My Sweet Boss
by Motoko The Red Queen
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma jovem azarada, um ímã para perigo e pra completar está desempregada. Tudo muda quando ela passa a trabalhar para o rico, sexy e intragável Edward Cullen. Irá a jovem domar a fera, ou será capturada pelas garras do leão faminto?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Nunca parei pra pensar exatamente sobre a vida, sobre o porquê de estar nesse mundo, o porquê de encontrar as pessoas que encontrei, passar pelo que passei ou o porquê de tomar as decisões que tomei.

Na verdade, nunca sequer acreditei em destino, sempre imaginei que tudo o que regia a vida de cada ser humano fosse o acaso, nossa existência seria apenas um conjunto de fatos resultantes da mera casuística que rodeia o Universo. Não estaríamos aqui por um motivo predeterminado ou por uma missão a ser cumprida.

Para mim, nós existíamos apenas como fruto de condições físicas, químicas e biológicas apropriadas, nada mais além disso. Porém eu estava enganada.

Com o tempo, descobri que existia uma força muito maior que nos regia, força essa contra a qual não podíamos fugir ou lutar. Tudo no Universo estava conectado e possuía um propósito, um objetivo. Isso é o que chamam de _Destino._

Descobri que algumas vezes, o _Destino_ pode se transformar em algo muito maior que apenas mera Teoria ou desculpa que as pessoas usam para tentar explicar as coisas da vida que simplesmente não podem ser compreendidas ou mudadas.

Outras vezes, o _Destino_ é um fato real e tangível da existência. É uma força maior e mais poderosa do que nós, capaz de mudar completa e irrevogavelmente a vida de um indivíduo. _Eu sou a prova disso._

Infelizmente, o _Destino_ não se refere apenas sobre encontrar o amor de sua vida, ou encontrar o seu lugar no mundo, ou descobrir o seu papel. O _Destino_ é selvagem e imprevisível demais para ser abrangido por um conceito tão ínfimo.

E quando o _Destino_ reserva algo pra você, não há como saber o que vai acontecer, a única coisa de que realmente se tem conhecimento é de se trata de algo fora de nosso controle, e que todo tipo de mudança acarretada por _ele_ vai afetar cada pedaço de sua vida. Irá afetar a forma como você vê e experimenta o mundo, com quem você interage, por quem você se apaixona, com quem você cria laços de amizade, forma família – e até mesmo a morte – _tudo_ muda a partir do momento em que o cosmos interfere.

E quando o Universo resolve interferir, muitas vezes vemos nossos planos tão bem traçados irem por água a baixo, e a única opção que nos resta é aceitar, encarar, ver o que vai acontecer e fazer sempre o nosso melhor.

Pessoalmente, eu _jamais_ mudaria uma única coisa de meu _Destino_. Mesmo que as forças superiores tenham decidido que eu iria morrer correndo por dentro desse labirinto verde, ferindo minhas pernas e braços nessa relva exuberante e selvagem, mesmo eu sendo caçada como se fosse uma presa encurralada e amedrontada sentindo os olhos de meu futuro assassino irradiando crueldade, loucura e desejo. E se até mesmo na última das hipóteses eu for torturada de todas as formas mais dolorosas existentes, mesmo que meu corpo se torne irreconhecível, eu _nunca _culparia nada nem ninguém, muito menos o _Destino_, uma vez que foi _ele_ que me deu algo extremamente belo, poderoso e admirável: o _Amor_.

E eu estou conformada com qualquer tipo de repercussão que possa ser gerada ou requerida. Não me importo, aceitarei meu _Destino_ com a cabeça erguida, ciente de que estarei fazendo a coisa certa e de que vivi plenamente até os últimos dias que me foram permitidos. Por que para mim, não há nada mais honroso do que morrer por aquele que se ama, por aquele a quem você entregou-se de corpo e alma.

Era isso o que eu iria fazer. Trocaria a minha própria vida pela de _Edward_, para que o meu amor continuasse a viver nele, fortalecendo-o, ajudando-o a seguir em frente e com a total certeza de que _ninguém_ sobre essa terra o amou mais e da forma que eu, Isabella Marie Swan, o amei. Edward foi e sempre será o meu passado, presente e futuro, tanto neste como no outro mundo.

**Merece continuação???**

**N/A: Hello amores!! **

**Como vcs estão? **

**Bem, o prólogo ficou meio estranho, eu sei, mas essa fic é bem variada... tem Drama, Romance (beeeem intenso), mt Humor e uma certa dose de ação. **

**Pra ser sincera, o primeiro já capítulo está pronto, é pura comédia, mas depende da vontade de vcs. **

**Então, **_**devo postá-lo ou não?**_

**Aguardo ansiosamente uma resposta^^ **

**Minhas ****outras fics:**

***CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO [E/B] Short**

***VALENTINE'S DAY [E/B] Short**

***OPOSTOS [E/B] Short**

**Grande abraço meus anjinhos**

**Até a próxima**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


	2. Azarada, eu? Imagina! Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens de Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer**

**N/A: Desculpem a demora pra postar, estou gripada (e não é a gripe suína^^)**

__________________________________________

**Chapter one**

**Azarada, eu? Imagina! **

**(Parte 1)**

O vento batia impiedosamente contra as janelas do apartamento – vulgo cubículo – em que eu residia nos subúrbios de Nova York. Aconcheguei-me ainda mais entre as cobertas macias ignorando os protestos das estúpidas janelas que teimavam em tremer e ranger, dificultando ainda mais o meu regresso ao encantador mundo dos sonhos.

Abri preguiçosamente um dos olhos e vislumbrei o céu nublado, preparado pra derrubar um mundo de água sobre a movimentada Big Apple. Rezei, ou melhor, implorei mentalmente por alguns minutos a mais na cama fofa e quentinha, mas infelizmente não era possível, tinha de me levantar para encarar mais uma dura jornada. O motivo...

Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, uma jovem saudável de vinte e três anos, competente, fluente em cinco idiomas e dona de um currículo exemplar – sem querer me gabar – encontrava-me... _desempregada_. Correção: sem trabalho por tempo indeterminado. Era assim que eu gostava de pensar.

Uma careta de desgosto tomou conta de minha face com a desagradável constatação da dura verdade. Em poucas palavras, minha situação não era nada boa, uma atitude precisava ser tomada. E rápido.

Sem mais enrolar, sentei-me na cama devagar tomando extremo cuidado para não desmaiar com a súbita mudança de posição. Encarei o relógio com desprezo e desliguei o maldito alarme antes que o mesmo começasse a soar e me tirar a escassa paciência. Realmente, a falta de emprego estava acabando comigo.

Após uns dois minutos pensando em absolutamente nada de útil, fiquei apenas a encarar o vazio, imaginando se realmente valeria a pena encher ou não minha casa com trevos da sorte, ferraduras, pés de coelho e todo o tipo de amuleto que me trouxesse ao menos um pouco de sorte.

Nunca fui supersticiosa, mas de uns tempos pra cá acabei mudando de idéia e aceitei de vez a minha triste condição: _eu era o azar em pessoa_. Isso mesmo. Todo o tipo de perigo ou catástrofe num raio de dez quilômetros ou mais era involuntariamente atraído para ninguém menos que eu, o ímã para perigos.

A Lei de Murphy me adorava, os gatos pretos me idolatravam – sem preconceitos – e os objetos pendurados a uma certa altura tendiam a cair exatamente sobre minha pobre cabeça, a qual milagrosamente sobreviveu até hoje sem nenhum dano muito grave – não que eu me lembrasse de algum – ou seja, a coisa era tão pesada que qualquer tipo de ajuda me seria muito bem-vinda.

Afastei os lençóis, espreguicei-me estalando cada articulação dolorida, pulei da cama e dirigi-me ao banheiro sem antes, tropeçar em algo e bater com testa bem na quina da cômoda.

- AAAAAIIIIII! MERDA! – praguejei enquanto massageava a testa já sentindo o galo subir e se preparar para cantar – que ótima forma de começar o dia.

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS! QUANTAS VEZES JÁ LHE DISSE PRA NÃO DORMIR NO MEU QUARTO??? Você tem a sua própria cama! USE-A! – berrei acordando o responsável por meu acidente.

O dito cujo imediatamente pulou de susto, olhou-me arrependido e magoado, e por fim escondeu o focinho entre as enormes patas.

Odiava quando ele usava chantagem pra cima de mim, pois eu sempre acabava cedendo àqueles olhos azuis brilhantes. Fazer o quê se era difícil de resistir?? E como dizem por aí... se pode contra, então junte-se a ele.

- Ok, ok! Eu te perdôo... agora pára de ser tão melodramático vai! Seu Husky manipulador – reclamei dando um suspiro de desistência, fazendo James prontamente voar em minha direção e começar a sua seção de lambidas matinais.

Pra variar, acabei indo ao chão com o peso dele e batendo as costas contra o guarda-roupa. Ótimo, mais um hematoma para a coleção.

James era um lindo Husky Siberiano de intensos olhos azuis, pêlo acinzentado, e um porte tão grande que chegava a me ultrapassar toda vez que se punha em duas patas – não que eu fosse alta, muito pelo contrário, sempre fui um tanto baixa para o padrão, mas isso nunca me impediu de fazer nada – todo o conjunto, fazia muitos pensarem que meu doce mascote era um lobo, não um cachorro.

Na verdade, ele não era nem um, e nem outro. Para mim James era família, minha única família, uma vez que meus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro a três anos atrás. Desde então temos sido apenas eu e meu fiel companheiro.

- Muito bem garoto! Já chega, tenho que procurar trabalho, lembra?? Alguém tem que ser o homem da casa e colocar a comida na mesa – brinquei tentando sem nenhum sucesso retirá-lo de cima de mim – se você não sair _agora_ ficará sem o osso de brinquedo que prometi comprar!! – ameacei endurecendo a voz.

Funcionou. Ele saiu imediatamente de cima de mim como se tivesse tomado um choque elétrico.

Limpei o monte de baba do rosto, levantei do chão frio e trilhei o caminho para o banheiro analisando com os dedos a extensão do galo. Soltei um suspiro desapontado ao sentir o tamanho da saliência em minha testa pálida.

"_Nada que uma boa dose de corretivo e cabelo solto não resolva"_ – pensei espantando o desânimo e pegando um frasquinho de creme.

De repente o telefone tocou fazendo-me derrubar o pote de creme facial e espalhar toda a massa branca e pastosa pelo chão.

"_Lá se foram os meus 200 dólares, perfeito" –_ ironizei, especulando quem poderia ser àquela hora da manhã.

"_Merda! Cadê a droga do telefone??" _– perguntei-me olhando uma pilha de roupa suja acumulada no canto da quarto. Até que James apareceu desfilando vitoriosamente com o aparelho entre os dentes. Já disse o quanto amo o meu garoto?

- Obrigada meu herói – agradeci afagando-lhe o pêlo macio.

- Alô? É da casa da Senhorita. Isabella Marie Swan?

- S-sim... – respondi nervosa.

- Aqui é do departamento de administração e marketing da Empresa Cullen. Informo-lhe que após uma minuciosa análise de seu currículo e entrevista, a senhorita acaba de ser aceita em nosso quadro de funcionários efetivos. Compareça à central no dia 13 do presente mês no horário das nove horas da manhã. Parabéns e tenha um bom dia.

**PI – PI – PI – PI – PI...**

"_OMFG! Eu consegui a vaga! Finalmente a sorte está do meu lado!! A Deusa da Vitória sorriu pra mim! – _pensei exultante e sorrindo feito uma retardada mental.

- JAMES EU CONSEGUI!!! Nem acredito – gritei pulando junto com meu bebê – a vaga... que.. eu... tanto me esforcei... pra conseguir... finalmente... é minha!!! – comemorei ainda saltitando. Diante de tanta exaltação, uma leve sensação de esquecimento começou a me assolar.

Alguma coisa ali não se encaixava. Comecei a repassar a conversa em busca de algum detalhe que deixei escapar. Pelo que ela informou eu deveria comparecer na Empresa às nove horas do dia treze desse mês. Até aí tudo bem.

Pára tudo.

Que dia é hoje??

Olhei para o calendário em cima do criado-mudo.

Congelei.

Tornei a encarar o relógio.

Surtei.

- PORRA! HOJE É DIA 13 E JÁ SÃO 8:15 DA MANHÃ!!!!! Céus! Vou me atrasar!!!

Disparei de volta ao banheiro tropeçando nos livros e documentos espalhados pelo quarto. Tirei a roupa depressa, liguei o chuveiro, passei sabonete e xampu esfregando rapidamente meu corpo e cabelos. Religuei o chuveiro e comecei a retirar toda a espuma até que...

A água acaba.

Por que a _porra_ da água tinha que acabar!!!!

- _Puta que pariu_! Era só o que me faltava!! – praguejei saindo toda molhada de dentro do box, andando cuidadosamente sobre minha própria espuma e tentando não escorregar. Atravessei o estreito corredor, patinei até a cozinha e agarrei o interfone discando furiosamente pra portaria.

- Senhor Wilson! O que diabos aconteceu com a água??? E não adianta falar que cortaram por que já paguei as mensalidades atrasadas! – fato.

Passei um mês trabalhando como bartender num point situado nos subúrbios de Nova York, derrubando drinks, aturando bêbados, malandros e esquisitão dos mais diversos tipos só para quitar as minhas dívidas.

Uma vez livre da ordem de despejo, abandonei aquele trabalho arriscado. Não podia bobear, uma pessoa com a minha sorte precisava ser prudente, um passo em falso e adeus mundo cruel.

- Dona Swan acalme-se, tivemos um pequeno problema com a bomba d'água, mas já iremos resolver e...

- Pequeno problema? – repeti com os punhos fechados – Estou coberta de espuma, meu cabelo entupido de condicionador e tenho menos de uma hora pra chegar ao trabalho ou serei demitida logo no meu primeiro dia – disparei num só fôlego, sentindo a paciência ir pelos ares.

- Por favor, acalme-se e...

- Acalme-se o _cacete_! Sabe o quanto lutei pra conseguir esse trabalho???

- Bem... a senhorita ainda pode utilizar a água do vaso sanitário e...

**PAFT!!!!**

Desliguei bruscamente a droga do interfone antes que eu mandasse o Sr. Wilson tomar em algum lugar. Minutos depois, senti-me péssima por te-lo tratado tão mal, afinal o pobre homem não tinha culpa no cartório. Mais tarde iria pedir-lhe desculpas.

Sem tempo para arrependimentos, fiquei a andar de um lado a outro analisando as possibilidades que eu tinha até que _ele_ me mandou um _psiu_. Estanquei diante do vaso sanitário encarando-o com nojo e incredulidade.

- Nem em um milhão de anos, e não adianta me olhar desse jeito!! – alertei-o – maravilha... estou conversando com a privada! Acho que enlouqueci de vez.

Continuei a encarar o sanitário e ergui-lhe a tampa. Observei a água aparentemente limpa e perguntei-me o que diabos eu tinha na cabeça, e também como James sentia prazer em beber aquela água.

Ajoelhei e apoiei resignadamente minhas mãos sobre o assento.

"_Não acredito que vou fazer isso" _– choraminguei antes de mergulhar de cabeça naquela idéia absurda.

Literalmente.

**\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/**

Após o "banho" bem tomado, corri pra me trocar. Escancarei bruscamente o guarda-roupa arrancando as primeiras peças que encontrei à vista. Ao fim, coloquei uma calça jeans skinny preta, botas marrons de salto baixo, uma blusa azul-marinho com um discreto decote em V, e apanhei meu sobre-tudo negro e confortável que descia até as pernas.

Corri até a cozinha com James em minha cola arrastando sua tigela de ração vazia para todos os lados. Depois de alimentar o meu filho, cuidei de meu café da manhã. Engoli duas torradas com requeijão e um copo de leite puro bem gelado jogando a última caixa no lixo. Passei a mão nos cabelos, observando preocupadamente à geladeira quase vazia.

"_Preciso fazer compras essa semana" _– pensei esboçando uma careta ao sentir os enormes fios totalmente emaranhados enrolarem-se entre meus dedos. Caminhei chateada de volta ao banheiro, peguei o secador e tentei desesperadamente ajeitar aquele cabelo impossível.

Relaxei meus nervos por uns instantes e deixei o ar quentinho do secador fazer seu trabalho, revolvendo delicadamente o cabelo comprido e acariciando minha pele alva.

De súbito, reparei em uma pequena fagulha saindo da tomada quando...

**POOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW...**

Em menos de um segundo, tudo o que era movido a eletricidade simplesmente parou de funcionar e uma nuvem de fumaça podre e cinzenta preencheu meu banheiro. Depois dessa a fiação do apartamento já era.

"_Mais essa agora!!" _

Tornei a ligar para a portaria a fim de inquirir qual era o pepino da vez. Que a minha falta de sorte era absurda isso eu já sabia. Ser humano nenhum atraía tanta coisa ruim em um espaço de tempo tão pequeno.

Às vezes acreditava que o meu azar era um verdadeiro caso científico a ser estudado e debatido. Fato. Mas francamente, essa manhã a situação se mostrava insuportável e o dia mal havia começado. Arrepiei-me só de pensar que ainda tinha um dia inteiro pela frente. Seria um verdadeiro milagre se eu conseguisse sobreviver até a vigésima quarta hora.

- Qual foi o lance agora, senhor Wilson?? – questionei sentido uma forte onda de cansaço me invadir.

- Desligamos a chave geral do prédio para ajustes. Em algumas horas tudo voltará ao normal, não se preocupe.

- Por que infernos não avisaram antes??? – sibilei irritada.

- Bem.. er... a senhora C-Cooper mand-dou – sussurrou o porteiro com uma voz trêmula e assustada. Estava explicado, se a Dama de Ferro ordenou então todos deviam obedecer.

Para ser mais clara, o local onde morava não era exatamente um prédio propriamente dito e sim um casarão formado por um mero conjunto de cubículos antigos pertencentes a um síndico, ou melhor, síndica. Uma senhora baixinha, rechonchuda, quatro olhos, bochechas rosadas, voz anazalada irritante e um gênio dos diabos.

A mulher era tão chata, renitente e cabeça dura que todos os inquilinos evitavam ter atritos com ela. Era praticamente impossível estabelecer um diálogo com vovó, fora o fato das absurdas regras que a maluca impunha aos moradores.

As famosas _"__Regras para uma boa convivência__"_.

Eu morava naquela espelunca a três anos e ainda assim não havia descoberto o por que do nome ridículo.

* _**Primeira:**__ Somente mulheres podem residir nos apartamentos. _

_* __**Segunda:**__ É terminantemente proibida a entrada de pessoas do sexo oposto – à exceção do porteiro – não importando o grau de parentesco e/ou maturidade do indivíduo._

_* __**Terceira**__**:**__ Quem desobedecer às regras anteriores será imediatamente expulso deste conjunto habitacional, e sem direito a qualquer tipo de reembolso._

Como eu disse, a mulher era uma louca varrida, além de ter distúrbio de múltipla personalidade, ódio ferrenho ao sexo masculino e obsessão irremediável por plumas e pela cor rosa.

Tentava ao máximo ficar longe dela, vai que a loucura da criatura passava pra mim? E eu já tinha problemas demais, não precisava de mais um na minha lista de esquisitices.

Deixei de perder tempo com pensamentos infrutíferos e desci as escadas – já que não havia elevador – até o apartamento da única pessoa capaz de me ajudar: Ângela Weber.

Um doce de menina, super prestativa, simpática, educada, além de muito bonita. Trabalhava como colunista de um recente jornal de Nova York. Éramos amigas a um bom tempo e sempre que nossas agendas permitiam, nós viajávamos, fazíamos trilha, compras, saímos pra balada. E apesar de eu reclamar um bocado a Ângela me aturava numa boa. Santa Ângela.

**DIM – DOM...**

- Hey Angie!

- Hey Bells! E aí, tudo bom? – perguntou abraçando-me – você está linda, pra onde vai?

- Tentarei chegar viva à Empresa Cullen para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho – afirmei mecanicamente.

- OMG! Você conseguiu Bells! Sabia que ia dar certo! Mas essa notícia é incrível, e pensar que essa empresa é tão famosa por contratar a nata, somente os melhores dos melhores, mas também, com suas referências e essa inteligência não tinha como não te contratarem! Parabéns, amiga!

- Valeu Angie, mas não é pra tanto – agradeci enrubescida e encarando o chão – Não fiz nada de mais. Foi por acaso.

- Claro, claro... você finge que é verdade e eu finjo que acredito – afirmou revirando os olhos e mexendo a mão no ar – mas o que te trouxe aqui foi...

- Ah! Quase esqueci – disse batendo na testa machucada fazendo o galo voltar a cantar – o secador queimou e o meu cabelo está uma droga, então... ME SALVA!

- Veio ao lugar certo! Entra. – mandou a jovem de cabelos negros desobstruindo a passagem.

**\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o/**

Graças aos produtos e mãos milagrosas de Angie, meus cabelos acastanhados estavam macios e em perfeitas ondas nas pontas, totalmente ao natural, minha maquiagem exibia-se leve e a roupa, impecável e de quebra, minha salvadora ofereceu-se para cuidar de James.

Mas antes de seguir para o estacionamento, passei em casa, juntei rapidamente a roupa suja numa trouxa mal feita e corri para a minha picape Chevy vermelha, o meu xodó.

Encaixei a chave na ignição e me deliciei com o familiar barulho do motor rugindo alto e provavelmente acordando toda a vizinhança. Segui animada para a avenida principal, parecia que tudo ia correr bem.

_**Minutos depois...**_

**BIIIIIIIIIIIIP! BIP! BIP!**

Rua principal de acesso ao centro da cidade... _interditada._ Resultado: engarrafamento. Por que tinha que acontecer justo no dia em eu estava apressada, lógico que o bichinho da má sorte não ia deixar passar uma oportunidade de entrar em ação.

O maldito trânsito da Big Apple tinha o poder de me deixar no mínimo frustrada, não apenas por causa do barulho infernal das buzinas, mas principalmente por causa das pessoas estressadas, apressadas e conseqüentemente mal-educadas.

Lancei um olhar impaciente ao relógio de pulso enquanto batia de leve os dedos no volante, esperando ansiosamente que o _filho da puta_ que tinha acabado de me fechar parasse de dirigir na primeira marcha. Mas o miserável do Volvo prata brilhante continuava na _porra_ da marcha lenta.

Não suportei e mandei ver na buzina.

**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP!!!**

Nada.

O calhorda além de ser lerdo, me cortar na maior cara de pau, também era surdo. Perfeito.

"_Mas que caralho esse desgraçado está fazendo?" _- pensei com o sangue a ferver, o que indicava um mau sinal.

Sempre fui uma garota compreensiva e pacífica, buscando cultuar ao máximo a temperança e a boa educação que meus falecidos pais me deram. Porém, nesse exato dia _treze_, eu estava no limite.

Sentia-me prestes a cruzar a tênue linha que separava a razão da loucura. Percebi que, por algum motivo desconhecido, o meu azar havia atingido um nível tão exorbitante que chegava a assustar.

Então me lembrei de que era _sexta-feira treze_. Explicado o motivo do _azar triplicado_.

Num surto de raiva e impaciência, aproveitei uma brecha no meio do mar de automóveis e ultrapassei o Volvo prata deixando um belo arranhão naquela pintura cara e brilhante. Ruim para o meu bolso, maravilhoso para o ego. Abafei uma risada diabólica, não queria que os transeuntes duvidassem de minha sanidade.

Vislumbrei uma figura alta e máscula de terno negro, óculos escuros, cabelos acobreados e desarrumados sair do Volvo dos meus sonhos, e explodir de raiva, soltando inúmeras imprecações e xingamentos, os quais sequer pude ouvir.

Seja lá o que fosse, em resposta, pus meu braço esquerdo para fora da janela e mostrei orgulhosamente o meu dedão do meio para o engravatado metido à besta, que começou a gritar ainda mais alto.

Apenas ignorei e saí daquela rua caótica sentindo-me estranhamente mais leve, relaxada atrevendo-me até mesmo a cantar uma música. Acho que eu precisava arranhar Volvos prateados com mais freqüência.

**\o/o\o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/**

Estacionei em frente à lavanderia dando graças aos céus por me restar tempo suficiente para chegar ao meu destino na hora marcada. Carreguei a trouxa de roupa suja para dentro da loja, a qual estava praticamente vazia.

Melhor, assim não perderia tempo na fila só para lavar a roupa.

Escolhi uma das máquinas, inseri as moedas e separarei as peças uma a uma. Apertei o botão de "ligar", sentei-me num sofá e fiquei a observar o processo de lavagem se iniciar.

As roupas giravam bruscamente para os lados num ritmo caótico e intenso. Tal movimento lembrou-me nitidamente de como eu havia reagido à morte de meus pais, como obtive forças para me reerguer do turbilhão de dor e escuridão em que me via mergulhada.

Foram tempos difíceis, cheguei ao fundo do poço, amarguei a dor da solidão corroer e rasgar lentamente cada parte de minha alma até que não restasse mais nada a não ser um enorme buraco negro. Porém, não desisti, suportei firme toda a tristeza e o desespero.

Levantei a cabeça e segui adiante, consegui terminar minha faculdade, fiz especializações, trabalhei para outras empresas. Sofri muitas derrotas, mas jamais me deixei abalar por nenhuma delas e atualmente sentia-me pronta e segura para encarar qualquer desafio que surgisse em meu caminho.

Involuntariamente soltei um bocejo, imaginei se a reflexão era a causa pra tamanha e repentina sonolência, e sem exitar, pulei do sofá, saí da lavanderia às pressas e atravessei a rua direcionando-me ao cibercafé logo à frente.

- Um capuccino bem forte, por favor – pedi ao atendente que por algum motivo estranho não parava de me encarar.

Uma vez com minha deliciosa e revigorante bebida em mãos, aguardei o sinal fechar para assim poder atravessar a movimentada pista.

Quando julguei seguro, caminhei até o meio da rua e imersa em pensamentos, não reparei em um Volvo prata aproximando-se em alta velocidade, não tive sequer tempo de reagir, apenas fechei os olhos e esperei pelo impacto mortal.

**Continua...**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**N/A: Hello minhas flores!! **

**Como prometido aí está a primeira parte! **

_**Perguntinha valendo um milhão**_**: a quem pertence o Volvo que ela arranhou??? Difícil essa^^**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado desse cap megadoidão... **

**Lua Masen e Lucia, mt obrigada pela força... finalmente arrumei coragem pra postar!!!^^**

**Gostaria de agradecer a tds que mandaram reviews e colocaram a fic como alerta e/ou favorita!! Mt abrigada!!!**

**Bem... é isso! **

**Mandem reviews e eu prometo que postarei o mais breve possível! Leitores fantasmas, por favor, mandem um hello pra mim!!^^**

**Minhas **_**outras fics: **_

***CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO [E/B] – Short **

***VALENTINE'S DAY [E/B] – Short**

***OPOSTOS [E/B] – Short **

***AMOR ALÉM DO ÓDIO (em parceria com a **_**Maria Lua**_**^^)**

**Amu vcs... até a próxima!!!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


	3. Azarada, eu? Imagina! Part 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer^^**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter two**

**Azarada, eu? Imagina! **

**(Parte 2)**

********************************

_Estacionei em frente à lavanderia dando graças aos céus por me restar tempo suficiente para chegar ao meu destino na hora marcada. Carreguei a trouxa de roupa suja para dentro da loja, a qual estava praticamente vazia. Melhor, assim não perderia tempo na fila só para lavar a roupa._

_Escolhi uma das máquinas, inseri as moedas e separarei as peças de roupa uma a uma. Apertei o botão de "ligar", sentei-me num sofá e fiquei a observar o processo de lavagem se iniciar. As roupas giravam bruscamente para os lados num ritmo caótico e intenso. Tal movimento lembrou-me nitidamente como eu havia reagido à morte de meus pais, como obtive forças para me reerguer do turbilhão de dor e escuridão em que me via mergulhada._

_Foram tempos difíceis, cheguei ao fundo do poço, amarguei a dor da solidão corroer, rasgar lentamente cada parte de minha alma até que não restasse mais nada a não ser um enorme buraco negro. Porém, não desisti, suportei firme toda a tristeza e o desespero. _

_Levantei a cabeça e segui adiante, consegui terminar minha faculdade, fiz especializações, trabalhei para outras empresas. Sofri muitas derrotas, mas jamais me deixei abalar por nenhuma delas e atualmente sentia-me pronta e segura para encarar qualquer desafio que surgisse em meu caminho._

_Involuntariamente soltei um bocejo, imaginei se a reflexão era a causa pra tamanha e repentina sonolência, e sem exitar, pulei do sofá, saí da lavanderia às pressas e atravessei a rua direcionando-me ao cibercafé logo à frente._

_- Um capuccino bem forte, por favor – pedi ao atendente que por algum motivo estranho não parava de me encarar._

_Uma vez com minha deliciosa e revigorante bebida em mãos, aguardei o sinal fechar para assim poder atravessar a movimentada pista. Quando julguei seguro, caminhei até o meio da rua, e imersa em pensamentos, não reparei em um Volvo prata aproximando-se em alta velocidade, não tive sequer tempo de reagir, apenas fechei os olhos e esperei pelo impacto mortal._

*******************************

Entretanto ele não veio, e em seu lugar o que me atingiu foi um ruído ensurdecedor de pneus cantando.

Abri os olhos devagar e percebi que, felizmente, o motorista havia freado a tempo, parando a uns poucos centímetros de mim. Imediatamente o forte odor de borracha queimada inundou todo o local e uma multidão já começava a se aglomerar.

Ainda estava congelada no mesmo lugar quando senti uma mão tocar-me o ombro, instantaneamente recompus-me ignorando a pessoa que tentara me ajudar e no momento seguinte já estava a gritar e amaldiçoar o _desgraçado inconseqüente_, que como pude notar, era o mesmo que havia me fechado mais cedo no engarrafamento.

_Ironia do destino_...

Ou mais uma prova concreta do meu azar.

- VOCÊ É CEGO, _PORRA_??? – esbravejei sentindo toda a extensão de minha face arder em chamas. Tinha absoluta certeza de que meu rosto não se encontrava nem um pouco amigável ou educado.

- TOUPEIRA IMBECIL!!! – terminei de extravasar minha fúria e retornei à lavanderia.

O mais irritante, além do fato de _quase_ ter sido morta pelo cara cujo carro arranhei intencionalmente, foi o _babaca engravatado_ não ter dado a mínima pra mim. O _desgraçado_ nem havia se dado ao trabalho de sair do carro e saber como eu estava. Ainda bem que fui esperta o suficiente pra sair de lá rapidinho. O _metido_ que se explicasse com a polícia ou quem quer quem fosse.

Coloquei a trouxa de roupa lavada no banco do passageiro e segui rumo ao complexo empresarial Cullen com a _esperança_ de que tudo daria certo.

************************************

Chegando lá, fiquei abismada com a magnitude do edifício, que até onde pude contar, tinha quarenta andares além de uma exuberante e cara fachada de mármore com lindas flores a enfeitar o jardim e um elegante tapete azul-marinho a cobrir o saguão de entrada.

Após estacionar minha picape no local reservado aos funcionários, continuei a observar um pouco mais os ricos detalhes da decoração até que tomei fôlego e dirigi-me à recepção.

Antes que eu pudesse dar o primeiro passo, uma jovem baixa de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos escuros veio ao meu encontro.

- Olá, sou Jéssica Stanley e você deve ser Isabella Swan, certo? – perguntou rejeitando meu aperto de mão.

- Sim, mas pode me chamar apenas de Bella e...

- Que seja! A partir de hoje irei te orientar durante sua primeira semana aqui. Siga-me – disse de forma prepotente.

_Primeira impressão_: ela parecia ser do tipo fofoqueira irritante que se achava o máximo.

Cada um com seus complexos e manias, e se eu realmente quisesse ter sucesso naquela selva de concreto teria de aprender lidar com todos os tipos de _"animais"_ ali presentes.

Fizemos um verdadeiro tour pela grandiosa empresa e Jéssica que explicava vagamente sobre o meu futuro cargo, bem como previ, demonstrou estar a par dos mínimos detalhes sobre a vida de cada grande acionista além dos principais romances, traições e boatos comprometedores que rolavam soltos.

Para minha felicidade ela parecia tão compenetrada em citar as últimas "novidades" que não se incomodou com o fato de eu estar praticamente a ignorando e concentrando-me nas principais funções executadas por cada departamento pelo qual passávamos.

Descobri que segundo meu desempenho nas provas e na entrevista, eu havia sido indicada para o cargo de assessora direta de um dos donos da empresa. Sentia-me exultante, jamais pensei que uma empresa de porte como a _Cullen_ pudesse me contratar para um cargo tão importante logo de cara.

Enquanto caminhávamos mergulhei em especulações tentando entender o motivo para a escolha e concluí que tudo era um teste para medir a minha capacidade, eficiência e profissionalismo.

E definitivamente eu estava disposta a sair por cima.

- Bella! – cutucou-me Jéssica – vê se acorda! Essa será a sua sala e você ficará encarregada de assessorar o Dr. Edward Cullen.

Impressão minha ou ela havia citado o nome de meu futuro chefe com um certo... _pavor_?

- Pode me passar algumas informações sobre o Dr. Cullen?? – perguntei tentando soar o mais casual possível.

Jéssica arregalou tanto os olhos que temi que os mesmos saltassem das órbitas, a garota ficou tão pálida quanto eu, olhou cautelosamente para os lados e sussurrou-me:

- Bem... o Dr. Edward é o filho mais velho de Carlisle Cullen, o fundador desta empresa, e é famoso por ser extremamente fechado, grosso, arrogante e muito, mas _muito_ assustador. Todos aqui na empresa morrem de medo dele. A última secretária ficou tão traumatizada com gênio do chefe que em menos de uma semana a coitada havia desenvolvido uma espécie de Síndrome do Pânico, e toda vez que a dita cuja ouvia o nome _Edward Cullen_, ela acabava por desmaiar.

Ouvi atentamente a estória de Jéssica ainda incrédula e segurando uma gargalhada, pois aquilo era bizarro, se não ridículo. Não havia como uma pessoa ser assim tão medonha e imponente a ponto de inibir seus empregados e reduzi-los a meros gatinhos assustados.

Quanto mais Jéssica contava, mais eu me interessava, pondo-me a imaginar que tipo de homem esse tal Edward poderia ser, qual o seu método de trabalho, sua personalidade, os motivos para tais boatos ameaçadores, _tudo._

Sentia meu lado curioso/investigativo gritar para entrar logo em ação.

Por fim, fui apresentada aos demais funcionários e à medida que os cumprimentava, pude notar o quão temerária era a fama de meu futuro patrão.

Engraçado, todos os que ouviam o nome do sujeito se arrepiavam, empalideciam ou tapavam os ouvidos, especialmente as mulheres. Fora os que me desejavam boa sorte e ofereciam-me cartões de bons psicólogos.

Interessante, _muito_ interessante, pelo visto iria me divertir bastante no novo emprego. Que viesse o chefe intragável, pois Isabella Marie Swan estava pronta para dar conta do recado.

E com este pensamento fui conhecer a minha nova sala.

_**Chegando lá...**_

- UAU! – foi tudo o que consegui pronunciar ao me deparar com um esplêndido cômodo cinza decorado com estátuas sofisticadas, pinturas abstratas e forrado com um espesso carpete azul-marinho.

A mesa era de vidro com um elegante pé de mármore e em cima havia um computador de última geração, uma lista com instruções e uma mensagem de do chefe:

"_**Venha até minha sala"**_

Bem como imaginei o cara era desagradável e parecia sofrer de constantes acessos de raiva.

Tirei essa conclusão apenas observando a caligrafia e a disposição da mensagem, a qual foi escrita de forma _imperativa_ – sinal de que ele não estava acostumado a ser questionado – _curta_ – evidenciando a economia de palavras, uma característica de pessoas que não prezam pelo diálogo e sim ações – _firme_ – comprovado pela pressão exagerada sobre o papel que o cara era pavio curto – e por fim, _elegante_ – mostrando que o Dr. Edward Cullen era um homem sofisticado e perfeccionista.

Graças ao meu olhar crítico, sempre analisei minuciosamente as pessoas com quem convivi e seus respectivos temperamentos, o que me ajudou muito a lidar com os gênios por vezes difíceis de meus superiores. _Edward Cullen não seria diferente. _

Por razões que me eram desconhecidas, sentia-me estranhamente excitada, animada com a idéia de um novo desafio pela frente.

Um chefe temido e difícil de domar.

"_Hummm... isso vai ser bem divertido" _– pensei com um sorriso diabólico enquanto brincava em minha confortável poltrona giratória de couro.

**PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!**

Fui arrancada de minhas reflexões pelo toque do telefone, que de acordo com o número a brilhar, vi que era um chamado do chefe. Respirei profundamente, acalmei o coração e atendi.

- Bom dia, Dr. Cullen! Em que posso lhe ser útil? – perguntei num tom calmo e polido.

- Sempre que eu ligar quero que atenda _imediatamente_ – respondeu uma voz fria, dura, repleta de raiva e absurdamente... _sensual – _venha à minha sala _agora._

_- _Como quiser senhor – respondi com voz firme, de forma a não demonstrar o susto e o nervosismo iniciais que me atingiram.

Certo... tinha de admitir que _talvez_, lidar com o novo chefe não fosse uma tarefa tão fácil como havia imaginado.

Saí imediatamente de minha sala atravessando o escritório a passos largos, e enquanto percorria o caminho para a sala do patrão, fui encarada por todos os funcionários que me olhavam piedosamente, como se eu estivesse prestes a ser lançada aos leões.

- Coitadinha – ironizou uma loira oxigenada chamada Lauren.

- HEY! – gritou-me um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis e cara de adolescente, que de acordo com o crachá chamava-se Mike Newton – Caso você sobreviva à fúria do Leão – vulgo Edward Cullen – o que acha de sairmos pra jantar ou ver um filme??

Só podia ser brincadeira.

O cara mal me conhecia e já estava me convidando pra sair.

Ô mundinho estranho.

- Er... obrigada... Mike – pronunciei seu nome com desgosto, o que felizmente ele não reparou, uma vez que parecia ocupado demais observando alguma coisa em meus lábios.

"_Será que a minha boca tá suja? Provavelmente" _– pensei temerosa e limpando discretamente os lábios com um movimento de meu polegar, o que fez Mike arfar e ficar mais vermelho que um tomate maduro.

Perguntei-me se aquele cara tinha algum problema por que curiosamente o sujeito não parecia estar passando nada bem.

- Acho que fica pra uma outra oportunidade... – cortei-o de forma cordial – mas, o que você quis dizer com "Fúria do Leão"? – aquilo estava mais é pra nome de filme de artes marciais – o que aconteceu com Dr. Cullen???

- Pelo que ouvi por aí, uma motorista descontrolada munida de uma caminhonete monstro arranhou o carro dele – sacaneou Mike não economizando nas risadinhas – sem falar que foi graças a ela que o Cullen ficou uma hora e meia na delegacia dando explicações pra polícia. E por causa desse _pequeno_ imprevisto, ele se atrasou para uma importante reunião que acabou _sem _contratos milionários assinados.

"_OMFG! Não pode ser ele... não pode ser ele. Isso é impossível!!!" _– pensei incrédula e temerosa.

Afinal, quais seriam as chances de uma pessoa _normal_ arranhar o carro de seu chefe e insultá-lo antes mesmo de conhecê-lo??

Chances praticamente remotas, mas... Hello! Estávamos falando de Isabella Swan... ou seja, meu azar era ilimitado logo, _tudo_ poderia acontecer.

- ONDE ESTÁ A NOVATA???? – rugiu o Leão de dentro de sua jaula, ou melhor, sala para uma Jéssica trêmula e à beira das lágrimas.

- Preciso ir... – afirmei num suspiro resignado.

- Boa sorte, vai precisar – desejou um preocupado Mike.

Coitado, mal sabia que a sorte e eu nunca tivemos uma relação muito amistosa.

Assenti em resposta e caminhei até a sala do Poderoso Chefão. Parei ante a imponente porta de madeira, inspirei profundamente o ar para meus pulmões, fui expelindo-o devagar e preparei-me para entrar no covil do Leão raivoso.

**TOC – TOC**

- Entre – ordenou uma voz extremamente firme e musical.

Adentrei timidamente o recinto e fiquei estarrecida com a gigantesca e luxuosa sala. Não... seria um insulto chamar aquele cômodo maior que todo o meu apartamento de sala. A minha não era nada comparada com a do _Boss._

Ela era espaçosa, preenchida por móveis de tonalidade escura, carpete negro, paredes acinzentadas, além de estátuas grotescas corroendo-se de dor e pânico. As pinturas que enfeitavam as paredes eram marcadas pelo estilo gótico e repletas de cores sombrias resultando em imagens fantasmagóricas.

Resumindo, a sala dele era mais tenebrosa que um cemitério em noite de halloween. Na verdade, estava mais para uma câmara dos horrores saída de um filme de terror qualquer, e pelo que me lembrava a noite dos morto-vivos já havia saído de moda a um bom tempo.

Tentei enxergar alguém naquela sala obscura, mas foi inútil, até que _ele_ surgiu do nada, puxou as cortinas e a luz se fez presente dando um novo aspecto ao local.

Admito que de início não obtive sucesso em distinguir precisamente a figura do homem diante de mim, pois ele encontrava-se virado de costas observando a cidade, que aparentava ser minúscula vista daquela altura.

- Sente-se – ordenou com uma voz dura e altiva típica dos que eram acostumados a mandar.

Arrepiei-me com o poder de comando emanado por ele e prontamente obedeci assentando-me na cadeira mais próxima.

À proporção que o observava, reparei no quão grande e atlético ele era. Os cabelos cor de cobre tinham um aspecto naturalmente desgrenhados e davam-lhe um ar rebelde, impulsivo e _terrivelmente_ _familiar._

De súbito ele se virou de frente analisando-me como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo, até que seus olhos, ao pararem em meu rosto repentinamente se estreitaram em duas fendas, sua expressão endureceu e percebi seus ombros ficarem tensos.

E quando o encarei nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que entrei na sala senti meu corpo inteiro congelar, parei de respirar por alguns segundos e minha garganta secou diante da forte presença e principalmente diante da beleza do homem que me encarava.

Seus olhos eram de um verde esmeralda tão profundos e gélidos que me faziam sentir leves arrepios percorrer a espinha. Naquele instante vi-me completamente atraída, hipnotizada por aquelas jóias frias, perigosas e absurdamente fatais.

Ainda assim não consegui desviar.

O rosto dele era tão perfeito, tão belo que mais parecia o de um anjo esculpido por Michelangelo. Um anjo de feições cruéis, indiferentes e capazes de qualquer coisa. Apesar de ter sentido o perigo emanar dele não consegui deixar de me fascinar com tanta beleza, tanta complexidade e tantos mistérios.

Tudo isso num só olhar.

- Aham, aham... – limpou sugestivamente a garganta tirando-me do transe em estava mergulhada – se você já terminou de me _"secar", _gostaria que se apresentasse formalmente.

Corei até o último fio de cabelo desejando um buraco bem fundo onde pudesse me esconder. Havia sido pega no ato, observando a simetria dos traços de meu novo chefe e seus misteriosos e hipnotizantes orbes verdes.

Pigarreei levemente e recompus-me de imediato, não queria que ele pensasse que eu sofria de retardo mental ou algo do gênero.

- Sou sua nova assessora Isabella Marie Swan – falei numa voz firme levantando-me e estendendo-lhe a mão, a qual prontamente ele apertou com uma força desnecessária – prometo me esforçar ao máximo para desempenhar o meu papel da melhor forma possível. É um grande prazer conhece-lo Dr. Cull...

- TOUPEIRA IMBECIL – cortou-me bruscamente e me encarando com um ódio inexplicável.

E com um lampejo, dei-me conta de que_ ELE _era _mesmo_ o engravatado metido à besta do trânsito que eu havia insultado e cujo Volvo havia arranhado mais cedo.

Tudo bem, o sujeito tinha alguns motivos para não ir com a minha cara.

"_Só pode ser carma... é isso!" – _pensei estarrecida.

Ofeguei sentindo minha face arder em chamas, o coração a acelerar drasticamente e as pernas se prepararem pra ceder, ainda bem que eu estava sentada.

Minha pobre mente, que já havia saído do estado de negação dos fatos, começou a divagar, fugir da realidade caótica e absurda numa tentativa inútil de não surtar e me fazer passar vergonha na frente do chefe, o qual provavelmente me mataria se não tivessem tantas testemunhas.

De _três coisas_ estava convicta: _primeira_, _ninguém_ na face da Terra possuía um azar tão grande e poderoso como o meu; _segunda_, meu chefe era um tremendo gostosão megalomaníaco que adorava torturar seus subordinados especialmente sua recém contratada assessora que lhe havia estragado propositalmente o carro; _terceira_, apesar das dificuldades da constatação anterior sentia-me pronta para lidar com ele, e a melhor forma de ter sucesso em minha empreitada seria investigando-o.

Exato. Iria descobrir todos os mistérios, lendas e segredos que circundavam o intragável e temido empresário Edward Cullen. Afinal, quanto mais eu soubesse acerca de meu inimigo mais fácil seria dominá-lo.

As cartas haviam sido dadas, o jogo estava prestes a começar e certamente _eu_ sairia por cima. Provaria ao Dr. Edward Arrogante Cullen que Isabella Marie Swan não tinha medo de caras estressados, geniosos ou impulsivos.

Eu estava disposta a _tudo_ para domar aquela fera, iria surpreendê-la e por fim capturá-la.

O "_doce"_ chefinho que se cuidasse, pois muito em breve o faria comer na palma de minha mão.

**Continua...**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**N/A: Hello pessoal!**

**Como prometido aí está o cap 3, espero sinceramente que vos agrade! **

_***Perguntinha de 2 milhões: qual será a vingança do Ed Poderoso/Gostoso Chefão?**_

**Gostaria de agradecer a tds os que mandaram reviews e colocaram a fic e/ou a autora que vos fala em alerta/favorito! Valeu mesmo^^**

_*****__**O Próximo post será no dia 23/08**_

**Ainda estou escrevendo o **_**cap 4**_** mas já vou adiantando que vai ser **_**muito, mas muito engraçado... **_**sério,**** esse cap num foi nd comparado ao ki tá chegando, pq a Bella vai aprontar várias com o Ed Poderoso/Gostoso Chefão... preparem-se^^**

**Enquanto o cap não vem... dêm uma olhadinha nas minhas outras fics, vcs não se arrependerão^^**

***CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO [E/B] – Short **

***VALENTINE'S DAY [E/B] – Short**

***OPOSTOS [E/B] – Short **

***AMOR ALÉM DO ÓDIO (em parceria com a **_**Maria Lua**_**^^)**

**# Ah, e Leitores fantasmas, por favor, mandem um oi pra mim!! Pq eu acredito nessa fórmula: Reviews = a autora estimulada e inspirada^^**

**Um abração pra tds**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


	4. Meu chefe me odeia Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer**

**N/A: O cap demorou, mas finalmente chegou! Obrigada pela paciência, boa leitura!^^**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter three**

**Meu chefe me odeia **

**(Part 1)**

Sejamos bem honestos aqui.

Por que _diabos _aceitei esse trabalho mesmo?

Ah, lembrei!

Deve ser por que eu estava no vermelho, praticamente sem comida em casa e dando trabalho à minha doce vizinha/melhor amiga, sem contar que se eu voltasse a trabalhar como bartender correria o risco de ser morta por um daqueles bêbados chapadões ou na pior das hipóteses acabaria confundida com um narcotraficante e provavelmente presa.

Ok, esses eram motivos fortes o suficiente pra me terem feito estar aqui, mas francamente, o qual o problema com o _Cullen? _

Tudo bem, admito que começamos com o pé esquerdo, pois acabei causando uns pequenos danos ao carro, aos negócios e provavelmente aos nervos dele, mas acontece.

A vida não é um _mar de rosas!!!_

_Porra! _

Ele precisava mesmo ficar me encarando daquele jeito?

Desde que entrei na maldita sala, me apresentei e tive o desprazer de ser reconhecida como _a louca da caminhonete monstro_, o Dr. Cullen simplesmente ficou mudo e passou a me encarar com um olhar tão cheio de escárnio e repulsa que temi sair dali dentro um caixão.

Credo!

Foi sem querer!!!

- Ah... D-Dr. Cullen... s-sabe, com relação ao seu carro, bem... eu sinto muito e...

- Não me interessa! – cortou-me bruscamente enquanto socava a mesa com força.

Engoli em seco já sentindo o suor frio escorrendo por entre meus dedos finos e ligeiramente trêmulos.

- O estrago já está feito! – disse entre dentes e voltando a me encarar com fúria.

Estremeci da cabeça aos pés ante aquele olhar minucioso e repleto de ódio.

Por um instante senti-me completamente nua e desprotegida, como se todos os meus segredos mais bem guardados e inclusive os cantos mais obscuros de minha mente fossem violados, invadidos por aquele par de esmeraldas gélidas e terrivelmente belas.

Lembrei-me das palavras da falecida Reneé...

"_Bella meu amor, não adianta esconder, você é como um livro aberto... mas, apenas para os que possuem olhos de ver."_

Nunca entendi muito bem o que ela quis dizer, mas seja lá o que o fosse Reneé mostrou-se correta, uma vez que o Cullen _parecia_ ler as minhas emoções de uma forma tão... _intensa_ e precisaque chegava a assustar.

- S-se o senhor não precisa mais de mim... – afirmei quase sem fôlego – então me vou – terminei levantando rapidamente da cadeira.

Compreendi que precisava sair dali com urgência, a presença daquele homem era sufocante, podia sentir as garras do Leão prenderem e esmagarem bem devagar, prontas para destroçarem meu ego a qualquer momento.

Foi então que a ficha caiu.

Era tudo um jogo psicológico pra ver quem era o elo mais fraco, o primeiro cair, a admitir a derrota e entregar os pontos. Não havia o que fazer, naquele exato momento Edward Cullen tinha total influência sobre mim, fui pega de surpresa em meu próprio jogo e ele parecia ter conhecimento disso.

Toda a minha força, coragem e autoconfiança haviam desaparecido como num passe de mágica a partir do momento em que o Dr. Cullen cravou suas esmeraldas diabólicas em mim.

Finalmente entendi que os funcionários não estavam brincando, muito menos exagerando, o Cullen era diferente, seu corpo exalava uma presença intimidadora e seus olhos emanavam uma frieza que chegava a ser angustiante.

Não era à toa que todos o temiam tanto.

- Não lhe dei permissão para se retirar – o peso das palavras ríspidas dele esbofetearam em cheio minha face – volte. Ainda não _terminei _com você.

- P-perdão senhor – sussurrei tentando controlar a voz trêmula.

Ignorando o meu pedido de desculpas ele deu-me as costas, foi até um armário e retirou de dentro da terceira gaveta um pen-drive.

- _Analise_ os documentos que estão aqui e _faça_ um relatório sobre cada um deles – ordenou jogando-me o pequeno objeto que por pouco não foi ao chão.

- Para quando?

- Amanhã pela manhã.

- Como quiser senhor – assenti mecanicamente, girei nos calcanhares e saí da sala dos horrores o mais depressa que minhas pernas suportavam.

Uma vez fora daquela câmara de tortura do século XXI, senti as garras do Leão me soltarem e novamente fui capaz de respirar.

Suguei o ar com força umas dez vezes, enxuguei as mãos suadas na roupa e trilhei o caminho até a minha sala não antes de ser abordada pelos curiosos "colegas" de trabalho.

- Ela está viva!!! – festejou Mike, crente que iríamos ter um encontro.

Coitado.

Ninguém disse que sonhar era proibido.

- Céus, você está mais pálida que um cadáver – afirmou uma despreocupada Jéssica.

Essa era a falsidade personificada, um escorregão e ela com certeza me colocaria em problemas.

- Parece que a novata sobreviveu – ironizou Lauren. Essa sim era perigosa – mas até quando irá agüentar??

Nada melhor que uma boa discussão pra levantar o meu ânimo.

Imediatamente recobrei a compostura e encarei a _vaca_ com altivez, já era hora de alguém colocá-la no lugar.

- Agüentarei o tempo que for necessário... _querida._ E você, por que não cuida dos seus próprios negócios? Ou será que não consegue dar conta do recado? – cuspi-lhe _educadamente_ as palavras enquanto apontava para sua mesa repleta de arquivos desorganizados.

- Agora se me derem licença, tenho um trabalho a fazer.

Retirei-me deixando uma Lauren boquiaberta, vermelha de raiva e xingando-me de vários nomes os quais nem me dei ao trabalho de ouvir.

- Quem aquelazinha pensa que é?? – perguntou _a desmoralizada _para uma Jéssica chocada, assim como todos os que assistiam à cena.

*******************************

Entrei em minha sala bati a porta com força e deixei meu corpo descansar contra a madeira fria e lisa.

"_Céus... e o dia está só começando" – _choraminguei.

Corri para verificar os arquivos do pen-drive, queria terminar os relatórios antes do horário do almoço e esfregar na cara daquele _demônio_ – vulgo meu chefe – o quão eficiente eu poderia ser.

Ainda não havia me recuperado totalmente do choque, a experiência não foi nada agradável, Edward Cullen sabia mesmo como intimidar alguém, mas eu não cairia na mesma armadilha duas vezes. Assim que o Leão avançasse com suas garras eu estaria pronta para enfrentá-lo.

Esperei alguns segundos até o sistema processar os dados, em seguida cliquei na pasta amarela e quando a mesma se abriu exibindo os arquivos... quase caí pra trás!!!

_- PUTA QUÉ LA MIERDA!!!_ – praguejei alto.

O desgraçado havia me dado uma tarefa impossível de se completar em menos de um dia. Não tinha como um ser humano _normal _ler, catalogar e escrever um relatório sobre _duzentos arquivos. _

_DUZENTOS!!!_

_D-U-Z-E-N-TO-S!_

Preciso repetir? Acho que não...

Ainda chocada com a situação absurda disquei para o chefe a fim de satisfações.

- Dr. Cullen tem certeza de que os relatórios são pra amanhã? Por que acho que será impossível analisar todos esses arquivos em tão pouco tempo e...

- O que você acha ou deixa de achar _não me interessa_! Apenas _faça_ o que mandei, ou será que a sua cabeçinha não consegue processar uma simples ordem?? – questionou-me irônico, quase pude ver aquele sorrisinho _nojento_ e altivo na cara dele.

"_O safado, filho da puta, atrevido estava me chamando de incompetente! Miserável! Mas isso não ficaria de graça, não mesmo!!" _– pensei sentindo o sangue ferver e a boa educação ir embora aos poucos.

- Entendido, _senhor _– sibilei entre dentes e batendo o telefone com força.

Voltei ao computador, encarei-o com um olhar resignado, estralei os dedos e comecei a trabalhar.

_**Muitas e muitas horas depois...**_

- Acabei! Nem acredito! Acho que mereço um prêmio por tanta eficiência! Agora só falto imprimir e organizar tudo nas pastas – festejei.

"_Hummmm... acho que vou deixar pra fazer isso amanhã cedo antes do desgraçad... ugh... patrão "querido" chegar"_ – pensei resoluta.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo se passou desde que me tranquei naquela sala e comecei o serviço, mas quando olhei o relógio de parede vi que já se passava das nove da noite e a Empresa estava prestes a fechar.

Imediatamente juntei os papéis espalhados, arrumei a minha bolsa e comecei a catar as embalagens vazias de barras de cereal.

É... barras de cereal. Pra ser mais precisa devorei vinte e cinco barrinhas pra me manter firme, pois graças ao _babaca engravatado_ fiquei sem almoço, lanche e provavelmente ficarei sem jantar.

"_Pelo menos eu terminei..." _– pensei aliviada.

Peguei minhas coisas, apaguei as luzes e tranquei a sala caminhando lentamente até o corredor.

Chegando lá, encontrei tudo estranhamente silencioso, não havia ninguém em lugar algum e as luzes das outras salas estavam apagadas dando ao ambiente um ar no mínimo... _desconfortável._

Andei a passos largos tentando encontrar a saída o quanto antes, afinal aquilo estava muito esquisito.

Tudo se apresentava completamente deserto, não havia serventes, funcionários, vigias, ninguém, só o desagradável silêncio e algumas luzes a piscar de modo a criar sombras bruxuleantes e fantasmagóricas fazendo-me ofegar de susto a cada segundo.

Olhei ao redor assustada e com a ligeira impressão de que alguém estava a me observar. Em resposta, senti a adrenalina circular cada vez mais rápido, meu corpo tenso estava alerta e consciente a qualquer movimento enquanto meu sangue pulsava e cada músculo se retesava de pavor.

Agarrei firme a alça da bolsa pressionando-a com meus dedos suados até que as juntas ficassem brancas com tamanho esforço. Procurei por ajuda, por qualquer barulho de máquina, diálogo, qualquer sinal que provasse que eu não estava só naquela empresa gigantesca e completamente desconhecida.

- T-tem alguém aí???

Nada...

**POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!**

Abafei um grito de susto e temor, segundos depois "relaxei" ao reparar que foi apenas o estourar de uma lâmpada, não havia necessidade para tanto alarde, mas era impossível de se evitar.

Por mais que tentasse, respirasse devagar e dissesse mentalmente que não era nada de mais eu simplesmente não conseguia impedir o pânico de me invadir e preencher cada poro de meu corpo exausto.

Voltei a caminhar num ritmo ainda mais apressado, os nervos à flor da pele imploravam para que eu saísse logo dali. Os únicos sons que cortavam o ar era o irritante barulho de minhas botas chocando-se contra o chão frio, o farfalhar de meu sobre-tudo e o arfar descontrolado de minha respiração alta.

Tornei a olhar pra trás esperando inutilmente me deparar com algum funcionário ou servente.

Nada.

**ZZZZZZIIIIII!!!!!!**

Ouvi um estranho e repetitivo ruído ecoar bem acima de minha cabeça.

Olhei na direção do barulho e vislumbrei uma lâmpada a zunir e piscar, quando de repente _todas_ as luzes do corredor em que _eu_ estava se apagaram, deixando apenas uma leve penumbra para me guiar.

Tateei as paredes em meio à escassa iluminação, tropeçando nos vasos de plantas, derrubando – e conseqüentemente quebrando – objetos e praguejando a _porra_ do carma e o _caralho_ do meu azar sem proporções.

"_Claro, com tantos outros lugares nessa empresa enorme, tinha que ter blecaute justo no lugar onde EU estou!" – _pensei irritada.

Por quê?

Por que eu não podia ter ao menos um dia de trabalho _normal_ igual a todos os outros seres humanos que habitam esse bendito planeta?

E pra completar, como se já não bastassem vinte e três anos de puro azar, ainda tinha que aturar um chefe _filho da puta_ que me odiava e uma empresa mal-assombrada.

"_Perfeito. Por que não há nada melhor que ficar presa, de barriga vazia e cansada num lugar enorme e desconhecido! __Não dá pra ficar pior__!" – _ironizei.

Mal terminei de pensar, quando do nada senti um par de mãos gélidas e fortes enlaçarem minha cintura prendendo-me num abraço de ferro.

Nota mental: _Sempre_ pode ficar pior, ainda mais em se tratando de Isabella _Azarada_ Swan.

Gelei por completo sentindo o ar me escapar dos pulmões enquanto meu coração batia numa dança frenética contra as costelas e meu estômago fraco revirava-se, fazendo com que o gosto amargo da bile me subisse à garganta.

Tomada pelo assombro, procurei me soltar a todo custo, debatendo-me, lutando inutilmente contra quem me prendia.

O sujeito por sua vez, mal parecia abalado por meus esforços, ele simplesmente me apertou ainda mais de modo que eu me chocasse contra seu peitoral másculo. Naquele momento percebi que não havia escapatória, eu estava sem ação, completamente imobilizada e envolvida por aquela parede de músculos.

Por um segundo senti minha garganta destravar e juntei fôlego para pedir ajuda.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SOCORROOOOOOO! – gritei usando todo o poder de minhas cordas vocais.

Mas foi inútil.

Rapidamente uma daquelas mãos enormes largou minha cintura e abafou-me o grito de desespero. Senti o homem aproximar-se de meu ouvido, seus lábios quentes e macios tocavam-me o lóbulo da orelha de forma lenta, torturante e muito... _sensual._

- Não grite – sussurrou-me uma voz sexy e musical.

Os pelinhos de minha nuca se arrepiaram ao sentir aquela respiração morna e adocicada acariciar toda a extensão do meu pescoço exposto. Estremeci levemente ao senti-lo inalar o odor de minha pele, seus lábios quase tocando minha mandíbula.

Não consegui reagir, por alguma razão desconhecida meu corpo encontrava-se entorpecido com a proximidade e recusava-se a quebrar aquele contato. Faíscas de eletricidade percorriam cada ponto em que ele me tocava.

Pensamentos macabros e _nada puritanos_ começaram a me invadir, e foi aí que me dei conta de que eu precisava escapar do agarre daquele sujeito antes que o pior acontecesse.

Assustada com a idéia de ser violada – e provavelmente morta – reuni forças e contra ataquei o desconhecido mordendo-lhe a mão que me tapava a boca e dando-lhe uma cotovelada certeira no estômago. Pude vê-lo arquejar e se afastar um pouco.

Tentei correr, mas ele passou um de seus braços novamente por minha cintura mantendo-me fixa no mesmo lugar.

Sem pensar duas vezes e usando de toda a minha flexibilidade, girei ainda presa por aquele braço rígido ficando de frente pra o estranho, segurei-o pelos ombros e meti uma bela _joelhada_ entre suas pernas com toda a minha força – juro que pude ouvir o barulho de _algo_ se partindo – ainda insatisfeita, acertei-o com um belo _gancho_**¹ **de esquerda bem na cara.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SUA DESGRAÇADA! AAAH! AAAAAH! – pude ouvi-lo urrar de dor e desabar no chão com tudo.

- ISSO É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A NÃO ATACAR _MOCINHAS INDEFESAS NO ESCURO!_– gritei num surto de coragem e revolta – SEU _MANÍACO_! – estralei os dedos pronta para espancá-lo um pouco mais, porém me detive ao reparar que o _tarado cretino_ já estava acabado no chão e gemendo de dor.

Como sempre tive o _coração mole_ e bondoso, contentei-me apenas em dar-lhe um pontapé no abdômen fazendo-o arquejar, tossir e se encolher em posição fetal enquanto ainda cobria suas _"partes baixas"_ recém atacadas.

De repente uma das lâmpadas voltou a funcionar e eu pude enxergar com nitidez o rosto do covarde que me havia atacado, o qual _bravamente _derrotei.

Aproximei-me devagar me certificando de ele estava mesmo incapacitado. Agradeci mentalmente ao professor de defesa pessoal por ter sido tão paciente e persistente a ponto de me ensinar a enfrentar esse tipo de abordagem.

À medida que chegava perto do _tarado_, reparei que ele escondia seu _"brinquedo"_ de forma protetora com as mãos, choramingando e praguejando algo bem baixinho.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TÁ DOENDO? BEM FEITO SEU _BASTARDO SEM VERGONHA!_ HAHAHAHAHAHA! – gargalhei de forma diabólica.

Porém meu sorriso foi desaparecendo quando reconheci de imediato um mar de cabelos ruivos arrepiados a apontar em todas as direções e um par de olhos verdes congelantes fulminarem em minha direção.

"_Se isso for um pesadelo, por favor, alguém me faça acordar!!!" – _implorei a quem quer que estivesse lá no alto olhando por minha pobre, _azarada_ e desgraçada alma.

- DR. CULLEN!!

**Continua...**

**______________________________________________________________________**

***G****ancho¹ **(ou Hook): Golpe característico do Boxe, desferido em movimento curvo do punho, atingindo lateralmente dificultando a defesa do oponente. Difere do Cruzado pela distância que é aplicado (próximo e contornando a guarda adversária). O gancho termina seu movimento com o braço flexionado.

______________________________________________________________________

**N/A: Hello galera do meu coração! Como foi a semana de vcs?? Consegui postar 1 dia antes, ki bom né?^^**

**Gentem, tou mt contente pelas reviews, mt obrigada, pois é graças a vcs que essa fic é possível!**

**Aí está o cap 4, confesso ki eu tou começando a ter pena da Bella, imaginem o ki o Ed fará com ela (tadinha dela, ou não^^). Na verdade, **_**adoro**_** colocá-la em situações cômicas, fico aki rindo das minhas próprias piadas infames, mama acha ki eu tenho problemas... será?**

**Estou _trabalhando no cap 5_ e já vou adiantando ki tá **_**muito engraçado**_**, mais até do ki esse, mas sou suspeita a falar. **

**Se vcs pensam que os "acidentes" acabaram... estão mt enganadas!**

_******__**PRÓXIMO POST**__**: 30/08^^**_

**Se vcs me mandarem mts reviews prometo fazer o melhor para conseguir postar antes...**

**Reviews = autora mais inspirada^^**

****Ficwriters de todo o Brasil, uni-vos à Campanha encabeçada pela companheira Maria Lua: Mandem um "oi" para a autora!^^ **

**Gentem postei uma **_**fic nova**_** aki no site: **

_**# # **__**A ESCOLHIDA**_** (é bem diferente de tudo o ki eu já escrevi antes, espero poder contar com o apoio de vcs^^)**

**Outras fics:**

**CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO**

**VALENTINE'S DAY**

**OPOSTOS**

**AMOR ALÉM DO ÓDIO (Em parceria com a **_**Maria Lua**_**^^)**

**Amu vcs, até a próxima!!!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


	5. Meu chefe me odeia Parte 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

**N/A: Hello povo do meu coração! Como prometido aí está o capítulo 5, espero sinceramente que vos agrade. **

***Por favor, mandem reviews, preciso saber a opinião de vcs!^^**

**Reviews = autora inspirada^__^**

**Boa leitura!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter four**

**Meu chefe me odeia **

**(Part 2)**

_À medida que chegava perto do pervertido, reparei que ele escondia seu "brinquedo" de forma protetora com as mãos choramingando e praguejando algo bem baixinho. _

_- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TÁ DOENDO? BEM FEITO SEU BASTARDO SEM VERGONHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! – gargalhei de forma diabólica. _

_Porém meu sorriso foi desaparecendo quando reconheci de imediato um mar de cabelos ruivos arrepiados a apontar em todas as direções e um par de olhos verdes congelantes fulminarem em minha direção._

"_Se isso for um pesadelo, por favor, alguém me faça acordar!!!" – implorei a quem quer que estivesse lá no alto olhando por minha pobre, azarada e desgraçada alma._

_- DR. CULLEN!! _

***************************************

- OH MEU DEUS!!! – gritei espantada com a infeliz – ou não – _coincidência._

Corri para ajudá-lo.

Agachei-me ao lado dele tocando-lhe cuidadosamente o rosto perfeito, agora inchado graças ao meu soco. Sério, nunca pensei que eu tivesse um gancho assim tão poderoso... o que uma boa dose de adrenalina e desespero não fazem com uma mulher.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! – rugiu de modo ríspido rejeitando meu contato gentil enquanto se sentava ainda com a mão no _"Júnior"_ – O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, SUA _IDIOTA_???

Ok. Agora a minha paciência foi pro espaço de vez. Senti o termômetro que mede o meu nível de irritação ficar no vermelho. Sem mais suportar toda a raiva acumulada durante um dia inteiro de _azar triplicado_, acabei por explodir:

- O QUE DEU EM MIM, É ISSO? – gritei com um sorriso repleto de escárnio e fúria, a revolta transbordando em minhas veias.

- VOU TE DIZER O QUE DEU EM MIM! TOU COM UMA DOR DE CABEÇA DOS _DIABOS_, NÃO TENHO COMIDA EM CASA, QUASE FUI ATROPELADA POR UM IMBECIL QUE POR ACASO ERA _VOCÊ,_ PASSEI O RESTO DO DIA TRABALHANDO NA _PORRA_ DOS DOCUMENTOS QUE _VOCÊ_ MANDOU, NÃO ALMOÇEI, NÃO JANTEI, NÃO DESCANÇEI, FIQUEI PERDIDA NESSA EMPRESA GIGANTE E DO NADA FUI ATACADA NO MEIO DA ESCURIDÃO! O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE??? – soltei tudo num só fôlego, em seguida puxei desesperadamente o oxigênio para meus pulmões antes que eu morresse de falta de ar ou tivesse uma síncope.

Repeti o processo umas cinco vezes até minha respiração normalizar e meu rosto voltar à sua coloração pálida de sempre.

O chefe me olhava estarrecido com a cabeça levemente inclinada, nenhuma expressão transparecia em seu rosto de Serafim. Talvez ele ainda estivesse assimilando o meu bombardeio de palavras ou o soco de antes deve ter afetado sua capacidade de raciocínio por que o cara me olhava incrédulo, como seu eu fosse uma assombração ou uma _louca de TPM foragida do hospício_.

Ok. Talvez eu fosse mesmo uma _louca de TPM foragida do hospício_.

Ah, corta essa, se o _cretino _tivesse a metade do azar que eu tenho, com certeza ele me compreenderia e daria um crédito a mais para a pobre Swan aqui.

"_ótimo, agora ele pensa que eu surtei de vez! Parabéns Isabella, você e essa sua boca enorme!" – _pensei irônica.

O mais estranho era que ele ainda me observava, suas sobrancelhas grossas e bem desenhadas estavam franzidas numa evidente expressão de raiva e confusão. Pude notar uma pequena chama se acender naqueles gloriosos olhos verdes, era a chama negra da cólera.

A intensidade do rancor e do ódio que irradiava daqueles orbes era tanta que senti um poderoso arrepio correr ao longo de minha coluna fazendo-me estremecer involuntariamente. Mas ao invés de tomar qualquer atitude impensada ele simplesmente cerrou os olhos com força, trincou a mandíbula e se acalmou.

Um silêncio desagradável se instaurou entre nós.

- Você não foi a única que teve problemas hoje – afirmou o Cullen num tom neutro e sério – fiquei preso no trânsito, um certo _alguém_ – disse lançando novamente aquele olhar mortal e congelante em minha direção – arranhou o meu Volvo prata favorito, esse mesmo _alguém_ atravessou a rua sem prestar atenção e...

- EPA! Pode ir parando por aí! Foi _você_ que veio dirigindo igual a um fugitivo numa rua onde o limite máximo permitido é de vinte quilômetros e...

Parei de falar antes que ele mesmo calasse a minha boca.

Sério, esse cara tem problemas, ele é um completo desvairado à beira de um colapso de nervos.

Coitadinho...

Tão _lindo..._

- Aham, aham... como eu estava dizendo antes da sua intromissão – revirei os olhos ante o comentário desnecessário do Cullen – por _sua causa_ fiquei dando explicações inúteis na delegacia, cheguei atrasado em uma importante reunião e acabei perdendo meus clientes. Tudo isso por _sua_, e somente _sua culpa_ – enfatizou numa voz firme e colérica, seus punhos fechados tremiam em fúria, percebi que ele estava se controlando para não perder a cabeça.

- Desculpe – falei num sussurro e encarando o chão – realmente sinto muito, não era a minha intenção te atrapalhar. Pode parecer estranho, mas a culpa não é minha e sim do _carma_, d-do azar que me persegue e-e...

Num movimento rápido demais para meus olhos marejados acompanharem ele tocou meu queixo elevando-o de modo que eu pudesse encará-lo nos olhos.

Por um momento senti meu coração palpitar em um ritmo diferente e meu rosto esquentar diante do modo como ele me observava. Por algum motivo desconhecido o Cullen me encarava de uma forma distinta de todas as outras vezes, uma nova emoção que não consegui identificar atravessou seus olhos misteriosos.

Aos poucos reparei no quão próximo nossos rostos estavam, ele havia se calado de repente e continuava a me analisar, sua respiração leve tocava-me a face de um jeito tão delicado e inebriante que me fez suspirar automaticamente. Observei cada detalhe, cada contorno daquele rosto de marfim, perdendo-me naqueles lábios perfeitos, eles eram tão atraentes e pareciam ser macios, deliciosos e...

Pára tudo.

Em que _caralho _estou pensando???

"_Acalme-se Isabella, não se descabele. Tudo isso é mera conseqüência de sua mente cansada e da barriga vazia" _– repeti essa idéia como um _mantra_ tentando assim me consolar.

Funcionou.

Imediatamente desviei o rosto escapando daquele olhar que tanto me fascinava. Antes de voltar a observar o chão, deixei meus olhos passearem pelo corpo atlético do chefe, tentei compreender como ele podia ser assim tão forte, a roupa não deixava transparecer, mas eu pude _sentir_ uma avalanche de músculos rígidos e muito bem trabalhados me envolverem minutos atrás.

Continuei a minha observação até que eu reparei no tamanho _dele_, meus olhos se arregalaram como pratos diante do volume do _material_, não que eu entendesse do assunto, mas céus... _ele_ parecia _enorme_, ou será que era só o inchaço da joelhada? Seja lá o que fosse cerrei os olhos, balancei a cabeça tentando espairecer e ergui-me rapidamente do chão frio.

De repente as luzes voltaram a se acender de uma só vez clareando todo o ambiente.

- Estranho, pensei que a energia tivesse acabado – afirmei casualmente olhando pra cima.

- Acha mesmo que essa empresa é como as espeluncas em que você já trabalhou? O gerador demora alguns minutos para ser ativado – informou-me o _imbecil_ retomando a sua pose de _metido à besta._

"_Porra, ele tem mesmo que se achar tanto? Tudo bem que ele pode, mas onde caralho se enfiou a droga da humildade?" _– pensei de olhos fechados enquanto massageava a têmpora.

- Como você está se sentindo? – perguntei despreocupada.

- _Olhe_ bem pra minha cara e responda – rebateu o _Dr. Azedo._

- Acho que ficará bem, foi apenas um soquinho leve – afirmei dando de ombros – e não se preocupe você não vai ficar_ infértil_ – acrescentei não poupando risadinhas debochadas e dando-lhe as costas.

No minuto seguinte ele havia se reerguido do chão e me empurrado com força contra a parede, sua mão direita agarrou violentamente o meu braço enquanto a esquerda chocava-se de modo brusco contra parede de forma a não me deixar escapar.

Ele havia me prendido, _de novo_.

- Não brinque comigo Swan! Você pode acabar se dando muito _mal_ – sibilou com ódio a milímetros de meu rosto, nossos narizes quase a se tocarem, seus olhos viam-se escurecidos pela raiva.

Eu mal conseguia respirar uma vez que o susto fora enorme, senti minhas pernas a ponto de cederem, a única coisa que me mantinha ciente de tudo era a proximidade de nossos corpos e a dor em meu braço. Mas eu não demonstrei medo, não iria dar a ele tamanho deleite, foi então que o encarei de volta mergulhando fundo no oceano de esmeraldas obscuras.

- _Solte_. Está me machucando – avisei sentido o medo e a raiva dançarem em meu estômago – não me faça pedir duas vezes.

Deu certo, em poucos segundos ele pareceu acordar de seu surto de ira, pois voltou os olhos para a própria mão que me apertava firmemente o pulso e sem perder tempo soltou-me com um olhar arrependido, era como se me pedisse desculpas.

_Desculpas silenciosas_.

Ele parecia extremamente confuso e nervoso, deu-me as costas e começou a passar repetidamente as mãos nos fios ruivos bagunçando-os ainda mais.

- Fique sabendo que só lhe segurei naquela hora por que você estava prestes a cair escada abaixo. E como você me agradece? Espancando-me como se eu fosse o pior dos seres – afirmou exasperado.

Ô Sujeitinho _dramático._

Ele se daria muito bem na carreira artística...

Quando me virei para trás, reparei no alto e perigoso lance de escadas o qual por pouco não me causou um novo acidente.

Ok. Talvez ele realmente tivesse me salvado, mas eu jamais iria agradecê-lo. Um homem _grosso, arrogante, impulsivo, mal-educado, imbecil_ e _egoísta_ como Edward Cullen não merecia nada, muito menos a _minha_ gratidão. Fato.

- Aonde _pensa_ que vai? – inquiriu-me friamente.

- Adivinha? – ironizei revirando os olhos – achar a saída – rebati irritada me afastando ao máximo do_ Dr. Eu me acho/sou o gostosão._

- E por acaso você _sabe_ onde fica a saída?

- Aah... eu... _irei_ descobrir – respondi pouco convicta.

- Sei... – respondeu esboçando o _maldito_ sorriso presunçoso.

_Puta merda_...

Juro que se ele não fosse meu patrão eu já teria voado naquela carinha linda e arrancado todos aqueles dentes branquinhos e alinhados um por um, bem lentamente com um alicate enferrujado e sem anestesia.

- _Siga-me_ – ordenou o _Dr. Sabe_ tudo me conduzindo ao... _elevador._

Estanquei.

- Se você acha que eu vou entrar nessa _coisa _movida a um gerador e que funciona conforme a própria vontade, então está muito enganado – coloquei as mãos na cintura, ergui o queixo e bati o pé.

- _Pare_ de birra e _entre _logo – mandou o _Dr. Eu sou o Máximo_.

- Me o-b-r-i-g-u-e – desafiei-o.

Segundos depois me arrependi de tê-lo provocado.

Quando menos esperei o _cavalo batizado_ me agarrou pela cintura levantando-me do chão como se eu não pesasse nada, me colocou em seu ombro e carregou-me à força pra dentro do _maldito_ elevador.

- Sou claustrofóbica! Me solta! Eu posso ir de escada – berrei socando inutilmente aquelas costas bem definidas. Mas o_ bastardo_ apenas me ignorou e continuou na mesma posição esperando o elevador chegar ao térreo.

Desisti de lutar e concentrei-me em não desmaiar, necessitava urgente de uma distração. Foi então que minhas narinas foram invadidas por um peculiar odor que imediatamente reconheci como a fragrância masculina que exalava do Cullen.

Tinha de admitir que o cheiro dele era delicioso, viciante e acima de tudo... _convidativo_. Atiçada pelo _desgraçado_ do bichinho da curiosidade, acabei me aproximando do pescoço do chefe e aspirei aquele odor gostoso e único, o qual identifiquei como o resultado de uma leve mistura de canela com menta.

Fechei os olhos e deliciei-me com as sensações despertadas.

Por um leve descuido de minha parte, suspirei lançando minha respiração diretamente no pescoço cheiroso do Cullen. Vi o homem enrijecer, trincar a mandíbula com força, cerrar o punho livre e tremer... de raiva pra variar. Pelo visto era melhor eu me concentrar em outra coisa antes que o _Dr. Estressado _fizesse uma _loucura _dentro daquele elevador _apertado_...

Apertado...

Náuseas...

Paredes se fechando...

Náuseas²...

Maldita claustrofobia...

Náuseas³...

Foquei-me na música _idiota_ que todos os elevadores tocam e assim consegui me manter consciente.

**PIM...**

_**Térreo...**_

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a maldita porta se abriu e eu pude finalmente respirar aliviada agradecendo a Deus por não ter enfartado naquela joça, e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta o _Dr. Boa Educação_ me lançou bruscamente ao chão como se eu fosse um saco de batatas podres, por pouco não me desequilibrei.

Voltei o rosto para encará-lo e demandar qual era o problema, porém ele já havia ido embora me deixando sozinha naquele lugar frio e deserto. Olhei o relógio e quase tive um treco ao constatar que já eram vinte e duas horas.

Incrível, uma hora na companhia daquela _criatura detestável_ pareceram séculos, ainda bem que terminou, pelo menos por hoje.

Caminhei até o estacionamento, não antes de tomar uma bela chuva que me fez o "_favor_" de começar a cair no exato momento em que pus o pé para fora do abrigo da empresa.

"_Claro, claro... por que hoje ainda é sexta-feira treze" – _sorri com a triste verdade.

Desisti de sair correndo feito uma sem juízo, pois eu poderia ter o desprazer de me estatelar no chão e eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de mais um hematoma para a coleção por isso resolvi caminhar despreocupadamente no meio da chuva. Tirei o sobre-tudo negro e aproveitei ao máximo a sensação de Paz que os pingos grossos de água traziam ao chocarem-se contra minha pele desprotegida.

Não me importei com frio, nem com a roupa molhada começar a pesar e a colar em meu corpo dificultando a mobilidade, _nada_ iria perturbar meus pequenos e escassos minutos de tranqüilidade.

_Nada_...

**SHUÁÁÁÁÁ...**

Falei cedo demais...

O _caralho _do Volvo prata passou com tudo em uma enorme poça de água suja, que _por acaso _estava perto de mim, dando-me um verdadeiro "banho".

- _MERDA!_ – esbravejei depois de cuspir o _bolo_ _de sujeira_ que me havia entrado goela abaixo.

Quando ergui o rosto me deparei com ninguém menos que o _safado, energúmeno, imbecil, filho da puta_ do meu chefe gargalhando sadicamente de dentro do seu confortável e quentinho Volvo prata não mais tão brilhante assim.

- _Desgraçado_ – sibilei entre dentes com a ira revolvendo-me as entranhas.

Fui pisando duro até a minha caminhonete, larguei de qualquer jeito as coisas molhadas no banco do passageiro, girei a chave na ignição até ouvir o ronco alto do motor.

Corroída pelo sentimento de vingança, pisei no acelerador e fui em direção ao maldito Volvo.

"_É hoje que eu fodo de uma vez com esse carro!" _– pensei lambendo os lábios.

Eu iria transformar aquele veículo dos infernos em ferro velho e de quebra ainda faria meu chefe virar _sardinha enlatada_.

Um plano perfeito.

Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Pisei fundo no acelerador ouvindo meu bebê metálico protestar e parti pra cima do Volvo prata me deleitando em ver o _Dr. Desgraçado Cullen_ tirar o sorrisinho sacana da cara, desligar o celular e me fitar com cara de _"ela não se atreverá a fazer isso"._

E antes que _o infeliz_ pudesse tirar o carro da frente, lancei minha Chevy na direção do Volvo sem nenhuma piedade arrancando-lhe num só golpe o pára-choque mais a lanterna traseira esquerda.

"_Tarde demais baby, já fiz" _– pensei vitoriosa.

Nossa, a expressão chocada do Cullen foi impagável, ele simplesmente ficou com cara de _abestalhado babão_ _encarando o vazio_.

Não agüentei a cena ridícula e caí na risada.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – minha gargalhada escandalosa pareceu tirá-lo do transe, uma vez que o dito cujo saiu _puto _da vida de dentro do carro amassado e me lançou um olhar tão insano, repulsivo e macabro que pensei que o Cullen estivesse pronto pra me matar a qualquer instante.

Sem o mínimo de senso de conservação de minha parte – confesso – enviei-lhe um olhar altivo, arqueei minha sobrancelha, mordi o lábio de modo provocante, fiz biquinho sexy e mandei-lhe um beijo ruidoso.

Isso foi o estopim para ele iniciar uma corrida frenética em minha direção – e como ele era rápido – o cara parecia um verdadeiro psicopata, ou melhor, um Leão faminto e raivoso louco pra estraçalhar e _devorar_ a sua presa – nesse caso, Isabella Azarada Swan –.

Eu é que não ficaria parada esperando.

Troquei rapidamente de marcha e acelerei a picape ao máximo deixando o _doce_ e _querido_ chefinho pra trás comendo poeira.

Literalmente.

Engraçado. Sentia-me tão feliz e revigorada que comecei a rir igual a uma demente, nem parecia que eu _quase_ tinha conseguido matar _intencionalmente_ o meu chefe. Que coisa.

- SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN – ouvi ao longe o Leão enfurecido rugir.

Ignorando o _animal descontrolado_ e com pensamentos pra lá de positivos peguei a rua principal que levava até a minha casa. Via-me feliz e ansiosa para contar à minha amiga Ângela como havia sido o meu primeiro dia de trabalho, mal podia esperar pra narrar as minhas _grandes aventuras._

**Continua...**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Notinha do cap passado que ficou em aberto:**

*** Narcotraficante²**: pessoa que realiza tráfico de substâncias ilícitas, entorpecentes.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**N/A: Gatinhas (os) do meu coração como vão? (*hahaha rimou^^*)**

**Fiquei mega contente com as reviews de vcs!!! Mt obrigada pelo apoio e consideração viu?**

**Tenho um importante comunicado a fazer...**

**Aham aham...**

_**AVISO:**_** Já tou com umas idéias pra o próximo capítulo e já vou adiantando que terá umas _descrições_ pra lá de _calientes_, além da boa e velha comédia de sempre.**

_**PRÓXIMO CAP**__**ÍTULO:**__** POV DO**_** Perturbado/tarado/sem noção/gatíssimo **_**EMMET CULLEN!!!**_

**Pelo desenvolver da fic acho que terei de alterar a classificação dela para **_**Rated M,**_** mas ainda não é nada certo...**

_**POV do Ed**_** chegará **_**em breve^^**_

_**# **__**Próximo post:**__** 13/09**_

_**## A Escolhida**_** terá seu **_**1º cap**_** postado no **_**dia: 07/09 **_**(se tudo der certo^^)**

**Minhas outras fics:**

***CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO**

***VALENTINE'S DAY**

***OPOSTOS**

*** AMOR ALÉM DO ÓDIO (em parceria com a **_**Maria Lua**_**^^)**

*** A ESCOLHIDA**

**Amu vcs viu?**

**Até breve!!!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


	6. Confusão e mais confusão

**Disclaimer: Tds os personagens de Twilight pertencem a Stephenie Meyer^^**

**N/A: Amores do meu coração que saudades!! **

**Primeiro quero agradecer pelas inúmeras reviews MARAVILHOSAS que recebi. Nunca, repito, nunca imaginei receber tantas (*Lali pulando e dançando de alegria igual uma insana*).**

**Segundo, quero me desculpar pela demora, tive uns problemas na faculdade, fora as mil provas, trabalhos, seminários, projetos de pesquisa. Mas aqui está o cap.**

**Bem, eu prometi um POV do Emm, mas ele vem logo dps desse. Confesso que esse **_**esdrúxulo**_** e aparentemente **_**chato**_** POV da Bella **_**não é**_** de todo **_**inútil**_**, ele será importante para vcs entenderem o que está por vir.**

**Aproveitem bem, pois esse será o **_**último POV da Azarada**_** (pelo menos por enquanto^^)**

**Boa Leitura e, por favor, mandem reviews^^**

**Desculpem qualquer coisa, espero que o cap realmente vos agrade^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Five**

**Confusão e mais confusão**

**Bella POV**

_Sem o mínimo de senso de conservação de minha parte – confesso – enviei-lhe um olhar altivo, arqueei minha sobrancelha, mordi o lábio de modo provocante, fiz biquinho sexy e mandei-lhe um beijo ruidoso._

_Isso foi o estopim para ele iniciar uma corrida frenética em minha direção – e como ele era rápido – o cara parecia um verdadeiro psicopata, ou melhor, um Leão faminto e raivoso louco pra estraçalhar e devorar a sua presa – nesse caso, Isabella Azarada Swan –. _

_Eu é que não ficaria parada esperando._

_Troquei rapidamente de marcha e acelerei a picape ao máximo deixando o doce e querido chefinho pra trás comendo poeira._

_Literalmente._

_Engraçado. Sentia-me tão feliz e revigorada que comecei a rir igual a uma demente, nem parecia que eu quase tinha conseguido matar intencionalmente o meu chefe. Que coisa._

_- SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN – ouvi ao longe o Leão enfurecido rugir._

_Ignorando o animal descontrolado e com pensamentos pra lá de positivos peguei a rua principal que levava até a minha casa. Via-me feliz e ansiosa para contar à minha amiga Ângela como havia sido o meu primeiro dia de trabalho, mal podia esperar pra narrar as minhas grandes aventuras._

*****************************

**Dim – Dom**

- Hey Bells! – cumprimentou Ângela abrindo a porta de seu apartamento recebendo-me com um amplo sorriso.

- Hey Angie! – respondi abraçando-a para logo em seguida vê-la se afastar de mim rapidamente com a testa franzida, parecia até que havia tomado um choque. Nos fundos do apartamento pude vislumbrar uma mancha acinzentada correr _desesperadamente _pra cima de mim – oi pra você também, meu _bebê!_ Espero que tenha sido um bom garoto e se comportado direitinho na minha ausência – afirmei encarando-o séria.

- Ora Bells, James nunca dá preocupação, mas confesso que dessa vez ele me surpreendeu... ficou o dia inteiro muito _deprimido_, deve ser saudades da dona – explicou a jovem afastando-se discretamente de mim.

Suspeito.

- Ow, meu amor ficou com saudades foi? – perguntei docemente afagando o focinho peludo e fofinho de meu lindo Husky fazendo-o se aninhar ainda mais a mim.

Que gracinha.

Já disse o quanto _amo_ o meu mascote?

James continuou a me lamber e cheirar até do nada ele parou, me observou com os olhos estreitos durante uns segundos e se afastou com o nariz enrugado.

Esquisito, ele nunca agia assim, normalmente _eu_ tinha de fazer chantagem para que ele desgrudasse de mim.

- Então Bella, por que você demorou tanto pra chegar hein? Já estava ficando preocupada e o coitado do James quase morreu de depressão aqui. Juro que até pensei em chamar a polícia, sabe como é né? Com o seu _azar absurdo_ qualquer coisa é possível... – afirmou a morena com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

- Muito engraçada senhorita Weber, isso, faz pouco caso do azar alheio, pisa ainda mais na ferida aberta – acentuei em voz teatral fazendo a jovem à minha frente bufar e revirar os olhos ante o meu drama desnecessário.

- Então, você demorou por que...

- Bem, o lance foi que eu tive uns _pequenos problemas_ pra resolver, mas pode ficar relaxada, _nada_ que eu não desse um _jeito_ – comentei enfatizando maquiavelicamente a última palavra, o que fez Ângela arquear a sobrancelha e encarar-me com curiosidade e desconfiança.

Ah qual é, por acaso tudo o que eu faço tem de ser sinônimo de problemas? Cadê o voto de confiança em minha ilustríssima pessoa?

Ó mundo cruel...

- E aí Weber, quer ouvir as boas novas ou não?

- Claro, mas primeiro acho melhor você tomar um bom _banho,_ sério amiga você tá mais _podre_ que banheiro público – afirmou Angie tapando o nariz. Entendida a reação dela, do James e a do porteiro quando me aproximei deles, meu estado era uma verdadeira lástima, acho que eu até poderia ser presa por atentar contra a saúde pública.

Sério. Um _chiqueiro_ estava mais limpo e cheiroso do que eu já que o _Dr. Fuleiro Cullen_ havia me dado um _puta _de um banho, com o que deduzi pelo odor característico ser _água de_ _esgoto._ Porém, o mais interessante de tudo é que eu não me sentia nem um pouco irritada, na verdade via-me tão feliz e _realizada_ que nem parecia que eu tinha passado por um dia inteiro de puro _azar triplicado_.

Ai, ai, nada melhor que saborear o gosto de uma boa e perfeitamente executada _vingança_ contra um chefe _tarado_ e _filho da puta_. Santo remédio pra me levantar o ânimo, só de pensar na cara de tacho do _Boss_ meu ego se inflava tamanha a exultação.

- Bella, acorda! Vá logo pro banheiro antes eu que chame a vigilância sanitária, vai! – ordenou Angie estralando os dedos e me jogando uma toalha limpa bem no meio da cara.

***********************

Depois de um banho demorado com direito a muito xampu, condicionador, sabonete e hidratante pra tirar o "cheiro" de latrina do meu corpo, sentei à mesa esperando que minha gentil anfitriã trouxesse o jantar.

Sempre que possível comíamos na casa uma da outra, geralmente revezávamos e combinávamos os pratos a serem cozinhados com antecedência, porém nem sempre dava certo, afinal Angie tinha um namorado pra dar atenção e como infelizmente o pobre coitado não podia entrar aqui no prédio por causa das malditas _Regras para uma boa convivência, _eles viviam saindo pra jantar fora.

Apesar dos insistentes convites _nunca _me arrisquei a acompanhá-los. Angie tinha muita sorte, pois Ben era simpático e gentil, um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Além do que por mais esquisita e azarada que eu fosse ainda possuía um pouco de bom senso e desconfiômetro das coisas, de jeito nenhum que eu iria segurar vela ou atrapalhar a noite romântica de um jovem casal apaixonado.

Não mesmo, totalmente fora de questão.

- Então, o que você preparou dessa vez??? – perguntei curiosa ante o mistério exagerado acerca do prato especial que ela me havia prometido mais cedo.

- Adivinha!

- Hummm... foi mal. Minha bola de cristal não tá funcionando hoje – zombei revirando os olhos e tamborilando os dedos em cima da mesa demonstrando impaciência.

- Impressão minha ou alguém aqui está bem animadinha hoje? – inquiriu a morena analisando-me enquanto colocava o Yakisoba na mesa, de preferência a uma distância segura de meu _olhos famintos_ – desembucha tudo ou vai ficar sem comida.

- _Sacana!_ Querendo me pegar pelo estômago hein? – a _danada _sabia o quanto eu amava comida chinesa e afins – ok. Após o jantar te contarei tudo até os mínimos detalhes. Palavra de escoteiro.

- Você nunca foi escoteira.

- _Droga_ Angie, você entendeu – choraminguei – agora passa a comida pra cá vai – implorei esticando os braços em direção à travessa quente e suculenta de Yakisoba igual a uma _esfomeada._

Uma vez com a travessa em mãos, separei os hashis e abocanhei com gosto uma considerável porção de macarrão com verduras e carne. Não pude conter um gemido de prazer e exaltação ao sentir o gosto maravilhoso do tempero daquela comida, o lámen estava no ponto, a textura da carne estava perfeita, levemente macia, mas consistente, e o grau de cozimento das verduras se via ideal. Angie mandava muito bem, mas ainda assim estava longe de me superar no quesito cozinha.

_**Minutos depois...**_

- Nossa! Você estava _mesmo_ com fome – admirou-se por eu ter devorado três pratos seguidos sem ao menos fazer uma pausa para conversar.

- Hum, você não faz idéia – respondi espreguiçando-me na cadeira e acariciando minha barriga enfim satisfeita.

- Muito bem, sem mais delongas! Trate de me contar _tudo_! Quero detalhes de seu primeiro dia de trabalho em uma das maiores empresas do país – pediu Angie arrastando-me para o sofá.

_- Caramba, _por onde começo? Ah, lembrei! Eu fui até a lavanderia e...

_**Uma hora e meia depois...**_

- VOCÊ O QUÊ???? – berrou minha amiga.

_Nunca_ a vi assim tão irritada, uma vez que a Angie sempre foi conhecida por ser a verdadeira Paz em carne e osso. Vê-la alterada dessa forma era um fenômeno raro e bem _hilário._

- _PORRA!_ VOCÊ TINHA O QUÊ NA _DROGA _DA CABEÇA QUANDO JOGOU A _MERDA_ DO TEU CARRO EM CIMA DELE?

"_Caraça, ela xingou, eu devia estar gravando esse momento único, quem sabe depois eu o não usasse pra fazer chantagem" _– pensei ocultando um riso malévolo numa tosse forçada que não enganou a ninguém.

Ângela me encarava com os braços cruzados apoiados contra o peito, expressão impaciente e olhos estreitos em fendas.

Ok. Era chegada a hora de eu fazer minha defesa.

- Epa! Pode ir parando por aí! Não joguei o carro em cima _dele_, mas sim do_ Volvo _dele, o que é completamente diferente – fiz menção de corrigi-la.

- _FODA-SE!_ O RESULTADO SERIA O MESMO! Bells e agora? – perguntou-me nervosa andando de um canto a outro da sala igual a uma _barata tonta._

- Angie se você continuar desse jeito vai acabar abrindo um buraco no chão e outro no seu estômago. Relaxa – recomendei analisando despreocupadamente minhas unhas.

- RELAXA? COMO VOCÊ PODE PENSAR NUMA COISA DESSAS? TEM ALGUMA IDÉIA DE QUANTOS PROBLEMAS ESTÁ ENVOLVIDA, MOCINHA? TEM?

- Ehh... – fingi estar pensando – não? – perguntei com uma voz pueril e inocente.

- BELLS! Ele pode te chantagear, te despedir, ter acusar por tentativa de homicídio, danos morais, materiais... – enumerou a _Srta. Estressadinha_ ainda caminhando em círculos.

- Hummm... exatamente nessa ordem? – inquiri fazendo carinha de anjo.

- ISABELLA ISSO É SÉRIO! Ele é rico e poderoso e você é apenas...

- Uma _plebéia fodida_ que mal tem onde cair morta, eu sei, eu sei – afirmei bufando e me afundando ainda mais no sofá. Aos poucos comecei a sentir o pesado fardo de minhas atitudes imaturas e estúpidas machucarem os ombros e deixarem meus pobres nervos em frangalhos.

- Amiga, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer – ela quis dizer isso sim – só estou preocupada com você – disse abraçando-me forte.

- Eu sei. _Caralho_, sabe que na hora nem pensei no que estava fazendo? Eu quis apenas _ferrar_ de vez com aquele _playboyzinho gostoso arrogante de uma figa_. Mas parece que o tiro saiu pela culatra por que a ferrada da vez sou eu – suspirei desapontada e triste com a enorme _confusão _em que havia me metido, pra variar.

- Amiga... – consolou Angie afagando meus cabelos _agora_ macios e sedosos.

- _Merdaaaa!_ E agora, quem poderá me ajudar??? – choraminguei aguardando inutilmente que o _Chapolim Colorado_ viesse ao meu encalço.

- Olha, pode começar levando os documentos amanhã de manhã e preparando uma boa desculpa. Já sei! Diz que você sofre de _transtornos mentais_ e que por causa deles possui tendência a ter surtos de insanidade, que tal? Ele certamente _vai_ acreditar – recomendou Ângela com naturalidade e sorrindo abertamente.

Era muita _cara de pau_ mesmo, _a fuleira_ só podia estar brincando comigo.

Desse jeito era capaz de _me_ mandarem em um tour só de ida pro hospício isso sim, sem falar que o único louco, psicótico da estória era o _Dr. Babaca Cullen_, não eu!

A culpa era todinha _dele._

_- _Se isso não funcionar pede perdão, se ajoelha, promete virar _escrava_ dele. Taí, essa é uma boa, aposto como ele adoraria ter você, uma secretária altamente _sexy_ e inteligente como _escrava_ – sugeriu _a doida_ com um olhar pra lá de malicioso que _por um momento_ chegou a me assustar.

- QUALÉ WEBER! – saltei ligeiro do sofá para encará-la, não acredito que ela estava me sugerindo uma barbaridade daquelas – PIROU NA BATATIHA GAROTA! SAI PRA LÁ! NUNCA ME AJOELHAREI PRA ELE, MUITO MENOS SEREI A ESCRAVA/CACHORRINHA DAQUELE _ENERGÚMENO_!!! – berrei com ódio.

- Não é hora para orgulho bobo, estamos falando de sua carreira profissional! Você precisa consertar isso de algum jeito, se vira!

- Humm... é né? – afirmei mais calma e totalmente distante. Aos poucos senti uma pequena lâmpada fluorescente se acender no fundo mais obscuro de minha mente confusa e aturdida. Uma singular idéia me estava chegando.

Virei para minha pensativa amiga e gritei:

- JÁ SEI!

- O quê?

- _Porra,_ como "o quê"? Já sei como dar um jeito na burrada que eu fiz oras!!! – respondi lançando as mãos pro ar explicando o óbvio.

- Oh não! Não gosto deste olhar sádico e obscuro, muito menos desse sorrisinho cruel e maquiavélico – opinou Ângela encolhendo-se no sofá igual a uma criancinha assustada.

- Você tá muito estressada viu? Abstrai amiga, abstrai e deixa o _lance_ nas minhas mãos. Tenho _tudo_ sob controle – tranqüilizai-a enquanto pegava as minhas coisas e dirigia-me à saída.

- Espera! O que você está tramando Isabella? – inquiriu bruscamente _a desconfiada_ agarrando-me a mão livre. Virei para encará-la, sua expressão um era um complexo misto de preocupação e medo. Vesti minha máscara de serenidade e sorri-lhe de modo gentil aterrorizando-a ainda mais.

- Não vou fazer _nada_ _de mais_, fica calma tá legal? Obrigada pelo jantar estava uma delícia – respondi a abraçando de leve.

Chamei James e juntos retornamos ao nosso lar doce lar, ao lugar sagrado onde eu arquitetaria um _plano infalível_ para que o _Cullen_ me perdoasse, e de quebra ainda o amansaria. Minha cabeça já estava a fervilhar em mil e uma idéiazinhas macabras e absurdas, novamente foi impossível conter um sorriso presunçoso.

- Olha lá hein garota? Vê se não se mete em mais _confusão_!!! – alertou-me a pobre Angie colocando a cabeça pra fora do apê. Acenei com a mão e segui meu caminho.

Coitada, eu deveria parar de preocupá-la tanto, sério, qualquer dia desses ela ainda arranjaria uma bela de uma úlcera, aí sim eu teria que me esconder por que o Ben viria soltar os cachorros pra cima da _azarada_ aqui.

- James, olhe bem pra mim – afirmei devagar encarando as safiras se meu amado Husky – tenho cara de quem vai aprontar algo? – perguntei com um quê de inocência.

Meu companheiro fiel observou-me atentamente, inclinou o focinho pra um lado, pro outro, franziu o cenho, soltou um muxoxo frustrado e por fim escondeu os olhos entres as patas como se estivesse temendo a chegada de uma catástrofe.

Essa era a minha resposta.

Bufei inconformada, nem o meu cachorro confiava em mim, fala sério.

- Obrigada pelo voto de confiança _"amigão"_ – ironizei dando língua igual a uma criança malcriada o que o fez grunhir e virar de costas ignorando-me por completo.

Ô criaturinha temperamental.

Uma vez em meu andar, girei a chave na fechadura, abri a porta fazendo o ranger desagradável típico de madeira velha e bichada ecoar e entrei em meu amado cafofo. Era pequeno, porém limpo e muito bem organizado. Coloquei meus pertences em cima do sofá, caminhei lentamente até a cozinha onde alimentei o James, o qual ficou a me encarar de modo preocupado. Era como se ele temesse pela minha segurança.

"_Meu garoto é mesmo uma fofura" _– pensei abraçando-o e sendo correspondida por uma sessão de lambidas carinhosas misturadas com ração canina sabor carne.

- Muito bem, já chega! Tenho um importante _plano_ pra colocar em ação – expliquei tentando pará-lo.

Trilhei meu caminho para o quarto onde coloquei uma confortável blusinha regata branca e meu shortinho azul-marinho favorito, em seguida deslizei até o banheiro, lavei muito bem o rosto e as mãos. Encarei o reflexo de minha face pálida e sem graça no espelho, sacudi a cabeça tentando não pensar no que estava prestes a fazer e muito menos em meu futuro incerto, e resolvi voltar de uma vez pra cozinha a fim de preparar minha nova _estratégia._

Uma vez na parte mais _interessante_ do apê, estanquei diante do quadro de avisos/metas guardado cuidadosamente em um compartimento secreto entre o armário e a porta de acesso à área de serviço. Observei a superfície branca e lisa a refletir a luz da lâmpada fraca, até que uma nova idéia me ocorreu.

Corri até meu "escritório", peguei um marca texto e escrevi os primeiros esboços de minha nova tática de guerra contra aquela _Anta Maldita_ _vinda dos Infernos. _Rabisquei diversos nomes e alguns possíveis métodos até a ponta do marcador ficar amassada, mas nada do _plano perfeito_ sair.

Suspirei frustrada ante minhas vãs tentativas, e antes que eu pudesse olhar o relógio vi James se erguer nas patas traseiras e choramingar ao meu lado. Pelo visto já era hora da _diversão_ dele. Voltei pra sala com o meu amigo temperamental pulando como se possuísse molas no lugar das patas e abanando continuamente o rabo numa alegria incontida, tudo por causa de um _programa de televisão_.

Pois é, garanto que ninguém na face da terra, além de mim, possui um mascote viciado na programação do _Animal Planet. _

Bizarro não?

Liguei o aparelho e me sentei ao sofá não antes de ver James pronto pra saltar no estofado limpo.

- Nem pense nisso! Não quero suas patas sujas no meu estofado recém lavado. Pro chão – ordenei com voz dura deixando meu bichinho de cara feia, a qual logo se desfez quando o programa começou.

De acordo com a propaganda hoje seria o dia de observar os hábitos alimentares do _Leão-da-montanha_. Acomodei-me no sofá macio e passei a dar total atenção à matéria_... _

"_...o Leão***** chega sorrateiramente, escondendo-se entre a vegetação obscura e vasta da estepe montanhosa, posicionando-se de modo estratégico na direção oposta ao vento ocultando o seu odor. _

_Seus olhos aguçados focados nos menores movimentos da presa aguardando um deslize. _

_O predador espera calmamente as ovelhas se alimentarem, ansiando pela oportunidade adequada._

_A espera finalmente é recompensada quando uma jovem fêmea afasta-se do bando e aproxima-se de seu ponto de observação. O predador inclina-se, avança alguns milímetros e salta caindo sobre a ovelha mordendo-lhe furiosamente a garganta numa tentativa de rasgar-lhe a jugular._

_Em poucos segundos o frágil animal perece ante o ataque mortal e atroz do felino. De imediato o Leão começa a estraçalhar a carne macia de sua presa devorando-lhe brutalmente as vísceras e..."_

Pobre ovelhinha, mas era a cadeia alimentar, não havia muito o que se fazer. E pensando nesses _lances _do reino animal senti a inspiração voltar a me preencher o cérebro. Sem perder tempo corri de volta à cozinha, não antes de assustar James que se via totalmente _imerso nas façanhas do leão. _

Sério, às vezes eu acreditava que ele entendia tudo.

Com o marcador quase seco em mãos reescrevi a minha estratégia.

_**Plano infalível:**_

_**(Por Isabella Marie Swan)**_

_**Meios Eficazes e Rápidos para Domar "Antas"**_

_**1º Passo: **__Conhecer a fundo a "Anta" em questão, estudar seu habitat natural e compreender todas as suas manias toscas._

_**2º Passo: **__Após uma completa observação dos hábitos e do território de sua futura vítima, procure utilizar o ambiente ao seu redor como arma para abatê-la. _

Parei ante minha _engenhosa_ criação e sorri satisfeita, pelo menos eu já tinha alguma coisa. O primeiro passo eu havia começado a seguir – admito que _ainda_ não possuía muitas informações sobre a _anta imbecil_, mas aos poucos eu arrancaria tudo – quanto ao segundo ponto... isso também já estava para ser encaminhado.

E com a animação a transbordar em meu corpo "dancei" até a geladeira semi-vazia, abri a porta e arqueei a sobrancelha em dúvida, mas logo esqueci os temores e dei de ombros pegando_ tudo_ ali dentro que _parecia__ comestível_.

Era chegado o momento de Isabella Marie Swan fazer a sua mágica.

Quando meu _"amado"_ chefinho sentisse em seu corpo másculo e insuportavelmente _atraente_ as _delícias_ proporcionadas pela minha _"arma"_ ele com certeza pensaria duas vezes antes de me ameaçar. O _Cullen _estava prestes a ter uma _doce e inesquecível surpresa. _

Literalmente.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

***** **Façam de conta que o Leão dessa fic gosta de caçar ovelhinhas que vivem nas montanhas ok?

**PS.: **geralmente a caçada fica a cargo das fêmeas, mas vamos fingir (de novo), que o nosso Leão é um macho solteiro e independente^^

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: Então amores, o que acharam? Por favor, mandem reviews pra me alegrar o coração viu? **

**** **_**Enquete: **__**Sou só eu, ou mais alguém aqui acha a Bella uma tremenda abilolada da cabeça???**_

**Pensem bem e respondam^^**

_**# AVISO: PRÓXIMO CAP será POV DO EMM**__** (certeza absoluta^^). Agora vcs irão descobrir como ficou Edward Cullen após a batida... **_

**Já comecei a elaborar o cap e digo uma coisa: Emm narrando é mt hilário. Preparem-se para**_** perversão**_** e gargalhadas (assim espero^^)**

_**#****ATENÇÃO:****A PARTIR DO PRÓXIMO CAP A FIC PASSARÁ A SER RATED M!**_

_**## **__**Próximo Post:**__** Dia 03/10 (e dessa vez não haverá atrasos^^)**_

**# Minhas outras fics:**

***CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO**

***VALENTINE'S DAY**

***OPOSTOS**

*** AMOR ALÉM DO ÓDIO (em parceria com a **_**Maria Lua**_**^^)**

*** A ESCOLHIDA**

**Amu mt tds vcs viu?**

**Até breve!!!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


	7. Emmett POV

**Disclaimer: Twilight e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer^^**

**N/A: Hi amores do meu coração, ki saudades! Só pra lembrar, a fic a partir de agora é RATED M. **

**Aí está o tão esperado **_**POV do Emmett Cullen**_**, espero que gostem viu? **

_**Aviso básico:**_** A coisa vai começar a se intensificar (em todos os sentidos), preparem os seus corações^^**

**Boa leitura e lembrem de mandar reviews pra me animar o coração ok?^^**

**PS.: Gostaria de dedicar esse cap a minha linda **_**Beta **_**que me atura um bocado (valeu Deh Way^^) e para a querida **_**Maria Lua**_** que fez **_**aniversário no dia 29/09**_** (Parabéns amore tudo de bom pra vc^^) !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Six**

*********

_**Meios Eficazes e Rápidos para Domar "Antas"**_

_**1º Passo: **__Conhecer a fundo a "Anta" em questão, estudar seu habitat natural e compreender todas as suas manias toscas._

_**2º Passo: **__Após uma completa observação dos hábitos e do território de sua futura vítima, procure utilizar o ambiente ao seu redor como arma para abatê-la. _

_Parei ante minha engenhosa criação e sorri satisfeita, pelo menos eu já tinha alguma coisa. O primeiro passo eu havia começado a seguir – admito que ainda não possuía muitas informações sobre a anta imbecil, mas aos poucos eu arrancaria tudo – quanto ao segundo ponto... isso também já estava para ser encaminhado. _

_E com a animação a transbordar em meu corpo "dancei" até a geladeira semi-vazia, abri a porta e arqueei a sobrancelha em dúvida, mas logo esqueci os temores e dei de ombros pegando tudo ali dentro que __parecia__ comestível. _

_Era chegado o momento de Isabella Marie Swan fazer a sua mágica. _

_Quando meu "amado" chefinho sentisse em seu corpo másculo e insuportavelmente atraente as delícias proporcionadas pela minha "arma" ele com certeza pensaria duas vezes antes de me ameaçar. O Cullen estava prestes a ter uma doce e inesquecível surpresa. _

_Literalmente._

* * *

_**Enquanto isso...**_

_**Em um dos apartamentos luxuosos na região nobre de Nova York...**_

**Emmett POV**

Meus olhos percorriam lenta e minuciosamente cada parte daquele pedaço de carne macia, branquinha e suculenta. Minha boca semi-aberta salivava, podia sentir a baba escorrer só de observar cada movimento executado. Era impossível não se encantar com aquelas curvas maravilhosas. Não importa quantos anos se passassem eu jamais me cansaria daquela mulher terrivelmente audaciosa e sexy.

A forma como ela rebolava, remexendo lentamente o quadril bem desenhado, exibindo a minúscula _lingerie_ vermelha de renda era um verdadeiro espetáculo, um convite irrecusável para que eu a fizesse minha em todos os _ângulos_ possíveis. Eu estava enlouquecendo aos poucos.

_Mulher cruel... _

Adorava me provocar, seus lábios gostosos e cheios me beijavam devagar, traçando, lambendo e mordendo cada músculo de meu corpo másculo. Eu me via sem ação, completamente entregue aos caprichos daquela _diabinha_ que teimava em brincar comigo, testando, apalpando-me sem nenhum pudor, provando o meu gosto e eu nada podia ou queria fazer a não ser me deixar levar pela luxúria e rugir de prazer, deixando-a sorridente como uma criança travessa e pronta pra continuar com aquela deliciosa brincadeira torturante.

Pude senti-la sobre mim esfregando seu corpo curvilíneo ao meu, atritando cruelmente nossas intimidades aumentando ainda mais o meu desejo enquanto as suas mãos delicadas e ousadas voltavam a me tocar, acariciando com total habilidade os meus pontos mais sensíveis, estimulando-me ao ápice.

Não suportei.

Com um estourar seco de cordas se arrebentando, rompi as amarras que me prendiam os pulsos e a encarei com desejo, ela havia cutucado o _urso_ e agora iria pagar um preço alto, _muito alto_. Imediatamente a minha _presa_ congelou, encarou-me assustada e buscou fugir, mas foi inútil.

A agarrei com força pela cintura, joguei-a de volta na cama imprensando com força meu corpo ao dela de modo a fazer _a diaba_ sentir minha excitação, no mesmo segundo pude ouvir _a_ _mulher cruel_ gemer alto e se ondular a mim. Que bela sinfonia era a sua respiração descompassada e seu corpo necessitado novamente me convidando a satisfazê-la. Sem mais forças para resistir, a apertei ainda mais de encontro à cama e colei nossos lábios num beijo ardente, voraz e faminto.

- Emmett... – ofegou minha corada ursinha – você... se soltou, isso não é justo! Como fica o nosso _jogo? _Nem acabei de me despir!

- Não seja por isso – afirmei de encontro à sua barriga lisa e provocante – eu mesmo tiro o resto por você.

E antes que ela pudesse ao menos contestar rasguei sua fina e cara lingerie com os dentes, deixando-a somente com a peça inferior. Minha amada mordeu o lábio de modo sensual, gemeu alto e cravou suas unhas finas em meus ombros rígidos apertando-me ainda mais ao seu corpo de modo a cobrir qualquer mínimo espaço que houvesse entre nós.

Tornei a beijá-la enquanto minhas mãos passeavam por suas coxas grossas em direção à sua intimidade. Minha esposa arfou, arqueou as costas e enlaçou-me a cintura com suas pernas bem torneadas resultado dos anos de balé clássico. Mais um pouco e minha amada estaria pronta para me receber. Voltei a provocá-la, acariciando-lhe os seios com precisão, sugando, mordiscando delicadamente aquele pequeno botão rosa com paixão e desejo.

- AAAAHH... EMMETT... – gritou em meio ao prazer.

De imediato abafei outro de seus gritos com um beijo profundo e demorado. Não queria que as _gêmeas_ se acordassem. Parei para tomar fôlego e encarei a minha Afrodite totalmente inebriada e excitada, pronta para me dar as boas vindas em sua cavidade quente e pulsante.

- Vem... logo – ordenou minha deusa impaciente dando-me um sussurro lascivo ao ouvido.

Sem mais joguinhos ou provocações, arranquei num só puxão a última peça de roupa que mal a cobria, posicionei-me em sua entrada e...

_**PRIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!!**_

- _Porra!_ Agora? – rosnei irritado com o maldito celular que se atreveu a interromper o momento de prazer com minha deliciosa e _excitada_ mulher.

_Caralho,_ que tipo de ser humano com um mínimo de vida social ligaria pra o domicílio de um casal no auge da melhor idade, com via sexual cento e dez por cento ativa, e ainda por cima numa sexta-feira à noite?

_Puta que pariu_... desse jeito eu _brocho._

- Ignore – sussurrou Rosalie enquanto me estimulava, brincando perigosamente com o meu _"amiguinho" _já muito animado.

- Pode ser importante... – tentei convencê-la.

-_ Mandei_ ignorar – ordenou a patroa apertando com um pouco mais de força o meu _"companheiro"_ - hummm... sim senhora – grunhi em seu ouvido, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo macio e sensível.

- AAAAHHH... Emmett Cullen. VOCÊ. EM . MIM. AGORA!!! – exigiu Rose.

Novamente posicionei-me em sua intimidade pronto para penetrá-la e...

_**PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!**_

_**PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM!!!**_

_**PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!!!**_

- _PUTA QUE PARIU, CARALHO!_ Atende logo essa _M%$# !_ Mas que _droga!_ – explodiu minha apetitosa esposa.

- _Merdaaaaa..._ – reclamei saindo muito à contragosto de cima dela.

Quando peguei o aparelho e observei no visor o número a ligar, congelei.

"_Não é possível, não mesmo, nem em um milhão de anos"_ – tentei convencer-me do absurdo que estava à minha frente. Rose sentiu minha mudança de humor, levantou-se da cama e veio ao meu encontro.

- Ursão, o que houve? Quem é? – inquiriu preocupada acariciando-me o rosto tenso.

- _Edward_ – respondi com uma careta.

- Como? – perguntou abismada encarando-me como se um terceiro olho tivesse me aparecido na testa.

Não lhe tirei a razão uma vez que meu irmão jamais ligava. Não tínhamos muito contato e nas poucas vezes que conversávamos era apenas sobre assuntos da empresa. E mesmo assim apenas falávamos o essencial, por mais que eu tentasse manter um diálogo civilizado com ele, ao final todos os meus esforços sempre resultavam em fracassos e num Edward extremamente _furioso._

Ele era fechado, arredio demais, não deixava ninguém se aproximar evitando ao máximo qualquer espécie de programa que envolvesse multidões e afins, a não ser quando o assunto lhe era importante.

Aí sim ele rapidamente mudava de postura e tentava se portar o _mais_ _normal_ e _menos assustador_ _possível_, lógico por que com aquele _humor dos diabos_ todos os nossos clientes fugiriam com o rabo entre as pernas e as _bolas encolhidas_ de tanto medo.

Então o irmão _ranzinza _e _anti-social_ que vivia em sua própria ilha particular estava a me ligar.

Muito estranho.

A coisa deveria ser realmente bastante grave pra chegar a esse ponto. O _Sr. Super Orgulhoso/auto suficiente_ fazia a maior questão de deixar bem claro que podia tocar a vida sem a interferência ou ajuda de _ninguém. _

Que coisa...

- Alô? – atendi incerto, milhares de dúvidas a crescer dentro de mim. Será que a excitação do sexo não consumado estava a se extravasar em forma de curiosidade? De jeito nenhum, se é pra _extravasar _que seja dentro de minha linda, perfeita, quentinha _esposa_ e sua...

- Emmett! – rosnou a voz exasperada de meu irmão do outro lado da linha. Esquisito. Ele parecia mais _estressado_ que o habitual, com certeza deve ter acontecido algo – _quero_ que levante a ficha completa de uma _pessoa_ e...

Do nada ouvi o som abafado de um motor alto e velho roncar furiosamente ao que parecia não muito longe de onde meu irmão se encontrava. Imediatamente Edward se pôs a rosnar e soltar inúmeras imprecações enquanto acionava algumas funções do Volvo.

- Edward? O que está havendo? – perguntei começando a ficar nervoso com a esquisitice da situação.

- Agora não Emmett – rugiu _o estressadinho_ quase a ponto de perder as estribeiras. Afinal o que diabos estava se passando? _Porra_ odeio ficar por fora das novidades – mas o que essa _desgraçada, miserável_ pensa que vai fazer e... _PUTA QUE PARIU!_ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, _POOOOOORRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_

_**CRAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!**_

Os únicos sons que meus ouvidos puderam distinguir foram a arrancada de um carro velho, o estrondoso barulho de metal sendo amassado e o aterrorizante grito desesperado de Edward.

- DROGA! EDWARD! EDWARD, FALA COMIGO!! – gritei em meio à tensão, meu corpo tremia tamanho espanto e preocupação.

_**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...**_

A_ porra_ da ligação havia caído.

- Emmett o que aconteceu? – perguntou Rose já ao meu lado.

- Não sei... acho que Edward sofreu um... acidente. _Droga!_ Eu não sei, acho que bateram contra o carro dele. Vou ligar para Carlisle, ou melhor, pra polícia... e se ele estiver ferido? E se o tiverem _capturado?_ – questionei-me andando de um lado a outro da sala incapaz de conter a onda de desespero que aos poucos me tomava o corpo.

-Emmett – ouvi a voz suave de minha ursinha ao longe.

- E se ele estiver _morto?_ Ah meu Deus, isso não... Infernos! Vou ligar pra a ambulância, não, para o necrotério e...

- EMMETT CULLEN! – antes que eu pudesse responder senti um_ tabefe_ me acertar a face esquerda. O local queimava, mas a dor foi começando a me fazer ver as coisas de uma forma mais racional.

- Trate de se acalmar ou juro que vou te encher de _porrada_, está me ouvindo? O melhor a fazer é verificar o sistema de GPS e descobrirmos a localização dele – recomendou Rose tentando conter as lágrimas, analisando as possibilidades de termos sucesso. Com certeza ela era irmã de Jasper Hale, o gene para raciocínio estratégico em situações complexas e intensas vinha de família mesmo.

- Tem razão querida – afirmei um pouco menos exaltado, afinal precisava manter a cabeça no lugar, só assim conseguiríamos notícias de meu irmão – vou buscar o notebook agora.

- Certo, enquanto isso vou me trocar e ligar pra alguns hospitais próximos à empresa, afinal ele vive fazendo cerão então as chances de o acidente ter ocorrido por lá são bem maiores – afirmou Rose já pegando o telefone sem fio.

Essa era minha esposa, sempre tomando atitude certa na hora em que se mais necessita.

Voei até meu escritório jogando bruscamente a papelada pra todos os lados, derrubando os objetos, espalhando importantes relatórios em busca do _maldito_ notebook, até que finalmente o encontrei. Liguei o aparelho, entrei com minha senha e acionei o GPS de Edward, por medida de segurança todos os carros da família possuíam um rastreador.

Mas a droga do sistema estava demorando pra entrar.

_Puta merda_, se alguma coisa acontecesse a ele jamais me perdoaria.

"_Puta que pariu Edward! Em que caralho você foi se meter dessa vez?" – _pensei frustrado enquanto descansava minha cabeça sobre os joelhos e passava as mãos continuamente sobre meus fios negros.

Depois de uns quinze minutos de pura agonia, a _merda_ do sistema finalmente resolveu entrar e eu consegui acessar o aparelho do Volvo, mas a _PORRA_ do GPS estava fora do ar.

Mau sinal.

De duas uma, ou o meu _irmãozinho_ _desmiolado_ desligou o mecanismo de propósito, ou a força do impacto deve ter feito um grande estrago no carro.

Isso não, por favor, não.

Imagens grotescas de Edward imerso em um mar de sangue, preso por entre as ferragens retorcidas do carro me invadiram a mente fazendo minhas mãos tremerem, o coração apertar e a umidade começar a se acumular em meus olhos.

"_Vou ligar para o meu pai agora, Carlisle saberá o que fazer" – _pensei resoluto sentindo uma nova onda de coragem e resignação me fortalecer.

E antes que eu pudesse alcançar o celular, o ar foi preenchido pelo repentino e insistente barulho da campainha, sobressaltando-me.

- _Porra_, isso lá é hora pra se fazer visitas?_ – _resmunguei sob minha respiração, amaldiçoando internamente e preparando-me para enxotar o _desgraçado_ que estava a importunar.

Corri feito um louco para atender a _maldita_ campainha, assim que destranquei a fechadura e abri a porta, me _apavorei_ com a figura à minha frente.

Por um segundo imaginei estar diante do próprio _Lúcifer_ surgido diretamente das profundezas do Inferno para levar a minha pobre, boêmia e _pervertida alma_, fadada a queimar no mármore do fogo eterno.

"_AAh... os prazeres da carne sempre foram o meu ponto fraco" – _confessei em pensamentos relembrando-me das diversas formas que _devorei _a minha esposa e dos inusitados lugares onde realizei as mais deliciosas e inesquecíveis _fantasias._

Minha Rose sempre teve _fetiche_ por lugares pequenos, escuros e apertados, então as coisas eram muito mais fáceis pra nós, pois eu, um dos _donos_ da empresa, possuía ilimitado acesso aos mais variados esconderijos. A última vez que fizemos algo assim foi no almoxarifado do departamento de marketing, _ontem_ se não me engano, e a possibilidade de sermos descobertos no flagra só fazia a excitação do momento aumentar.

Afinal, é como sempre dizem tudo o que é _proibido_ é _mais gostoso._

Saindo de minhas fantasias sexuais e voltando meus olhos ao _"ser de outro plano"_ que me ameaçava com uma passagem somente de ida para o _andar de baixo_, percebi após uma nova e detalhada análise que a _criatura _era _humana_ e ligeiramente _familiar_.

Tinha a leve impressão de que aqueles cabelos _bronze arrepiados_ me eram conhecidos...

Até que por fim a ficha caiu...

- Edward?

* * *

- Edward? O que _caralho_ aconteceu com você? – questionei bestificado ante o estado do inusitado visitante. Seu rosto estava sujo de poeira, inchado, o olho esquerdo levemente arroxeado, parecia que havia sido socado por um brutamontes com punhos de aço, fora o fato que ele estava a caminhar com as pernas _semi-abertas_ igualzinho a um jóquei depois de seguidas horas montadas num cavalo.

Nunca tinha visto Edward assim tão _acabado_, era como se uma manada de elefantes o tivesse pisoteado. Suas roupas estavam um trapo, totalmente amarrotadas e cobertas de fuligem e graxa, seu cabelo era um caos, mais bagunçado que um ninho de passarinho e não acabava por aí. Odeio admitir isso, ainda mais em se tratando de meu único e _estúpido_ irmão, porém o que mais me assustou/surpreendeu foi a sua expressão.

Ele tava com uma cara de _insano, psicopata, serial killer_ pronto pra trucidar, queimar, esganiçar e sabe-se Deus o quê mais com primeiro que se metesse à besta com ele. Edward parecia mesmo um _demônio_, seus olhos se mostravam vidrados e repletos de um intensificado ódio, sua mandíbula encontrava-se trincada com tanta força que quase pude escutar seus dentes rangerem e o cenho franzido apenas lhe acentuavam ainda mais a carranca medonha.

"_Cruzes..."_ – pensei enquanto me benzia mentalmente.

Nunca fui um cara religioso, mas nesse exato instante desejei tanto o ser.

O observei cuidadosamente ainda temeroso sobre como proceder, ficamos nós dois em um silêncio pesado, desagradável, parados na porta de entrada do meu apartamento se encarando igual a duas _bichas imbecis._

Edward me fuzilava com seus orbes repletos de fúria, provavelmente esperando alguma reação de minha parte, foi então que notei seus punhos fechados em bolas começarem a tremer compulsivamente sobre as laterais de seu corpo, era como se ele estivesse imaginando ali entre suas mãos o pescoço de _alguém,_ com certeza o do _cara _que o nocauteou.

Juro que por um minuto cogitei a idéia de pegar a _Bíblia Sagrada_, água benta e um crucifixo para exorcizar o _capeta_ que certamente estava a fazer a festa no corpo de meu irmão naquele exato momento. Não que eu entendesse de exorcismo de entidades maléficas e sobrenaturais vindas do inferno, mas o que vale é a intenção certo?

_Puta que pariu_...

Esquece.

- Vai me deixar entrar ou ficarei aqui plantado do lado de fora feito um _babaca?_ – rosnou o _estressado _e sempre _educado _irmãozinho.

- Entra – respondi dando passagem, feliz por vê-lo vivo, porém incerto se era prudente deixá-lo entrar em minha casa naquele estado _caótico_.

Digamos que as drásticas e súbitas mudanças de humor dele às vezes iam longe demais.

- Edward! – chamou minha esposa aliviada por também vê-lo vivo – o que fizeram com você?

- NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!! – gritou o ruivo no auge da grosseria, sua voz cortante como navalha e fria como gelo.

Certo, agora as coisas estavam começando a ficar desagradáveis, era melhor pará-lo antes que a situação piorasse.

- Emmett, me _empreste_ seu jipe _agora _– _exigiu_ enquanto batia num ritmo impaciente o pé no chão e estralava perigosamente as articulações dos dedos. Seu olhar emitia um brilho cruel e maquiavélico quase beirando a insanidade. Mais um pouco e ele teria um ataque de ira.

Estremeci da cabeça aos pés só de imaginar essa possibilidade.

- E pra-a quê? – perguntei tentando sem sucesso impedir minha voz de quebrar.

- Vou _matar_ uma pessoa – afirmou de modo lento e gélido como se estivesse a saborear o gosto das palavras proferidas e dessa vez pude ver seus olhos se injetarem ainda mais, completamente tomados pela loucura.

Porraaaaaa...

Agora tou assustado...

Sério, nunca em todos esses anos o vi assim tão irado, tão descontrolado, o que era algo extremamente raro, pois meu irmão sempre foi um homem frio e calculista que jamais se deixou abalar ou envolver por nada, um verdadeiro mestre na dissimulação e na estratégia. Todas as suas ações eram premeditadas, planejadas com extremo cuidado, sutileza e precisão.

Mas nesse momento pude notá-lo fora de seu estado normal, fora de seu traje racional e indiferente, uma palavra errada e ele perderia o pouco controle que ainda possuía sobre suas ações.

"_Puta que pariu e agora?"_ – questionei-me temeroso. Encarei Rose sinalizando-lhe um velado e desesperado pedido de ajuda, o qual ela prontamente entendeu.

- E-Edward, por que você não se senta um pouco, toma uma água gelada e nos conta o que aconteceu? – sugeriu Rose numa voz doce camuflando o nervosismo – se quiser podemos levá-lo ao hospital e...

- NADA DE HOSPITAL! – rugiu encarando-nos com ira.

- O-Ok então, eu mesma posso cuidar de seu machucado, não parece nada muito grave – afirmou minha assustada ursinha indo buscar o kit de primeiros socorros.

- Infernos *&%$#$ - praguejou _o insano_ sob sua respiração, jogando-se com tudo em uma poltrona e acariciando o próprio _"júnior"._

Arqueei uma sobrancelha totalmente confuso com tamanha bizarrice. Será que o misterioso acidente o deixou tão "_seco"_ a ponto de querer _bater_ _u_...

- Antes que sua mente _primitiva_ comece a pensar asneiras, Emmett Cullen, vou lhe esclarecer o que houve – sibilou cortando meus pensamentos nada puritanos e lançando-me um olhar pra lá de mortal.

- Cara, quem te fez isso, me fala? – devo admitir que estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha, doido pra saber que espécie de _ser extraterrestre_ – por que humano _nenhum_ teria coragem e tamanho desamor à própria vida a ponto de mexer com _o intragável_ Edward Cullen, _o capeta_ em forma de gente – foi audacioso o bastante pra surrar, quase matar e praticamente enlouquecer ainda mais a cabeça _transtornada_ de meu _irritadiço _irmão.

Sério, o que se mostrava à minha frente não era mais o meu mano e sim uma outra pessoa com a qual eu não sabia ao certo como lidar, o que mais era possível de se perceber nele era a confusão de emoções trancafiadas que batalhavam em seu interior, lutando arduamente para sair e atingir o _pobre_ e _azarado alvo_ que o provocou.

Desde a chegada de Edward o ambiente ficou pesado, poluído por uma gama de sentimentos negativos, o ar tornou-se rarefeito beirando o insuportável chegando mesmo a ser difícil de respirar. A raiva parecia emanar do corpo dele em forma de ondas contínuas, dava pra sentir na carne e na alma as más vibrações irradiando daqueles olhos obscurecidos e _possessos._

Até que a idéia de _exorcismo_ era uma excelente pedida...

Com o canto do olho reparei nele se mexendo desconfortavelmente na poltrona grunhindo palavras ininteligíveis e bagunçando em movimentos rápidos e furiosos os cabelos, desalinhando-os ainda mais – se é que isso era possível –.

De súbito ele se aquietou no lugar, fechou olhos com força, respirou de modo concentrado e profundo e enfim cravou os dedos nos braços de couro da poltrona numa aparente tentativa de segurar os impulsos e manter o controle, por um instante pensei que ele fosse abrir um buraco no estofado tamanha força utilizada.

Realmente, ele estava à beira de fazer uma grande _merda_ e o mais adequado era segurá-lo aqui em casa, amarrá-lo se necessário, vai que ele acha de _caçar_ o tal _cara_ e sabe-se Deus o quê meu _alterado irmãozinho_ faria com o _infeliz _que o arrebentou.

Enquanto isso Rose havia voltado com o kit e já estava a passar uma pomada no olho roxo de Edward, o qual ora rosnava ora sussurrava mais palavras desconexas igual a um completo _lunático._ Quando menos se esperou ele abriu os olhos num repente assustando minha esposa, obrigando-a a se afastar, e por fim ele pôs-se reclamar.

- Foi tudo culpa de uma _criaturinha miserável_ Emmett! Desde que a _maldita pessoa_ cruzou o meu caminho tudo tem dado errado – explodiu voltando a tremer e fechar os punhos com tanta força que vislumbrei um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer por entre seus dedos brancos – FOI TUDO CULPA DAQUELA _DESGRAÇADA!!!_

- Calma Edward – tentei apaziguá-lo inutilmente.

- JURO, JURO QUE QUANDO PUSER AS MINHAS MÃOS NAQUELA _MULHER _– opa, então ele estava assim por causa de uma _mulher._ _Interessante, _muito interessante – NÃO DEIXAREI _NADA_ NO LUGAR!!! – humm... então ele iria "_pegá-la" de jeito_.

Gostei, parece que ensinei bem ao meu _atroado _irmãozinho.

- ELA QUE ME AGUARDE! – terminou de rugir o Leão raivoso socando e conseqüentemente rachando uma mesa próxima, já se preparando para arremessar um vaso.

- HEY! Esse é o meu vaso de porcelana chinesa favorito! Ponha-o já no lugar! – ordenou Rose começando a se irritar.

Essa não, hora do _duelo de titãs_... – pensei massageando as têmporas, evidência da iminente dor de cabeça que ameaçava me assolar.

- Quem você pensa que é pra vir aqui e quebrar a casa dos outros, onde está a sua gratidão e...

- Não me lembro de ter pedido a sua ajuda pra nada...

- Vocês dois, parem já com o bate boca! Querem acordar as _garotas?_ – imediatamente ambos congelaram, encaram o chão envergonhados e se acalmaram.

- Lamento... – sussurrou Edward fazendo uma careta desgostosa e franzindo as sobrancelhas em sinal de irritação com o próprio comportamento inadequado.

No fundo eu sabia o quanto era difícil pra ele admitir suas falhas e muito menos se desculpar com alguém já que ele _nunca _dava o braço a torcer não importa o quão errado estivesse. Esse _orgulho_ era seu pior defeito, e pensar que meu irmão já pagou um _preço alto_ por causa disso, mas parece ainda não ter aprendido a lição.

- Tudo bem maninho – disse num tom calmo e leve – agora nos conte tudo do começo, vamos te ouvir com atenção.

Em resposta Edward encarou-me com sua usual expressão irritada, olhou de relance para Rose ao meu lado e arqueou a sobrancelha demonstrando sua crescente desconfiança.

- Não se preocupe o que você falar aqui ficará aqui, tem a minha palavra – adicionei com firmeza de modo a inspirar-lhe alguma segurança.

- Se estiver mentindo farei você se arrepender amargamente – ameaçou. Seus olhos verdes mostrando um brilho demoníaco alertaram que ele estava falando sério.

Engoli em seco e acenei num gesto positivo com a cabeça para que ele prosseguisse.

Em que _caralho_ estou me enfiando...

- Tudo começou quando saí de casa e resolvi pegar um atalho que dava direto na rua principal e...

_**Duas horas e meia depois...**_

Rosalie e eu estávamos boquiabertos, estarrecidos com a estória. Encarávamos Edward com total incredulidade, pois tudo o que ele havia contado parecia tão absurdo, surreal e _engraçado_ que chegava a ser difícil de acreditar.

Bizarro demais pra ser verdade.

Juro, juro por tudo o que é sagrado que tentei ao máximo me controlar, refrear o potente impulso que me induzia às risadas, mas infelizmente....

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – gargalhei feito um _desmiolado _acompanhado por minha desinibida mulher.

Aaaaah, nada melhor que desfrutar da _desgraça alheia_, ainda mais em se tratando de meu querido, _arrogante e grosso_ irmãozinho.

- Essa foi a situação mais _cômica_ e _ridícula _que eu já ouvi na vida – e olha que eu já tinha visto e ouvido de tudo, coisas que até Deus e o Capeta duvidavam – tem certeza de que você não estava sonhando? Já sei você tava era _chapadão_, deu um belo _tapa na pantera_, isso explica o porquê dos seus _olhos_ tão _assustadores_ e...

- GRRRRRR – rosnou _o animal selvagem_ pondo-se em posição de ataque.

_Puta merda_ era melhor eu parar antes que sobrasse pra mim também.

- Ma-as... por que... – começou Rose enquanto enxugava as lágrimas e se recuperava do acesso de risos – o que deu em você pra _agarrar_ a coitada no meio da escuridão? Quer dizer, foi muito_ idiota_ de sua parte e... – minha sexy ursinha se calou ante o olhar fulminante de meu irmão.

Taí uma situação onde a expressão _"se olhar matasse_" poderia ser corretamente aplicada.

Em menos de dez segundos Rose já havia se retirado para o quarto.

- Eu só a agarrei por que a _imbecil desastrada_ estava correndo às cegas diretamente para o lance de escadas o meu reflexo foi segurá-la _firme_ antes que a _estúpida _caísse. Não tive culpa se ela tomou um susto! – falou impaciente caminhando de um lado a outro da sala enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos espatifados de segundo em segundo.

- DANE-SE! Que tipo _idiota_ corre em um local sem energia e completamente desconhecido? – explodiu pela segunda vez, sua voz áspera e colérica zunindo em meus ouvidos.

- E ao invés dela se _ajoelhar_ – sei muito bem pra _quê _ele queria que ela se ajoelhasse – e me agradecer, a _desgraçada_ me socou e ainda se atreveu a acertar o meu _lindo, viril e amado P..._

- Pule essa parte ok? – pedi fazendo uma careta em repulsa. Apesar de a imagem mental ser absurda de tão hilária e de eu estar gargalhando loucamente por dentro não queria ouvir falar dos _"brinquedos" _alheios_._ Eu hein? Sai pra lá! Não gosto disso, o meu negócio é com a Rose e sua _linda e suculenta v..._

- EMMETT! Está me ouvindo? – rugiu meu _impaciente _maninho.

Cara, ele precisava urgente de uma terapia.

Fato.

Qualquer dia desses o Edward acabaria _surtando... _

Pobrezinho, tão novo...

Isso é falta de mulher, se bem que...

- Da próxima vez eu deixo aquela _desgraçada, maldita, miserável_ rolar escada abaixo, quebrar o pescoço e _morrer!_ Por que raios eu não a _atropelei_ quando tive a chance? Será que ainda dá tempo de pegar o jipe e amassar a _porra_ da _lata velha_ que ela vulgarmente chama de carro? – começou Edward pondo a mão no queixo enquanto traçava planos malévolos – de quebra _a insolente_ bem que poderia bater a cabeça e...

- Já chega Edward, você não vai _matar_ ninguém _hoje_, tá legal? – repreendi dando um suspiro cansado fazendo-o enrugar a testar, cruzar os braços sobre o peito e bufar de modo frustrado igual a uma criançinha birrenta.

Encarei o relógio e vi que já passava das três da madrugada, eu não havia dormido nem _brincado_ com a minha mulher e ainda tinha de ir trabalhar. Ergui-me lenta e preguiçosamente do sofá indo até Edward e_ toquei-lhe_ de leve o ombro tenso. De imediato ele se virou como se tivesse tomado um choque, encarou-me aturdido e logo _repeliu_ o contato.

Droga! Esqueci que ele _repudiava _aproximação...

- Er... por que você não vai pra casa, toma um banho relaxante, põe gelo no er_... "Ed Júnior" _e vai dormir? Tire uma folga, deixe que eu e Jasper cuidaremos de tudo pra você, não se preocupe sabe que pode contar conosco.

- Humm, é... vou fazer isso mesmo – afirmou meio que a contragosto – um tempo longe daquela _aberração da natureza em forma de mulher_ vai me fazer bem pros nervos, por que se eu encontrasse a _desgraçada _nas minhas condições atuais não responderia por meus atos – sei bem o tipo de "_coisas"_ que ele gostaria de _fazer com ela_.

E xingando mais que um marinheiro lá se foi Edward em direção à saída, mas antes...

- Se você contar essa estória pra mais alguém, pode dizer _adeus_ à sua _cabeça de baixo_ – sibilou entre dentes antes de me dar as costas e chamar o elevador.

Claro, por que não podia faltar uma ameaça à integridade do meu _"objeto de prazer",_ tipicamente Edward sair por aí coagindo as pessoas, atemorizando-as, dominando-as com o seu _gênio dos infernos_ e olhar assassino, ameaçando cortar fora os "_brinquedos" _alheios.

E quando ele desapareceu fechei a porta, aliviado por finalmente conseguir voltar a pensar com calma, impressão minha ou o ar voltou a ser respirável? Permaneci alguns segundos encostado na madeira fria e grossa, refletindo sobre a quantidade de fatos que me foram relatados, pensando nas _grandes aventuras _de Edward.

Boa, gostei. Essa dará uma ótima estória para fazer as _crianças_ dormirem, claro que vai precisar de uma adaptação, mas é bem melhor que _os manjados e estúpidos_ contos da _Dona Carochinha_ ou da _Mamãe gansa._

Com um enorme sorriso e ainda contendo as estrondosas gargalhadas que insistiam em sair, voltei ao quarto a fim de continuar o meu _"jogo"_ com a Rose.

Ela estava deitada, totalmente esparramada ocupando grande parte da cama king size. Minha ursinha já havia retirados as roupas de modo que apenas o fino lençol lhe cobria o corpo nu. Cheguei sorrateiramente, elevei a coberta e beijei-lhe a barriga fazendo-a rir e se arrepiar de prazer.

Quando recomecei a provocá-la a patroa me parou, foi então que notei que ela estava ao telefone... em plena madrugada. Franzi o cenho e esperei uma resposta, mas ela apenas espalmou a mão pedindo-me tempo. Comecei a brincar de traçar círculos por todo seu corpo enquanto esperava.

Existe passatempo melhor que esse? Não pra mim.

- Alô, Alice? É a Rose – colei-me rapidamente ao fone aguçando os ouvidos pra escutar a conversa. Fazer o quê, a curiosidade sempre falava mais alto, estava no sangue.

- Põe no viva-voz – sussurrei ansioso – põe no viva-voz...

Rose estreitou os olhos chateada até que finalmente fez o que lhe pedi. Sorri agradecido, porém logo minha felicidade se esvaiu quando ouvi familiares gritos e gemidos pra lá de selvagens do outro lado da linha.

_Credo..._

- A-lô? – arquejou a voz fina _– _Rose... espero... que você... aaahhh Jasper... só um minuto– ela voltou a fazer _sabe-se lá o quê_ com o marido e logo depois retornou ao telefone. Não que eu tivesse algo contra o Jasper, longe disso, ele era uma ótima pessoa além de meu melhor amigo, altamente confiável e também meu _sócio_. Mas venhamos e convenhamos, a idéia de ouvi-lo fazer_ sexo_ com a minha irmãzinha ainda era um tanto desconfortável.

- Fala Rose, espero que haja um motivo excelente pra você atrapalhar o meu momento perfeito com o Jazz – reclamou a _pixie._

- Menina, não te conto... adivinha quem acabou de sair daqui?? Edward.

- O QUÊ? POR QUÊ? PRA QUÊ? COMO? – Me conta tudo _agora_ – exigiu a _anã de jardim_ dando gritinhos do outro lado da linha. Ótimo... _fofoca_ _em plena madrugada_. Pude ouvir suspiros e grunhidos frustrados de Jasper.

- Um minuto Rose... _amor,_ toma uma ducha de água gelada pra "_esfriar as coisas!" – _recomendou a _nanica._

Baixinha cruel...

Pobre Jasper, sei exatamente como é passar por isso...

Desisti de voltar a brincar com a minha ursinha gostosa, virei pro lado e fui dormir, afinal amanhã, ou melhor, _hoje_ seria um dia bem interessante, pois eu finalmente conheceria a _mulher _que enfrentou, balançou e _desestabilizou_ o _abominável_ e _terrível_ Edward Cullen.

Isabella Swan hein?

Parece que as coisas vão começar a se _agitar..._

**Continua...**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: Então amores do meu coração? Espero que tenham gostado do que leram. Pobrezinho do Ed, o povo o vê como se ele fosse o próprio **_**demo**_** (*talvez seja msm^^)!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e por todo o suporte que vcs me fornecem, essa fic só é possível pq vocês desejam^^**

_*** **__**AVISO: PRÓXIMO CAP POV DE EDWARD CULLEN! Ñ PERCAM!**_

**Então anjinhos do meu coração, espero que vcs mandem reviews (mandem um "oi" pra mim), desejo de verdade saber vossas ilustres opiniões sobre a fic!**

**# Reviews = autora feliz e inspirada^^**

_**Próximo post**_**: vai demorar um pouquinho pq tou estudando pras provas, desculpem  
**

**# Minhas outras fics:**

***CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO**

***VALENTINE'S DAY**

***OPOSTOS**

*** AMOR ALÉM DO ÓDIO (em parceria com a **_**Maria Lua**_**^^)**

*** A ESCOLHIDA (o cap 3 tá on, passem lá e se divirtam com o Ed pervertido + lemons)**

**Amu muito tds vcs viu?**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


	8. Edward POV

**Disclaimer: Twilight e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**N/A: Como vão meus amores-perfeitos? Tempão sem nos falarmos (culpa da faculdade e suas mil provas e trabalhos), mas finalmente lhes trouxe o tão esperado EPOV e aqui vai um breve **_**apelo:**_

*** Não odeiem muito o Edward, tentem dar uma chance pra ele ok? Prometo que vcs não vão se arrepender!**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas e por todo o apoio dado, essa fic só é possível graças a vocês!**

**Please, não desistam do Ed tá bom?**

**Boa leitura^__^**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Edward POV**

As rajadas de vento forte batiam contra as enormes janelas da sala semi-iluminada, o intenso atrito produzido pelo contato entre as grossas lâminas de vidro fumê, bem como o assobiar frenético das correntes de ar lá fora causavam ruídos secos e fantasmagóricos que arruinavam a minha escassa paciência, fazendo com que a mulher à minha frente tremesse e se encolhesse de pavor.

Eu passava repetidamente os dedos em meus cabelos bronze desalinhando-os com fúria e insatisfação enquanto corria os olhos aguçados e críticos pelo pedaço de papel em minhas mãos.

À medida que lia as palavras ali digitadas sentia meus olhos se estreitarem contra a minha vontade e o sangue começar a ferver e circular cada vez mais depressa em minhas veias. Raiva e incredulidade começando a se acumular em cada poro, cada célula, nervo e artéria de meu corpo cansado.

Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não _comigo._

Era demais, eu me negava a acreditar que tamanha _estupidez _existisse na face da Terra.

E num árduo gesto de manter minha pouca paciência incólume, cerrei bruscamente os olhos, respirei fundo tragando para meus pulmões saudáveis uma boa quantidade de oxigênio e consequentemente inalando a fragrância enjoativa da criatura diante de mim.

Por alguns segundos permiti que minha mente estafada divagasse para outro lugar. Imaginei-me longe daquele escritório turbulento, descansando num local calmo e pacífico onde ninguém me importunasse com assuntos supérfluos, ou que ao menos os seres ali viventes possuíssem uma quota mínima de _massa cefálica_ pra poderem transitar ao meu redor sem me fazer surtar de vez.

Ah, doce sonho. Sonho este onde eu mais uma vez concretizava minhas metas, onde eu esmagava impiedosamente os concorrentes, gargalhando em tom desdenhoso dos fracos e estúpidos que eu deixava no chão.

Nada melhor que o estimulante cheiro da vitória, do dinheiro, do poder e...

- E-e então... D-Dr. Cullen? – a voz anazalada, fina e _insuportável_ da mulher arrancou-me dos meus devaneios maravilhosos.

Inferno.

Se tinha uma coisa que me deixava extremamente perturbado era _interrupção_, odiava quando eu estava concebendo uma de minhas geniais idéias e uma _babaca_ qualquer chegava pra me encher o saco fazendo com que eu perdesse o raciocínio.

Ah... como eu detestava quando cortavam o meu barato principalmente quando estava mergulhado no mundo onírico, me divertindo na outra dimensão, afinal tudo era válido pra esquecer esse inferno, o mini caos que era a vida nessa empresa.

"_Puta que pariu, caralho... ninguém merece" – _pensei trincando a mandíbula e soltando o ar devagar por minhas narinas infladas.

Suspirei de modo pesado tentando relaxar, mas era inútil, não havia como relaxar quando eu tinha uma PORRA daquelas em mãos. Minha cabeça latejava em fúria só de pensar nas barbaridades digitadas no maldito pedaço de papel.

Minhas mãos tremeram involuntariamente de modo a deixar a folha antes perfeita e apresentável cheia de amassos e buracos.

Pude ouvir a mulher abafar um grito, arfar descontroladamente e iniciar uma seqüência de soluços e murmúrios nervosos e ininteligíveis.

Sem mais agüentar a situação desagradável e pronto pra passar a limpo as coisas, reabri os olhos e encarei a jovem.

Se antes a garota parecia estar a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos agora ela se via prestes a cair dura no chão, por um minuto me perguntei se ela ainda respirava por que a _criaturinha_ ficou estática do nada e passou me observar com os olhos arregalados e assustados como se eu fosse a reencarnação do próprio mal.

Pigarreei alto, o que fez com que ela saísse de seu estado de choque e passasse para uma espécie de estado de pânico sem proporções.

A mulher tremia da cabeça aos pés e mal respirava, seus olhos negros demonstravam terror e uma grande quantidade de umidade.

Ela estava totalmente despedaçada, não havia conserto.

Fazer o quê se ela não possuía o tipo adequado de estrutura psicológica pra _me servir?_

Era fraca demais.

Sem um pingo de misericórdia de minha parte, continuei a encará-la com meu usual e intenso olhar penetrante. Já estava bem acostumado com aquele tipo de reação, especialmente das mulheres. Todas passavam mal após alguns dias ou até mesmo horas trabalhando pra mim, ninguém resistia à presença intimidadora que eu emanava.

- Por onde começo? – perguntei num tom grave e sério fazendo a _covardezinha_ se sobressaltar.

Contive uma gargalhada diabólica ante a cena.

Devo admitir que eu adorava aquilo, o prazer de atemorizar e traumatizar meus subordinados, em especial as secretárias, era incomparável. Meu passatempo favorito era torturá-las psicologicamente, arrasá-las por completo até que não sobrasse mais nada, nenhum resquício de esperança ou chance de contra ataque.

Sempre achei engraçada a forma com elas chegavam aqui, todas com seus olhos brilhantes, repletos de idéias e sonhos, ideais a serem realizados, metas a serem atingidas e em menos de uma semana trabalhando pra mim, todas – sem exceção – demitiam-se, largavam esse lugar com o espírito apagado e os sonhos destroçados.

Muitos me acusavam de monstro cruel, sem coração, demônio, insensível, mas eu não me via dessa forma, muito pelo contrário.

Na verdade eu me imagino mais como um Salvador, aquele que porta a luz da verdade que vem arrancar todas essas formiguinhas inferiores de seu mundo colorido repleto de ilusões e sonhos patéticos para jogá-los na dureza do mundo real.

Sim, eu mostro a essas pessoas idiotas a realidade em toda a sua plenitude e complexidade, mostro a elas a concorrência suja e desleal que existe no mundo, mas ao que tudo indica ninguém consegue enxergar ou ao menos compreender o meu magnífico _ato de_ _caridade._

Fazer o quê?

Os gênios nunca são bem compreendidos nesse planeta recheado de seres estúpidos e ignorantes mesmo.

E a prova de tudo isso estava bem à minha frente.

- Primeiro quero saber se você fez os testes adequados para estar aqui.

- P-por quê? – sussurrou com a voz quebrada.

- Por que o seu relatório está uma _porcaria_, bem como todos os dados e informações que você catalogou. Resumindo: tá tudo um _lixo_, uma grande _merda_. Normalmente eu mandaria refazer, mas pelo que eu estou vendo você é uma _incompetente_ sem a menor chance de evolução – afirmei num tom frio e profissional olhando a _abestalhada_ pôr a mão no coração e soltar vários soluços.

- Recomendo que desista dessa carreira e procure um emprego condizente com o seu baixo nível intelectual... e mais uma coisa: Tá _demitida._

Sintético, rápido e direto ao ponto.

É assim que sou, prezo muito pela objetividade e eficiência, sempre odiei desperdiçar saliva com arrodeios e eufemismos baratos, afinal tempo é dinheiro e eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de desperdiçá-lo com gente _fracassada._

A _vítima_ fitou-me com os olhos vermelhos e marejados de lágrimas enquanto voltava à sessão de soluços – agora acompanhados por tosses secas – e novos tremores.

A _desempregada_ chacoalhava mais que vara verde e de repente começou a se envergar estranhamente pra um lado com se estivesse prestes a desfalecer. Ela parecia bambu entortando ao sabor do vento, a única diferença é que ela se partiu em vários pedaços ante a fúria da natureza – nesse caso eu –.

"_Porra, na minha sala não"_ – pensei começando a me preocupar.

Imagina o trabalho e a perda de tempo que seria pra levar a _criatura_ desmaiada pro hospital, e eu era ocupado demais pra me dar ao luxo de me preocupar com essas _futilidades._ Mas como sempre a sorte estava ao meu lado, a mulher conseguiu se manter em pé e _teoricamente_ consciente.

Encarei a _tola abatida_ à beira de uma crise de choro e com certeza de depressão. Infelizmente – pra ela – não havia nada a se fazer, a mulher era imbecil demais pra trabalhar pra mim e se tinha uma coisa que eu repudiava com todas as minhas forças era gente incompetente. Elas tinham o dom de acabar com o meu humor, só me faziam ter dores de cabeça e perder oportunidades valiosas.

Cansado de observar a _criaturinha burra_ e _derrotada_, voltei meus olhos automaticamente para aquela _porra_ que ela se atrevia a chamar de relatório, praguejando por dentro só de imaginar a quantidade de papelada que eu teria de corrigir e catalogar.

Tudo isso por causa de uma secretária analfabeta que provavelmente mal sabia fazer um "O" com a ajuda de um copo, e que do nada achou de soluçar ainda mais alto e balbuciar algo que sequer fiz questão de entender.

"_Eu mereço" – _pensei revirando os olhos discretamente.

- O quê? Você ainda tá aqui? – perguntei num tom monótono desviando os olhos do papel rasurado para a tela iluminada do computador.

- Por acaso é surda ou o quê? Está de-mi-ti-da – repeti sílaba por sílaba bem devagar de modo que o _cérebro de ervilha_ dela pudesse assimilar a ordem.

- Mais uma coisa: Vê se não suja o meu carpete novo com as suas lágrimas.

A _incompetente_ gemeu e fungou alto, sugando resignadamente a famosa secreção catarrenta pra dentro de si.

Nojento.

Patético.

Como se aquele tipo de ceninha barata me comovesse. Já estava tão habituado com todo aquele ritual que nem me dava ao trabalho de apoiar, muito menos acompanhar as desempregadas para fora da minha sala.

Lógico, vai que a burrice/incompetência delas era contagiosa?

Quanto mais longe eu ficasse das criaturas com intelecto inferior melhor pra mim.

Gentileza nunca foi o meu forte mesmo. A vida não seria gentil ou branda para imbecis fracassadas como ela, então por que eu o seria?

- E faça-me o favor de abrir o berreiro bem longe daqui, de preferência lá fora onde eu não possa ouvi-la. Não quero uma dor de cabeça a essa hora do dia, tenho trabalho demais pra fazer. Isso é tudo, vaza de uma vez.

Mal acabei de me pronunciar e a jovem – cujo nome sequer fiz menção de me lembrar – saiu correndo em meio a tropeços e barrancos pra fora da sala batendo a porta com uma força desnecessária e chorando alto.

"_Porra!"_

Odiava quando elas faziam aquilo!

Por que _caralho_ tinham que bater a minha porta com tanta força? Que culpa o pobre objeto tinha por elas serem tão _burras_?

"_Sem problemas, qualquer dano eu mando a conta dos reparos pra ela" _– pensei maquiavélico e capitalista como sempre.

"_Isto se ela tiver algum tostão na carteira porque essa porta vale muito mais que todo o salário dela aqui na empresa" – _pensei dando uma risadinha irônica.

Retornei minha atenção para o computador, não antes de chamar uma das atendentes pelo telefone.

- Mande entrar a próxima candidata – ordenei com minha típica voz fria e autoritária fazendo a mulher do outro lado da linha arfar e engasgar tamanho susto.

- S-s-sim s-s-senhor-r... é p-pra já s-senhor e... – _puta merda_, a idiotice era tanta que ela nem conseguia falar como gente.

Eu estava cercado por incompetentes mesmo.

Fato.

E depois perguntam por que sou desse jeito, não que haja algo de errado comigo, de jeito nenhum, os estranhos são os outros e não eu.

Esperei impacientemente durante alguns minutos que pareceram uma verdadeira eternidade.

E como eu odiava esperar, cada minuto desperdiçado significava menos dinheiro e poder concentrados em minhas mãos, e isso não poderia acontecer jamais.

Bufei cansado com a _porra_ da demora, afinal o que a atendente imbecil estava fazendo aquele tempo todo?

_Puto_ da vida e louco pra _matar um_ em virtude de toda aquela enrolação, me levantei da cadeira macia e confortável e fui até a recepção onde se localizavam os mini escritórios dos operários de baixo nível – era assim que eu os chamava, uma vez que não passavam de mera _ralé_, gentinha de estirpe inferior que não perdia uma chance de falar mal dos superiores –.

Como aquela corja mesquinha e falsa me tirava do sério, se fosse possível eu sequer dirigiria a palavra àqueles ratos.

Dirigi-me à mesa da _babaca_ que havia falado comigo a fim de tirar satisfações, afinal quem ela pensava que era pra fazer eu, _o grande_ Edward Cullen esperar?

Era muita audácia mesmo, com certeza a punição dela seria à altura de tamanho atrevimento.

Caminhei pelo vão central do andar a passos largos e quando finalmente minha presença foi notada, todos os trabalhadores pararam seus afazeres, engoliram em seco e me encararam como se eu fosse o próprio _Belzebul_ em carne e osso pronto pra _arrastá-los para o inferno._

De imediato, todos os empregados largaram as conversas paralelas, cafezinhos e trataram de se concentrar em seus respectivos assuntos.

Passei a andar lentamente pela ala, um silêncio quase mortal se fez presente, o único som passível de se ouvir era o bater frenético e agitado das teclas dos computadores e o respirar descompassado dos funcionários.

Eles estavam nervosos, ou melhor, aterrorizados ante minha presença.

O horror era tanto que vislumbrei um jovem loiro com cara de adolescente começar a suar à medida que eu me aproximava. O nervosismo era tamanho que o fez se mexer toscamente de modo a derrubar um copo de café sobre o teclado causando uma verdadeira sujeira.

- Oh droga, essa não! – choramingou o _desastrado imbecil_.

Encarei-o irritado, minha mandíbula tensa e olhar estreito esfaqueando-o com toda a fúria recém acumulada.

- S-senhor eu sinto muito e...

- Não quero saber se você sente ou não... Newton – respondi com uma careta raivosa ao pronunciar o nome do sujeitinho desagradável – arrume logo essa bagunça, e mais uma coisa... os reparos do computador serão descontados do seu salário.

Nesse instante o cara parou de respirar por meros segundos e me encarou boquiaberto, seu olhar descrente e vazio o deixando ainda mais _estúpido_ que antes – se que aquilo era mesmo possível – e quando ele estava prestes a me contestar o fuzilei com um olhar gélido e fatal drenando qualquer resquício de coragem que o _energúmeno_ possuía e fazendo-o _se borrar_ de medo.

Depois dessa ele com certeza precisaria dar uma passada no banheiro pra trocar as calças.

"_Rebanho de imbecis... eu mereço" – _pensei frustrado enquanto voltava ao meu caminho.

Aproximei-me de uma garota que não parava a boca um minuto, sua parceira de fofocas congelou ao me ver e cutucou a linguaruda, que empalideceu ao dar de cara comigo.

Cruzei os braços ante meu peitoral e a encarei com raiva esperando explicações.

- D-d-d-dr. C-Cullen e-e-eu...

- Poupe-me de suas desculpas esfarrapadas – a interrompi num tom bruto e cortante – onde está a próxima candidata?

- I-imediatamente s-s-senhor.

E com movimentos pra lá de desengonçados, a _fofoqueira de plantão_ – cujo nome identifiquei no crachá como Jéssica Stanley – acessou a lista de candidatas no sistema procurando pela próxima a ser esmagada por mim.

Minutos depois ela ergueu os olhos apavorados em minha direção implorando perdão como se tivesse cometido o pior dos pecados.

- D-Dr. Cullen... – ela engoliu em seco – n-não há mais ninguém – sussurrou num fio de voz trêmula.

- O QUÊ? – inquiri num tom gélido, farpas cortantes como navalha emanando de minha voz, o que fez com que a Stanley começasse a gaguejar e entrar num processo de tremedeira contínuo, torrando ainda mais a pouca paciência que me restava.

- Por favor, não me mate – implorou baixinho a estúpida secretária em meio a recentes soluços.

Novamente cerrei os olhos com força, muita força, massageei cuidadosamente minha têmpora direita sentindo a cabeça latejar e uma nova descarga de adrenalina misturada com uma boa dose de ira dançarem em minha corrente sangüínea.

"_Perfeito" _– ironizei em pensamentos.

Ah... que vontade de _matar alguém_...

- Escute aqui, vou para a minha sala agora e não quero interrupções, FUI CLARO? – rosnei com fúria para a garota com cara de imbecil que me observava horrorizada e mais pálida que um cadáver, seus olhos esbugalhados pareciam à beira de saltar das órbitas.

Problemas de tireóide talvez?

E quem disse que eu me importava?

Voltei pra sala pisando duro e bati a porta com força atrás de mim, o que fez alguns objetos pendurados do lado de fora caírem no chão e se despedaçarem.

Gritos finos ecoaram do outro lado me deixando ainda mais enervado. Retornei à ala dos incompetentes e me deparei com o estrago feito. Fiz uma careta insatisfeita e encarei a Srta. Stanley, a qual _se benzeu_, agarrou de imediato o colarzinho barato em forma de crucifixo que lhe enfeitava o pescoço e fez massagens circulares ao redor do coração.

"_É uma imbecil mesmo" – _pensei fitando os restos de um vaso grego despedaçado no chão.

- Isso será descontado do seu salário.

E pela milionésima vez naquele início de mais um diazinho miserável – o qual prometia muita dor de cabeça – retornei à minha sala fechando, dessa vez, a porta com cuidado.

Sentei-me confortavelmente na poltrona giratória estralando os dedos, alongando o pescoço e assim comecei a trabalhar na _porra_ dos relatórios odiosos e mal feitos.

_Caralho_, aquilo ia durar séculos...

_Duzentos _arquivos pra serem analisados e catalogados...

E tudo isso porque eu não conseguia encontrar uma assessora inteligente o suficiente pra _me satisfazer._

Ótimo.

_**Minutos depois...**_

_**TOC – TOC – TOC **_

Qual parte do "não quero ser incomodado" _a anta_ da secretária não havia entendido?

Infernos!

Rosnei várias imprecações avulsas enquanto terminava a análise de um contrato milionário a ser assinado amanhã, ignorando por completo quem quer que estivesse a me importunar.

- Aham, aham – um pigarro desagradavelmente familiar me fez erguer a cabeça para encarar o inusitado visitante.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntei de forma brusca e grosseira sem me preocupar com o fato de eu estar diante do dono de todo aquele Império.

O _criador_ do Complexo industrial Cullen.

- Carlisle – afirmei sem emoção.

- Ora filho, como você bem sabe essa é a _minha_ empresa, eu trabalho aqui lembra? – respondeu num tom leve e brincalhão fazendo-me revirar os olhos.

- Já entendi, qual o seu negócio comigo? – demandei numa voz impassível e séria.

De imediato reparei em sua mudança, Carlisle suspirou desapontado balançando a cabeça para os lados e sorriu, mas este não lhe alcançou os olhos, era um sorriso fraco e ligeiramente dolorido.

- Ainda não consegue me chamar de _pai _não é Edward? – perguntou sério.

Tristeza, dor e arrependimento evidentes em seus olhos cor de mel, porém ignorei a cena sem ao menos hesitar. Negava-me a deixar abalar, a permitir que sentimentos dessa natureza se apossassem de mim.

Jamais.

- Não acredito que você veio até aqui só pra me fazer uma visitinha amigável _"papai"_ – afirmei num misto de escárnio e repulsa.

Imediatamente Carlisle se retesou e me encarou irritado e bastante magoado, seu olhar transparecia frustração, impotência e uma tristeza impossível de se mensurar.

- Pelo visto ainda não aprendeu nada, hein filho? Sempre arrogante e desdenhoso com todo mundo. Um dia as coisas mudarão e aí sim você verá as conseqüências de seus atos pesarem.

Bocejei alto demonstrando todo o meu cansaço daquela ladainha sem nenhum sentido, afinal o que ele queria dizer? Que eu me arrependeria de tudo o que fiz? Que eu seria ainda mais odiado por todos os que me cercam?

Besteira, eu não ligava pra nada disso, pouco me importava o que os outros pensavam de mim, eu não dava a mínima, a única coisa que importa é atingir meus objetivos e ponto final, o resto não passa de _sentimentalismo barato_, mera idiotice que os tolos gostam de usar como desculpas pra se sentirem melhor, pra suportarem a própria fraqueza e ignorância.

Mas eu não era assim...

Eu era melhor...

Eu estava _acima _de tudo isso...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo – reclamou Carlisle atirando um encadernado com várias fichas em cima da minha mesa – que estória é essa de sair por aí demitindo todas essas moças a torto e a direito?

- Foram quinze, QUINZE em menos de uma semana – enfatizou jogando dramaticamente as mãos pro alto numa tentativa falha de me comover.

- Céus Edward, a coitada da Emily está internada numa Clínica de Tratamento Psicológico Intensivo por _sua causa_!

- Por acaso você tem idéia do prejuízo e da má fama que está dando? – perguntou me fitando nos olhos, provavelmente tentando encontrar algum resquício de emoção ali dentro.

Coitado.

- Não. E quanto ao prejuízo não se preocupe, eu mesmo pago tudo – respondi casual folheando os contratos sem me dar sequer à boa vontade de sentir remorso pelo que fiz à tal da Emily.

Emily... tenho uma vaga lembrança dela, só mais uma _anta incompetente_ que enfiava os pés pelas mãos e que não agüentou as verdades que lhe esfreguei na cara.

- Filho, como você consegue ser assim tão frio, tão indiferente? Por acaso não liga pro futuro, pras pessoas ao seu redor? Se continuar desse jeito entrará num caminho sem volta, ficará sozinho e...

- Já acabou com o sermão barato ou tem mais alguma coisa? – cortei sem cerimônias enquanto passava os dedos por meus cabelos desordenados.

Carlisle fechou os olhos e suspirou cansado demonstrando claro sinal de desistência, ele sabia que psicologia não funcionava comigo, mas ainda assim insistia em tentar me convencer de que eu estava errado.

Quanta tolice, até hoje me pergunto como um homem tão sem pulso, tolo e emotivo como Carlisle Cullen conseguiu chegar tão longe na vida. Essa era uma das poucas questões que eu não conseguia encontrar uma resposta plausível, racional o suficiente para me fazer entender.

- Não, isso é tudo. Você terá que se virar _sozinho_ agora por que não há mais nenhuma candidata – explicou num tom seco e amargo.

- Tanto faz – rebati dando de ombros como se aquilo não me afetasse em nada.

E não afetava mesmo.

Sem mais tempo a perder, retornei ao computador para organizar alguns arquivos quando me lembrei de algo interessante, ou de acordo com a concepção do _grande_ Edward Cullen: _lucrativo._

- Tenho boas novas, os russos virão amanhã para assinarmos contrato, conversei com eles sobre nossas pesquisas, o histórico perfeito da empresa e adivinha? Eles nos querem como parceiros, isso não é ótimo? Imagine as vantagens que poderemos tirar... – afirmei exultante ante a vitória iminente.

Carlisle ainda me observava com um olhar curioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado, mas havia algo a mais naquelas íris cor de mel, um sentimento intenso e desconhecido até para um "leitor" habilidoso e sagaz como eu.

Entranho.

Ele deveria estar orgulhoso por minhas habilidades empresariais terem fornecido mais prestígio à empresa, fora o fato que não havia sido nada fácil conseguir um acordo tão arriscado e caro como aquele.

- Sabe filho, a vida não se resume somente a dinheiro, sucesso e poder. Existe uma esfera maior que está acima disso tudo, mas você ainda não tem a capacidade de enxergá-la por que sua visão está limitada a uma única direção e...

- Oh, por favor, poupe-me dessa conversa fiada tá legal? Se já acabou pode se retirar agora – exigi deixando clara minha vontade de ficar sozinho com os meus negócios.

- Como quiser – sussurrou fracamente – e antes que me esqueça, no Domingo que vem Alice e Jasper farão um churrasco lá na casa de campo. Nos reuniremos todos lá, Rose, Emmett, as gêmeas... contamos com a sua presen...

- Fala sério, não sei por que você ainda perde tempo me convidando se já sabe que não vou aparecer – cortei-o de modo brusco sem poupar sorrisos desdenhosos.

- Sempre vou te convidar Edward... sempre – afirmou numa voz ligeiramente falha, era como se as palavras estivessem entaladas em sua garganta.

- Sua mãe... ela quer te ver – e num milésimo de segundo, por mero descuido de minha parte, admito, senti algo desagradável no peito e meu coração acelerou algumas batidas. Imagens de minha doce mãe preencheram-me a mente como um filme.

Apesar da distância ela ainda sofria, sofria por minha causa.

Que irônico, por mais que procurasse me afastar para não causar danos, eu ainda conseguia magoá-la.

"_Que coisa... até de longe eu consigo fazer mal aos outros" – _pensei esboçando um sorriso amargo nos lábios.

- Diga a Esme que estou bem. Por acaso ela tá precisando de algo?

- Sim... ela precisa do filho carinhoso de volta.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! – gargalhei cruel – essa foi ótima, sério, não pensei que você pudesse ser assim tão divertido. Lamento informar, mas _aquele_ Edward tolo e fraco morreu a muitos anos atrás.

Outra vez notei Carlisle suspirar em desaprovação, seu olhar cabisbaixo e interrogativo não me abalava de forma alguma.

Joguinhos emocionais não funcionavam comigo, afinal eu não era do tipo que se deixava levar pelos sentimentos, ao contrário, sempre fui racional ao extremo, meticuloso, calculista, frio.

Eu era o que se podia chamar de _estrategista nato_, todas as minhas ações tinham um propósito coeso, um objetivo fixo a ser satisfeito. Nunca me aproximei de ninguém sem uma segunda intenção escondida, a minha vida era baseada num _jogo de interesses_ onde eu sempre saía por cima, uma vez que a derrota jamais fez parte de meu vocabulário.

Não era à toa que no mundo dos negócios eu era conhecido como Marionettenspieler**¹**, _o manipulador_, mestre na arte de dissimular e chantagear. Eu fazia de tudo para obter o almejado não importando quantos tivessem de ser esmagados, "os fins justificavam os meios" sempre, essa era minha filosofia de vida, o resto não passava baboseira, pura ladainha, por que no fim o que realmente vale é conseguir a vitória, ser o melhor, ter poder.

Dominar...

- Espero que você abra os olhos antes que seja tarde demais, filho – avisou Carlisle retirando-se da sala e permitindo que eu finalmente voltasse a trabalhar em Paz.

_**Muitas e muitas horas depois...**_

Estiquei-me na macia poltrona de couro negro estralando minhas articulações e ombros dormentes de tanto permanecer na mesma posição. Encarei o pen-drive lotado de arquivos e fiz uma careta irritada só de lembrar da quantidade imensa de material pendente ali dentro.

_Puta merda_, por mais que eu detestasse admitir eu realmente precisava de uma assessora pra me dar o suporte adequado, a questão é: onde encontrar alguém no mínimo _perfeito_ para atender às _minhas necessidades_?

Como era duro ser um gênio, todos ao meu redor pareciam tão inferiores, incapazes e previsíveis que chegava a ser terrivelmente monótono. Um bom desafio até que me fazia falta, um obstáculo complexo, árduo de ultrapassar.

Eu queria algo que me acuasse, ousasse, que testasse minhas habilidades levando-as ao extremo.

Uma prova de fogo.

Sim, eu adorava vencer obstáculos, quanto maior o perigo, os riscos e a audácia do problema maior a sensação de vitória no final de tudo. Meu ego sem proporções se inflava só de imaginar outra ocasião onde minha inteligência e perfeição me levariam ainda mais alto.

Vitória

Sucesso

Poder

Essas eram palavras-chave em minha vida, nada além disso interessava.

Eu, Edward Cullen, empresário bem-sucedido de vinte e seis anos estava no topo, no auge da carreira, todos queriam ser como eu, eles me invejavam, odiavam, torciam pela minha morte.

Eu era o melhor no que fazia e ninguém chegava aos meus pés, lutei arduamente pra alcançar esse nível chegando ao ponto de abrir mão de tudo, família, amigos, amores. Joguei-me de cabeça no que eu desejava e quando olho pra tudo o que conquistei sinto que posso dizer sem receio de errar: _não me arrependo de nada_ e se fosse necessário _faria tudo outra vez._

Tudo o que perdi valeu a pena por que hoje estou aonde sempre quis e não sinto o menor remorso dos sonhos, das vidas, das pessoas que pisei, humilhei e destruí.

O mundo é frio, desonesto e cruel. Vivemos numa selva onde prevalece a lei do mais poderoso, do mais hábil, tudo não passa de uma simples questão de _seleção natural_ e nesse quadro não há espaço para fracotes.

Foi isso o que a vida me ensinou, as cicatrizes em meu íntimo eram a prova concreta de minha transformação, de meu amadurecimento.

**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...**

O barulho insuportável da _porra_ do relógio digital indicando as horas me trouxe de volta ao mundo real. Suspirei cansado, com uma _puta_ de uma dor de cabeça, e enquanto amaldiçoava Deus e o mundo, tratei de começar a juntar meus documentos organizando-os em ordem alfabética dentro da minha maleta de couro negro.

Peguei as chaves do meu invejável Volvo prata caro e brilhante e saí da sala trancando-a logo em seguida.

A empresa estava totalmente deserta, o que era de se esperar já que o horário de trabalho havia terminado a um bom tempo.

Não pra mim, sempre tive o hábito de ficar até tarde compenetrado em assuntos importantes, afinal alguém tinha que pôr tudo em ordem por aqui e não havia pessoa mais qualificada do que eu.

Minha vida se resumia ao Complexo Empresarial Cullen, eu fazia questão de me dedicar ao máximo para fazê-lo prosperar não importando quantas horas de trabalho me custasse.

E com pensamentos pra lá de capitalistas, caminhei rapidamente para o elevador que conduzia ao saguão de entrada e me dirigi até o estacionamento. Liguei o carro dos sonhos de qualquer plebeu _fodido_ e segui pela rua que levava ao meu lar doce lar, à minha magnânime cobertura.

Chegando lá passei direto pelo porteiro – o qual cuspiu desajeitadamente o seu café ao me ver e arregalou os olhos em choque e temor –. A muito tempo ele havia desistido de dar boa noite ou sequer estabelecer algum tipo de diálogo comigo, pois eu nunca respondia mesmo.

Sério, eu tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que estabelecer vínculos com estranhos, sem falar que eu não ganharia nada com eles, então por quê?

Por que me submeter a uma relação de "amizade" com um completo desconhecido?

O que isso acrescentaria de útil ao meu patrimônio ou carreira profissional?

A meu ver absolutamente nada, então fora de questão.

Parei em frente à minha cobertura, abri lentamente a porta deixando parte da luminosidade fluorescente do andar iluminar o apartamento luxuoso.

Diversas pinturas obscuras retratando decadência e miséria adornavam as paredes de cor creme, as obras ao estilo Expressionista**²** eram repletas de cores e traços violentos ora disformes ora aberrantes, algumas esculturas ao modelo gótico enfeitavam os poucos móveis em formato antigo, todos fabricados com madeira de lei, sem falar do hipnotizante conjunto de microsystem, TV de plasma, hometheater e outras bugingas tecnológicas das quais sempre fui fã.

Nessas horas eu agradecia internamente por ser podre de rico pra poder desfrutar das maravilhas tecnológicas e do conforto que a boa vida podia proporcionar.

Larguei minha maleta no sofá gigantesco e fui tirando lentamente a roupa pesada do corpo à medida que caminhava, deixando uma trilha de peças avulsas espalhadas pelo chão enquanto seguia pelo familiar corredor amplo e escuro.

Antes de rumar pra o quarto fiz uma breve parada no meu escritório onde tomei uma boa dose de conhaque pra relaxar a cabeça depois de um dia estressante de trabalho e secretárias incompetentes me enervando.

Fui até minha majestosa suíte, peguei uma calça de moletom negro e me dirigi ao banheiro, eu precisava de uma ducha urgente. Olhei de relance pra banheira redonda e espaçosa convidando-me descaradamente, mas eu tava muito sem saco e me contentei com a boa e velha corrente de água quente do chuveiro.

Fiquei um bom tempo ali pensando em nada de útil, apenas sentindo a pressão da água bater contra cada um de meus músculos rígidos e tensos que aos poucos foram relaxando.

Terminado o banho, vesti o moletom e encarei meu corpo atlético e pálido em frente ao espelho. Não tinha nada de diferente ou extraordinário na imagem refletida, mas havia algo além da simetria dos traços e do porte físico atrativo que chamavam a atenção: os _olhos._

_Olhos _apagados e sem vida...

_Olhos_ de alguém que possuía tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada...

_Olhos_ frios e calculistas que não se preocupavam com nada nem ninguém além de si mesmo...

_Olhos_ de alguém capaz de matar pra ter o almejado...

Aquele par de esmeraldas mortas me seguiam, me assombravam dia e noite e por mais que eu tentasse escondê-los dos outros, de alguma forma, na solidão das minhas noites lúgubres o mesmo _olhar_ perigoso, insano e repleto de ódio reaparecia.

_Ele_ queria me dominar a qualquer custo, cumprir seu próprio objetivo, sua ânsia escondida cada vez mais forte e difícil de refrear, era como um uma tempestade destruindo tudo ao redor e eu sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que tudo ruísse, sabia que quando a hora certa chegasse tudo iria por água abaixo, decisões drásticas seriam tomadas e a meta seria enfim atingida não importando quantos tivessem de ser eliminados no processo.

Num gesto de puro ódio e desprezo lancei violentamente a taça de cristal que descansava em cima da cômoda contra o espelho quebrando-o em inúmeros pedaços. Encarei minha figura refletida em cada caco afiado e perdido no chão.

Odiava quando aquilo acontecia, quando as emoções trancadas em meu íntimo tentavam vir à tona, era como se as fraquezas, os temores e rancores do passado superado e enterrado ressurgissem do limbo, tentassem me desestabilizar, mostrar de alguma forma que eu ainda possuía sentimentos, dúvidas, hesitação.

Como eu detestava aquilo, detestava a sensação de debilidade, medo, exposição, indecisão...

Sempre repudiei tudo isso, eu me considerava uma _fortaleza impenetrável_ e seria dessa forma que as coisas permaneceriam.

Eu _jamais_ mudaria.

**TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMM!!!!!!!!!!**

"_Quem caralhos pode ser à essa hora da noite?" – _ pensei me sobressaltando com o inesperado toque do celular.

Antes que me desse ao trabalho de atender a _porra_ do aparelho observei atentamente o número a me ligar, no mesmo instante senti uma careta irritada começar a se formar em meu rosto.

- O que _infernos_ você quer? – rugi no auge da minha usual grosseria.

- Boa noite pra você também irmãozinho! Sabe, eu estou ótimo assim como Rose e as gêmeas – respondeu Emmett em um estúpido e irritante tom leve que eu odiava com todas as minhas forças.

Emmett Cullen, meu irmão mais velho, um verdadeiro _paspalho inconseqüente_ que amava se meter aonde não era chamado, e que com uma ajuda de um ser de outro planeta, ou _sabe-se lá Deus como_ conseguiu adentrar no mundo dos negócios. Ele era casado com a estilista e ex-top model Rosalie Hale a exatos seis anos, ambos possuíam duas lindas filhas.

Além do _grandalhão idiota_ eu não poderia me esquecer da Alice, minha irmã caçula, a _anã hiperativa_ que quando não tinha o que fazer adorava vir me encher o saco.

A _pixie insuportável_ era casada com Jasper Hale, o irmão de gêmeo de Rosalie. O cara não passava de um _sujeitinho escroto_, pra lá de esperto e muito boa pinta, fato que me fazia odiá-lo profundamente, mas eu não podia fazer nada já que ele era um dos alicerces da Empresa Cullen e cumpria muito bem o seu papel, digamos que ele havia, meio que de certa forma, conquistado o meu respeito só por realizar a proeza de se casar com a _anã enxerida._

O _projeto de gente_ – vulgo Alice Cullen – era uma criaturinha desagradavelmente inquieta e cheia de idéias mirabolantes, até que um belo dia, com tanta _merda_ naquela cabeçinha ela conseguiu fazer algo certo e se tornou a fundadora de uma famosa grife de roupas cuja sede ficava aqui mesmo em Nova York.

A _Dark Pixie_ fazia sucesso em todo o país chegando até mesmo a exportar seus produtos para vários lugares do mundo, mas a _nanica_ não trabalhava sozinha, ela sempre contava com a ajuda de sua sócia, ou melhor, cúmplice: Rosalie.

Mas apesar da_ anã de jardim_ se achar _a espertinha_, ela sabia muito bem que não podia comigo por diversos motivos, e um deles era porque graças ao meu talento nato para descobrir coisas que deveriam ser mantidas em sigilo desvendei o pequeno segredo que a pixie guardava, um hobby nada usual para gente com ela: _escrever._

Assim, toda vez que a pentelha vinha me zoar ou xeretar, eu simplesmente ameaçava contar seu segredinho e humilhá-la em rede nacional se necessário.

Cruel? Em hipótese alguma.

Isso se chama saber jogar o _jogo da vida_.

- Não desperdice o meu tempo com a sua _ladainha imprestável_ e diga logo o que raios você quer comigo!!!! – rosnei irritado.

- Parece que você deu sorte... encontrei a ficha perdida de uma última candidata ao cargo de sua assessora e pelo que estou vendo aqui ela é simplesmente perfeita pra você – afirmou _o imbecil_ curiosamente animado.

- Referências, mande todas pra mim agora!

- Não dá! Os outros arquivos dela estão perdidos, mas te garanto que ela teve pontuação máxima nos testes de desempenho e já trabalhou em outras empresas também... a garota tem experiência.

- Hummm... – murmurei cético.

"_Interessante"_ – pensei começando a sentir uma nova onda de adrenalina e satisfação inundar o meu corpo.

- Ela se chama.... Isabella Marie Swan e começará na Empresa amanhã. Engraçado...

- O quê?

- Não há nenhuma foto ou dado específico dela aqui no sistema. Por algum motivo muito louco as informações pessoais sobre ela foram totalmente perdidas no banco de dados, isso nunca aconteceu antes, que bizarro.

- Vai ver a garota é _azarada _mesmo. Que seja, só espero que ela dê conta do recado e não me questione – bufei cansado enquanto me jogava com tudo em minha macia cama king size.

Tentei parecer indiferente, mas não puder deixar de me contaminar pela crescente fagulha da curiosidade a fervilhar em minha mente, afinal _ninguém_ jamais havia obtido a pontuação máxima nas provas por que eu, _o incrível_ Edward Cullen, bolei questões difíceis para que apenas os melhores resolvessem, apenas os que possuíssem espírito empreendedor e soubessem tomar atitude certa na hora exata.

"_Interessante, parece que finalmente depois de tanta procura, surgiu alguém de nível pra me servir"_ – pensei esboçando um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Ainda está aí Edward? Bem... vai ter aquele churrasco no Domingo que vem e...

**PI – PI – PI – PI – PI – PI – PI...**

Bati o telefone na cara do _imbecil_ que teimava em me arrastar pras estúpidas reuniõezinhas de família. Será que era tão difícil entender que eu tava a fim de ficar na minha? Sozinho, sem intrusos me importunando ou se metendo na minha vida e tentando me ensinar como vivê-la?

Infernos...

E antes de me afastar do aparelho, tratei de apagar as trinta mensagens do meu correio de voz sem sequer ouvi-las, pois eu já sabia muito bem de que eram. Da minha insistente família que não me deixava em Paz um minuto.

Feito o trabalho de "limpeza", aproveitei o embalo e apaguei os quarenta e-mails da _pixie antipática_ deixando apenas uns dois do Jasper na caixa de recados, vai que era algo relacionado ao trabalho? Não podia arriscar.

Observei o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira e me espantei com a hora, tratei de me aconchegar na cama e dormir, afinal amanhã seria um dia cheio, alguns contratos bilionários a serem assinados, muito dinheiro entrando no meu bolso e o mais divertido de tudo: uma nova assessora para testar, ou melhor, uma nova _presa indefesa_ pro _Leão_ aqui torturar e _devorar._

Por algum motivo desconhecido me sentia estranhamente entusiasmado com a idéia de conhecer de perto a novata que mandou ver nos complexos testes de desempenho.

Eu estava louco pra brincar com os nervos dela, iria fazê-la _tremer_ de medo ante meu poder.

Lambi os lábios em expectativa só de imaginar o cheiro de _carne fresca_ entrando no _matadouro..._

Isabella Marie Swan...

Vejamos até onde minha próxima vítima irá agüentar o tranco...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

*** Marionettenspieler¹**: palavra de origem alemã que significa literalmente _titereiro_, _manipulador de marionetes._

***Expressionismo²** (ou **ausdruk,** segundo o idioma alemão): foi um movimento cultural que fez parte das chamadas "vanguardas históricas" surgido nos primórdios da Alemanha do século XX. É um estilo voltado para a interiorização da criação artística projetando na obra de arte uma reflexão individual e subjetiva. O expressionismo costuma ser entendido como uma deformação da realidade para expressar mais subjetivamente a natureza e o ser humano, dando destaque à expressão dos sentimentos mais que à descrição objetiva da realidade. Com as suas _cores violentas_ e a uma _temática de solidão e miséria_, o expressionismo refletiu a amargura que invadia os círculos artísticos e intelectuais da Alemanha pré-bélica, bem como da Primeira Guerra Mundial (1914-1918) e do período entre-guerras (1918-1939). O expressionismo defendia a liberdade individual, o subjetivismo, o irracionalismo, o arrebatamento e os _temas proibidos_ como o excitante, demoníaco, sexual, fantástico ou pervertido.

* * *

**N/A: Então minhas flores e cravos lindos? Esse cara é ou não é um pé no saco hein? Admito que essa criatura me fascina, ele é tão cheio de segredos, tão complexo, ao longo da fic vcs vão entender o que eu quero dizer. A meu ver o Expressionismo é o estilo artístico que melhor representa os conflitos internos dele!**

**OK, OK! Vejam o lado positivo, ele é megagostosão e vai ser bem divertido vê-lo se emputecer/surtar com as loucuras/planos malignos da Bellouca! Esses dois vão se pegar direitinho (em todos os sentidos impuros existentes).**

**Obrigada por tudo e não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, preciso mt saber vossas opiniões!**

**Meu aniversário é dia 03/12, que tal várias reviews como presente? *apenas sugerindo^^***

**Reviews = autora feliz e inspirada^^**

**Próximo post: só na primeira ou segunda semana de Dezembro (ainda estou presa na faculdade, cadê minhas férias? ¬¬')**

**# Próximo capítulo: LEÃO ENCONTRA OVELHA! NÃO PERCAM!**

**ATENÇÃO: Devido aos pedidos, aqui vai uma DICA para aqueles que lêem A ESCOLHIDA.**

**- Bella não é vampira**

**- Bella não é loba**

**- Bella não é bruxa **

**- Bella não é demônio**

**O resto vcs descobrem ao longo da leitura! Quero saber mais sobre as suas teorias então mandem ver na imaginação^^**

**PS.: Sintam-se à vontade pra entrar em contato comigo, qualquer informação podem olhar lá no meu perfil! **

**AMU TDS VCS!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


	9. Engarrafamento

**Disclaimer: Twilight e todo o seu material pertencem a Stephenie Meyer**

**N/A: Olá amores lindos e maravilhosos do meu coração, como foram de natal e ano novo? Td mundo bem e feliz assim espero... tá meio atrasado mas, lá vai: **

_**Que 2010 seja um ano de muita Paz, saúde, harmonia, felicidade e realizações pra vcs! Espero que possamos continuar juntos, é um grande prazer tê-los acompanhando minha humilde fic, OBRIGADA POR TUDO!**_

**Foi mal pelo atraso de quase 2 meses, eu tava com um terrível BLOQUEIO DE ESCRITOR, num saía nd, nenhuma idéiazinha! Ainda estou tentando me recuperar devagar!**

**Bem, aí está o cap novo, espero que gostem do primeiro encontro do Ed e da Bella no engarrafamento! **

_*******_**Olha gente, sei que o que vou fazer agora**_** é chato, **_**mas é necessário, por favor, entendam e**_** me perdoem: gostaria de avisar que essa fic é uma **__**comédia**__** bem maluca **__**feita**__** especialmente **__**para divertir**__**, eu **__**não tenho a intenção de ofender**__** nenhum tipo de instituição, credo, valor moral ou algo do gênero. **_

_**Repito:**__** Tudo aqui não passa de mera ficção, uma estória ambientada em um UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, por isso não levem muito a sério as descrições aqui encontradas ok? ^_^**_

**Certo, dps desse recado gostaria de sugerir pra vcs que quando puderem passem lá na **_**minha outra fic:**_

_****A ESCOLHIDA**_**, preciso de apoio pra continuá-la, tou pensando seriamente em deixá-la em HIATUS por **_**falta de leitores...**_

**Link: **http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5307034/4/

**Resolvi postar essa fic lá no orkut *primeira vez que faço isso*, fiquem à vontade pra aparecer e me dar um "oi"!^^**

**Link: **http://www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(ponto)br/Main#CommMsgs?cmm=53497769&tid=5420313727818589720&kw=my+sweet+boss

**É isso aí meus amados, espero do fundo do coração que esse cap vos agrade! Tenham uma ótima leitura e não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!**

*** Fica a **_**dica:**_** Atentem bem para a parte em**_** itálico**_**, ela é mt importante^__^**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Engarrafamento**

**Edward POV**

_********_

_O cheiro da fragrância leve e adocicada de rosas despertou cada um de meus anestesiados sentidos. Abri os olhos devagar e quando a vista focalizou percebi que meu corpo repousava em cama de casal redonda e macia repleta de almofadas coloridas e estampadas com finos tecidos acetinados de inúmeras tonalidades, além de belas cortinas transparentes que tremulavam de modo surreal ao mais delicado toque do vento. _

_Olhei para os lados tentando me situar no espaço e notei à minha esquerda um lugar aquecido e desforrado na cama como se alguém tivesse dormido ali, bem como reparei em uma peça escura tomando parte dos lençóis junto a mim._

_Uma camisola de seda._

_Por um impulso misterioso, levei o tecido ao nariz absorvendo o odor enigmático da fina e provocante peça de roupa, e me senti ligeiramente entorpecido com o aroma doce, puro e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual que dali exalava. Chegava a ser tão lascivo, tão afrodisíaco e diferente que me fez sentir arrepios e tremores por todo o corpo tamanha a intensidade do desejo subitamente despertado._

_Tudo isso apenas por causa do cheiro maravilhoso da dona daquela roupa._

_Quem seria ela?_

_Onde eu estava?_

_Observei o cômodo tentando me localizar, mas foi inútil. O lugar era totalmente desconhecido, apesar de lá no fundo me transmitir uma sensação de familiaridade._

_Impossível, tinha certeza de que eu me lembraria de um lugar daqueles tão aconchegante, colorido, enfeitado por cortinas caras e acetinadas, tapetes finamente bordados no chão além de uma bela sacada que dava para um majestoso e gigantesco jardim em formato de Labirinto. _

_Tudo parecia tão místico e etéreo que mais lembrava um conto fantástico. _

_Caminhei lentamente pelo quarto à procura de roupas sentindo o acariciar do vento frio daquela silenciosa e pacata noite de lua cheia arrebatar meu corpo nu, banhando meus músculos descobertos e ainda dormentes. _

_À medida que andava, senti-me um pouco zonzo e entorpecido, tragado pelo cheiro inebriante que circulava por todo o cômodo, o mesmo cheiro da camisola. _

_Intrigado, iniciei uma busca em sinal de alguém, de preferência a mulher que havia passado a noite comigo._

_Nada..._

_Suspirei frustrado ao não encontrar ninguém e principalmente por não me recordar de nada. _

_De repente vislumbrei um conjunto de roupa de gala em tom negro com luvas brancas e uma máscara ao estilo veneziano da mesma cor das luvas descansando em cima de uma luxuosa poltrona de veludo avermelhado. _

_Notei que o traje lembrava a fantasia de uma espécie de Conde vampiro saído de filmes antigos. Logo em cima da capa de um fino cetim negro havia um bilhete escrito em uma letra arredondada e apressada mais uma exuberante rosa vermelho sangue:_

"_**Estou te esperando"**_

_O papel exalava aquele odor místico que tinha o desconhecido poder de me enlouquecer. Franzi o cenho em sinal de confusão, tornei a ler e reler o bilhete prendendo-me àquelas poucas palavras, buscando sem sucesso entender o significado oculto por trás daquilo tudo._

_O que estava acontecendo afinal de contas?_

_Perguntas e mais perguntas surgiam em minha mente a cada minuto como uma cadeia interminável de seqüências, códigos numéricos, sussurros, letras e palavras desconhecidas, porém nenhuma resposta se fazia presente. _

_Normalmente eu sairia bufando de ira atrás dos idiotas que estavam me fazendo de imbecil, pregando uma peça em mim, mas por incrível que pareça eu me sentia diferente..._

_Mais leve, calmo e de um jeito curioso, realizado, como se todas as minhas ambições tivessem sido concretizadas._

_Eu estava no topo._

_Agitei a cabeça para os lados tentando encontrar um mínimo de sentido, o significado daquilo, mas nada me ocorria. Foi então que decidi me arrumar para encontrar a dama misteriosa esperando que ela pudesse dar as respostas que eu tanto ansiava. _

_Em poucos minutos estava pronto, me olhei em um grande espelho oval com entalhes dourados e quase caí pra trás tamanho impacto do susto que tomei. _

_Simplesmente não conseguia identificar o homem ali refletido._

_Quem era ele afinal?_

_Levantei o braço esquerdo e toquei de leve a ponta de meu dedo contra a superfície lisa e prateada do espelho temendo que aquilo fosse brincadeira, uma travessura cruel dos fantasmas do passado que se aproveitavam de todas as chances existentes para me derrubar. O simples movimento foi acompanhado pelo reflexo comprovando que era mesmo eu, mas ainda assim estava difícil de acreditar._

_Quem era aquele homem de olhos tão vivos e brilhantes? _

_Onde estava o meu outro lado?_

_Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender mais nada._

_De súbito fui despertado por um suave bater de porta seguido por passos leves e silenciosos adentrando o recinto. Por instinto cerrei os olhos para melhor aproveitar o potente aroma doce e peculiar que me invadiu._

_Sim, era maravilhoso sentir o turbilhão denso e poderoso de emoções que aquela única e complexa fragrância despertava em mim. _

_Meu coração acelerou num ritmo frenético só de sentir a presença marcante da dama misteriosa por perto._

_Ela..._

_Quem era ela?_

_Senti a delicadeza de braços pequenos e macios como a pétala de uma rosa selvagem me envolverem de forma gentil e carinhosa fazendo-me flutuar de alegria e prazer por tê-la ali junto a mim. Podia ouvir sua respiração uniforme, serena e quentinha de encontro ao meu corpo..._

_E como era agradável..._

_Apesar de eu repudiar certos contatos, estava adorando ter aquelas mãos pálidas e sensuais me agarrando com desejo, acariciando meu peitoral num sobe e desce lento e cheio de volúpia que me fazia rosnar de excitação, e apesar de estar coberto por duas camadas de roupa, meu corpo se arrepiou por inteiro só de sentir as provocações doces e perigosas que ela me fazia._

"_Você demorou tanto que resolvi te buscar" afirmou sua voz límpida e meiga lotada de um singelo ar brincalhão._

_Virei-me com cuidado para encará-la tentando não quebrar aquele contato místico entre nossos corpos. _

_Por meros segundos esqueci de como se respirava diante de tanta beleza e graça._

_Não consegui enxergar seu rosto claramente em virtude da escuridão e da máscara que lhe ocultava as simétricas feições, porém não deixei de reparar no breve jogo de luz os seus olhos, dotados de um tom arrojado de chocolate que pareciam me hipnotizar tamanha magia._

_Sim, aquelas íris de chocolate eram a coisa mais perfeita e cativante que já me cruzou o caminho. Aquela pele extremamente alva e fina como marfim contrastando com um esplendoroso vestido azul-marinho tomara-que-caia e um mar de ondas longas e acastanhadas que eram os seus cabelos me deixaram sem palavras._

_Ela era tão miúda e delicada que mais lembrava uma boneca de porcelana, frágil e quebrável ao menor toque. _

_Com um erguer involuntário de minha mão toquei-lhe a face macia como a mais pura seda sentindo-a esquentar e adquirir uma adorável coloração rósea. A bela dama sorriu-me calidamente em resposta, exibido seus lindos dentes brancos e me deixando um pouco atordoado e desconcertado com todo o afeto que transparecia em seu olhar._

_Tornei a me perguntar quem era aquele homem, já que ele não se parecia em nada com ao menos a sombra do que um dia já fui. Eu me sentia tão confuso, perdido e ao mesmo tempo hipnotizado pela presença daquela mulher._

_Perto dela nada mais fazia sentido..._

"_Edward" sussurrou devagar como se saboreasse o gosto de meu nome em seus lábios sensuais e carnudos._

_Por incrível que pareça, nunca senti tanto prazer em ouvir meu nome ser dito por alguém._

"_Vamos? Estão nos esperando" afirmou acariciando minha mão que ainda repousava em seu rosto aquecendo aquela bochecha branca e desejável. _

_Seu toque me fazia flutuar, era algo tão apaziguador e reconfortante que parecia tirar todo o peso, toda a ira, toda a dor do passado que comprimia meus ombros sem nenhuma piedade. _

_Ela me puxou pela mão, guiando-me para a porta do quarto mal iluminado, porém antes de sairmos ela voltou a me encarar nos olhos._

_Céus, como era linda e misteriosa, mais parecia uma deusa oculta pelo manto sereno da noite de luar._

_Sua pele alva brilhava magicamente quando a luz lá fora incidia deixando-a ainda mais encantadora e inalcançável. No entanto não conseguia compreender como alguém que esbanjava tanta doçura parecia necessitar tão desesperadamente de minha presença._

_De forma cuidadosa e lenta senti seus dedos finos e pequeninos encaixarem-se aos meus até que ficassem totalmente entrelaçados. Permanecemos os dois observando em silêncio nossas mãos unidas, palavras não se faziam necessárias para demonstrar o que estávamos pensando naquele momento íntimo e verdadeiro. Nossas mãos enlaçadas uma na outra pareciam tão bem ali, elas possuíam o encaixe perfeito como se tivessem sido desenhadas para ser uma só._

"_Unidos para sempre, meu amor" sussurrou lascivamente mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha, arrancando de mim um breve grunhido. O que eu sentia perto dela era indescritível, todo o seu amor e calor pareciam banhar meu corpo inclusive minha suposta alma._

_Era mágico._

_Segurei seu rosto delicadamente inclinando-me a ela, pronto para capturar aqueles lábios convidativos e avermelhados quando de repente tudo foi engolido pela mais profunda escuridão. _

_Trevas envolveram-me por completo, tudo era o mais frio e angustiante breu, meus olhos estavam cegos, minha voz não saía, era como se um grande caroço estivesse preso em minha garganta e eu não escutava nada, aos poucos me senti ser sugado para dentro de um buraco denso e fundo, mas o pior de tudo era que minha bela dama havia sumido misteriosamente em meio à escuridão._

_Com um esforço hercúleo me situei nas trevas e passei a correr desesperadamente, engoli o obstáculo que impedia minha voz de sair e comecei a gritar por qualquer sinal de vida, eu queria, ou melhor, precisava encontrá-la, mas meus esforços eram em vão, quanto mais andava mais perdido ficava, era árduo suportar o frio cortante que fazia e a dor excruciante que invadiu os músculos fazendo-me cair de joelhos, ferindo-os no que percebi ser uma pedra áspera coberta por espinhos invisíveis que brotavam daquelas fendas imperceptíveis._

_Ignorei a dor e joguei minha cabeça pesada de encontro às mãos contendo um soluço sem lágrimas, como num redemoinho violento e caótico senti angústia, ira e todo o tipo de sentimento podre e destrutivo voltando a me poluir, corroendo cada pedaço de meu corpo dolorido. _

_E no meio daquela tempestade turbulenta e esmagadora vi o pequeno brilhar de uma luz, um minúsculo feixe incandescente em meio àquele breu de aparência infinita e sufocante que parecia chamar por mim._

_Tomado por um impulso de seguir adiante e sentindo meu corpo inteiro queimar de peso e dor, fiz um esforço sobre humano até que enfim alcancei a luz._

_Novamente perdido..._

_Perdido num labirinto, com certeza o mesmo que vi da sacada mais cedo. _

_Seus altos muros de plantas tortuosas e espinhentas tinham um formato estranho para o local, a vegetação dali era obscura e formava sombras fantasmagóricas ao longo do caminho, os ramos de hera que brotavam daquelas paredes esverdeadas me lembravam braços longos e mortais prontos para agarrarem a vítima e arrastá-la para as profundezas de seus arbustos._

_Fitei o céu que mais parecia forrado por um véu negro, denso e macabro, não havia estrelas, nuvens, barulho de animais noturnos, nada, apenas a lua cheia e escarlate anunciando o prelúdio de uma tormenta._

_Lua vermelha..._

_Banhada por um tom rubro tétrico como se estivesse agonizando ante uma ferida aberta..._

_Saí de meu repentino e inexplicável transe e tive o impulso de encarar minhas mãos, elas estavam manchadas de sangue, minha roupa estava completamente encharcada pelo líquido escarlate, litros e mais litros de sangue escorriam de meu corpo tingindo o chão de vermelho, e o mais desesperador de tudo era que todo aquele líquido rubro não me pertencia._

_Corri em meio a toda dor e medo, minha respiração quase exaurida implorando-me descanso, mas a ignorei e mantive meu ritmo pelo Labirinto. _

_À medida que seguia o rastro de sangue e me deparava com um beco sem saída meu coração parecia sufocar só de pensar no quanto a vítima sofreu para sair dali. Quilômetros e mais quilômetros correndo sem destino algum em meio à dor de uma chaga aberta._

_De repente notei a trilha de sangue fresco ficar ainda mais nítida e quando dei por mim havia chegado ao centro do Labirinto, onde se localizava uma fonte de pedra coberta por uma fina camada esverdeada de limo. _

_A fonte era grande, arredondada e possuía em seu topo a escultura de um anjo vendado carregando uma espada na mão esquerda e um vaso de água na mão direita, porém no lugar do que deveria ter água havia... sangue._

_Muito sangue..._

_Corri de modo trôpego e esbaforido até a fonte e captei de relance um corpo flutuando naquele mar vermelho e pútrido, cheguei mais perto e senti o ar me faltar quando identifiquei a quem pertencia aquele corpo feminino e pálido como a própria morte._

_A dor que senti era excruciante, inimaginável, lentamente a onda de náusea me assolava e o vômito me subia à garganta. _

_Ódio, loucura, desespero, incredulidade, tudo se misturando numa avalanche confusa e dolorosa..._

_Minha mente gritava, urrava e mostrava negações numa tentativa de me manter centrado, mas era tarde demais..._

_Eu já havia me perdido..._

_Para sempre..._

"_Não"_

"_Não"_

_********_

- NÃO!

Acordei gritando em desespero e terror, minha cabeça latejava e girava toda vez que forçava os olhos, meu corpo dormente e banhado de suor encharcava a pouca roupa de dormir que eu vestia, e minhas mãos geladas tremiam involuntariamente sem parar enquanto eu lutava contra uma súbita e estranha necessidade de afeto.

Apoiei a cabeça à beira de uma explosão entre meus joelhos flexionados e respirei fundo sentindo o ar frio e seco do ar condicionado preencher meus pulmões esbaforidos, aos poucos senti a usual calma e frieza voltarem a reinar dentro de mim.

A _máscara_ era reposta em seu devido e permanente lugar.

Mergulhei as pontas de meus dedos suados no copo de água que havia à beira do criado-mudo e os esfreguei de encontro às têmporas realizando pequenos círculos em torno delas, e com cautela tentei repassar os fatos do estranho e bizarro sonho que tive.

Só não contava com o que me aconteceu logo em seguida.

Conforme procurava lembrar, senti uma misteriosa força dentro de mim frustrando as inúmeras tentativas, o meu cérebro simplesmente estava bloqueando todas as recordações da noite anterior, aos poucos todos os fatos do sonho enigmático começaram a ser sugados de minha memória, os fragmentos foram arrastados para um turbilhão de imagens incoerentes, borradas, disformes, repletas de cores aberrantes e sem nenhum sentido.

Quando dei por mim a confusão de imagens e sons havia se fundido e começado a desaparecer lentamente igual a uma tela de computador aonde as imagens vão se desfazendo aos poucos, apagando tom por tom e terminando numa tela negra e vazia.

No final tudo que restou do sonho foi um grande e maciço _nada._

Em questão de segundos, tudo desapareceu...

Bufei frustrado e parcialmente irritado agarrando com fúria os meus já espatifados fios cobre, puxei-os com exagerada força numa forma de trazer de volta qualquer pista ou resquício do sonho de dentro do turbilhão. Mas tudo o que consegui, ao invés, foi uma _puta _de uma dor de cabeça logo de manhã cedo, e eu nem tinha saído da _maldita_ cama ainda.

_Raios!_

Pra início de conversa nem sei por que eu tava dando tanta importância pra um sonhozinho _escroto_ como aquele, talvez pelo fato de eu quase nunca ter sonhos durante meu sono.

Vai saber...

Enquanto me arrastava pra beirada da cama, senti algo _grande_ e _duro_ embaixo do meu _traseiro_, franzi o cenho e torci o nariz diante de tanta estranheza e catei o _objeto não identificado_ escondido entre meus lençóis até que por fim alcancei um frasco cilíndrico escuro.

Encarei o vidro de _pílulas para dormir_ com os olhos estreitos e fiz uma careta raivosa ao lembrar que não havia tomado a _porcaria _do remédio.

Pronto...

Explicada a noite de sono mal dormida e os sonhos bizarros.

E _amaldiçoando_ o Universo inteiro a exatas seis e meia da manhã, saltei da cama, me alonguei e fui até a cozinha a fim de preparar um café da manhã bem reforçado.

Abri a geladeira e o armário pegando bacon, ovos, leite, pão, frutas e cereal pra matar a _fome de Leão_ que sempre me batia na parte da manhã.

Preparado o café, o devorei com gosto enquanto assistia desinteressadamente as últimas notícias, saí mudando de canal e nada de achar algo decente.

Mais de quinhentos canais e nada _assistível._

Suspirei frustrado e desliguei a gigantesca televisão de plasma retornando minha atenção pro comestível pão com ovos e bacon, eu não era um grande _cheff_, mas pelo menos de fome não morria.

Apesar de ter muita grana nunca tive humor pra aturar secretárias do lar curiosas e mexeriqueiras, o mínimo que conseguia suportar – e não com um esforço pra lá de sobre humano – era uma faxineira desconfiada que tinha medo da própria sombra, ela havia sido recomendada pela minha família e geralmente vinha fazer a limpeza a cada quinze dias.

Pelo menos ela respeitava minha privacidade e não se intrometia em nada.

Ai dela se o fizesse.

Lavei e enxuguei a pouca louça, esperei um tempinho e depois fui ao salão de treinos onde me exercitava diariamente em minha academia particular.

Depois de breve aquecimento fiquei em torno de uma hora puxando ferro até meus músculos rígidos queimarem em protesto, logo em seguida corri meros cinqüenta minutos na esteira.

Feito meus exercícios de rotina, joguei a roupa ensopada dentro da lavanderia que ficava ao lado da academia justamente pra esse tipo de situação. Fui até a suíte, tomei um bom banho de água fria pensando no contrato milionário a ser assinado e na misteriosa assessora que superou as expectativas nos testes.

Eu realmente queria _muito_ conhecê-la...

E logo, afinal eu detestava adiar minha _diversão particular_. Por que não havia nada melhor e mais excitante do que aterrorizar as assessoras.

Sim, o dia prometia ser bem interessante, por que nada me fazia mais feliz do que ter lucro, sucesso e assessoras fracas pra torturar. Sorri de animação só de pensar nos jogos psicológicos que eu faria com a esperta senhorita Swan.

Lambi os lábios de modo maquiavélico e comecei a me trocar e arrumar a maleta com os documentos necessários pra reunião de mais tarde.

Passei rapidamente meu perfume _One Million_ da _Pacco Rabane_, agarrei as chaves do Volvo, tranquei o apartamento e corri até o elevador antes que o mesmo fechasse a porta. Enquanto esperava até chegar ao térreo, encarei odiosamente o meu _Rolex_, impressão minha ou aqueles ponteiros tavam correndo rápido demais pra o meu gosto?

Ah, como seria interessante poder _controlar o tempo_... **(N/A: esse aí não quer nada¬¬)**

Caminhei a passos largos até a garagem, dei a partida no carro e saí de modo apressado de dentro do prédio deixando o vigia que se encarregava dos automóveis comendo poeira.

Literalmente.

Sorri presunçoso ante a cena idiota, nada mais divertido que sacanear com a cara desses vermes logo de manhãzinha.

E com uma razoável dose de bom humor e sensações positivas, coloquei uma música clássica em meu sistema de som de última geração e acompanhei na mente o ritmo das notas precisas do piano de _Beethoven_***** em sua maravilhosa composição _Moolight Sonata_******_._

Sempre me orgulhei de ser um cara sofisticado e detalhista, era muito agradável apreciar as notas de Beethoven,_ Chopin_*******_, Modest Mussorgsky_******** e suas composições sobre a Rússia medieval, dentre vários outros gênios clássicos.

Nessas horas me lembrava dos antigos tempos de pianista onde eu me libertava de tudo através da música, expressava toda a minha paixão e aspirações em ricas harmonias e vivas melodias na forma de composições intrincadas e de admirar o mais apurado dos ouvidos.

O _jovem prodígio_ era assim que me chamavam, mas isso havia ficado num passado distante que eu deixei pra trás e que jamais retornaria.

Senti meus nervos e cada fibra de meu corpo relaxar e flutuar ao som das notas precisas que a melodia melancólica da _"Sonata ao Luar"_ transmitia, acompanhando com meus ouvidos apurados o _ostinato_******* **que perdurava durante todo o primeiro movimento da sonata.

Sim, esse era o melhor remédio pra me fazer aturar o trânsito infernal da cidade que nunca dormia.

Dirigi tranquilamente pelas ruas agitadas observando o vai e vem dos transeuntes apressados, todos no mesmo corre-corre frenético e mecânico com se tivessem sido programados praquilo, iguais a _robôs_.

Dei um sorriso amargo pensando em minha própria rotina sempre pré-definida e quase que automatizada.

Meneei a cabeça e inspirei fundo me deliciando com drama e a complexidade técnica do terceiro e último movimento da Sonata, o _Presto agitato_********.** Era mesmo de encher os ouvidos, e o mais reconfortante de tudo é que não havia motivos pra me preocupar com nada já que a reunião seria apenas às dez e meia da manhã e como ainda era nove e quinze eu tinha tempo de sobra.

Ou seja, _no stress..._

O dia possuía tudo para ser mais que perfeito e como de costume, eu acabaria por conseguir o que tanto almejava.

Segui em tom animado e confiante pela avenida principal que levava diretamente à Empresa Cullen e tive o desprazer de me deparar com um _puta_ _engarrafamento _quilométrico.

"_Ótimo, tudo o que eu queria" _– pensei cheio de sarcasmo enquanto revirava os olhos.

Soltei um grunhido chateado e me atrevi a olhar de relance para o relógio de pulso que já marcava nove e cinqüenta, involuntariamente meus dedos se fecharam de encontro ao volante com tanta força que os nós dos mesmos ficaram esbranquiçados, meus dentes já se encontravam trincados e meus lábios, comprimidos numa linha fina que me impedia de recomeçar um novo ritual de _imprecações matinais_.

"_Calma, apenas relaxe, conte até dez, tudo será perfeito hoje"_ – tentei me acalmar fazendo um bom exercício de respiração e aumentando um pouco mais o som da música até que meus ouvidos estivessem completa e unicamente focados nas acordes finais da Sonata.

Por incrível que pareça, eu me acalmei...

Um pouco...

E movido pela maldita _curiosidade_ que de vez em sempre invadia _mentes geniais_ como a minha, tive a "brilhante" idéia de voltar a fitar a _porra_ do relógio, e quando o fiz, senti meus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa e descrença e meu coração acelerar mais que o habitual.

10:00 horas...

_PUTA QUE PARIU! _

Agora é hora de ficar preocupado.

Sem mais tempo para desperdiçar, utilizei meu _infalível _olhar astuto _de Leão-da-montanha à procura do momento oportuno pra dar o bote_ e saí em caçada de uma chance de saída daquele caos de automóveis desordenados, até que enfim vislumbrei uma caminhonete vermelha caindo aos pedaços e soltando espantosas nuvens de fumaça negra manobrando entre o mar de carros barulhentos, parando alguns metros à minha frente.

_PORRA! _

O _monte de ferrugem_ havia acabado de frustrar as minhas chances de ultrapassagem!

_MERDA!_

Como a vigilância sanitária permitia que aquele monte _de sucata velha/foco propagador de tétano_ circulasse livremente pela cidade?

Uma _porra_ daquelas que um dia já foi chamado de carro tava atrapalhando o trânsito e o pior, tava tomando o _meu_ precioso e escasso tempo.

Infernos! – rosnei _emputecido _dando um tabefe no volante.

Mandei ver na Buzina torcendo pra que o _motorista imbecil_ se tocasse e me deixasse passar logo de uma vez.

Nada...

O _filho da puta_ ou era surdo, sofria de _demência em grau acentuado_ ou então tava fazendo de propósito.

Assim que vi uma brecha não pensei duas vezes, manobrei habilmente meu Volvo de motor potente e, sem muito esforço, cortei o _babaca_ _da caminhonete vermelha enferrujada_, que a essa altura deveria estar me xingando de tudo o que era nome, já que tive a delicadeza de fechá-lo na maior cara-de-pau.

Injusto, eu sei, mas ninguém disse que a vida era justa.

E desde quando eu ligava pra isso?

O mundo era feito para os que sabiam jogar, agir na hora certa, ou seja, os espertos é que se davam bem, se o _idiota_ _da caminhonete_ foi lerdo demais para pegar a vaga, o problema era todo dele!

O lado bom da coisa foi que com isso fiz um dos meus famosos _atos de "caridade",_ isso mesmo, garanto que depois dessa o _palerma_ aprenderia a ser mais _sagaz!_

Apesar de tudo, devo admitir que ainda achava incrível como aquele _depósito de ferrugem sobre quatro rodas _ainda conseguia sair do lugar, parei alguns instantes e fiquei observando curiosamente pelo retrovisor o carro velho brecar de modo desajeitado evitando de bater no automóvel da frente e quase _morrer_ no meio do engarrafamento quando tentou dar uma acelerada.

Me pergunto onde será que o _sujeito_ arranjou aquele troço...

Se bobear nem o _ferro-velho_ ia querer aquela _coisa!_

Dei uma gargalhada maléfica ao imaginar a _cara de tacho_ do dono da _Chevy vermelho-horripilante-de-doer-nos-olhos._

Fiquei alguns segundos ali no meu cantinho feliz dirigindo na primeira marcha apenas à espreita, pronto pra roubar a vaga de outro motorista _palerma_ que tivesse dando bobeira ali no meio do trânsito.

Quando de repente ouvi um ronco engasgado e cansado de um motor velho, porém não menos ensurdecedor, por perto. Quando fui me dar conta do que se tratava dei de "cara" com nada menos que a _horrenda lata velha avermelhada_ colada de modo aterrador bem na minha traseira.

Desnecessário dizer que senti o ar faltar e meus olhos se arregalarem mais em choque do que em horror quando percebi o que o _filho-da-puta-escroto_ tava planejando fazer.

Não mesmo, o _estúpido_ não teria a audácia de passar naquele minúsculo espaço em que nos encontrávamos, não sem estragar algumas coisas.

E quando menos esperei ouvi o som estridente e gasturento de _metal_ sendo _riscado._

No mesmo instante todos os meus músculos e fibras corporais se retesaram, meus dentes chocarem-se brutalmente uns contra os outros, minhas narinas inflaram e meus punhos contraídos com firmeza por pouco não amassaram o volante tamanha intensidade do ódio que passou a me dominar.

O ruído _fino de dar agonia_ da maldita Chevy riscando o meu lindo, brilhante e inestimável Volvo perfeito fez um buraco profundo em meu estômago e deu um nó bem apertado em minhas tripas.

Senti as vísceras se remexendo inquietas por dentro, ameaçando-me com um belo problema gástrico. Por um segundo acreditei que meu _suposto_ coração arrogante e egoísta fosse parar de bater tamanha dor, pesar e ódio que me atingiram.

Trinquei a mandíbula engolindo forçosamente o excesso de saliva acumulada por causa da cólera, que já se irradiava em poderosos jatos para cada parte de meu corpo à beira de uma explosão de nervos.

Naquele momento senti meus olhos se inflamarem e minha face arder em chamas, um ódio crescente somado a uma vontade insana e doentia de assassinar alguém começou a circular forte pelas veias, eliminando qualquer resquício de temperança e racionalidade que um dia já possuí.

Sem mais suportar a avalanche bombástica de emoções incontroláveis a dançar e brincar com meus nervos em frangalhos...

Surtei.

Por que o _FILHO-DA-PUTA_ *&¨%$#%$#*&¨%$# se atreveu a arranhar o meu Volvo!

_Desgraçado, maldito, miserável_, &*¨%$$#!

Pode me odiar, repudiar, me mandar tomar em qualquer lugar, me amaldiçoar de todas as formas mais cruéis e bizarras existentes na face da Terra, mas JAMAIS ouse tocar no carro de Edward Cullen!

_Jamais!_

E num completo estrondo de fúria e sede de vingança, saí de dentro do Volvo batendo a porta com força, rosnando e bufando fogo pelas narinas, comecei a gritar e praguejar a plenos pulmões o _filho da mãe desgraçado_ que estragou a pintura nova e impecável do meu carro de luxo, minha vista levemente nublada pela ira fazia meus punhos tremerem e se erguerem firme em direção ao _palhaço_, antecipando a iminente briga.

Naquele mísero instante meu auto controle e boa educação dos quais sempre fiz questão de me gabar haviam sido abandonados, postos pra escanteio num piscar de olhos, agora não havia mais volta por que a _fera _estava prestes a se soltar e isso não seria nada agradável de ver.

O que mais me enervou naquela _merda_ toda não foi necessariamente o engarrafamento ou o barulho usual em si, mas sim o fato de o _verme desgraçado_ _destruidor de pinturas de automóveis caros, _ao invés de sair de dentro do seu _ferro-velho ambulante_ pra se justificar e me _implorar_ clemência pela atrocidade, o atentado cometido contra a integridade do meu _objeto de adoração_, o _miserável_ teve a coragem de meter o braço pra fora da janela e erguer contra mim o seu dedo do meio num gesto obsceno.

E a coisa só melhora...

Pela finura e delicadeza do braço e pulso, mais a formosura daquela mão pequenina e branquinha, concluí que o _ser_ _amaldiçoado_ responsável pelo meu _surto de ódio/sede de sangue e vingança _em pleno engarrafamento era uma...

_Mulher..._

"_Puta que pariu, só pode ser brincadeira! Tinha que ser armada de mulher mesmo, só uma fêmea pra cometer uma barbeiragem dessa proporção"_ – pensei trincando a mandíbula com mais força e estreitando os olhos de modo a consegui identificar as feições da _maluca da Chevy enferrujada_. **(N/A: machista¬¬)**

A _miserável_ continuou seu caminho alegremente, exibindo seu delicado, fino e audacioso dedinho do meio como se estivesse provando quem tava com a bola toda ali, evidenciando o quanto ela se "importava" com o que tinha feito ao meu carro.

Rosnei de modo ameaçador e bati o pé no chão tentando extravasar uma pequena parte da imensurável ira que me acometia, e em meio a todo aquele engarrafamento caótico com suas buzinadas constantes, impacientes e de inúmeros tons, juro que escutei risadinhas femininas saindo de dentro da maldita _caminhonete dos infernos._

"_Não acredito que a filha-da-puta tá me provocando" – _pensei sentindo os dentes rangerem de ódio.

E com o pingo de bom senso que ainda me restava, engoli mais uma chuva de imprecações pra cima da senhorita e resolvi desafiá-la, queria ver se ela era mulher suficiente pra me encarar.

E no embalo do momento a chamei com toda a _compostura _que me sobrara:

- EI! Desce dessa _porra_ se você tiver coragem e vem acertar as contas comigo! SUA DESGRAÇADA! MALUCA! – berrei sentindo as vísceras antes atadas em um nó agora serem queimadas pelo fogo da cólera que aos poucos me consumia.

Porém a _abilolada da caminhonete monstro_ já estava longe... e eu, parado no meio de um engarrafamento quilométrico encarando o horizonte com a boca semi aberta e com a cabeça a mil por hora, totalmente abismado e incrédulo diante de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Quem aquela _vaca_ pensava que era?

Ninguém desafiava o _Poderoso_ Edward Cullen sem sofrer as conseqüências...

Ela não seria exceção...

Saí de meus pensamentos macabro-vingativos muito _puto_ da vida e doido pra descer o braço no primeiro que me cruzasse o caminho e retornei para o aconchego do Volvo não mais tão brilhante assim, mas antes que pudesse seguir meu rumo em paz, tive a infelicidade – ou não – de ouvir uma provocaçãozinha barata de um _desocupado_ _fudido_ qualquer:

- Ô _playboyzinho gostoso_, sai logo da frente _mané,_ se não sabe dirigir fica em casa _PORRA! _

Só podia ser _sacanagem_ mesmo, o _bastardo_ tava implorando pra tomar uma boa _sova _em pleno engarrafamento nova iorquino.

Beleza, tudo o que eu mais queria!

Sacudi a cabeça pros lados exibindo um sorriso diabólico, fechei os punhos com uma força tremenda de modo que os fez estremer ao lado de meu corpo rígido, inspirei pesadamente o ar poluído da cidade, virei para a direção da voz e fui pisando duro até o desafortunado que mexeu com o cara errado, na hora errada e no dia errado.

- O QUÊ? TÁ QUERENDO COMPRAR BRIGA SEU _SAFADO FILHO DA PUTA? _DESCE DAÍ QUE EU TE ARREBENTO! – berrei exasperado.

E sem esperar por uma resposta, estralei os dedos de uma só vez emitindo o característico ruído de juntas estralando que sempre intimidava os adversários. Numa _postura leonina_ altiva e preparado pro ataque, me dirigi até o _imbecil_ parando em frente à janela de seu carro, aguardando o _acéfalo_ baixar a _porra fuleira_ do vidro.

No momento em que ele o fez tirei meus óculos escuros e fuzilei o sujeito com nojo.

Quando o _estúpido_ encarou meus olhos repletos de fúria e violência, percebi seu rosto adquirir um tom pálido e cadavérico. Ele tentou formular algo coeso pra me contestar, mas tudo o que saiu daquela boca horrorosa foi um monte de sons gagos e ininteligíveis deixando o _babaca_ ainda mais _patético._

Rosnei pra cima dele de modo selvagem e ameaçador perfurando-o com meus olhos assassinos, o que o fez ficar ainda mais pálido, nervoso e bastante trêmulo.

Impressão minha ou ele tava suando demais?

Dei de ombros com indiferença ignorando o _covarde-molha-calças_ e voltei para o meu carro não antes de meter uns três pontapés muito bem dados naquele sedan azul marinho de quinta categoria, deixando um belo amasso na porta como presentinho pro _atrevido._

- Q-qqq-quem dddd-deixou esse ddd-doido sair da ca-m-mmisa de força? – escutei _o gaguinho_ berrar assustado e revoltado de dentro da "proteção" de seu carro amassado.

E me sentindo um pouco menos irritado e ligeiramente mais tranqüilo, voltei minha atenção ao engarrafamento de aparência infinita à minha frente.

Por que não havia nada melhor que amassar o carro de gente _tola_ e _atrevida_ pra me elevar o ânimo.

E enquanto dava um jeito de sair daquele maldito _antro de loucura e poluição sonora_, tentei me recordar da motorista da Chevy enferrujada.

Eu iria mover rios e terras para descobrir a identidade dela, sim, eu a faria se arrepender de ter cruzado meu caminho, ela iria sentir na pele a fúria de Edward Cullen.

A mulher que se preparasse...

Elaborando planos pra lá de malévolos e loucos – admito – encarei insatisfeito o relógio de novo e quase engasguei.

_Puta merda..._

10:15, não vai dar tempo!

_Porra!_

Correndo contra os ponteiros do relógio, passei a marcha e saí costurando perigosamente por entre os carros, peguei um atalho entrando num beco estreito, sujo e escuro, e graças às minhas habilidades de _piloto de Fórmula um_ fui parar em uma outra avenida bem menos movimentada cuja velocidade permitida era de vinte quilômetros.

E mandando a_ porra_ do limite de velocidade pra _puta-que-pariu,_ pisei no acelerador, ultrapassei um carro ouvindo meus pneus cantarem em alto e bom som e segui em frente a mais de oitenta por hora.

Quando desviei os olhos da estrada por meros quatro segundos pra ajustar o GPS, me deparei com nada menos que uma jovem baixa atravessando a rua despreocupadamente, andando devagar esbanjando graça e sensualidade como se estivesse numa passarela de moda.

E com a rapidez de meus _reflexos leoninos,_ freei com toda a força sentindo meu corpo ser jogado com tudo de encontro ao cinto de segurança. Meu cérebro transtornado, coração exaltado e respiração errática não eram nada perto do cheiro forte e pútrido vindo do atrito entre borracha e asfalto que já havia invadido o ar.

Pelo menos a _garota desatenta_ estava viva, mas aparentemente em estado de choque já que ela se encontrava imóvel como uma sensual estátua de deusa grega, seus olhos arregalados e meio que vazios estavam vidrados em mim.

Sua boca semi aberta e trêmula além da rigidez em seu corpo informavam que a jovem não estava reagindo.

Essa não, ela parecia nem ao menos respirar...

Saco!

Dane-se!

E o que a imbecil tava esperando pra sair da frente?

Um convite?

_Porra!_ Eu tenho pressa!

Por que não a tiram logo do meio da pista?

Mas que _merda,_ e a multidão de desocupados curiosos já começava a se aglomerar.

_Inferno!_

Aquilo ia dar um _puta_ trabalhão pra resolver e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de chegar atrasado na reunião com os russos, por que o contrato milionário tinha de ser assinado e...

- VOCÊ É CEGO, _PORRA_? – esbravejou uma voz feminina pra lá de alterada e muito _sensual_ trazendo-me de volta à realidade.

Olhei atentamente para a _lunática de TPM_ e quase esqueci de como se respirava.

Ela possuía um estonteante rosto em formato de coração, lábios bem desenhados, carnudos e levemente avermelhados, sua pele era alva – muito mais que a minha – além de ter um inesquecível e hipnotizante par de olhos em um misterioso tom chocolate, os quais me encaravam com fúria, horror e desprezo.

Seus cabelos longos e ondulados da cor de mogno caíam como águas de uma cachoeira sobre seu delicado rosto de boneca dando-lhe um ar _selvagem _e perigosamente _sexy._

Não é que a _maluca_ era_ de tirar o fôlego?_

Enquanto corria os olhos pela mulher _lerda e estressada_ senti uma engraçada familiaridade naquele sobretudo negro especialmente naquelas mão formosas, delicadas e _beijáveis._

- _TOUPEIRA IMBECIL!!!_ – berrou _a Senhorita desatenta_ com as _bochechas que davam vontade de morder_ bastante vermelhas tamanho o acesso de raiva.

E quando pensei que a _insana_ tinha acabado o seu showzinho plebeu em plena avenida, ela fechou o minúsculo punho esquerdo de forma ameaçadora e meteu um soco no capô do meu Volvo, fazendo-me ter um tique nervoso.

Por que a _maldita desgraçada_ tinha que atentar contra a integridade do meu carro!

Qual o problema com as mulheres de hoje?

Tiraram o dia pra me zoar?

_Caralho!_ Depois perguntam por que sou solteiro...

E com um estalo as peças se encaixaram, os pontos soltos se conectaram formando uma seqüência linear E por fim consegui enxergar a verdade que tava o tempo inteiro se esfregando bem na minha cara:

Eu quase havia atropelado a _miseráve_l que arranhou meu Volvo mais cedo.

"_Droga! Por que eu freei?"_ – pensei com uma ponta de crueldade e sadismo.

Na mesma hora saí do carro e tratei de caçar o meu _alvo_, a morena distraída e _maravilhosa_ não ia me escapar, a faria _pagar_ por me fazer perder a cabeça sem falar que ela ainda tinha muito o que explicar além de contas a certar comigo.

Infelizmente a _baixinha gostosa_ havia saído de fininho e desaparecido no meio da multidão curiosa e barulhenta, que já tinha se amontoado de ambos os lados da rua cochichando e apontando pra mim.

Bando de abutres, mal podiam ver carne fresca que já caíam em cima!

Como eu odiava essa _gentinha!_

- _Caralho!_ – xinguei sob minha respiração.

Corri as mãos pelos cabelos desordenando-os ainda mais enquanto voltava frustrado ao carro e fiquei lá, batendo a cabeça contra o volante de modo a voltar a pensar racionalmente.

De súbito, parei o ritual de _auto flagelação_, respirei fundo e me preparei pra cair fora dali o mais depressa possível antes que a...

**IIIÓÓÓÓÓÓ (Sirene de polícia)**

... a polícia chegasse.

- Perfeito, era só o que me faltava – reclamei jogando os braços semi flexionados pra cima em desistência.

O dia não começou nada bem...

O que _porra_ tava acontecendo com a minha invejável boa sorte?

E num momento bastante inoportuno ouvi duas batidas rápidas e firmes na janela.

Baixei irritado o vidro fumê e encarei pelas lentes de meus óculos escuros ninguém menos que um policial de altura mediana, bigodudo, de _óculos escuros de camelô_ mascando um chiclete com a boca semi aberta.

Seus braços cruzados de encontro ao peito e sua careta de nojo e nem um pouco amigável indicavam que eu tava encrencado...

Muito encrencado...

- Se importa de me acompanhar até a delegacia? – perguntou com falsa educação numa voz seca e grave.

A proximidade era tanta que seu hálito de cigarro barato misturado com rosquinhas açucaradas e repletas de colesterol veio com tudo pra cima de mim deixando-me ainda mais enervado, o que não era nem um pouco legal porque nessas horas eu meio que costumava ser mais agressivo e ríspido que o normal.

- Me importo sim, tenho uma reunião importante daqui a quinze minutos. Faz o seguinte, anota o número da minha placa e depois a gente resolve isso – respondi num tom indiferente e arrogante que espantou o policial deixando-o boquiaberto, dando-me a infeliz visão completa daquele chiclete mascado nojento.

O oficial com certeza não esperava por uma resposta daquelas, pois como pude notar, ele se achava o _rei da cocada preta_ que saía por aí exibindo seu distintivo brilhante com orgulho e fazendo uma pose fajuta de _durão-que-todos-temiam-e-respeitavam_.

Grande coisa...

- Por acaso você tá brincando comigo rapaz? – inquiriu _o bigodudo_ começando a se alterar e tamborilar de forma impaciente os dedos no teto do meu carro.

Ele parecia estar lutando contra o desejo de atirar em mim. Juro que o _bigodão_ dele se remexeu formando um sorrisinho presunçoso, o cara parecia ansioso pra se mostrar mais um pouco diante da multidão que murmurava em polvorosa ante a nossa "cena".

Como se eu tivesse medo dessas coisas tão pequenas...

- Tenho cara de quem brinca com coisa séria? – retruquei no auge de minha prepotência e sarcasmo fazendo o _bigodudo justiceiro_ cuspir o chiclete, baixar os óculos e me encarar com ódio.

- Se não fizer o que tou ordenando te garanto que a coisa vai ficar muito feia pro teu lado – sibilou baixinho de modo que apenas eu pudesse ouvir.

Juro que vi uma minúscula veia saltando daquela testa oleosa e enrugada.

- Acha que suas ameaças baratas me assustam? Por acaso você sabe com _quem _tá falando? – perguntei em tom arrogante e imprudente desafiando a autoridade do policial, o qual recolocou os óculos, me encarou insatisfeito e rosnou que nem cachorro.

- Desce do carro... você tá _preso_ – afirmou mecanicamente enquanto preparava as algemas exibindo um meio sorriso por debaixo de todo o volume daquele bigodão.

- O QUÊ? – retruquei sem acreditar no que me foi dito.

Só podia ser pegadinha, onde estavam as câmeras?

Saí do carro a contragosto xingando mil palavrões em pensamento e encarei o oficial através de minhas lentes escuras deixando meus olhos fixos no que ele tinha em mãos: o odioso par de _algemas._

"_Não mesmo, nem em um milhão de anos, nem se minha vida dependesse disso"_ – urrei internamente enrugando o nariz e estreitando os olhos.

- Você não vai botar _isso_ em mim, vai? – perguntei fazendo careta de nojo só de imaginar a "cena".

Eu... Edward Cullen... gênio do mundo dos negócios, entrando algemado num carro de polícia igual a um _bandido pé-de-chinelo._

_...uta que pariu_, olha o vexame, isso ia arruinar minha imagem perfeita!

_Raios!_

Me chutei internamente em virtude da _merda_ absurda em que me meti.

- Hey cama aê, vamos resolver isso como dois cavalheiros, sem as algemas pode ser? – praticamente implorei tentando soar o menos grosso, estúpido e autoritário possível.

- Deixa de papo-furado e entra logo na _porra_ da viatura antes que eu chame reforços! Você não vai querer um estardalhaço por aqui né, seu _playboyzinho de merda!_ – rugiu com ignorância e escárnio, jogando não somente palavras ofensivas, mas também uma chuva de cuspe bem na minha cara!

_Saliva de macho_ na minha cara!

ECA!

E com todo o ódio e impaciência armazenados ao longo da manhã a se revolverem por dentro, optei por ouvir meu lado racional e ignorei os impulsos de socar a _fuça _do oficial _metido à besta_ e tratei de aturar calado a humilhação, temendo que a situação se agravasse ainda mais pro meu lado.

Droga!

_Puta merda..._

Tudo aquilo por causa de uma e somente uma única pessoinha...

A morena desgraçada e estupidamente _gostosa_ que apareceu no meu caminho...

Ah, quando eu colocasse as minhas mãos em cima dela...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

***Ludwig Van Beethoven: **grande compositor alemão do período de transição entre Classicismo e Romantismo, considerado um dos pilares da música ocidental desenvolveu a linguagem e o conteúdo de suas obras tornando-se um dos mais famosos e aclamados compositores de seu tempo. Com o passar dos anos foi diagnosticado com surdez em elevado grau, mas ainda assim seguiu adiante, e apesar de não mais ouvir continuou a compor, porém sem a preocupação de se prender às regras estabelecidas criando assim belíssimas e complexas peças principalmente para piano e violino, provando ao mundo toda a sua genialidade.

****Moolight Sonata **(ou _Sonata ao Luar_): Também conhecida por Sonata Opus 27 nº 2, foi elaborada por_ Beethoven_ e é dividida em três movimentos: o primeiro caracterizado por ser melancólico e lento além se ser acompanhado por um _ostinato_. O segundo é um _minueto_ (dança em compasso de ¾) com _trio_, caracterizado por ser bastante simples e alegre além de ter várias mudanças rítmicas sincopadas. O terceiro e último movimento **(N/A: na minha opinião o mais bonito) **é o mais extenso, dramático e tecnicamente complexo, seu tema principal é o heróico e o turbulento.

**# Link da Sonata (seguro): **http://www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/file/129208191/3b589ef1/Beethoven_-_Moonlight_Sonata__.html?s=1

*****Frédéric Chopin: **pianista polaco conhecido como um dos maiores compositores para piano mais importantes de seu tempo. Sua técnica e elaboração harmônica vêm sendo comparadas à de outros gênios como Mozart e Beethoven. Chopin foi o responsável por introduzir diversas formas musicais como a _Balada_ além de ter inovado algumas outras já existentes como a _Piano Sonata_, a _Valsa_, o _Prelúdio_, o _Noturno_ dentre outros. Sua vasta obra é citada como um dos pilares da música erudita do século XIX.

******Modest Mussorgsky: **compositor e militar russo conhecido por suas composições baseadas em histórias medievais russas. De início, sua obra foi muito influenciada por composições estrangeiras, mas à medida que foi se tornando autodidata, Mussorgsky centrou suas obras na história russa utilizando não mais as usuais melodias líricas em suas óperas, mas sim harmonias excêntricas e bastante expressivas além de coros, sem contar dos elementos orientais em suas últimas óperas.

*******Ostinato: **qualquer padrão melódico ou rítmico que é repetido persistentemente.

********Presto Agitato: **corresponde ao nome dado ao _andamento (ou compasso)_ do terceiro movimento da Sonata ao Luar de Beethoven.O _Presto_ é caracterizado por ser um _andamento_ do tipo veloz e animado.

* * *

***Respondendo reviews:**

**# **_**lineh: **__olá querida, e sim, vc tem td a razão, esse Ed é um cara mega cruel e desagradável, nd a ver com a cara bonzinho e meigo q a gente sempre vê, mas por trás de td isso existe um Ed humano cheio de incertezas e temores. Relaxa que qdo chegar o momento td será esclarecido sobre ele e seu passado sombrio, o Ed se abrirá bastante pra Bella, o problema é q o universo dele é mt mais complexo e perigoso do se parece, Bells terá de ser forte e corajosa pra enfrentar isso! Valeu por acompanhar fic tá? BJIN^^_

_# __**shirley:**__ Oi fofinha! Fico mt feliz em saber que a fic te diverte *cá entre nós, eu tb me divirto à beça escrevendo* e não se preocupe, posso até demorar a postar, mas jamais pararei de escrevê-la! Obrigada pela força tá: BJIN^^_

_**# **__**laura nunes: **__Gatinha, lamento te desapontar mas a Bella de A ESCOLHIDA não é uma meio-humana meio-vampira, ela é mt mais poderosa que isso... hum, vou te dar uma dica: A Bella é a última guerreira, a responsável por manter o equilíbrio do mundo, ela tem um grande peso e mts pecados nas costas... ela não é lá uma heroína sabe? Falei d+,continua tentando que vc chega lá! Nossa, que bom q vc tá gostando da fic, e não se preocupe que a Bella vai coloca-lo na coleira!uasaushsuhsauhau! E não, ele não é nem um pouco ruim de cama pode apostar, mais adiante vc vai descobrir o quão boa é a capacidade dele de levar uma mulher ao delírio debaixo dos lençóis *autora perva* Bella que se prepare pq o Leão é mt bom em agarrar a presa!BJIN^^_

_**#**__** Alexandra:**__Oi florzinha, pode deixar que eu continuo sim. Bem, esse leão tem uma pegada mt poderosa, vai ser difícil a Bella lidar com ele, mas não impossível. BJIN^^_

_**# **__**Dany Cullen**__: Oi amore! Pois é, tadinha da antiga secretária. Olha, o passado do Ed foi mt sofrido, tanto de maneira física como psicológica por isso ele é tão frio e arredio com as pessoas, alguém que perde tudo acaba deixando de acreditar nas pessoas ao redor, e sim, a Bella irá domá-lo com certeza! Querida, quem não queria tá no lugar da Bella?Qto mais braba a fera mais divertido de brincar! Uhsuashausausa! BJIN^^_

_# __**DYDA CULLEN:**__ Flor, desculpa a demora, o Bloqueio não me deixou escrever nd! Mas relaxa, msm capengando continuarei a fic, ainda tem mt coisa pra acontecer nela! Uhaushaushauhaua! Obrigada pelo apoio e preocupação viu? BJIN^^_

_**# **__**Letícia**__: oi querida! Que bom que vc gosta da fic, não se preocupe, não pretendo abandona-la de jeito nenhum! Obrigada por me acompanhar nessa aventura doidona tá? BJIN^^_

* * *

**N/A: Olá flores, espero que esse capítulo sem graça tenha agradado*sonho misterioso o do Ed né? Mais pra frente vcs entenderão td*, prometo que o próximo sairá muito melhor *ainda tou tentando superar o Bloqueio de Escritor*.**

**Agradeço a paciência e o carinho de vcs!**

**#PRÓXIMO CAP: será o último POV do Edward (por enquanto), a partir dele vcs saberão como o Ed se sentiu pegando a Bella no escurinho, as vontades dele no elevador, a raiva dele na casa do Emmett, a futura vingança contra a senhorita Swan e tudo o mais! NÃO PERCAM!**

_**### Próximo post: 16/01/2010**_

**Mandem reviews com vossas opiniões ok? **_**Anônimos**_**, sintam-se livres pra me mandar coments tb!**

**# Reviews = autora feliz e inspirada**

**Amo muito todos vcs!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ E CLIQUEM NESSE BOTÃOZINHO AÍ EMBAIXO! ^^**


	10. A Assessora

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.**

**N/A: Olá pessoal querido, sei que faz um bom tempo que não posto nada, fiz muitas viagens repentinas nessas férias e isso atrasou bastante os posts, além de outros imprevistos.**

_**Com relação a esse capítulo**__**enorme**_** vos digo que ele é essencial para entenderem quem o Edward é e como ele realmente trabalha.**

**Aproveitem bastante porque esse é o **_**último POV do**__**Sr. Estressado Gostoso Cullen (por enquanto)**_**, a partir do próximo capítulo a fic seguirá o seu curso normal com os POVs da Bella e de outros personagens (relaxem, Ed vai voltar depois).**

**Agradeço muito a todos que mandaram reviews, vcs não fazem ideia de como elas são importantes pra me estimular a escrever mais e mais.**

_**COMUNICADO:**_

**Gostaria de divulgar aqui a ideia de uma leitora muito simpática (Josi) que se ofereceu para criar uma **_**comunidade pras minhas fics**__**,**_** nela eu pretendo postar todas as minhas criações, soltar spoilers, debater sobre novos projetos além de conhecer melhor vocês leitores maravilhosos, aceitando críticas, ideias e dicas de todos.**

**Espero poder contar com o vosso apoio, caso tenham algum interesse aqui está****o **_**LINK DA COMUNIDADE**_**:**

http://www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(ponto)br/Main#Community?cmm=98762326&mt=5

_

* * *

_

_**Respondendo reviews:**_

_**Ivy Rodrigues:**__ oi flor, fico feliz por saber que gostou! Vc está certa em perguntar, prometo me esforçar ao máximo pra postar a cada 15 dias ok? *sabe como é, nas férias é meio difícil parar em casa* BJIN^^ _

_**lc:**__ Sim senhora aí está o cap novo, espero q te agrade de verdade! BJIN^^ _

_**Dany Cullen**__: oi amore, olha tenho certeza absoluta que respondi sim *no final* volta lá no cap e dá uma olhadinha, ok? Sim, esse sonho é cheio de significados e não se preocupe muitas cenas bizarras e quentes irão se passar entre esses dois. Er... o passado dele é um enigma que aos poucos será revelado. Hoho BJIN^^_

_**Aninhaa:**__ oi fofa, sim o Poderoso Chefão é duro, rígido, mas é homem, uma hora ele vai acabar cedendo ushshua! BJIN^^ _

_**Malu:**__ muito obrigada querida, suas palavras me ajudaram muito a seguir em frente com as ideias, continuarei a me esforçar, aí está o cap novo, espero que te agrade. BJIN^^ _

_**lineh:**__ acredite querida, muita coisa aconteceu, o cara não nasceu antipático, arrogante, frio e imbbecil desse jeito, a vida o fez ficar assim, em breve vc entenderá o que quero dizer hohoho! Segredos! BJIN^^ _

_**Fever Angel:**__ Seja muito bem-vinda querida, é uma honra tê-la aqui em minha humilde fic! Fico contente por saber que a estória te agrada, espero que tb goste do novo cap BJIN^^ _

_**Josi:**__ Hey amore, demorou, mas finalmente chegou viu? Ushushau Aí está o mega cap que te falei! Obrigada pela força viu?_

_**Letícia:**__ oi querida, desculpa a demora ok? Prometo postar regularmente de agora em diante! Espero que goste do cap novo! BJIN^^ _

_**DYDA CULLEN:**__ olá querida, posso demorar, mas desistir jamais, estou um pouco doente, mas tentando ficar firme, espero que goste do cap gigante viu? BJIN^^ _

_**Alexandra:**__ Olá gatinha, sinto mt pela demora viu? Aí está o cap novo, espero q te agrade^^_

**Agradeço também aos que lêem a fic e por algum motivo não comentam, por favor sintam-se livres para divulgar sua presença e opiniões!**

**Obrigada pela paciência e compreensão de todos!**

**Boa Leitura^__^**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**A Assessora**

**Edward POV**

O ruído estridente da sirene policial preenchia furiosamente o ar, indicando a todos os desavisados que desocupassem a área. As ruas abarrotadas de carros e transeuntes apressados instantaneamente foram abertas à viatura em toda a sua atordoante imponência.

Irritado, frustrado e muito mal acomodado no banco do passageiro fedorento e forrado com couro barato, lá estava eu, _o grande_ Edward Cullen, miseravelmente algemado com as mãos no colo igual a um _ladrãozinho_ de quinta categoria.

Pelo menos os óculos escuros estavam intactos no mesmo lugar ajudando a esconder boa parte do meu rosto.

As imagens da cidade tumultuada passavam por meus olhos distraídos e mente conturbada como um borrão multicolor.

Suspirei insatisfeito desviando meu _olhar _carrancudo e odioso da janela embaçada por minha respiração impaciente, fixando-o bem na nuca do bigodudo, que começou a se coçar nervosamente e acariciar a parte de trás do pescoço.

Incrível como o meu _olho gordo_ conseguia surtir efeito tão rápido.

Gargalhei sadicamente por dentro quando vislumbrei a cara de _imbecil transtornado_ do _Sr. Oficial super competente_, entretanto minha diversão logo foi interrompida quando, minutos depois o carro parou diante do opulente edifício do Departamento de Polícia de Nova York.

De imediato o bigodudo desceu do carro, veio pro meu lado e tentou me puxar pra fora do carro, eu prontamente soltei sem dificuldades do seu _agarre de moça_ e fui andando imponente para o lugar indicado, deixando o _oficial babaca_ atordoado e me encarando num misto de descrença e assombro.

Após muita enrolação, cochichos, teorias infundadas e justificativas desgastantes, finalmente me tiraram as malditas algemas e trataram de me arrastar para uma sala de tamanho médio repleta de condecorações e certificados na parede.

- Ora, ora... o que temos aqui? – uma voz sarcástica e grossa se fez presente em minhas costas passando colada ao ombro e pondo-se bem à minha frente.

- Onde está o seu chefe? Preciso falar com ele – inquiri num tom gélido e impassível.

- _Eu_ sou o chefe, _eu_ mando por aqui – sibilou o homem de porte médio, barba por fazer e um narigão aquilino, encarando meu rosto com os olhos estreitos em fendas, tentando descaradamente enxergar através de meus óculos escuros.

Seu bafo nojento de café _fuleiro_ e cigarro de plebeu reviravam-me lentamente o estômago fazendo meu nariz contorcer de desgosto.

- Conta outra – rebati insolente.

- O que disse? – perguntou incrédulo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Eu podia ver claramente os espasmos de irritação começarem a abalar pouca a pouco suas estruturas emocionais.

Definitivamente ele não nascera pra ser policial...

- Você não manda em nada aqui. Garanto que não passa de um subalterno destreinado que tá no lugar do chefe enquanto ele e o grupo de elite fazem o verdadeiro trabalho lá fora.

No mesmo instante o homem de cabelo negro e oleoso arrumado em um estranho penteado pro lado arfou profundamente e se segurou na mesa de modo a não perder o equilíbrio ante o baque de minha afirmação.

Minhas palavras atingiram em cheio o seu ego frágil como um projétil que acerta violentamente o alvo não apenas o incapacitando, como também o neutralizando por completo.

_Bingo..._

_Direto ao ponto..._

Seus olhos negros e desconfiados se arregalaram e esboçaram uma ligeira súplica, que não me passou despercebida antes de sua patética tentativa de retomar o controle da situação a muito tempo perdido.

Ele enrugou o nariz já inflado de raiva enquanto erguia discretamente uma parte do casaco brim acinzentado de modo a exibir sua arma, que de pronto reconheci como uma pistola _Taurus PT 59 aço inox_*****, capacidade de dezenove tiros mais um com prolongador, comprimento total de 211 milímetros, ferrolho e cano em aço puro, armação de alumínio, trava de segurança manual e mira regulável.

O sujeito agora me mostrava abertamente a sua arma e distintivo brilhantes numa atitude típica de policiais covardes e incompetentes que não têm nenhum conhecimento sobe técnicas de interrogatório.

Se bem que eu duvidava muito que ele sequer soubesse da existência dessas técnicas.

Meneei a cabeça evitando fazer comentários irônicos ante a bizarra situação.

E bufando com força total, o agente Vincent, como pude ler em sua identificação, afundou de vez na poltrona giratória e jogou em cima da mesa um conjunto ordenado de papéis.

- Você fez um grande _furdunço _agora pela manhã – afirmou franzindo o cenho enquanto fingia ler um dos documentos.

Seu nervosismo era palpável, eu podia deduzir que só pela sudorese, olhar desfocado e as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas que o _Sr. Investigador_ não sabia bulhufas como proceder, ou se sabia não tinha a tática adequada de como fazê-lo.

Agente Vincent evitava a todo custo fitar o meu rosto ou sequer levantar os olhos na minha direção, por algum motivo alienígena ele parecia inibido ante a intensidade e o poder exercido por meu olhar sobre cada um de seus movimentos descoordenados.

A cada dois minutos contados o homem se endireitava desajeitadamente na poltrona que rangia ante seu peso, buscando de alguma maneira conter ou pelo menos disfarçar o súbito mal estar que o invadiu.

- V-vamos ver... danos à propriedade alheia, excesso de velocidade, desrespeito a autoridade e _tentativa de homicídio..._

- COMO? – rugi transtornado, o que fez o _agente imbecil_ sorrir vitorioso, provavelmente pensando que havia me pegado.

Estranho, não me lembro de tentar matar ninguém _hoje... _

_Ainda..._

- Isso mesmo – rebateu sorrindo diabólico mostrando um dente amarelado e repugnante, obrigando-me pela segunda vez a desviar os olhos tamanho asco a imagem causava.

- Testemunhas oculares afirmam que a mulher você _quase_ matou foi a mesma que danificou o seu carro. Quer dizer então que você não tentou atropelá-la como vingança?

- Claro que não, aquilo foi um _infeliz _acidente, além do que por que eu mataria a pessoa que _vai _pagar o conserto do meu carro? – interroguei abismado com tanta estupidez num ser humano só.

Pergunto-me como um _jumento_ desses se tornou policial, não era preciso ser um grande Sherlock para deduzir os pontos baixos que eu teria caso a _louca desatenta e_ _gostosa _morresse.

_Acasos da vida quem sabe..._

_O jumento fardado_ colocou a mão no queixo esboçando uma cômica expressão pensativa e olhou para o lado de modo vago e distante como se estivesse processando – desnecessariamente – as informações _óbvias_ do caso.

Era um _asno_ mesmo...

- Hey, onde estão as minhas coisas? Preciso dos meus pertences, tenho uma reunião de negócios e...

- Quem você pensa que é pra questionar ou exigir algo aqui?

- Edward Cullen – pontuei com o nariz empinado, voz firme e a boca cheia de orgulho.

- HAHAHAHA – gargalhou descontrolado como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a piada mais engraçada do mundo ou a coisa mais absurda existente.

- Você? Edward Cullen? O grande empresário que vive recluso em sua Empresa multimilionária e quase nunca aparece entre os meros mortais? Conta outra – zombou repetindo minhas palavras enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

- YORKIE! Leva "magnata dos negócios" pra dar um passeio na _sala especial_ enquanto dou uma olhada no resto dos documentos do _almofadinha._

"_Esse cara tá fudido na minha mão, pode apostar" – _pensei lançando-lhe um último olhar, fúria e ameaças veladas emanando de todos os meus poros.

O policial sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável e já começando a ficar pálido engoliu em seco, enxugou o suor da testa e se afastou entrando numa sala, não antes de gritar outra vez pelo tal Eric Yorkie.

Segundos depois, não muito longe vislumbrei uma figura alta, magrela e bastante desastrada caminhar a passos largos e tortos em minha direção.

Outra vez meneei a cabeça e suspirei de modo passivo e resignado ainda observando o _cadete estabanado_ se chocar contra um policial que carregava uma pilha de documentos, pedir desculpas e fazer uma escrota continência.

- Senhor, sim senhor. Venha comigo – ordenou o pirralho cheio de espinhas que parecia mais _cego_ que uma toupeira em dia de sol.

O cara mal sabia andar, quando não tropeçava nos próprios pés se batia em algo a cada passo dado.

Céus, o que estava acontecendo com essa cidade hoje?

Primeiro uma _mulher_ estupidamente _gostosa_ e desatenta me _fode _o carro e minutos depois praticamente se joga na frente do mesmo, depois venho parar sem quê nem pra quê numa _maldita_ delegacia e agora isso...

Um cadete com cara de _bicha tonta_ dando uma de _manda-chuva_ pra cima de mim...

Dá pra piorar?

À medida que prosseguíamos notei o quão diferente e suspeita a aparência do local foi se tornando, a cada passo dado confirmei o que minha memória fotográfica captou desde que adentrei o edifício do departamento de polícia.

Havíamos saído da ala dos escritórios, passamos direto pelo centro administrativo onde toda a papelada e sua conseqüente burocracia eram abordados, sala de interrogatório e pelo que reparei estávamos avançando para um tipo de porão bem nos fundos da agência.

Descemos uma _escadaria_ mal iluminada recoberta por um piso de azulejo manchado e escorregadio cujo corrimão de metal enferrujado rangia e balançava ao menor toque, as paredes velhas e desbotadas do local eram preenchidas por grossos canais de umidade.

Atravessamos logo em seguida uma porta enorme reforçada por algumas lâminas de ferro, guardada por oficiais parrudos munidos com coletes e armamento de grosso calibre.

_Puta merda, isso não parece nada bom..._

- Ei, ei, pra onde tá me levando? – questionei desconfiado e apreensivo.

Guardei os óculos no bolso interno do paletó e me concentrei em analisar minuciosamente o resto das redondezas pelo canto dos olhos, não perdendo de vista nenhum mísero detalhe.

Calculei a largura dos corredores, altura das vigas de aço, fluxo de encanamento e a depender do caso passei a cogitar um possível plano de fuga.

Minutos depois já havíamos atravessado mais três portas avançando uns cinco quilômetros em linha reta, virando duas vezes à esquerda, uma à direita e agora andávamos por um outro corredor, dessa vez escuro e _totalmente deserto_.

Suas paredes rachadas e pichadas eram dispostas de tal forma que pareciam se comprimir à medida que seguíamos em frente, causando uma estranha e atordoante sensação claustrofóbica.

O silêncio ensurdecedor era apenas rompido pelo som de nossos passos cautelosos e o gotejar de uma parte do encanamento superior que preenchiam o ar desconfortavelmente pesado e abafado.

- Fique quieto e me acompanhe – retorquiu o magrelo com _trejeitos de viado_ tentando dar uma de macho quando lhe perguntei pela segunda vez o que raios estava acontecendo ali.

Ridículo demais...

Eu podia incapacitar _o franguinho_ usando apenas a mão direita, mas não, o melhor a fazer era ficar na minha antes que a coisa _fedesse_ ainda mais pro meu lado.

Paramos em algum lugar do corredor, o ruído seco de metal grosso e pesado sendo removido do lugar me alertou ainda mais, o forte odor de suor, urina, ferrugem e _erva_ fez com que o meu instinto de conservação ficasse atento ao menor sinal de movimentação nos arredores.

Com um solavanco senti o metal gelado empurrar meu corpo pra dentro da sala fétida, escura e silenciosamente lúgubre.

A porta havia sido fechada atrás de mim...

Com um lampejo percebi que aquilo não era bem a _sala _que eu imaginava...

Mas sim uma _cela..._

Devido à escuridão todos os meus outros sentidos se aguçaram e numa velocidade absurda o odor pútrido invadiu minhas narinas com uma intensidade pungente, minha boca seca evidenciava o estado estressante de alerta mental.

Eu conseguia sentir as batidas do próprio coração através da ponta de cada um dos dedos tamanha a sensibilidade de meus nervos treinados.

De repente meus ouvidos sensibilizados captaram o barulho de _algo grande e duro_ chocando-se contra a grade metálica ao lado, de acordo com som oco provocado deduzi que o objeto era de madeira.

Acalmei a respiração e foquei meus sentidos na origem do ruído perturbador e contínuo.

Lentamente meus olhos já habituados à pouca luz conseguiram distinguir a silhueta de um sujeito descamisado coberto por grossas e nojentas gotas de suor portando um _bastão de baseball_ profissional no ombro.

Ele chegou mais perto, sorriu pra mim e cuspiu no chão.

- Olha só o que temos aqui... _carne fresca_ e de altíssima qualidade... – sua voz grossa e irônica ecoou dentro da cela como o ressoar de trovões numa furiosa noite tempestuosa.

O _gigante do bastão de baseball_ me encarava dos pés à cabeça, seus olhos ocre contornados por veias salientes e avermelhadas típicas de um _chapado_ repousavam em cada pedaço do meu corpo como se eu fosse uma presa suculenta.

Do nada, o _ser repugnante_ lambeu os lábios secos repletos de cortes e avançou deliberadamente pra cima de mim.

Dei alguns passos cautelosos para trás, impedindo-o de invadir meu calculado espaço de defesa, e enquanto escaneava o resto da cela percebi mais sombras moverem-se furtivamente em direção ao lado semi iluminado do cubículo retangular, que naquele exato momento pareceu se reduzir às dimensões de uma caixa de fósforos.

Os _delinqüentes _sorriam maquiavélicos à medida que davam passos demorados em minha direção, como se quisessem me desestabilizar emocionalmente e fazer com que eu executasse movimentos imprudentes.

Eles pareciam se deleitar através do medo e insegurança de suas vítimas indefesas.

Quanto mais prolongado o momento da aproximação elevando os níveis de stress físico e psicológico ante o perigo iminente, maior o estrago nos nervos da presa encurralada, às vezes o que derrotava não era a batalha em si, mas sim o estado emocional do adversário no momento anterior ao confronto.

O domínio sobre o emocional era a chave da vitória.

Os _degenerados_ que me olhavam sadicamente com a absoluta certeza de que eu entraria em pânico e sairia por aí correndo e gritando em círculos feito uma menininha chorona a qualquer instante.

Mas comigo a _parada_ seria diferente, eu não lhes daria o _gostinho._

Dei três passos para trás e senti a já esperada parede suja e úmida abraçar minhas costas anunciando o fim da linha, engoli em seco sentido um nó se formar na garganta ao me dar conta do beco sem saída em que estava.

Diante de toda aquela massacrante tensão, meus olhos verdes que caçavam uma abertura no meio daquela formação de ataque, focalizaram-se nos movimentos sincronizados de apenas _uma coisa..._

No reflexo das _lâminas_ que os canivetes e facas afiados produziam...

Todos apontados firmemente em uma única direção...

_Na minha..._

**

* * *

  
**

- VOCE O QUÊ? – rugiu uma voz potente e autoritária seguida de um baque violento somado a um grito de dor abafado.

- O QUE _CARALHO_ VOCES TÊM NA CABEÇA? _MERDA?_

- Como colocam um mero suspeito, que nem ao menos é fichado, na mesma cela que criminosos a serem enviados pra _prisão de segurança máxima_?

- Inspetor e-eu... eu...

- Inspetor o _caralho, _seu _viadinho de merda!_ Vocês por acaso fazem ideia de quem é o cara que a essa altura deve estar _violentado, _morto e fatiado lá dentro?

Vociferou o poder máximo do local apontando ameaçadoramente o indicador grosso para a cara atarantada de cada um dos dois oficiais e andando a passos largos através dos corredores estreitos e sinuosos.

- Edward Cullen – afirmou em meio a caretas e arrepios nervosos enquanto passava pelos portões de ferro soldado, dando um curto aceno para os dois _parrudos_ armados que guardavam o local.

- E aí, o que vocês me dizem?

- A culpa é toda do Vincent senhor, ele que deu as ordens – choramingou o magrelo com voz de _moça indefesa _correndo para alcançar a velocidade do chefe_._

- Eu mandei você levar o cara pra sala de interrogatório, seu _palerma escroto _– defendeu-se o moreno metendo uma cotovelada no jovem cadete chorão.

- YORKIE!

- Sim, inspetor – replicou tentando esconder o medo que lhe corroía os poros e revolvia o estômago, fazendo o recém tomado café da manhã subir até a garganta.

- Cadê a _buceta _dos seus óculos? – rugiu socando mais uma das portas de acesso à _ala especial._

- Eles que-bbra-aram, s-senhor e... – gaguejou o rapaz sentindo o líquido quente entre suas pernas começar a escorrer.

_- Puta merda_ _caralho_, _rezem_ pra que o _magnata dos negócios_ ainda esteja respirando por que senão...

O inspetor não se atreveu a terminar a frase, uma vez que os olhares aterrorizados e a palidez excessiva dos dois subalternos demonstravam o quão encrencados _todos_ ali estariam.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ao longe escutei um desagradável vociferar e choramingar de vozes seriamente afetadas.

Ignorei o papo ininteligível, e de qualquer forma irritante aos ouvidos, e acendi um cigarro me deleitando com a sensação da nicotina preenchendo-me os pulmões saudáveis, enquanto brincava de apreciar as cinzas que caíam levemente ao chão após fazerem _escrotas_ dancinhas em pleno ar.

Ergui os olhos e encarei estoicamente os arredores, a cela apresentava-se tranqüila e silenciosa como um sagrado templo religioso, somente a respiração errática, o balbuciar e soluçar dos _detentos_ lacerados envolvia o ar não mais tão pesado e sufocante como antes.

Nada melhor que uns momentos de temperança pra esfriar a cabeça e deixar os pensamentos fluírem com maior clareza.

- _Você_ – apontei o bastão de baseball de modo intimidador para o _gigante do pulso deslocado _que me havia dado as _boas vindas._

- S-sim... – murmurou em meio a profundos arquejos sem se atrever a desviar os olhos do _ensangüentado_ bastão.

-_ Procure_ o meu celular AGORA!

Imediatamente ele se encolheu de terror e sem pensar duas vezes se arrastou feito minhoca para os fundos da cela a fim de cumprir o que ordenei.

Após três minutos negociando e implorando desesperadamente pela ajuda dos outros _degenerados sociais,_ ele reapareceu portando o _meu_ aparelho móvel de última geração.

- A-aqui e-está – gaguejou entregando-me o telefone e se arrastando pra bem longe, provavelmente temendo que eu lhe quebrasse mais alguma coisa.

Levantei o flip, disquei o já decorado número e aguardei.

- Sim – a voz camuflada e profissional que eu bem conhecia atendeu.

- _Você_ tem exatos três minutos pra me tirar daqui de dentro – sibilei com a mandíbula trincada, apertando firme o aparelho na mão esquerda.

Já havia perdido tempo demais naquele _buraco repulsivo_.

- Considere feito, _Boss. _

_**********_

Dois minutos depois eu havia sido liberado sob uma avalanche de olhares curiosos e centenas de pedidos de desculpas formais e informais.

- Não se preocupe – asseverei ao inspetor – você não tem que se justificar por causa do _lixo _que contrata ser assim tão _incompetente_, mas fique avisado que seus superiores chegarão dentro de uma hora pra tirar satisfação.

A face do Chefe Pezzini ficou verde, azul, amarela e por fim pálida feito cera, todo o sangue pareceu ter-lhe abandonado o corpo, que por um instante chegou a demonstrar sinais de tontura.

Ele cambaleou para o lado, engoliu em seco e acenou resignadamente com a cabeça demonstrando coragem e total aceitação lembrando, de uma forma bem esdrúxula, os antigos guerreiros extenuados quando aguardavam a chegada da morte nas garras dos leões do coliseu romano.

- E quanto a vocês dois – virei o rosto para as duas _antas_ que "cuidaram" de mim.

- Vou assegurar que nunca mais usem um distintivo ou portem uma arma dentro desse país.

Deixei os dois imbecis chorando e praguejando todas as minhas gerações, e segui impassível até o Volvo. Pus um novo conjunto de terno limpo e bem passado – cortesia de meu contato – e acelerei em direção à Empresa, torcendo para que os problemas estivessem num grau ao menos...

_Resolvível._

_*************_

Cheguei ao meu andar pisando firme numa postura rígida e soltando fogo pelas narinas, todos de imediato perceberam meu estado nada amigável – não que tivesse algum – pois ninguém se atreveu a cruzar meu caminho.

Literalmente...

À medida que eu avançava pelo ambiente todos os funcionários faziam questão de não me tocar e sequer estender o olhar na minha direção.

Desnecessário ressaltar que os russos haviam desistido de firmar a _porra_ do contrato e a essa hora estariam prestes a embarcar rumo a Moscou.

"_Infernos!" – _rosnei mentalmente enquanto metia um chute bem dado numa lata de lixo próxima, assustando ainda mais os empregados que observavam a cena aterrorizados.

A irritação era tanta que senti o ardor tomar conta de minha face e meu estomago se revirar de insatisfação à medida que meus punhos se fechavam por força involuntária.

Olhei para os lados e me deparei com os usuais empregados acovardados me encarando como se eu fosse o próprio demônio emergido do fogo infernal com um chicote espinhento na mão pronto para castigá-los.

Passei como um furacão pela ala deles jurando que _os covardes_ prenderam a respiração quando me aproximei e começaram a recitar orações e mantras, como se o lance sobrenatural fosse mesmo aplacar a minha ira.

_Bando de estúpidos..._

Entrei em minha sala batendo a porta com extrema brutalidade, joguei a maleta em cima da mesa e afundei na poltrona encostando a cabeça pesada e muito dolorida no estofado macio e cheiroso.

Inspirei o ar de modo lento e pausado, fiz massagens circulares ao redor das têmporas latejantes e com um novo fôlego agarrei o telefone.

- Me passe o ramal da novata – ordenei peremptório.

Mal terminei a ordem, bati o telefone com força na base.

Enquanto aguardava senti a avalanche de impaciência e insatisfação se agravar danificando meus nervos não muito saudáveis.

E me negando a perder a cabeça, parei de trincar os dentes, tamborilar de modo impaciente sobre a mesa e recomecei a sugar o ar de modo calmo e compassado.

Cerrei os olhos, contei até dez e disquei para o número que me foi dado.

Após três longos toques uma voz calma, doce e tremendamente _sexy_ atendeu.

- Bom dia, Dr. Cullen, em que posso lhe ser útil?

"_Em __muitas__ coisas"_

Por um minuto esqueci todo o stress e a raiva absurda que tive mais cedo e me senti um pouco mais relaxado, levemente inebriado ao ouvir aquele tom melódico e suave que mais parecia uma inédita e rara sinfonia em meus ouvidos.

- Sempre que eu ligar quero que atenda _imediatamente. _Venha à minha sala _agora – _respondi num tom frio e seco não deixando que a estranha sensação provocada pela voz atrapalhasse meus negócios.

Eu tinha de mostrar pra novata o meu _pulso firme._

- Como quiser senhor – respondeu numa dureza forçada, intentando camuflar o susto que com certeza a atingiu.

Cinco minutos se passaram e nenhum sinal da novata.

_Puta que pariu, será que a babaca havia se perdido? Ótimo_ – ironizei voltando a esfregar as têmporas que insistiam em latejar com intensidade, enervando-me a cada minuto.

A dor de cabeça era tanta que o menor toc-toc à porta mais parecia uma britadeira perfurando os tijolos do meu cérebro.

- Dr. Cullen sobre o contrato... – surgiu Jéssica à minha frente trazendo a desagradável notícia da qual eu já estava a par.

Notícia ruim se espalha como uma _peste_...

- ONDE ESTÁ A NOVATA???? – rugi no limiar da raiva e impaciência, batendo violentamente na mesa e derrubando um bloco de notas.

De imediato _a estúpida _Stanley começou a soluçar e tremer copiosamente, sem mais suportar meu olhar colérico e rancoroso sobre si, _a imbecil_ caminhou de modo estabanado pra fora da sala sem conter o choro e a crise de soluços escandalosos.

Suspirei lânguido e segurei a base de meu nariz, com a mão livre apertei o botão do controle que fechava as cortinas regulando a iluminação, deixando apenas uma leve penumbra a recobrir a sala de aparência agradavelmente fúnebre.

Endireitei-me na cadeira fechando os olhos e torcendo para que milagrosas ondas de temperança me inundassem, bufei resignado focando meu cérebro no próximo passo a ser dado.

Primeiro lidaria com a esperta Srta. Swan, depois daria cabo nos distintivos dos oficiais dementes e ao fim, faria os russos assinarem os contratos de uma vez por todas.

Festejei em antecipação só de imaginar as táticas de persuasão que usaria pra cima deles e sem sombra de dúvidas eu conseguiria o que tanto almejava.

Eu _sempre_ conseguia...

Fato inegável...

Quando menos esperei, o _maldito_ toc-toc à porta ressoou como uma furadeira em meus perturbados ouvidos piorando ainda mais o latejar da minha cabeça transtornada.

E o dia estava só no início...

Soltei uns rosnados em formato de imprecações e fiquei de pé numa postura altiva de modo a transmitir a todos os que ali entrassem a imponência, firmeza e o poder de liderança que _eu _exercia sobre aquele império ascendente.

- Entre – ordenei em meu usual estoicismo perturbador.

De pronto ouvi o hesitante girar da maçaneta metálica, o ranger leve da madeira grossa e por fim o som de passos leves e um tanto trôpegos adentrarem a sala.

Dei um pequeno suspiro presunçoso ao pintar na mente a imagem apavorada e desconcertada da jovem aspirante ao cargo de _minha assessora._

Entretanto, antes de transmitir meus usuais comandos autoritários, senti uma fragrância adocicada como mel, sutilmente balanceada com uma pequena dose de azedume flutuar até mim num ritmo vagaroso e deliberado como uma pena no ar dançando ao sabor do vento.

Senti a trajetória daquele odor inigualável circular ao meu redor aliviando toda a tensão muscular e culminar invadindo meu sistema, carregando consigo uma corrente de torpor e temperança para cada poro de meu corpo extenuado.

Quase que em sinal de redenção, permiti aquele cheiro delicioso e viciante entorpecer meus sentidos um a um e me transportar para uma nova e nunca antes vivenciada atmosfera.

Era como se eu fosse tragado para dentro de uma outra dimensão preenchida por uma realidade mais amena e aquecida, repleta de sentimentos e desejos obsessivos que beiravam a irracionalidade e à loucura.

E antes que eu pudesse me entregar por completo àquele estado metafísico de puro torpor e êxtase que o cheiro da mulher provocou, tratei de despertar focando minha visão nublada em um ponto aleatório da sala semi obscurecida.

- Sente-se – ordenei sem transparecer a ligeira confusão que havia me invadido.

Ouvi o arrastar da cadeira metálica de encontro ao carpete negro de fibra sintética.

Pressionei o botão que controlava as cortinas e deixei a luz atravessar as grossas lâminas de vidro da sala trazendo uma nova vida à sala.

Um silêncio perturbador reinou entre nós, eu podia sentir o olhar fixo e apreensivo da Swan em todas as partes de meu corpo, sua respiração ligeiramente descompassada indicava o quão nervosa ela estava, e por alguma razão alienígena me peguei esboçando um sorriso arrogante.

Estranho, eu não costumava sorrir e muito menos demonstrar elevadas cargas de emoção.

Como de praxe eu nunca demonstrava nada a não ser profissionalismo e eficiência.

Talvez alguns meros sinais de stress, mas nada exorbitante.

Sem mais ânimo ou estado de espírito pra prolongar aquele silêncio desgastante e nada lucrativo, virei-me para encarar face a face a novata _teoricamente_ inteligente.

Minha visão aguçada passeou por suas mãos pequenas e delicadas, seu casaco esquisito ao estilo _Matrix_, seu discreto, porém sedutor decote azul marinho preenchido por um _interessante_ busto claro como porcelana e de textura macia e lisa que convidava minhas mãos a tocá-los e meus lábios a beijá-los com desejo.

Fui elevando os olhos devagar em meio ao trajeto, analisando e decorando cada mínimo detalhe, viajando pela esculpida linha da clavícula, percorrendo os sinuosos vasos sanguíneos daquela pele de boneca chinesa, ascendendo em direção ao elegante e alongado pescoço tão límpido que parecia implorar por algumas manchas de mordidas e chupões, até que culminei meu escaneamento em seu rosto.

Após passar alguns segundos apreciando a qualidade da carne de seus lábios róseos e cobiçando-os com uma intensidade totalmente anormal pra mim, resolvi observar todo o conjunto.

E com um estalo no cérebro notei a sensação de reconhecimento acertar meu estômago como um soco frontal e preciso dado pelo melhor dos pugilistas e a tensão retornar abruptamente aos músculos, obrigando-me a assumir uma postura rígida e ameaçadora.

A _maluca da caminhonete monstro_ que _fudeu_ meu carro e meus planos meticulosamente traçados estava bem diante de meus olhos argutos, estática, desprevenida e indefesa, trancafiada em minha jaula e o melhor de tudo...

À mercê de minhas afiadas presas.

"_Doces acasos do destino" _– pensei quase vibrando por dentro.

Fulminei-a com um olhar cortante, adagas de gelo emanando furiosamente pra cima da _mulher lunática_.

Após alguns segundos que pareceram séculos, _a fêmea_ arfou, arregalou os olhos e tremeu de leve ante o repentino ataque surpresa que lancei.

Contei três segundos aguardando que ela desviasse o olhar e baixasse a cabeça em sinal de respeito e temor ante seu _predador voraz_, mas para a minha total surpresa ela não o fez.

Ao contrário do que premeditei, Swan cravou suas peculiares e amedrontadas íris chocolate em minha direção, mais precisamente em meus olhos impassíveis.

Ela parecia totalmente inconsciente do perigo que enfrentava, era como se estivesse hipnotizada, acorrentada pela frigidez profunda e sem limites que meus olhos transmitiam.

E apesar de todo o horror e receio emanando de cada poro de sua pele sensível, Isabella mostrava-se ainda alheia a isso tudo, fixando indistintamente seu olhar transparente como água cristalina em cada minúsculo traço de minhas feições.

Ao que a situação indicava era a vez _dela_ me observar, e por mais que eu ainda não assimilasse o modo anormal como a sua cabecinha linda trabalhava, percebi o quão intrigante era assistir os lampejos de emoção faiscarem em seus olhos.

A cada sentimento ali presente uma nova fagulha a cintilar em suas profundezas marrons, nunca vi algo tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão estranhamente belo em toda a minha vida.

Hã?

_Mas que viadagem do caralho é essa?_

Socando-me em pensamentos, voltei a centrar o foco no agradável passatempo de torturar a assessora nova, porém antes de continuar a diversão não deixei de reparar na admiração e num incompreensível desejo lascivo cintilando de maneira mágica no fundo de seus olhos, fazendo-me umedecer involuntariamente os lábios e iniciar uma seqüência brutal de _pensamentos inapropriados._

Desnecessário ressaltar que naquele instante eu me sentia um tanto confuso em meio a esquisitice da situação, afinal como essa _criaturinha_ tão infame tava me tirando tão facilmente a capacidade de manter o foco?

_Desgraçada..._

E enquanto a responsável por meu stress matinal praticamente me _secava_ dos pés à cabeça fui sentindo a súbita avalanche de fúria e insatisfação se dissipar à medida que seus olhos reluziam de intenso desejo e seus dentes brancos pressionavam com força o lábio inferior num gesto involuntário e cruelmente provocante.

_De novo perdendo o raciocínio..._

_Puta merda,_ o que há comigo hoje?

E antes que retornasse aos meus devaneios surreais e _nada adequados_, resolvi dar um basta naquela batalha infundada e silenciosa que nossos olhos e vontades ocultas pareciam travar.

Pigarreei alto e sem cerimônia chamando a atenção a jovem, que parecia absorta, compenetrada apenas em mim.

Não pude deixar de sentir a chama ardente da prepotência e volúpia se irradiar para todos os meus membros numa espécie de reação em cadeia.

Por alguma razão, o fato de eu conseguir exercer esse tipo de _poder_ sobre Isabella era estranhamente prazeroso para o meu _ego._

Não que _ele_ precisasse de algo dessa natureza pra se manter nas _alturas_, afinal ele vivia _lá _de qualquer leito_._

- Aham, aham... se você já terminou de me _"secar", _gostaria que se apresentasse formalmente – pontuei indiferente.

Graças a meus olhos vidrados no seu rosto em formato de coração, tive a chance de captar a imediata resposta.

No mesmo instante em que Isabella se recobrou de seu misterioso transe e assimilou minhas palavras duras, assisti seu rosto e boa parte de seu corpo ficar corado, não um leve enrubescer, mas sim um vermelho absurdo e berrante.

Era como se todo o sangue de seu corpo tivesse se concentrado naquelas bochechas delicadas.

A garota mais parecia um pimentão de tanta vergonha e humilhação por ter sido pega no ato.

Quando eu já festejava a vitória daquele _round, _a jovem limpou firmemente a garganta em evidente desconcerto e mais cedo do que previ, se recompôs cumprimentando-me com falsa estabilidade na voz e erguendo-se do acento.

- Sou sua nova assessora Isabella Marie Swan, prometo me esforçar ao máximo para desempenhar o meu papel da melhor forma possível. É um grande prazer conhece-lo Dr. Cull...

Antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de finalizar a sua _ladainha maçante,_ a interrompi com rispidez:

- TOUPEIRA IMBECIL...

Então vi o feixe de compreensão atravessar seus olhos brilhantes enquanto ela provavelmente se recordava de nossos _casuais_ encontros no engarrafamento.

E pela segunda vez a Srta. Swan ofegou, seus olhos piscaram seguidas vezes de um modo compulsivo e nervoso como se ela estivesse buscando a certeza de que tudo não passava de um horrendo pesadelo.

Swan dava profundas arfadas tentando capturar o máximo de oxigênio possível, por pouco ela não se desequilibrou tamanho impacto do susto, e apesar da expressão aterrorizada de seus olhos, respiração descompassada e a súbita palidez cadavérica, ela permanecia decidida em sua postura trêmula, mesmo que estivesse mentalmente fraca e desgastada.

A mulher não tinha para onde correr, não comigo drenando sem piedade a sua confiança e argumentos bem fundamentados apenas com a _dureza_ do meu olhar penetrante, misturado com a _repulsa_ da humilhação sofrida mais cedo, além de uma boa dose da minha arrogância característica.

- Ah... D-Dr. Cullen... s-sabe, com relação ao seu carro, bem... eu sinto muito e... – tropeçou nas próprias palavras.

- Não me interessa, o estrago já está feito! – rugi fincando um soco na mesa, fazendo a jovem se sobressaltar e voltar ao estado trépido de antes.

O terror era tão palpável que pude imaginar o jato de medo fluir acelerado por seu corpo esbelto, a sensação de fraqueza e vulnerabilidade corroendo fibra atrás de fibra.

Vislumbrei uma minúscula gota de suor escorrer do canto de sua face para o pescoço, atravessar a clavícula e se perder na aparente maciez de seus seios claros como o neve mais branca.

O _round_ terminara, Isabella não tinha forças para continuar o nosso joguinho psicológico, aos poucos minhas garras afiadas e invisíveis foram encurralando-a, comprimindo um músculo de cada vez num ritual lento e angustiante, sufocando qualquer resquício de atitude ou confiança que ela ainda armazenasse dentro de si.

- S-se o senhor não precisa mais de mim... então me vou – sussurrou num fio trêmulo de voz, praticamente sem fôlego, esforçando-se para não desabar ali mesmo.

Nesse momento descobri uma particularidade de Isabella, ela não gostava de passar a imagem de donzela fraca e indefesa como boa parte das mulheres, ela queria demonstrar força, decisão e um elevado poder resolutivo.

Taí uma característica que me agradava...

E antes que se retirasse guardando o pouco de autoconfiança que ainda parecia lhe restar, eu a impedi:

- Não lhe dei permissão para se retirar, volte. Ainda não _terminei _com você.

- P-perdão senhor – gaguejou baixinho.

Ignorei suas tentativas ridículas de conter a sensação de impotência e exposição que lhe serpenteavam o corpo como o sinuoso rastejar calculista de uma cobra, e caminhei firme até a gaveta de meu armário retirando de lá o repudioso objeto culpado por meu surto de antipatia ontem à tarde.

_A porra do pen-drive..._

_Com a porra dos duzentos arquivos..._

- _Analise_ os documentos que estão aqui e _faça_ um relatório sobre cada um deles – ordenei atirando-lhe o minúsculo objeto metálico, que por pouco não foi ao chão tamanha falta de coordenação motora da _criatura em forma de mulher._

- Para quando?

- Amanhã pela manhã.

- Como quiser senhor – assentiu em tom mecânico girando rapidamente nos calcanhares e correndo em disparada para fora da sala, não antes de ter a "gentileza" de me desnortear mais uma vez com o odor intoxicante que suas alongadas mechas cor de mogno lançaram em minhas narinas, deixando-me temporariamente atordoado e pela primeira vez na vida...

_Perplexo..._

Era como se aquela singela e ao mesmo tempo intrincada fragrância proibida tivesse a habilidade de adentrar cada espaço do meu corpo atingindo não apenas o _fosso _de minhas vísceras, mas também a profundeza de coisas há muito tempo seladas, que repousavam serenamente em meu íntimo sob a proteção de uma espessa camada de águas calmas e uniformes na superfície de um lago, cujo _abismo_ permanecia intacto.

E eu fazia questão de _jamais _perturbá-lo.

Com um ligeiro "clic" em meu consciente, recordei dos negócios pendentes e tratei de acionar as minhas fontes com urgência para de resolvê-los de modo prático, rápido e _definitivo._

Esse era o meu lema...

Peguei o celular e disquei automático para o número de antes.

- Já cuidou dos oficiais?

- Tudo feito, _Boss._

- Perfeito, agora junte todas as informações cruciais sobre o grupo russo, aproveite e os impeça de pegarem o avião pra Moscou. Não os deixe sair do país, fui claro? – exigi no tom peremptório e estóico que _meus homens_ tão bem conheciam.

- Como água, senhor.

- Quero o _dossiê_ completo em minhas mãos daqui a quinze minutos – ponderei fitando o relógio sem impedir uma maldição de me sair dos lábios.

Uma vez com tudo nas mãos do meu _time_ não havia nada com o que me preocupar, entretanto como exímio jogador eu sabia que ainda não era o momento de cantar vitória.

Como dizia um antigo _**Provérbio Viking:**_

"_**Não louve o dia até que venha a noite; uma mulher até que ela seja queimada; uma espada até que seja testada; uma donzela até que tenha casado; o gelo até que tenha sido transposto; a cerveja até que tenha sido bebida."**_

Liguei o laptop a fim de me preparar para a futura reunião e antes de entrar com os criptografados códigos de acesso, o _maldito_ telefone tocou me desconcentrando...

De novo.

Rosnei exasperado e agarrei brutamente o aparelho apenas pra ter o _desprazer_ de lidar com a _assessora tonta _e_ reclamona_ que já vinha encher o saco.

- Dr. Cullen tem certeza de que os relatórios são pra amanhã? Por que acho que será impossível analisar todos esses arquivos em tão pouco tempo e...

Tagarelou ansiosa, o que me fez esfregar a têmpora e rogar silenciosamente por um mínimo de paciência.

- O que você acha ou deixa de achar _não me interessa_! Apenas _faça_ o que mandei, ou será que a sua cabeçinha não consegue processar uma simples ordem??

Provoquei-a num tom ácido recheado de escárnio duvidando de suas aptidões, afinal essa era a chave pra fazê-la cumprir logo a _bosta_ do trabalho e parar de resmungar que nem vadia depois de uma boa _foda_.

Se bem que lá no fundo era _quase impossível_ alguém catalogar aquilo tudo...

_Quase_, o que sugere ainda haver uma remotíssima chance dela conseguir...

Se bem que eu tinha lá as minhas dúvidas...

- Entendido, _senhor _– sibilou num tom amargo e furioso.

Mesmo sem estar em sua frente, jurei ver com nitidez em minha mente a imagem de seus dentes brancos trincados de raiva e a mãozinha delicada apertando o telefone com força total.

Após desligar na cara da _mulher resmungona e antipática,_ segurei uma_ gargalhada_ irônica (?).

Estranho, sempre me limitei a exigir o máximo de respeito dos outros somente através de olhares firmes e carrancas sérias, além de palavras estóicas.

Nada mais que isso...

Jamais cheguei a perder a totalmente a calma a ponto de sair por aí quebrando pessoas ou algo do gênero.

Era irracional demais, não valia a pena sujar as mãos dessa forma, sempre havia um método mais _eficaz_, _limpo _e _camuflado _de se resolver as coisas.

Retornei a atenção para a tela clara do laptop revendo os contratos e a pauta de uma reunião pra semana que vem até que fui interrompido – de novo – por um _puta _som enervante de batidas tensas à minha porta.

Grunhi xingando o _canalha filho de uma meretriz cega _que incomodava, e muito a contra gosto o mandei entrar.

- E agora Edward, o que faremos? Os russos a essa hora devem estar dentro do avião!

Ofegou um semi desesperado Jasper Hale disparando com um raio e andando com a mão no queixo de um lado pro outro da sala, deixando-me zonzo.

_Bundão melodramático_...

- Relaxe, tenho tudo sob controle – rolei os olhos displicente.

- Guarde minhas palavras, Hale – admoestei fitando tranquilamente meu _Rolex_ – daqui a duas horas e meia os contratos estarão em sua mesa, prontos pra serem remetidos a Carlisle.

- O quê? Como pode dizer isso? – arqueou as sobrancelhas numa expressão curiosa.

Seus olhos azul-turquesa encarando-me num misto de desconfiança e preocupação.

Não o culpava, meus negócios sempre foram motivo de suspeita para ele, Emmett e Carlisle.

O loiro comprimiu os lábios numa linha tensa como se estivesse impedindo uma pergunta de lhe escapar boca afora, mas antes que pudesse conter ele já tinha soltado de vez.

- O que você está tramando Edward? Que tipo de método você usa pra conseguir coisas que ninguém tem sucesso? – perguntou frustrado lançando as mãos pro alto em evidente desconforto.

Incompreensão e mais um bocado de indagações presente em sua expressão contorcida, lutando bravamente para chegarem a uma resposta aceitável do ponto de vista lógico, mas ele não se atreveu a forçar a barra, afinal Jasper era um cara esperto o suficiente pra entender que _nenhum_ tipo de pressão surtiria efeito.

Não em caras como eu.

- Se eu te contasse teria que _matá-lo._

De imediato o loiro enrijeceu dos pés a cabeça assumindo uma postura defensiva e observadora, seu olhar ligeiramente aturdido e descrente estava cravado em mim como se sondando minhas intenções a fim de encontrar algum sinal de piada ou pura zoação na sentença.

Para a sua infelicidade eu _nunca _brincava...

E a constatação de que tudo era sério o fez engolir em seco, baixar os olhos em hesitação e por fim me advertir ainda cabisbaixo:

- Não sei em que tipo de lance você tá metido, mas saiba que uma hora ou outra o _cerco_ vai se fechar e eu rezo pra que você não esteja no meio dele quando isso acontecer.

E sem mais uma palavra ele se retirou.

Por alguma razão seu aviso permaneceu, mantendo-me absorvido em suas possíveis e esdrúxulas implicações, cada uma das palavras ditas pairavam no ar como minúsculos dentes-de-leão numa dança leve e aleatória.

Era um aviso a ser recordado cuja mensagem aos poucos me consumia em inúmeras especulações como labaredas intensas a devorar uma tora de madeira seca.

Cerrei os olhos por um instante e inspirei fundo deixando a mente já exausta divagar para bem longe do escritório e conseqüentemente pra longe das responsabilidades.

De repente o ruído fino de mensagem, seguido de um toque no celular me fez retornar à realidade.

- Tudo pronto _Boss_, apenas aguardando suas ordens.

Dito isso as pastas confidenciais de meu desktop foram preenchidas com os arquivos que eu tanto ansiava.

Dei uma rápida, porém atenta escaneada em dados específicos, meu olhar vitorioso se alargando à medida que as informações iam batendo com as minhas expectativas.

- Excelente trabalho. Prepare-se pra colocar o nosso _tovarich_**¹ **na linha especial – exultei, mas sem deixar transparecer a satisfação que o iminente sucesso provocava.

E reassumindo as formas de minha usual máscara rígida, dissimulada e calculista, encarei o monitor preparado para a negociação como um soldado treinado para a batalha.

_Hora do show..._

- Agora mesmo senhor.

Após alguns segundos que pareceram horas, o aguardado rosto largo com uma barba rala e acinzentada emoldurando um queixo proeminente e quadrado, somados a pequenos olhos azuis e bochechas rosadas finalmente surgiram na tela antes vazia.

- Alexander Ivanovitch Her Sasha – cumprimentei num tom cordial e desdenhoso que não escaparam ao russo, que apenas torceu o nariz e bufou carrancudo pra cima de mim.

- _Marionettenspieler_ – replicou severo e enojado aludindo ao meu apelido nos círculos estritos em que andávamos.

- Por quê? – insistiu elevando a voz trovejante e exaltada.

- Por que o quê? – alfinetei propositalmente.

- Não se faça de ingênuo! – vociferou cuspindo pequenas gotas de saliva em sua tela e ficando vermelho de raiva.

Contive a súbita vontade de humilhar e traumatizá-lo pro resto da vida numa tosse pra lá de forçada.

Fato que não lhe passou despercebido...

- Apenas estou oferecendo a chance de uma parceria forte e lucrativa para ambos os lados.

- Você quer me obrigar a assinar o maldito contrato? Não aceito, não serei mais uma de suas _marionetes_ – asseverou apontando o dedo trêmulo e ossudo em minha direção.

- Tsc tsc, é uma pena que entenda as coisas dessa forma tão... _distorcida_ – repeti num falso tom entristecido crispando os lábios

- Não é mesmo _Sr. Korrumpirovannyi__̆_**²**?

No mesmo instante Alexander parou de respirar e arregalou os olhos em choque enquanto era acometido por um crescente tremor.

O russo levou a mão direita ao peito e começou a ofegar desesperadamente por ar.

- Sempre faço minha lição de casa.

- Está me ameaçando? – retorquiu ainda arfante.

- Entenda como quiser Sasha, mas tenho absoluta certeza de que se o seu dossiê vazar e parar nas mãos das autoridades russas, creio que não o deixarão impune.

Asseverei austero tocando lentamente as pontas de meus dedos uma na outra, formando uma concha que aos poucos foi se fechando numa demonstração real de ameaça.

- Se bem que as autoridades de sua _amada_ pátria é o menor dos seus problemas, estou certo? – provoquei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

O homem permaneceu alguns minutos estático, sem esboçar nenhum tipo de reação, mais parecia congelado no tempo e espaço, até que após alguns segundos voltou a reagir.

- E-eu não quero _m-morrer_ – sussurrou num tom derrotado e choroso.

Temor e desespero marcavam seus traços fortes e antes tão austeros.

- Tudo depende somente de você, alie-se a mim e garanto que nada mais vai tirar seu sono – afirmei autoritário e incisivo não dando margem a recusas.

- Não quero que me _apaguem_, eu já saí dos _negócios_ a anos, mas _eles_ continuam a me perseguir!

- Estou lhe dando a oportunidade de se libertar de vez, aceite meus termos e nada de mal acontecerá, se recusar... _game over._

Gestuei passando firmemente o polegar de uma ponta a outra de meu pescoço.

Ele suspirou cansado e engoliu em seco enquanto me encarava com uma expressão totalmente abatida.

- É tudo um_ jogo_ pra você, não é?

- Depende do modo como se interpreta as coisas, Alexander. Então – afirmei retirando uma moeda do bolso – _cara_ você vive, _coroa _você morre.

- Seja o que Deus quiser – grunhiu irritado – eu aceito!

O cheiro embriagante da vitória preencheu minha sala e meu peito inflou em regozijo.

Após longos minutos discutindo planos e medidas a serem tomadas, finalmente chegamos a um consenso.

- Mas diga-me Edward, você não está só interessado em nossos recursos naturais, fontes energéticas e capital certo? Existe algo bem maior que você camufla por trás disso tudo...

Não é que o _filho de uma puta russa_ era sagaz?

- Digamos que seus contatos no _submundo_ e com algumas outras _redes _me são bem atraentes – afirmei encarando-o diabolicamente.

- E-e-e...?

- E, quanto _menos_ você souber, melhor para a nossa parceria – ressaltei encarando-o por debaixo dos cílios para logo em seguida pegar uma garrafa de _Vodka_ dentro da mini geladeira em minha sala.

- Como vocês russos dizem... _dadna_**³ **- brindei elevando o copo em direção à tela.

- _Dadna_ – repetiu mecanicamente imitando e me encarando com uma carranca grotesca que apenas ignorei.

_Viramos o copo_ quase que ao mesmo tempo, o gosto forte da bebida esquentando por dentro e me deixando ainda mais alerta às responsabilidades adquiridas com o acordo.

- Espero que saiba o que está em questão rapaz, esse é um jogo audacioso e fatal onde apenas os poderosos do _alto escalão_ tem a resistência e dinheiro necessários pra participar.

- Relaxe Sasha, posso estar longe de tocá-los por enquanto, mas estou _dentro,_ apostando muito alto e não pretendo sair com nada menos que a _vitória total_ – sibilei ameaçadoramente sem resistir ao poder da adrenalina pulsando forte em minhas veias.

- Não posso me dar ao luxo de perder em hipótese alguma – finalizei esmagando a taça de vidro com força até que os nós de meus dedos ficassem esbranquiçados e latejassem de dor.

- Sim, _eles_são mortais, implacáveis e não hesitam em usar de todos os artifícios pra conseguirem o que anseiam.

- Tsc – crispei os lábios e dei um meio sorriso amargurado.

- Acontece _tovarich_, que não sou muito diferente _deles_.

- Verdade, só mesmo um _monstro_ para enfrentar outros _monstros_ – meneou a cabeça e me observou com um olhar lânguido e piedoso (?).

Como se eu realmente precisasse disso...

Tão absurdo que chegava a ser irônico.

- Manterei contato – pontuei ríspido fechando o laptop e apoiando as costas doloridas no encosto macio e confortável da poltrona, meus olhos fechados e mente tranqüila transmitiam a revigorante sensação de mais um passo dado.

Mais um degrau percorrido rumo ao topo, à vitória.

As últimas palavras de Alexander ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos como um mantra, a constatação da escolha que eu havia feito anos atrás e em hipótese nenhuma eu me arrependia, muito pelo contrário, quanto mais prestígio eu abarcava, mais forte eu me sentia para enfrentar o que estava por vir.

A jornada era penosa, longa, angustiante e traiçoeira.

Não havia tempo para dores, pesares ou sentimentalismo barato.

A escolha fora feita...

O celular tocou outra vez, puxei-o preguiçosamente do bolso do paletó já adivinhando quem era e o que queria.

- Quantos minutos?

- Enviando agora via fax.

Mal repetiu e as folhas assinadas chegaram, a prova concreta de mais uma luta vencida, mais um ponto estratégico no mapa.

O _peão_ avançou mais uma _casa _no tabuleiro em direção ao território inimigo.

- Hum... – grunhi alguma coisa, o que de pronto indicou à _pessoa_ do outro lado da linha a minha satisfação pelo trabalho muito bem feito, mas logicamente que não iria admitir em voz alta, afinal _ele _era pago para fazer o melhor.

- É um prazer ser útil, _Boss._

- Ligarei quando precisar e não se esqueça de fazer cópias dessa conversa e de destruir todas as informações no banco de dados deles que possam me comprometer.

- Agora mesmo, _senhor._

Atirei o celular em cima do sofá do outro lado da sala, esfreguei o rosto e senti o roncar do estômago. Fitei de relance o relógio de pulso e me espantei ao ver que já se passava de uma e meia da tarde.

Peguei minha carteira e desci pra almoçar, fazendo a caridade de deixar os contratos na sala vazia – horário de almoço – de Jasper, que certamente cairia pra trás ao ver o tamanho do montante de dinheiro que receberíamos como investimento inicial.

Nada melhor que uma _conversinha amigável_ para atar as pontas soltas.

Após sair da sala de Hale segui meu rumo pra fora da Empresa, desistindo da ideia de ir ao estacionamento pegar o carro e passar horas a fio preso num _puta engarrafamento de merda._

Optei ir a pé até um sofisticado restaurante de comida italiana que ficava a meras duas quadras de onde eu me encontrava.

Caminhei tranqüilo pela calçada, desviando dos transeuntes agitados e desatentos que vez ou outra se chocavam contra mim e logo fugiam cabisbaixos sussurrando inúmeros pedidos de desculpas.

Ignorei o fato e ajeitei a gola de meu sobretudo de modo a proteger melhor o pescoço.

O vento cortante serpenteava pelos pedestres fazendo com que todos esfregassem as mãos se encolhendo no calor aconchegante de seus casacos e apressassem ainda mais o passo pra onde quer que fossem.

Uma fina garoa começou a cair deixando a maioria das pessoas ansiosas para encontrar um abrigo.

Continuei no ritmo normal sentindo as pequenas gotas em meus cabelos e rosto, observei o movimento das lojas muito bem decoradas repletas produtos finos.

Tudo para chamar a atenção da clientela, engraçado como os comerciantes tinham o hábito de usar estratégias muitas vezes absurdas só pra ter um singelo aumento nas vendas.

E preso em pensamentos contemplativos acerca das futilidades do mundo capitalista, nem percebi que já havia chegado ao restaurante de letreiro requintado e brilhante num leve tom de ébano.

O garçom, ao me reconhecer, indicou o lugar e trouxe o pedido de sempre.

Enquanto esperava o Ravióli de queijo e a garrafa de vinho italiano chegarem, acessei a rede da Empresa pelo meu celular em busca de alguma informação sobre a novata Isabella Swan, e por mais que eu odiasse admitir, Emmett estava correto.

De algum modo surreal os arquivos da _mulher_ não se encontravam no banco de dados, parecia que tudo tinha sumido como num passe de mágica.

Por um minuto cogitei a ideia de um _hacker_ no sistema operacional da Empresa, mas logo descartei a possibilidade por que as chances eram totalmente remotas, uma vez que todos os códigos de acesso eram _criptografados_ com base em algoritmos complexos, as senhas eram alteradas num sistema rotativo a cada duas horas.

Isso sem falar do programa especial de identificação cujas etapas de elaboração eu mesmo fiz questão de participar, e segundo o julgamento dos melhores técnicos da área, o nosso sistema era _inquebrável._

Minha busca fora interrompida pelo cheiro da comida quentinha e de aparência saborosa que fez meu estômago roncar ainda mais alto, e sem cerimônias iniciei a refeição.

Passada uma hora almoçando tranqüilamente e lendo um bom livro, resolvi pedir a conta e voltar – muito sem vontade – ao serviço.

Passei ligeiro pelos escritórios sem dar a menor atenção a nada e alcancei realizado a minha sala.

Após trancar bem a porta e verificar minuciosamente todos os cantos do local, sentei à mesa, desativei os telefones – já que não queria interrupções – entrei com o código de acesso e comecei a trabalhar freneticamente no laptop analisando e decorando cada informação dali que julguei crucial para as minhas estratégias.

Alguns arquivos eu marquei, outros deletei e aos poucos me vi entretido naquele oceano infinito de letras, traços e seqüências numéricas sobrepostas que escondiam os mais diversificados segredos.

Engraçado como símbolos tão minúsculos pudessem encerrar a chave pela qual poderosos matariam para obter.

Não sei ao certo quantas horas se passaram desde que mergulhei fundo naquilo, porém a dor nas costas, juntas e demais articulações, além da indesejada estafa mental me avisaram que era chegado momento de encerrar e ir pra casa.

Com movimentos letargicamente vagarosos recomecei a arrumar tudo na maleta, fazendo questão de recapitular a ordem dos papéis que ia pondo dentro das divisórias de couro negro.

Eu tinha a estranha mania de sempre pôr os documentos em ordem alfabética e com a ponta direita superior levemente dobrada para dentro.

Não me recordo de ter aprendido ou copiado esse hábito de ninguém, apenas me vi fazendo essa marcação de modo automático quase instintivo, além de ser um ótimo identificador de pessoas curiosas que gostam de mexer onde não se deve.

Após me certificar de que as coisas estavam em ordem, tranquei a sala e caminhei pelo corredor mal iluminado, porém antes de ir em frente resolvi dar uma passada na sala da Srta. Swan – que desde minha "educada" resposta ao telefone, havia parado de me importunar com miséria –.

A sala dela ficava vizinho à minha mesmo...

Afinal, mesmo sem dar o braço a torcer eu não podia conter a curiosidade borbulhante de saber como a _novata assassina de carros_ estava lidando com a _pequena_ tarefa que lhe incubi.

Estaquei em frente à porta e girei a maçaneta gelada percebendo que estava trancada.

Nada mau, ao menos a _mulher _lembrara de passar a chave, fato que curiosamente me surpreendeu bastante, pois uma das coisas que notei em Swan é que ela aparentava ser uma pessoa extremamente desatenta.

Não sei por que, mas eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que essa mulher ainda ia me dar muita dor de cabeça...

Virei na direção certa, concentrado na trilha que me faria chegar mais rápido ao estacionamento, mesmo percebendo algumas lâmpadas sem funcionar e as poucas restantes continuassem precariamente acessas, segui indiferente e a passos largos pelos corredores.

Ninguém conhecia aquela empresa melhor do que eu, meu corpo se guiava através de suas instalações grandiosas por puro instinto, puro sentimento de familiaridade e conhecimento.

Se algum dia perguntassem se eu possuía ligação com algo, eu responderia que era com essa Empresa, seus corredores eram como veias de um corpo que se ramificavam em direção à matriz, ao coração que parecia diretamente conectado a mim.

Habituado ao silêncio oco e, de certo modo fantasmagoricamente agradável, fiz o percurso em meio à solidão silenciosa, pois como já era de se esperar os funcionários estavam no aconchego de seus lares plebeus aproveitando suas vivinhas chatas, medíocres e sem sentido.

Não que isso me interessasse...

Não mesmo, eu não sentia a mínima inveja desses pobres coitados reféns de sua própria ignorância e estupidez.

Antes de alcançar ao elevador ouvi o estourar de uma lâmpada, seguido de um grito fino e aterrorizado ecoar pelos corredores desertos.

Imediatamente meus sentidos entraram e estado de alerta e antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar, minhas pernas já estavam movendo-se rápidas e cautelosas para a extremidade de onde viera o grito, mais especificamente em direção às escadas.

Em poucos minutos eu havia chegado, estreitei os olhos buscando identificar qualquer sinal de pessoas naquela densa penumbra, até que com muito custo vislumbrei uma silhueta baixa e de pernas curvilíneas tropeçando nos próprios pés e soltando palavrões enquanto fugia em desespero de uma espécie de _inimigo invisível._

O cheiro atiçante e particular que impregnava todo o corredor foi a peça final para comprovar que Isabella era _tonta imbecil_ que fugia de modo estabanado como o _Diabo que foge da cruz._

De início pouco me importei, se _a demente_ queria brincar de _maratonista_ _desengonçada em meio a um corredor escuro e cheio de obstáculos_, o problema era todo dela.

Entretanto a lembrança do fatal lance de escadas aguardando-a com ansiedade no fim da trilha, colocou-me de novo em modo de vigília.

Amaldiçoando aos quatro ventos, me aproximei furtivo de Isabella, e antes que _a lunática_ rolasse escadaria abaixo, agarrei-lhe bruscamente a cintura delgada forçando-a para trás de modo a mantê-la grudada em meu corpo e bem longe das escadas assassinas.

Grande erro...

Sem motivo algum, a garota surtou e começou a se debater numa ânsia incontida e inútil por liberdade, o que me obrigou a apertá-la ainda mais de encontro meu peitoral deixando-a imobilizada.

Senti seu corpo pequenino e frágil se retesar de horror e quando eu estava prestes a soltá-la e explicar a situação, _a idiota_ começou a gritar a plenos pulmões como uma _ensandecida foragida da camisa de força_, fazendo meus ouvidos zunirem.

- SOCORROOOOOOO!

Num misto de fúria e irritação tapei a boca da _escandalosa_ com uma das mãos e sussurrei-lhe friamente ao ouvido, aproximando devagar os meus lábios daquela cartilagem pequena e gostosa.

- Não grite.

Por um instante ela pareceu relaxar e a tensão evanescer de seu corpo permitindo-me desfrutar daquela proximidade tão repentina e estranhamente magnética.

À medida que meus lábios roçavam seu pescoço lívido senti uma potente descarga elétrica percorrer por todos os pontos de meus músculos e veias, estimulando-me a explorar um pouco mais o cheiro daqueles cabelos, pescoço, _tudo._

A cada segundo minha visão parecia nublar, era como se as lentes cristalinas da racionalidade que sempre me orientava fossem substituídas pela venda negra do instinto, da lascívia e do prazer carnal mais profundo e proibido que residiam em algum lugar confinado de meu âmago.

Involuntariamente me vi ignorando os gritantes apelos do cérebro e deixei que minha mão explorasse aquela cinturinha fina, acariciando aquele abdômen reto por cima da blusa justa, passeando pelo couro do cinto, ansiando famélica por livre acesso àquela pele quente e tão macia.

Enquanto minha outra mão repousava firme em sua boca impedindo-a de fazer mais escândalo, meu nariz escorregou por sua orelha cheirando o pescoço exposto, inalando profundamente _a essência_ doce e viciante de seus cabelos, que deduzi ser uma mistura de morangos e frésias borrifado com a sutileza do extrato de _orquídeas._

Inspirei fundo aquele odor de modo a gravá-lo bem na memória, por algum motivo sem sentido eu necessitava daquele cheiro tranqüilizante impregnando não só em meus pensamentos conturbados, mas também em todo o meu corpo tenso.

Meus lábios acariciavam a sua pele executando um lento e torturante caminho de sua mandíbula visando os sedutores lábio róseos.

A anormal vontade de experimentá-los, sentir-lhe a textura era instintiva, difícil de refrear. Parecia que meus membros tinham vontade própria e agissem deliberadamente contra as ordens do cérebro.

A situação estava fugindo do meu poder, o lado racional fora banido para algum canto obscuro da minha mente, e por mais absurdo e imperdoável que fosse, eu não queria lutar contra a força voluptuosa que ameaçava explodir dentro de mim como a fúria de um vulcão a séculos adormecido.

Meu corpo insistia em seguir adiante com aquela atitude estúpida e odiosa a fim de experimentar um nível mais elevado e complexo que jamais me permiti sentir.

Alheia a tudo, minha mente entorpecida pelas inebriantes sensações despertadas pelo corpo de Isabella encaixado ao meu, não notou sua repentina mudança de postura, apenas me dei conta quando senti a fisgada de dor dos seus dentes em minha mão e a cotovelada no estômago me roubar o ar.

Por instinto recuei alguns milímetros e me coloquei em modo de defesa esperando o próximo ataque, porém ele não veio.

Isabella tentou fugir, mas não deixei, tornei a agarrá-la com a mão livre e sem que eu esperasse a mulher se esticou com uma flexibilidade assustadora girando entre meu braço imobilizador de modo a ficarmos cara a cara.

Seus olhos temerosos, porém resolutos estavam concentrados em meu peitoral, suas pequenas mãos voaram ligeiras para meus ombros e antes que eu captasse os seus planos vis, notei a mulher erguer o joelho e me acertar com força bem _no meio das pernas_.

**† † † _O mundo simplesmente parou _† † †**

Não havia sons...

Não havia imagens...

Não havia cores...

_Nada_...

A não ser o sentimento monstruoso e angustiante de _vazio total._

Segundos depois meus olhos começaram a ver estrelas e fogos de artifício explodindo ruidosamente ao redor, minha cabeça ou o universo inteiro – não sei dizer – pareceu girar trezentos e sessenta graus em seu eixo, deixando-me completamente desnorteado.

Eu mal respirava ou mexia, e quando imaginei que a torturante e multicolor confusão espiral era o ápice, senti a dor do Universo inteiro convergir para um único e específico ponto...

Minhas _bolas..._

A dor era tão excruciante, esmagadora, intensa e contínua que me fez gritar como um ensandecido alucinado enquanto lágrimas de puro ódio rolavam involuntariamente de meus olhos apertados.

- SUA DESGRAÇADA! AAAH! – urrei nocauteado no chão, encolhido numa humilhante posição fetal e protegendo meu _saco_ numa forma desesperada de conter ou amenizar a dor infernal.

Sem sucesso...

No meio de todo o caos escutei a _algoz filha de uma puta manca e cega_ gritar incontáveis ofensas e me chutar o estômago fazendo com que eu arquejasse ainda mais e tossisse compulsivamente quase botando pulmões e tripas pra fora no processo.

Até as costelas latejavam, parecia que a dor tendia a se espalhar igual a uma _praga do caralho..._

A partir daí não assimilei mais nada, era como se eu fosse transportado para um outro nível, uma esfera onde a dor lacerante se fundia com a agonia.

A única coisa que me mantinha _teoricamente consciente_ eram as pontadas de dor e a queimação pungente em minhas _partes baixas._

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei naquele estado catatônico de semi consciência forçada, mas aos poucos senti o espaço ao meu redor se estabilizar bem como o cérebro voltar a trabalhar de modo coerente.

Sentei com calma tentando não piorar muito a dor, mas era impossível, só de pensar no meu _membro_ o mesmo já doía.

Fiz uma careta sentindo o maxilar estralar e latejar em protesto, passei a mão por toda a sua extensão sentindo-o doer e começar a inchar.

Fiquei tão atordoado pelo atentado brutal contra as minhas amadas _bolas_ que nem percebi o soco que a _bruxa desgraçada filha de uma rapariga imunda _deu.

_E por falar na diaba..._

A _desgraçada terrorista esmagadora de testículos_ veio se aproximando hesitante e temerosa, seus olhos envergonhados e assustados rogavam por misericórdia.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! – urrei afastando a _transtornada mental_ pra bem longe das minhas _bolas doloridas._

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, SUA _IDIOTA_??? – voltei a berrar fulminando-a com toda a minha rispidez, fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem e os punhos se fecharem com força enquanto ela soltava o ar até que enfim veio...

**_A explosão..._**

- O QUE DEU EM MIM, É ISSO? VOU TE DIZER O QUE DEU EM MIM! TOU COM UMA DOR DE CABEÇA DOS _DIABOS_, NÃO TENHO COMIDA EM CASA, QUASE FUI ATROPELADA POR UM IMBECIL QUE POR ACASO ERA _VOCÊ E BLÁ BLÁ BLÁ..._

Levei três minutos pra me recuperar do surto da mulher _abilolada e estressada._

Não sabia se eu me enfurecia ou se gargalhava da cena esdrúxula de Isabella em toda a sua polidez descendo do salto e soltando a franga bem na frente do seu chefe.

Confesso que foi interessante vê-la latir igual a uma _cadela vira-lata raivosa_ enquanto mudava de cor à medida que ficava sem ar.

Apesar de toda a esquisitice da ocasião não consegui tirar os olhos de cima da _criatura alienígena_ que pousara na Empresa, e com um estalar odioso recordei da joelhada muito _filha de uma puta_, do estress e da dor de cabeça que _a bruxa_ me causara.

Toda a raiva começou a crescer e atingir níveis perigosos, eu sentia o poderoso rompante prestes a eclodir e se isso acontecesse...

Nem _fudendo,_ de jeito nenhum, em hipótese nenhuma eu ia permitir que uma _raparigazinha de merda_ me levasse ao descontrole.

_Jamais._

Obriguei meu corpo a reprimir o anseio de vingança e as ondas de ira que inundavam cada célula e fibra.

Concentrei meus esforços na respiração esquecendo do instinto louco de voar em cima daquela _desajuizada irremediável_.

Ela se via agora tão encolhida e assustada que nem se chegava aos pés da gata selvagem que me atacou e desrespeitou minutos atrás.

Depois de um longo silêncio perturbador e com a certeza de que me manteria são, voltei a falar:

- Você não foi a única que teve problemas hoje fiquei preso no trânsito, um certo _alguém_ arranhou o meu Volvo prata favorito, esse mesmo _alguém_ atravessou a rua sem prestar atenção e...

- EPA! Pode ir parando por aí! Foi _você_ que veio dirigindo igual a um fugitivo numa rua onde o limite máximo permitido é de vinte quilômetros e...

Meu olhar irritado fulminou-lhe profundamente fazendo-a calar a _porra_ da boca antes que eu mesmo o fizesse.

Voltei a despejar rudemente a enxurrada de palavras grotescas que estavam entaladas na garganta desde quando a encontrei pela primeira vez, asseverando com brutalidade e nojo o quão culpada Isabella era por todas as desgraças que recaíram em cima de mim.

O que de fato era a pura verdade.

- Desculpe, realmente sinto muito, não era a minha intenção te atrapalhar. Pode parecer estranho, mas a culpa não é minha e sim do _carma_, d-do azar que me persegue e-e...

Sussurrou num fio de voz entrecortado.

E por um momento me senti afetado quando notei seus olhos marejados, um desconhecido sentimento pesado de culpa me atingiu além de uma assustadora vontade de abraçá-la forte e não soltar mais.

_O que raios significava isso?_

_Por que essa súbita e nada usual comoção da minha parte?_

Normalmente eu a deixaria chorando ou simplesmente a mandaria agir com decência e erguer a _porra _da cabeça.

E antes que eu pudesse refrear o impulso, uma de minhas mãos voou automática para o seu queixo de bonequinha, elevando-o até que nossos olhares estivessem totalmente nivelados e presos um no outro.

Verde no chocolate, ambos se misturando num caleidoscópio surreal de cores, questionamentos e sensações desconhecidas, se enfrentando numa batalha árdua e silenciosa, se consumindo numa fúria selvagem.

Eu me sentia misteriosamente curioso para entender melhor o que aquele olhar, ora tão firme e decidido, ora tão confuso queria provar. Suas íris brilhantes e desafiadoras me atraíam para si como um magneto de alto nível atraindo até o mais ordinário e teimoso dos metais.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim – talvez um estranho instinto de piedade ou proteção, se é que eles existiam mesmo – ansiava por evitar que as lágrimas rolassem daqueles orbes adoráveis e cristalinos como o mais puro espelho de água.

Engraçado como tantas e diferenciadas emoções incontidas transbordavam dali de dentro, inundando-me como uma corrente torrencial e agradável.

Sem razão alguma eu senti um repentino desejo de afagar seu rosto inocente e angelical, experimentar a textura de sua pele.

Será que era tão macia e aveludada quanto aparentava?

Queria saborear o gosto de sua língua morna na minha.

Será que tinha o mesmo gosto superficial e sem graça igual ao das outras mulheres?

Gostaria de ter seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, suas pernas em minha cintura e suas mãos em meus cabelos.

Será que seu toque era tão delicado e atencioso como sua aparência frágil demonstrava?

Eu parecia um verdadeiro cientista, curioso e especulador acerca de sua nova descoberta, eu necessitava de mais uma pequena amostra, pois o que tive antes era de longe o suficiente para aplacar a súbita e insaciável sede de conhecimento e assimilação que eu tinha.

_Mas que porra é essa?_

Repreendi-me em pensamentos por ficar dando asa a ideias tão sem cabimento, desde quando eu permitia que essas futilidades sentimentalistas e primitivas envenenassem o meu cérebro brilhante com seus clichês repletos sensações falsas e odiosas?

Eu não me perderia de novo, jamais me entregaria aos truques e mentiras que o coração humano em sua eterna hipocrisia teimava em persistir.

Continuaria a me guiar pelo único, concreto e infalível caminho da verdade:

_A razão._

Este era o meu farol e nada mais, o resto não passava de crendice, isso que as pessoas chamavam de carinho, amor, bondade, afeto em geral, _tudo_ não passava de um paliativo para amenizar e camuflar a dor de ser vulnerável e impotente, essa era verdade.

A voz distraída de Isabella arrancou-me de minhas constatações.

Será que eu não podia nem _aproveitar_ um momento de reflexão e contemplação da existência humana _em Paz?_

- Estranho, pensei que a energia tivesse acabado...

_Caipira demente e imbecil..._

Era essa a _criatura lesada_ que iria me dar suporte dentro da Empresa?

_Tou fudido..._

- Acha mesmo que essa empresa é como as espeluncas em que você já trabalhou? O gerador demora alguns minutos para ser ativado.

Afirmei crispando os lábios com ironia de modo a enfatizar a idiotice da mulher à minha frente.

- Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou displicente.

Agora a _miserável filha de uma rapariga seca_ estava "interessada", depois de fazer um _puta_ estrago ela vinha com a "preocupação" de _merda_ dela.

_Filha da puta desgraçada._

- _Olhe_ bem pra minha cara e responda – rebati indiferente.

- Acho que ficará bem, foi apenas um soquinho leve e não se preocupe você não vai ficar_ infértil_.

Asseverou zombeteira sem conter as risadinhas nojentas.

Se ela não fosse mulher eu já teria lhe quebrado as fuças.

E num átimo a empurrei com tudo contra a parede ignorando o som abafado de suas costas delicadas de encontro ao concreto duro e frio.

Apoiei as mãos em cada lado da parede enclausurando Isabella entre meus braços firmes, aproximei deliberadamente o rosto do dela e a ameacei com ódio e desprezo na voz:

- Não brinque comigo Swan, você pode acabar se dando muito _mal._

O que era a mais pura verdade, com um estalar de dedos eu poderia arruiná-la por completo se quisesse, mas não era tão monstruoso e injusto ao ponto de prejudicar uma jovem inocente, por mais _enervante, antipática e idiota_ que ela fosse.

_Meu alvo era outro..._

- _Solte_. Está me machucando, não me faça pedir duas vezes.

Sua voz temerosa, porém firme despertou-me.

E quando vi o que estava fazendo soltei-lhe rapidamente o pulso que nem percebi que estava prendendo. Encarei-a desconcertado e aturdido, afinal nunca havia feito algo daquela natureza com mulher nenhuma.

Imperdoável...

Apesar de eu ser um homem duro e rígido em minhas concepções, não tolerasse falhas ou desaforo muito menos insubordinação, sempre tive orgulho de minha boa educação e respeito às fêmeas, por mais _irritantes, faladeiras e reclamonas_ que fossem, afinal era o _sexo frágil_ e isso implicava um monte de baboseira feminina que não valia a pena detalhar.

"_O que caralho tava acontecendo comigo hoje?" – _pensei atordoado ante as loucas alterações de humor que estavam me matando por dentro.

- Fique sabendo que só lhe segurei naquela hora por que você estava prestes a cair escada abaixo. E como você me agradece? Espancando-me como se eu fosse o pior dos seres.

Exasperei tentando justificar minhas _raras _e bem intencionadas _ações caridosas._

Tornei a me trancafiar no conforto das celas de meu mundo contemplativo, tentando assim descobrir a razão de eu estar agindo de forma tão anormal perto de Isabela, era como se a sua mera presença tivesse a habilidade de desencadear em mim sensações a muito tempo ignoradas, sensações repudiosas que me enfraqueciam e transtornavam as ideias.

Vulnerabilidade, descontrole, fraquejar eram características que não podiam dominar jamais.

No mundo em que eu vivia um deslize desses poderia ser _fatal_, não só para mim, como também para os que estavam envolvidos comigo.

E após perder uns bons minutos discutindo com a _mulher estúpida_, fiz a caridade – de novo – de conduzi-la, muito a contra gosto, pelo caminho certo para sairmos da empresa e eu poder me desfazer de vez dessa _mala sem alça_, que me seguia de modo trôpego e nervoso até o _maldito_ elevador.

Chegando lá pressionei o botão de "sobe" e nem me surpreendi ao ouvi uma nova lamúria de Isabella.

"_Céus, como ela reclama"_ – pensei revirando os olhos e contendo a vontade de meter uma _rolha_ em sua boca, quem sabe assim ela não ficava calada.

- Se você acha que eu vou entrar nessa _coisa _movida a um gerador e que funciona conforme a própria vontade, então está muito enganado.

Bateu o pé no chão fazendo um bico meigo e com as mãos pequenas na cintura fina.

Se eu fosse acostumado a rir e zoar com os outros – como um Emmett Folgado Cullen da vida – com certeza teria dado umas sonoras gargalhadas e feito umas indecentes piadas ante o comportamento infantil dela – se bem que o seu biquinho gostoso era bastante interessante de observar –.

- _Pare_ de birra e _entre _logo – ralhei com a criança _muito_ _bem desenvolvida,_ que voltou a contestar fazendo uma carranca que não metia medo em ninguém.

- Me o-b-r-i-g-u-e.

Agora essa _petulantezinha de merda_ ia ver quem mandava no pedaço.

Se ela não ia por bem então eu a faria entrar naquela_ porra_ por mal.

E movido pela impaciência – e uma certa vontade de incrementar o jogo – agarrei-a pela cintura e lancei-a em meu ombro. A mulher era tão esbelta e leve que eu podia carregá-la usando apenas um braço e sem esforço algum.

Arrastei-a pra dentro do elevador embalado pela "melodia" das reclamações, sacolejos e murros – se é que aqueles tapinhas de nada poderiam ser considerados alguma coisa – de Isabella em meus ombros.

- Sou claustrofóbica! Me solta, eu posso ir de escada.

Se ela tivesse um ataque era só levar pro hospital e resolvido o caso.

Simples assim.

Apenas ignorei o seu exagero enquanto sentia a "massagem" de tabefes, confesso que eu estava gostando de vê-la lutar e se debater inutilmente em meus braços, era bem _cômico._

Acredito que ela também estava apreciando a situação, pois quando se aquietou no lugar começou a me cheirar igual a um _cão farejador_ à procura de pistas numa cena de crime.

Até aí tudo bem, o problema surgiu quando ela se aproximou demais do meu _pescoço/ponto sensível_, banhando-o com sua respiração morna e instigante, deixando os pêlos da minha nuca totalmente arrepiados de excitação.

A sensação de ter seus lábios ali tão perto me fez enrijecer e o sangue fervente circular com rapidez dentro das minhas veias, acumulando-se de modo brusco e repentino na minha cabeça de baixo, que milagrosamente voltou à vida e com _força total_.

_Puta que pariu..._

Eu tava _duro..._

E não era pouco, meu _membro_ estava tão _armado_ que chegava a atritar brutalmente contra calça de linho me causando um crescente desconforto...

_Ele_ tava doido pra sair pra _balada..._

Difícil de suportar tanto estímulo, tanto desejo trazido à tona.

Sem saber o que fazer, intensifiquei meu aperto na cinturinha fina de Isabella, trinquei a mandíbula com força, prendi a respiração e cerrei o punho livre com ferocidade numa última tentativa de frear o impulso de _devorar_ a _mulher atrevida_ que tava me provocando sem ao menos se dar conta.

Lutei contra ânsia de imprensá-la na parede metálica do elevador, apalpar aquelas coxas bem torneadas e sensuais, roubar incontáveis beijos e mordidas de seus lábios e violar seu corpo de modo lento e torturante, saboreando e conhecendo cada pedaço daquela escultura humana.

De certa forma, os desejos intensos que senti me atordoaram, afinal tudo aquilo que estava fora dos meus planos calculados era suspeito e perigoso.

_Território inimigo_.

Eu simplesmente não contava com a eclosão repentina da avalanche de sensações irracionais e avassaladoras, não podia me arriscar no abismo desconhecido dessas paixões instintivas, não sem estar disposto a arcar com os riscos e conseqüências desastrosos que recairiam sobre mim.

E sinceramente eu não estava a fim de mais _sarna pra me coçar._

Assim que cheguei ao térreo, _atirei_ Isabella no chão e saí disparado para a segurança e o calor do meu carro, quanto mais longe eu ficasse daquela _mulher esquisita_, mais controle eu teria sobre minhas ações.

Alcancei o Volvo em tempo recorde antes do início da súbita chuva, dei a partida me satisfazendo com o reconfortante ronco do motor potente, e antes de sair do estacionamento dei de cara com uma das visões mais estonteantes e agradáveis que já tive na vida...

_Isabella desastrada_ tomando banho de chuva sem aquele horroroso sobretudo negro _hardcore_ ocultando suas _curvas de parar corações_.

A imagem dos pingos grossos e insistentes chocando-se de encontro àquele rosto de feições marcadamente puras e tranqüilas, banhando seus longos cabelos mogno – agora escurecidos pela água –, sua blusa azul-marinho transparecendo a forma de um fino sutiã rendado, o jeans encharcado grudando em cada mínima curva formando uma segunda pele sobre suas coxas, pernas e quadril, _tudo _parecia uma verdadeira apologia da mãe natureza à perfeição feminina.

O mais hipnotizante – e _irritante_ – de tudo foi o seu sorriso genuíno, sua expressão de harmonia e felicidade interior como se tudo no mundo fosse sublime e louvável.

Todo aquele espetáculo me deixou temporariamente aturdido...

Sem palavras...

Sem ação...

Sem explicação...

Sem defesas...

Outra vez me vi envolvido pela misteriosa e perturbadora sensação entorpecente e estarrecido ante tanta beleza, carisma e otimismo.

Como ela conseguia manter esse ânimo após todas as idiotices que fizera?

Ou melhor, _por que_ toda essa alegria?

Sua situação não era nada boa, a qualquer momento eu poderia despedi-la, denunciá-la e prejudicá-la da pior forma possível e acho que mesmo de modo inconsciente ela sentia isso.

Mas ainda assim, por mais esquisito e curioso que fosse Isabella permanecia firme em sua base como se estivesse querendo provar de alguma forma que nada nem ninguém a abalariam por nada.

A mulher era muito diferente, havia algo de estranho em sua maneira _lesada _de agir, percebi que ao mesmo tempo que era _antipática e petulante,_ ela naturalmente parecia exalar uma espécie de aura benigna e reconfortante que amenizava toda a minha ira implacável, era como se meu corpo se rendesse a seus feitiços secretos.

Essa descoberta me deixou profundamente incomodado e revoltado.

Esse era o primeiro sinal de fraqueza, e eu deveria evitá-la a qualquer preço.

E num levante de fúria, escapei do _momento reflexivo_, passei a marcha com brutalidade e acelerei passando perto _da idiota_ assustando-a e dando-lhe um maravilhoso banho de água barrenta.

De alguma forma aquele gesto me fez sentir extremamente satisfeito e realizado, entortei os lábios num sorriso sádico ante suas audíveis imprecações e estado lamacento, me deliciando com sua tez vermelha de ódio e seus olhos injetados, enquanto a assistia de camarote pisar duro em direção à sua _humilde lata-velha._

A _mulher esquisita_ me intrigava, e cedendo à curiosidade de saber mais sobre _a alienígena_ em questão, disquei – sem nenhuma opção – para Emmett.

- Emmett, _quero_ que levante a ficha completa de uma _pessoa_ e... – rosnei ríspido já esperando uma provável idiotice vinda de sua mente subdesenvolvida.

E antes que ele viesse com papo furado pra cima de mim, resolvi me concentrar na tarefa que iria encarregá-lo.

O rugido engasgado e ameaçador da Chevy pré-histórica retirou-me da confortável atmosfera de planos maquiavélicos/sádicos que eu já começava a traçar para dobrar a _assessora abusada._

O sangue gelou em minhas veias quando vislumbrei Isabella lamber perigosamente aqueles lábios suculentos como a mais deliciosa das frutas, enquanto lançava sua caminhonete ameaçadora e monstruosa pra cima do meu Volvo, que naquele momento nunca pareceu tão pequeno e assustado ante os rugidos famintos e impacientes da _abominável fera de metal carmesim_.

_Puta que pariu, essa doida quer mesmo me matar!_

Com movimentos precisos girei o volante com habilidade de modo a sair de seu caminho mortal, mas foi inútil.

Eu havia percebido tarde demais...

Num movimento firme e audacioso de mãos e pés passei a marcha para executar uma nova manobra de fuga e antes de concluí-la senti o choque violento dos metais se chocando e o impacto brutal me lançar para frente.

Senti a inércia atirar todo o meu corpo na direção do vidro, se não fosse pelo cinto de segurança o resultado teria sido catastrófico, ainda assim minhas condições não eram nada boas.

Minha cabeça dolorida dava inúmeros loopings como se estivesse girando sem intervalos em uma montanha russa. Minutos depois comecei a me estabilizar e analisar os outros membros a procura de possíveis danos.

Notei um pequeno inchaço na testa avermelhada e levemente cortada, meu corpo tenso doía, mas o pior veio depois...

Meu coração falhou algumas batidas quando reparei uma fumaça densa, acinzentada e _macabra_ escapando do capô do meu _amado_ Volvo.

E isso não era tudo, meu celular voara pra algum lugar do carro avariado e o GPS, de alguma maneira, quebrara graças ao impacto e pra completar a seqüência perturbadora de infortúnios do dia, ainda tive o desprazer de escutar a gargalhada _daquela bruxa malévola e vil_ ressoar de modo sádico pelo estacionamento deserto, fazendo todos os insetos se calarem ante sua _crueldade_ sem limites.

Aquela fora a gota d'água...

Todo o ódio, violência, nojo, desprezo e outros sentimentos negativos/auto destrutivos começaram a me possuir como num ritual diabólico, eu estava fora de mim, completamente imerso num estado arrebatador e inconseqüente de semi loucura.

Saí do carro num átimo, e mesmo com todos os hematomas e minúsculos cortes a protestarem, corri como o mais rápido – e descontrolado – dos profissionais de atletismo em direção à _vadia miserável e desprezível_ que me levara ao extremo.

Naquele exato momento nada me pararia, eu não conseguia sequer estabelecer uma linha coesa de raciocínio muito menos entender o que estava prestes a fazer, apenas me joguei com tudo visando acertar e neutralizar o meu _alvo..._

_Isabella..._

Quando me vi prestes a pôr as mãos na _desgraçada_ – que ainda teve a audácia de zombar de mim na maior cara de pau – ela habilmente fez uma perigosa curva fechada e acelerou sua lata-velha sumindo em meio às ruas desertas e frias da noite Nova iorquina.

E com o ódio a lacerar e corroer cada uma de minhas fibras, urrei com toda a cólera, frustração e desprezo numa tentativa de aplacar a sede de vingança e a sensação de derrota humilhante dobrada que se somava à lista de desgraças que fizeram parte do meu dia.

Andei em meio àquele estado de revolta brutal maquinando cruéis e ardilosos planos em minha mente conturbada pela avalanche destruidora que aos poucos me devorava, queimando e estraçalhando por dentro.

E após descontar uma _minúscula_ dose de raiva entortando parte da placa metálica de "pare" situada em frente ao estacionamento, consegui formular um único pensamento em meio a todo o caos de números, papéis, fórmulas e risadas da _mulher diabólica_ que me preenchiam a cabeça.

Eu faria de tripas coração...

Rodaria o mundo...

Iria até o inferno...

Enfrentaria o próprio Demônio...

Mas aplicaria a pior das punições a Isabella Marie Swan, morreria tentando se fosse preciso ou não me chamava _Edward Cullen._

_A assessora_ nova que se preparasse, pois nem o mais poderoso dos Anjos iria livrá-la ou protegê-la de minha fúria implacável...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

**Tovarich¹: **companheiro, em russo.

**Korrumpirovannyi****̆****²:** Corrupto, em russo.

**Dadna³: **significa literalmente "virar o copo", é uma expressão russa equivalente ao nosso "saúde".

**#Pistola Taurus:** http://www(ponto)aogaucho(ponto)com(ponto)br/loja62/config/imagens_conteudo/produtos/imagensGRD/GRD_272_Pistola%20Taurus%2059%20-%

* * *

**N/A: Pois é gente, espero do fundo do coração que o capítulo gigante e cheio de detalhes vos tenha agradado. Esse exagero foi necessário porque eu precisava mt dar continuidade à fic *me sinto mt mais à vontade escrevendo os **_**POVs da Bella**_*****

**Então, gostaram da forma como ele conseguiu firmar o acordo?**

_**Perguntinhas interessantes:**_

**1- Acharam suspeito Edward ter reconhecido tão bem a arma do policial e ter se livrado dos bandidos perigosos?**

**2- Quem será o outro homem do lado da linha e como ele fez para obter as informações secretas?**

**3- Qual será o verdadeiro alvo de Edward Cullen e que jogo perigoso é esse em que ele está envolvido?**

**4- O que vcs acham que ele fará com a Bella? *gostaria **_**muito**_** de ouvir **_**sugestões sobre algumas pequenas punições**_** que ele poderia aplicar nela***

**Pensem bem nessas questões e me mandem vossas teorias, estou louca pra saber o que vcs pensam!**

**### Lembrem-se de **_**mandar reviews com dicas de castigos pra Bella ok?**_

_**PS**__**.:Amanhã completa 1 ano que me cadastrei nesse site e entrei formalmente pro mundo das fics! Tempo passa ligeiro^^**_

**Vossas opiniões e críticas sempre são muito bem-vindas!**

_**### **__**PRÓXIMO CAP**__**:**_** O GRANDE PLANO DE ISABELLA, O ENCONTRO COM OS CULLENS E A INVASÃO AO COVIL DO LEÃO!**

**NÃO PERCAM!**

**Postarei o mais breve possível**

**Até a próxima**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**


	11. No Covil do Leão

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.**

**N/A: Olá meus amados, como vão? Senti tantas saudades, lamento muito por não ter atualizado a fic antes como o combinado, na verdade eu pretendia postar o capítulo no Domingo passado, porém tive uns problemas muito sérios pra lidar e por isso não tive ****nenhuma condição física e psicológica para pensar em mais nada, ****_pois minha mãe foi internada no fim de semana passado, um caso bastante urgente, mas graças a Deus ela não corre risco de morte._**

**Depois de todo o sufoco finalmente consegui voltar a escrever, e para aqueles que me deram suporte nesse momento de dificuldade e tensão, meus sinceros agradecimentos! Graças ao vosso carinho estou de volta!**

**Amo todos vocês e espero que gostem do capítulo!! Principalmente agora que nossa amada ****_Bella pimenta_**** está de volta, aprontando mil e uma peripécias pra cima do ****_Big Hot Boss_****.**

**Agradeço de coração a todos que mandaram reviews, vocês não tem noção de como elas são importantes pra me estimular a escrever mais e mais.**

**_A _****_comunidade das minhas fics_**** pra quem tiver interesse em acompanhá-las no orkut:**

_http:__ www . orkut . com. Br/Main#Community?cmm=98762326_

* * *

_**~Respondendo Reviews ~**_

_**~lucia87: **__Hey gatinha, td bom?Querida, Ed tesudo falando com os Russos e decendo o cacete nos detentos foi uma coisa de outro mundo. Não conheço essas músicas, depois eu dou uma olhada nelas viu? Fico feliz por saber que vc gostou do capítulo! Hehehe, entra na comu, entra lá! Prometo parecer mais no chat do gmail, epa, sempre tou por lá, me manda um oi! BJIN^^ _

_**Anna R Black: **__Oi querida, fico tão feliz por saber que você gostou viu? Me alegra mt! Nossa, valeu por e acompanhar nos dois sites, toda a força é bem vinda aqui viu? Hehe! Capítulo novo tá na área, espero de verdade que ele também te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Fever Angel: **__Olá minha flor, sinto-me honrada por vc considerar a minha fic assim tão agradável, me alegra mt na verdade! Com certeza o Ed tem muitos mistérios por trás daquela face dura e atraente, não se engane. Quanto ao resto, digo que vc tá seguindo uma linha bem interessante, mas não posso dizer se tá certo ou errado! Gata, pode esperar porque Ed vai infernizar a Bella em tds os lugares e momentos possíveis! Valeu pela força! BJIN^^_

_**Lineh:**__ Olá minha linda!! Acredite querida, Ed esconde mt mais segredos do que parece, e sim, ele é capaz de matar, mas não o julgue de modo precipitado td tem um motivo oculto, tds as ações deles são dirigidas, em breve vc entenderá! Sim, sim, teremos muitos lemons na área, mas pode demorar um pouco pra ocorrer, também quando chegar, se prepare! Hehe! Valeu pela força viu? BJIN^^_

_**Yukina:**__ Seja muito bem-vinda à minha humilde fic, me encanta saber que você gosta do que lê! E sim, esse clima de rato e gato é mt divertido e isso tá só no começo! Agradeço muito por todos os seus maravilhosos elogios, eu apenas tento transmitir minhas ideias malucas através das palavras hehe! Olha, sobre os negócios obscuros eu não revelo nada, por enquanto viu?Tenho muitos planos pra essa fic, não vou te enganar, pode ser q eu ponha algum drama na passado dele, mas não será nada mt catastrófico *em tese* mas a parada hilária tem q fazer parte uhsuashau! A tensão sexual entre eles dois atingirá patamares elevadíssimos, se prepare viu?ADORO REVIEWS GIGANTES! A propósito, só uma pergunta: por um acaso o seu pen-name tem a ver com a irmã do Hiei de Yu Yu Hakusho? *adoro esse cara, o rei do Jagan e das chamas negras mortais do inferno, também amo o Kurama, especialmente quando ele tá na forma de raposa Youko, so fuckin' hot, unf! Pronto, parei* BJIN^^_

_**Letícia(da intrisceca): **__Oi gatinha, sim teremos muitos punições interessantes sabe? E não se preocupe, o Ed vai se deleitar vendo a Bella se desdobrar pra cumprir os desmandos dele hehehe! Relaxa querida, em breve teremos muitas revelações e umas interessantes pegações rolando entre eles ok? Fora as futuras lemonadas *ops, falei demais* BJIN^^_

_**Dany Cullen: **__asuahsua fico feliz por saber que vc gostou da capítulo! E sim Ed é um demônio sensual e mt cruel q se deleita em torturar sua assessora gostosa! *pronto falei* não se preocupe querida, ele realmente vai transformar a vida da Bella no pior dos infernos, pode apostar! Pois é, o passado dele não é tão irado como tds pensam, ele não é um almofadinha metido à besta, ele passou por mt coisa *falei demais outra vez* Vaca-Tanya? Quem sabe né? Ushasuhau! Valeu pela força! BJIN^^_

_**Olívia Cullen:**_ _Minha nossa, fico emocionada por vc apreciar os meus loucos delírios! Obrigada pelo apoio, espero q goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**Polly:**__ Olá querida, que bom que você se diverte com a fic. Huhuhhu! Em breve vc descobrirá as loucuras que o Ed fará com a Bella, tenho pena da moça só de imaginar *coitada da Bellouca* Espero que você ria e também se divirta com esse novo capítulo! Obrigada pelo apoio! BJIN^^_

_**KriKri Potter:**__ Seja muito bem-vinda à minha humilde fic, fico lisonjeada por saber que você gosta dela! Raivinha?? Ushuashau! Eu chamaria isso de ódio supremo e altamente mortal! Tenho pena da Pobre Bella, porque o Edward vai infernizar/aterrorizar a vida dela, como se o azar extremo já não fosse o bastante né? Capítulo novo on, espero q te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Lua**__: Mia Bella Ragazza, fico mt contente de te ver por aqui viu? PS.: estou te respondendo enquanto lorotamos no skype, legal né? Vamos repetir isso mais vezes hehehe! Pronto, parei de enrolar e finalmente soltei a budega do capítulo, espero do fundo do coração conseguir agradar viu? Apesar de não estar em minha melhor condição tentei de verdade fazer o melhor! Muito obrigada pela força e por td a diversão de ontem/hoje, meu humor melhorou pacas! BJIN^^_

_**Jocelaine: **__Olá querida, seja muito-bem-vinda a essa humilde fic, é uma honra tê-la por aqui, me sinto feliz por saber que você gostou do q leu viu? Se der td certo, amanhã mesmo eu posto o capítulo, não se preocupe! Obrigada pela review! Até breve! BJIN^^_

**Deixo aqui um caloroso muito obrigada aos que lêem a fic e por algum motivo desconhecido não comentam, por favor, sintam-se livres para **_**divulgar sua presença e opiniões!**_** *juro que não mordo, a não ser que você seja um maravilhoso, gostoso e sensual **_**Edward Cullen**_** da vida, aí a coisa muda totalmente***

**Obrigada pela compreensão e apoio de todos!**

**Boa Leitura^__^**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**No Covil do Leão**

**Bella POV**

Eu me encontrava de pé numa postura totalmente ereta e rígida, apoiando quase todo o peso de meu corpo contra a parede úmida e fria do apartamento minúsculo, meus braços cruzados firmemente de encontro ao peito e a respiração, que teimava em sair baixa e lenta produzindo um estranho _silvo,_ evidenciavam um nada apaziguado estado de espírito.

Cerrei os olhos de forma brusca e comecei a contar carneirinhos mentalmente, vendo as bolinhas ambulantes de lã, ora brancas ora acinzentadas, pular animadamente um cercado baixo de madeira com seus pequeninos cascos flexionados pra cima, enquanto emitiam o familiar e engraçado "bé".

Tudo numa incontida tentativa desesperada de preencher meu cérebro com algo que não fosse o desagradável silêncio oco e o olhar inquisidor da mulher vivaz à minha frente.

Os _carneirinhos saltitantes_ e barulhentos não estavam ajudando nem um pouco a aliviar a misteriosa atmosfera pesada que surgiu entre nós, tomando conta de todo o local, e o clima desagradável tornou-se ainda pior quando vislumbrei uma ruga de descontentamento se formar no meio da testa lisa de Ângela Weber.

_Ela definitivamente não estava gostando daquilo..._

A morena suspirou de modo pesado, encarando com os olhos estreitos em duas fendas sagazes a _caixa_ aberta em cima da mesa da cozinha e logo em seguida fazendo uma carranca insatisfeita em minha direção.

_Não mesmo..._

Aos poucos a minha apertada cozinha foi preenchida por um sincopado ruído, um leve e impaciente tamborilar de dedos, que prontamente identifiquei como os meus próprios batendo ansiosos de encontro à parede.

Tentei fazer cara de moça inocente e relaxada, dando de ombros ante as reações exageradas de Ângela, mas isso só pareceu acrescentar mais exasperação ao seu estado impaciente e frustrado.

Desviei os olhos de sua expressão irritada e passei a concentrar toda a minha atenção no teto, achando estupidamente interessante as disformes e multicolores manchinhas de umidade, e as longas rachaduras desenhadas de modo sinuoso no concreto acima de nossas cabeças.

Ainda achava incrível como aquela cobertura amarelada e bichada pelo tempo ainda estava de pé...

Meus olhos percorriam demoradamente o teto, evitando a todo custo encarar as orbes escuras e enervadas de uma preocupada Ângela, até que de tanto procurar acabei por encontrar algo no mínimo_ perturbador_ ali em cima.

Uma enorme e assustadora _mancha_ de infiltração...

Uma assombrosa marca poluindo o teto da minha cozinha...

Maculando o meu precioso santuário culinário...

Era só o que me faltava, cano vazando do andar de cima e complicando ainda mais a minha já conturbada e atarantada vida.

Eu teria de dar um jeito naquilo uma outra hora...

_Perfeito, mais um problema na infindável lista pendências..._

Ótima forma de começar o dia, e olhe que era _Sábado quatorze_, ou seja, nada de _mega zica triplicada _pra me atazanar o juízo. Ao menos um fato positivo em meio ao caos azarado e conturbado a que vulgarmente ousava chamar de minha vida.

- Vai ficar aí parada olhando pro teto, ou vai me dar uma boa explicação? – a voz impaciente da Weber trouxe-me de volta à triste e acinzentada realidade.

_Escapismo_ nunca funcionou mesmo...

- Er... não há muito o que dizer, a resposta é o _que_ está aí na sua frente – afirmei abanando a mão de modo displicente, como se apontasse para algo extremamente óbvio – o que de fato era –.

Ângela cerrou os olhos com força, soltou uns resmungos inaudíveis e massageou a têmpora direita abanando a cabeça negativa e veementemente, como se tentasse renegar a todo custo a verdade absurda de minhas simples palavras jogadas em sua cara.

- Você pretende conseguir o perdão de um dos maiores magnatas _dos negócios_ que esse país já viu com _isso_? – inquiriu visivelmente alterada.

Sua voz se aumentara em duas oitavas atingindo um tom de quase grito e seu fino dedo indicador apontava indignado para a minha _arma_ _não mais_ _tão_ _secreta,_ como se _ela_ fosse uma aberração da natureza que deveria ser expurgada da face da Terra tal qual o mais repudioso dos seres.

- Lógico, você por acaso tem uma ideia melhor? – rebati com uma rispidez indesejada diante do alarde da jornalista.

- Definitivamente, o _sol da meia-noite_ fritou a sua massa cefálica, é isso – afirmou encolerizada, jogando as mãos pro alto em desistência e girando rápido nos calcanhares para fora da cozinha, andando impaciente em direção à sala.

- Cansei dessa sua loucura tá legal? Deixe-me fora dessa! Se você não liga pro seu futuro eu também não dou a mínima! – explodiu se aninhando com tudo no sofá, enterrando a cabeça entre as pernas e se embalando igual a criança birrenta.

Ouvi um muxoxo repreensivo vindo de James atrás de mim, que até então havia se mantido quieto e praticamente invisível ante a _calorosa _discussão. Ele não gostava de tomar partido, provavelmente se sentia mal em ter de escolher uma de nós para apoiar.

Os olhos azuis brilhantes de meu lindo Husky encaravam-me de modo acusador, como se desejasse me obrigar a conversar com a morena chateada no sofá da sala.

- Não vou ficar aturando os _chiliques_ desnecessários dela James – bati o pé teimosa, fazendo meu amigo de quatro patas rosnar baixinho e me encarar com o _focinho contorcido_ de frustração.

O pior de tudo é que ele sempre conseguia me convencer...

Revirei os olhos, bufei cansada ante toda aquela desnecessária chantagem emocional e me arrastei a passos lentos e preguiçosos em direção à sala, reclamando e xingando sob minha própria respiração.

Afinal por que todos tinham sempre que reclamar dos meus métodos de conseguir as coisas? Era tão difícil assim conceber uma ideia original e bem diferente do convencionalismo barato que a sociedade capitalista pregava?

- Olha Angie – sussurrei sentando-me lentamente ao seu lado e tentando não impacientá-la ainda mais – não fica brava, não é que eu não me importe com nada, apenas acho que você se estressa demais e...

- Como não me preocupar com uma amiga tão _sem noção_ como você, Bella? – inquiriu com os olhos implorativos e verdadeiramente interessados no meu bem-estar.

- Entendo que meu jeito é meio estranho... _às vezes_, mas sei que tudo vai dar certo, acredite em mim, vou resolver a _burrada_ que fiz – comentei suspirando devagar, deixando transparecer uma escondida, quase minúscula pontinha de esperança na voz.

- Sei, foi essa sua mente insana que te disse que _comida_ era a forma mais eficiente de se domar uma _fera implacável_? – questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada dando um sorriso enviesado ao se referir à minha _arma._

- Claro, como você acha que _Psiquê_**¹ **domou o cão infernal _Cérberus_**²**_?_ Estalando os dedos contente, dando pulinhos frenéticos e o chamando carinhosamente de _totó_? – interroguei em tom óbvio, o que fez Angie franzir profundamente o cenho e me lançar um olhar pra lá de desconfiado.

- Não, ela controlou sua fúria irrefreável com um _bolo!_ Essa é a prova concreta de que _doces acalmam as feras_ – pontuei de nariz empinado, com o ar triunfante de quem ganha a mais decisiva das batalhas.

- Ok, então você pretender convencer Edward Cullen a não arruinar a sua vida, oferecendo-lhe um _bolo de chocolate ao leite caseiro?_ – perguntou retoricamente.

- Com morangos suculentos na cobertura – acrescentei animada já salivando ao me recordar das apetitosas frutinhas vermelhas e saborosas misturadas ao chocolate.

- Tanto faz – replicou revirando os olhos de modo lânguido.

- Sim, em suma é isso, e te digo mais: jamais subestime o poder do meu bolo caseiro. E aí, a ideia é ou não é genial? Pode admitir.

- Devo responder a verdade ou mentir para preservar nossa amizade? – inquiriu arqueando a sobrancelha e me olhando de esguela.

- Impressão minha ou você anda muito engraçadinha esses dias? Ben anda fazendo um _trabalho_ e tanto _na_ _cama_ hein? Os ruídos da _festa_ são ouvidos até aqui – comentei maliciosa, fazendo minha amiga corar absurdamente e baixar os olhos envergonhada.

- Não mude o tópico da conversa, Swan – pigarreou assumindo um forçado tom sério.

- Descobri que _doces_ são o segredo para domar _o antipático_ Dr. Cullen.

- E você baseou todo esse seu "plano" – afirmou enfatizando as aspas na palavra_ plano_ – bem elaborado num conto mitológico grego, estou correta?

- Se você tiver uma alternativa melhor sou toda ouvidos – rebati irônica.

- Interessante, então minha amiga linda e _solteira_ – frisou descaradamente o _solteira_ – pretende _agarrar_ o chefão super viril e gostoso pelo estômago, isso é o que chamo de _jogada de mestre_ – afirmou exultante, seus olhos castanho escuro brilhando de excitação e malícia ante a _distorcida_ conclusão.

- Não se engane Weber, não quero conquistá-lo, pois simplesmente _odeio_ _aquele homem._ Minha maior vontade é ensiná-lo umas belas lições de humanidade, pois _o cara_ nem deve saber o que isso significa – asseverei convicta com os punhos cerrados em bolas ante a fúria que me invadiu ao lembrar do tom e olhar superiores do _sujeito._

Edward Cullen podia até ser um gênio em vários e diferenciados aspectos estratégicos, administrativos e argumentativos, um mestre na arte dos negócios, do fingimento, manipulação e da persuasão, mas de longe era perfeito, e essa sua couraça impenetrável de pura arrogância e pretensão um dia iria ruir.

De nada _ele _compreendia sobre o ser humano e seus dilemas mais íntimos, poderia até vivenciá-los e sentir seus impactos – fato que eu duvidava muito, pois acho que nem capacidade de sentir _o miserável _possuía – mas jamais assimilaria os verdadeiros e profundos significados de tudo aquilo, pois Edward Cullen transmitia a forte imagem de ser um homem extremamente duro e impassível, que jamais se deixava tocar por nada nem ninguém, e buscava _tudo,_ menos enxergar a realidade por um outro viés, senão aquele único a que se propunha a seguir.

Em poucas palavras, _ele_ só enxergava o que lhe favorecia, o resto era mandado pra _puta que pariu_.

Algo lá no fundo me dizia que o Dr. Cullen não era nem um pouco familiarizado com as palavras _respeito_ e muito menos _humildade,_ e esse fato poderia lhe custar muito caro, pois todo aquele que não procede com conhecimento, cautela e um mínimo percentual de respeito pelo adversário, especialmente no traiçoeiro mundo dos grandes negócios e acordos arriscados, mais cedo ou mais tarde tende a acabar num poço sem fundo.

_Alguém_ precisava retirar a venda obscura de seus _hipnotizantes _olhos verdes congelantes antes que fosse tarde demais, e por alguma razão alienígena eu sentia uma força preternatural me compelindo a cumprir essa árdua e _arriscada_ missão.

_Epa, por que raios eu deveria me importar?_

Ele que se arrebentasse, o meu triunfo seria vê-lo cair de seu elevado pedestal erguido em nome de sua própria arrogância e petulância, assisti-lo-ia aprender da forma mais dura e humilhante certas lições cruciais da vida, pois esse era o remédio para curar prepotência imensurável e egocentrismo exorbitante.

- Se você diz – respondeu Weber num tom nem um pouco convencido.

- Bem, acho que está na hora de irmos trabalhar – lembrei erguendo-me do sofá macio num pulo e espreguiçando-me demoradamente, estralando devagar minhas articulações dormentes e cansadas devido à noite em claro trabalhando na _arma_ que me levaria ao sucesso.

- Sabia que quando você invadiu meu apartamento em plena madrugada e começou a _fuçar_ na minha cozinha, não era pra fazer coisa boa – murmurou consigo mesma, afundando no sofá e cruzando os braços enquanto bufava frustrada.

- _Detalhes_ querida, agora levante o _traseiro_ daí e vá se arrumar, te dou uma carona pro jornal se quiser – ofereci simpática, dando-lhe uma piscadela.

- Nem tente me comprar com isso viu? _Srta. Quero Comer o meu Chefe Gostoso_.

- Mas que audácia! Como se atreve? – resmunguei horrorizada, fazendo cara de espanto e recebendo um tapinha de Ângela antes da mesma sair correndo para seu apartamento no andar superior, suas risadas animadas e claramente pueris ecoando pelos corredores desertos.

Dei um meio sorriso bobo ante as peripécias de minha querida vizinha.

Por mais estranha e um tanto conturbada que nossa relação amistosa fosse, ainda assim era evidente o quanto realmente nos importávamos uma com a outra, sempre me senti encantada pelo instinto terno e protetor que Angie tinha com relação a mim, até mais forte do que o que tinha com ela.

Havia uma espécie de força sobrenatural que trabalhava a favor de nossa amizade e apesar de brigarmos muito e sermos totalmente diferentes em certos aspectos, éramos unidas como verdadeiras _irmãs de sangue._

Olhei de relance para o relógio de pulso e quase tive um treco ao reparar nas horas, era bom eu me apressar, pois uma pessoa na minha atual condição chegar atrasada era o mesmo que assinar a própria _sentença de morte_.

De imediato comecei a arrumar com extrema rapidez a cozinha e ajeitar com precisão a caixa contendo o bolo para o _chefe marrento_, sob o peso do olhar estóico de James.

- O que foi? Você também partilha da opinião de que quero _agarrar_ o meu chefe? – desafiei fitando-o de modo atrevido.

De imediato ele adquiriu uma postura rígida e altiva, me encarou com o cenho franzindo e rosnou feroz em resposta, exibindo deliberada e ameaçadoramente seus caninos afiados ante a ideia de um homem me tocando.

Exato, James era o ciúme em _pessoa, _ele odiava furiosamente toda a _raça masculina_ _da espécie homo sapiens sapiens_ – ponto em comum com a insana hiper estressada Sra. Cooper – em compensação amava interagir com mulheres e crianças.

Diferentemente do que muitos especialistas afirmavam, Huskies Siberianos poderiam ser bastante dóceis e muito receptivos – com as pessoas que lhes agradavam –.

Ignorei o _surto possessivo_ do meu bebê e corri para terminar de arrumar a embalagem improvisada, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não borrar o tremido _sorry_ estampado com minha letra cursiva mal feita e quase disforme na cobertura do bolo.

Terminada a tarefa, me apressei em direção ao escritório, revendo as anotações com os documentos todos catalogados e organizados, juntando-os na ordem correta e guardando-os cuidadosamente numa pasta classificadora.

Rumei em direção ao banheiro, onde tomei uma ligeira ducha de água fria, separei uma calça skinny preta, um par de sapatos de salto baixo, uma blusa de manga comprida cor de vinho e logo em seguida tentei dar um jeito no meu cabelo, desistindo ao final de tudo, bufando insatisfeita e amarrando-o num mal feito rabo de cavalo.

Despedi-me de James fazendo-lhe um gostoso cafuné atrás de suas orelhas, vendo-o fechar os olhos de prazer, em seguida dei-lhe um abraço apertado numa forma de receber um pouco de sua coragem e esperteza, logo depois segui para o apartamento de Ângela a fim de tomar um reforçado café da manhã.

Eu precisava urgente fazer compras, não era legal ficar _surrupiando _comida das casas alheias, mesmo a convite da própria dona do lar em questão.

Durante a refeição – sempre recheada com nossas _lorotas esdrúxulas_ – conversamos um pouco sobre vários temas, debatendo sobre assuntos triviais; algumas notícias enervantes no noticiário, uma conspiração aqui e ali ouvida nos cantos mais obscuros do jornal envolvendo a conturbada _Família Bonanno_**³**e seus audaciosos esquemas de lavagem de dinheiro, extorsão_, _dentre outros.

Entretanto, o assunto que prevaleceu durante o lanche matinal foram as minhas míseras chances de convencer o _chefe_ a favor do meu perdão e quais possíveis estratégias eu deveria investir para obter êxito.

E logicamente minha anfitriã não perdeu a chance de trazer à tona a ideia de eu virar _escrava particular_ do _maldito._

Até que, após veementes e grosseiras exclamações negativas, paramos em outro tópico que eu fazia questão de fugir ou simplesmente ignorar: o _Boss_ _mega delicioso _que "implorava" para se agarrado por mim.

Não sei de onde _raios_ Ângela tirou essa ideia maluca, mas desde que lhe contei os mínimos detalhes das situações, sensações e ânsias envolvidas com _o dito cujo_ ontem, ela tirou conclusões à sua própria vontade e passou horas me atazanando com teorias absurdas de _frustração sexual_ sem nenhum fundamento.

Ainda não entendia por que ela fazia tanta questão assim de procurar companhia masculina pra mim, era estranho se não hilário, fora o fato de que eu não estava tão _necessitada _ao ponto de me jogar nos braços de um homem grosso, frio, mal educado, arrogante, estúpido e sem coração como Edward Cullen.

Se bem que se ele fosse um pouquinho _menos detestável e imbecil _as coisas até que poderiam funcionar de modo _razoável_entre nós.

Em tese...

Mas, ao que o andamento da situação indicava, a sorte como de costume não se encontrava ao meu lado, e de uma coisa eu estava convicta: no momento em que cruzei o caminho do Dr. Cullen e seus gloriosos olhos gélidos, feições lindamente severas, jeitão perturbadoramente taciturno – de certa forma muito _charmoso e sensual_ – e tive o azar de, _sem querer_, arruinar seus planos, percebi que estaria prestes a entrar num verdadeiro _inferno._

_Eu engoliria a pão que o diabo amassou nas mãos daquele homem._

Fato...

Torci internamente para não _regurgitar _o saboroso desjejum, nem desfalecer ante a náusea que me acometeu diante da visualização da cara macabra do _chefe_, segurando um _chicote_ na mão direita e um _tridente_ na esquerda, sorrindo de maneira sádica e se preparando para me açoitar e perfurar sem piedade graças aos _pequenos _desentendimentos do dia anterior.

Obriguei-me a pegar as coisas e seguir rumo à minha fiel chevy vermelha – agora levemente amassada graças ao encontrão dado contra o Volvo prateado não mais tão lindo e brilhante de um certo _chefe antipático e ranzinza –._

Suspirei um pouco nauseada e temerosa só de imaginar a situação, comecei a me preparar psicologicamente para sentir toda a fúria da _fera abominável_ recair sobre minhas costas, bem como umas prováveis ameaças, coação ou atentados à minha segurança física e mental.

Cheguei a cogitar até mesmo a ideia de preparar um _testamento_ só por precaução mesmo, mas então, com uma pontada de tristeza e mágoa, lembrei que o documento seria desnecessário, uma vez que eu não tinha nem onde cair morta, minha maior preocupação era com James, mas Angie cuidaria bem dele e...

_Droga_ - chutei-me em pensamentos – _estou agindo como uma condenada prestes a ser decapitada..._

_Raios!_

_Otimismo Swan!_ – o cérebro gritava tentando sem sucesso me elevar o astral.

E com a ajuda – entenda-se _ladainha tosca_ – de Ângela, fui traçando uma boa base argumentativa a meu favor.

Nunca imaginei que um dia seria capaz de implorar algo a alguém, mas parecia que esse dia chegara, e se eu fosse mesmo me submeter a tamanha e incomensurável humilhação, ao menos deveria tentar soar no mínimo convincente na encenação, mesmo que fosse tudo ridículo ou sem sentido.

O que estava em jogo ali não era somente o meu _orgulho_, mas sim toda a minha carreira, o meu futuro e acima de tudo, a honra da _promessa_ que fiz ante o túmulo dos Swan.

Em memória a meus falecidos pais, jurei seguir em frente sem jamais olhar pra trás ou me arrepender das ações passadas – ou falta delas –, jurei andar sempre de cabeça erguida, lutar contra todas as adversidades usando minhas forças e garra para alcançar aquilo que tanto buscaram em vida, e eu estava decidida a não decepcioná-los.

_A derrota não era uma opção... _

- OLHA O SINAL!

O grito aturdido e estridente de Angie em meus ouvidos me fez pisar instintivamente no freio no mesmo instante que percebi a mudança repentina do semáforo para um berrante tom vermelho sangue.

- Tá tentando nos matar? Presta atenção! Céus amiga, fica calma, vai dar tudo certo, mas primeiro você precisa chegar _viva_ até a empresa né? – pontuou irônica, porém ainda nervosa e praticamente segurando o coração na mão ante o susto.

- Desculpe, não sei muito bem o que pensar agora, não quero me_ ferrar_ ainda mais nas mãos _dele_, mas sinto que só a minha mera presença já o faz ficar _emputecido_ sabe? Vai ser difícil lidar com um cara assim.

Choraminguei suspirando desanimada e apoiando a ponta do queixo nas mãos em cima do volante, enquanto aguardava o sinal voltar a ficar verde.

- Relaxa amiga, encare isso como apenas mais um _desafio_, um obstáculo a ser superado.

- Falar é fácil – pontuei estacionando em frente ao _The New York Post_ e me despedindo de Angie.

- Boa sorte amiga, segue firme – afirmou sorridente e me lançando uma _figa._

Acenei a cabeça num gesto positivo, dei um sorriso forçado e fiz a curva seguindo confiante, na medida do possível, pela rua principal de acesso à grandiosa Empresa Cullen.

Eu estava disposta a _sair por cima_ e nada nem ninguém me atrapalharia...

_**

* * *

**_Após passar quase trinta minutos _caçando_ uma vaga decente para estacionar o carro em meio ao mar multicolor de automóveis amontoados em fileiras não muito bem alinhadas, que fariam qualquer guarda de trânsito _cuspir_ multas a torto e a direito, fiz menção de _enrolar_ mais uns cinco minutos passeando pelo pomposo saguão de entrada, ajeitando minha roupa, postura, cabelos, tudo.

Revi com minúcia o meu estado psicológico e qualquer evidência de brecha existente que estivesse descoberta, pois era exatamente nos pontos vulneráveis que a _odiosa fera_ costumava atacar com toda vilania e precisão as suas vítimas.

_Ele_ parecia farejar com os seus _instintos bestiais_ o medo e a desconfiança presentes nas células de cada presa, alcançando seus segredos e temores mais profundos e desconhecidos, sentindo e manipulando sadicamente as emoções dos outros para satisfazer seu próprio desejo tétrico de dominar o fraco.

_A criatura_ chegava de mansinho, com passos calculados, furtivos e deliberados, os olhos aguçados e vazios encaravam o inimigo estoicamente, analisando-o de modo tão intenso e profundo que parecia ler-lhes a alma.

A _Besta_ violava o interior das presas incapacitadas, descobrindo suas fraquezas, anseios e angústias mais ocultos, explorando-os ao máximo até que no fim não restasse nada a não ser uma carcaça agonizante e sem objetivos de vida, ou a sombra do que um dia fora um pobre aspirante, arrasado e sem nenhuma esperança de seguir adiante, pois todas as expectativas, sonhos e possibilidades futuras haviam sido tragados cruel e impiedosamente pelo _buraco negro_ que era a _figura imbatível_ de Edward Cullen.

Por mais que tentasse varrer esses pensamentos macabros para um canto isolado do cérebro, a possível ideia de enfrentar _aquele homem_ outra vez me fazia tremer e fraquejar da cabeça aos pés por força involuntária.

Odiava admitir, mas a figura imponente dele me inibia em todos os sentidos possíveis, eu mal conseguia racionar ou formular algo coerente perto daquele _desgraçado_.

Sua altivez exorbitante, o olhar leonino de predador sagaz e faminto me fazia querer fugir desesperadamente para um lugar seguro e bem distante, jamais em minha vida senti uma _pressão_ e mal estar tão devastadores em frente a uma pessoa. Na verdade, nunca imaginei que um _ser_ assim tão complexo e intimidador pudesse existir no mundo dos negócios.

Sempre pensei nos grandes empresários como _tipos_ mentirosos, interesseiros e de diversas facetas, Edward Cullen em absoluto encontrava-se na liderança de todas essas categorias, mas durante nossos eventuais e trágicos encontros consegui notar _algo mais_ em sua personalidade, não apenas astúcia e o simples espírito empreendedor.

Havia algo ali que eu sinceramente não conseguia identificar com precisão, mas por suas ações era possível distinguir uma espécie singular de _fúria implacável_ em cada uma de suas investidas; ele parecia apostar as melhores cartas em cada jogada, cada olhar, cada contrato, sua perspicácia e poder de observação eram gritantes.

_Tudo_ era _extremo _nele, principalmente a misteriosa ânsia que senti emanar de seus olhos, uma vontade quase esmagadora de _abarcar o mundo_ com as próprias mãos numa expressa apologia ao desejo veemente de poder.

A derrota parecia algo incabível, uma palavra inexistente em seu dicionário.

Não havia nenhum mísero sinal de hesitação, medo ou dúvida em suas atitudes, ele exibia uma segurança e convicções absolutas acerca de tudo e todos.

_Nada_ parecia perturbá-lo...

Apenas um dia em sua presença e fui capaz de observar tudo isso, porém ainda assim, me sentia longe de descobrir o que realmente se escondia por trás daquela máscara de constante frigidez, rudeza e completa impenetrabilidade.

Mas não há barreira que resista para sempre, fortaleza que não possua um ponto fraco mesmo que oculto, era só procurar no lugar correto.

Estava convencida de que não seria nada fácil lidar com tamanho intrincamento e mistérios, a fachada que ele esboçava não era uma mera estratégia para intimidar o adversário, não havia _pontas soltas_.

A menor e mais simples das atitudes exibia uma finalidade própria e dirigida, um significado camuflado e denso que apenas o próprio Cullen sabia decodificar.

De fato, o que estava na superfície daquele homem era uma micro partícula do que em verdade habitava suas misteriosas profundezas.

A constatação de que toda aquela rigidez, frieza e racionalismo estratosféricos era apenas uma ínfima parcela do que ele encobria, me fez _tremer na base._

Edward Cullen era um homem _perigoso_ em todos os sentidos, pergunto se mais alguém além de mim conseguira enxergar a complexidade de caráter e _impulsos doentios_ camuflados e muito bem trancafiados ali dentro, devorando-se numa fúria e impaciência estarrecedores.

Meneei a cabeça para os lados, tentando expurgar aquele insistente _algoz_ dos pensamentos e tratei de correr para a minha sala, porém antes de seguir adiante me deparei com uma nada usual _comoção_, um enigmático burburinho estranhamente animado vindo do andar onde eu trabalhava.

Nem parecia a ala _escravizada_ e _açoitada _dia após dia pelo _temível Dr. Cullen._

Alguma coisa estava bem errada ali.

Cheguei ao local de fininho, caminhando cabisbaixa em direção à sala, quando de súbito fui barrada por um exultante Mike Newton, que sem nenhum aviso prévio chegou saltitando nas pontas dos pés igual a uma _gazela afeminada_, me pegou pela mão livre girando-me nos calcanhares quase causando um fortuito encontro entre meu rosto e o chão.

_Maldita falta de coordenação motora..._

- Er, desculpe por isso – excusou-se envergonhado.

- Posso saber o motivo do _furdunço?_ Se o Dr. Cullen chegar e der de cara com essa _zona_, bota todo mundo no olho da rua – afirmei incisiva, tentando esconder a fagulha de medo só de pensar na explosão de ira do _chefe._

- Esse é o ponto – gritou erguendo os braços como se tivesse acabado de ser agraciado com _bênçãos divinas._

- Como? – inquiri com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, denotando minha completa falta de entendimento.

- Chega pra cá – pediu aproximando-se de meu corpo mais que o necessário, fazendo-me _pular_ instintivamente para trás.

- Edward Cullen não vem trabalhar hoje – cochichou com uma alegria incontida, mais parecendo uma criança traquina ganhando presentes sem motivo algum; seu _sorriso abobalhado_ esticando-se mais que o humanamente possível.

- Sério? – perguntei surpresa e ao mesmo tempo desconfiada.

Pelo que ouvi dizer o chefe _nunca_ faltava, e quando digo _nunca_ significa que nem sob uma chuva de canivetes ou a iminência de uma catástrofe de proporção global ou até mesmo coisas menores, como uma doença, por exemplo – o que segundo boatos era raro de ocorrer, pois _o desgraçado_ tinha saúde de ferro –.

De qualquer modo, ele sempre dava ao menos um jeito de fiscalizar e dar conta de sua famosa _comissão terrorista_.

Até doente em cima de uma cama, sem andar, comer ou dormir o cara conseguia espalhar _caos e terror_ pelo mundo...

"_Cruz credo"_ – pensei fazendo na mente o sagrado sinal da cruz.

_Vai ser ruim assim no inferno..._

Entretanto, dessa vez ele não deu nenhum mísero sinal de vida, o que era pra lá de suspeito e pavoroso.

Por incrível que pareça, _hoje_ eu tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo só para me desculpar e ver se o sujeito estava _normal_ – se é que essa palavra podia mesmo ser aplicada a ele – no entanto, para a minha total frustração e preocupação o chefe não comparecera.

Não sabia se eu saía correndo pulando de alegria e soltando fogos ou começava a chorar copiosamente e preparar o meu funeral, por que das duas uma: ou o cara tava tão _fodido_ que resolveu ficar em casa relaxando – hipótese já refutada – ou ele estava no escurinho de sua _câmara de tortura subterrânea_, preparando possíveis armas e métodos vis para exterminar com minha miserável existência de uma forma bem vagarosa, truculenta e desumana.

Um calafrio percorreu lentamente toda a extensão da coluna e uma poderosa vertigem me assomou, deixando-me cambaleante, precisei firmar os pés no chão para não desfalecer ali mesmo.

- Mas que diabos, olhe só pra você Bella, está mais pálida que cera, tá tudo bem?

Mordi a língua ante o instinto de dar-lhe uma bela resposta atravessada, afinal não era preciso ser um grande observador para notar que eu estava longe de me sentir bem, mas como uma boa _moçinha educada_ que era, apenas ignorei seu questionamento idiota e dei-lhe um falso sorriso fraco, alegando não ser nada de mais, apenas uma leve tonteira.

Sem mais me estender naquela conversa infrutífera e já fugindo em antecipação ante a chegada dos _flertes inconvenientes_ do rapaz, corri discretamente para a segurança de minha sala confortável e livre de _chefes maquiavélicos/sádicos._

Chegando lá tranquei a porta, lancei bolsa e pasta em cima do mini sofá e me joguei na poltrona giratória, aproveitando a prazerosa e reconfortante sensação de paz e liberdade trazida pela ausência do _Ditador implacável_ no escritório.

Após alguns minutos brincando de girar e observando algumas pastas e arquivos organizados no laptop, parei insatisfeita e carrancuda ante a ideia de não saber ao certo o que fazer ali.

Afinal, eu era novata e não possuía nenhuma pista de como agir ou o que programar na ausência do chefe, e não estava disposta a perder o meu dia na _ociosidade_, isso _jamais._

Pode-se dizer que meu nome do meio era _trabalho_, nunca permanecia desocupada, na realidade odiava ficar sem ter o que o que fazer, pois nas raras vezes em que isso acontecia, eu me perdia em pensamentos e ideias tolas que nublavam o raciocínio e me traziam a indesejada sensação de _insegurança._

E se tinha uma coisa que eu evitava acima de tudo, era me deixar levar por emoções negativas, me permitir ser tragada pela onda de angústia, mágoa, e arrependimento.

_Jamais..._

_Aquele_ dia fora a última vez que derramei uma lágrima, que me deixei cair na onda lancinante de desespero e me abater pela depressão profunda. Mas com uma ardente resolução, concentrei-me nas forças remanescentes em meu íntimo, juntei os pedaços do que era meu coração e encarei o horizonte com destemor e acima de tudo, _orgulho._

Eu era uma _sobrevivente_ e tinha plena consciência disso, estava segura de que nada nem ninguém seriam capazes de me derrubar de novo, pois eu era uma nova pessoa, com novas convicções e objetivos a serem alcançados.

_Sobrevivi_ ao caos, à aflição, à dor do abandono, culpa, incompletude e hoje aqui estou, firme e pronta para enfrentar qualquer _imbecil arrogante_ que se acha no direito de pisar e humilhar os outros.

Suspirei estafada só de sentir a angustiante dormência que a onda avassaladora de pensamentos obscuros provocava, porém antes de cerrar os olhos e mergulhar fundo em meu usual estado de semi inconsciência, o estridente toque do telefone colocou-me em imediato _estado de alerta._

- Escritório do Dr. Cullen, quem fala? – atendi tensa.

- Olá Isabella, aqui é Emmett Cullen – uma voz grossa, máscula e com um quê brincalhão respondeu – poderia passar aqui no meu escritório? Fica na andar inferior, tenho umas instruções pra você.

- Imediatamente – assenti mecânica.

- Ótimo, estou lhe aguardando.

Desliguei o telefone com as mãos trêmulas e o pulmão seco, obriguei-me a inspirar e expirar devagar, e tratei de juntar as pastas agrupadas com os outros documentos que o _chefe miserável_ me incumbira de cuidar.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que iria conhecer mais um dos donos desse império grandioso, era sorte demais – ou no meu caso, _esquisitice_ demais – para uma só pessoa.

Sem querer deixar o irmão da _besta fera_ aguardando por muito tempo, dei uma rápida desamassada em minhas roupas, arrumei os sapatos, a quase imperceptível maquiagem e andei ligeira até o elevador, esperando pacientemente a _caixa metálica_ subir.

Entrei no cubículo e apertei o botão de 'desce'.

Durante o ligeiro trajeto vertical, enquanto observava a luz fraca e ouvia a cançãozinha monótona característica, me recordei de ontem, do _chefe maldito_ me agarrando pela cintura e colocando-me bruscamente em seu ombro musculoso, de como meu corpo se entorpeceu ao sentir sua fragrância potente e viciante invadindo-me o sistema de uma forma louca e inesperada, trazendo à tona sensações inéditas e irracionais.

Foi estranho, confuso e ao mesmo tempo _prazeroso_ e atiçante.

Senti como se estivesse adentrando em uma outra esfera, um mundo totalmente novo, recheado de fenômenos surreais e inexplicáveis...

Por um momento arrepiei-me e arfei só de imaginar aquelas mãos grandes, fortes e brutas apertando com violência a minha cintura de encontro àquele corpo rígido e viril num abraço possessivo e envolvente, lembrando-me do curioso e agradável sentimento de _proteção._

_Segurança..._

Algo que no geral jamais sentia, pois era raro eu confiar abertamente em alguém, sempre fui muito recolhida no quesito acreditar nas boas intenções/índole do ser humano.

Eu podia ser meio desatenta, um tanto relapsa algumas vezes, mas não era burra a ponto de sair por aí dando voto de confiança para qualquer _boa pinta_ que desse as caras.

Se bem que essa era a última coisa que Edward Cullen poderia ser...

Ele não passa de um _sádico, imbecil e arrogante_ que adora destratar as pessoas e...

**PIIIMM...**

O leve brecar do elevador me fez voltar à realidade, trazendo consigo o nervosismo absurdo ante à iminência de encarar mais um poderoso magnata com sua provável altivez e peito inflado.

Quando olhava para as pessoas importantes, com suas roupas caras e cargos de absurda relevância econômica, flutuando entre as repartições da empresa, de modo petulante e altivo, sentia-me totalmente fora do lugar.

_Deslocada... _

Era como se eu não devesse estar ali, perto de tantos figurões.

Eu estava prestes a dar de cara com a _nata_, os escolhidos, os _cabeças_ responsáveis por todo o funcionamento e sucesso daquele complexo industrial grandioso. Tinha plena consciência de que não era qualquer empregado que conseguia chegar a esse nível, de encontrar cara a cara os chefes, ainda mais em seu segundo dia de trabalho, era _sorte_ demais e...

Espera um pouco...

Esse lance de _sorte_ não existe pra mim, alguma coisa estava muito fora do lugar, simplesmente não se encaixava. Minha mente recusava-se a acreditar no que estava acorrendo, impossível.

_Não podia ser..._

De imediato, milhares de _teorias conspiratórias_ e _planos maléficos_ começaram a passar por minha mente conturbada como projeções de um filme, imagens do chefe gargalhando sadicamente em seu _trono infernal_, ao som da melodia trovejante da natureza furiosa, rodeado por gárgulas sinistras, enquanto maquinava ideias horrendas e vis para me humilhar.

E se tudo fosse uma armadilha traçada por aquela _besta maldita_ _vinda do Inferno??_

E se o tal Emmett estivesse de conluio com o _Dr. Filho da Puta Cullen?_

Parei hesitante a alguns metros da sala indicada e respirei fundo, abanando com força a cabeça para os lados a fim de espantar as ideias malucas antes que eu _surtasse _de vez, acabasse fazendo outra _merda_ e piorasse ainda mais a minha já _fodida_ situação.

_Vamos lá Swan, onde está a sua coragem, mulher?_

_Deixei-a no guarda-roupa, melhor dizer que passei mal e..._

_Não posso me deixar abater! _

_Qual é Swan, seja homem!_

_Cadê a sua firmeza?_

E após superar a árdua batalha contra a minha _covardezinha_ _borra-calças_ interior, levantei a cabeça e caminhei a passos firmes em direção à sala de Emmett Cullen, olhei para os lados e reparei em alguns funcionários encarando-me curiosos, meio que de esguela e cochicharem algo entre si, provavelmente questionando os motivos de minha súbita presença invasora em seu _ninho._

Estaquei do lado de fora da sala e fitei relutante o nome _Emmett Cullen_ gravado em uma brilhante placa metálica presa à porta de madeira.

Sabia que podia me mandar dali, ainda restava tempo, porém não havia outra saída, eu estava ciente do que me aguardava quando resolvi aparecer e enfrentar as conseqüências de meus atos imaturos e impensados.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer: _agüentar a barra pesada._

Inspirei profundamente o ar, inalando o cheiro de papel, circuitos, café e arquivos do escritório para o meu sistema de modo a me tranquilizar.

Soltei devagar o gás carbônico, abri os olhos e levantei o pulso com uma fixidez e coragem latejantes.

**TOC – TOC**

- Entre! – a voz estrondosa e grossa ordenou.

De pronto girei a maçaneta, empurrei a porta e me fiz presente, tentando passar uma aura confiante e leve, enquanto ao mesmo tempo buscava não tropeçar em meus próprios pés – apesar do chão liso e com antiderrapante – muito menos expelir o café da manhã na cara do _figurão_ ante tanto nervosismo.

- Srta. Swan sente-se, por favor – afirmou levantando-se e indicando-me um assento à sua frente.

Sorri hesitante e ocupei a poltrona macia enquanto observava os detalhes da enorme e pomposa sala.

- Em um minuto falo com a senhorita – afirmou num tom bondoso e agradável, porém sem perder a cordialidade.

Incrível como ele era diferente do Dr. Cullen, a começar pelo aspecto da sala.

Era aberta, clara e repleta de pinturas elaboradas com cores vivas que transmitiam um certo calor humano e harmonia, notei ainda a animada presença de vários desenhos infantis coloridos pregados na parede, além de incontáveis fotos dele com uma estonteante jovem loira abraçando duas lindas garotinhas idênticas.

As estantes localizadas do lado direto da sala eram de mogno, sendo um dos poucos objetos de coloração escura do ambiente à mostra, as prateleiras possuíam alguns grossos livros sobre administração e empreendedorismo, além de muitas estátuas e troféus correspondentes a vitórias em torneios de futebol americano.

Definitivamente nada a ver com o meu _abominável chefe_ e sua atordoante _câmara dos suplícios. _

Após uma ligeira escaneada no caloroso local, votei-me para as feições simétricas de Emmett Cullen.

Confesso que o rapaz era bem apessoado, possuía um cabelo negro curto e rente à nuca, pele clara, olhos expressivos, estatura elevada, um pouco mais troncudo e forte que o _outro irmão_, porém tinha de admitir que a _criatura detestável_ era mil vezes mais atraente, charmosa e sedutora que o grandalhão à minha frente.

Francamente, se não fosse pelo _gênio dos infernos_ e outras incontáveis coisas detestáveis a mais, com certeza o _meu chefe_ poderia ser a descrição literal das _fantasias_ mais íntimas e _pervertidas_ de qualquer mulher da face da Terra.

_Raios, preciso parar de pensar no desgraçado _– ralhei comigo mesma.

Emmett digitava em seu laptop, um minuto ou outro uma ruga de interrogação podia ser vista em sua testa, entretanto nada o detia em seus afazeres, os olhos cor de mel encaravam atentamente a intensa claridade da imagem, ao passo que os dedos hábeis pareciam travar uma luta árdua contra a máquina.

Por fim, deu-se por vencido bufando cansado e baixando a tela, cerrando de vez o laptop para então voltar a me observar.

Seu olhar curioso e muito perspicaz, somado ao silêncio pesado e desconfortável no ambiente deixando-me ligeiramente tensa, até que um sorriso leve brotou em seu rosto atraente, exibindo duas covinhas meigas, dando-lhe uma aparência carismática e ainda mais jovial.

- É um prazer _enfim_ conhecê-la, Srta. Swan... – afirmou ampliando o sorriso, exibindo uma fileira perfeita de dentes brancos e ordenados.

Impressão minha ou os garotos Cullen tinham as bênçãos da _Deusa da genética?_

À medida que seu olhar passeava educadamente por mim, notei o seu sorriso crescer e se tornar um pouco malicioso, ele parecia estar se deleitando com alguma piada interna ou algo do gênero, pois era evidente o esforço que o brutamontes do lado oposto da mesa fazia para manter a compostura e não cair na risada.

Estranho, será que havia algo de errado na minha cara?

Sujeira no dente?

- Er... pode me chamar de Bella, _senhor_ – interrompi-o num sussurro tímido.

Pretendia fazer daquela conversa algo não muito formal e intimidador, queria algo direto e de preferência indolor, nada de traumas, stress ou faíscas de tensão brotando de meus poros a cada segundo, e pela simpatia esboçada na face do grandalhão pressupus que ele objetivava o mesmo que eu.

- Entendo, pode me chamar de Emmett, não pareço assim tão velho, pareço? – inquiriu entusiasmado, dando-me uma marota piscadela.

- N-não, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer e...

- Relaxe, estou só brincando – assegurou com a mão espalmada enquanto dava um sorriso gentil de modo aplacar o meu desconforto.

- Então, como já deve ter percebido o meu irmão não veio, ele teve alguns _probleminhas_ que o incapacitaram de comparecer ao trabalho hoje – pontuou encarando-me e dando profundas tossidas numa evidente e _descarada_ tentativa de conter uma avalanche de gargalhadas que parecia querer lhe escapar boca afora.

- Ele está bem? – perguntei arregalando os olhos em horror.

_Será que eu o havia danificado tanto assim? _

_Ó céus..._

_E agora, o que será de mim?_

- Você quer saber se ele ainda está raciocinando após o _chute nas bolas_, o acidente de carro ou a crise de ira? – inquiriu irônico. O que fez meu estômago se contorcer nervosa e dolorosamente, meus olhos se arregalarem como pratos e quase saltarem das órbitas ante a maciça onda de temor que me atingiu ao perceber que Emmett Cullen sabia de todo o ocorrido.

_Lógico, afinal eles são irmãos..._

- E-e-e-eu... j-ju-uro que não queria, foi um a-acidente e-e... – gaguejei miseravelmente corroída pelo pavor, minhas mãos iniciando um intenso ritual de tremedeira e sudorese contínuas.

- HAHAHAHAHA! Relaxe, ninguém aqui está te culpando por nada, fique tranqüila, ele está bem – assegurou enxugando as lágrimas, diversão fortemente presente em seu tom de voz como se tudo aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira de criança travessa.

Ele parecia _adorar_ toda aquela _confusão..._

Estranho...

- Então não vou ser despedida? – questionei desconfiada e com uma ponta de esperança a me iluminar o incerto caminho escuro.

- Não creio que isso vá acontecer, você tem potencial e nós não costumamos deixar jovens talentos irem embora daqui – replicou abanando a mão num gesto descontraído, dando a entender que a situação em questão parecia algo sem grande complexidade, e um fato até já decido.

Admito que pela primeira vez desde a confusão toda, consegui soltar um suspiro de puro contentamento e alívio, crente de que tudo estava resolvido, meu emprego intacto, minha carreira incólume, bem como minhas condições físicas e psicológicas.

_Ao menos por enquanto..._

- Eu nem sei como agradecer...

- Agradeça a sua inteligência, mas não se engane, isso não quer dizer que Edward facilitará as coisas pra você – elucidou apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas e me encarando com um olhar sério, a testa franzida em verdadeira preocupação, sua voz lenta e sussurrada como se estivesse mensurando o que deveria proferir, de modo a não me aterrorizar ainda mais.

Vários sentidos e constatações indesejadas envolviam cada uma de suas palavras deliberadas como o atar sufocante de um perfeito nó de marinheiro, mas isso não me era surpresa alguma, pois desde que cheguei aqui e dei de cara com o _Leão voraz_, senti que pisava num campo minado.

De agora em diante cada passo deveria ser calculado, milimetrado e dado com precisa e extrema cautela.

Um erro e eu estaria acabada, o _Leão_ me estraçalharia e devoraria sem hesitar.

- Er... aqui estão os documentos que cataloguei ontem, tomei a liberdade de fazer algumas pequenas modificações, refiz os gráficos e sugeri na parte final umas pequenas mudanças no fluxo de circulação de informações – afirmei timidamente, entregando-lhe a pasta com os arquivos completos e alinhados.

- Hum... excelente – murmurou após dar uma rápida folheada nas páginas, seus olhos se arregalando e uma careta incompreensível surgindo a cada linha assimilada.

Enquanto isso, minha ansiedade se intensificava atingindo níveis estratosféricos ante a total falta de resposta, não sabia dizer se meu trabalho havia agradado ou não, e Emmett fazia menção de não externar absolutamente nada que pudesse me esclarecer.

Desviei a atenção de sua expressão reflexiva e voltei e passear o olhar aguçado pela sala, prendendo-me nas lindas fotografias de família ali presentes, todos sorriam tranqüilos e felizes, transmitindo uma reconfortante e _invejável_ sensação de completude e realização.

Foi quando uma _pontada _me atingiu em cheio no peito...

Não havia retratos de Edward Cullen.

Todas as imagens eram de Emmett e a sua família, entretanto faltava alguém naquele cenário caloroso, era como se Edward nem sequer existisse ali, mas estivesse inserido num outro contexto, integrando uma atmosfera isolada, gélida e sombria, o que me fez retornar de imediato aos momentos angustiantes em sua sala obscura.

Naquele recinto frio e lúgubre onde mal se notava o incidir da luz, não havia nada além da sensação arrebatadora de dor e desespero silenciosos, ranger de dentes, gemidos, sussurros solitários e inaudíveis.

Não se enxergava muita coisa ali, nada de fotos dele nem de mais ninguém, era como se sua vida inteira fosse um denso e sufocante espaço _vazio_, gélido, sem cores, sons, recordações ou momentos positivos e inesquecíveis que as pessoas, no geral, faziam questão de gravar não apenas na memória, mas em imagens.

Era como se Edward Cullen quisesse esquecer tudo e todos e ansiasse que os outros fizesse o mesmo com ele...

_Que forma triste de se viver a vida... _– pensei exalando lentamente o ar e baixando os olhos.

- PAPAAA!!!!! – um animado coro infantil adentrou a sala como um raio e disparou em direção a Emmett.

Quando dei por mim, duas lindas gêmeas loirinhas estavam penduradas no pescoço do homem, abraçando e beijando-o de modo estalado na bochecha, aninhando-se ruidosamente em seu colo.

- Papa, leva a genti pla passear – pediu a pequena boneca sorridente, sentada em sua perna esquerda.

- É, cê pometeu – enfatizou a outra fazendo um bico meigo, acomodada na outra perna do moreno.

- Minhas princesinhas, levarei vocês pra dar um passeio no zoológico amanhã, o que acham?

- EBAAAAA! – gritaram as duas em uníssono, cada uma exibindo uma janelinha na boca, e dando um abraço bem apertado no homenzarrão, que sorria larga e genuinamente.

- Céus, quantas vezes já disse pra não entrarem desse jeito no escritório do seu pai? – uma voz doce e ligeiramente irritada ecoou dentro da sala e quando me virei para ver de quem era, senti meu maxilar perder as forças e pender para baixo ante a _formosura_ da mulher que passou bem diante de meus olhos.

Ela era alta, com cristalinos olhos azuis e longas madeixas loiras que terminavam em cachos perfeitos na altura da cintura, sua beleza era tão marcante que de imediato fez minha auto estima, não muito alta, cair vertiginosamente e se perder nas profundezas do núcleo incandescente da Terra.

Com certeza, com essa aparência de deusa grega ela colocaria qualquer modelo da _Victoria's Secret_ no chinelo fácil, fácil.

A vi andar de modo cadenciado e sensual, exibindo de modo natural as suas acentuadas curvas num vestido justo e delicado, seus passos eram calmos e o sorriso brilhante em direção ao marido exibia puro amor e ternura.

Aos poucos ela se inclinou e roçou de leve os lábios nos de Emmett num beijo singelo e doce, entretanto o gesto foi tão sincero, apaixonado e_ íntimo_ que senti meu olhar desviar-se involuntariamente daquela cena perfeita, sentindo-me uma total _intrusa_ naquele particular momento família.

De fato, eles eram o que as fotos ao redor do escritório denotavam: uma família unida na mais perfeita e sincera harmonia.

- Nossa, que falta de educação a minha – pigarreou Emmett voltando-se para mim num átimo e consequentemente dando-me um baita susto.

- Querida, essa é Isabella Marie Swan. Bella, essa é minha esposa Rosalie Hale – introduziu-nos com incontida alegria na voz.

No minuto em que a _loira maravilha_ escutou meu nome, seus olhos azul turquesa se arregalaram e um feixe de compreensão e traquinagem atravessou aquele oceano límpido.

Com inusitada rapidez ela veio em minha direção e de súbito deu-me um caloroso abraço, seu olhar astuto passeava ligeira e minuciosamente por meu corpo deixando-me corada e meio abobalhada.

- É um prazer _finalmente _conhecê-la – afirmou exultante ainda segurando minhas mãos e sorrindo de um jeito malicioso; um misterioso brilho iluminando e realçando a vivacidade de seus olhos.

Impressão minha ou da noite pro dia eu havia saído do posto de _Maria ninguém_ para ocupar a lista de _mais requisitados?_

Suspeito...

- O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Hale e...

- Oh, por favor, apenas Rose. Ah Deus, então você é a _pobre alma_ submetida aos caprichos _daquele homem_ – seu tom de voz mostrou-se firme e desgostoso, uma careta azeda se formando em seu simétrico rosto só de mencionar a figura da _criatura_ em questão.

- Er, meu chefe é um pouco... _difícil_ de lidar e... – gaguejei incerta, abusando descaradamente de _eufemismos_, à medida que brincava de forma nervosa com meus próprios dedos.

- Querida, a quem está tentando enganar? Sejamos honestas – articulou aproximando-se de meu ouvido – ele não passa de um _imbecil arrogante_ que só olha pro próprio umbigo e se acha o _Rei do mundo._

De imediato meus olhos se arregalaram e uma considerável quantidade de ar me escapou ante sua extrema honestidade acerca da personalidade _antipática_ e _insuportável_ de Edward Cullen.

Lancei-lhe um sorriso amarelo, sem saber ao certo se seria socialmente adequado concordar com o caráter _filho da puta_ do meu chefe enquanto o mesmo estava ausente.

_Cadê as regras de etiqueta numa hora dessas?_

E agradecendo ao acaso, notei Emmett limpar a garganta de forma exagerada, encarando e esposa com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e olhos quase suplicantes, num pedido velado para que mudássemos de assunto.

- Ah, essas são minhas filhas – mencionou orgulhosa e virando-se para as duas crianças encantadoras sentadas no colo do marido.

A semelhança era incontestável, as duas possuíam cabelos brilhantes num peculiar loiro claro reluzente, com mechas perfeitamente onduladas iguais aos da mãe, olhos, sorriso e covinhas meigas do pai.

Duas verdadeiras bonequinhas...

- Venham queridas, apresentem-se – encorajou a loira em tom doce.

- Eu não mordo – afirmei gentil, ajoelhando-me perto delas e dando-lhes um sorriso sincero, o que estranhamente fez as duas infantes corarem de modo intenso e esconderem os rostinhos graciosos no pescoço másculo do pai.

- Não se preocupe, elas são tímidas no início... – justificou a mãe com as mãos na cintura, lançando-me um meio sorriso apologético.

- Tudo bem. Er... Dr. Emmett, mais alguma coisa? – inquiri relembrando-me de onde estava.

- Humm... creio que não – afirmou observando de relance o relógio – está quase na hora do almoço, ainda tenho uns papéis pra assinar, então sinta-se livre para aproveitar o seu momento de folga.

- Certo, então já estou de saída. Foi um prazer conhecê-la Rosalie, _senhoritas_ – afirmei pronta para sair da sala, não queria impor minha presença a eles, afinal conhecia e aceitava bem a nova condição de mera funcionária da empresa.

Entretanto, antes de desaparecer porta afora, fui pega de surpresa pela mão da Sra. Hale em meu pulso, o toque repentino, apesar quente e delicado me fez _saltar_ e puxar o braço rapidamente por puro instinto.

- Lamento – excusou-se a loira em visível constrangimento.

- Sem problemas – afirmei sem graça e passando as mãos nervosas e suadas pelo cabelo amarrado.

- Então Isabella, gostaria de almoçar comigo e com as garotas?

- Hã? Sim, se não for incômodo, e pode me chamar de Bella.

- Ótimo. Crianças digam tchau pro papai e vamos comer – ordenou num tom leve e animado. O enigmático brilho malicioso e matreiro ainda dançando em seus olhos turquesa se intensificava toda vez que ela me encarava.

Com certeza eu estava perdendo algo ali...

- Chau papa – repetiram as duas ao mesmo tempo, dando uma estalada beijoca no rosto do moreno, enquanto o mesmo as cobria de cócegas.

Gostosos risos infantis preencheram ar do escritório, amenizando toda aquela atmosfera de tensão e seriedade constante e totalmente características do local de trabalho.

A cena de pura magia e interação me fez sorrir de modo automático, lembrando-me de minha própria família, de como costumávamos ser unidos e espontâneos dessa mesma maneira.

Como meu pai vivia a me carregar em seu colo e vez ou outra me jogava pro ar sobre os protestos incessantes de Reneé, como ambos me colocavam pra dormir e cantavam doces canções de ninar afastando-me os pesadelos, os biscoitos crocantes de chocolate com leite quente aos domingos, os passeios no parque, as lições de vida...

_Bons tempos não voltam mais..._

- Vamos? – inquiriu a loira pegando uma das crianças pela mão, enquanto a outra pequena veio animadamente agarrar a minha.

- Sim, até breve Dr. Emmett – acenei educada em direção à ele, que me lançou um sorriso gentil e já estava com o telefone ao ouvido.

- M-meu nome é Alicia – afirmou a tímida garotinha que me puxava contente pela mão, fitando-me com formosos olhos meigos.

- O meu é Beth – gritou a outra em meio a estrondosos pinotes do lado da mãe.

- Muito prazer mocinhas, quantos anos vocês tem?

As duas olharam uma pra outra com cara de espanto e confusão, e mais depressa que o normal, começaram a fazer contas avulsas nos dedos das duas mãos enquanto sussurravam resultados desconexos, até que por fim gritaram em uníssono.

- SEIS!

- Que coincidência, a mesma idade que o meu _filho._

Mal terminei a sentença e de imediato senti o peso de olhares abismados em cima de mim, a mais chocada das três era Rosalie, que ainda não havia conseguido fechar a boca e voltar a respirar normalmente; seu olhar esboçava grande assombro e seu cenho delicado mostrava-se franzido em completa incredulidade.

- Não imaginei que você tivesse filhos – arfou ainda tentando recuperar-se do choque.

-Tenho uma foto dele, querem ver? – inquiri animada e ignorando os olhares curiosos, ao passo catava o mini álbum das fotos de James que eu sempre trazia na carteira.

- Aqui!

- NOSSAAAAA, TI LINDOOOO! – gritaram Alicia e Beth, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes no saguão de entrada.

- _Esse_ é o seu _filho?_ – questionou Rose com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, olhar pasmo e ao mesmo tempo aliviado.

- Sim, ele se chama James e adora crianças! Apareçam lá em casa pra nos visitar, tenho certeza de que o _meu menino_ ficará muito feliz em brincar com vocês.

- SÉLIU? MAMA, DEXA BINCAR COM O FILHO DA BELLA? DEXA? DEXA? DEEEEXA? – gritaram as meninas dando pulinhos e encarando a mãe com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa.

- Se não for problema – sorriu acariciando a cabeça das filhas.

- Será uma honra – respondi seguindo-as até uma _Ferrari_ vermelha estacionada numa das vagas privativas da empresa.

- Nossa! – esvaziei mecanicamente os pulmões, ainda incapaz de externar qualquer outro pensamento coerente ante a opulência da envenenada máquina escarlate a poucos centímetros de mim.

- Obrigada, eu mesma que _incrementei_ – afirmou Rosalie acariciando com extrema devoção a pintura impecável e brilhante.

- Incrível, você trabalha com isso?

- Não, é só passatempo, na verdade sou desenhista da grife _Dark Pixie_ – explicou dando a partida após certificar-se de que as crianças estavam seguras e bem acomodadas no banco traseiro.

- O MEU DEUS, EU AMO AS ROUPAS DESSA GRIFE! – gritei tomada pela súbita emoção de conhecer uma das melhores e mais renomadas estilistas do país.

Assim que percebi _a cena,_ levei de imediato as duas mãos à boca, chutando-me em pensamentos ante meu inadequado surto infantil, o que fez Rosalie e as crianças gargalharem alto.

- Algo me diz que vamos nos dar muito bem, Bella – pontuou sorridente enquanto fazia uma curva em direção a um restaurante italiano que ficava ali por perto.

O almoço se passou rápido e extremamente agradável, as crianças eram muito amáveis e educadas, Rosalie era bastante simpática, comunicativa e um tanto ríspida com relação a Edward Cullen, o que não me surpreendeu nem um pouco.

Apesar de desfrutar de um notável _status_ social, não enxerguei nenhuma ponta de altivez ou vaidade emanando dela, fato que me deixou um tanto estarrecida, porém aliviada por constatar que nem todos os ricos eram um bando de _almofadinhas metidos a donos do universo_ e mais um pouco.

- Então Bella, quer dizer que você se interessa por moda? – inquiriu a loira tomando um gole de seu suco natural.

- Gosto, mas não sou vidrada nisso, apenas aprecio uma roupa boa, confortável e original – repliquei dando de ombros.

- Entendo. Sabia que a verdadeira mente por trás de todo o sucesso da grife é a irmã mais nova de Edward? Alice Cullen, uma verdadeira bola de energia, uma força irrefreável da natureza – explicou sorrindo consigo mesma.

- Nossa, incrível como o faro para coisas grandes é forte nessa família hein? Está no sangue, a começar pelo _meu_ _chefe_ – exultei sem perceber ante tanto talento emanando de uma só família.

- Pois é, né? – afirmou Rose um pouco tensa, enquanto mexia o canudo dentro de um copo vazio.

- Mas sabe, fico muito feliz por saber que _você_ trabalhará para o Edward.

- Mesmo? E por quê? Existem inúmeras pessoas capazes por aí, acho que apenas dei um pouco de _sorte..._ – fiz uma careta amarga ao pronunciar a palavra final.

- Pode até ser, mas nunca vi ninguém enfrentá-lo da forma que você fez! Jamais pensei que existisse alguém com peito suficiente pra encarar aquele _ser desprezível_, mas você... – exultou apontando pra mim como se eu fosse a maior das heroínas – você foi a _primeira _a fazê-lo sair do salto.

- Devo ficar feliz ou triste por isso? – inquiri arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- HAHAHA! Um pouco dos dois, eu acho – gargalhou entusiasmada, dando uma ligeira olhada na área de recreação onde as gêmeas estavam a pinotar.

- HEY, TIA BELLA – gritaram as duas correndo em direção à nossa mesa – quando vamo blincar com o James?

- Quando vocês quiserem, é só aparecerem lá em casa – respondi acariciando a cabeça das duas pequeninas, deliciando-me ao ver o sorriso inocente delas aumentar.

- Muita gentileza a sua – agradeceu Rosalie.

- É um prazer. Puxa, olha a hora – afirmei encarando o relógio – preciso ir.

- Te dou uma carona.

O caminho de volta foi mais animado que a ida, as crianças não paravam de perguntar sobre a minha vida, manias, _hobbies_, gosto e principalmente sobre o James. Percebi que Rosalie, apesar do leve clima de brincadeiras, mostrava-se bastante atenta a minhas respostas e atitudes como se quisesse descobrir um pouco mais a meu respeito.

Repliquei a tudo o que me foi perguntado da forma mais casual e não detalhista possível, mesmo sendo questionamentos bobos e inocentes não era adequado sair por aí soltando informações sem pensar, afinal o segredo era alma do negócio.

- Obrigada por tudo Rose.

- Disponha querida, boa sorte e vamos marcar mais passeios, da próxima vez trago a Alice, ela está _louca_ pra te conhecer – afirmou mordendo o lábio de modo a esconder o riso.

Com certeza havia algo por trás disso...

- Ok então, adeus meninas.

- CHAU TIA BELLA! – gritaram as pequenas dando exagerados acenos em minha direção.

Suspirei com o ânimo renovado e fiz meu caminho de volta a minha sala, novamente sob os olhares desconfiados dos que assistiam à cena, com certeza perguntando-se o que eu fazia dando passeios com a esposa de um dos donos.

Deixei de lado os burburinhos e tratei de cuidar de minhas próprias obrigações. Liguei rapidamente o laptop e reparei em uma mensagem enviada alguns minutos após a saída para o almoço.

O conteúdo referia-se a um resumo sobre as áreas em que a empresa Cullen atuava, algumas de suas metas e ideias centrais.

Estralando os dedos, mergulhei fundo naquele oceano de palavras, números e dados estatísticos, perdendo-me nas estratégias originais e interessantes tópicos circundando todas as propostas.

Pelo que reparei o nome Cullen estava envolvido em vários ramos industriais e comercias, mas o que realmente prevalecia ali era a área de _tecnologia de ponta._

A Empresa Cullen dominava desde o ramo de equipamentos hospitalares e programação de softwares até o desenvolvimento dos mais avançados protótipos de equipamento de segurança existentes.

Não era segredo que seus produtos configuravam o rol de maiores vendas e melhor qualidade tanto no quesito técnico como satisfação e serviço ao cliente.

Basicamente eles eram a _matriz_ que todos respeitavam e tomavam como exemplo a ser seguido, além de serem um dos maiores fornecedores mundiais e provedores de diversos outros produtos de menor proporção, porém todos ligados à área tecnológica e médica.

Havia inúmeras redes de hospitais cujo material era patrocinado diretamente pela empresa, bem como medicamentos caros, financiamentos de ousados projetos de pesquisa e o desenvolvimento de novos tratamentos médicos.

Sem dúvida alguma eu estava diante de uma verdadeira e incontestável _máquina de produzir dinheiro e prestígio_, porém como todo grande império, possuía as suas fraquezas, limitações e complicações intrínsecas, era aí onde eu entrava, dando minha colaboração para auxiliar o _chefe_ a solucionar os problemas e manter o bom funcionamento de tudo.

À medida que lia e analisava os arquivos, percebi como Edward Cullen era citado com extrema freqüência, não era brincadeira o que os boatos diziam sobre ele estar ligado ao _epicentro_ de tudo ali dentro, uma vez que todos os movimentos e decisões, tanto simples como cruciais pareciam ter o seu dedo metido no meio.

Muito a contra gosto tive de dar crédito ao _chefe_ e sua assombrosa genialidade, não apenas por causa das estratégias fascinantes e o estarrecedor senso diretivo e administrativo, mas acima de tudo, o nada usual conhecimento com relação ao _processo tecnológico _em si.

Pelo que reparei, boa parte dos mais bem desenvolvidos programas de software da empresa foram obra completa do _Boss._

_Existe alguma coisa em que ele não seja bom???_

_Lidar com o ser humano, por exemplo..._

Comecei a ponderar quais as minhas chances de crescer ali dentro mesmo com os empecilhos criados por _aquele homem_, passei a sentir uma deliciosa e eletrizante onda de adrenalina inundar-me o corpo só de pensar em colaborar na criação de novos projetos.

Parece que eu finalmente havia encontrado o meu lugar...

Em tese...

**Emmett POV**

Rose estava irredutível.

Após almoçar e arrancar da Bella o máximo de informações possíveis que a boa etiqueta permitia, a minha ursinha não parara de tagarelar e festejar um minuto sobre como meu irmão iria sofrer nas mãos da garota, e como esta iria colocá-lo de vez no lugar merecido.

Confesso que também me animei muito com a ideia de haver alguém no extenso Universo com coragem e audácia suficientes para pôr o Edward no chinelo, entretanto a ideia era um pouco assustadora, pois como sempre, o comportamento de meu maninho era imprevisível, caótico e quase sempre culminava em conseqüências nada agradáveis, como traumatizantes rompantes ameaçadores, por exemplo.

_As assessoras anteriores que o digam..._

Suspirei fatigado diante da tela do computador, observando com extremo cuidado os arquivos preparados pela Bella.

Definitivamente, a mulher era muito talentosa sem dúvida alguma, além de ter lidado com a infindável e pavorosa pilha de documentos que meu _endiabrado irmão_ lhe passara, ainda teve a capacidade de fazer correções e otimizações em boa parte dos projetos analisados.

Lembro-me com clareza da cara abobalhada de Carlisle quando ele viu tudo aquilo, tanta informação adequadamente catalogada e compactada num período de tempo tão curto, mais engraçada ainda foram suas reações quando lhe contei todo o ocorrido.

Graças a isso Bella Swan virou uma verdadeira celebridade entre nós, sob a renomada _alcunha_ de jovem promissora que encarou a peito nu a _insaciável fera, o gênio intragável dos negócios, Edward Cullen._

Sorri travesso só de imaginar como seria o próximo encontro desses dois, com certeza faísca para tudo o que é lado, muita briga, confusão, acidentes e uma boa dose de _tensão sexual._

Por que não?

A garota era uma _gracinha_ e ainda realizara a proeza de capturar o foco de meu irmão – o que não era uma tarefa nada fácil –.

Eu me via louco pra assistir a _convivência_ desses dois, pois isso realmente prometia _abalar as estruturas._

**TOC – TOC**

Batidas firmes à porta fizeram meu olhar voltar-se para o outro lado da sala, capturando a imagem de um inesperado Jasper colocando a cabeça pra dentro, sua expressão exultante evidenciando o quanto as notícias corriam ligeiro ali dentro.

- Está ocupado? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e ocultando um meio sorriso.

- Não, terminei por hoje, entra aí – afirmei arrumando minha pasta e desligando a máquina.

- Alguma notícia do Edward?

- Nada ainda – suspirei desconfiado.

- Com certeza _o cara_ tá aprontando alguma – pontuou Jasper encarando o relógio e contando os minutos restantes para o início da nossa folga – tenho pena da _pobre garota._

- O que achou dela?

- Simpática, _bonita_ e _puta merda_, muito inteligente, não foi à toa que conseguiu uma pontuação tão alta nos testes de desempenho, parece que o Edward ganhou uma _concorrente_ e tanto – tagarelou sorrindo e consequentemente me contagiando.

- Digo que ele achou o que sempre quis: um _desafio_ compatível com as próprias habilidades. Meu maninho que se cuide, pois ao que parece essa moça não é de levar desaforo pra casa.

- Imagino que minha irmã deva ter caído em cima da novata igual a abutre quando vê carne fresca – mencionou displicente, dando uma espiada casual nos papéis em cima da mesa.

- Acertou em cheio, pelo olhar da minha ursinha linda, vi que se interessou muito pela Bella, elas até foram almoçar juntas, dá pra acreditar?

- Qualquer pessoa que enfrente o Edward na _cara dura_ ganha a amizade e grande admiração da Rose – pontuou o loiro revirando os olhos languidamente.

- Vai dizer que você também não tá curioso pra assistir de camarote como será o relacionamento desses dois? Sabe que eu até coloquei umas micro câmeras e escutas na sala do Ed?

- Sério? Acha mesmo que ele vai ser pego assim tão fácil? Até parece que não conhece a _figura_, nada escapa da percepção e argúcia dele – asseverou Jasper enquanto brincava com o peso de papel.

- Eu sei, mas não custa nada tentar, e a _anã?_ Milagre ela não ter aparecido aqui logo de madrugada!

- Alie só não veio ainda por que tinha muito trabalho a fazer lá na sede da _Dark Pixie_, a nova _coleção_ está prestes a ser lançada e tá tudo uma correria só, se não fosse por isso a minha _fada_ já teria seqüestrado e interrogado a Bella num piscar de olhos.

- Ah, essas mulheres – suspirei pensando na noite _caliente_ que eu e minha esposa deliciosa teríamos hoje, nada nos atrapalharia dessa vez.

- Antes _com_ do que _sem_ elas – acrescentou meu cunhado abrindo um amplo sorriso bobo, provavelmente se lembrando da esposa hiperativa e fogosa.

- Antes que me esqueça, passei na sala da Bella agora a pouco e encontrei tudo trancado, sabe aonde ela foi? – inquiriu curioso e levemente desconfiado.

Não pude conter o sorriso malicioso ante a perguntinha pertinente, afinal graças a mim a coisa ia ficar ainda mais divertida do que já imediato notei os olhos do loiro se arregalarem e um meio sorriso pra lá de sacana brincar em seus lábios.

- Não! Emmett Cullen, você não _fez _o que penso que fez...

- _Fiz_ e com a melhor das intenções – defendi-me irônico, espalmando as mãos no ar ante o peso do tom irônico e falso olhar reprovador de Jasper.

Esse _fuleiro safado_ também tava adorando o _furdunço..._

- Você é terrível Emmett, mandando a _ovelha inocente_ direto pra jaula do _Leão faminto_ – pontuou sarcástico.

- Ora, apenas fiz um favor, afinal a _doce jovem_ queria tanto se desculpar pelo transtorno de antes – asseverei com a maior cara deslavada possível, fazendo Jasper menear a cabeça pros lados e cair na risada.

- Aposto quinhentos dólares que ela vai aprontar outra pra cima do Edward e vencerá o segundo _round _– propôs o loiro.

- Aposto que o meu mano vai dar um jeito de traumatizá-la e ainda vencerá por _nocaute_.

- Fechado! – afirmamos em uníssono, apertando nossas mãos animadamente de modo a selar a aposta.

- A essa altura a _delicada ovelhinha_ deve estar prestes a entrar no _Covil do Leão..._

**Bella POV**

O resto do dia se passara de forma lenta e tremendamente agradável, uma vez que o _chefe maldito_ não viera e muito menos ligara a fim de me _atormentar o juízo_ ou algo do gênero, e enquanto estacionava em frente ao opulento edifício na área nobre de Nova York, fiquei a me perguntar inúmeras vezes o que diabos eu possuía na cabeça para resolver aparecer na casa do meu maior _arqui inimigo_ em pleno sábado à noite.

Pelo menos eu contava com o poder incontestável da _arma secreta_...

_Ponto pra mim..._

_Eu acho..._

E sentindo o meu infeliz _lado covardezinha mela-calças_ voltando a dar o ar de sua graça e começar a lançar as familiares/desgastantes ondas de insegurança e apreensão pra cima de mim, achei mais adequado aguardar alguns minutos dentro da segurança da caminhonete antes de me arriscar na longa subida rumo ao _covil da besta fera odiosa._

Observei de relance o relógio de pulso ante a fraca luz emitida pelo poste a alguns metros de distância e constatei que já se passava das vinte e uma horas, um horário nada conveniente para se fazer uma _visita de negócios_.

Talvez fosse mais prudente deixar isso para um outro dia, na segunda feira quem sabe?

_De jeito nenhum!_

_Ajoelhou tem que rezar!_

Suspirei em desistência, apoiando a cabeça levemente dolorida e pesada de encontro ao volante, tentando de alguma forma _escrota_ colocar os pensamentos em ordem e encontrar ânimo suficiente para concretizar logo e de forma _não traumática_ a minha meta.

Após alguns segundos descartando todos os insistentes subterfúgios ridiculamente covardes que o cérebro me impunha numa forma de evitar o confronto iminente, virei os olhos com cuidado para o banco do passageiro e me deparei com _ela._

_A caixa..._

_Contendo a __arma secreta__ que me salvaria da fúria implacável do Leão..._

Pelo menos era isso o que meu subconsciente apavorado teimava em acreditar, evidenciando uma frustrada tentativa de me manter firme ante a decisão de confrontar Edward Cullen, de engolir todo o orgulho e me desculpar pelos danos físicos e psicológicos que meus atos impensados tinham lhe causado.

_Não que ele não merecesse algum pedido formal de desculpas..._

Apenas imaginei que seria de bom tom se eu demonstrasse um mínimo de respeito e interesse em me manter como sua assessora.

E sem mais desperdiçar tempo com teorias e estratégias inúteis, saí do abrigo aquecido e protetor da amada Chevy e rumei para o saguão de entrada do edifico.

Aguardei alguns momentos até que um porteiro jovem e muito bem vestido voltasse sua atenção para a minha pessoa, encarando-me com um olhar de pura curiosidade e um estranho _interesse._

- Apartamento do Dr. Cullen, por favor – pedi num tom indiferente e polido.

De imediato a expressão do porteiro, que antes era só sorrisos e piscadelas ousadas em minha direção, _caiu _de forma drástica.

Seu rosto vivaz e jovial empalideceu até adquirir uma coloração cadavérica e doentia, seus olhos esbugalhados e assombrados vidrados em minha expressão aturdida, me fez ponderar o que Edward Cullen aprontara com o pobre diabo.

Retirei de dentro da bolsa um papel com a assinatura de Emmett, recomendando-me ao apartamento do irmão, porém o jovem nem sequer fez menção de observar o documento, e antes que pudesse tecer alguma explicação a respeito, fitei sua mão trêmula mover-se de forma hesitante e em câmera lenta rumo ao interfone, sua face suada contorcendo-se em caretas dolorosas como se inúmeras vigas de ferro incandescente lhe perfurassem o corpo.

Parecia que a qualquer segundo o rapaz pegaria um _expresso_ direto para o _outro mundo_.

- Pensando bem, não precisa avisar ao Dr. Cullen, ele já está esperando pela minha visita – menti usando meu tom mais convincente, o que pareceu funcionar, pois de súbito vi a expressão do homem se amenizar, sua cor voltar lentamente ao rosto e seus olhos agradecidos cruzarem com os meus quase que em sinal de adoração e profundo agradecimento.

- Siga pelo elevador privativo, ele a levará diretamente para a cobertura – explicou-me atencioso.

- Obrigada.

- E que Deus te proteja – sussurrou sob sua respiração, observando-me partir com um olhar pesaroso e apiedado.

Parecia até que eu estava me dirigindo ao _altar do sacrifício..._

_Cruz credo..._

Aguardei pacientemente o elevador espaçoso e bem arejado conduzir-me até a cobertura, ciente de que câmeras de segurança observavam todos os meus movimentos e reações.

Voltei então a fitar o papel com o endereço que Emmett me entregara mais cedo, perguntando-me se ele avisara ou não ao Dr. Cullen a respeito de minha inusitada visita.

Só de pensar que em poucos segundos eu estaria novamente na presença _daquele homem_, senti o jantar se revolver insatisfeito em meu estômago e começar a subir por peristaltismo esôfago acima, acompanhado do habitual calafrio e da desconfortável tremedeira.

Engoli a substância amarga com força, lembrando-me de respirar e inspirar devagar até que meus nervos retornassem ao estado calmo e centrado de antes.

Encarei minha figura pálida no espelho, chutando-me em pensamentos por não ter posto uma roupinha melhor quando saí de casa, afinal uma calça jeans skinny descolorida, rasgada nos joelhos e nas coxas, tênis _all star_ preto surrado, camisa acinzentada e uma jaqueta de couro preta com pequenos alfinetes e zíperes nas mangas **(n/a: roupa da Bella no meu perfil) **não me parecia um traje adequado para se encontrar com o _patrão._

Maldita ideia de passar em casa para tomar banho, jantar e fofocar abobrinhas com a doida da Weber.

Pelo menos aproveitei o tempo livre para dar umas agradáveis voltas com o James na área do _Central Park_, seguindo o um estrito cronograma de exercícios e priorizando nossas agradáveis corridas.

Todo santo dia lá estávamos a nos alongar e aquecer religiosamente. Essa era uma ótima maneira de manter meu bebê saudável e sempre em excelente forma física.

Assim que o elevador parou na cobertura, me encaminhei em direção ao local indicado, olhei para a entalhada porta de madeira engolindo em seco ante a visão panorâmica do _número_ _amaldiçoado _ali estampado.

Estremeci da cabeça aos pés e fiz uma careta ao me recordar de toda a _simbologia_ ao redor dos três dígitos.

_**# 666 # **_

_O número da Besta..._

_Ironia do Destino talvez..._

No entanto, antes de sair me esgoelando e correndo para bem longe dali como uma _ensandecida à beira de um colapso nervoso_, inspirei uma enorme quantidade de ar, cruzei os dedos da mão esquerda atrás das costas num gesto bem infantil, e apertei firme as alças da sacola que envolvia o pacote contendo _a arma_, como se minha vida dependesse de tal gesto, e naquele exato momento desejei internamente com todas as minhas forças que tudo corresse bem.

Soltei o ar em um lento e único movimento, trinquei a mandíbula e ergui o pulso, lutando contra súbita tremedeira do mesmo, porém antes de bater à porta ouvi as notas de uma familiar melodia tocada ao piano ecoar através da grossa porta.

Pelos acordes furiosos e violentos da música deduzi ser uma das canções tempestuosas de _Modest Mussorgsky_, e sem me deixar abater pelo clima de pura tensão e desespero acentuados pela própria complexidade e fúria da melodia em si, voltei a erguer o punho e bater decidida na porta, mordendo forte o lábio inferior numa estranha ânsia de remanescer convicta no que estava prestes a fazer.

Do local onde estava escutei o inesperado ruído de algo se partindo em vários pedaços e uma série de rosnados e palavrões encolerizados, que fariam qualquer caminhoneiro corar de vergonha, preencher o espaço dentro do apartamento.

De imediato me arrependi amargamente por ter vindo e antes que eu pudesse gritar _sebo nas canelas, pernas pra que te quero _e bater em retirada a mais de mil por hora...

A porta foi aberta num átimo...

E ante mim surgiu a figura ofuscante, assustadora e impassível de Edward Cullen...

No mesmo instante o sangue pareceu não mais circular nas veias, o coração deu uma forte guinada e de pronto me vi congelada no lugar, petrificada de medo, hesitação e completamente sem ar ante tanta imponência; chegava a ser _sufocante_.

Assim que ele me reconheceu, seus olhos adquiriram um horrendo aspecto injetado e uma aterrorizante cor ocre demoníaca tomou conta de suas gloriosas íris verde esmeralda; e lá estava o familiar fogo negro de ira e loucura a dançar naquelas orbes enigmáticas.

Seu maxilar simétrico e firme trincou com tanta força que jurei ter ouvido os dentes rangerem em absoluto protesto, seus punhos firmes se contraíram e fecharam em duas bolas trêmulas, mas não menos ameaçadoras e um _rosnado gutural,_ que faria qualquer metido a machão se _borrar _de pavor e gritar feito_ donzela em perigo_, emergiu das profundezas de seu peito rígido.

O olhar assassino pronto para trucidar qualquer criatura viva que se prostrasse em seu caminho me fez perder a voz e toda a noção de tempo e espaço existentes.

E antes que eu tivesse a chance de sequer dar um passo para trás em busca de maior estabilidade ou uma saída daquela presença atordoante, notei aquele enorme corpo incrustado de músculos rígidos mover-se em alta velocidade _para cima de mim._

_E então veio a escuridão..._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas: **

**Psiquê¹: **Segundo a Mitologia Grega era uma bela mortal por quem Eros, o Deus do Amor, se apaixonou perdidamente. Como castigo por tê-lo ferido acidentalmente em virtude de uma armadilha feita pelas irmãs invejosas da princesa, Afrodite, a Deusa da fertilidade e beleza, mãe de Eros, ordenou à jovem quatro tarefas sobre humanas para que, com isso se ela perdesse a beleza. Uma das incumbências que Psiquê deveria atender era ir até o Inferno (Reino do Hades) a fim de trazer uma caixa para a Afrodite.

**Cérberus²: **era um monstruoso _cão mitológico grego de três cabeças_ e cobras ao redor do pescoço que guardava a entrada do Hades, o reino subterrâneo dos mortos, deixando as almas entrarem, mas jamais saírem e despedaçando os mortais que por lá se aventurassem. Para acalmar a sua fúria, os mortos que residiam no submundo jogavam-lhe um _**bolo de farinha e mel**_. Usando dessa estratégia, os únicos que conseguiram passar pelo guardião imortal saindo vivos do Tártaro foram Héracles, Orfeu, Enéias e **Psiquê.**

**Família Bonanno³: **é uma das Cinco _Famílias mafiosas_ que controla o crime organizado na cidade de Nova Iorque.

_**# Roupa da Bella (podem olhá-la no meu perfil tb):**_

**- Jaqueta: **_http: lh4 . ggph t. com/_A89cdDEUfd4/S7p--fUMlpI/AAAAAAAAAkA/OimH7SQB-aY/img-thing97 . jpg_

**- Calça****: **_http: lh5 . ggpht . com/_A89cdDEUfd4/S7p--XDZnEI/AAAAAAAAAkE/-ZWo-k0x9Mo/prps . jpg_

**- All Star****: **_http: lh6 . ggpht . com/_A89cdDEUfd4/S7p--JCTY9I/AAAAAAAAAj8/JBQlrZTdv-g/all-star-kurt-cobain-blk-01 . jpg_

**- Camisa: **_http: lh4 . ggpht . com/_A89cdDEUfd4/S7p--wLO4LI/AAAAAAAAAkM/7JDICPeuleI/tee . jpg_

* * *

**N/A: Então meus amados, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo enorme e cheio de armações da Bella.**

**Mais alguém além de mim acha as gêmeas super fofuchinhas? Sabe o que as crianças e a autora que vos fala *Yo* temos em comum? Eu também trocava "L" pelo "R" igual ao **_**Cebolinha **_**da **_**turma da Mônica^^**_

**E aí pessoal, alguma ideia sobre os negócios excusos do Edward? Mandem-me suas teorias!!**

**Agora a pergunta que não quer calar:**

_**# O QUE DIABOS ACONTECERÁ COM A BELLA???**_

***tcham tcham tcham* suspense!**

**Vocês só irão descobrir no próximo capítulo, e enquanto ele não chega, o que acham de mandarem muitas **_**reviews **_**pra animar o coração?? *autora chantagista***

**Daqui a quinze dias o capítulo novo estará no ar! *se tudo correr bem***

**Agradeço a todos que me apóiam, essa fic só existe por que vocês desejam! **

_**### PRÓXIMO CAP:**__**SOBREVIVENDO À BESTA FERA!**_

**NÃO PERCAM!**

**Até a próxima**

**AMU VCS**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**A cada review que os leitores deixam de mandar, uma ficwriter ao redor do mundo **_**cai morta!**_

**Vocês não querem me matar certo? **

***joga o cabelo e pisca***

**Então, por gentileza, cliquem neste lindo botão sexy abaixo!!!!**


	12. Encarando a Fera Parte 1

**N/A: Olá amados leitores, sei que já faz um longo tempo que não posto aqui e peço desculpas por isso. A correria e os empecilhos foram grandes, e para todos os que me questionaram sobre abandonar a fic, por favor, fiquem tranqüilos, posso tardar nas atualizações, mas **_**jamais abandonarei nenhuma das minhas fics**_**.**

**Apesar da total **_**ausência de inspiração**_**, aí está o capítulo novo, espero de verdade que agrade e também vos esclareça um pouco *e crie novas dúvidas também*.**

**Nossa **_**Bella Pimenta**_** contra ataca, o **_**Big Hot Boss**_** que se prepare^^**

**

* * *

**

_**~Respondendo Reviews ~**_

_**dianna von rockffeller: **__hey amore, obrigada pela preocupação, mama está excelente agora! Fico muito feliz por saber que o capítulo realmente te agradou, e sim esse Ed acaba com os nervos de qualquer mulher, pode ter certeza, mas eu bem que queria um desses a minha casa! Auhssuashaus capítulo novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Nathalia (HB): **__hai My Honey Bee! Sabe que também adoro as gêmeas, e acredite quando eu digo que elas vão aprontar muito nessa fic! Ausashuahs Bee, raciocina comigo, você acha mesmo, com tudo o que tu já leu, que o Ed vai dar mole pra Bella depois de tudo o que ela fez? Só em sonhos uahsuahsau! Capítulo novo on! BJIN^^_

_**Ivy Rodrigues: **__olá fofinha, tudo bom?uau gata, que energia hein? É assim que tem que ser uahsuahsu! Olha, a depender da minha imaginação isso vai longe, mas as coisas também dependerão da aceitação dos leitores, mas eu pretendo fazer algo longo sabe? *em tese* desculpe o atraso no post, aí está o capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**Letícia(da intrisceca): **__hey amore, tudo na paz? Uahuahsha ele do mal sim, mas veja o lado positivo, ele é estupidamente gostoso, então não podemos reclamar tanto né? Uahssuahss! Capítulo novinho na área, espero que se divirta lendo! BJIN^^_

_**Mary: **__Hey florzinha! Quanto tempo hein? Aushahusuaha o que acontecerá com a Bella, é o que todos querem saber! Não disse que as gêmeas era uma fofura? E muito espertinhas viu? Siiiiiiim, Alice e Bella se encontrando será tudo de bom! Capítulo novo on! BJIN^^_

_**Polly:**__ olá querida! Aushuahsa pobrezinha mesmo viu? Ela só fica marcando passo, coitada! Agora tu disse tudo; ela vai sofrer muito e vai fazer o Ed sofrer muito também! Capítulo novo postadinho! A gente se fala BJIN^^_

_**Fever Angel: **__Hey my Angel! Nossa, muitíssimo obrigada viu?sabia que o lance do 666 ia dar o que falar uahsuashaus! Você não sabe como esse comentário me animou sabia? Valeu mesmo, uma coisa que eu tento mostrar é não somente o lado divertido, mas os conflitos internos de cada um, acho isso super importante; externalizar a evolução de cada personagem, suas razões para agir de tal modo. Pode apostar gata CONTINUAREI A ESCREVER A FIC! Disso não duvide, capítulo novo on! BJIN^^_

_**Dani: **__sim senhora, a espera finalmente terminou; e não, isto não é sonho, você realmente está diante de um capítulo saído do forno! Espero que te agrade BJIN^^_

_**Dany Cullen: **__Hey Dany! Quanto tempo hein? Aushaushua pois é, quero ver como o Boss vai lidar com essa fama de sua assessora! Acho que o Ed tá mais para temido sabe? E sim, a coitada da Bella entrou em estado de pânico aushushuahusa! Espero que se divirta lendo o capítulo novo BJIN^^_

_**Zélia Desirèe: **__olá flor! Que bom que tu gostou do capítulo, e Meo, você deve ser a bilionésima pessoa que me pergunta isso aushauhsuash. Pensemos um pouco, será mesmo que o Ed com toda a sua brutalidade agirá como um cavalheiro? *er, prefiro não comentar ¬¬' uashuashauhs* obrigada pela força! Capítulo novo on *espero ter respondido suas perguntas com ele* BJIN^^_

_**luci87: **__Hey sumida *olha só que fala¬¬'* também acho que Emm é o cara, e sim ela levou mesmo o bolo! Neeeem te conto viu? A estória do bolo ainda vai dar muito o que falar, podes crer asuhasuah! Danada, sabe o que ele fará quando pegar né? Aushaushaus! Vê se num some de novo! BJIN^^_

_**Vii Neas: **__hey Vii, como vai? Ow, desculpa mesmo viu? Tanto imprevisto nessa vida, nem te conto *ai ai* mas finalmente postei, espero que goste da leitura! *meu Ed malvadão tá? Mas eu divido um pouquinho porque tenho espírito caridoso, mas não abusa viu? Ausaushaushsau* BJIN^^_

_**Eduarda: **__Hey Duda *posso te chamar assim* foi mal mesmo por esse atraso horroroso, mas sabe como é né? Quando o dever chama¬¬' pois é, isso não é miragem, este é mesmo o esperado e enrolado Capítulo novo; boa leitura! A gente se fala BJIN^^ _

_**Lineh:**__ gatinha! Quanto tempo sem nos falarmos hein? Fico tão feliz por te ver de volta aqui na fic! Relaxa pow, muitas cenas calientes chegando uasshuashsau! Capítulo novo postadinho, espero de verdade que te agrade! BJIN^^_

**Sintam-se abraçados todos os que lêem a fic e por alguma razão desconhecida não deixaram review, por favor, não se acanhem, sintam-se livres para me mandar um 'olá', ficarei muito feliz!**

**Agradeço pela paciência e o apoio de todos.**

**Boa Leitura^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Onze**

**Encarando a Fera**

**(Parte 1)**

**Bella POV**

_O olhar assassino pronto para trucidar qualquer criatura viva que se prostrasse em seu caminho me fez perder a voz e toda a noção de tempo e espaço existentes._

_E antes que eu tivesse a chance de sequer dar um passo para trás em busca de maior estabilidade ou uma saída daquela presença atordoante, notei aquele enorme corpo incrustado de músculos rígidos mover-se em alta velocidade para cima de mim._

_E então veio a escuridão..._

_

* * *

_Desde muito pequena, até onde consigo lembrar, meus pais sempre tentaram me ensinar o valor da coragem, da resignação e principalmente, o poder de _superação humana._ Uma fórmula simples que desde os primórdios vêm trazendo esperança à grande maioria esmagadora, se não a toda, população mundial.

"_Jamais se deixe abater pelo que os outros dizem, não permita que te humilhem ou pisoteiem; supere, erga a cabeça e siga em frente sem jamais olhar para trás; você é capaz de mudar o mundo Isabella."_

Por alguma razão desconhecida eu encontrava alento naquelas poucas, significativas e aparentemente tão sábias palavras.

Graças a esse exemplo, passei boa parte de minha vida superando os inúmeros obstáculos que surgiam a cada passo dado.

Aprendi que o mundo era frio e seus habitantes poderiam ser cruéis, vis e usarem de todas as artimanhas existentes apenas para conseguirem o que tanto almejam, sem se importar com o número de afetados ou o teor das conseqüências implicadas.

Era uma eterna e sangrenta batalha, uma ensandecida busca por _status_, aceitação, aprovação, necessidade de atenção, _poder._

Tudo estava misturado em um gigantesco e complexo conceito; um conjunto tão poderoso que chegava a decidir o rumo de toda uma existência. Apesar de toda essa grandeza, intrincamento e a incomensurabilidade dos motivos, ainda assim a base remanescia a mesma...

S_uperação..._

Agarrei-me com unhas e dentes a essa pequena palavra numa forma quase desalentada de continuar a vida, mesmo sabendo que tudo de valor me fora tirado; meu porto seguro desaparecera prematuramente restando apenas um grande espaço vazio na mesa de jantar, no sofá aos domingos e um imensurável buraco negro no coração.

Mesmo em tais circunstâncias isso não me derrubou; ainda desorientada, agonizante e com o espírito corroído pela dor da perda inevitável, consegui me reerguer de uma forma que outros jamais seriam capazes de fazer.

Revelei ser uma pessoa forte e decidida, coloquei de lado todas as concepções superficiais que preenchiam a mente jovem e imatura, e tomei as rédeas de minha própria vida de uma vez por todas.

A época da inocência terminara.

Amadureci não somente na forma física, mas na mente, no raciocínio e na maneira de enxergar a realidade e suas inúmeras facetas.

A partir daquele dia, sob a chuva torrencial e o rugir feroz dos trovões cortando o manto escuro da noite gélida, jurei honrar tudo o que me fora transmitido; com força e determinação dei continuidade do ponto onde havia estagnado.

Orgulhei-me do pouco que adquiri e acima de tudo, nunca permiti ser abalada ou derrubada por nada nem ninguém; aos poucos percebi que na prática a coisa era muito mais difícil de concretizar do que na teoria, ainda assim remanesci firme.

Entretanto, neste exato momento sinto como se tudo o que assimilei e utilizei ao longo dos anos caísse por terra, todo o período de árduo aprendizado parece não surtir efeito algum diante da _criatura_ prestes a me esmagar em investidas implacáveis.

Sua respiração errática e furiosa inundando minha face de maneira uniforme, como se milímetros nos separasse; as ondas de fúria e intenso ódio emanando de cada poro de sua pele máscula como uma mortal corrente assassina, intoxicando, prendendo e neutralizando qualquer chance de fuga.

A inconsciência se aproximava lentamente, bem como a ideia de abandonar minha existência e entregar-me de vez aos braços frios e lúgubres que há anos me aguardavam com uma ansiedade incontida.

O momento chegara, _a fera_ rosnava inquieta no auge de seu instinto bestial, já prestes a me trucidar e nada nem ninguém poderia me socorrer.

_Não desta vez..._

Por que simplesmente não se _engana_ a _morte_ pela _segunda_ vez.

_- Eu te amo James_ – sussurrei num fio de voz embargado, engolindo em seco e apertando os punhos numa tentativa angustiada de tornar o processo rápido e indolor.

Um minuto se passou...

Nada...

Dois...

Nada...

Três...

Nada...

Até que...

- Pode me dizer até quando pretende continuar com os _olhos fechados?_ _Porra!_ – uma voz ríspida e pra lá de impaciente trouxe-me de volta do mundo de abstrações oníricas em que minha mente havia mergulhado.

Mais devagar do que necessário, fui abrindo o olho esquerdo, assim que notei ser seguro o bastante, atrevei-me a abrir cuidadosamente o direito – desconfiança e pavor constantes em cada mínimo ato – retirei os braços cruzados de modo protetor contra o rosto e senti as luzes da cobertura me cegarem por breves minutos.

Assim que a visão habituou-se à claridade, dei uma rápida escaneada ao redor me certificando de onde realmente estava, comprovando que nada daquilo era pesadelo ou ilusão, mas sim a dura realidade me estapeando cruelmente na face.

Em câmera lenta, tornei a engolir em seco sentindo a garganta queimar e constringir em protesto, o coração batia num ritmo descompassado quase que aterrorizado, deixando-me ligeiramente atordoada pela intensidade do pulso. E utilizando uma coragem que não imaginei ainda possuir, pousei meus olhos no homem poucos centímetros à frente.

Sua expressão era descrição a literal de um Leão prestes a estraçalhar a presa, e apesar de todo o medo e insegurança que me martirizavam o corpo de minuto em minuto – fora a vontade absurda de gritar por socorro – eu não conseguia desviar os olhos; era como se _a criatura_ exercesse uma espécie de força magnética que me impedia de voltar atrás ou perder o foco, muito pelo contrário, eu queria _arriscar._

E numa atitude para lá de suicida, dei um passo para frente reduzindo ainda mais a pouca distância que nos separava.

Grande erro...

Em menos de um minuto senti meu corpo ser arrebatado no ar e as costas chocarem-se brutalmente contra o concreto reforçado da parede fria, além de uma pungente dor atrás da cabeça me invadir.

E sob o peso do olhar impassível de Edward Cullen lá fiquei. Indefesa, fraca e à mercê das loucuras de sua mente doentia.

- O que _porra_ você faz na minha casa, _mulher?_ – interrogou estóico; seu olhar injetado e as narinas infladas apenas acentuando-lhe a carranca medonha.

Após finalmente conseguir voltar a respirar com relativa normalidade ainda tive o azar de demorar alguns segundos para processar a sentença, o que não lhe passou despercebido.

- RESPONDA! – rugiu esmurrando um ponto da parede bem próximo à minha cabeça – O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua? – ironizou com acidez.

Ele parecia se deliciar em me ver tomada pelo pânico, desesperada como uma ovelha desgarrada do rebanho sem nenhuma noção de como agir e totalmente à sua mercê.

Foi quando um pequeno _click_ de entendimento estalou em meu cérebro e assim que percebi o audacioso plano de _subjugação psicológica_ do homem, senti uma espécie de força motriz me impulsionar irrevogavelmente para cima.

Inspirei uma grande quantidade de ar numa só golfada e, sem hesitar, direcionei meus olhos para aquelas duas esmeraldas frias e cruéis, que me encaravam como se eu fosse a criatura mais infâme e desprezível desse planeta. A mera compreensão de sua altivez serviu apenas para inflar ainda mais a fogueira de coragem e determinação que me incendiou o corpo.

- Trouxe os documentos catalogados, imaginei que você fosse precisar deles – pontuei com firmeza, sem deixar espaço para contestações ou dúvidas.

- Mesmo? – indagou zombeteiro arqueando a sobrancelha direita – e posso saber quem te disse onde moro?

- Na verdade...

- Me deixa adivinhar – cortou de modo brusco – foi o meu irmão _imbecil_ e desocupado que adora meter a _fuça_ aonde não é chamado.

- Fui eu quem insistiu – urgi numa tentativa de amenizar a situação de Emmett Cullen, afinal ele me ajudara o máximo possível, isso era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para compensá-lo –.

- Que seja, me dá logo essa_ porra_ e cai fora – sibilou do jeitinho ríspido e arrogante que eu tanto detestava.

- Não – afirmei lenta e deliberadamente, sentindo o peso das palavras desafiadoras escorrerem de meus lábios e atingirem o Cullen bem na fronte.

De imediato ele enrijeceu da cabeça aos pés como se tivesse sido atingido por uma arma de choque; seus punhos fecharem-se com força e recomeçaram a tremer ininterruptamente, enquanto seus olhos tornavam-se ainda mais escuros e demoníacos do que antes; era como se o sujeito estivesse realmente _possesso_ por sabe-se Deus lá o que.

"_Parabéns Isabella, você acaba de cutucar com vara curta uma fera emputecida" _– ironizei comigo mesma enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, fazer com que meus joelhos parassem de tremer e minhas mãos, de suar.

- Como? – questionou em tom baixo e gutural, mas não menos ameaçador, aproximando-se exageradamente de mim.

E antes que eu pudesse formular uma resposta convincente e à altura de suas provocações, seu nariz estava quase tocando o meu, suas mãos espalmadas de encontro à parede formando uma prisão inescapável ao meu redor.

Eu estava, no sentido literal do termo, _enclausurada_ nos braços de Edward Cullen e tinha absoluta convicção de que não sairia dali tão cedo, a não ser que usasse de toda a minha lábia.

Todavia, ao invés de utilizar minhas infalíveis técnicas argumentativas, à medida que fui tomando ciência do corpo dele tão junto ao meu, vi as sentenças coerentes emaranharem-se num conturbado novelo de lã, onde não se distinguia letra alguma.

Do nada, minha visão se reduzira apenas a Edward Cullen praticamente colado em mim, sua intoxicante respiração mentolada misturada com café e uísque realizando prazerosas cócegas em meu rosto e pescoço, transportando-me para uma atmosfera diferente de tudo o que já experimentei.

Não sabia o fazer, pois pensar tornara-se impossível, o mínimo esforço de cogitar algo parecia hercúleo ante a misteriosa onda de torpor que seu corpo viril gerava no meu; era algo potente, avassalador e _excitante_, mas ao mesmo tremendamente _arriscado._

- Ainda aguardo uma resposta, _senhorita_ _Swan..._ – sussurrou-me roucamente ao ouvido, fazendo todo o meu corpo se arrepiar de prazer e temor; minhas costas arquearam-se minimamente em sua direção, enquanto eu arfava baixinho por ar.

Algo similar a uma risadinha irônica escapou de seus lábios quentes, os quais curiosamente passeavam de modo torturante e quase delicado por algumas mechas soltas do meu cabelo.

E novamente o feixe luminoso do entendimento me golpeou de súbito.

Tudo não passava de um _jogo_.

Eu era _a presa,_ a vítima contra a qual ele usava de todas as artimanhas para domar e desestabilizar; desde ameaças truculentas e baixas até as armas naturais que seu corpo estupidamente _desejável_ proporcionava.

"_Acontece que dois podem brincar nesse jogo" _

E sem titubear, apoiei minha mão livre em seu peitoral me deleitando com toda aquela rigidez máscula, hipnotizando-me de uma forma inexplicavelmente perigosa; tive de conter um gemido ante a sensação mágica de tocar aquela superfície quente, pulsante e tonificada.

No mesmo instante ouvi sua respiração laborada pela ira se intensificar num novo ritmo, e o som similar a um grunhido preencheu o ambiente, seguido de um pequeno tremor a lhe varrer todo corpo. Da mesma forma que em uma reação em cadeia, seus músculos se retesaram em aparente resposta à minha provocação, porém o que mais impressionou foi a descarga elétrica que se seguiu.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de questionar, o Cullen ofegou e afastou-se de modo abrupto, jogando-me de volta à parede; pela primeira vez desde que o conheci, seu olhar parecia _perdido,_ tomado pela onda da incerteza, as respostas para o ocorrido mostravam-se longe de serem alcançadas, racionalizações lógicas totalmente perdidas na súbita reação que nossos corpos, involuntariamente tiveram.

A mesma reação atordoante passada no corredor quando ele me surpreendeu no escuro, suas mãos violentas prendendo-me a seu corpo num agarre firme e possessivo; eletricidade pulsando bruscamente entre nós.

Desta vez a corrente fora maior, mais opressora e potente do que qualquer outro pulso elétrico que já me atingira, tanto que precisei cerrar o punho para que o mesmo parasse de trepidar.

"_O que significa isso?"_ – pensei aturdida e ainda ofegante; entretanto não deixei que isso atrapalhasse o objetivo principal, tinha de ser profissional se quisesse ter uma chance. Sabia que precisava fazer algo e não podia deixar a oportunidade escapar por entre os dedos.

Era tudo ou nada.

- Precisamos conversar – soltei num só fôlego, enquanto procurava acalmar meu pobre coração que martelava a mais de mil por hora.

A _besta fera_, que pela primeira vez demonstrara uma reação _tecnicamente_ humana, voltara a exibir sua carinha cínica e desagradável que eu tanto adoraria socar e pisotear.

- E se eu não quiser ouvir a sua _conversa fiada?_ – rebateu no auge da rispidez.

- Por favor, garanto que não irá se arrepender – sussurrei tentando parecer necessitada, o que de fato era pura verdade.

Ele cerrou os olhos com força, enrugou o cenho e pôs a mão no queixo exalando um estranho ar contemplativo, como se estivesse sopesando os pontos positivos e negativos de me ouvir; e como o bom jogador que era, certamente me deixaria falar, afinal eu possuía boas referências, querendo ou não era uma boa escolha e a última carta de _seu _baralho.

Novamente, era tudo ou nada.

- Você tem trinta minutos – respondeu abrindo a porta num gesto mudo para que eu o seguisse.

Não sei se fugia feita a _covardezinha borra-calças_ que havia me tornado quando encontrei esse cara, ou se gritava feito doida varrida. Optei pela terceira opção: tomar vergonha na cara, agir feito homem e enfrentar o meu inimigo face a face da forma que me ensinaram.

E com um ar resoluto, ergui a cabeça num gesto resignado de modo a encarar a escuridão lúgubre daquele _antro maléfico_, inspirei fundo tentando tragar um pouco de coragem para dentro, firmei os pés no chão e apertei as alças da sacola com os materiais seguindo lentamente em direção ao meu destino.

O primeiro passo para uma grande mudança.

_É agora ou nunca..._

Observei de relance o número amaldiçoado entalhado na porta de entrada sem conseguir impedir uma leve tremedeira percorrer-me toda a extensão da espinha. Cruzei os dedos uma outra vez e fiz mentalmente o sinal da cruz, torcendo para que esses gestos desesperados me dessem disposição e jogo de cintura suficientes para seguir com o plano maluco que eu tinha em mente.

Assim que adentrei o apartamento quase caí para trás tamanha a opulência do local.

O lugar era bem espaçoso, construído com paredes de cor acinzentada adornadas por padrões arquitetônicos gregos na junção superior de encontro ao teto; aparelhos de última geração preenchiam cantos estratégicos da sala de estar, bem como pinturas exóticas ao estilo gótico, além de algumas esculturas disformes – e um tanto perturbadoras – a incrementar a atmosfera lúgubre do recinto.

Isso sem falar nas enormes estantes repletas dos mais diversos livros, desde romances trágicos, clássicos da literatura universal até o mais avançado discurso sobre a _teoria da informação_*e seus inúmeros ramos estatísticos e probabilísticos.

Verdade seja dita, o cara era um intelectual, estrategista nato e como muitos alegavam, um verdadeiro gênio na arte dos negócios e da dissimulação, pena que não passasse de um _estúpido, ignorante e prepotente_ sem o mínimo de sensibilidade e respeito pelos outros.

Fato.

Acomodei-me silenciosamente de forma quase invisível num cantinho rente à porta – para no caso de precisar _bater em retirada_ –, saltando de susto ao escutar o som da mesma ser fechada num estrondo pelo Cullen, o qual passou de jeito grosseiro por mim como se eu não fosse nada e seguiu em direção a uma outra sala, agarrando pelo caminho uma toalha branca de aparência felpuda, usando-a para retirar toda a umidade do cabelo.

Foi então que dando uma maior atenção à cena, reparei que ele estava todo _encharcado,_ trajando uma calça de moletom negra e uma fina camisa branca; seus pés alongados, descalços e claros fazendo um engraçado ruído tipicamente infantil de encontro ao chão.

A cena seria bizarra se não fosse tão desconcertante – e _prazeroso_ – acompanhar as gotículas de água percorrem um sinuoso e _excitante_ caminho de sua nuca até as costas firmes e largas, escorrendo pelo dorso bem trabalhado, passeando pelas saliências milimétricas daqueles músculos esculpidos por bastante treino.

_Bendita camisa branca..._

Minhas mãos começaram a arder de ansiedade, um desejo instintivo de tocar naquela perfeição apenas para averiguar se era mesmo real. Meus olhos foram baixando com extrema lentidão, analisando cada pedaço de seu corpo sensual praticamente exposto de uma forma que nunca me dera ao trabalho de reparar, graças à cobertura protetora do terno _Armani_.

- Dá pra ser mais lenta? – questionou antipático, parando em frente a uma sala.

Assim que entramos no cômodo, as luzes e o ar condicionado ligaram automaticamente.

Se eu achava que a sala de estar era repleta de livros, o escritório dele parecia a própria réplica da _Biblioteca do Congresso_**_;_ a quantidade de documentos, arquivos históricos, científicos, filosóficos e livros raros ali era absurda, de longe consegui identificar alguns cujo valor era inestimável.

Corri os olhos pelas quilométricas estantes, ligeiramente perdida e encantada com o acervo rico à minha frente, a necessidade de folhear aquelas páginas repletas de conhecimento e mergulhar nas palavras ali escritas me guiando. E pé ante pé segui, sem perceber, em direção à prateleira mais próxima sendo, de imediato, freada por um incômodo e forçado limpar de garganta.

"_Claro, por que esse cara aproveita qualquer oportunidade pra cortar o meu barato"_ – pensei revirando os olhos e bufando frustrada.

- Então... _Senhorita Swan_ – pontuou com um desdém pra lá de descarado – acomode-se e faça o favor de não tocar em nada.

Recomendouem tom condescendente enquanto eu me sentava em um macio estofado forrado por couro negro, dando uma rápida escaneada na mesa de carvalho antigo sobre a qual repousava um laptop e uma gigantesca e desorganizada pilha de papéis em branco, rabiscados, pautas de reuniões, rascunhos de contratos e blocos de notas.

Em meio àquele mar de pura bagunça – como se eu pudesse mesmo falar algo – vislumbrei uma intocada caneca de café ainda fumegante, lápis e uma garrafa de uísque bem na borda da escrivaninha.

Ao que tudo indicava ele estava trabalhando arduamente em _algo_ de suma importância, só não fazia ideia do quê.

Engraçado como _tudo_ ao redor de Edward Cullen parecia ter conotação misteriosa ou uma espécie de 'aura' quase transcendental. Ele era, no sentido literal da palavra, um _enigma_. O pouco contato que tive com sua família não me ajudara em nada a entendê-lo, o próprio irmão e cunhado pareciam não ter muita ciência de seus verdadeiros negócios, estratégias e artimanhas.

Reza a lenda que sempre que uma difícil transação estava prestes a ser realizada ou quando se era previsível a derrota iminente, apelava-se para Edward Cullen como último recurso.

Em poucas horas um documento crucial ou contrato bilionário, impossível de ser celebrado, aparecia _misteriosamente_ assinado; os investimentos e lucros esperados começavam a adentrar nos cofres da Empresa Cullen aos montantes, como por encanto.

Essa atmosfera indecifrável ao redor do _chefão _apenas atiçava o arguto bichinho da curiosidade latente em meu íntimo; eu queria, ou melhor, ansiava urgente por saber mais, compreender os significados e a inumana ausência de margem de erro por trás das atitudes tão bem planejadas daquele homem.

Por mais que detestasse admitir, _tudo_ ao redor dele me atraía, me capturava a atenção de um modo impossível de se escapar; simplesmente não me via trabalhando em nenhum outro lugar, mas ao lado _dele_.

Essa era minha única opção de chegar aonde eu queria, não haveria segunda chance.

- Levando em conta que você fez a _gentileza_ de importunar meu trabalho, agora vai ter de aguardar até que eu termine – asseverou grosseiro como sempre.

Sem nenhum espaço para resposta ele acomodou-se em sua escrivaninha, mexeu em um controle remoto ativando uma tranqüila melodia de Beethoven e trancou-se em seu _insano mundinho secreto_, iniciando um frenético e furioso bater de teclas, as quais ressoavam ininterruptamente no amplo espaço da biblioteca particular.

Remexi-me desajeitada no sofá, fazendo o couro soltar um constrangedor barulhinho _flatulento_, que para a minha surpresa e alívio, não incomodou o chefe em nada, tamanho o grau de sua concentração.

Voltei a encarar boquiaberta a coleção invejável e bilionária ali dentro, imaginando quantos anos de árdua dedicação ele deve ter passado lendo, pesquisando e montando seu acervo pessoal de informações.

Gostando eu ou não, Edward Cullen era _incrível_ e merecia crédito por todo esforço e tempo despendidos ali. Afinal, poucas pessoas se _comprometiam_ tão seriamente com algo na vida, como ele parecia estar com seus próprios objetivos; e por alguma razão alienígena eu tinha o estranho pressentimento de que _algo mais_ se ocultava por trás dessas prateleiras bem organizadas.

Ainda observando as redondezas, notei no canto à parte das estantes de livros um acervo de CDs variados e discos de vinil raros, além de um pomposo piano negro de cauda longa, exibindo-se ostentoso e brilhante logo acima de uma elevação no piso de linóleo.

"_Será que ele ainda toca?" – _pensei buscando representar na mente a figura do _grosso, imbecil e prepotente _Dr. Cullen sentado elegante e sedutoramente em frente ao piano e tocando a mais bela e emocionante das sinfonias.

"_Não mesmo, é preciso muita sensibilidade pra isso" _– deduzi ocultando uma risada desdenhosa. Afinal era impossível conceber a ideia desse _cavalo batizado_ possuir um lado sensível e humanizado.

Pelo menos não nessa dimensão espaço temporal.

Após passar não sei quanto tempo me questionando sobre a possível existência de sensibilidade e delicadeza no dicionário da _besta fera_, comecei a sentir meu cérebro nebular – graças ao enorme esforço mental de tentar associar coisas tão contraditórias –. E sem perceber fui surpreendida por sua voz trovejante me chamando de volta à realidade.

- Comece a se defender _Swan, _afinal se você se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui me _encher o saco,_ suponho que queira fazer o serviço completo_ –_ demandou com desgosto enquanto se erguia detrás da escrivaninha e caminhava rumo à frente da mesma, apoiando-se calmamente na borda de madeira e por fim cruzando uma perna na outra.

Sua postura altiva e o olhar inquisidor não estavam ajudando em nada a manter minha calma, reorganizar as ideias e mandar ver nos argumentos.

De pronto soltei um suspiro cansado, limpei o anômalo suor gelado da testa colocando uma teimosa mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e cacei dentro da mochila as pastas com os documentos devidamente catalogados.

- Não tenho a noite inteira, ande logo com isso, _mulher_ – urgiu ríspido – ao contrário de alguns _folgados imbecis_ que amam chamar estranhos para os apartamentos alheios às vinte e duas horas de uma noite de sábado, eu tenho muito que fazer.

_Impressão minha ou ele estava falando do irmão? _

_Ô sujeitinho amargo..._

_Tadinho, tão lindo..._

De imediato ele pareceu notar meu absoluto desconforto e aproveitando o momento de fraqueza – a maldita brecha exposta bem à sua frente como uma oferenda ao sacrifício – vi uma satisfeita expressão zombeteira e petulante tomar conta de sua face.

O _maldito_ estava me sacaneando na cara dura, ansiando que eu me embolasse em palavras e gestos, enfiasse os pés pelas mãos e entrasse em pânico total bem diante de seus olhos impassíveis, da mesma forma sádica que ele fazia com todos os outros pobres coitados a que vulgarmente chamava de subordinados.

Mas não, eu não lhe daria o _prazer._

E com um pedido velado aos Céus, roguei que o Ser Supremo lá no alto me ajudasse, por que essa _missão_ ia dar um_ puta_ trabalho.

Não sabia bem o motivo, mas minha intuição feminina dizia que o papo de hoje seria extremamente _doloroso._

_Literalmente..._

**Continua...**

**

* * *

****Notas:**

***Teoria da Informação: **também conhecida como ou _Teoria matemática da comunicação; _é um ramo da teoria da probabilidade e da matemática estatística que trabalha com sistemas de comunicação, transmissão de dados, criptografia, codificação, dentre outros.

****Biblioteca do Congresso: **segundo o livro dos recordes é a maior biblioteca dos EUA e a segunda maior do mundo. Localiza-se na capital, Washington DC, possui mais de 130 milhões de itens e diversos materiais impressos em mais de 470 idiomas. O acervo inclui todo o tipo de informação sobre os mais diversificados ramos da ciência, incluindo textos históricos, filosóficos e literários.

* * *

**N/A: Então meus queridos, espero que tenham curtido esse pequeno capítulo com uma minúscula amostra do que vai rolar na esperada 'visita' da Bells ao antro da besta!**

**Para a total alegria de vocês ALGUNS CAPÍTULOS JÁ ESTÃO PRONTOS! **

**Exato, vocês não leram errado, estou com algumas postagens encaminhadas por que não quero deixar mais ninguém insatisfeito!**

**Gostaria muito de saber o que acharam do capítulo, me mandem vossas teorias!**

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**__** CENAS CALIENTES, AMEAÇAS E MAIS NEGÓCIOS OBSCUROS!**_

**Daqui a exatos 15 dias eu posto o capítulo novo, preparem seus corações, pois a fera selvagem mostrará todo o seu poder de intimidação e sedução...**

**Quero mandar um abraço especial por Drigo Reis por ter betado o capítulo! *beijinhos pra tu, meu querido***

**Galera, muito obrigada pelo apoio, ele é essencial para o meu processo criativo!**

**AMU VCS!**

**Até dia 05/07**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

**

* * *

****N/B: O que posso dizer? PUTA QUE PARIU! Desculpa a quem esta lendo isso, mas eu deveria ter sido informado que a minha auto estima iria para o fundo do poço ao aceitar ser beta. UASHASHUASUHASUHASHUSHUAS Caramba, como você é manipuladora, eu quase me senti na pele da Bella, e ao mesmo tempo na pele do Edward e na pele do cenario, e tudo ao mesmo tempo. HUHUASHUASUHAS Eu adorei o capitulo, e tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar ainda mais. Aproveitem.**

**A cada review que os leitores deixam de mandar, uma ficwriter ao redor do mundo **_**cai morta!**_

**CAMPANHA: Salvem uma autora!**

**Cliquem no botãozinho sexy abaixo **

***quem sabe o Boss não lhes faz uma deliciosa visitinha noturna?***


	13. Encarando a Fera Parte 2

**N/A: Oi galerinha linda! Como prometido aí está o capítulo novo; quero agradecer a todos pelo enorme apoio! **

**Sério gente, só chegamos até aqui por causa da força e do carinho de vocês!**

**Obrigada!**

**Muitos me questionaram sobre o romance deles, serei honesta: eles não vão morrer de amores logo de cara *os flertes, as indiretas e a tensão sexual estará a mais de mil, isso eu garanto* eles ainda têm muito o que descobrir um sobre o outro!**

**Sobre o capítulo, só digo isso: as coisas estão começando a se agitar *em todos os sentidos***

**PS.: O segredo está nos detalhes, fica a dica!**

**

* * *

**

_**~ ~ Respondendo Reviews ~ ~**_

_**Lu: **__oi amore! Bem, a demora é por que estou em provas e não terei tempo de escrever durante algumas semanas, por isso preciso desse prazo pra poder adiantar a fic e não os fazer esperar mais! Er... desculpe te matar de curiosidade! Espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**Ana BHh: **__hey amore! Aushaushauhs, se eu te disser que a galera amou essa frase você acredita? Num é? Dois loucos totalmente opostos que de algum jeito absurdo acabarão metidos nas mais lunáticas aventuras e no mais fogoso dos romances aushausha. Poxa, tu sentiu falta só da fic... *autora se sentindo desprezada* auhuashahu, me alegra saber que você realmente gosta do meu jeito estranho de escrever! Capítulo novo on, espero que te agrade tanto quanto o outro! BJIN_

_**Polly: **__Oi florzinha! Sim mais um capítulo novinho em folha! Essa conversa será no mínimo... interessante auhsuashua! Poxa, James fez sucesso mesmo hein?*tou besta aqui* boa leitura gatinha BJIN_

_**Nathalia: **__Oh hai HONEY BEE! __Pois é né? Tudo faz parte da estratégia de marketing! Bem... a conversinha deles será interessante sabe? Bella não tem nada de tonta isso eu digo! Capítulo novo on, espero que goste BJIN^^_

_**By: **__hey gata! Fico muito contente por você gostar da fic viu? *é um prazer te ter por aqui* e não se preocupe... tardo, mas não falho... jamais abandonarei minhas fics *especialmente essa que está tão armada na minha cabeça*! Capítulo novo on, espero que te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Aninhacullen: **__Olá fofinha! Me alegra muito saber que você gosta da fic e para provar que agora sou assídua... aí está o capítulo novo! Espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Letciada intrisceca: **__hey amore! Pois é né? Coisas boas um dia acabam uahssushau! Mas relaxa, você vai descobrir logo logo como foi o clima desse papo dos dois *teeeeeeeeeenso* uasuashhau o que importa é você estar por aqui! Boa leitura BJIN^^_

_**Julianne: **__Hey July! *posso te chamar assim?* que bom que tu gostou do capítulo, espero que o novo também te agrade viu? BJIN^^_

_**Olvia: **__olá gataaaaaaaaaa! Pois é, promessa cumprida tá vendo? Uashsusshahus UI gata, agora me deu frio na barriga de postar viu? E se não tiver bom o bastante? *acode papai* na verdade essas mini cenas quentes são só aperitivo pro que está prestes a aparecer por aqui, então nem se preocupe viu? Ausshuasha GATA essa arma secreta vai dar taaanto o que falar *tou até vendo a cara dos personagens uahuahsa* capítulo novo on, espero não te decepcionar! BJIN^^_

_**Nikka: **__hey gata! Como vai? E pode deixar que eu continuo sim! Uau, sério que você acha mesmo isso? *autora encabulada* muito obrigada viu? Espero que também goste desse capítulo! BJIN^^_

_**lucia87: **__Sweetie! Saudades absurdas de tuuuu! Como se atreve a me largar assim ao léu? *desnaturada* uahsushau relaxa que o amargor desse gostosão vai passar quando tu menos esperar uasshuash! Capítulo novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Gabi: **__hey bibi *posso te chamar assim? Posso posso posso?* ow gata, fico mega emocionada por você gostar da fic *sério mesmo* deixa eu te contar meu segredo: esse Ed mau me deixa louca *eita cara gostoso Mel Dels me acode* e a Bellinha não é assim tão indefesa como parece não viu? NÃO SE DEIXE ENGANAR! Capítulo novo on, espero que goste BJIN^^_

_**Lineh: **__Amore mioooooooo! Como andas chica? Gata, vou te revelar um pequeno segredo: como estamos no comecinho da fic *acredite se quiser, ainda tem muita água pra rolar por aqui* esses momentos 'quentes' entre nossos heróis não passam de brincadeira de criança comparado com o que eu realmente pretendo pra essa fic. Como já disse antes, as coisas não ficarão só nesse clima ameno e divertido... coisas mais intensas acontecerão uasshauhsuas. *melhor eu parar por aqui* capítulo novo on, espero que goste BJIN^^_

_**ROBERTA MASEN CULLEN: **__hey kitten! __Uaaaau gata! Me sinto completamente honrada por saber que você realmente gosta da minha escrita *obrigada pela força e pelo carinho* e daqui a alguns dias postarei em A ESCOLHIDA! *semanas na verdade, ainda estou em provas... centenas delas, então primeiro eu passo de período, depois eu escrevo aushuashauh* uau gata, assim você me faz me mata de tanta felicidade, sério mesmo *autora começando a fungar e soluçar de emoção* auhsuahsa! Capítulo novo on, espero que te agrade viu? BJIN^^_

_**Fever Angel: **__MY ANGEEEEEEEEEL! Parece que faz séculos que não nos falamos uahsuashauh! Tudo bem contigo? Huhhu sério que tu gostou? Isso me alegra hehe nossa fera sexy e poderosa é pra lá de bem instruída né não? *até demais pro meu gosto¬¬'* pode apostar que continuarei sim a fic *eu amu escrevê-la* às vezes não nem a falta de inspiração, é a falta de confiança, é o receio de que não esteja bom o suficiente *nunca está* é a insegurança de não ter transmitido tudo da forma que eu queria e tals... nada de mais ausaush! Capítulo novo on! Espero que se divirta o lendo auhssuah BJIN^^_

**Para todos os leitores lindos e fofos que lêem a fic e não comentam *um dia descubro o motivo* sintam-se abraçados também! E por favor, mandem um sinal só pra eu saber que vocês estão por aí, que tal um **** ou um **** *fica a vosso critério hehe* **

**Valeu pela espera e por todo o suporte!**

**Boa Leitura^_^**

**ALERTA PARA CHEFES BRUTOS E MUITO GOSTOSOS!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Onze**

**Encarando a Fera**

**(Parte 2)**

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**_E com um pedido velado aos Céus, roguei que o Ser Supremo lá no alto me ajudasse, por que essa missão ia dar um puta trabalho._

_Não sabia bem o motivo, mas minha intuição feminina dizia que o papo de hoje seria extremamente doloroso._

_Literalmente..._

_

* * *

_

_**Doloroso**__:_

_Tudo aquilo que causa dor física ou moral; penoso; dorido; lastimoso._

Sem sombra de dúvida, aquele estava sendo um dos piores, mais estressantes, atordoantes, enervantes e enlouquecedores dias da minha vida – e olha que graças à minha 'sorte' já tive tantos que não dava nem para contar –.

Mas esse, não havia nem como classificá-lo em minha escala pessoal de desgraças.

Será que era tão difícil assim a sorte me sorrir ao menos uma única vez?

Por que as coisas não podiam ser um pouco mais simples pro meu lado?

Não.

O Universo fazia questão de demonstrar o quanto me odiava conspirando maquiavelicamente para que _tudo_ acabasse em _merda._

A prova concreta disso:

Edward _Filho de uma puta_ Cullen.

Ele tinha o dom de me comer o juízo e de atrapalhar minha vida.

Agora eu tinha certeza de que seu maior desejo no exato momento em que me encarava apoiado à mesa de madeira era:

Esganar, trucidar e esquartejar minha ilustre pessoa – não necessariamente nessa ordem –.

Ignorando as ameaças de morte lenta e tormentosa que emanavam de seu olhar assassino, respirei fundo prendendo desnecessariamente o ar, levantei-me incerta do sofá – torcendo para que minhas pernas não me traíssem naquele momento crucial – e caminhei de modo _semi estabanado_ em sua direção, esticando ao máximo o braço para lhe entregar os arquivos a uma _distância segura._

Nunca se sabe, vai que dava a louca e ele voava em cima de mim outra vez?

E ao invés de pegar logo a pasta, _o jumento_ fez o favor de passar alguns segundos encarando-a no ar de modo curioso como se a mesma fosse um _objeto voador não identificado_.

Até que num átimo, o _Dr. Delicadeza_ arrebatou com assombrosa violência os documentos de minha mão, fazendo com que eu me sobressaltasse e assumisse uma imediata postura defensiva.

Como esperado, ele não deu a mínima para minha reação e começou a folhear preguiçosa e estoicamente as páginas, como se aquilo tudo fosse a _baboseira_ mais _imprestável_ do planeta.

O que eu não daria para tirar a expressão arrogante daquela _carinha linda..._

Para minha total surpresa, por um milésimo de segundo, notei uma ruga surgir entre suas sobrancelhas; seus lábios crisparam minimamente enquanto os olhos atentos corriam frenéticos pelas linhas numa leitura para lá de dinâmica.

Talvez algo tivesse lhe chamado a atenção...

Porém tudo se passara numa fração de segundo, quando tornei a fitá-lo, a máscara frívola já estava de volta ao devido lugar; no instante seguinte ele já tinha fechado a pasta com um movimento brusco e a lançado de qualquer jeito em cima da escrivaninha, voltando-se para mim.

Senti os músculos tensos se retraírem de pânico, enquanto minha garganta seca começara a arranhar a cada golfada de ar tragada para dentro.

_E se eu estragasse tudo de novo?_

_E se ele me arruinasse?_

_Como eu iria viver?_

Meneei a cabeça num gesto rápido, cerrei os olhos visualizando em pensamentos a meta a ser cumprida, cada mínimo passo a ser executado e por fim a concretização da vitória.

Com o ânimo renovado, voltei a encarar a expressão impassível do homem, que agora me observava com um misto de curiosidade e desconfiança. Ele, como um bom jogador e estrategista, parecia compenetrado em prever minhas atitudes e jogadas seguintes.

- Já terminou o _ritual?_ Por que você só tem vinte minutos, se apresse antes que eu lhe _enxote_ daqui – ordenou impaciente, cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito.

Estava à beira e iniciar a tão aclamada defesa, as palavras meticulosamente escolhidas e sopesadas, coçando-se em ânsia para flutuarem lábios afora. Todavia, a linha de pensamentos que tanto planejei fora desfeita de súbito quando meus olhos bateram em seus braços nus semi flexionados.

Tudo se perdeu, minha concentração conjurada a tanto custo evanescera como se jamais estivesse presente, as únicas coisas as quais me encontrava plenamente focada eram...

_Bíceps..._

_Camisa branca..._

_Bíceps dentro da camisa branca... _

_Bíceps dentro da camisa branca apertada..._

_Bíceps dentro da camisa branca apertada e molhada..._

Sabia que eu estava hiperventilando, com certeza babando e encarando desavergonhadamente os _bíceps perfeitos_ de Edward Cullen flexionados de um modo tão sedutor e provocante que levaria até a mais puritana das freiras a incorrer em pecado capital.

Aos poucos senti a biblioteca tornar-se apertada e quente...

_Muito quente..._

Sentia-me numa verdadeira fornalha, era quase sufocante permanecer ali dentro com _o desgraçado_ executando _gestos_ _libidinosos _para cima de mim. Ele deveria ser preso por _atentado ao pudor. _

_Quem ele acha que é pra ficar por aí exibindo seus bíceps, tríceps e o diabo a quatro desse jeito?_

Tentei ao máximo disfarçar a desconfortante e súbita onda de _calor_ latejante e o _contrair selvagem_ de meu baixo ventre. E como uma luz no fim do túnel, resolvi _lorotar _coisas avulsas de modo a me fazer esquecer do _Deus grego das Trevas_ exibindo-se 'inocentemente' ante meus olhos, que naquele segundo esboçavam a _perversão_ do pior dos _predadores sexuais._

- Er... tá meio _quente _aqui né? – perguntei ao acaso, me abanando e descendo o zíper da jaqueta de couro, atirando-a em cima do sofá ao passo que desamassava minha camiseta e ajeitava o jeans rasgado.

Do nada ouvi algo parecido com um _rosnado_ sair dos lábios do Cullen, ou talvez tenha sido apenas _impressão,_ mas seus olhos completamente enegrecidos, vidrados nas minhas coxas e subindo devagar em direção ao meu busto não era impressão, disso eu tinha absoluta certeza.

_Sabia que devia ter me vestido como gente _– resmunguei em pensamentos – _agora ele acha que sou uma metaleira sem juízo!_

_Brilhante como sempre Isabella... _

Revirei os olhos e voltei a encarar o chefe, que parecia á beira de fazer uma _loucura,_ pois a forma que ele se segurava à madeira era firme e desesperada, como se estivesse tentando frear o corpo de seguir algum instinto – provavelmente a vontade assassina de dar cabo de minha existência –.

Um calafrio me varreu por inteiro; entretanto o que havia dentro daquelas orbes misteriosas não era somente raiva e desprezo, havia algo mais ali que eu não conseguia identificar; era instintivo e avassalador, quase incontrolável; a luta que ele parecia travar dentro de si era palpável; a forma como suas narinas inflavam em uma busca desalentada por ar, como seus dedos arranhavam a madeira tentando prender-se à mesma como se ela fosse uma bóia salva-vidas em meio ao oceano furioso.

E antes que eu pudesse sequer entender o que se passava, meu corpo involuntariamente, se aproximara do dele até que quase toda a distância entre nós fosse suprimida. Em resposta ouvi sua mandíbula trincar furiosa e os dentes rangerem; ainda assim não dei para trás, remanesci firme naquela posição.

Sentia-me bem, de um jeito inexplicável era como se todo o pavor e apreensão de antes fossem substituídos por uma inocente curiosidade, meu cérebro ignorava todos os gritos do lado racional para que mantivesse distância daquele homem, fugisse do perigo que ele e seus segredos representavam, do _mau agouro_ que indiretamente anunciavam.

Mas não, uma crescente ânsia de ultrapassar as muralhas ao redor dessa _criatura_ me compelia a seguir adiante, mesmo consciente de que era arriscado; algo me dizia que aquele seria um caminho sem volta, um beco sem saída.

Uma vez dado o primeiro passo não seria mais possível desistir.

Pela bilionésima vez meus olhos tornaram a percorrer toda a extensão daquele homem alto, viril, atraente e assustador. Não pude evitar uma forte mordida no lábio inferior quando cobicei acariciar aqueles músculos, sentir seu sangue sendo bombeado dentro das veias grossas e proeminentes, me deleitar em experimentar o gosto de seus lábios convidativos.

Um alto pigarrear me fez voltar à sala, e quando foquei na realidade, dei de cara com o olhar sínico e presunçoso do Cullen; se ele fosse _normal _com certeza estaria dando um sorriso bem safado e...

_Droga, ele sabia que eu estava encarando, e agora? _

_Por que raios não conseguia ser ao menos discreta?_

Ótimo, agora ele pensa que sou uma _maníaca sexual_ louca para agarrá-lo e _deflorá-lo_ dos modos mais sombrios existentes.

_Por que não? Soa até legal..._

_Você perdeu o juízo, Swan? Ele é inimigo, abre o teu olho..._

E parece que ouvindo meus pensamentos, o _Dr. Eu Me Acho Gostoso Cullen _se moveu de um jeito tão premeditado e indiscreto que fez a camisa já apertada parecer ainda mais apertada, enfatizando-lhe o torso sensual – se é que era mesmo possível –.

Graças a isso, por mero 'acidente' o fino pedaço de tecido branco subiu minimante, mas fora o bastante para proporcionar uma _maravilhosa_ visão de sua calça moletom pendendo para baixo de modo tão frouxo e perigoso que deveria ser _ilegal._

_Um verdadeiro atentado à sanidade das mulheres dessa nação de bem!_

Tudo o que eu podia pensar era no _abençoado _'V' esculpido ali, indicando o atiçante _caminho da felicidade_ que meus lábios estavam loucos para seguir a fim de alcançar o cobiçado _prêmio final,_ muito bem escondido dentro da calça folgada;

Um _puxãozinho_ e tudo ali iria abaixo.

Umedeci os lábios subitamente ressecados.

Minhas mãos formigavam para alcançar o cordão, desatar o nó fraco e _ele_estaria livre para _brincar _e...

- AHAM AHAM...

Escutei _alguém_ quase colocar as _tripas_ para fora.

- Até quando pretende ficar _me comendo _com olhos? – inquiriu _o ser irritante_, mais perto do que antes.

- D-Do q-que está falando? – gaguejei miseravelmente, sentindo meu rosto arder de vergonha; fato que o fez arquear a sobrancelha e me encarar incrédulo, para logo em seguida avançar com tudo.

_Oh não, de novo não..._

Dessa vez eu estava pronta, e antes que ele tivesse a chance de me _imprensar_ na parede mais próxima, fiz uma curva para o lado desviando do _armário em forma humana_, parando rente à escrivaninha, quase no exato local que ele ocupara instantes atrás.

- Correndo de mim, Swan? – interrogou irônico num tom quase _brincalhão._

- Não senhor, apenas mantendo uma distância segura – tagarelei desnecessariamente, me arrependendo logo depois.

A hipotética atmosfera 'amena' ali existente se dissipou como se jamais houvesse existido, trazendo de volta a tensão apavorante de minutos atrás.

- Quero me desculpar por tudo o que fiz, por favor, não me despeça – implorei sincera, encarando-o nos olhos com petulante intensidade.

- O que a faz pensar que eu lhe perdoaria após tudo o que me aprontou? Sem falar que eu jamais facilitaria as coisas – sussurrou em tom grave e macabro – Ainda assim deseja correr o risco de permanecer no emprego?

- Entendo minha situação, mas preciso _deste_ trabalho – pontuei decidida, inclinando-me para frente de modo a intensificar o contato ocular.

- _Prove _– desafiou.

Isso foi suficiente para despertar meu lado orgulhoso, que amava um bom desafio, e cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito sorri matreira e confiante.

- Você precisa de mim_, Doutor_.

- Como? – engasgou abismado – o que te faz pensar isso?

- Por que todo bom jogador precisa de um parceiro, alguém para lhe dar cobertura e segurar as pontas quando preciso.

- Devo supor que você se acha capaz disso? – inquiriu com escárnio, duvidando descaradamente de minha capacidade.

- Sou a sua melhor opção; dei uma olhada nos arquivos das assessoras anteriores a mim, nenhuma permaneceu mais do que um dia – ofeguei tentando não sufocar por falta de ar.

- Continue – exigiu voltando a se aproximar.

- Além do que, dei conta do serviço em tempo _record_, seu irmão e o Dr. Jasper apreciaram muito minha eficiência – e com um risinho vitorioso preparei-me para o _gran finale._

- Eu posso te dar _tudo_ o que necessita – sussurrei de encontro ao seu rosto.

Ao ouvir minhas palavras seus olhos antes frios e mortos brilharam de uma forma tão vivaz que jamais imaginei possível tamanha intensidade, afinal estava falando de Edward Cullen, o _homem de gelo._

_Nada_ nem _ninguém _poderiam afetá-lo...

- Você não sabe do que está falando, é só uma _fedelha_ imatura que não entende _porra_ nenhuma – cuspiu ríspidas palavras, as quais me atingiram com um soco certeiro no centro nervoso, deixando-me parcialmente sem fala.

Ainda assim remanesci na posição de ataque, e como todo pugilista profissional em momento de decisão, reforcei a base de defesa e lancei-me num contra-ataque direto.

- Garanto que não se arrependerá – sussurrei baixinho, assistindo-o se aproximar ainda mais numa ameaça velada para que eu desistisse.

Desnecessário revelar que foi em vão, ao fim estávamos quase _grudados _e nenhum dos dois arredava o pé, piscava ou fraquejava. Nosso olhar conectado e a respiração disforme era a única prova de que estávamos conscientes de algo em meio ao silêncio opressor que se instaurou.

Verde avançando diretamente sobre chocolate numa fúria implacável, ambas as cores devorando-se numa incansável e aparentemente infinita batalha aonde não se via vencedor.

Após lentos minutos ele cerrou os olhos insatisfeito, segurou a base do nariz esboçando uma careta irritada e suspirou dando o braço a torcer.

Sorri triunfante.

- Não cante vitória antes do tempo, Swan – cortou minha dança da alegria – isso é só o _começo_ de tudo. Um passo em falso e você estará _acabada._

Seu tom austero fez meu sangue gelar na mesma hora; comecei a relevar se fora mesmo uma ideia sensata insistir em me meter no caminho desse _sujeito,_ mas querendo eu ou não, esta era a única escolha restante.

- Conte comigo para _tudo,_ senhor – afirmei batendo continência.

- Não esquecerei destas palavras... agora RUA! – rosnou apontando veemente o corredor.

- Er... antes de ir, posso fazer uma pergunta? – inquiri com timidez, brincando pueril com meus próprios dedos.

- Seja rápida.

- Como conseguiu convencer os russos a firmarem o acordo após terem se negado? Andei pesquisando Her Sasha e até onde descobri, ele não é do tipo que volta atrás ou se convence fácil.

Esta era a dúvida que não me saía da cabeça desde quando tomei conhecimento da situação, fiquei horas a fio cogitando possíveis teorias e métodos de persuasão utilizados pelo Cullen.

Ainda assim não cheguei a lugar algum, uma vez que Ivanovitch era duro na queda, experiente veterano de guerra, e de acordo com minhas fontes mais confiáveis: antigo membro da _décima sétima diretoria_***_da_ extinta _KGB._

A questão é: o que Edward Cullen teria de tão importante a tratar com um ex-agente especializado em operações infiltradas e espionagem internacional?

Adoraria descobrir...

Quando estava prestes a seguir meu caminho para fora da biblioteca, convicta de que a pergunta não seria respondida em hipótese alguma, senti sua mão enorme e gelada se fechando ao redor de meu pulso, trazendo-me de volta ao lugar de antes. A maldita e atordoante corrente elétrica outra vez presente, pulsando violentamente entre nós.

Lenta como o serpentear deliberado e traiçoeiro de uma cascavel à espreita, sua mão foi subindo por meu braço direito, traçando uma mortal linha de fogo em toda a extensão tocada, terminando o percurso audacioso e torturante em meu pescoço, acariciando delicada e ameaçadoramente a minha jugular.

Em câmera lenta, seu nariz frio tocou o lóbulo de minha orelha – que ardia como brasa incandescente – brincou com meus cabelos soltos, inalando o cheiro das mechas desarrumadas de uma forma quase romântica se não fosse o ar tão _macabro_ daqueles simples toques.

"_FUJA!"_

Rugia o instinto de _auto-preservação_, mas tudo o que consegui fazer fora permanecer ali congelada no lugar, sentindo aquele _ser infâme_ brincar comigo como se eu fosse mais uma de suas incontáveis _marionetes._

Quando menos esperei seus lábios percorreram meu queixo e mandíbula, roçando em minha pele ardente até chegar ao ouvido, enquanto a outra mão continuava a acariciar gentilmente o pescoço, só que desta vez seus dedos subiram em direção à garganta, estacionando na região logo abaixo do queixo.

- Se eu lhe contasse... – sussurrou num tom melífluo e sedutor, mordiscando cruel o lóbulo altamente sensível, arrancando-me um audível gemido de prazer – teria de _matá-la._

Então tomei ciência do _ponto fatal_ em que ele estava apontando; um leve pressionar na _artéria carótida_ e o sangue teria seu fluxo comprometido, o pulso se reduziria drasticamente e eu cairia nos braços da inconsciência. Aplicando um pouco mais de força no mesmo local, o resultado seria _morte_ certa em menos de cinco minutos.

Arfei tentando conter um grito de pavor ante o perigo, procurei a todo custo me soltar daquele 'abraço' sutil e deliciosamente mortal, mas fora em vão.

Depois de mais alguns segundos de tortura silenciosa, toques ousados de seus lábios em regiões sensíveis de minha orelha e pescoço que jamais imaginei existirem, o _sádico detestável_ se deu por satisfeito e soltou-me a garganta, entretanto continuou a explorar meu rosto e cabelos com seus lábios macios e calorosos.

A potente fragrância masculina invadindo meu sistema, tal qual um obstinado convidado indesejado, deixando-me entorpecida e viciada; irrevogavelmente necessitada por mais.

Meu peito subia e descia em um ritmo convulso e descontrolado, enquanto sentia a _umidade _quente escorrer por entre as pernas _encharcando_ minha calcinha.

_Essa não..._

De repente vi que aqueles toques delicados, perigosos e sutis não eram absolutamente nada; uma parte de mim ansiava por muito mais, ao passo que o outro lado implorava para que parasse e me afastasse o máximo possível.

Em situações normais jamais permitiria esse tipo de atitude, seja homem ou mulher, mas eu simplesmente não possuía a força de vontade necessária para afastá-lo, era como se lá no fundo eu quisesse essas carícias, essa aura de tensão e segredos.

_O que está acontecendo comigo?_

E num súbito flash de consciência obtive a sanidade de dar um basta em tudo, e usando a última carta da noite, soltei outra pergunta.

- V-Você... ainda t-toca p-piano?

A resposta me pegou de surpresa.

E como se tivesse sido atingido por uma corrente de alta voltagem, Edward Cullen se retesou no lugar, tremeu de maneira violenta, seus dentes rangeram em meu ouvido e ele emitiu um rosnado furioso.

Antes que pudesse assimilar o motivo da repentina mudança ele empurrou-me com violência e me fuzilou com um olhar tão intenso e colérico que chegou a me deixar totalmente exposta.

Era como se ele visse a minha alma, violasse todos os segredos e dores mais ocultas; a concepção de senti-lo me _penetrar_ daquela forma odiosa e cruenta era excruciante, pungente.

A frieza e crueldade que emanavam de seus olhos eram tão perturbadoras que sem nem perceber me vi imersa em um assustador processo de copiosa tremedeira, seguido de pequenos soluços e arfadas.

Meu peito queimava, os pulmões rugiam por ar, enquanto eu remanescia estática, presa e hipnotizada pelo _homem._

Naquele instante descobri que _ele _era _mesmo _capaz de _tudo._

_Matar seria o de menos..._

_- _Fora – sibilou entre dentes.

- Como? – ofeguei, mal reconhecendo a voz fina e assustada que saiu de meus lábios.

- Eu disse FORA! – rugiu no auge da ira.

E sem me dar tempo de processar a frase, ele me agarrou pelo braço arrastando-me apartamento afora, mal dando tempo de pegar minhas coisas.

Quando reparei já estava na fora de seu _antro maldito_, o olhar odioso da fera injetado de cólera ainda me perseguindo; juro que sua pálpebra inferior tremulou em evidente sinal de _tique nervoso_ quando acenei com a mão dando um educado tchauzinho.

Antes de seguir o rumo de casa, lembrei do pacote de bolo em mãos.

_O QUE?_

_Merda..._

E girando hábil nos calcanhares corri em direção à porta – miraculosamente aberta – do apartamento, celebrando a chance de deixar minha _arma amansadora de feras _dentro do covil da _besta_.

Contudo, ao invés de me deparar com a penumbra lúgubre e aterradora do _ninho maléfico_, dei de cara com a porta.

_Literalmente..._

**Continua...**

**

* * *

****Nota:**

*****Décima Sétima diretoria da KGB: **a KGB foi a agência de informação e serviço secreto da antiga União Soviética. Sua organização era composta de direções cada qual especializada em serviços de determinada função, desde contra-espionagem, pesquisa, desenvolvimento tecnológico, até atentados, sequestros e assassinatos.

Dentre as várias subdiretorias em que foi dividida, a **Décima Sétima** era a encarregada da espionagem de cunho militar; composta por espiões de guerra que se infiltravam na força militar estrangeira em busca de informações.

* * *

**N/A: *Suspira* O que posso dizer? Coitada da nossa heroína *adoro ferrar com ela*, quando pensamos que está tudo bem, acontece algo... **

**Bem meus queridos, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo viu? E se pensam que a visita acabou, estão muitíssimo enganados!**

**## Perguntas que não querem calar: **

**-1) O que nosso **_**Hot Boss**_** quer com **_**Her Sasha**_** afinal? *deu pra perceber que o cara é bem suspeito* **

**-2) Por que **_**Ed Gatão**_** ficou tão afetado com a pergunta do piano? *viram como ele se estressou legal?***

**3) Nossa Bella começa a desconfiar das atividades suspeitas do chefe gatão, e agora? *será que isso vai prestar?**

**-4) Não acharam estranho a Bella ter identificado tão bem o golpe fatal na artéria carótida e ainda ter descoberto informações sigilosas sobre o ex-espião russo?**

**Pensem um pouco e me digam vocês!**

**- GALERA! Estou pensando em colocar **_**TRILHA SONORA**_** na fic * há um bom tempo que eu queria ter feito isso*, as músicas serão selecionadas de acordo com a situação de cada capítulo! *espero que apreciem a ideia***

*****_Mandem reviews_ com suas teorias *estou sempre louca pra saber o que se passa em vossas cabecinhas^^***

**_Capítulo novo_ daqui a 15 dias: _20/07_ *e minhas férias ainda não chegaram... shit***

**## _PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_**

**O Passeio no Antro da Besta continua...**

**Mais negócios obscuros e jogadas arriscadas!**

**NÃO PERCAM!**

_**** AVISO:**_

_**Nos final deste mês ou início do próximo *se tudo correr bem* pretendo postar para vocês, meus lindos e maravilhosos leitores, uma fic nova e um tanto diferente do que costumo escrever *muito diferente, na verdade*.**_

_**Preparem-se para um DARK EDWARD inesquecível!**_

_**Posso contar com o apoio de vocês?**_

**Agradecimentos especiais ao Drigo Reis linducho por ter betado e à minha querida Deh sumida!**

**Até dia 20/07**

**AMU VCS!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

**A cada review que os leitores deixam de mandar, uma ficwriter ao redor do mundo**_** morre por infelicidade crônica!**_

**CAMPANHA: Alegrem o coração da autora!**

**Cliquem no botãozinho sexy abaixo **

***e torçam para que o Boss dê uma bela **_**cheirada no cangote**_** de vocês***


	14. Encarando a Fera Parte 3

**N/A: Hello leitores lindos! Lamento muito por não ter postado no dia 20 como combinado; infelizmente tive de fazer uma **_**cirurgia**_**e fiquei um bom tempo em **_**repouso absoluto**_**, fora a **_**hemorragia **_**que tive, ou seja, nada de movimentos bruscos, muito menos computador. Mas aqui está o capítulo novo, espero de verdade que gostem e prometo que a partir do próximo capítulo disponibilizarei a trilha sonora.^^**

**Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas, vocês são demais!**

**

* * *

**_**~~Respondendo Reviews ~~**_

_**Polly: **__oi amore! Tudo bom? Pois é gata, Bella é mais sabida do que parece viu? Menina, ai que essa mordidinha mata uma hein? *calor* bem, espero que a Bellinha tenha sucesso, apesar de tudo né? Aushuasua! Capítulo novo on, espero que te agrade BJIN^^_

_**Leeh Scofield: **__hey baby, como vai? __Num é? Ed malvadão bem que enlouquece a mulherada uahsuahs! Que n/ao gosta de uma bad boy de vez em quando? Obrigada pela força! Capítulo novo on, espero que goste desse também BJIN^^_

_**Olvia: **__olá gatinha, como vai?sabe que eu adoro essa interação distorcida entre os nossos heróis? Asuhasuah Pode apostar gata, esse lance do piano ainda vai dar muito o que falar, pode apostar! Amore, só não coloquei trilha sonora por que não tive condições de selecionar tudo direitinho justamente por causa dessa cirurgia e da hemorragia que me deixaram muito fraca e acamada, mas próximo capítulo pode esperar que tem viu? *claro que respondo seu comentário, bobinha^^* BJIN^^_

_**Eduarda: **__oi Duda querida, tudo bem? Dessa vez eu nem tive culpa pelo atraso viu? Esse lance de cirurgia, pontos se abrindo, autora definhando por causa de hemorragia... isso é chato pra caraca! Mas estou melhor^^ capítulo novo on, espero que esse também te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Naiara: **__hey Mai *posso te chamar assim?* nossa gatinha, fico muito lisonjeada por você gostar da fic! Prometo continuar a fazer o melhor e dar pra vocês sempre capítulos de qualidade! Espero que goste do novo! A gente se fala BJIN^^_

_**dianna von rockeffelller: **__hey amoreeee, tudo bom? __Nossa, ficarei te devendo a trilha Sonora viu? Só no próximo agora uahsuahs! Quem não tem um treco com esse bonitão dando uma cheirada no cangote e outras cositas más? Ushuahsua! UAU, vou caprichar mesmo na trilha viu? *A ESCOLHIDA também tem trilha^^* Capítulo novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Lu: **__Hey fofinha! Tudo bem contigo?Prometo fazer o possível pra postar toda semana, mas em minhas condições de saúde atuais vai ser meio difícil, como eu disse antes, fiz uma cirurgia e por acidente me mexi demais e uns pontos se soltaram, resultado hemorragia. Tou viva ok? Uasshua capítulo novo on, espero que goste BJIN^^_

_**ROBERTA MASEN CULLEN: **__Gatinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que saudades de tu! Como vai a vida? Ow flor, me emociona saber que você gosta tanto assim da fic *aproveita e passa nas outras, são pequeninas* esse Boss é uma delícia não?Ah si, quanto a A ESCOLHIDA, o capítulo está pronto, nas mãos da beta, só falta ela me mandar de volta que eu posto ok? *tem trilha sonora* uashauh capítulo novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Fever Angel: **__My Angeeeeel! Como vai? Que saudades! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo viu? *cá entre nós, eu queria tudo e não só os bíceps ausshaus* Uau amore, obrigada pela força, de verdade, preciso parar de ser tão noiada com essas coisas uasshahsua* pois é... a coistada 'beijou' a porta com muito gosto aushauhs! Sims sim, em breve teremos um interessante Darkward pra fazer os coraçõezinhos tremerem e se excitarem pra valer aushauhsau! Obrigada por tudo! Espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**Lineh: **__hey gatinhaaa! Como vai? Não é menina? Quando você pensa que já tem muito mistério, aparece mais outro uahssuashau! Ah sim, o passado de ambos é um pouco trágico, no próximo capítulo pretendo escrever uma passagem sobre a infância da Bella! Capítulo novo on, espero que goste BJIN^^_

_**Duda R: **__Dudinhaaaaaaaaaaaaa *posso te chamar assim? É por que já tem uma Duda aqui sabe?* primeiro quero te dar as boas vindas à minha humilde fic, espero que fiquemos juntas até o fim! Capítulo novo on, espero que goste asuhahs obrigada pela força, a gente se fala, BJIN^^_

_**Nathyzenha: **__olá minha querida, primeiro quero te dar as boas vindas à minha humilde e louca fic! Fico muito contente por saber que você gostou do enredo da estória e torça para que continuemos juntas até o final! O atraso na atualização foi por causa da cirurgia que fiz, precisei ficar de repouso absoluto *estou no computador agora de desobediente que sou* uau fique à vontade pra ler as outras fics e muito obrigada pelo seu carinho! Aguardo ansiosamente as suas reviews! Nos falamos em breve BJIN^^_

_**Laiscullenvoltando do alem: **__hey fofinha *adorei seu nome viu? Muito original* acho que nãoooo, Bella aprendeu as coisas que sabe com outras pessoas *quem será? Ausaushau* sim, o piano ainda tem muito o que revelar! Capítulo novo on, espero que goste, a gente se fala em breve BJIN^^_

_**GaabiOliveira: **__hello baby! Me alegra muito saber que você gostou do que leu! Capítulo novo on, espero que esse também te agrade viu? BJIN^^_

_**Nathalia HB: **__oooooooooh MY HONEY BEE! __Nossa amore, você sabe mesmo como me colocar pra cima hein? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo viu? Realmente gosto de saber que consegui fazer os leitores se imaginarem no lugar da personagem, pois essa é uma das minhas intenções, fazer com que você possa criar a situação na sua cabeça e se ver nela! Boas noticias, A ESCOLHIDA deve chegar essa semana ehehe! Capítulo novo on, espero que goste BJIN^^ _

_**Bellinha Cullen: **__Olha gata, eu realmente lamento muito, dessa vez eu não tive culpa, me operei e tive umas complicações na cicatrização, fiquei em repouso absoluto e sem poder me mover muito. Farei o melhor pra postar nas datas certas, mas às vezes fica difícil porque nem sempre o site aceita os documentos e nem sempre meus betas ajeitar o capítulo a tempo. Sinto muito pela demora. Espero que goste do capítulo novo BJIN^^_

**Galerinha linda que mandou reviews e me fez feliz, deixo aqui meus agradecimentos e abraços, aos que leram e não mandaram reviews, sintam-se também abraçados!**

**Boa Leitura^_^**

**

* * *

****Capítulo Onze**

**Encarando a Fera**

**(Parte 3)**

**Bella POV**

_E girando hábil nos calcanhares corri em direção à porta – miraculosamente aberta – do apartamento, celebrando a chance de deixar minha arma amansadora de feras dentro do covil da besta._

_Contudo, ao invés de me deparar com a penumbra lúgubre e aterradora do ninho maléfico, dei de cara com a porta._

_Literalmente..._

_

* * *

_O Universo inteiro girava num caos maciço e disforme; explosões cósmicas, nebulosas e constelações inundavam meu cérebro numa torrente de imagens borradas e fugazes. O pungente latejar na região frontal da cabeça me fez recobrar parte da consciência, tirando-me daquela loucura sideral e tragando-me de volta ao plano terrestre.

O som apaziguador de música clássica tocando ao longe...

Um grave _sussurrar preocupado_ de uma voz rouca e passível...

Um leve roçar de _dedos frios_ em meu rosto...

Frio...

Dor lancinante...

Chefe...

Desculpas...

Arma...

Porta acertando em cheio minha testa...

Num átimo abri os olhos e me sentei bruscamente, desfalecendo logo em seguida graças à tontura; e ao invés de me deparar com a superfície dura e fria do tão esperado chão, minhas costas chocaram-se contra a suavidade de almofadas cheirosas e aconchegantes de um sofá pomposo.

- Já era hora – a voz grave e irritada ressoou em meus ouvidos.

- O que houve? – perguntei ainda meio grogue.

- Você tentou 'beijar' a porta – respondeu desdenhoso, enfatizando as aspas.

- MENTIRA! – gritei em súbita revolta; fragmentos do infeliz acidente retornando pouco a pouco – Você viu que eu queria te dizer algo e ainda assim _meteu_ a _maldita_ _porta_ na minha testa com força total. SEU _DOENTE!_

- Claro, por que eu ia _mesmo_ prever a sua corrida desenfreada rumo aos _meus braços_ – ironizou revirando os olhos – Pare de agir feito _mulherzinha, _está me dando nos nervos.

- Onde está o meu pacote? – inquiri nervosa, temendo que o _bolo_ tivesse sofrido algum dano.

- Logo ali – apontou com a cabeça para uma embalagem amassada em cima da mesa – agora que você está consciente, o que acha de se mandar da minha casa? Estou cansado de olhar para essa sua cara de _demente._

- Obrigada pela _preocupação_ com o meu bem-estar, _chefinho_ – rosnei entre dentes, me erguendo devagar de modo a não desmaiar e cerrando os punhos com força, numa tentativa árdua de não socar-lhe a _fuça _ali mesmo.

- A propósito, o pacote é seu; um pedido de desculpas pelos transtornos – sibilei enervada, agarrando minha bolsa enquanto praticamente voava para bem longe daquele _desgraçado insensível._

Para variar um pouco, o _Dr. Boa Educação_ não se deu sequer ao trabalho de me acompanhar até a porta de sua _Mansão dos horrores_. Ao contrário, o _imbecil_ fez questão de soltar centenas de imprecações audíveis para cima de mim, enfatizando o quão retardada e desagradável eu era.

Normalmente eu teria voltado e armado o maior_ barraco_, jogando-lhe na cara tudo o que estava entalado na garganta, mas não. Estava esgotada demais para isso, o dia fora trabalhoso, minhas energias foram drenadas do corpo e eu mal me suportava em pé.

Precisava com urgência deitar na cama e _apagar_ por no mínimo uma semana.

Incrível como _dois dias_ na presença desse _infeliz_ acabava com qualquer ser humano.

Possuía a leve desconfiança de que ele era um _bruxo das trevas_ que abusava de seu disfarce descarado de _empresário multimilionário gostosão_ apenas para espalhar sua magia obscura pela sociedade caótica e assim _dominar o mundo._

Pronto, resolvido o mistério.

- Obrigada pelo papo 'agradável'... _Doutor _– retorqui fazendo cara feia, batendo a porta com força atrás de mim.

- Senhorita Swan? – chamou a voz mais nojenta e detestável do planeta.

E com a letargia de um zumbi que acaba de se levantar da cripta, parei a euforia do _salve-se quem puder_ e virei – muito à contra gosto – a fim de encarar o Cullen, completamente a postos para retomar ao meu ritmo de _escapada do antro infernal_, sentindo-me num verdadeiro filme de terror, onde a moçinha pura e indefesa foge desesperada do monstro sedento em seu encalço.

- Esta é a MINHA casa, portanto NUNCA mais se atreva a aparecer aqui sem o MEU consentimento, fui claro? – sussurrou numa mortal voz agourenta que me fez engolir em seco e perder o fôlego.

- S-Sinto muito, eu s-só queria a-ajudar e...

- De boas intenções o _inferno_ está cheio. Se sabe o que é bom pra você, fique bem _longe_ daqui.

- S-Sim senhor – respondi em meio à tremedeira dos dentes, esmurrando-me em pensamentos por demonstrar sinal de fraqueza.

Definitivamente, será que tinha como uma pessoa ser mais intragável e repugnante do que Edward Cullen?

Acho que não.

_Essa seria uma __longa__ parceria..._

_

* * *

_Não soube com exatidão quanto tempo se passara desde que escapei daquele _covil amaldiçoado_, uma vez que o caminho até minha casa se passara surpreendentemente rápido, apenas as imagens borradas da nublada noite nova iorquina lembrando-me de que estava em um carro em movimento.

Como de praxe, tomei um refrescante _chuvisco_ _gelado_ na hora de abastecer a chevy no posto de gasolina – nada de anormal, considerando a minha _sorte dos diabos_ –.

Girei a chave enferrujada, escancarando a porta do apartamento escuro e silencioso com um medonho ranger de madeira, sendo recebida por uma gigante bola de pelos acinzentados saltando em pleno ar e jogando-se diretamente em cima de mim.

Com um baque surdo fomos ao chão, as mordidinhas e ganidos desesperados de James demonstrando o quão nervoso ele estava. O acariciei um pouco em meio à usual avalanche de lambidas de boas-vindas, lamentando pela demora e a toda a preocupação causada.

Tentei me reerguer, mas a repentina _fraqueza_ não permitira.

Vendo meu esforço, James usou sua força para ajudar, puxando-me pela manga da jaqueta.

- Estou bem, _garoto_ – afirmei numa voz débil.

Fato que fez _meu menino_ abanar o focinho contorcido de preocupação, bufar incrédulo e por fim me guiar resignadamente até o quarto, ao passo que eu insistia para nós dois que tudo estava ótimo.

Sem mais cerimônias ou fingimento, larguei todas as coisas no chão e joguei com tudo o corpo dolorido em cima da cama sem nem ao menos retirar a roupa molhada, plenamente agradecida por sentir os músculos tensos começarem a relaxar à medida que James ia puxando meu tênis e meias dos pés, acariciando-os com o focinho e a língua numa tentativa de minorar todo o _stress._

Sorri contente ante a delicadeza do meu _filho_, pensando no quão maravilhoso seria se _a besta quadrada_ do meu chefe possuísse metade da doçura e presteza do James. Não só as assessoras e demais empregados traumatizados, mas o Universo inteiro com certeza iria agradecer.

E antes de me entregar aos braços preternaturais da inconsciência, senti lençóis cobrindo-me delicadamente o corpo; com um esforço sobre humano abri um dos olhos apenas para dar de cara com James observando-me atento ao lado da cama, sua expressão _angustiada,_ olhinhos azuis brilhantes e implorativos como sempre derretendo o meu coração.

Com uma piscadela marota, dei-me por vencida e permiti que o enorme husky siberiano se aninhasse no espaço ao final da cama de casal, aquecendo meus pés gelados e doloridos.

- Boa noite _bebê_ – sussurrei em meio a escuridão, recebendo um _latido_ animado em resposta.

Virei a cabeça para o outro lado, notando o galo na testa _cantar_ alto quando a rocei de encontro ao travesseiro macio. Passei a mão no calombo e fiz uma careta ao sentir o tamanho da saliência ali formada. Se já estava desse jeito agora, imagina amanhã de manhã.

Empurrando todas as memórias e transtornos ocorridos nos últimos dias para um canto bem obscuro da mente, respirei fundo inalando o cheirinho refrescante e agradável de_ lavanda_ nos lençóis, cheiro este que sempre me acompanhou desde que me entendi por gente.

O mesmo cheiro que permeava as roupas de _Reneé._

_Lavanda..._

Com doces lembranças de um passado longínquo, o denso véu _púrpura_ da inconsciência aproximou-se devagar e me arrebatou num só golpe, transportando-me para a desconhecida dimensão transcendental do mundo onírico, onde o impossível tornava-se possível e os desejos mais ocultos viravam realidade.

Sob a guarda de duas intensas _esmeraldas enigmáticas,_ tudo ao meu redor foi se apagando.

_As trevas e o frio cortante voltaram a imperar..._

**Edward POV**

Eu estava bravo, ou melhor, extremamente _puto_ da vida, louco para quebrar a cara do primeiro que aparecesse em minha frente.

_Especialmente se o tal 'indivíduo' fosse um Emmet Folgado Cullen da vida... _– pensei enervado, enquanto rasgava violentamente a embalagem misteriosa em cima da mesa.

A careta de evidente dúvida e incredulidade se formando quando reparei no conteúdo.

Uma _aparentemente_ saborosa torta de chocolate com morangos, e um tremido pedido de desculpas escrito com leite condensado.

_E voltamos às cafonices de pés rapados desesperados... _

Com um movimento de total relutância, apanhei a faca e um prato, cortei uma fina fatia e a cheirei em busca qualquer indício de substância suspeita. Afinal, após tudo o que a _maluca _me fizera, tentativa de _envenenamento_ não seria nenhuma surpresa.

Não dava para confiar nas palavras das pessoas.

Dando ouvidos ao instintivo chamado do estômago, experimentei um pedaçinho e pela primeira vez em anos, me senti no _céu._

A torta era simplesmente a melhor que eu já tinha experimentado na vida – e isso vindo de alguém que já provara todo o tipo de comida ao redor do mundo, desde as mais sofisticadas até as mais bizarras, poderia ser considerado um _puta_ elogio –.

A textura macia quase derretendo dentro da boca, o gosto do chocolate misturado com leite e morango me fazendo ter _espamos_ tamanho o _júbilo_ proporcionado.

_E não é que retarda sabia fazer algo decente? _

Devorando lentamente aquele _manjar dos deuses_, comecei a repassar tudo o que me ocorrera até então.

O dia fora tranquilo – na medida do possível –, as coisas iniciaram bem, entretanto fatos novos e preocupantes foram eliminando toda a atmosfera de calmaria, e para completar o estado de plena exasperação em que me encontrava, a _última _pessoa a qual desejava ver apareceu à minha porta.

_A_ _rapariga desgraçada..._

Só podia ser obra de Emmett, o _troglodita imbecil._

Quantas vezes teria de enfatizar que não queria intromissões em minha vida e...

**PRIIIIIIIIII!**

O já acentuado nível de exasperação aumentou ainda mais à medida que a insistência do telefone se prolongava, o barulhinho enervante ressoando como uma maldita britadeira a milímetros de meus ouvidos.

_Será eu que não podia ter o mínimo de paz em minha própria casa? – _rosnei em pensamentos, andando a passos duros até a sala a fim de atender a _porra_ do aparelho.

- Me dê um bom motivo para não dirigir até a sua casa agora e te _quebrar_ a cara – rosnei ao _panaca abestalhado_ do outro lado da linha.

Assim que ele respondeu com aquela usual vozinha feliz e super amigável de _'minha vida é linda e perfeita'_, senti meus punhos se fecharem com força e tremerem copiosos, tamanha a ira que flutuava em minhas veias.

- Hey Eddie, tudo na boa?

- NA BOA O _CARALHO_ – esbravejei em tentativas infrutíferas de conter o avassalador rompante que me possuía aos poucos – quem te deu ordem pra convidar aquela _vadiazinha esmagadora de testículos_ para a MINHA casa?

De imediato seu tom brincalhão e zombeteiro – além das risadinhas desdenhosas sobre as minhas _bolas 'amassadas'_ – se esvaiu com uma velocidade nada característica.

- O que fez com a Bella? – urgiu em tom pra lá de acusador; sua respiração alta e frenética, somada ao tamborilar de dedos impacientes provavam o quão encrencado _ele_ estaria se as coisas tivessem acabado mal.

_Espera um pouco..._

_Ele acabou de chamá-la... Bella?_

- Bella? – grunhi insatisfeito – o que? Agora vocês viraram grandes amigos da noite pro dia?

- Você não respondeu.

Suspirei vencido, segurando firme a base do nariz de modo lânguido com a ponta dos dedos indicador e polegar, procurando forças para não matar meu _estúpido_ irmão e dar cabo de suas constantes _idiotices irremediáveis._

- Não fiz nada – retorqui bufando ante a inutilidade de todo aquele interrogatório.

- Certeza?

- Que _porra_ é essa? O_ maldito_ Tribunal Inquisitorial? Vai fazer o que comigo se eu disser que ela se machucou?

- VOCÊ A FERIU? – acusou chocado, como se eu tivesse acabado de confessar um assassinato em massa – nunca pensei que um dia você chegaria ao ponto de...

- ME DEIXA ACABAR DE EXPLICAR, _CARALHO!_ – bradei respirando fundo algumas vezes – bati SEM QUERER a porta na testa dela. A _retardada_ desmaiou, mas já está bem; fiz a gentileza de ajudá-la.

- VOCÊ O QUE? A AJUDOU? – inquiriu repetindo a sentença aos gritos e bem devagar, como se eu tivesse falando em uma droga de língua totalmente desconhecida – mas você nunca foi de se importar com ninguém antes e...

- Queria o que? Que eu a deixasse à toa para que o problema se agravasse? Como ficaria a minha já _problemática reputação_ depois disso? – rugi sem mais saco para aturar tanta _demência _em um só ser humano.

- Não, só achei estranho. De qualquer forma eu a mandei aí por que _a coitadinha_ queria muito se redimir e...

- Desde quando você é assim tão _caridoso?_

- As pessoas mudam Edward, elas tentam se melhorar com o passar do tempo, diferente de você, que faz questão de retroceder e se isolar em seu próprio Universo – tagarelou inutilidades numa forma de me convencer de algo que eu não dava a menor importância.

Incrível como ele ainda gastava saliva buscando me persuadir de suas convicções ilusórias.

Outro pobre coitado que vivia em uma fantasia.

- Que seja; nunca mais faça isso. Não preciso de _vermes irritantes_ me perturbando em meu _santuário_ de paz e sossego.

- Olha mano, eu acho que você _precisa_ dessa mulher; não sei se notou, mas ela é diferente de todas as outras que já pousaram na Empresa; ela é esperta e meticulosa. É a _escudeira_ que você tanto pediu a Deus.

- Desde quando você se importa com o que é ou não bom pra mim? – sibilei amargo.

A paciência já voara pelos ares há muito tempo; eu já estava saturado de tudo aquilo, das intromissões desnecessárias, da aproximação desgastante, das cobranças por algo que não existia mais.

Estava enfadado de tudo e todos...

- Sempre me preocupei com você e... – apressou-se em dizer.

- Chega com essa _ladainha imprestável._ Avisarei pela última vez: não meta o _bedelho_ em minha vida; fique longe, você e os _outros_ já atrapalharam o suficiente.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor pairou sobre nós, apenas a respiração errática de Emmett evidenciando a continuidade da ligação. Sabia que minhas palavras foram duras e o havia ferido lá no fundo, mas era assim que tinha de ser e...

- Você espiou né? – perguntou baixinho, quase num sussurro de excitação incontida – enquanto a 'ajudava' você deu uma boa _apalpada_ no _material_ não foi? Confessa, eu sei que por debaixo de toda essa pose de machão frio existe um _puta safadão_ louco para _meter_ e...

- VAI TOMAR NO SEU _CÚ_, _PORRA!_ – Rugi a plenos pulmões, arremessando o telefone direto de encontro à parede, observando os inúmeros cacos de plástico, cobre, acrílico e chips se espalharem desordenadamente para todos os cantos num só movimento.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquela _anta_ _anencéfala_ era da mesma família que eu.

Bufei estafado, divagando aleatoriamente em meio às situações inusitadas da noite, questionando o real motivo de eu ter permitido Isabella entrar no apartamento, pôr os olhos em minha inestimável biblioteca pessoal – algo que nunca fizera antes com ninguém, não importa o quão exorbitante fosse o assédio e a quantia paga –, ainda tive a bondade de aceitar suas desculpas e responder aos impertinentes questionamentos.

Não sabia ao certo a explicação para meu comportamento anômalo, mas no instante em que a vi parada ali na porta – após superar a tentativa de apertar aquele _pescoçinho cheiroso_ e _mordível _até que a _diaba_ ficasse sem ar – com pasta grossa, sacola plástica e mochila de lona em mãos, olhar puro e enfadado, porém decidido; simplesmente não consegui negar-lhe acesso.

Apesar do temor palpável emanando de cada fibra de seu corpo esbelto e _sensual,_ notei o forte destemor de atitude, ela sabia que estava se arriscando ao máximo.

A nauseante insegurança a deixava prestes a esmorecer ante meu irrevogável poder de intimidação, ainda assim a jovem não desistira até que seu recado fosse dado.

Pessoas comuns se apiedariam da pobre ovelha indefesa, encarando seu mortal predador sem a mínima chance de sair incólume da batalha, mas eu não dava a mínima.

Iniciei o diálogo planejando humilhá-la da forma mais traumatizante possível, contudo sua repentina mudança de estratégia me apanhou desprevenido.

Em questão de segundos abandonamos a distância quilométrica e nos entregamos a um audacioso e inexplicável _contato._

Minha pele formigava para explorar a de Isabella, sua presença nublava meu raciocínio; pouco a pouco fui me entregando ao impulso selvagem de sentir aquela mulher em mim, impregnar sua fragrância inigualável em cada poro de meu corpo numa forma de jamais permitir apagá-la da memória.

Quando tomei ciência de tudo, meus lábios sedentos estavam a milímetros dos dela, minhas mãos se regozijando a cada toque, a cada arrepio, a cada breve gemido emitido por sua voz doce e inebriada.

A razão rugia em desespero doentio para que eu me afastasse da mulher, mas o corpo insistente não obedecia; emoções e desejos há tanto tempo negados urgiam para serem satisfeitos da forma mais selvagem e plena que nossos corpos poderiam suportar.

_Não se deixe levar..._

_Ninguém é confiável..._

_Você sabe o destino dos que se aproximam demais..._

Um pensamento...

Uma pergunta inocente...

Um rachar de espelhos...

A pacífica e uniforme superfície do lago fora perturbada.

Num rompante ensandecido a expulsei; quando dei por mim, estava outra vez na solidão reconfortante de meu apartamento obscuro.

_Era assim que tinha de ser..._

Com a cabeça latejante tal qual o constante martelar de ferros numa obra em construção, rumei languidamente ao escritório recolhendo a garrafa de uísque, obrigando meu corpo esgotado a seguir seu caminho em direção à cama.

Retirei a camisa e a calça de moletom ficando apenas com uma _boxer preta._ Fui até a beira do criado-mudo, agarrando um copo de vidro próximo à embalagem de comprimidos, o enchendo com o forte líquido dourado até a borda.

Sem titubear virei o copo, sentindo a bebida descer _rasgando _como uma torrente infinita de afiados cacos de vidro, arranhando e queimando a garganta como um incêndio sem proporções.

Ofeguei ligeiramente _satisfeito,_ encarando a imagem turva no reflexo do recipiente.

Os olhos apagados e mortos remanesciam lá; _gélidos_ como a mais rigorosa das nevascas, _cruéis _como o mais atroz dos algozes medievais, _implacáveis_ como a mais insaciável das feras.

O sangue fervente palpitava cada vez mais potente em meu peito à medida que as lembranças retornavam prematuramente à superfície.

As decisões...

A solidão...

_Os objetivos..._

Desde que parti em uma jornada pessoal de superação e busca, pus de lado tudo o que um dia valorizei, me desapeguei do que considerei desnecessário – e principalmente, daquilo que um dia poderia ser usado contra mim –.

Decidi não intervir na vida de nenhum dos Cullen, em troca exigia somente que fizessem o mesmo, esquecessem que um dia fiz parte da _maldita_ família.

O único foco seria em minha própria vida, negócios, estratégias e metas a serem atingidas.

Sabia que tal escolha massacrante fora necessária, graças a essa medida drástica, centenas de promessas foram quebradas, sonhos despedaçados, ilusões desfeitas; o olhar assombrado e a expressão arrasada de minha bondosa mãe eram a prova concreta do _monstro_ em que me transmutara.

Não havia mais volta.

E decidido a olhar apenas para o horizonte, me desfiz dos laços sentimentais de modo a extipar todo o sofrimento e dor causado aos entes queridos e a mim mesmo, numa espécie de busca desenfreada por _redenção._

Mas ao que tudo indicava, todo o esforço dispendido fora inútil; o aclamado _resgate_ jamais seria alcançado, uma vez que a cadeia viciosa de mágoas e lágrimas nunca teria um fim.

Estava fadado a continuar a trazer dor e desgraças a _todos_ ao meu redor, não importa o quão distante estivesse.

Esta era minha _sina._

**PRIIIIIIIM!**

O toque estridente do celular arrancou-me da súbita onda auto-reflexiva; observei complacente o visor, entrando em imediato estado de alerta ao identificar o número vermelho sangue a brilhar.

- _Boss,_ como sempre suas suspeitas estavam corretas – afirmou a voz dura e profissional.

- Encontrou os arquivos cujo protocolo enviei? – inquiri sentindo uma potente avalanche de adrenalina pulsando em minhas veias.

- Isso e muito mais – retrucou em meio a um apressado folhear de páginas e digitar de códigos do outro lado a linha.

- Esclareça-me – ordenei austero.

- Existe mesmo um _rato_ nos encanamentos mais profundos da _FSB_**** – afirmou com a voz firme, entretanto a ponta de surpresa e assombro estava ali, sutil e tão bem camuflada que apenas um mestre experiente como eu poderia identificar.

- Perfeito – respondi crispando os lábios ante a iminente estratégia pronta para ser executada.

- O que faremos a partir de agora?

- Armazene o máximo de informações sobre o _roedor_, em seguida solte pequenos dados nos ouvidos do _alto escalão_ da Organização e aguarde; em exatas três semanas _eles_ nos contatarão.

_Aí sim o verdadeiro jogo começará..._

_- _Entendido senhor, lhe manterei a par de tudo.

- Ótimo.

Desliguei o aparelho jogando-o em cima do sofá, vibrando internamente ante a confirmação do que eu já sabia ser fato consumado.

Afinal as evidências de um intruso no ninho da _Grande Mãe_ eram bastante óbvias – incrível como os _nerds_ não desconfiaram de algo tão crucial bem debaixo do próprio nariz –.

Todavia, ainda não era o momento certo de agir, os passos deveriam ser dados de forma articulada e meticulosa,_ nada_ poderia dar errado.

_O gongo acabara de soar..._

_Que os jogos comecem..._

E lentas como o sutil agitar de folhas numa tarde invernal, minhas pálpebras foram se fechando uma vez mais em evidente fadiga; fitei os carmesins números incandescentes do relógio, relutando em me deixar levar pela sonolência.

Com um movimento débil do braço apanhei o frasco de comprimidos, apertei os olhos e engoli a seco uma das cápsulas brancas, torcendo para que com isso eu voltasse a ter uma noite normal de sono.

Uma noite calma e _sem sonhos_, como sempre foi e sempre será...

Antes de me entregar à entorpecência do remédio, uma adocicada e conhecida fragrância afrodisíaca de _morango_ com _frésias_ permeou os meus sentidos, e num passe de mágica um _caloroso_ sono profundo e _apaziguador _me arrebatou.

_Isabella..._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:**

******FSB (Serviço Federal de Segurança da Federação Russa): **é a principal agência de segurança e inteligência russa, sucedeu a KGB e apesar de não fazer o mesmo patrulhamento ideológico desta, monitora e reprime todos os dissidentes com uma estrutura que adentra setores tanto da sociedade quanto do próprio governo. Está envolvida em contra-espionagem, controle de alfândega, proteção das fronteiras, combate ao terrorismo, tráfico de drogas, crime organizado dentre inúmeras outras funções.

* * *

**N/A: E então amores, sentiram a atmosfera suspeita nesse final? Aí tem... viram como o James é fofo? E como o Ed já começou a dar mais atenção à Bells *Mesmo que de um jeito inconsciente*? **

_**REVIEWS**_** e **_**Teorias da Conspiração**_** são muito bem-vindas, elas me inspiram bastante!^^**

**Agradeço ao meu beta Drigo Reis e Deh Way!**

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: um pouco do passado de Bella e a Fadinha finalmente dá as caras! NÃO PERCAM!**_

**Postarei daqui a alguns dias *15 de preferência***

**AMU VCS**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

**Façam uma autora feliz **

**Cliquem no botãozinho sexy abaixo e se manifestem.**

***e torçam para um **_**Boss seminu**_** apareça nos sonhos de vocês, yummy***


	15. Sonhos

**N/A: Olá amores lindos, sei que já faz muito, muito, mas MUITO tempo que não posto, e nem sei como me desculpar por isso; o corre corre da vida está demais da conta, fora o lance da **_**infecçãozinha básica**_** que tive no pós operatório e tals; quem imaginaria que dentes sisos pudessem causar tantos problemas? Mas confesso que pequena parte desse atraso foi por causa de uma ideiazinha absurda que veio à mente, e por mais que eu tentasse esquecê-la simplesmente não deu. **

**Resultado: precisei escrever a **_**fic**_** senão eu não teria sossego *ela já está no fim mesmo***

**

* * *

**

**# FIC NOVA: **

† † † **DARK DESIRES** † † †

**Shipper:** Bella/Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Terror/Lemons

**Sinopse: **Na Romênia do século XVIII a jovem Isabella se vê obrigada a trabalhar no castelo do poderoso e temido Conde de Masen. Ela só não contava que as vontades sombrias de seu mestre pudessem levá-la a um mundo desconhecido onde prazer e dor se confundem.

_**Se estiverem interessados, aqui está o link:**_

_http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/6197548/1/_

_

* * *

_**Sobre o capítulo, apesar de pequeno, possui um papel essencial para o futuro da fic.**

**TRILHA SONORA (coloquem um **_**ponto**_** no lugar dos parênteses ou cliquem nos **_**Links **_**do**_** meu perfil)**_**:**

**1- ****Imaginary - Evanescence **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/6WSeZQsS/imaginary_evanescence(ponto)htm

**2- ****Diva's Song **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/VDCUAx90/Blood_Plus_-_Divas_Song(ponto)htm

* * *

_**~~Respondendo Reviews ~~**_

_**Olvia: **__hey amore, tudo bom? Nossa, perdão pela minha demora, minha saúde achou de me sacanear de novo, a faculdade está esmagando com gosto e etc, mas aqui estou firme e forte! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, e sim, a baixinha aparecerá de vez para fazer a festa e dar uma mãozinha para a Bella hehe! Obrigada pela força; após a longa espera, aí está o capítulo novo, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Aline: **__Primeiro e mais importante: sinto muito pela demora, mas dessa vez tive problemas não só com o computador e com a faculdade, fora a minha saúde... odeio demorar para postar, mas às vezes acontecem coisas que não posso evitar, mas fique relaxada que o capítulo novo está quase pronto! Você está certa, a Bella também esconde muitos segredos que em breve serão mostrados... Espero que goste desse novo! BJIN^^_

_**Clara – fan: **__hey amore, que saudades *abraça apertado* desculpa mesmo o atraso, tantas coisas aconteceram, minha saúde vez ou outra me deixou na mão, fora o stress da facul e outras cositas, mas aqui estou!oh sim, aqui eu posto mais rápido, nos outros sites eu geralmente divido o capítulo por que as pessoas parecem não gostar de ler coisas longas! Ahaha que não gosta da tensão sexual entre eles? É muita loucura uashau! Capítulo novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**GaabiOliveira: **__Oi gatinha, como vai^fico feliz que tenha gostado do que leu! Capítulo novo on, prepare o seu coração uahsaush! BJIN^^_

_**Polly: **__Hey baby! Pois é menina, essa torta ainda vai dar tanto o que falar, só no próximo capítulo você verá aonde as coisas irão dar uashuash! Claro que não desiste, nossa Bells é firme e vai até o fim! Olha, não gosto de dar dicas, mas o passado do Ed é obscuro, nada comparado a uma mera traição, é algo de proporções muito maiores, algo capaz de mudar todo o destino de uma vida entende? Em breve as coisas se revelarão! Obrigada pela força BJIN^^_

_**Eduarda: **__Hey Dudaaaa que saudades *aperta* como vai? Obrigada querida, estou muito bem agora, tive uns probleminhas, mas já passou! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e espero que aproveite o novo! BJIN^^_

_**Bellinha Cullen:**__ Olá fofinha! Tudo bem? Relaxa que a pegação deles será das boas e nada leve, pode acreditar! Ed é duro sim, mas não há parede que suporte eternamente, um dia as barreiras irão ceder, e aí a Bells vai agir uashua! Espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**Brian: **__hey bro! Fico muito feliz por saber que você gostou do que leu! É sempre um prazer saber que meus surtos insanos são interessantes o suficiente para fazer as pessoas se divertirem! Obrigada pelas reviews! BJIN^^_

_**Cris0407: **__hehe e aí querida? Pois é, a Bellinha está mexendo com o bonitão, em breve as coisas irão sofrer uma drástica mudança, prepare o seu coração! Capítulo novo on, espero que te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**ROBERTA MASEN CULLEN: **__oi amore! __Quantas saudades *abraça forte* todas as vezes que leio suas reviews fico tão emocionada e chego até a pensar que possuo algum talento mesmo uahsuahsua! Me sinto extremamente honrada por saber que as minhas idieas lounas te interessam e ainda nem acredito que sou uma das suas autoras favoritas *obrigada* Graças a Deus estou melhor, tive ainda alguns problemas no pós operatório, mas já está tudo de volta ao normal; lamento pela demora, mas aí está o capítulo, espero que te agrade! Olha, acho que é meio impossível MY SWEET BOSS virar um livro aushaushau, mas um dia, pode ser que eu escreva algo, um dia hehe! Um grande abraço viu? BJIN^^_

_**Nathalia HB: **__my beloved Honey Bee, where the hell are u? __Poxa, sinto saudades, mas entendo o quanto você anda ocupada e tals! Espero que esteja tudo bem, e quanto à fic... sim menina, muitos segredos envolvendo o Ed e seus planos misteriosos, no capítulo que vem novos personagens serão inseridos, mais enigmas e novas ameaças aushau! Valeu pela força viu? ti amo tantíssimo! Espero que goste do capítulo novo BJIN^^_

_**lucia87: **__Ow gata, que saudades de tu! Como vai a vida? Vai acreditar se eu disser que os russos voltarão no próximo capítulo e o tal bolo de chocolate ao leite também dará o ar de sua graça com um Boss gostosão? Hohoh! Sim, maldição por esquecer de comentar e me mandar um beijinho *assim eu fico carente poxa* capítulo novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**dianna von rockeffeller: **__Amore mio que saudades imensas! Tudo bom? Well, antes de tudo quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso, e bem... amei as músicas que você sugeriu, além de lindas e super sensuais têm tudo a ver com os personagens, já estão aqui guardadinhas e prestes a serem usadas *por favor, fique à vontade para me sugerir mais ok? Gostei muito das anteriores* Sério que tu gostou da descrição? Hehe fico feliz! Sobre o capítulo novo, recomendo que se prepare, pois certas peças do passado da Bella serão revelados! BJIN^^_

_**Fever Angel: **__Sweet Little Angel que saudades! Tudo bom? Eu estou bem melhor!^^ Concordo plenamente, James é praticamente um humano hoho, sim, esse capítulo novo vai mostrar algumas visões do passado misterioso da Bella, e no capítulo que vem a Alie aparecerá uashaus! Espero que goste do que está por vir! BJIN^^_

_**Mari: **__Hey florzinha, que saudades! Olha, desculpa estragar sua festa, mas não, o rato não é a Bells heheh *mais sorte na próxima* obrigada pela força amore, e espero que o capítulo novo te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Nathyzenha: **__Olá amore, tudo bem? *nossa quanto tempo* muitíssimo obrigada por ler a minha fic, e acredite, eu entendo esse lance de conciliar prazer com os estudos, não é à toa que atraso nos posts dentre outros motivos! De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo apoio! PS.: Não me importo de você comentar sobre a sua vida *só dizendo* Espero que goste do capítulo novo hehe, prepare o seu coração! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic que Lua e eu escrevemos, e juro que puxarei o que resta das orelhas dela para que ela poste logo ok? BJIN^^_

_**Lararhay: **__Hey fofinha, como vai? Saudades^^ Olha, a agarração está chegando, ainda mais depois do fato interessante que vai acontecer com o Ed e por causa da Bela aushausha *sorriso pervertido* epa, essa perguntinha pertinente não pode ser respondida... ainda, mas será em bbreve e sim, James é muito super protetor com sua mamis! *fofo* capítulo novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Patty Ackles: **__oi baby, desculpe o atraso viu? Capítulo novo postado, espero que goste! PS.: eu não gosto de maltratar meus amados leitores, apenas tive uns problemas que me impediram de escrever... sorry! BJIN^^_

_**Aryna: **__Hey amore! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e lamento pela demora! Olha, não posso revelar os podres do Ed, mas aqui vão uns da Bells, se serve de consolo aushaus! Sério que sua cachorrinha é assim sabida? *quero um desses para mim, como faço?* então é isso, obrigada de verdade pela força e espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

**Agradeço de coração pelas reviews e especialmente pela paciência de Jô para aguardarem um capítulo novo, prometo compensa-los em breve!**

**ALERTA PARA SANGUE E VIOLÊNCIA! **

**CAPÍTULO REEDITADO!**

**Boa Leitura^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Doze**

_"Um sonho que absolutamente não era um sonho"_

**~~Lord Byron~~**

**Sonhos**

**Bella POV**

_Flores..._

_Púrpura..._

_Lavanda..._

_O odor suave da mais pura e fresca essência de lavanda invadiu e dominou meus sentidos, um a um. Lentamente fui tomando consciência de cada membro adormecido e pesado pela súbita inércia; estiquei com cuidado as articulações entorpecidas, ao passo que tentava me localizar em meio ao ambiente desconhecido._

_Mesmo com as pálpebras ainda pesadas, hesitei em forçá-las abertas, permitindo que os outros sentidos sensibilizassem e se potencializassem, habituando-se à abundância sensorial que o local oferecia, captando texturas, cheiros, ruídos e tudo o mais que estivesse ao redor._

_A brisa leve e refrescante a arrebatar suave o meu corpo imóvel, revolvendo delicadamente o fino tecido do vestido._

_A maciez das plantinhas frescas cutucando-me a pele aquecida fez com que eu esticasse os braços, estendendo-os pela vastidão da grama e afagasse com gentileza a superfície reconfortante, experimentando a sensação surreal das gotinhas frias de orvalho umedecerem a palma das mãos._

_Os fracos raios de sol a inundar meu corpo com todo o seu calor único e majestoso, aquecendo cada mínimo pedaço de pele exposta e recoberta, traziam uma estranha onda apaziguadora que há anos não sentia._

_Contudo, o que mais se sobressaía em toda aquela atmosfera mística, a qual eu fazia questão de manter enigmática ao órgão da visão, era a potente e inconfundível fragrância de __Lavanda__._

_Lavanda..._

_Uma só palavra capaz de trazer tantas coisas à tona._

_Lembranças de volta à superfície._

_Memórias ocultas de um tempo longínquo que jamais retornaria._

_As flores..._

_O cheiro..._

_A saudade..._

_Os sons..._

_As cores..._

_O arrebatador púrpura berrante e opulento a recobrir os olhos, tal qual um infinito véu ofuscante a me envolver, prendendo e asfixiando com a lentidão deliberada de uma serpente se enroscando, acercando-se furtiva e ao fim comprimindo impiedosa os membros da vítima indefesa, até que tudo se apagasse._

_Ar..._

_Sufocando..._

_Padecendo..._

_Em um átimo meus olhos se arregalaram e de imediato entrei em instintivo estado de alerta, para logo em seguida ter as íris momentaneamente incomodadas pelo bombardeio dos ofuscantes raios amarelados. Em resposta, meu braço direito voou por impulso rumo à vista em uma vã tentativa de protegê-la da claridade intensa._

_Assim que a visão se adaptou, pisquei várias vezes, ainda um pouco aturdida pela quantidade absurda de sensações, imagens e informações desconhecidas enviadas ao corpo anestesiado; passei a observar as redondezas, e logo que o fiz minha boca se abriu em choque tamanho o esplendor da belíssima paisagem à frente._

_Um exuberante campo de Lavanda formado pela indescritível imensidão arroxeada e florida a perder de vista, estendendo-se magicamente ao longo de distantes colinas esverdeadas, bosques densos e arbustos frondosos. _

_Os delicados ramos de lavanda agitavam-se suaves e compassados ao sabor da brisa fresca, como se estivessem se entregando e desfrutando das carícias oferecidas pelo clima agradável._

_Pássaros cantavam e ruflavam suas asas multicolores alegremente, borboletas, besouros e outros pequenos animais se jubilavam com a beleza hipnotizante e o néctar a escorrer das árvores e flores, demonstrando o quanto tudo ali parecia perfeito e idealizado._

_Como se não só a natureza, mas a vida em toda a sua complexidade metafísica seguisse um rumo próprio._

"_É o ciclo"_

_Uma suave vozinha infantil sussurrou através do vento, o que me fez parar de fitar e tocar as plantas dançarinas, erguendo-me devagar do chão e encarando o resplandecente céu colorido em uma infinidade de tons quentes arrojados, os quais se misturavam em uma intricada batalha para ver quem dominava a imensidão celeste. _

_Em meio ao festival de tonalidades únicas, era árduo decifrar a cor exata a predominar ali, mas possível notar a presença opressora de um tom forte, misterioso e ao mesmo tempo perturbador._

_Por algum motivo desconhecido aquela emaranhada dança de cores intensas chegava a incomodar lá no fundo, trazendo estranhas sensações e pressentimentos inexplicáveis._

_Prelúdio..._

_Algo__ estava vindo..._

_E assim que essa realidade me atingiu, uma poderosa e violenta lufada de ar arrebatou toda a imensidão indizível do campo infindável, deixando-me assustada e levemente atordoada pela repentina e brusca mudança na atmosfera, antes tão serena, pacífica e imperturbável._

_Inúmeras pétalas púrpuras começaram a se elevar em pleno ar, voando sobre minha cabeça e movendo-se em um compassado ritmo sobrenatural, ora dançando pelos espaços entre meus braços e pernas ora revolvendo furiosamente os cabelos a se agitarem furiosos sobre meus ombros._

_Até que ao fim, seguindo ritmo e vontade própria, a torrente afunilou e logo depois se amontoou ao redor do corpo como um casulo, prendendo-me em uma inescapável espiral arroxeada e desorientante._

_Sem saber ao certo como reagir àquele redemoinho conturbado de cores, formas, cheiros e sussurros, me agachei temerosa, levando as mãos de modo protetor aos ouvidos e cerrei os olhos com força, implorando em pensamentos para que tudo se acalmasse._

"_Não tenha medo"_

_A voz infantil assegurou bondosa, fazendo com que parte do crescente desespero e confusão a sobrepujar se dissipassem como mágica, e assim que ergui relutante a mão esquerda para tocar na avassaladora espiral púrpura, a mesma se adensou tomando a forma de uma curiosa __parede__, impedindo-me de seguir adiante._

"_Caminho errado"_

_O tom musical admoestou em animação pueril, o que me fez franzir o cenho em perplexidade, respirar fundo tragando a adocicada fragrância conhecida para dentro, e tocar em outra extensão do vórtex, o qual se afunilou e abriu um enigmático portal formado por um arco de pétalas em movimento, dando livre passagem e revelando uma nova área do campo florido que não havia visto antes._

"_Vem"_

_Gritou a voz fina a gargalhar contente à medida que eu a procurava perdida por entre os alongados ramos de flores, que sucediam em confundir e atrapalhar a visão ainda desnorteada pelo embaralhar das cores intensas; foi então que vislumbrei no chão um imperceptível caminho formado por talos e pétalas roxas._

_Comecei a juntá-los vagarosamente, escolhendo instintiva as mais belas e formosas, seguindo o ritmo entusiástico da voz estridente a guiar ao longe._

_Assim que apanhei a última flor, tudo cessou; os ruídos e deleitosas gargalhadas infantis, bem como o som místico dos animais a cantar e festejar em apologia à vida._

_Encarei a resto do caminho de terra batida e percebi que estava solitária e perdida; bufei chateada, afrouxando o aperto dos dedos, e quando me via prestes a dar volta e tentar outro caminho, soltei no chão o imenso buquê recém formado, por impulso, e corri em inexplicável desalento rumo a lugar nenhum._

_De certo rumo a __algum__ lugar, apenas não sabia __onde__._

_Graças à corrida desenfreada acabei escorregando no montinho de lama do barranco em frente, e rolei em alta velocidade por entre a mistura de terra, plantas e insetos até cair de costas em um novo e macio tapete florido._

_Ali remanesci estática, respirando exaltada com braços e pernas espalhados sobre a suavidade do tapete de plantinhas; fitando, hipnotizada, o céu em sua peculiar imensidão multicolorida com as nuvens esfumaçadas a voarem em um ritmo preternatural na plenitude do firmamento conflitante. _

_A sensação esquisita do movimento celeste contrastando de modo assustador com minha completa inércia, como se evidenciando que o meu próprio tempo havia de alguma maneira, parado naquele determinado ponto._

_Eu estava estagnada... _

_Sozinha..._

_Perdida..._

_Como sempre..._

"_Não me pega"_

_O timbre a dar risadinhas gostosas me despertou da nova onda de entorpecência, e assim que, com bastante esforço, levantei do solo limpando o vestido branco sujo de barro, notei de relance uma animada garotinha de longos cabelos castanhos com leves ondulações nas pontas, que reluziam em uma peculiar coloração mogno sob a beleza transcendental dos raios solares. _

_A criança a dar gritinhos e cumprimentos às flores, corria e saltitava habilmente por entre as tortuosas trilhas do majestoso campo como se conhecesse com exatidão a extensão de cada pedra, o lar de cada pássaro e as rachaduras de cada árvore da paisagem detalhada e de encher os olhos._

_Seu vestidinho azul claro de babadinhos esvoaçantes nas pontas, adornado com pequenos botões roxos contrastando com a pele pálida, me deu um indizível aperto no coração._

_A infante cantarolava e pulava de pedra em pedra com alegria, embolando-se pela terra sem dar a mínima para toda a sujeira que levava no corpo e na roupa._

_Sua compenetrante busca pelas flores mais belas do local, da mesma forma que __eu__ havia feito mais cedo por força involuntária, me despertou a curiosidade, e quando percebi estava seguindo a criança por entre as plantas._

_De alguma forma incompreensível sabia aonde deveria ir, por isso quando a perdi de vista meus pés se moveram automáticos rumo ao sudeste, e após curta caminhada repleta da magia daquele ambiente e animais em comemoração, dei de frente com um pequeno chalé cercado por uma densa floresta esverdeada a combinar de modo impecável com o roxo do campo de Lavanda._

_Aproximei-me devagar e fitei a garota a pinotar em uma felicidade incontida rumo à porta de entrada, onde uma jovem mulher de costas aguardava com as mãos a cobrir o rosto. _

"_Mamá"_

_Gritou a impaciente pequenina, e assim que ouviu a voz da filha, cujo rosto ainda permanecia oculto a mim, notei a familiar mulher de cabelos ondulados curtos em um louro acastanhado mais claro que os da menina, se virar devagar e pegar a infante, que saltou direto em sua direção, com um caloroso agarre aninhando-a entre seus braços claros._

"_Onde esteve esse tempo todo, raio de sol?"_

_Inquiriu suave enquanto afagava as alongadas mechas cor de mogno bagunçadas pela corrida, fazendo a gargalhada gostosa da menina ecoar por entre as copas das árvores, ao passo que a pequena enlaçava as minúsculas pernas ao redor da cintura fina da mãe._

_Outra vez meu peito comprimiu e a garganta seca constringiu em dolorosa angústia no instante em que ouvi a mulher falar pela primeira vez; sua voz serena e a delicada expressão de pura temperança e felicidade a exalar das duas, fizeram com que incompreensíveis lágrimas jorrassem de meus olhos marejados._

_E guiada por algo mais poderoso que eu, caminhei involuntária rumo àquele invejável momento de plena ternura familiar sem ligar em ser vista ou não._

_Assim que cheguei perto, compreensão e reconhecimento me golpearam certeiros na boca do estômago como o mais habilidoso dos adversários, o que me fez cair de joelhos na lama, agarrar os próprios braços fincando as unhas nos mesmos e curvar o corpo em posição fetal sobre chão úmido, de modo a minimizar a avalanche de dor obliterante a imobilizar e queimar cada um de meus membros._

_- Não pode ser – ofeguei segurando o coração._

_Como pude deixar de reparar no gracioso rosto em formato de coração? _

_Nos olhos gentis banhados por um inesquecível e cândido tom caramelado que me aquecia o coração em todos os dias daquela antiga vida? _

_Como pude esquecer o rosto de minha própria __mãe__?_

_Renné._

_Doce e amada mãe._

_Eu faria tudo para sentir seus braços delicados me envolverem, os lábios macios beijarem-me a bochecha, a voz afável sussurrar o quanto me amava._

_Ah, como eu queria voltar ao passado..._

_E lá ficar..._

_Perder-me no pouco que ainda conservava de antigas memórias._

_Movida pelo desespero que o inevitável saudosismo criava, gritei a plenos pulmões para lhe chamar a atenção._

_Um olhar era tudo o que eu precisava._

_Um aceno, qualquer coisa bastaria para aplacar a dor constante da perda prematura, o vazio opressor cada vez mais profundo e tormentoso._

_Havia um imenso buraco negro._

_Denso, constringente, lacerante e abissal a se abrir em meu peito açoitado pela dor._

_A solidão fria e tenebrosa a se acercar a cada dia, estendendo seus odiosos braços invisíveis até o momento em que eu seria engolfada e tragada para sempre._

_Caindo..._

_Afundando em meu próprio desespero e crescente miséria..._

_Infelizmente a voz não saía, e tudo o que restava fazer era assistir impassível Renné guiar a pequena garota, ou melhor, a minha versão infantil, rumo ao interior da cabana, reclamando de como ela era uma menininha danada e arteira. _

_De fato, nunca fui uma criança quieta ou muito comportada, lembrava-me bem das inúmeras vezes que quase matei mamãe do coração com inimagináveis estripulias mirabolantes, e ao final ela sempre me apertava forte entre seus braços calorosos e protetores, sussurrando o quanto a vida perderia o sentido se algo de mal me corresse._

_Nunca entendi ao certo o significado de sua preocupação, até atingir a maturidade, até perder as únicas pessoas que me eram importantes._

_E após ficar sem absolutamente nada, percebi a profundidade do que Renné sempre quis dizer com as palavras __vazio__ e __solidão__; o quanto ela, aninhando-me em seu colo e cantarolando baixinho, rogava em meio a fungados incontidos que eu jamais permanecesse só no mundo._

_Nunca imaginei que sentiria falta daqueles ínfimos momentos de amor e incompreensível sofrimento, mas que significaram e marcaram tanto a minha infância._

_Observei-a da janela, cozinhar ao som de uma animada canção proferida por seus lábios sempre sorridentes, enquanto a pequenina lia atentamente um grosso livro de ciências e balançava as perninhas manchadas de barro, que sequer tocavam o chão, recobertas por machucados recentes e antigos._

"_Como está indo, raio de sol?"_

_Perguntou entusiasmada surgindo por detrás dos ombros pequenos da criança, depositando-lhe um estalado beijo demorado no topo da cabeça._

"_O arco-íris tem sete cores e ele aparece quano chove."_

_Começou incerta ainda observando, compenetrada, o conteúdo do livro enorme sob os braços minúsculos e magros, ora encarando o horizonte em seus derradeiros tons crepusculares à medida que ia juntado as ideias, ora perdendo-se no brilho reluzente dos olhos de __nossa__ mãe._

"_Muito bem, e?"_

"_Em uma gotinha de ádua."_

"_Água" – corrigiu docemente._

"_A luz se separa e cria as sete cores."_

"_E quais são essas cores, meu bem?" – indagou dando uma piscadela marota. _

_De pronto a criança colocou a mãozinha esquerda no queixo, estreitou os expressivos olhos cor de chocolate em duas fendas minúsculas e encarou o teto amadeirado, enfeitado pelo singelo lustre de alabastro, esboçando uma cômica expressão contemplativa, tipicamente infantil._

"_Lembre-se da palavrinha mágica meu anjo, sei que você consegue; um, dois, três e LAVAI"_

"_L.a.v.a.i... laranja, azul, vermelho, anil e viloleta"_

"_Ou?"_

"_Índigo!"_

"_Muito bem, minha pequena __cientista__" – parabenizou abraçando-a bem apertado, enquanto distribuía beijinhos molhados pelo rosto corado e cócegas carinhosas pelo corpo todo, fazendo a menina gritar e gargalhar ruidosamente._

"_E para terminar, como se chama isso tudo que você falou?"_

"_Reflação!"_

"_Certeza? Valendo um docinho, está convicta de que esse é o nome correto?" – questionou segurando a menina nos braços, à medida que um sorriso vitorioso ia transparecendo em seus lábios róseos._

"_REFRAÇÃO!" – bradou a pequena, arregalando os olhos em compreensão, juntando as mãos sujinhas uma na outra com uma palma estridente._

"_ISSO!" – festejou __mamãe__ dando um caloroso beijo de esquimó e fazendo mais cócegas, ao passo que subia as escadas da casa com a filha aconchegada em seu peito rumo ao quarto._

"_Num quelo mimi não" – resmungou a minha versão mirim, franzindo o cenho e fazendo bico._

"_Está ficando tarde querida, você precisa descansar muito para crescer e ficar esperta" – explicou condescendente._

"_Quelo ficar sabida e ser que nem você quando ficar grande, mamá" – afirmou quando pararam abruptamente no meio da escada._

_Por meros instantes vi a iluminada expressão entusiástica e otimista de Renné se desfazer, e um lastimado soluço choroso ecoar do fundo de seu peito, o que fez minha versão mirim choramingar entristecida em seu colo, e meu coração partido do lado de fora da pequena casa perder algumas batidas. _

_Era como se lá no fundo eu soubesse de __algo__, ou ao menos deveria saber, mas tudo parecia tão vago e conturbado, tantas informações e avisos misturados num borrão de pedaços incompletos de uma vida confusa. _

_Espaços vazios e escuros que a cada dia pareciam ora adensar e se aprofundar ainda mais ao meu redor, ora evanescer em um vazio intangível. _

_Perguntas infinitas e respostas inexistentes._

_Memórias apagadas que subiam à superfície e afundavam da mesma forma efêmera e fugaz com que emergiam do limbo mental._

_Por que tudo se mostrava tão anuviado e frio ali fora?_

_A noite estava prestes a cair, o céu roxo sobrepujara abruptamente as demais cores quentes a se curvar e desaparecerem, derrotadas pela força obliterante do assombroso púrpura obscuro a expressar apocalípticos presságios._

_Renné estava no andar de cima com a minha versão criança, enquanto eu continuava a observar a cena do lado de fora, tentando compreender que lugar era aquele, de quando era essa 'suposta' memória, e onde estava Charlie._

_Contudo, antes que tivesse a oportunidade de encontrar a solução para os incontáveis questionamentos, uma nova e violenta lufada de ar arrebatou o ambiente fazendo-me encolher de frio e temor; curiosos arrepios subindo pela base da espinha à medida que o assobiar macabro do vento crescia uma oitava sofrida._

_NÃO! _

_Precisava fugir, alguma coisa estava errada demais ali, não sabia o quê, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que deveria __correr__ para longe e carregar Renné para um lugar seguro._

"_Está vindo" _

_Minha versão infantil afirmou em tom quase etéreo, materializando-se por inteiro ante mim; seu olhar apático, insondável e totalmente sem brilho assombrou-me de tal forma que imaginei estar diante de uma criança morta; a pele cadavérica, o mimoso vestido amarrotado imundo, e os súbitos machucados em seu rostinho de anjo caído serviam apenas como evidência de minha infeliz constatação._

_- Quem? – rugi sentindo o pânico correr forte dentro das veias._

"_Ele"_

_Com um súbito lampejo de entendimento, tudo clareou em minha mente; ofuscantes flashes, imagens borradas e distorcidas de uma aterrorizada Renné a gritar e se debater contra a força de um inimigo invisível a caminhar compassado em seu encalço me fez ofegar em busca de ar._

_Sem pestanejar girei nos calcanhares em direção à entrada da casa, dei uma ombrada violenta de encontro á porta arrombando-a logo de primeira, e assim que cruzei a soleira, as plantas de meus pés descalços foram banhadas por um viscoso líquido quente avermelhado._

_Lentos filetes rubros começaram escorrer em caminhos tortuosos entre meus dedos e se incrustar nas minúsculas fendas do assoalho, inundando todo o vão de entrada._

_Sangue..._

_Subi as escadas aos trancos e barrancos, escorregando na substância e tropeçando em quase todos os degraus em meio à agonia do que estava por vir. _

_No momento em que alcancei o topo, corri até o que 'adivinhei' ser meu suposto quarto e escancarei a porta com um baque estrondoso, dando de cara comigo mesma inteiramente coberta de sangue, desde os lençóis brancos da cama até a última mecha de cabelo cor de mogno._

_A expressão apagada em meu olhar infantil antes tão brilhante, sonhador e repleto de expectativas indicou que era tarde demais._

_Lá no fundo a voz etérea dizia que eu tinha falhado._

_Não havia mais volta, pois naquela noite nublada e sem estrelas, semiluminada pela luz tênue da Lua Cheia a reluzir em um tétrico vermelho infernal a se sobrepor imbatível sobre o esquecido manto púrpura crepuscular, entendi que meu destino havia sido traçado de alguma forma._

_Entretanto negava-me a fraquejar, a entregar os pontos sem lutar; mesmo sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo ali, eu era contra a ideia de desistir de continuar em frente._

"_Sempre em frente, raio de sol" _

_Sussurrou a voz bondosa de Renné a milímetros de mim; seus lábios quentinhos roçando o topo de minha cabeça da forma carinhosa e maternal que ela sempre fazia questão de demonstrar. Em resposta busquei virar e abraçá-la, mas tudo o que encarei quando girei o corpo fora o espaço vazio, o quarto escuro, a repentina tempestade épica a cair do lado de fora._

_Tornei a correr estabanada rumo ao térreo, confusa, desesperada e angustiada por não assimilar nada do que aquelas imagens incoerentes significavam; uma parte parecia ser lembranças e outras como se fossem avisos, presságios._

_Tudo era um denso e maciço caos de informações, e o pior era a incerteza do que, e no que acreditar somada à apavorante ausência de um porto seguro para me manter firme._

_Eu estava só..._

_Acuada e temerosa, mas independente de tudo, iria levantar a cabeça e seguir adiante do jeito que sempre fiz. _

_Do jeito que fui ensinada a fazer..._

_Ao alcançar o andar inferior, patinei em meio ao sangue fresco até a soleira da porta em busca de algum sinal de Renné ou de meu outro eu, que havia praticamente evaporado no ar._

_Nada..._

_Somente o movimento preternatural das nuvens tempestuosas a avançarem em uma velocidade absurda, provando que o tempo voltara a fluir ao meu redor, mesmo que de modo incoerente e inconstante._

_A avalanche maciça de torpor que se seguiu fora inexplicável, meu próprio corpo já não me pertencia mais; não conseguia pensar direito, nem sentir nenhum dos membros, a única coisa em que mantive o foco foi no aterrador par de olhos vermelho sangue a me encarar em meio à súbita escuridão do aposento._

_Olhos escarlates, combinando perfeitamente com a lâmina ensangüentada de um longo punhal prateado que reluzia de encontro ao tênue brilho da lua carmesim; enxerguei meu reflexo distorcido na lâmina afiada aumentar de tamanho em câmera lenta, à medida que a arma seguia em meu encalço como se possuísse vontade própria._

_O portador do objeto fatal remanescia encoberto pelo véu denso da noite lúgubre, mas de alguma forma notei um certo deleite emanando de sua imagem disforme._

_Mais rápido que um piscar de olhos, senti uma poderosa mão cadavérica, fria como gelo e desconfortavelmente úmida se fechar ao redor de meu pescoço, comprimindo a traquéia de modo a impedir a passagem de ar. _

_Meus pulmões queimavam como brasa ardente, chorando e lamuriando alto por oxigênio, mas o agressor implacável se negava a conceder liberdade, comprimindo ainda mais com seu inquebrável aperto de ferro._

_Lutei com tudo que o meu corpo debilitado permitia, e de alguma maneira inexplicável consegui escapar de seu agarre assassino, caindo com tudo no chão arenoso, ralando as mãos e os joelhos._

_E então corri..._

_Corri pela assombrosa floresta densa e espinhenta, que prendia e rasgava sem misericórdia cada pedaço de pele por onde eu passasse._

_Ignorando a dor e a ardência dos cortes a sangrar em pequenos filetes, continuei firme naquela desalentada luta pela vida; ainda assim, por mais que fugisse, pegasse atalhos, desviasse de trilhas, e escalasse barrancos escorregadios, ainda podia sentir a odiosa respiração gélida e nojenta em meu pescoço, seguindo incessante aonde quer que eu fosse._

_O hálito repulsivo estava sempre ali, provocando, brincando em um sádico jogo de gato e rato, onde o felino cruel jubilava-se em atormentar o pobre rato assustado em inescrupulosos jogos de tortura física e psicológica._

_Todo o meu corpo queimava de dor e cansaço, o joelho esfolado e ensangüentado rugia em protesto à medida que o forçava a trabalhar com mais afinco na corrida, até que uma maldita raiz se enrolou entre meus pés e caí no chão ralando os braços, que por impulso natural tentaram cobrir o rosto a fim de amenizar o impacto._

_Enquanto tentava recuperar o ritmo de antes, a mão repugnante agarrou meu pulso direito torcendo-o em um ângulo doloroso, imobilizando-me com um simples toque na junção entre mão e braço, ao passo que seus grossos dedos enregelados tornaram a se fechar em volta de minha garganta palpitante._

_A singela carícia de uma de suas mãos ao longo de meu braço direito paralisado, unido ao gemido lascivo 'dele' à medida que alisava devagar a região, como se aproveitando a textura da pele suada por conta da corrida e arrepiada pelo medo, me fez tossir o líquido quente e amargo há tanto preso na garganta._

_A indescritível sensação de terror excruciante me fazia tremer descontrolada e soluçar copiosamente, desejando uma __salvação__ que nunca viria; e apesar do evidente sofrimento e inutilidade dos protestos, nada parecia abalar as estruturas do algoz invisível, que ao contrário de tudo o que busquei acreditar, parecia se __excitar__ em assistir meus revides e tentativas vãs de escape._

_Outra vez eu estava presa, incapaz de sair do lugar, pois o corpo tornara a negar qualquer estratégia que envolvesse movimento._

_Era como se no fundo soubesse que por mais que lutasse ou me escondesse, o resultado final seria o mesmo._

_Os dedos gélidos afrouxaram a violenta pressão em volta do pescoço, descendo em assombrosa petulância pela extensão do mesmo, passeando vagarosos pela linha da clavícula e descendo rumo ao decote rasgado._

_A crescente sensação de asco e repúdio revolvendo e queimando-me as vísceras atadas em um nó sufocante, ao passo que eu tentava sem sucesso engolir a nova onda de bile amarga que teimava em ser expelida; ainda assim, com todo o horror a dominar cada nervo tenso do corpo à beira do colapso, nada consegui fazer._

_Meu nome fora sussurrado contra o vento, a voz grossa e tempestuosa como um coral de sinos demoníacos ressoando em um timbre inteiramente ameaçador e irreconhecível._

_A única certeza que eu tinha ali, era a do perigo incalculável e do __fim__ iminente. _

_Correr..._

_Eu precisava fugir e me esconder._

_Do que?_

_De quem?_

_Não sabia..._

"_Use a inteligência, essa é a sua maior arma" – mamãe dizia sempre._

_Os dedos calosos se mexeram outra vez de encontro à pele lacerada misturada em uma pastosa camada de terra e folhas secas; por um segundo a mão a me restringir o pulso desaparecera misteriosamente e notei algo pontiagudo sendo forçado de encontro às minhas costas em um único golpe._

_Quando olhei para baixo, vi uma crescente mancha vermelho berrante tingir o vestido branco._

_Um fundo buraco se formou em meu abdômen e a ponta reluzente do punhal afiado surgiu ensangüentada de dentro de minha barriga, enquanto eu tentava de alguma forma conter a hemorragia, e impedir que a lâmina maldita tornasse a ser pressionada e revolvida._

_Os contínuos jatos de sangue a jorrar deixando-me zonza e incapaz de pensar em uma saída._

_Por que não havia uma._

_Havia somente..._

_Sangue..._

_Minhas mãos estavam recobertas pelo hipnótico líquido carmesim a escorrer por entre os finos dedos trêmulos, os espaços das unhas e a impregnar as narinas com seu pungente odor metálico._

"_O bicho-papão está vindo me pegar __tamém__ mamá?" – ouvi a voz infantil inquirir em toda a sua doce inocência, e o balbuciar lastimado de Renné ressoar pela extensão de algum lugar perdido no fluxo de espaço conturbado._

"_Pode __correr__, mas não pode se esconder para sempre, __ovelhinha__" _

_O arrepiante murmurar monstruoso da voz diabólica preencheu o ar, tornando-o pesado, rarefeito, venenoso..._

_Asfixiante..._

_As últimas coisas que senti foram enormes dedos grossos e repudiosos comprimirem ainda mais a minha laringe constringida pelo pânico, abafando o revoltado grito de agonia que rugia para se libertar, e a lâmina sendo retirada em tormentosa vagareza de dentro de mim._

_A pressão crescente se intensificava na garganta, os pensamentos tornavam-se desconexos, tudo ardia por dentro e por fora, o pulso acelerava frenético, até que vencidos, meus olhos reviraram involuntários e os pulmões falharam completamente sem ar._

_Sufocando..._

_Perecendo em uma cadeia inquebrável de dor e agonizante sofrimento..._

_E __ninguém__ viria me salvar..._

_Cerrei os olhos pela última vez, e unindo a pouca energia restante, tentei sem sucesso escapar do destino inevitável que me aguardava há tanto tempo; assim que os reabri, o monstro sumira e tudo o que senti foram gotículas de água pingando na testa, logo em seguida meu corpo fora brutalmente empurrado para dentro de um mar negro, gélido e opressor._

_Assisti apática, as bolhas de minhas avermelhadas golfadas finais de ar evanescer rumo ao nada, no mesmo instante em que o corpo inerte ia descendo, flutuando em câmera lenta rumo aos braços da tormentosa escuridão infinita._

_Afundando..._

_Sufocando..._

_Lentamente..._

_Morrendo__..._

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: E aí, meus amados? **

**Espero que tenham gostado do que leram, imagino que muitas teorias e dúvidas estão se formando em suas cabeças e eu estou louquinha para ouvi-las.**

**O**_** CAPÍTULO NOVO**_** está pronto *POV DO EMMETT cof cof* e será postado no DOMINGO dia 17 *sabendo que o próximo capítulo demorará pelo menos de 15 a 20 dias para ser postado, pois estou em fase de provas*^^**

**

* * *

**_**+++ PRÉVIA DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO +++  
**_

O calor ardente de suas mãos grandes e fortes passeando famélica por meu pescoço e braço foi tão reconfortante e apaziguador que me vi à beira de corresponder e implorar por mais daquela _queimação_ perigosa e viciante; mais uma dose do latejante desejo subitamente despertado unido à opressora corrente elétrica formigando ao perpassar violenta por nossas peles irrequietas.

**(...)**

Lembre-se, você ainda está _delirando,_ não precisa ficar _bitolada_ só por que suas fantasias e _desejos sexuais_ mais ocultos e pervertidos envolvem um _troglodita sexy,_ _musculoso,_ de intensos olhos verdes e cabelo ruivo de porco espinho, lábios macios e insinuantes que se encaixariam tão bem aos seus, firmes dedos longos que te _penetrariam_ de jeito e...

**(...)**

- Parece que o tempo se acalmou – informou o visitante, articulando a _frase código_ combinada há dias atrás, mantendo uma postura estável e ligeiramente defensiva; a voz profissional soando leve e comedida, aproximando-se devagar a cada nota reverberante.

**(...)**

- Seria melhor se você retirasse a mão do chapéu, pois _microcâmeras_ implantadas na roupa e _franco atiradores_ não irão lhe ajudar a essa distância – ironizou o 'menino' estralando os dedos em um lento e deliberado movimento, desligando o guarda chuva negro com gestos mais lentos que o necessário, como se informando que viera em missão de paz, fazendo o _troncudo_ de voz trovejante sorrir e espalmar as mãos no ar em sinal de defesa.

**(...)**

Assegurou o rapaz, depositando a mão direita dentro do bolso em uma _fingida_ tentativa de aquecê-la, ao passo que a esquerda pressionava firme a base do guarda-chuva, preparando o _sistema pneumático_ de disparo para o momento em que o troncudo desse o sinal ao atirador extra localizado sorrateiramente em seu _ponto cego,_ escondido a milímetros de distância, assistindo cada um de seus movimento.

**(...)**

- Se falhar já sabe quais serão as consequências não só para você como também para os que estão em sua dependência – pontuou exibindo um sorriso amplo repleto de _sadismo_, que fez o rapaz engolir em seco e suar frio assim que as palavras dúbias o atingiram no fundo do peito.

**(...)**

De imediato o _Executor_ resfolegou quase perdendo a compostura, porém lutou para retomar a posição firme de sempre, ocultando da forma que podia o assombro a revolver cada membro retesado, ante não somente as astúcias do estranho, como também seu conhecimento sobre técnicas destrutivas e neutralizadoras assinaladas com a marca registrada do _Submundo,_ fazendo-o cogitar o quão envolvido _ele_ estaria dentro da _Corporação._

**(...)**

Guardando ligeiro o lenço de volta ao devido lugar, alcançou sua _Pistolet Besshumnyj _em um dos bolsos internos do casaco, e do outro, o dispositivo _silenciador_ da arma acoplando-o com surpreendente habilidade em um único giro ao cano de disparo, destravando-a e programando a mira de modo a suceder na _caçada._

**(...)**

- Estou saindo – avisei da porta da cozinha arrastando James o mais depressa possível, pois um minuto a mais ouvindo as_ merdas_ esdrúxulas de minha melhor amiga e eu provavelmente acabaria batendo no apartamento _dele _ofegante e _necessitada._

Deus me ajudasse a não fazer uma _loucura_ com o corpo daquele _homem._

_E quem homem..._

**(...)**

- AH você está _transando mentalmente_ com _ele_ agora não é, sua _safadinha?_ Admite, essa cara suplicante de _"chefinho me coma" _não engana ninguém.

**(...)**

- Você está sozinha? – inquiri preocupada, temendo que mais alguma coisa acontecesse com a _nanica simpática,_ que me lembrava aquelas fadinhas meigas incandescentes da _Disney,_ de olhos mega brilhantes e calorosos, afinal a coitada parecia tão delicada e indefesa.

**(...)**

- PARADO AÍ! – rugi a plenos pulmões, retomando de imediato o ritmo de antes; dessa vez respirei fundo, impulsionei ainda mais as pernas e joelhos, esticando articulações, e corri a toda velocidade a fim de cerrar a longa distância criada entre nós.

**(...)**

Ainda trôpega pela anormal náusea, apanhei o objeto do chão verificando se estava intacto e estendendo-o para a moça bem vestida à minha frente, cujos olhos caramelados cintilavam de agradecimento e pura preocupação; sem qualquer aviso prévio, senti os braços da mulher se fechar em meu pescoço em um caloroso abraço apertado repleto de alívio e felicidade.

**(...)**

- Oh Bella, adorei te conhecer e já a considero uma _amiga;_ vamos repetir esses encontros mais vezes – sugeriu Alice me enlaçando em um abraço apertado bastante incompatível com a sua estatura diminuta.

* * *

**N/A: Gostaram dessa minúscula prévia? **

**Muita coisa está para rolar, desde as sacanagens mirabolantes do Emmett, até os planos traquinas da dupla dinâmica ALICE e ROSALIE! **

**Nos vemos em breve *daqui a meros 7 dias*  
**

**Para os que me pergutaram sobre a one do CONDE DRACULLEN *o apelido pegou mesmo*.**

**Postarei o CAPÍTULO FINAL de DARK DESIRES no DIA 31 de OUTUBRO *presentinho de HALLOWEEN para vocês*  
**

**AMU VCS!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

**Reviews e opiniões são sempre muito bem vindas!**

**:)**


	16. Reunião

**N/A: Olá queridos leitores, aqui estou com mais um capítulo novinho em folha *nem demorei muito né?* **

**Obrigada pela força e preparem seus corações para muitas, muitas, mas MUITAS EMOÇÕES.**

**Lembrem de dar uma passadinha lá em DARK DESIRES! *lembrem, o capítulo final chegará no HALLOWEEEN*  
**

**

* * *

**

**One-shot**

† † †

**DARK DESIRES**

† † †

**Shipper:** Bella/Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Terror/Lemons

**Sinopse: **Na Romênia do século XVIII a jovem Isabella se vê obrigada a trabalhar no castelo do poderoso e temido Conde de Masen. Ela só não contava que as vontades sombrias de seu mestre pudessem levá-la a um mundo desconhecido onde prazer e dor se confundem.

_**Se estiverem interessados, aqui está o link:**_

_http: / www . fanfiction . net /s/6197548/1/_

_**O CONDE DRACULLEN espera por vocês!**_

_**

* * *

****~~Respondendo Reviews~~**_

_**Polly: **__hey amore! __Pois é menina esse é um pedacinho do passado obscuro da Bella *sofrido, misterioso e bastante intenso* sim a fadinha aparece e a galera quase toda, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**ROBERTA MASEN CULLEN: **__Hey sweetie *aperta bem forte em um abraço de urso pardo* wow gata, me sinto honrada e emocionada por estar no topo da sua lista *chorando rios aqui* e não, não sou assim tão boa, apenas uma maluca com ideias estranhas que precisam ser dividas com pessoas simpáticas e dispostas a lê-las! Mas de qualquer jeito, muito obrigada, seu carinho me emociona *fofa* esse poderoso chefão ainda vai se meter em cada uma, que só vendo! Estou terminando a parte 1 de DARK DESIRES, ainda faltam umas 3, mas acho que esse fim de semana adianto bastante, afinal preciso fechar a fic com chave de ouro, certo? Heheh cap novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Eduarda Moura: **__Sim Dudinha linda, estou de volta e a todo vapor, acho que esse cap novo é o maior que já escrevi! Espero que te agrade, BJIN^^_

_**Julete: **__hey babes! Sim, Ed é só humano, bastante habilidoso, mas um mero humano de carne e osso que sente e se machuca como todos nós^^ Você foi uma das poucas que percebeu isso do sonho de ambos, existe conexão, mas não pelo fato, morte da mãe da Bella, afinal Edward pode ser estranho, mas não a ponto de agir da forma grotesca que o vilão do sonho da Bells fez. Cap novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**LaraRhay: **__Hey amore, prometo não te torturar mais, cap novo on, espero que goste; muitos mistérios e segredos surgindo! BJIN^^_

_**Olvia: **__Gata, desculpe o sumiço, mas estou de volta, capengando, mas voltei! O sonho será explicado em breve, junto com o do Edward^^ Parece que você adivinhou hein? Leia o cap novo e tu vai entender o que eu quis dizer! Espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Fever Angel: **__My Little Angel, fico feliz que tenha gostado da 'imagem' que tentei transmitir, por que bem, tudo é um sonho misturado com fragmentos da realidade, de um passado distante! A fadinha chegou hehehehe! Espero que curta o cap enorme! BJIN^^_

_**GaabiOliveira: **__Hey flôr, seu desejo é uma ordem, cap novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Cris0407: **__Oi babes! Pode matar as suas saudades nesse cap enooorme! Hehe espero que te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Dri: **__Hey querida, fico feliz que tenha gostado, e espero que esteja pronta por que tem muito mais novidade nesse cap novo, espero que se divirta lendo! BJIN^^_

_**Lineh: **__Pois é né, gata? Antes tarde do que nunca! Detalhe: não, Ed não matou a mãe dela, os sonhos podem ter uma certa conexão, mas vamo lá, Ed não é monstro, ao contrário, ele é tão vítima quanto a Bells; pense bem, pois essa é a dica uashaush! Fico feliz que tenha gostado de DARK DESIRES *que também postei aqui* estou agora escrevendo o cap final *chora* espero que fique bom do jeito que eu quero heheh! BJIN^^_

_**Nathyzenha: **__hey amore! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e não se preocupe, tudo parece confuso agora, mas há solução para cada um dos enigmas, juro a você! Minha saúde tá boa agora heheh obrigada por perguntar; espero que o cap novo também te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Rh: **__Olá babes! Fico contente que tenha gostado da fic^^ Na verdade ninguém sabe ao certo o que o Ed faz, mas acho que nesse cap de agora você terá uma pequena ideia as coisas que o envolvem! Espero que goste do que preparei! BJIN^^_

_**Aryna: **__Ow amore, realmente lamento por isso, mas pode ficar tranquila que tudo fará sentido mais na frente, prometo a você! *queria um cachorro que nem o James, queria mesmo* sorte a sua ter uma cachorrinha fofa e esperta *invejinha feelings* cap novo on, espero que goste!_

**Ao pessoal simpático que mandou reviews, obrigada! Aos leitores tímidos aqui fica o convite: 'saiam e apareçam, me mandem um OI, prometo não morder, a não ser que você seja um Edward ou Jasper da vida, aí a historia é outra^^***

**Prestem muita atenção no capítulo e lembrem-se, o segredo está nos detalhes!**

**PS.: ESTE CAPÍTULO AINDA NÃO FOI BETADO!**

**

* * *

***TRILHA SONORA*****

**1 - ****Breaking the Habit – Linkin Park **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/I3wclYxI/_2_Linking_Park_-_Breaking_Th(ponto)htm

**2 - ****Danger – AC DC **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/8e7tq1vp/AC-DC_-_Danger(ponto)htm

**3 - ****Heat of the Moment – Asia **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/a_bv9jND/The_Heat_Of_The_Moment_-_Asia(ponto)htm

**4 - ****Out of Our Hands – Gemma Hayes **http:/www(ponto)4shared(pontp)com/audio/5bvQlnhn/Gemma_Hayes_-_Out_of_our_hands(ponto)html

**5 - ****Mombassa – Hans Zimmer (Inception Soundtrack) **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/30DyyVsW/07_Mombassa(ponto)html

**6 - ****Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing – Chris Isaac **http:/www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/hr0A_udk/Baby_did_a_Bad_Bad_Thing_Chris(ponto)html

*****ALERTA PARA LINGUAGEM PESADA, COMÉDIA E MUITA SACANAGEM!****

**POV do Emmet incluído!**

**Boa Leitura^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Treze**

_"Deixe vir o que me aguarda" _

**~~ William Shakespeare ~~**

**Reunião**

**Bella POV**

- _Volte..._

Uma familiar voz distante e sôfrega implorou entre soluços, tirando-me da misteriosa _inércia _que dominava cada mínima articulação pulsante de meu corpo quente e subitamente molhado.

Um par de suaves mãos trêmulas continuava a me sacudir para os lados como se tentando de todas as formas me arrancar da bolha invisível em que estava imersa.

Então tudo começou a se _apagar_

_O limbo... _

_Feridas se abrindo_

_A escuridão..._

_Feridas se abrindo_

_Os gritos... _

_Feridas se abrindo_

_O sangue..._

_A vida se esvaindo_

_Vazio..._

Todas as imagens anteriores uniram-se em uma conturbada esfera maciça e densa, compactando-se em um punhado negro, e ao fim explodindo em uma ofuscante irradiação de feixes luminosos, enquanto meu corpo era sugado de dentro do mar azeviche rumo á superfície, como se puxado por uma inexplicável força _metafísica._

Com uma violenta guinada minha mente parecera se reconectar ao corpo _dormente,_ e assim que tive a chance de me mexer, a primeira coisa que fiz foi sugar o ar com incompreensível desespero para dentro de meus pulmões, os quais queimavam e pesavam de maneira constringente dentro do peito, que mais parecia esmagado por toneladas de vigas de concreto.

Arregalei os olhos em terror e dei de cara com o conhecido teto desbotado de meu apartamento.

A ardência esquisita a condoer por dentro havia diminuído de intensidade, os pensamentos voltavam a correr de modo coerente, enquanto eu fincava os dedos nos lençóis encharcados, tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido.

Foi então que percebi...

Eu estava _nua,_ suada, trêmula e mais ofegante que _maratonista_ depois de uma longa corrida.

Girei os olhos, fitando os arredores aturdida e antes que tivesse a chance de me levantar, senti o conhecido par de braços finos envolverem meu pescoço em um abraço sufocante e desesperado, acompanhado de um ininteligível lamuriar.

- Oh Bells, que bom que você acordou – soluçou uma abatida Ângela, fungando e molhando meus ombros descobertos com uma inexplicável torrente de lágrimas quentes; vê-la naquele estado me feriu lá no fundo, e por mero impulso meus braços cansados envolveram carinhosamente sua forma trêmula e nervosa.

- O que houve Angie? Por que está assim? – questionei a garota em total estado de pânico, afastando-me um pouco de seu aperto, mas ela se recusava veemente a desgrudar de meu pescoço, como se temendo que eu desaparecesse ou algo do tipo.

- V-você p-paro-ouderespir-aar eeu achee-i que ia te per-deer – soluçou incoerente, iniciando uma choradeira descontrolada, e mesmo sem ter entendido uma única palavra do que dissera por conta da gagueira, acariciei-lhe as costas, a embalando levemente, de modo acalmar a pobre _coitada à beira de um colapso de nervos._

- Se sente melhor agora? – indaguei após alguns minutos de fungados e palavras reconfortantes, achando interessante como a situação ali parecia ter se invertido em um giro para lá de inusitado.

- Sim, um p-pouco – respondeu fazendo uma caretinha ao passo que esfregava os olhos vermelhos e inchados devido à choradeira.

- Você não lembra de nada não é? – questionou arqueando as sobrancelhas em nítida preocupação.

- Não, só sei que cheguei da casa do _Cullen Imbecil_ e afundei na cama que nem pedra – respondi dando de ombros em sinal de indiferença.

Quando Ângela estava prestes a abrir a boca para começar a explicar o que havia acontecido, uma enorme bola de pelos acinzentados surgiu voando em pleno ar e caindo em cima de nós duas, remexendo-se entre o curto espaço em busca de maior contato; tudo o que senti foram lambidas e ganidos desesperados de James a me sufocar com o seu peso.

- Hey garoto, calminha, desse jeito você me esmaga – brinquei abraçando-o delicadamente pelo pescoço, enquanto ele se aninhava alvoroçado em meu colo, ganindo, cheirando e uivando baixinho em pungente sofrimento.

Naquele instante percebi que se ele pudesse, com certeza estaria chorando da mesma forma desalentada e copiosa que Ângela, e esse mero fato me apertou o coração, que perdeu uma leve batida só de imaginar a hipótese de uma potencial _perda._

_Perda..._

Por que essa palavra estava em minha mente afinal?

E que raios de sonho _imemorável _fora aquele?

Assim que tentei recordar das divagações e alucinações de momentos atrás, senti uma lancinante dor na parte de trás da cabeça somada a uma enigmática _vertigem;_ meus olhos reviraram nas órbitas e afundei sem forças de volta na cama úmida, suspirando débil ao passo que tornava a acalmar a alarmada Weber.

- Gente, estou bem; só meio _cansada,_ mas é aí? Qual o motivo do _estardalhaço?_ – inquiri zombeteira e ainda arfante pela náusea; pausei alguns instantes afagando a focinho preocupado de James, o qual não se afastara de mim nem um milímetro.

- Tudo começou com James uivando, latindo e arranhando a porta da casa de Ben; sabia que havia algo errado para ele fazer todo aquele furdunço em plenas onze horas de uma noite de Sábado – suspirou estafada, encarando-me com um olhar consternado.

- Ben e eu estávamos, er... _ocupados,_ mas James não desistia; até que decidi abrir a porta e do nada ele me puxou pela roupa e indicou o nosso prédio.

- Continue...

- Corri temerosa, atravessando a rua às pressas e subi até o seu apartamento; assim que entrei dei de cara com a sua imagem _estática_ em cima da cama, o corpo todo molhado e ardendo em febre – soluçou afundando os dedos entre os cabelos desordenados.

- Oh Céus, faz alguma ideia do que senti quando vi que você não respirava? Ou quando o seu corpo inteiro tremeu em _espasmos convulsivos?_ – balbuciou com os olhos marejados e a voz entrecortada.

- Não sabia o que fazer; pensei em chamar a emergência, quando do nada você começou a sussurrar uma quantidade absurda de palavras desconexas, seu corpo voltou a se debater sozinho, lutando contra _algo_ que eu não via – narrou baixando os olhos inchados e apertando a barra de sua blusa amarrotada de tanto torcer.

- Então você ficou paralisada e seu pulso reduziu, fiz massagem cardíaca, te chamei e sacudi da forma que pude; James ajudou uivando alto tentando te fazer acordar e após minutos, que mais pareceram uma eternidade, você tornou a respirar, e graças a Deus seus olhos se abriram – murmurou fungando alto após grudar em meu pescoço outra vez, como se tendo certeza de que eu estava mesmo sã e salva.

- Uau – sussurrei _mortificada,_ eliminando a enorme quantidade de ar que nem sabia ter prendido.

- O QUE _MERDA_ VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA PARA DORMIR COM AS ROUPAS MOLHADAS? – bradou subitamente, restringindo-me pelos ombros e fazendo cara feia.

"_Estava demorando" – _pensei revirando os olhos, para logo em seguida encará-la languidamente.

- Eu estava cansada demais e...

- Não quero ouvir desculpas, fique aí quietinha enquanto eu trago uma sopa para te fortalecer – pontuou em tom severo, não me dando nenhuma chance de contestar.

Ninguém segurava a Ângela quando ela colocava algo na cabeça, mas de qualquer maneira sentia-me grata por tê-la perto, e por mais que não gostasse de sair por aí espalhando, sentia-me afortunada apenas por ter sua amizade verdadeira.

Fui trazida de volta do mundo contemplativo pelo ganido nervoso de James, a me encarar de modo intenso com seus argutos olhos azuis e o focinho enrugado, como se estivesse transtornado por minha _distração._

- Relaxa _bebê;_ já está tudo sob controle – assegurei afagando suas orelhas macias e quentinhas, imaginando que espécie de sonho fantástico havia sido aquele e por que a curiosa sensação de _carência_ se sobrepujara inexplicavelmente por cada parte de meu corpo, não só do lado de fora, mas por dentro também.

Era como se lá no fundo eu estivesse necessitando de _algo_ que não conseguia precisar no momento; não importa o quanto tentasse, a _lacuna_ preternatural estava ali, exibindo-se grande, alargando-se assustadoramente como um maciço buraco negro, denso e frio.

_Não quero ser engolida..._

O desconhecido sentimento de _incompletude_ se revolvendo dentro de meu peito em estranhos movimentos contínuos, enviando descargas de melancolia e tristeza dentro das veias e irradiando para os demais membros.

Meneei a cabeça para os lados em negação e cerrei os olhos apertando James com força ao ponto de fazê-lo soltar um muxoxo sufocado em meio a meus braços trêmulos.

Não entendi bem o que a enigmática sensação de vazio representava; tudo o que eu percebi era que necessitava de uma resposta para essas ânsias prematuras, e antes que pudesse cogitar teorias, meus pensamentos voaram para as memórias na casa do _odioso_ _chefe arrogante,_ em nossa pequena briga; na potente descarga de adrenalina e _excitação_ que me envolveu assim que começamos a discutir e nos provocar com palavras e toques dúbios.

Tinha de admitir que suas carícias e reações possessivas sobre meu corpo, a respiração masculina e deliciosa misturada com álcool e menta, somado ao sussurrar melífluo e sedutor de sua voz enrouquecida pelo _desejo,_ me fez levitar e imaginar tantas possibilidades; era como se parte de minhas preocupações sumissem em um estalar de dedos, não havia mais a sombra fantasmagórica dos medos, inseguranças ou incertezas.

O calor ardente de suas mãos grandes e fortes passeando famélica por meu pescoço e braço foi tão reconfortante e apaziguador que me vi à beira de corresponder e_ implorar_ por mais daquela queimação perigosa e viciante; mais uma dose do latejante desejo subitamente despertado unido à opressora corrente elétrica formigando ao perpassar violenta por nossas peles irrequietas.

Sabia que era ridículo me deixar levar pelas reações estúpidas do corpo carente e de certa forma _suplicante,_ mas ainda assim, por mais que repudiasse a mera ideia de sentir _algo_ por meu chefe – além de raiva e desprezo – não conseguia negar que por um ínfimo momento de total descuido, desejei loucamente remanescer ali entre seus braços musculosos, sentido o hálito másculo inebriante banhar a extensão de meu pescoço, aproveitando o deleite de cada arrepio, cada toque e principalmente, da _segurança_ que aquele corpo rígido e viril transmitia.

- Bella? – chamou uma desconfiada Angie, arqueando as sobrancelhas escuras, enquanto segurava um prato de sopa fumegante em mãos.

- Hum?

- Er, que mal pergunte, por que está mordendo os lábios desse jeito _provocante_ e fazendo cara de quem está à beira de ter um _senhor orgasmo?_

- Credo garota, do que _raios_ está falando? – rebati horrorizada com tamanha honestidade, sentindo meu rosto arder e enrubescer que nem pimentão, mas não por causa da febre; sabia muito bem o motivo, e logicamente não iria admiti-lo, afinal isso era tudo o que a mulher à minha frente gostaria de ouvir.

- Garanto que é algo envolvendo um hipnotizante homem alto, ruivo de olhos verdes que exala _sexo selvagem_ por cada poro do _corpo pecaminoso,_ acertei? – inquiriu _retoricamente_, esboçando um sorriso para lá de malicioso assim que um _gemido _escapou involuntário por meus lábios.

- Devo presumir que esse _rosnado erótico_ e _pornográfico_ foi um 'sim'?

- AH, vai à _merda_ vai! Que saco! – explodi bagunçando os cabelos suados e me escondendo debaixo dos lençóis úmidos, largando-os logo em seguida, torcendo o nariz com repulsa.

- Olha James, parece que você será posto para escanteio logo logo, fica esperto _amiguinho_ – admoestou afagando a cabeça do meu garoto, cujas brilhantes íris azuis se dilataram em choque, ao passo que um rosnado assassino ressoava do fundo de sua garganta só de imaginar a mera ideia de ser trocado, e ainda mais por um _homem_ de verdade.

- Hey, pare de colocar minhoca na cabeça do _meu menino,_ sua _ninfomaníaca_ sem noção – rebati fazendo bico irritado, depositando as mãos em forma de concha sobre as orelhas do meu amado _husky siberiano_ exaltado e a grunhir de irritação.

- Só dizendo a verdade, mas tudo bem, um dia você enxergará o óbvio – replicou dando de ombros, depositando a sopa quente em cima do criado mudo.

- Nem tudo é exatamente o que parece sabe? Tente observá-lo além daquela couraça de pura indiferença e petulância, tenho certeza de que encontrará algo valioso ali dentro.

Será que ouvi direito?

Por um acaso estaria ela insinuando que existia algo _bom_ dentro daquela _literal personificação de frigidez e sarcasmo humano?_

Incrível como Ângela possuía uma visão tão positiva, não somente das coisas em geral e da vida em si, como também das pessoas; até no indivíduo mais _filho da puta_ e _arrogante_ existente na face da Terra, ela procurava enxergar algo de bom.

E essa característica sua era algo que chegava a me tirar o sono; tal aspecto afável e benévolo de Angie me preocupava, especialmente na área em que ela trabalhava.

No ramo do jornalismo, uma profissão louvável que exigia o máximo de argúcia e vigilância; vivendo sempre rodeada por inúmeros casos intrincados, vez ou outra tristes, felizes ou estarrecedores, porém sempre lidando com a multiplicidade de complexas facetas humanas, realidades absurdas e chocantes que muitos chegavam a duvidar.

Afinal, ir fundo nas imundícies das pessoas, no jogo de poder e corrupção mascarado em cada sorriso ou gesto displicente e ainda continuar firme em suas próprias resoluções, sem se contaminar, não era tarefa lá simples.

- Que tal parar o seu _sexo mental_ com o _chefe bonitão_ e colocar um pouco de proteína para dentro? – sugeriu dando uma piscadela marota.

Mas é _folgada_ mesmo...

- Obrigada – retruquei emburrada pelas insinuações _distorcidas,_ encarando os vegetais a boiar pueris entre porções de frango e outras coisas picantes que seria melhor nem começar a citar.

- Olha Angie, valeu por tudo, mas acho melhor você tentar dormir um pouco ou ao menos voltar para casa do Ben – sugeri estremecendo, só de imaginar na insatisfação de meu colega por ter tido sua _noite de amor_ interrompida graças a mim.

Sabia muito bem o quão simpático e compreensivo Ben Cheney era, principalmente com relação ao vínculo estreito entre mim e Weber, todavia não me sentia confortável em dar trabalho a ela ou a qualquer um, pois desde que me entendia por gente, sempre detestei a ideia de incomodar aos outros.

- Relaxa querida – assegurou afagando minha cabeça e ganhando uma lambida agradecida de James, que continuava acomodado em meu colo, determinado a permanecer por perto durante o resto da noite e do dia se necessário.

- Amigos servem para essas coisas não é?

- E para pedir grana e comida emprestada – emendei engolindo uma porção fervente de vegetais picantes.

- _Abusada_ a senhorita hein?

- Só um poquinho, mas é aí? Vai ficar aqui apreciando a minha _seminudez_ de tirar o fôlego, ou vai correr para a cama quentinha do seu amado? – questionei brincalhona ao notar o rubor nas bochechas da morena.

- Já estou indo, e trate de tomar o café da manhã lá no meu apartamento; quero ter certeza de que você não vai beliscar _porcaria_ e ter uma recaída – exigiu austera, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto lançando-me um último olhar inquisidor, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e correr até seu destino.

Suspirei fatigada tomando as últimas colheradas da sopa, sob a constante vigilância de um sagaz par de olhos azuis turquesa, os quais mal piscavam ou desviavam o foco, tamanha compenetração no que sabiam fazer melhor: _me observar._

Terminada a refeição, que segundo Ângela seria capaz de levantar o mais pestilento dos _moribundos,_ retirei os lençóis molhados de cima do corpo, afastei um pouco James para poder levantar da cama e com passos errantes, andei até a janela do quarto, abrindo-a de uma vez só.

De imediato, senti a gostosa brisa gelada da noite Nova Iorquina inundar minha pele suada e ligeiramente quente; inspirei uma profunda e agradável golfada de ar, fechando os olhos em um movimento automático de forma a conseguir captar melhor a sensação de frescor oferecido pela pacífica atmosfera.

Ali permaneci, relaxa e recostada languidamente sobre parapeito da janela, vestindo nada menos que um mini short azul marinho e uma fina blusinha branca de alças, que Angie fizera questão de me obrigar a vestir antes de sair rumo ao apartamento do namorado, situado do outro lado da rua, bem em frente ao nosso complexo habitacional.

Apoiei preguiçosamente o queixo na palma da mão esquerda e observei o horizonte de concreto encoberto por nuvens esfumaçadas a perder de vista, começando a divagar sobre as esquisitices do dia.

A jornada rumo ao antro da _Besta Prepotente,_ o misterioso sonho que se evaporara de minha mente no instante em que tentei relembrá-lo, das incompreensíveis _vontades_ e pressentimentos despertados em meu corpo desde que recobrei a consciência minutos atrás.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo o que Ângela fizera questão de narrar fielmente, havia mesmo acontecido comigo, visto que sempre tive saúde de ferro; em raríssimos casos espirrava, me resfriava ou tinha tonteiras.

E por mais que pegasse a pior das chuvas torrenciais ou ficasse grudada em pessoas severamente doentes, _nunca_ meu corpo chegou a manifestar qualquer tipo de problema que merecesse algum tipo de tratamento especial, além do _chazinho tiro e queda da vovó Swan._

Todavia, dessa vez notei que as coisas foram bem diferentes do usual, sabia que não havia sido somente a ocasional mistura da garoa fina, ventania gelada e roupas molhadas que me deixaram enfraquecida.

Com certeza havia um elemento a mais adicionado à receita catastrófica que resultou em febre e _delírios;_ talvez fosse por causa da pressão psicológica exigida por aquele _homem intragável,_ da constante tensão que suas palavras e ações milimetradas impunham sobre meus ombros cansados, exigindo nada menos que eficiência idealizada e um inalcançável modelo de extrema _perfeição._

Com um estalo no cérebro girei o pescoço rápido demais, quase perdendo o equilíbrio devido ao movimento brusco e caminhei a passos largos até o calendário pregado atrás da porta, arfando profundamente, tendo que me apoiar firme na cômoda vizinha para impedir que os joelhos vacilantes cedessem derrubando-me com tudo no chão frio.

Encarei estóica a folha de letras e números marcados, focando toda a atenção na data específica, percebendo o quanto o dia que eu mais repugnava na vida estava próximo.

Exalando o ar com uma contida carga de impaciência, baguncei o resto das mechas desalinhadas, fincando as unhas no couro cabeludo e balancei a cabeça para os lados grunhindo de irritação, tentando a todo custo mascarar os soluços tristes que lutavam para sair sempre que a detestável data se aproximava, trazendo consigo as incansáveis pontadas de dor e desespero obliterante.

James aproximara-se cauteloso, puxando de leve o tecido fino do short em uma tentativa infrutífera de chamar a atenção; retirei as mãos ligeiramente trepidantes do rosto e o encarei esboçando um sorriso débil e lastimado.

Sabia que minha face deveria estar pálida como papel, contorcida em uma careta amarga de resistência às ondas que procuravam me tragar para o fundo outra vez, mas não pude lutar contra a sensação pesarosa da apatia melancólica e o revolver angustiante de minhas vísceras inquietas toda vez que recordava as memórias e significados que uma ínfima _data _poderia trazer.

Engraçado, para muitos, o decorrer dos dias, horas, minutos e segundos não era nada de mais, apenas representava o mero transcorrer contínuo e incessante do tempo; poucos sabiam assimilar ou aproveitar ao máximo os efêmeros instantes da vida, desvalorizando, sem perceber, cada pedaçinho de tempo oferecido muitas vezes para se tomar uma atitude ou realizar mudanças capazes de alterar o rumo de _destinos._

Todavia, somente aqueles que perderam em um singelo piscar de olhos qualquer gotinha de fé ou esperança mantida, viram toda uma vida desmoronar e afundar em meio ao sofrimento sem proporções, conheciam, entediam e até mesmo enxergavam a imensurável preciosidade dos minutos, em especial daqueles passados ao lado dos entes queridos.

Por que quando não se possui _nada,_ qualquer coisa se transmutava em algo extremamente vital.

Um gesto carinhoso, uma palavra bondosa, um afagar amigo...

Pequenas atitudes memoráveis e repletas de complexo significado que remanescem vívidas no coração angustiado e destroçado de quem suportou a agonia da solidão, a amargura da revolta e o desespero da _perdição._

_Memórias apagadas_

_Consumindo e corroendo tudo por dentro até não restar nada_

_Perdida..._

_Definhando em meio à cadeia avassaladora de angústia irremediável_

_Acorrentada pelas amarras da dor até que os últimos suspiros fossem dados_

_Quebrar o ciclo..._

_Alguém..._

_Quem?_

_Quem me acordaria do pesadelo?_

_Perdida..._

_Afogando em um mar caótico onde sonho, tragédia e realidade se misturavam em um opressor redemoinho invisível._

_Alguém..._

_Quem?_

_Quem me puxaria de volta?_

_Ou será que eu iria afundar cada vez mais?_

_Uma mão amiga..._

"_Irei protegê-la Isabella, isso é uma promessa"_

A conhecida voz enrouquecida e _sensual,_ lotada de um irreconhecível _fervor_ ressoou pelas profundezas entorpecidas de meu íntimo como a mais intensa e estridente das sirenes, despertando-me por completo da onda lenta e acinzentada da melancolia dominante, me fazendo estremecer de _prazer_ e felicidade, à medida que o som maravilhoso percorria cada minúscula fibra do corpo inerte, tal qual um impulso nervoso _vital _enviando comandos ao cérebro, registrando no inconsciente o peso e a responsabilidade das palavras proferidas por _alguém,_ em algum lugar.

_- Edward... _

Sussurrei sem perceber, sentindo a sensual respiração máscula me aquecendo, lábios mordiscando e lambendo o lóbulo de minha orelha, rosnando e _latindo_ alto...

Espera um pouco...

Latindo?

- JAMES! – rugi _frustrada _ao sentir a língua úmida de um certo Husky Siberiano e seu hálito pungente de ração sabor carne invadir minhas narinas, jogando para longe o indescritível _clima_ envolvente criado por minha absurda mente _alucinada._

Perfeito, agora estou _fantasiando_ com o sujeito mais _escroto_ e _intragável _da face da Terra.

Dá para piorar?

Das duas, uma: cheguei ao fundo do poço ou estou realmente desesperada por uma boa _foda._

Er... definitivamente, a primeira opção esclarece tudo.

- O que foi garoto? – urgi curiosa, escondendo a pontinha de exasperação por ter sido interrompida na _melhor parte._

James me encarou com os olhos estreitos em duas fendas desconfiadas, as narinas infladas expelindo o ar em jatos impacientes, demonstrando para qualquer retardado mental a sua insatisfação evidente.

Tinha certeza de que meu bebê estava matutando sobre o que _diabos_ eu tanto pensava minutos atrás, bufando derrotado ao fim e me puxando de volta para cama, visto ainda era madrugada.

Em toda a cidade reinava um sereno silêncio majestoso nada comum, levando em consideração a loucura do dia-a-dia; grande parte das pessoas dormia um sono pacífico no aconchego de suas camas, de preferência bem quentinhas...

E de quebra com um _ruivo gostosão_ _amável_ do lado para aquecer corpo, coração, e...

- O que_ infernos_ está acontecendo comigo hoje? – rosnei puxando os fios castanhos.

Acalme-se Swan, não há motivos para entrar em pânico e, por favor, pare de se _descabelar._

Lembre-se, você ainda está _delirando,_ não precisa ficar _bitolada_ só por que suas fantasias e _desejos sexuais_ mais ocultos e pervertidos envolvem um _troglodita sexy,_ _musculoso,_ de intensos olhos verdes e cabelo bronze de porco espinho, lábios macios e insinuantes que se encaixariam tão bem aos seus, firmes dedos longos que te _penetrariam_ de jeito e...

- ARGH! – resmunguei afundando a cara no travesseiro, buscando sem sucesso, esquecer o _ruivo desgraçado,_ que por alguma razão alienígena não queria sair da minha cabeça; era como se sua imagem tivesse grudada, sem permissão, em meu subconsciente.

"_Ordeno que saia já daí, seu Acéfalo Repugnante Mal Educado!" – _bradei mentalmente.

Será possível que nem no conforto de meu pacificado jardim mental eu tinha sossego?

Porque o _safado_ _filho da puta_ do Cullen era tão _absurdo_ ao ponto de utilizar suas _toscas _habilidades maléficas e vis de _feiticeiro das trevas,_ arranjando uma forma _escrota_ de me torturar inclusive em pensamentos.

Pois cá entre nós, ao que tudo indicava, as barbaridades _esdrúxulas_ que ele conjurava na vida real não eram o bastante para apaziguar seus _desejos sádicos_ de atormentar as pobres criaturas ao redor, que por infortúnio do destino caíam em suas impiedosas garras afiadas.

Não...

_Ele_ queria mais, afinal o instinto _bestial _da _Fera Abominável_ falava mais alto, não havia escapatória.

Revirei os olhos transtornada, soltando um muxoxo derrotado e estendendo os braços para frente em um pedido mudo para que James me abraçasse.

- _Bebê,_ como faço para tirar uma pessoa _desagradável _da cabeça? – questionei encarando o par de safiras reluzentes a me encarar de modo interrogativo.

- _Poxa,_ não dá para ter paz com um _idiota pé no saco_ assombrando minha mente o tempo inteiro, independente do fato dele ser _gostosão_ e me fazer pensar _coisas indevidas,_ não é? – perguntei _retórica,_ recebendo um bufar impaciente de meu irritadiço _filho._

E sem mais suportar o estado degradante dos lençóis empapados pela sudorese de instantes atrás, troquei-os rapidamente, jogando a trouxa mal feita dentro do cesto de roupas para lavar e aproveitei para tomar uma rápida ducha quentinha, agradecendo ao _Todo Poderoso,_ pelo fato do Sr. Wilson ter arrumado um jeito de concertar o sistema elétrico danificado do apartamento em tão pouco tempo.

Até que, de vez em quando a _sorte_ me sorria, mesmo que fosse um azedo repuxar forçado de lábios.

Lavei o corpo suado e grudento com esfregadas ligeiras e vigorosas, não desejando permanecer muito tempo sob o jato de água, ainda mais àquela hora da madrugada.

Desliguei o chuveiro enxugando-me em na toalha macia pendura no box e soltei os cabelos amarrados em um coque no topo da cabeça, sentindo as mechas longas e macias escorrendo por ombros nus como uma cascata; vesti um blusão acinzentado do _AC DC_ e me enfurnei debaixo dos lençóis limpinhos, inalando o odor gostoso da roupa de cama lavada.

Outra vez ouvi James ganir baixinho da forma rouca e chorosa que fazia todas as noites; virei para encará-lo notando o bufar confuso e a dúvida pairando no azul piscina de seus olhos estreitos; ele parecia se remoer entre a ideia de subir no colchão assumindo o lugar usual ao final da cama ou dormir tranquilamente ao pé da mesma, a fim de me dar mais conforto.

Soltei uma risadinha leve, batendo em cima do colchão sinalizando que estava tudo bem; sem hesitar, meu _menino _pulou e se acomodou latindo animado, dando uma lambida cheia de baba no meu rosto e aninhando por fim a cabeça sobre as patas cruzadas.

Suspirei devagar, começando a sentir a familiar sonolência se aproximando uma vez mais, e sem pestanejar, lutar contra ou temer pelos _enigmas_ que o mundo onírico ofereceria à mente _anuviada,_ permiti que o corpo exaltado pelas fortes emoções das últimas horas relaxasse, entregando-se por inteiro ao calor e à _segurança _oferecida por um conhecido par de invisíveis braços másculos e rígidos, os quais me envolveram em um leve abraço carinhoso e _protetor._

Inalei a inebriante fragrância de café fumegante misturada com uma pitada de canela e menta a pairar sobre meu corpo, que parecia flutuar com a leveza de uma pena no ar em meio aos devaneios.

O cheiro viciante impregnando as narinas, invadia-me o sistema em correntes de calmaria, prolongando a agradável sensação de _preenchimento_ e conforto misticamente criada.

"_Prometo te proteger"_

"_Sempre"_

- Edward...

* * *

_**Praça Lubianka**_**¹**_** – Moscou, Rússia**_

A chuva caía grossa e implacável por entre as ruas largas e frias da gigantesca _Praça Lubianka_ em Moscou.

O céu desabava de seus apoteóticos suportes celestiais, ora em obliterante e visível revolta, ora prenunciando a chegada de uma hecatombe.

O tempo parecia não dar trégua ao demonstrar nenhum mísero traço de misericórdia sobre os pequenos e alvoroçados transeuntes que corriam apressados pelas ruas com pastas, casacos e objetos similares sobre as cabeças, a fim de se abrigar do assombroso temporal.

Ante toda a agitação daquela habitual noite no distrito russo, um edifício em especial sobressaía-se opulento e grandioso em meio aos demais prédios acinzentados de admirável arquitetura antiga, levemente obscurecidos pelo contato com a chuva torrencial.

Apesar dos pingos grossos e ofuscantes a despencar incessantemente, era possível notar com muito esforço, da linha de visão dos pedestres um majestoso complexo ascendente, erguido em estilo _neo-barroco_ a se estender ao centro da praça.

A distinta fachada centenária de tijolos amarelos, o caro piso em _parquet_ e as inigualáveis paredes verde-pálido, transmitindo a constante sensação de vigília, uma vez que por trás daquela entrada majestosa ocultava-se nada menos que o quartel general de um dos maiores serviços de inteligência, espionagem e segurança do século XXI:

O_ Serviço Federal de Segurança da Federação Russa_

O temível_ FSB._

Um grupo seleto, composto pelos maiores figurões influentes do país, desde donos de ricos conglomerados econômicos a magnatas de cartéis petrolíferos, somado a poucos indivíduos talentosos de vasto conhecimento estratégico em diversificadas áreas do conhecimento.

_Todos _escolhidos a dedo por grandes nomes, a fim de servir aos propósitos da grande mãe Rússia.

Por que não havia nada mais honroso para os nomeados, do que _matar_ e _morrer_ pela Pátria; pela nação que os acolhia tão ternamente em seu seio.

Do outro lado da rua, a exatos dez quilômetros do edifício, recostado calmamente em um poste negro envergado, cuja luz tênue piscava hesitante a cada circuito de corrente interrompida pela pequena fissura no fio de cobre, havia _alguém._

Repousando em postura lânguida, murmurando uma melódica canção desconhecida ao som da luminosidade vacilante, uma _figura_ de sobretudo escuro e chapéu _Stetson _acinzentado, cuja aba protuberante e arredondada abrigava da chuva insistente a face indizível daquele indivíduo atípico.

Esfumaçadas nuvens de nicotina circundando distraidamente a ponta do cigarro aceso.

Sua perna esquerda apoiava-se rígida contra a liga fria de metal de modo a se equilibrar na posição desejada, enquanto a direita suportava o peso do corpo troncudo e másculo, bem oculto pelo abrigo da grossa vestimenta.

Os ombros largos erguidos em uma estóica postura empertigada e o leve remexer da mão _tatuada_ sobre isqueiro prateado dentro do bolso direito, demonstravam que ele estava ali há pouco tempo, aguardando ansiosamente por _algo._

Assim que o relógio do prédio sede do FSB marcou onze horas em ponto, o estranho de muito bem disposto metro e noventa de altura encarou o céu, observando em curiosa apatia, a paisagem encoberta por pesadas nuvens tempestuosas começar a desfazer seu manto lúgubre sufocante.

Em questão de minutos, a grossa chuva persistente deu lugar a uma fina e agradável garoa gélida, causando pequenas cócegas ao se chocar contra a face obscurecida do homem alto, o qual esticou os lábios em um meio sorriso de lado e balançou levemente a cabeça, como se desfrutando de alguma divertida piada interna.

O momento contemplativo fora interrompido pelo som longínquo de passos lentos; nada de anormal considerando o horário e usual a movimentação que a praça tinha, todavia _ele_ conhecia bem o _tipo _de pessoa capaz de dar passos como aqueles.

Passos firmes, milimetrados, quase _robóticos._

Não importa qual treinamento recebido por faxões fantasmas ou o quão preparados fossem seus peões, quando se era um verdadeiro _especialista _no assunto_,_ certos detalhes tornavam-se evidentes e identificáveis à distância.

Com _ele_ não seria diferente.

O característico formigamento atrás do pescoço, o revolver inexplicável de seu interior irrequieto, a presença estranha ameaçando invadir sua calculada esfera de defesa, obrigando-o a firmar a planta do pé no chão de modo a assegurar uma boa base para futuros e possíveis ataques, bem como uma inquebrável defesa.

O desconhecido cerrou os olhos e esvaziou os pulmões, exalando a fumaça tóxica em uma baforada _relaxada,_ a qual contrastava de modo gritante com a situação em que se encontrava, assim como o plano colossal prestes a ser posto em prática.

Tinha plena ciência de que o sucesso da operação grandiosa dependeria da disposição, habilidade e eficiência do homem que se aproximava devagar e cauteloso de seu corpo imóvel, ainda apoiado de encontro ao poste.

Levando o cigarro aos lábios outra vez, apertou os olhos clareando a mente, contando em pensamentos os passos dados pela aproximação iminente do _alvo;_ calculando, cogitando e revendo deliberadas teorias do que esperar e de como agir para assegurar seus interesses acima de qualquer outra coisa.

Assim que os passos cessaram e a presença atrás de si fora plenamente sentida na borda de sua esfera defensiva, _ele_ tornou a retirar o cigarro dos lábios com um movimento despreocupado e apagou a ponta do mesmo em seu anel prateado, enfeitado por um intricado padrão de formas entalhadas a rodear um rubi central.

Ainda sem se virar, levou discretamente a mão direita ao bolso interno da calça, alcançando uma _pistola automática 6P9, _carregada, destravada e pronta para disparar ao menor sinal de perigo.

- Parece que o tempo se acalmou – informou o visitante, articulando a _frase código_ combinada há dias atrás, mantendo uma postura estável e ligeiramente defensiva; a voz profissional soando leve e comedida, aproximando-se devagar a cada nota reverberante.

- Bom saber – respondeu o estranho, devolvendo o código incrustado nas poucas palavras, dando o primeiro passo na operação a ser acionada.

Desencostando-se do poste, virou levando os dedos ao chapéu em uma maneira discreta e formal de cumprimento ante à chegada de seu convidado.

Por mais que custasse a acreditar, não deveria se surpreender ao ver um rapaz de aparência tão jovem realizando trabalhos tão arriscados, afinal a guarnição russa iniciava o alistamento de selecionados desde a tenra idade, a fim de moldá-los a seu bel prazer, transformando-os em nada menos que verdadeiras máquinas de combate humano.

- Seria melhor se você retirasse a mão do chapéu, pois _microcâmeras_ implantadas na roupa e _franco atiradores_ não irão lhe ajudar a essa distância – ironizou o 'menino' estralando os dedos em um lento e deliberado movimento, desligando o guarda chuva negro com gestos mais lentos que o necessário, como se informando que viera em missão de paz, fazendo o _troncudo_ de voz trovejante sorrir e espalmar as mãos no ar em sinal de defesa.

- Garoto esperto – sussurrou para si mesmo, desconectando a microcâmera do chapéu, e sinalizando com um discreto movimento de ombros para que os atiradores camuflados no alto dos três edifícios principais que rodeavam a praça baixassem seus rifles milimetricamente posicionados.

- Melhor assim, não me sinto confortável com armas de elevado potencial destrutivo apontadas para minha cabeça, coração e patela esquerda – elucidou sorrindo abertamente, exibindo a fileira impecável de dentes brancos reluzentes.

- Lamento por isso, sou apenas cuidadoso ao extremo – justificou o gigante a girar uma moeda de dez_ rublos_ por entre os enormes dedos grossos e calosos.

- Sei bem como as coisas nesse mundo funcionam, não precisa se desculpar, afinal eu também estava pronto para te _neutralizar _assim que tirasse sua pistola de dentro do bolso – pontuou apontando com a cabeça para uma microcápsula do tamanho de uma cabeça de alfinete grudada na gola do casaco do homem, o qual ofegou _dramaticamente _assim que identificou a natureza do minúsculo objeto.

- Mas, como? – questionou em _falso _horror, que não passou batido pela perspicácia do jovem _Executor._

- Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que não posso revelar sem matá-lo, então não perca tempo perguntando – replicou dando de ombros, suprimindo a distância que os separava de modo a retirar o dispositivo das costas do homem, ainda aturdido por ter sido pego _supostamente _de surpresa.

- Seja mais seletivo ao mandar lavarem suas roupas – elucidou o jovem com um aceno displicente, batendo a ponta do sapato negro contra o degrau da calçada de pedra tentando retirar a camada de terra da sola de seu caríssimo _Calvin Klein._

A garoa leve umedecendo desconfortavelmente as abas do _Fedora _listrado_,_ fez com que o rapaz em terno cinza listrado perdesse parte do foco, obrigando-lhe a tirar seu amado chapéu e por pura vaidade, arrumar as sedosas mechas loiras escurecidas pelas gotículas de água.

- Obrigado – murmurou o _parrudo_ sombrio, escondendo uma dissimulada careta zombeteira ao perceber ter sido 'pego' em seu próprio jogo.

- Cápsulas de _ricina_**²**, por que não estou surpreso? Afinal de contas você parece ter um verdadeiro arsenal por debaixo da manga, não? – inquiriu _retoricamente,_ encarando as calorosas íris cor de âmbar do rapaz à frente, que não perdiam nada em sagacidade e racionalismo.

- Faço o que posso; agora sejamos diretos, por que veio até mim se à sua disposição existe um arsenal muito mais potente, destruidor e ofensivo que o meu? – questionou tentando conter sem sucesso a ponta de curiosidade sob o tom calmo.

- Assim como você, obedeço a uma hierarquia de regras que devem ser seguidas e observadas sob pena de morte, na melhor das hipóteses – proferiu indiferente, tornando a passear a moeda acobreada por entre os nós dos dedos levemente impacientes, lançando com habilidade o pequeno disco da mão esquerda para a direita em um movimento quase imperceptível aos olhos atentos do garoto que não aparentava mais de vinte e seis anos.

- Entendo, de qualquer modo lhe garanto que o recado será dado dentro do prazo estipulado; a visita será _furtiva,_ eles nem sequer perceberão o que os atingiu.

Assegurou o rapaz, depositando a mão direita dentro do bolso em uma _fingida_ tentativa de aquecê-la, ao passo que a esquerda pressionava firme a base do guarda-chuva, preparando o _sistema pneumático_ de disparo para o momento em que o troncudo desse o sinal ao atirador extra localizado sorrateiramente em seu _ponto cego,_ escondido a milímetros de distância, assistindo cada um de seus movimento.

Como alguém tão bem preparado como ele não se precavera à altura?

Conhecia a lição básica ensinada pelos superiores de jamais subestimar o adversário, todavia prever as atitudes de seu novo 'parceiro' aparentava ser mais difícil que qualquer _alvo_ anterior.

Havia _algo_ perturbador na atitude no gigante a poucos metros; seus olhos negros como piche eram tão frios e obscuros que mal se podia distinguir a pupila das íris em meio àquela imensidão insondável; o olhar era calculista, arguto, penetrante e sem nenhum traço de emoção.

Uma literal máscara de crueldade e indiferença.

A experiência do jovem _Executor_ não o preparara para tanto logo no primeiro encontro, e indicava que o pequeno show dramatizado pela figura sombria e taciturna minutos atrás não passara de mera _encenação,_ provando que o sujeito estava pronto para puxar o gatilho ali mesmo sem qualquer titubeio, independente de motivos ou consequências implicadas.

Tal constatação assombrosa fez o loiro pigarrear de leve, impedindo a voz de falhar vergonhosamente, sentindo a garganta seca e em chamas, constringir e se fechar à proporção que a tensão se adensava em pleno ar, amaciado pela garoa leve e a ventania gélida daquela noite carregada e sem estrelas, lua ou qualquer outro indicativo de claridade sublime.

Não que ele não estivesse acostumado a pessoas que emanassem a sensação de potencial ameaça, mas ali de pé, em frente àquele homem poderoso e incalculavelmente imprevisível o fez pensar em inúmeras coisas; possibilidades, variantes, margem de acerto e erro acerca da loucura audaciosa em que estava prestes a mergulhar fundo.

As garantias e recompensas estratosféricas eram sedutoras, mas a punição para prováveis erros era mil vezes pior do que a sentença de morte, por isso todas as variantes deveriam ser meticulosamente sopesadas durante a negociação, uma vez que não era tolo a ponto de se deixar ludibriar por um homem dessa estirpe, por mais que soubesse que _ele_ era sinônimo de encrenca e morte certa.

Todavia as razões eram fortes o bastante para que o loiro se arriscasse no trabalho.

Motivação era sua maior arma de defesa e ataque.

As apostas eram insanamente altas, mas ele daria conta, afinal era um verdadeiro _Executor._

Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de enunciar seus termos e adiantar a negociação, o homem lançou a moeda em sua direção, e por instinto o jovem a segurou no mesmo instante antes que o objeto lhe acertasse o olho direito.

Justamente aquele em que o loiro possuía o que muitos chamavam de pequeno _desvio;_ uma leve deficiência que o impedia de reagir a ataques nessa direção com a mesma habilidade e presteza que teria com o membro saudável.

- Vejo que treinou bem o bastante para cobrir essa _'abertura'_ em sua defesa – elogiou o estranho esboçando tom zombador; as palavras calmas, envolvidas em pungente veneno e ácida arrogância, colocavam de lado a máscara de leveza demonstrada no início do encontro.

- Gostaria que não questionasse minha eficiência, se vamos trabalhar juntos, sugiro que mantenhamos um nível razoável de respeito aqui – admoestou o loiro destravando a alavanca de engate do sistema de _disparo_ do guarda-chuva.

- Perdão Sr...

- Nada de nomes – cortou o rapaz com as narinas infladas, tom austero e mandíbula trincada de raiva.

- Ops... de qualquer forma, não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo – excusou-se o brutamontes abusando descaradamente do escárnio

Quando estava prestes a rebater a provocação, o _Executor_ notou que a pequena moeda em mãos era mais leve que o comum.

Normalmente uma moeda de dez rublos teria vinte e dois milímetros de diâmetro e uma massa de mais de cinco gramas, contudo o disco em sua palma mal parecia pesar a metade do valor estipulado.

Com o cenho franzido o jovem analisou os emblemas do _Banco da Rússia,_ bem como da _Águia bicéfala_ ali gravados, constatando que de cara não havia nada de errado com as marcas oficiais, a não ser na leveza e curiosa 'delicadeza' do aço galvanizado.

Com uma leve pressão do polegar no centro da superfície metálica estriada em feixes verticais, notou que o disco se abriu, revelando um pequeno _microfilme._

- Nele há uma tabela com duzentos e sete números de cinco dígitos, decodifique-a e siga os comandos estabelecidos; seu prazo para a conclusão do serviço será de _uma semana;_ nem uma hora a mais, nem uma a menos – pontuou com enervante seriedade.

- Se falhar já sabe quais serão as consequências não só para você como também para os que estão em sua dependência – pontuou exibindo um sorriso amplo repleto de _sadismo_, que fez o rapaz engolir em seco e suar frio assim que as palavras dúbias o atingiram no fundo do peito.

_Ele sabia..._

- Considere feito – assentiu mecânico, apertando a moeda falsa no meio da palma suada e trepidante, com tanta força a ponto de embranquecer os nós dos dedos doloridos.

Intensos jatos de tensão irradiando de cada fibra e poro do corpo treinado para não temer, suportar altas pressões e torturas de qualquer natureza, contudo era difícil não hesitar ante a grandeza e engenhosidade do que estava por vir; não apenas em virtude da missão audaciosa e arriscada, mas especialmente pela proporção que os resultados poderiam causar.

Uma ventania gélida se abateu sobre os dois homens calados a se encarar intensamente; por impulso ambos voltaram a atenção para a imponência do edifício amarelado a poucos quilômetros de onde se encontravam.

- Seremos rápidos, sutis e imprevisíveis; assim que _eles_ derem conta do ocorrido será tarde demais para evitar o caos – confirmou o loiro à pergunta silenciosa do homem ao lado, e sem esperar por resposta, guardou a cápsula de _ricina_ em um local seguro, assistindo atarantado, a mesma se _despedaçar_ em sua mão assim que entrou em contato com o compartimento especializado de armazenamento.

- Oh, esqueci de avisar que gostei muito de seu dispositivo; tanto que guardei o _original_ como recordação por via das dúvidas, caso um dia eu precise; espero que não se incomode pela cópia falsa; sem _ressentimentos_ – afirmou sorrindo, enfatizando descaradamente a última palavra, enquanto fitava o minúsculo objeto autêntico entre seus dedos indicador e polegar.

De imediato o _Executor_ resfolegou quase perdendo a compostura, porém lutou para retomar a posição firme de sempre, ocultando da forma que podia o assombro a revolver cada membro retesado, ante não somente as astúcias do estranho, como também seu conhecimento sobre técnicas destrutivas e neutralizadoras assinaladas com a marca registrada do _Submundo,_ fazendo-o cogitar o quão envolvido _ele_ estaria dentro da _Corporação._

Seria um _iniciado?_

Um _membro honorável?_

Provavelmente teria passado pelo _grupo de limpeza_ e _corte de dissidentes._

De uma coisa o loiro estava certo: _falhar não era uma opção._

- Como quiser; creio que nossos negócios estão acertados então – finalizou andando ligeiro na direção oposta ao sujeito arrepiante, que fazia cada pelo de seu corpo se eriçar em desconforto e tremores convulsivos percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- Por agora,_ tovarich_**³**_ – _ressaltou o parrudo agitando a gola do sobretudo de couro negro, espalhando gotículas de chuva para todos os lados, voltando a encarar o prédio sede do Serviço Russo com um olhar estreito e insondável.

Milhares de sensações indescritíveis assolavam cada célula, tecido e fibra de seu corpo forte e atlético; adrenalina corroendo vigorosamente dentro das veias, potencializando seus membros como a mais pesada das drogas, mas nada se destacava tanto quanto a iminência de ter em mãos o _objeto_ a tanto tempo cobiçado.

O _desejo violento_ prestes a ser em fim aplacado...

Assim que se viu sozinho em plena praça mal iluminada, retirou do bolso interno do traje, um lenço de seda azul marinho, desdobrando-o com extremo cuidado e tirando de dentro do mesmo uma sedosa mecha de cacho escuro.

Seus olhos se fecharam por instinto em meio ao _êxtase,_ no instante em que levou o punhado de fios trançados rumo às narinas, inalando o cheiro adocicado e viciante das mechas brilhantes, sentindo seu _membro_ sedento enrijecer de _tesão._

O momento estava próximo, as cartas haviam sido distribuídas e muito em breve _jogadas de alto_ _risco_ seriam realizadas.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que a verdadeira _diversão_ começasse, e aí sim _ninguém_ iria impedi-lo de obter o que queria.

Guardando ligeiro o lenço de volta ao devido lugar, alcançou sua _Pistolet Besshumnyj _em um dos bolsos internos do casaco, e do outro, o dispositivo _silenciador_ da arma acoplando-o com surpreendente habilidade em um único giro ao cano de disparo, destravando-a e programando a mira de modo a suceder na _caçada._

Encarando os arredores com os penetrantes olhos sagazes de um _Condor,_ localizou um débil pontinho acinzentado e maltrapilho a alguns metros de distância, observando-o horrorizado e boquiaberto do banco da praça, onde o _mendigo_ deveria estar supostamente adormecido.

Sem ao menos piscar, o estranho ergueu o braço direito e musculoso em um firme gesto preciso, posicionou o dedo indicador no gatilho sem hesitação, e soltou a última baforada do cigarro finalizado com um sorriso abominável.

Antes que o velho maltrapilho tivesse a chance de gritar por socorro, o projétil já havia lhe estraçalhado o cérebro alojando-se fundo no lóbulo frontal, causando morte instantânea, deixando na parte exterior nada menos que um singelo filete de sangue a escorrer da testa suja e enrugada.

A fumaça a sair do silenciador fora assoprada com orgulho, pelos lábios cheios do antigo _atirador de elite_ a sorrir abertamente de modo sínico e _doentio._

Contudo, o seu 'aquecimento' não durara muito tempo, e assim que tomou ciência do grupo que deveria lhe dar cobertura durante a transação, fechou a cara ao vislumbrar as figuras camufladas em um telhado próximo, ouvindo o celular enervante vibrar no bolso da calça de linho segundos depois do olhar fulminante lançado.

- _Pensei que o alvo estivesse inconsciente – _excusou a voz trêmula e entrecortada do homem na linha oposta.

- Pensou errado – sibilou o parrudo em ameaçadora voz austera.

- _Senhor, eu... n-nós..._

- Sua _punição_ será discutida depois; existem coisas mais importantes a serem abordadas agora – cortou severo, fazendo uma careta ao reparar na crescente poça de sangue sobre a qual jazia o corpo inerte do maltrapilho.

- Mande o _grupo de limpeza_ e prepare minha_ SUV_ – ordenou acendendo um _Montecristo Open,_ fechando o isqueiro em um único impacto, enquanto fitava estóico o escudo dourado, a águia de duas cabeças, o número de dois dígitos que marcara sua vida e o imponente jogo de espadas finamente entalhado em ouro maciço.

- _Agora mesmo, senhor!_ – asseverou a voz temerosa, antes de a linha emudecer.

O estranho soltou uma longa baforada do _charuto _caro e fitou intensamente o relógio central da sede do FSB.

Um sardônico sorriso _macabro_ brincando no canto de seus lábios cheios e ressecados pelo fumo.

- A _Operação Meteoro_ está prestes a começar...

* * *

Os primeiros ruídos da gostosa madrugada de Domingo me despertaram calmamente de um sono pesado e sem sonhos; desde que voltei a dormir após os delírios e a febre de horas atrás, senti meu corpo inteiro relaxar em um gostoso aconchego, entregando-se ao merecido descanso.

Espreguicei-me entre os lençóis, esticando membros e estralando as articulações ainda adormecidas, bocejei alto ouvindo James fazer o mesmo ao pé da cama, para longo em seguida bufar e me encarar com o cenho franzido; seu olhar preocupado e inquisitivo me fazendo sorrir abertamente, assegurando-lhe que eu estava bem.

Antes que pudesse arrumar a postura e sair da cama o Husky se jogou com tudo em cima de mim, lambendo e babando cada parte de meu rosto, cabelos e tudo o mais que _meu menino_ aliviado encontrasse pela frente.

Gargalhei animada por tudo ter voltado ao ritmo normal; nada de sonhos bizarros, tristeza, melancolia, _chefes brutamontes gostos e idiotas,_ febres inexplicáveis e bizarrices afins para me tirar o pouco juízo.

- Bom dia amor da mamãe – cumprimentei afagando as orelhas de James, que latiu de alegria – sabe que dia é hoje?

- D-o-m-i-n-g-o – soletrei cada letra em pequenas pausas, vibrando por dentro só de cogitar a ideia de sair e me esticar um bocado.

- Preparado para a diversão? – inquiri fitando os olhinhos azuis brilhantes de excitação e contentamento – então vamos nessa.

Saltei da cama toda sorrisos, assobios e cantorias, assim que pisei no tapete, meu pé deu em falso, escorreguei _impossivelmente_ em meio ao chão encerado e a caí de _bunda_ na superfície dura e fria; reclamando e xingando meio Universo ao sentir a maldita dorzinha aguda emanar do meu _traseiro_ branco.

- _Raios,_ isso vai deixar marca – resmunguei torcendo o nariz e acariciando o local machucado; um rosnado cômico ecoando pelo quarto, assim que vislumbrei um certo _focinho_ me encarando com a boca aberta em uma expressão irônica, como se estivesse _se divertindo _às custas do meu _azar_ sem proporções.

- Isso, seu mal agradecido, ria da desgraça alheia; eu poderia ter caído de mau jeito, quebrado o pescoço e morrido, e aí? Você iria achar divertido? – ironizei ácida, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem de raiva.

Logo que terminei as esdrúxulas suposições catastróficas acerca de uma possível morte bizarra e vergonhosa, senti James lambendo minha mão com um pedido mudo de desculpas nos olhos.

Sua expressão abatida e chorosa de _cachorro_ sem dono morrendo de fome e frio em plena sarjeta tempestuosa me cortou o coração, e dando vazão à _manteiga derretida_ que eu era quando se tratava de meu amigo de quatro patas, dei-lhe um sorriso enviesado, e na mesma hora o _danadinho chantagista emocional_ soube que a irritação havia desaparecido.

- Vamos parar de enrolação e nos aprontar – afirmei me reerguendo do chão em um salto, cuidando dessa vez em olhar aonde pisava, afinal não queria dois machucados no traseiro; já não bastava o da testa.

Rumei ao banheiro, onde tomei uma ducha ligeira lavando o cabelo em poucos minutos ao som exasperado dos latidos e bufar impacientes de James; assim como eu, ele parecia não ver a hora sair e aproveitar o Domingão, que segundo a meteorologia possuía tudo para ser perfeito, especialmente para programas em família e atividades ao ar livre.

"_O nosso tipo de atividade" _– pensei encarando pela visão periférica o monte médio de pelos acinzentados sentado, a me encarar emburrado através do box embaçado.

- Paciência é uma virtude – cantarolei jogando água em cima dele, que grunhiu enojado e correu _desesperado_ para fora do banheiro como o Diabo foge da cruz.

Em poucos minutos desliguei o chuveiro, enxuguei o corpo apressada e caminhei para o quarto em busca de um conjunto de roupa confortável e adequado para a _situação._

Escancarei o guarda roupas e parei em frente ao mesmo, encarando estóica as peças velhas, que mais pareciam gritar em aberrantes letras garrafais: _"jogue-me no lixo, estou ultrapassado"_ ou _"Que tal uma aposentadoria compulsória por invalidez?". _

Rosnei exasperada mordendo o lábio inferior com força, e batendo o pé no chão feito pirralha birrenta, ante o fato de precisar dar conta de mais uma pendência para a já infindável "listinha" de _coisas urgentes a fazer sob pena de me afogar em um mar caótico de entulho e desorganização._

Meneando a cabeça em movimentos frenéticos e sem mais paciência para encarar o resultado de meu próprio _desleixo,_ agarrei um par de mini shorts preto, um _top_ branco, o conjunto usual de calça e agasalho tactel; vesti-os rapidamente, calcei o par de tênis _Nike_ e corri até a cozinha.

Assim que abri a geladeira...

_Congelei_ no lugar.

Não por causa do frio, óbvio, mas por que não havia _nada _ali dentro, a não ser frascos de água e vento.

- MERDA! – rugi ao lembrar que ainda precisava fazer a lista de compras do mês antes que eu morresse _literalmente_ de fome e levasse o meu _bebê _junto para fazer companhia a sete palmos debaixo da terra.

Fechei a geladeira com brutalidade, vendo a mesma estremecer de leve ante a força colocada no empurrão; separei uma garrafa de água, catei meu MP4 em meio ao montinho de roupa suja entulhada em algum canto da área de serviço, as chaves do carro, celular e chamei James a fim de que fôssemos ao apartamento de Ângela _filar_ um café da manhã decente.

"_Se é que ela vai estar lá inteira"_ – pensei estremecendo em desconforto só de imaginar a _noite_ _selvagem_ que ela e o namorado na certa tiveram.

Parei na soleira da porta e pus os dedos indicador e polegar entre os lábios assobiando o mais alto possível para que James parasse de enrolar e se apressasse; tranquei a porta jogando as chaves e o resto das coisas em uma bolsa de lona e corremos três lances de escadas como aquecimento até alcançar ao apartamento de Angie.

Desnecessário dizer que nem precisei bater, pois ela conhecia bem a quem pertencia o fino assobio estridente e as passadas ruidosas em pleno corredor silencioso.

- Você não poderia tentar ser um pouquinho _menos barulhenta?_ – resmungou com a voz grogue de sono e a _cara amassada._

- Não sei se esse seu _cérebro brilhante_ notou, mas ainda não amanheceu e pessoas normais gostam de dormir até mais tarde aos Domingos – tagarelou esfregando os olhos, pigarreando e me dando passagem antes de quase meter a cara na porta se eu não tivesse impedido.

Abafei uma risadinha zombeteira ao dar de frente com minha amiga dormindo de pé em plena manhã agradável e promissora; nunca vi alguém ser tão lerdo para acordar, a pobre coitada parecia mais um zumbi semi envergado levantando débil da cripta, se arrastando forçosamente sobre um dos membros; ora caminhava a passos trôpegos pela casa, ora se esbarrava entre os móveis...

Parecia Isabella em seu estado corriqueiro.

E eu que de tonta não tinha nada, bem como não havia nascido ontem, sabia bem o real motivo de seu acentuado nível de _lesera matinal_, afinal os lábios inchados e as marcas avermelhadas de _chupões_ recentes ao longo de seu pescoço e clavícula eram prova mais do que concreta.

- Parece que a noite foi _boa_ hein? – mencionei fitando minhas unhas necessitadas de uma boa manicure, já que as havia roído de tanto nervosismo no escritório de uma certa _Besta Quadrada Irritante._

- Hum?

- A _FODA _FOI INTENSA NÉ? – berrei, fazendo-a pular de susto e segurar o peito, corando absurdamente de vergonha e irritação ao notar minha pergunta indiscreta enunciada em um tom nada educado.

- Oh sim, obrigada por perguntar, agora o prédio inteiro sabe o que fiquei fazendo noite passada – dramatizou revirando os olhos e abanando a mão esquerda em gesto displicente, enquanto retirava o café do fogo e mexia os ovos com bacon dentro da frigideira; o cheirinho de comida fresca a dançar no ar, fazendo meu estômago rugir em protesto.

A morena sorriu brincalhona ante o pequeno _monstrinho famélico_ a se remexer em meu interior, ao passo que me fitava dos pés à cabeça, seus olhos castanho escuro se alargando em choque assim que percebeu aonde eu iria agora de manhã e o que pretendia fazer.

- NÃO! DE JEITO NENHUM! Você não está em condições e...

- Hey, fica tranquila, estou melhor do que nunca, sua sopinha milagrosa me abasteceu o suficiente; além do que, sempre poderei contar com os sanduíches naturais da Tia Angie para me manterem forte não é? – questionei em tom doce, batendo os cílios meigamente e fazendo carinha de Santa.

- Estou até vendo a auréola a pairar sobre essa _cabeça oca;_ sua dramática fingida – cortou despejando enervada os ovos com bacon em nossos pratos após retirar as torradas do forno, enquanto eu nos servia com suco, creme e patê de atum.

Antes de iniciar a refeição, agarrei um pacote de ração no armário da cozinha e coloquei na tigela avermelhada de James, o qual abocanhou uma enorme porção da pasta de carne com voracidade.

Comemos em relativo silêncio, apenas o barulho fino de nossos talheres batendo em pratos, facas raspando em torradas ou cortando pães, e mordidas vigorosas ressoando de forma bizarra pela cozinha em total quietude.

A estranha atmosfera tensa a pairar desconfortavelmente sobre nossas cabeças criando uma curiosa bolha ao redor, fez James interromper a própria refeição e nos lançar um nervoso olhar interrogativo, o qual fiz questão de ignorar.

Longos minutos se passaram dessa forma, vez ou outra Angie levantava os olhos em minha direção, estreitando-os em duas fendas e franzindo o cenho como se procurando entender o que raios eu tinha na cabeça.

Sempre que a fitava em retorno tentando descobrir qual o grande problema, ela simplesmente bufava insatisfeita, balançava a cabeça em reprovação e dava uma firme mordida na torrada, até que cansada daquele interminável _chove não molha_ onde nós duas ficávamos nos encarando, cerrei os punhos sobre a mesa e pigarreei alto, atraindo-lhe a atenção.

- Tenha alguma coisa que queira dizer? – inquiri _retórica,_ arqueando a sobrancelha direita, nem tendo ao trabalho de esconder o tom ácido e grosseiro de minha voz.

- Não, nada do que eu diga fará você mudar de ideia mesmo – replicou dando de ombros com indiferença, tomando um gole do suco de laranja.

Após mais alguns segundos no enervante silêncio ensurdecedor, arrastei a cadeira para trás em movimento brusco assustando James e Ângela, e fui pisando duro até a sala onde estavam as minhas coisas; abri a bolsa com os objetos pessoais até finalmente encontrar o que tanto procurava.

Com um repentino sorriso maroto nos lábios, retornei saltitante à cozinha e liguei o MP4, esperando que a música, de alguma forma ajudasse a quebrar o gelo.

A melodia calma da guitarra ressoando gostosa pelo cômodo, enviando apaziguadoras ondas de temperança e harmonia; a voz grave e melódica do cantor, me fazendo murmurar a letra baixinho, sorrindo feito boba ao reparar na esquisitice da situação: minha melhor amiga em todo o Universo estava me dando uma gelada sem nenhuma razão aparente, ao passo que eu tentava quebrar o clima tenso com uma música que curiosamente falava sobre _o calor dos bons momentos._

_Doces_ _ironias da vida..._

- Fala sério Bella... _Asia?_ Putz– questionou fazendo caretinha.

- Algum problema com a banda, Srta. Reclamona? – retorqui aumentando o volume do aparelho, cantando a melodia a plenos pulmões, sabendo o quanto ela detestava música alta em seus ouvidos.

_- "It was the heat of the moment"_ – cantarolei dando passinhos toscos para os lados, enquanto andava até pia para lavar os pratos; seu olhar intenso não desgrudando de mim nem por um instante, e quando o familiar sorriso cálido brotou em seus lábios, sabia que o mau humor se dissipara.

_- _Qual é Angie, o som deles é bacana – continuei a recitar a letra, à medida que ia lavando a pouca louça.

- É, é eu sei, também captei a sua _onda saudosista,_ mas escuta amiga, não estou irritada por causa disso; Céus, por que você dificulta tanto as coisas? Sempre agindo de forma imprudente consigo mesma, inventando moda e arrumando problemas quando menos se espera; às vezes me pergunto como alguém tão esperto consegue ser assim tão... _inconsequente._

Suspirei alto pronta para respondê-la à altura, mesmo sem compreender os porquês da conversa inútil estar se estendendo de forma tão maçante e cansativa.

- Todo esse drama só por que vou sair para correr e passar o dia no parque – afirmei para ninguém em especial, enxugando as mãos no pano de prato à beira do balcão.

- Normalmente eu não objetaria, mas considerando que você quase MORREU horas atrás – frisou cerrando o punho ao redor da faca; os nós dos dedos finos esbranquiçando-se devido à súbita força aplicada, ao passo que sua voz quebrava em soluços que me apertaram o peito.

- Angie eu...

- Bells, apenas responda, por que você é tão imprudente? Por que se jogar de cara nos braços da _morte?_ – urgiu segurando meu pulso em um agarre trepidante, mas não menos firme.

Fiquei alguns minutos a fitando nos olhos marejados, ruminando a sentença e tentando absorver a profundidade de suas palavras, que por algum motivo desconhecido, conseguiram me afetar de um jeito para lá de incômodo.

Não havia o menor sentido no que ela dizia, afinal eu não corria rumo ao perigo; pelo contrário, sempre tentei evitá-los o máximo possível já que com meu azar incalculável era impossível fazer bobeira sem acabar encrencada, mas não importa o que fizesse, no final os problemas me encontravam e quando eu ia ver, a _merda_ estava feita.

- Não confunda casos de _azarados crônicos_ _comprovados pela ciência,_ com pessoas de _tendências suicidas_ – elucidei afagando com carinho sua mão fechada sobre a faca, ajudando-a a afrouxar o agarre e relaxar um pouco.

Ouvi-a suspirar estafada não somente pela briguinha, como também pela preocupação e _stress _da noite anterior em meu apartamento; nervosismo e confusão evidentes em seus olhos, o que me fez sentir imediatamente culpada por lhe dar motivos para sofrer e perder o sossego daquela maneira.

- Lamento por...

- Esqueça Bells, esse é o seu jeito; rezo para que um dia você abra a mente, enxergue as coisas por uma outra ótica e perceba de uma vez a sua importância.

Confesso que tive de lutar contra a horrenda vontade de _rir,_ não por causa da frase em si, mas as possíveis ideias que a fizeram chegar àquele resultado absurdo; e sem mais ânimo para enfrentar uma conversa psico-filosófica em plena manhã radiante de Domingo, tornei a ocupar meu lugar à mesa bebericando o suco de morango, passeando o dedo indicador pela borda do copo de vidro.

- Você não disse o que rolou ontem no apartamento do _bonitão_ – pontuou casual, mudando drasticamente, para a minha completa felicidade ou não, o tópico da conversa.

A simples menção do _homem_ fez com que eu sentisse um estranho _calor_ irradiar pelo corpo, estremecendo tudo por dentro e me engasgasse com o suco quase o expelindo o líquido pelo nariz; fato que não passou despercebido pela morena, a qual me encarou desconfiada com um sorriso maldoso se formando no rosto assim que _ideias impróprias_ voltaram a impregnar sua _mente pervertida._

- Conte tudo e não _ouse_ poupar nenhum detalhe sórdido; você sabe que irei descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde – exigiu restringindo-me pelos pulsos, impedindo que eu literalmente _fugisse pela tangente_ e seguisse o caminho rumo ao carro.

- Argh – rugi exasperada, meneando a cabeça para os lados – nada de mais e...

- Desembucha.

Suspirando alto e pedindo forças ao Todo Poderoso, comecei a relatar as loucuras que me aconteceram no _Covil amaldiçoado_ daquela _Anta demoníaca,_ omitindo certos fatos constrangedores que com certeza fariam Angie me azucrinar pelo resto da vida.

Contei-lhe sobre sua casa que mais parecia uma mansão mal assombrada do século XXI, a biblioteca invejável e misteriosa, nossa conversa dúbia, como aquela maldita camisa branca molhada e apertada subindo de modo torturante pelo sensual tronco másculo me fez suar, babar, gaguejar e tremer vergonhosamente como vara verde, quase dando vazão ao _puta orgasmo_ que se via prestes a me consumir ante o_ pecado_ em forma humana que era _Edward Cullen._

Céus, eu precisava tirar o _homem_ da cabeça, não dava para ficar fantasiando com uma pessoa que se pudesse, me arrancaria o coro na primeira oportunidade que tivesse e sabe-se lá Deus o que mais aquela imaginação doentia poderia fazer.

- Sabe como chamamos isso no meu mundo? – perguntou após uma longa pausa, o sorriso _sacana_ alargando-se impossivelmente em seu rosto delicado.

- _Tensão sexual acumulada;_ já estou até vendo onde isso tudo vai terminar – comentou indiferente, esboçando uma expressão contemplativa e olhando para o nada, como se eu nem estivesse ali na cozinha.

- Muito _sexo selvagem..._

- ÂNGELA! Pelo amor de Deus, se importa de parar com isso?

- O que?

- Não seja ridícula – reclamei carrancuda, enumerando as ideias nos dedos.

- Primeiro: _ele_ é _meu chefe; _segundo: _ele_ _me odeia_ com todas as forças inimagináveis existentes; e terceiro, mas não menos importante, como pode afirmar essas baboseiras sem nem ao menos _conhecer_ a figura?

- Acredite, sei do que estou falando – assegurou agarrando o jornal apontando a foto do dito cujo em uma coluna de empreendimentos milionários; a reportagem falava de seu incrível sucesso e as reviravoltas geradas no mundo dos negócios.

Observei a imagem, reparando na postura altiva dentro do terno _Armani,_ expressão séria, olhar frio e calculista a emanar de suas hipnotizantes íris cor de esmeralda, o caos de espetados fios acobreados a apontar em todas as direções como sempre.

Foi impossível não me perder analisando a foto, não apenas pela beleza assustadoramente sufocante do sujeito, mas em especial pela firmeza na postura e atitude; dava para sentir as ondas de poder e intimidação emanando de cada poro de seu corpo viril, a determinação do olhar penetrante visando sempre mais alto, a sede incontrolável de dominação sobre tudo ao redor.

Ele mais parecia um hábil enxadrista, travando árdua batalha para obter _algo _acima das possibilidades expostas no tabuleiro, utilizando-se de toda e qualquer estratégia em mãos, movendo seus peões a torto e a direito, mesmo sabendo que alguns seriam eliminados durante o processo.

"_Neutralizados"_

A mera constatação me assustou, engoli em seco tomando com brutalidade indesejada, o jornal das mãos da morena, escrutinando outra vez a inabalável figura ereta do _chefe,_ concluindo outra vez que havia muito mais por trás de tudo aquilo que somente a _sedutora _aparência taciturna transparecia, e eu definitivamente desceria a fundo em seus enigmas, pois para sobreviver aos ataques da _Besta,_ deveria estar preparada, de preferência muito bem armada para o que estava por vir.

Venha o que viesse eu estaria pronta para revidar a altura e...

- Como eu estava dizendo antes de você começar a babar e _secar_ o foto do _ruivo lindão_ – tagarelou Ângela, dando o maior susto, visto que eu estava imersa em pensamentos absurdos e teorias conspiratórias.

- Ele tem cara de que é _selvagem _e _incansável _na cama – afirmou displicente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural da face da Terra.

- Sério Bells, olha a disposição desses ombros largos, dos dedos longos, o olhar penetrante e _devorador;_ imagina só o _volume_ _desejável_ no meio dessas pernas certamente muito bem _malhadas_ escondidas pela calça; aposto como ele te daria um _orgasmo quádruplo_ em apenas uma noite e...

- Estou saindo – avisei da porta da cozinha arrastando James o mais depressa possível, pois um minuto a mais ouvindo as_ merdas_ esdrúxulas de minha melhor amiga e eu provavelmente acabaria batendo no apartamento _dele _ofegante e _necessitada._

Deus me ajudasse a não fazer uma _loucura_ com o corpo daquele _homem._

_E quem Homem..._

Tinha certeza de que se eu não fosse firme e resoluta até a última gota de esforço, terminaria presa por _assédio sexual_ ou na pior das hipóteses, _"estupro de incapaz",_ já que após o infeliz – ou não – chute nos _testículos,_ duvidava muito que ele ainda tivesse habilidade para fazer alguma coisa decente na cama e...

- AH você está _transando mentalmente_ com ele agora não é, sua _safadinha?_ Admite, essa cara suplicante de _"chefinho me coma" _não engana ninguém.

- Vai se fud...

- Opa, sem baixar o nível – admoestou espalmando as mãos no ar em sinal de paz.

- Vou pegar uns sanduíches naturais para o _piquenique,_ depois te pago tudo – sibilei mecânica, trincando os dentes de raiva enquanto ia retirando os pacotes de dentro da geladeira junto com os refrescos e guardando tudo na cesta em cima do balcão.

- Bells, não vai ficar chateada por isso certo? Foi só uma brincadeira, você parecia tão séria e preocupada olhando para o jornal, só quis ajudar – excusou-se sentida.

- Obrigada – suspirei resignada – tantas coisas andam enchendo minha cabeça nesses últimos dias; é tudo tão incerto que às vezes me pego questionando o que raios farei da vida.

- Independente do que for, conte comigo para o que der e vier – enunciou sorridente apertando-me gentilmente o ombro – lamento não poder ir, mas preciso terminar uma matéria até segunda feira.

Foi quando reparei na porta de seu mini escritório improvisado aberta, pilhas de papéis espalhados e entulhados pelo chão, a lata de _energético_ em cima da mesa, somados a uma dúzia de pequenas anotações coladas em adesivos ao redor de seu laptop; sorri admirada pelo comprometimento dela com o trabalho, orgulhosa por vê-la tão conectada e feliz no que fazia.

- Tudo bem, mas no próximo fim de semana você não escapa, aproveita e chama o Ben; poderíamos nos unir para chutar o _traseiro sarado_ dele durante a corrida – sussurrei brincalhona, ganhando um beliscão fraco da morena simpática a rolar de rir.

- É melhor você ir antes que o James comece a _trucidar_ minhas almofadas, tamanha impaciência – sugeriu apontando para o Husky emburrado deitado no chão com uma almofada entre as patas; o rosnado baixo a reverberar de seu peito provava que ele não estava para gracinhas.

Já mencionei como o meu _bebê_ é _pavio curto_ de vez em quando?

Até parece um certo _chefe _alto, parrudo e _gostosão_ que...

E lá vamos nós outra vez, pensar na _criaturinha irritante._

Perfeito.

Disposta a não deixar Edward Cullen estragar o Domingão memorável com sua presença atordoante em minha mente já afetada pela prolongada _seca,_ assobiei chamando James, que pulou de alegria sobre as patas e disparou como um foguete porta a fora rumo à garagem, fazendo Angie e eu cair na risada.

- Te vejo depois, vê se não exagera nos exercícios.

- Sim senhorita – bati continência apertando a alça da cesta com os lanches, girando rápido nos calcanhares e correndo em busca de James, temendo que a _bruxa ensandecida,_ vulgo Sra. Cooper desse de cara com ele fazendo algazarra em pleno corredor.

Assim que alcancei o térreo, encontrei James sentadinho todo alinhado em postura ereta e rígida, esperando por mim no canto do salão de entrada; ele parecia tenso e mal respirava, seu olhar frenético e apreensivo me colocou em imediato estado de alerta.

Quando estava prestes a dizer algo, ouvi-o soltar um muxoxo entristecido apontando com focinho sugestivamente para o balcão da recepção.

Foi quando eu _a_ vi...

_Ela..._

A velhinha alucinada viciada em plumas cor de rosa e que planejava, um dia, extinguir o sexo masculino da face deste planeta.

_A abilolada..._

_Sra. Cooper..._

Uma careta desgostosa se formou automática quando ela se aproximou de mim com seu vestido rosa choque longo e emplumado, parecendo uma pavoa exibindo as penas, fora a toquinha acinzentada recobrindo o cabelo grisalho e os óculos meia lua de fundo de garrafa escorregando da ponta do nariz torcido de raiva.

Sem pensar duas vezes, corri feito condenada, arrastando James no processo, quase tropeçando em um vaso de plantas no meio do caminho.

Alcançamos a garagem em poucos instantes, a adrenalina pulsando forte dentro das veias ajudou a engatar com tudo a primeira marcha; por incrível que pareça, minha amada Chevy vermelha pré-histórica resolveu cooperar e pegar por providência divina logo na primeira tentativa.

Não que eu estivesse achando ruim ou algo do gênero.

Só estranhei o fato de as coisas terem começado a dar certo assim, logo de cara, e eu sabia exatamente o que isso significava.

_Problemas_ _chegando..._

Por que após a calmaria, surgia a _tempestade._

_Algo_ estava vindo...

* * *

A viagem até o _Central Park_ foi calma e relaxante.

Nada do habitual trânsito caótico infernal nas ruas, muito menos da multidão de pessoas alvoroçadas, estressadas gritando impacientes em seus celulares, movendo-se apressadas rumo aos respectivos serviços sem dar a mínima para o que ocorria ao redor; o que era uma pena, pois se ao menos cada um parasse um pouco o _ritmo robótico_ e observasse a beleza das pequenas coisas espalhadas por aí, tudo seria mais fácil de resolver.

A vitória memorável de uma minúscula flor selvagem brotando em plena selva de concreto, animais cantando livres ao topo dos edifícios, o céu azul magnífico a dar bom dia, a brisa fresca agradável a acariciar a pele.

Tanto significado em coisas tão simples da vida, mas que na verdade quase ninguém se dava ao trabalho de olhar os arredores e enxergar, ajudar ou ao menos se comover pela situação do próximo.

Era triste ter lidar com essa realidade, mas sempre me agarrei com força à esperança, por que em algum lugar, assim como uma flor sucedia em desabrochar entre as pedras sufocantes da cidade grande, ainda havia pessoas de coração bom, desapegadas e caridosas que enxergavam além de tudo isso; além das roupas caras, do egoísmo, da superficialidade e falsidade.

Sempre existia um ou outro indivíduo animado e sorridente a caminhar pelas ruas espalhando felicidade contagiante em meio ao caos acinzentado de roupas engomadas, sujeitos irritadiços e mal humorados.

Tal fato, para mim, era prova suficiente de que tudo ficaria bem.

Por mais que as coisas fossem difíceis ou aparentemente impossíveis de serem solucionadas, no final existia luz no fim do túnel, a saída do turbilhão e uma passagem para a felicidade; era isso o que eu gostava de acreditar, independente de ser ou não uma visão tola e infantilizada da realidade.

Não sabia o que me aguardava amanhã, hoje, daqui a alguns minutos ou daqui a dez anos.

Talvez eu caísse frente às dificuldades, me ferisse, perdesse o ânimo, sofresse, mas nunca abandonaria as esperanças ou a crença em um amanhã promissor; ao fim levantaria ainda mais forte e decidida do que antes, por que como sabiamente dissera Friedrich Nietzsche _"o que não provoca minha morte faz com que eu fique mais forte"_.

E eu acreditava piamente nessa citação.

Pela visão periférica observei James, o verdadeiro _epítome_ da felicidade, com as patas apoiadas sobre a janela, boca aberta e língua cheia de baba pendendo para o lado de fora, sua expressão totalmente radiante com o passeio; afaguei-lhe o pelo macio, assistindo meu garoto latir de alegria e abanar a cauda em ansiedade quando avistamos as primeiras árvores do parque.

Manejei a Chevy estacionando-a no local indicado, assim que puxei o freio de mão, James já havia pulado a janela e estava saltitando do lado de fora, latindo e _exigindo_ que eu saísse logo de dentro do carro.

- Calma _rapaz,_ me deixa pegar as coisas antes – retorqui abaixando para pegar cesta e bolsa no banco do carro.

No momento em que pisei do lado de fora, senti estranhos _arrepios _e um leve_ calafrio_ percorrerem a extensão da espinha, me fazendo arfar e encarar os arredores aturdida.

_Procurando algo..._

Tudo estava calmo e silencioso, apenas a pulsação frenética de meu sangue correndo potente e o coração acelerado quebrando minimamente a perturbadora atmosfera de plena quietude.

Talvez não fora boa ideia ter saído de casa assim tão cedo, o sol nem havia nascido ainda.

Captando minha tensão e a súbita mudança na atmosfera do ambiente, James começou a rosnar baixinho, inalando o ar e exibindo as presas em uma evidente posição agressiva.

Firmei os pés no chão, sentindo cada fibra nervosa retesar de pavor e tensão assim que vi de relance um suspeito movimento atrás dos arbustos próximo, seguido de um _grito_ fino e estridente de arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram em puro horror, e quando percebi já estava correndo a mais de mil em direção à comoção, com James ao lado.

Talvez eu devesse ter sido mais furtiva e discreta enquanto me avizinhava do _alvo,_ pois assim que alcancei o local visado, notei o sujeito _encapuzado_ pelo abrigo do moletom escuro com o rosto encoberto por um tipo de máscara negra, agarrar com violência o braço delicado de uma mulher baixinha de cabelos curtos espetados, a qual se debatia e grunhia em desalento para escapar do que desconfiei ser um homem adulto, graças à postura e compleição característica.

No exato instante em que ele notou a súbita aproximação, vi seu corpo enrijecer e a cabeça girar com brusquidez em minha direção.

Então aconteceu...

Seu punho direito se fechou ao redor de um objeto prateado.

Eu pisquei.

Ele correu.

Eu persegui.

Meus pés moveram-se em velocidade absurda, exigindo o máximo que os amortecedores do tênis podiam oferecer; saí em disparada no encalço do ladrão _desgraçado,_ assistindo-o derrubar as latas de coleta de lixo espalhadas pelo caminho de pedra, de modo a me atrasar.

Pedaços de comida e objetos diferenciados se espalhando pelo chão, obrigando-me a desviar saltando por cima de cada um deles, à medida que o fugitivo começou a empurrar as latas em minha direção.

O barulho de vidro se estraçalhando, passadas ligeiras e incertas seguindo-o a cada metro percorrido.

Continuei a segui-lo ao longo da trilha, flexionando os joelhos e reduzindo a velocidade no instante de fazer a curva que levava a uma outra parte da área verde do parque; enquanto isso o _alvo _continuava a derrubar tudo o que encontrava ao alcance, arrancando bruscamente pequenos materiais das placas e arames já soltos em meio à fuga.

Estava contando os minutos para que a situação sofresse drástica mudança, pois tinha certeza de que em breve o seu ritmo diminuiria; uma misteriosa voz atrás da cabeça me dizia que o corpo dele não suportaria manter aquele ritmo intenso de correr e forçar os braços contra objetos por muito tempo.

Evitando os pedaços de metal, plástico e restos de alimento a serem jogados em minha direção, reduzi o ritmo da perseguição assim que vislumbrei um fragmento largo de madeira ser lançado para cima de mim; por instinto, fiz uma curva oblíqua, agachando atrás do banquinho de metal a poucos metros e cobrindo a cabeça.

- PARADO AÍ! – rugi a plenos pulmões, retomando de imediato o ritmo de antes; dessa vez respirei fundo, impulsionei ainda mais as pernas e joelhos esticando articulações e corri a toda velocidade a fim de cerrar a longa distância criada entre nós.

Naquele momento todo o meu campo de visão e percepção espacial se reduzira a caçar e impedir o sujeito poucos metros à frente, por alguma razão incompreensível, meu corpo parecia mover-se por si só rumo àquela potencial ameaça.

Podia sentir a adrenalina pulsando e potencializando violentamente meu corpo, o coração palpitando frenético e ruidoso nos ouvidos ao ponto de causar tonteiras e abafar os demais ruídos do mundo exterior.

Ainda assim não titubeei, e após recobrar o equilíbrio depois de desviar do último objeto lançado de encontro à minha cabeça, finalmente estendi o foco pelas redondezas, intentando encontrar algo ou alguém capaz de ajudar a impedir o cara de escapar.

Por sorte vislumbrei a sombra de um carrinho de sorvete com um rapaz acocorado distraidamente sobre o fundo do mesmo, concertando alguma coisa; barras de metal espalhadas ao seu lado, e com um pequeno estalo no cérebro soube o que deveria fazer, todavia o fugitivo parecia ter pensado a mesma coisa que eu, pois assim que cruzou o caminho do sorveteiro, agarrou uma das barras e continuou a correr.

Sem refletir na vantagem adquirida pelo homem e sem tempo de interromper a busca para também me armar, continuei a segui-lo de modo imprudente até um canto isolado e totalmente deserto do parque.

Como havia previsto no início, sua postura encurvada, a respiração mais laborada que o normal e as pernas trêmulas eram a deixa de que eu calculara bem, provando que o agressor havia chegado ao limite de sua resistência física.

Devagar, o assisti reduzir o ritmo da fuga até parar, e por tendência natural fiz o mesmo, mantendo uma distância segura o bastante para me permitir ao menos ter ampla visão de seus movimentos a fim de prever possíveis investidas.

Compreensão bateu firme em meus nervos exaltados quando ele afastou as pernas, se empertigou em postura firme e seus dedos se fecharam em um aperto _fatal_ ao redor da barra metálica.

De uma coisa eu estava convicta: a brincadeira de gato e rato havia terminado, pois ao que tudo indicava sua intenção não era mais correr, e sim...

_Atacar..._

Gotas de suor escorriam ao longo de minha tez quente e avermelhada, um contraste ante a calmaria fresca reinante sobre a pavorosa atmosfera tensa prestes a explodir assim que o _gatilho_ fosse acionado.

Com o nascer do sol e o pingar da derradeira e teimosa gotinha salgada no chão arenoso, assisti em câmera lenta o corpo masculino avançar com a barra pronta para me acertar o rosto; por impulso saltei da posição anterior desviando do primeiro ataque, para logo em seguida iniciar um frenética dança onde meu corpo era guiado pelo arrebatar violento do metal a passar raspando sobre meus cabelos esvoaçantes.

E lembrando das _lições_ básicas do passado mantive os pés leves, pulando para os lados com fluidez a cada investida dada pelo agressor; outra vez seu corpo enrijeceu, aguardei por um novo ataque mais rápido e poderoso que os anteriores, e como planejado ele veio com tudo, passando a certeiros milímetros acima de minha cabeça com um audível corte em pleno ar.

- Você deve ser bem corajosa ou muito _burra_ para perseguir um desconhecido sem nenhum tipo de suporte – afirmou pela primeira vez.

A rouca voz abafada pela máscara de pano soava entrecortada pelo esforço de antes, exigindo o máximo de suas energias para manter-se de pé; as mãos pálidas tremendo copiosas em um bizarro ciclo de encontro à barra, ao passo que os amendoados olhos repletos de veias avermelhadas fixavam-se com intensidade em minha forma indefesa.

"_Abstinência?"_

- N-nós podemos resolver isso de forma pacífica – gaguejei espantada pela hesitação em meu próprio tom – devolva o que roubou e tudo ficará bem.

A risada seca e amarga ecoou macabra por entre as árvores, entretanto a ponta de medo e incerteza nela não passou despercebida.

- Acha mesmo que _vão _me deixar sair _de boas_ depois dessa?

Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de replicar, notei sua postura mudar indicando a iminência de um novo avanço; apavorada pelo beco sem saída em que me encontrava presa, observei os arredores e percebi um caule grosso a poucos metros; pelo que pude ver, a base havia sido cerrada e possuía fissuras do mesmo diâmetro que a barra.

De pronto, a lâmpada das ideias se acendeu acima de minha cabeça, quase da mesma forma divertida e bizarra que nos desenhos animados; dei alguns passos discretos para o lado do caule, girei minimante a cabeça para ter certeza de que estava na posição correta, afinal se aquilo não funcionasse eu estaria em péssimos lençóis; e assim que encarei o horizonte, notei que o agressor voava ensandecido para cima de mim outra vez.

Em um rápido giro tortuoso desviei do golpe, agachando e jogando-me parcialmente para o lado aposto de modo a ficar no lugar adequado e finalizar o _ato_ com chave de ouro.

Como esperado, a barra ficou imprensada dentro de uma das fissuras da madeira, restringindo parte dos movimentos do ladrão, dando-me a oportunidade ideal para contra atacar.

Sem hesitar, agarrei seu pulso restrito com a mão esquerda, paralisando-o com forte pressão em uma das veias do mesmo, logo em seguida direcionei o cotovelo direito rumo ao seu rosto atingindo em cheio o nariz, ouvindo o desagradável e doentio ruído da cartilagem se rompendo.

O rugido alto do homem a segurar a base do nariz danificado, assustou a mim e a um bando de andorinhas que vou para longe da árvore próxima.

Quando pensei que havia vencido a luta, vi o moribundo sussurrar incompreensíveis palavras choramingadas e retirar de dentro do moletom azul marinho um canivete prateado e apontá-lo ameaçador em minha direção.

De repente tudo mudou, a atmosfera tornou a se adensar, minha garganta fechou como se tivesse um enorme caroço tapando a passagem de ar, minha cabeça começou a rodar quando o pungente odor metálico de sal invadiu as narinas.

_Sangue..._

A _lâmina prateada_ reluziu...

A atordoante sensação de _déjà vu_ começou a me consumir, um medo lancinante circulava pelo corpo subitamente débil e prestes a colapsar à medida que estranhos flashes luminosos ofuscaram minha visibilidade.

_Escuridão..._

_Um punhal prateado ensanguentado..._

_Mãos calosas e repugnantes..._

_Sufocando..._

Quando estava à beira de perder a consciência, um familiar _uivo_ alto e estridente despertou todos os sentidos nublados pela intensa tonteira.

Abri os olhos em um átimo e fitei James avançando sobre o corpo do ladrão mordendo-lhe o braço com força suficiente para fazer o tecido grosso do casaco ser tingido pela coloração escarlate de sangue.

Sem aguentar o peso e a pressão do impacto, o homem já debilitado caiu no chão se contorcendo e gemendo de dor, mas isso não impediu James de intensificar as mordidas e os grunhidos violentos; suas íris azuis irradiando ódio e repúdio para todas as direções.

Quando girei a cabeça para o lado, vislumbrei a baixinha do cabelo negro espetado de minutos atrás, correr acompanhada de alguns guardas, apontando nervosa para o homem caído no chão; sabendo que a confusão havia se encerrado, ordenei a James que cessasse o ataque e abrisse espaço para que os policiais tomassem conta do resto.

Assim que o infrator fora algemado e removido de nossa frente, reparei em uma câmera fotográfica digital de última geração jogada em cima do granado verdejante, brilhando sob a luz do sol, e juntando os pontos entendi que o ladrão estava atrás dela.

Todo o estardalhaço, ameaças e perseguição só por causa de uma _máquina._

E pensar que as pessoas matavam por até menos que isso.

Ainda trôpega pela anormal náusea, apanhei o objeto do chão verificando se estava intacto e estendendo-o para a moça bem vestida à minha frente, cujos olhos caramelados cintilavam de agradecimento e pura preocupação; sem qualquer aviso prévio, senti os braços da mulher se fechar ao redor de meu pescoço em um caloroso abraço apertado repleto de alívio e felicidade.

- Fiquei com tanto medo – fungou em meu pescoço.

- Está tudo bem, aquele cara não vai mais te machucar – assegurei afagando-lhe as costas com cuidado.

- Não, temi por você; achei que aquele _nojento_ tivesse te machucado ou algo do tipo; ele não te feriu né? – inquiriu exaltada passando as mãos por meus braços e rosto.

- Estou bem, valeu; aqui está a sua máquina.

- Quem se importa com isso? – cortou apertando meus ombros como se tentando me trazer de volta à realidade.

- Você está sozinha? – inquiri preocupada, temendo que mais alguma coisa acontecesse com a nanica simpática, que lembrava aquelas fadinhas meigas incandescentes da _Disney,_ de olhos mega brilhantes e calorosos.

Ela parecia tão fofa, delicada e indefesa.

- Meu marido chegará em alguns minutos – replicou animada demais para uma pessoa que quase acabara de ser assaltada e ameaçada, me arrastando saltitante para um dos bancos e puxando papo, praticamente ignorando tudo o que havia acontecido minutos atrás.

- A propósito, me chamo Alice Hale; eu estava super concentrada em tirar umas fotos do parque deserto e do nascer do sol, mas aí do nada vi uns caras estranhos, meio _chapadões,_ conversando em um dos pontos em que queria fotografar e assim que captei a imagem deles, um saiu correndo feito louco para fora do parque e o outro voou para cima de mim; doideira total – comentou em tom divertido meneando a cabeça para os lados.

Fitamo-nos por meros segundos e por algum motivo alienígena acabamos caindo na gargalhada, como se tivéssemos acabado de ouvir a piada mais cômica do planeta.

- Você é engraçada – elucidei limpando as lágrimas e segurando a barriga dolorida de tanto rir.

- Sério? Obrigada, acho que foi o nervosismo; você ainda não me disse o seu nome...

- Ops, que falta de educação; sou Be...

- ALIE! – uma familiar voz grave lotada de preocupação e desespero ecoou pelo espaço aberto, quando visualizei ao longe, ninguém menos que Jasper Hale correndo frenético em nossa direção; por instinto, seus braços envolveram a esposa em um aperto intenso, afastando-a alguns milímetros procurando por injúrias, e beijando-lhe os lábios com um fervor avassalador só visto em cinema; o que me fez desviar o rosto envergonhada.

Pára tudo...

Se essa moça aí é a famosa esposa do Jasper, isso significa que ela é...

Irmã de ninguém menos que _Edward Desgraçado Cullen..._

E ainda tinha mais...

Dona da grife mundialmente famosa, _Dark Pixie..._

Céus, minha cabeça girava em meio a tanta informação para assimilar de uma vez só, e antes que pudesse agarrar James e sair de fininho para bem longe daquele povo da alta sociedade e parente do meu _maior inimigo em todo o Universo,_ outra estrondosa voz máscula e _familiar_ trovejou a poucos metros.

- ALICE!

Emmett Cullen e sua esposa Rosalie corriam alvoroçados em nossa direção com as gêmeas nos braços de cada um.

Ótimo, lá se foi pela segunda vez em um mesmo dia, a chance de _escapar pela tangente._

Sério, eu estava começando a perder o jeito.

- Bella? – inquiriu me encarando dos pés à cabeça, ainda um pouco esbaforido pela corrida.

"_Não, essa é a minha irmã gêmea justiceira caçadora de caras maus" – _repliquei em pensamentos, mordendo a língua ante a vontade insana de revirar os olhos e responder de forma ácida a perguntinha tola.

- Er... oi – acenei envergonhada, coçando a cabeça em desconforto pelo tamanho da atenção que minha presença havia chamado.

- Então foi você a _heroína_ que _estragou_ o nariz do cara – pontuou com um baita sorriso bobo e confiante nos lábios – confesso que fiquei surpreso, afinal, nunca imaginei que alguém tão pequeno pudesse causar tantos danos em um homem.

- Por acaso se esqueceu do que ela fez com as _bolas_ do Edward? Garanto que ele a amaldiçoa até hoje por causa disso, afinal você sabe como o seu irmão se orgulha dos _dotes_ que possui – relembrou Jasper enlaçando carinhosamente a cintura da esposa e gargalhando alto, acompanhado pela irmã e cunhado.

No _maldito_ instante em que ele trouxe o episódio 'fatídico' de dias atrás à conversa, senti minhas bochechas arderem assim que comecei a imaginar o _odioso chefinho_ fazendo um show particular em minha homenagem, vestindo nada menos que uma apertada cueca _boxer,_ dando-me uma visão completa e _paradisíaca _de seus _dotes masculinos,_ sem contar na gloriosa _comissão de fundo._

_Hummm... _

_Delícia..._

_Raios,_ eu precisava parar com esse troço, talvez a _perversão_ da Angie tivesse enfim me contagiado, o que era uma hipótese para lá de assustadora.

- TIA BELLA! – as gêmeas mais fofas e lindas do planeta gritaram, saindo dos braços dos pais e correndo em direção às minhas pernas; fora impossível conter o sorriso e a deliciosa sensação calorosa emanando dos olhinhos brilhantes das duas crianças a me afagar de maneira tão pura e verdadeira.

- Hey lindinhas, tudo bem?

- SIM! Vedade que você salvou a Tia Alie do moço mau? – inquiriu Alicia segurando minha mão com fervor e trazendo-a para o seu coração; os olhos claros reluzindo de admiração como se eu fosse uma...

- Igual a _Supe Moça – _pinotou Beth apertando os braçinhos finos ao redor de meu pescoço assim que abaixei de modo a ficar à altura delas.

- Não é bem assim e...

- Né nada Beth! – protestou a outra fazendo carinha feia, que a meu ver era para lá de meiga – _Supe Moça_ tem cabelo amalelo; Tia Bella é a _Mulhe Malavilha, _né Tia?

Como eu podia contestar essas duas bonecas de faces formosas, biquinhos adoráveis e olhos a me encarar com tanto orgulho e veneração?

Abracei as duas garotinhas a suspirar contentes de encontro ao meu pescoço e comecei a fazer cócegas nas crianças sem sequer pensar, totalmente encantada pela doçura contagiante das garotas; caprichando na brincadeira acabei arrancando ruidosas gargalhadas de todos ali presentes e um muxoxo choroso de James, o qual se sentiu excluído do momento relaxante; de pronto chamei meu _bebê ciumento_ e o afaguei com igual carinho.

- Esse é o James? – perguntou Beth arregalando os olhos em surpresa e crescente excitação.

- Sim, _meu filho_ – respondi empinando o nariz orgulhosa.

- TI LINDU! – gritaram em uníssono agarrando o pescoço do Husky em um abraço cálido e _sufocante_ – Podemos blincar com ele? Podemos? Podemos? Podemoooos?

- Se não for problema para os seus pais – respondi incerta, fitando os rostos sorridentes e _aprovadores _de Emmett e Rosalie.

- Desde que não cansem demais o pobrezinho – pontuou a _Deusa Grega da Beleza._

- É mais fácil elas pedirem descanso antes dele – emendei dando de ombros, ganhando um latido animado do meu garoto.

- Então você é a nova assessora do Edward – cumprimentou Alice, me encarando da mesma forma maliciosa e traquina que Rosalie fizera na primeira vez que nos encontramos.

Eu definitivamente estava perdendo _algo_ ali...

- Faremos um piquenique lá no _Gramado_ e trouxemos comida de sobra, o que achar de se juntar a nós? É o mínimo que posso fazer para compensar o fato de ter se arriscado tanto daquela forma – pediu Alice segurando minhas mãos, esboçando um olhar implorativo em seu rosto simétrico e delicado de fada reluzente, me impedindo veemente de negar qualquer coisa.

- Er... na verdade eu vim aqui correr um pouco; o James precisar esticar as patas e tals – tagarelei ainda sem jeito ante os numerosos pares de olhos suplicantes vidrados em mim.

- TIA, FICA COM A GENTI!

Novamente a fofura e graça exorbitante daquelas menininhas amáveis derrubou qualquer pensamento firme e resoluto de negação que eu ainda tinha em mente.

- Lógico que ela vai ficar, princesinhas – comentou Emmett, acariciando o cabelo loiro das filhas, dando por encerrada o dilema a pairar no ar.

Minutos depois estávamos todos caminhando e conversando relaxados rumo ao extenso gramado do parque, encarando a exuberante paisagem verdejante, arrumando os mantimentos, forrando o enorme conjunto de tolha vermelho quadriculado sobre o tapete macio de folhas.

O agradável papo e as risadas, somado ao cheirinho gostoso de comida caseira impregnando meus sentidos, fez com eu suspirasse acalentada pela reconfortante atmosfera familiar a envolver o ambiente, em especial, o _meu coração._

- Acho que vou até o carro buscar mais algumas coisas.

- Vou com você – gritou Alice enlaçando nossos braços com alegria, cantarolando baixinho, enquanto caminhávamos até onde a picape estava estacionada com James em nosso encalço atento a tudo ao redor, como se prevenindo alguém _suspeito_ de chegar perto.

- Como se sente em trabalhar para o meu irmão? Olha, ele pode ser_ rude_ e um tremendo _imbecil,_ mas no fundo é um sujeito _bacana._

"_Só se for em um fundo tão fundo que o homem nem saiba que esse tal lado bacana exista" – _refleti em pensamentos.

- Além disso, você não vai precisar se preocupar por que Rose e eu te daremos _dicas_ de como agir e lidar com o _geniozinho indomável_ do Edward; fica tranquila.

- Hum, tudo bem então, obrigada – murmurei ainda incerta sobre o rumo de toda a situação.

Não sabia bem o motivo, mas parecia que Alice e Rosalie estavam tramando _algo_ pelas minhas costas, ou talvez fosse só impressão mesmo.

Suspirando confusa e decidida a não deixar as loucuras do trabalho e os planos absurdos de quem quer que fosse, estragar o dia perfeito, depositei lânguida a bolsa de lona bege e a mini cesta de suprimentos nos braços de Alice, a qual arregalou os olhos no momento em que comecei a retirar a calça e o agasalho, ficando apenas com o short negro e o top branco, afinal não iria correr quilômetros debaixo do sol encapotada dos pés à cabeça igual uma _múmia,_ sob o risco super aquecer por dentro e ter um treco no meio dos exercícios.

- Uau, você é _gostosa_ – afirmou displicente, encarando-me da ponta dos pés até o último fio de cabelo com o familiar olhar matreiro e um diabólico sorriso _pervertido_ nem um pouco discreto.

- Er... obrigada, eu acho – murmurei desconsertada, sentindo o calor tomar conta das bochechas; desviei o rosto iniciando o alongamento dos músculos inferiores, sob o cuidadoso fitar intenso de James, o qual se derreteu todinho assim que Alice lhe afagou a região atrás das orelhas.

- Ele é tão fofo – sussurrou segurando com as duas mãos o focinho do _meu menino,_ que se pudesse estaria enrubescido de vergonha.

- Não se deixe enganar, esse aí é mais _arteiro_ do que parece – cutuquei brincalhona, assistindo o cenho do Husky franzir em aborrecimento e um bufar irritado lhe escapar pelas narinas; fato que fez a baixinha e eu explodir em gargalhadas, atraindo a atenção de um grupo de rapazes descamisados que passava ao longe.

Um ameaçador rosnado furioso reverberando do peito de James assim que os corredores acenaram e piscaram em nossa direção.

_Se ciúmes matasse..._

E dando um temporário adeus a Alice, acompanhei a curta distância seus flutuantes passos de bailarina misturado com a energia contagiante de uma fada, enquanto ela se afastava rumo ao _Grande Gramado_, onde todo o grupo se encontrava reunido.

Pelo visto, ao que tudo indicava, eu não estava totalmente sozinha na luta para domar o gênio _intragável _do _Boss..._

_Talvez, _repito, talvez, houvesse a remota, porém abençoada chance de as coisas darem certo...

O _Energúmeno __Ruivo Bonitão _que me aguardasse...

* * *

**Emmett POV**

- Ela é P.E.F.E.I.T.A. – quicou a fadinha, bailando até nós e pondo as sacolas de Bella em cima da toalha, para logo em seguida se jogar no colo do marido.

- Quem? – murmurou Jasper dando um beijo estalado do pescoço da _nanica._

- Bella! Ela é incrível, tenho certeza de que as coisas serão _eletrizantes_ com ela por perto – asseverou batendo palmas e arrastando minha ursinha para perto, a fim de que começassem a elaboração de seus _planos maquiavélicos._

Afinal, com que outra finalidade duas mulheres _lindas de matar e morrer_ se reuniriam, se não para conspirar contra a _raça masculina?_

Por um _ínfimo_ instante, deixei a culpa e o remorso remoerem as vísceras só de imaginar o que estava reservado ao meu pobre e _irritadiço_ _irmãozinho._

_Porra_ nenhuma; ele merecia as _sacanagens _que rolariam em breve, na verdade eu poderia até jurar de pés juntos que ele iria _implorar_ por mais uma boa dose avassaladora de _Isabella Gatinha Swan_ torrando-lhe o já afetado juízo, dentre outras coisinhas mais que o horário e a presença de crianças não permitiam falar.

- Então Rose, o que acha _dessa?_ – inquiriu a _baixinha_ cutucando a cunhada, vulgo _fiel escudeira,_ enquanto lhe mostrava algumas fotos no celular.

- Acho que são perfeitas! O tamanho, a cor, o estilo em geral, são a cara dela – confirmou a minha amada ursinha, dando-me uma senhora cotovelada nas costelas assim que intentei espiar sobre seus ombros.

Mulheres...

- Ai, olha só essa! A cara dela – vibrou a _nanica_ em tom estridente, fazendo Jasper gargalhar e consequentemente chamando a atenção das gêmeas a pinotar e correr desenfreadas ao redor do gramado macio.

- PAPA, a Tia Bella vai demolá? A genti qué blincá co ela e co James – suspiraram as duas bonequinhas adoráveis, esboçando o biquinho irresistível que sempre me deixava meio _abestalhado._

Devo admitir que eu era o tipo de pai estupidamente _babão _e fazia questão de mostrar para o mundo, afinal nem todos os caras possuíam a sorte imensurável de ter uma família tão incrível e maravilhosa como a minha.

Sim, eu era um _filho da mãe_ sortudo...

- Então Emm, você não contou o que descobriu sobre o tal passeio da _Ovelhinha_ até a jaula do _Leão_ – pontuou o loiro curioso, afagando gentil os cachinhos dourados das sobrinhas, que descansavam a cabeça sobre sua perna.

- Até parece que _o irritadinho_ iria revelar alguma coisa _na boa,_ mas pelo que fiquei sabendo eles tiveram uma _discussão_ e Bella acabou machucada; e não é só isso – silenciei solene e deliberadamente atraindo a atenção dos adultos ali sentados a me encarar de olhos arregalados.

- Ele inclusive _cuidou_ dela após todo o _calor_ da briguinha, dá para acreditar? – revelei em tom cerimonial, ouvindo Alice e Rose resfolegarem em surpresa e os olhos de meu cunhado quase saltarem de vez das órbitas.

- Tá explicado a galo na testa dela – bufou a anã carrancuda, provavelmente se preparando para passar um _puta sermão_ no Edward assim que o encontrasse.

- E você ousou ocultar isso de mim, Emmett Cullen? – bradou Rose, fulminando-me com um olhar sexy e dominador que quase me fez derreter de _tesão_ e _gozar _ali mesmo.

Já mencionei como a minha esposa ficava ainda mais deliciosa e sensual quando estava enfurecida?

- Bem, espero não estar por perto quando a bolha de _tensão sexual_ desses dois explodir – pontuou Jazz exibindo um sorriso maldoso que não perdia nada em perversão, afinal nós éramos cientes do estado em que Edward ficava quando o assunto envolvia _sexo._

Por mais que detestasse admitir e meu mano fizesse questão de ocultar por debaixo de toda aquela postura altiva e prepotente acompanhada de um estratosférico nível de indiferença para com o mundo, tinha quase absoluta convicção de que a _Besta Ninfomaníaca_ que habitava seu interior sombrio falaria mais alto, e muito em breve a diversão alcançaria patamares inimagináveis.

Além do que, gostava de acreditar na remota possibilidade de Isabella ter poder e habilidade suficientes para trazer o Edward de volta do estranho mundinho obscuro e solitário em que se encontrava profundamente mergulhado; parecia que em fim, _alguém_ havia surgido para arrancá-lo de sua constante inércia e frigidez sombrias.

- Daremos uma saída, mas não se preocupem, voltamos em um piscar de olhos – cantarolou a _Fada dos Dentes,_ praticamente volitando de incontida felicidade com Rose grudada em seu braço esquerdo esboçando um baita sorriso eletrizante, o qual me fez suspirar de felicidade, igual um pombinho tolo e apaixonado.

Já mencionei o quanto amava a minha _Loira Furacão_ de trazer abaixo qualquer estrutura?

- E nada de tocar nos lanches até a nossa volta – ordenou Rose no tom austero que tanto me _excitava._

_- _Acha que dará tempo Alie? – inquiriu temerosa, arqueando uma das perfeitas sobrancelhas douradas.

- Claro, as _encomendas_ estão todas prontas e separadas, além do que _ela_ não mora muito longe daqui, sem falar que o trânsito ainda está calmo há essa hora – assegurou a _nanica,_ lançando-lhe o olhar travesso que eu bem conhecia, após desligar o celular.

- O que está aprontando, _Anã de Jardim?_

- Nada de mais, _Irmãozão;_ apenas garantindo que o _show_ ocorra conforme o programado, não é Rose?

- Certamente, querida _cunhadinha_ – replicou a provocante _Loira Maravilha_ lançando-me uma piscadela que não perdia nada em _sacanagem,_ o que fez o _pequeno_ e insaciável _Emmett Segundo,_ que de pequeno não tinha absolutamente nada, se remexer ansioso entre minhas pernas, fazendo-me grunhir em pensamentos.

E antes que tivesse a oportunidade de arrancar mais informação das duas _traquinas,_ ou melhor, arrastar Rose para o banheiro mais próximo a fim de curtirmos uma gostosa _rapidinha,_ elas praticamente saíram em disparada rumo ao caminho que conduzia ao carro, deixando-me transtornado não só pelos segredinhos enervantes, mas em especial pelo fato de minha própria esposa ter ousado me largar _carente_ e _chupando o dedão _em pleno parque.

_Emmett Segundo _estava _desolado..._

- _Merda_ Emmett, se importa de acalmar o _pau?_ Estamos em público; pelo amor de Deus, tenha modos – sibilou o loiro entre dentes, de modo a não acordar as crianças do cochilo leve, mas isso não o impediu de fulminar um severo olhar atirador de facas em direção ao _volume acentuado_ de minhas calças.

- Ops, parece que me _exaltei_ um pouquinho – excusei com _falsa_ culpa, fazendo meu cunhado revirar os olhos e retirar uma mecha de cabelo teimosa a entrar na boca de Alicia... ou será que era a Beth?

Sei o quanto isso parecia horrível de se constatar, especialmente para um _pai coruja _e _bobalhão_ feito eu, mas havia certas horas em que não apenas comigo, mas até mesmo uma mulher esperta e sagaz como a Rose, não sucedia em acertar quem era quem, tamanha a semelhança entre nossas duas lindas _pimpolhas._

De fato, a única pessoa em toda a família capaz de distinguir ambas, a qualquer momento e sem medo nenhum de incorrer em erro, era o Edward; certas horas custava acreditar que meu maninho fosse sequer humano, pois algo lá no fundo tudo indicava que ele, na verdade era um daqueles sujeitos _telepatas _ou na melhor das hipóteses, descendente direto de uma milenar _linhagem secreta_ de nossa família, composta de homens com _hábitos vampíricos,_ tarados sexualmente, insaciáveis na cama e_ leitores de pensamentos._

Ou _talvez_ eu devesse dar um tempo nos _filmes de ficção..._

- Passa a grana – afirmei do nada, estendendo a mão em frente ao loiro folgado, deitado sobre a toalha com os braços sob a cabeça.

- O que?

- Aposta. Grana. _Fight; _Bella _versus_ Edward – enumerei displicente em uma tentativa de lembrá-lo do jogo.

- Acha mesmo que eu tenho quinhentos dólares _em espécie_ aqui e agora? – retorquiu retórico, bufando de raiva por ter perdido a aposta.

- Não seja um _bundão mau perdedor_ e passa logo o que tiver de valor aí, a começar pelo _Rolex_ no pulso.

- Vai se _fuder_ seu _capitalista de_ _merda,_ está pensando que eu sou o que? Algum_ imbecil_ que você passa a perna e sai _de boas?_ – rosnou esticando o dedo médio em minha cara em um gesto para lá de _obsceno_ e elevando o tom de voz em uma oitava, fazendo com que os _meus anjinhos_ acomodados em seu colo acordassem.

- Calma Jazz, amigo, amigo; _caralho,_ você está andando demais com o Eddie, cuidado para não ficar _bitolado_ que nem ele. Então depois cuidamos desse assunto, pois hoje é dia de diversão – asseverei rindo, porém deixando subentendido que aquela estória ainda não havia sido encerrada.

-Papa, cadê mamã? – Alicia _ou_ Beth inquiriu esfregando os olhinhos sonolentos, estendendo o braço para que eu a pegasse no colo.

Enquanto a embalava carinhosamente e beijava-lhe a testa suada da correria, comecei a sussurrar doces musiquinhas infantis, e antes que tivesse a chance de lhe explicar algo sobre o paradeiro misterioso da mãe, o viciante cheiro incomparável da _minha fêmea,_ invadiu o espaço a poucos centímetros de nós.

- Bem aqui, princesinha – a voz adocicada que fazia meu coração acelerar frenético e inchar de _paixão_ e devoção a cada tom, se fez presente juntamente com uma manhosa Alice a se jogar nos braços do esposo e sussurrar-lhe algo ao ouvido, que de imediato fez o _loiro estressadinho_ gargalhar em alto e bom som, despertando as gêmeas por completo.

- Sempre aprontando hein, _minha_ fadinha? – murmurou dando pequenas mordidas no pescoço da _anã,_ me fazendo revirar os olhos ante ao desagradável _PDA_ dos dois.

- Estamos em público _e_ na frente de crianças – informei o óbvio, tentando esconder a ponta de irritação ao ver o momentinho íntimo de minha irmã e seu marido, pois por mais que adorasse o _texano esperto _e_ boa pinta,_ Alice seria sempre a minha coisinha pequenininha e fofuchinha que praticamente protegi e vi crescer, logo a ideia de ter meros relances de sua _vida sexual muito bem ativa_ me fazia, no mínimo tremer de pavor e desgosto.

- Bobo – rebateu esticando língua para fora, dando logo em seguida um audível _chupão_ no pescoço do loiro, o qual revirou os olhos e mordeu o lábio, abafando um grunhido excitado.

- Muito bem galera, vamos parar com a _pouca vergonha_ nessa bodega! – gritei agarrando minhas filhas, que pareciam extremamente entretidas com um bando de corredores a passar perto de nós; quando dei por mim, os olhos de Alie e Rose também estavam focados na mesma direção que os das crianças.

- Diagnóstico: _de parar o trânsito_ – asseverou a _duende hiperativa,_ ainda com os braços ao redor do corpo de um _armado_ e confuso Jasper.

- Uma verdadeira _Chave de Cadeia – _complementou minha ursinha, acenado a cabeça em evidente sinal de concordância.

Sem entender uma única palavra daquela conversa feminina que não possuía pé nem cabeça, tratei de olhar na exata direção que as garotas, estreitando os olhos para melhor vislumbrar um compassado pontinho pálido acompanhado de outro ponto médio acinzentado, correndo em nossa direção.

Até que após muito esforço e franzir de cenho, em fim deduzi ser o _cachorro siberiano_ ao lado de ninguém menos que Isabella Marie Swan, a qual vestia um pequeno e apertado short de malha negro e um minúsculo pedaço de pano branco, que muitos vulgarmente denominavam _top._

- Eu disse que ela era _gostosa; _Ed ganhou mesmo na loteria – cantarolou Alice, fechando a boca aberta do marido e sorrindo ante a expressão _abobalhada_ do mesmo.

- Sim, _distraída_ o bastante ao ponto não _se_ enxergar muito bem, mas ainda assim, capaz de satisfazer os desejos mais pervertidos do imaginário masculino – pontuou a _minha_ _hipnotizante_ _Afrodite,_ sorrindo ao notar a _queda_ tomada por um dos corredores, que se distraiu ocupado demais em _secar_ e _cobiçar _descaradamente a figura provocante de uma suada e ofegante Isabella, que nem parecia ter consciência de toda a atenção que chamava.

_Correção:_ ela simplesmente não se focava em _nada,_ a não ser na música tocada no MP4 e no ritmo de corrida do _bendito _cachorro repudiador de seres humanos portadores de um _pênis_ entre as pernas e que ousasse se aproximar de sua dona em um raio inferior a cinco quilômetros.

Em poucos minutos Bella chegou até nós; bochechas vermelhas, corpo delgado pingando de suor, respiração errática, top transparente e _cachorro agressivo_ do lado.

Sorri animado, mordiscando de leve a orelha macia de _minha esposa diabólica_ a gemer baixinho e me _estimular_ com discrição, enquanto eu soltava fogos internamente pela _atenção _dada ao _Emmett Segundo,_ bem como por qualquer espécie de plano insano que ela e a _nanica_ tivessem começado a pôr em prática.

De uma coisa eu estava convicto: meu irmão era um _filho da puta safado imbecil_ que havia tirado a _sorte grande..._

Mas até alcançar o almejado _pote de ouro,_ ele ainda iria _suar_ muito a camisa.

Definitivamente, as coisas prometiam ser bastante _excitantes..._

_

* * *

_

O passeio no parque fora melhor do que jamais pude imaginar.

Realizei os exercícios físicos habituais, me diverti à beça com Alice e Rosalie questionando sobre minha vida e os detalhes sórdidos da mesma, que fiz questão de mascarar como já era de se esperar.

Brinquei a tarde inteira com James e as crianças, inclusive me arrisquei a jogar futebol americano com Jasper e Emmett, o qual por pouco não me arremessou a umas dez _jardas_ de distância por puro engano, alegando descaradamente ter me confundido com a bola; fato que fez Rosalie dar-lhe uma audível _mãozada_ na nuca enquanto as crianças não estavam olhando, fazendo todos nós rirmos exultantes ante sua cara bicuda de bebê chorão.

Afirmar que eu estava em completo estado de choque e surpresa era pouco; de fato mal sabia o que pensar ante o tratamento tão espontâneo e carinhoso que recebi da família Cullen, pois diferente do que qualquer pessoa poderia esperar de membros da alta sociedade, todos eram extremamente simpáticos, maleáveis e não demonstravam nenhum tipo de arrogância ou atitude que me fizesse sentir inferior a eles, provando que eram indivíduos maravilhosos, e o fato de serem parentes de _Edward Repugnante Cullen,_ não queria dizer que eles eram insuportáveis como o _sujeitinho_ _desprezível_ em questão.

O sol estava se pondo lentamente no céu avermelhado, o qual perdia as encantadoras cores crepusculares aquecidas, dando espaço a um refrescante tom azulado beirando uma pontinha do denso azeviche, indicando que a noite estava chegando e mais um dia, terminando.

Sorria espreguiçando-me em cima da toalha, fazendo caretinha ao sentir as cabeças das gêmeas amassando o meu estômago cheio e o focinho gelado de James molhando minha tez, enquanto os casais apaixonados aproveitavam seu momento de ternura, assistindo com as mãos entrelaçadas, ao belíssimo espetáculo que era pôr do sol, ora beijando-se com carinho, ora sussurrando palavras doces uns aos outros.

Fato que me fez lamuriar baixinho e morder o lábio inferior, sentindo a coceira do _maldito _bichinho da inveja a pinicar por dentro.

Minutos se passaram, o ventinho frio da noite iminente arrebatou as árvores, obrigando-me a apertar o casaco de tactel de encontro ao corpo de modo a me proteger do vento, até que ouvi o som leve de passos e gargalhadas animadas; abrindo um dos olhos, notei os dois casais sorridentes se aproximarem e me cumprimentar em tom amável.

- Oh Bella, adorei te conhecer e já a considero uma _amiga;_ vamos repetir esses encontros mais vezes – sugeriu Alice me enlaçando em um abraço apertado bastante incompatível com a sua estatura diminuta.

- Isso aí Bella, não vejo hora de jogar outra partida de futebol com você, prometo tentar não arremessá-la na próxima vez – elucidou aproximando-se para me cumprimentar, porém congelou no lugar assim que ouviu o rosnado furioso de James, prostrado a poucos centímetros de nós e em posição de ataque.

- James! Tenha modos, não foi essa a educação que te dei – reclamei fazendo-o se encolher e bufar emburrado, arrancando mais risadas dos outros.

- Se precisar e só chamar – sussurrou Rosalie me dando dois beijos na bochecha e tirando Beth de cima da toalha amassada, ao passo que Emmett aconchegava uma ressonante Alicia em seus braços fortes.

- Conte comigo para chutar o _traseiro malhado_ do Edward a qualquer momento – pontuou Jasper com ironia, acenando a uma distância segura, de certo temendo que James avançasse.

- Eu que agradeço a todos vocês – cumprimentei, acenando e caminhando de volta ao carro, sentindo uma prazerosa onda de felicidade, há muito tempo esquecida, lavar a minha alma de uma maneira totalmente inesperada.

O trajeto de volta demorou um pouco mais que o desejado, mas isso não apagou o meu inabalável bom humor, afinal o Domingo fora o _epítome_ da perfeição, se é que essa ideia existia em algum lugar desse mundo.

**BUZZZ!**

O bizarro vibrar do celular no banco do carro chamou a atenção, e assim que parei no sinal vermelho, observei o visor brilhante do aparelho, reparando que uma mensagem de Alice havia chegado.

Estranho, não me lembrava de ter lhe dado o meu número...

"_**Quando chegar em casa vá direto ao seu closet. Abraços. Alice."**_

Franzi o cenho, estranhando o conteúdo da mensagem, e acelerando a Chevy ao máximo, segui o caminho de casa a fim de descobrir o que a _baixinha_ e Rosalie estavam armando para cima de mim.

Sem perder tempo, escancarei a porta do apartamento com brutalidade, dando de cara com uma folgada Ângela muito bem acomodada e esparramada em meu sofá, assistindo a uma reportagem especial no _Animal Planet;_ fato que fez James correr a mais de mil para frente da televisão e focar todos os seus sentidos na matéria especial sobre _Leões-da-Montanha._

- Como entrou aqui?

- Você deixou uma cópia da chave comigo, lembra? – replicou soando ligeiramente nervosa, movendo-se de forma desconfortável no sofá e mandando olhares enviesados em minha direção, vez ou outra, enquanto eu atirava a roupa suja em algum lugar da área de serviço.

_Suspeito..._

Caminhei enrolada na toalha até o banheiro, tomando uma relaxante ducha quentinha, sentindo os pontos de tensão e dor se desfazendo à medida que a corrente fina de água lavava os músculos cansados pela tarde agitada e divertida.

Enxuguei rapidamente o corpo e o cabelo, andando só de calcinha pelo quarto, em busca de algo confortável para vestir.

No exato momento em que abri o guarda roupa...

_Gelei..._

E após me recuperar minimante do estado de tremedeira misturada à súbita tonteira devido à falta de oxigênio em meus pulmões, notei que a primeira coisa a invadir a mente perturbada foi: será que errei de apartamento?

Observei devagar os arredores, torcendo o nariz para a pilha de roupa suja acumulada, os arquivos, livros e CDs espalhados em um montinho para lá de desorganizado.

"_Não, esse é o meu cafofo"_

Então como explicar a coleção formidável de roupas novas, sapatos, perfumes, maquiagens, bolsas e bijuterias a brilhar magicamente ante meus olhos?

"_O Natal chegou mais cedo?"_

Continuei ali em pé, boquiaberta e em estado semi catatônico, com a cabeça mexendo freneticamente para os lados e os olhos rodando em confusão, até que ouvi um divertido pigarrear atrás de mim; assim que girei nos calcanhares, dei de frente com o _sorriso Colgate_ de Ângela Weber a piscar em minha direção, apoiada numa postura distraída de encontro à parede do quarto.

- Agora você sabe como me senti quando bati o olho nos dois maiores nomes do mundo _fashion_ de toda a atualidade parados na soleira da minha porta.

- Que foi que...

- Cortesia de Alice e Rosalie – informou entregando-me um envelope rosa choque adornado com detalhes negros e uma fina letra cursiva bordada no interior.

"_**Um presentinho de agradecimento pelo inconsequente, porém bravo ato de heroísmo hoje;**_

_**Espero que goste e aproveite, afinal a **__**diversão**__** está apenas começando.**_

_**Atenciosamente, **_

_**Alice e Rose.**_

_**PS.: Tente não repetir a dose de imprudência da próxima vez."**_

Com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto e os olhos marejados por conta da emoção, guardei o cartãozinho mimoso dentro do envelope e encarei uma exultante Ângela, a qual me acolheu em um apertado abraço fraterno sussurrando:

- Não quero nem saber a _idiotice_ que você aprontou hoje, mas fico feliz que tenha saído incólume e ainda ajudado alguém no meio da bagunça.

- Eu teria feito _aquilo_ por qualquer um, ela não precisava ter me presenteado dessa forma; não que eu esteja reclamando, óbvio – apressei em dizer, temendo uma má interpretação.

- Vamos brincar de trocar de roupa? – inquiriu matreira, começado a retirar as peças novas de dentro do closet; seus olhos reluzentes de felicidade e animação, tal qual uma criança em total estado de felicidade por ter recebido presentinhos fora de época, e eu estava convicta de que minha expressão era tão empolgada quanto a sua.

Permanecemos acordadas até tarde experimentando e combinando peças, bolsas, sapatos, maquiagens e afins, interrompendo a farra assim que a fome falou mais alto, nos obrigando a seguir caminho até o andar de cima, a fim de jantar algo decente.

Comemos exultantes, rindo fazendo palhaçadas pelos motivos mais bestas existentes, enquanto eu tagarelava sem parar durante a refeição inteira, relatando as brincadeiras com James e as gêmeas, as piadas sem noção de Emmett, os maneirismos de Jasper e Rosalie, os quais tinham mais em comum do que imaginei de início; fora as ideias e energia contagiante de Alice, me sentido ao final, duplamente maravilhada por ver as reações cômicas de Ângela, que não perdia a oportunidade de me cutucar com um ou outro comentário _sem vergonha._

_Tipicamente Angie..._

Terminado o jantar apressei em lavar a louça, ao passo que a anfitriã retirava a mesa, abrindo a porta dos armários de cozinha e da geladeira farta para organizar os temperos e demais suprimentos em seu devido lugar, até que de repente...

**POFT!**

- O que foi isso? – inquiri assustada, encarando a face pálida de minha amiga, que mais parecia estar prestes a desfalecer a qualquer momento.

- Angie! O que houve? – urgi medindo o seu pulso e pondo a mão na testa repentinamente suada da morena.

- Bells? – sussurrou débil.

- Oi? Está com dor?

- Bells?

- Quer que eu te leve ao hospital e...

- Bells?

- Isso dever ser queda de pressão, por um acaso você se alimentou direito hoje?

- Bells?

- Vou ligar para a emergência.

- Bells?

- Isso só pode ter sido por cause de...

- BELLS! – gritou retirando-me do repentino estado de pânico.

- O QUE FOI, _CARALHO?_ – rebati enervada.

- Por tudo o que é mais sagrado nesse mundo, diga que você _não_ usou o frasquinho guardado na prateleira superior esquerda do armário?

- Não é aquele vidrinho que tem _essência de baunilha _para a confecção de bolos e doces? – questionei confusa pelo seu estardalhaço desnecessário.

- S-sim...

- Usei, por quê? Ele existe para isso, ora bolas – repliquei dando de ombros e revirando os olhos, ainda sem entender a razão daquele _surto._

- Bells? – chamou com voz chorosa, repleta de um anormal remorso, após minutos de silêncio que mais pareceram horas.

- Fala amiga – sussurrei preocupada, retirando as mechas renitentes de cabelo a encobrir parte do rosto cadavérico da jovem encolhida no chão frio da cozinha, tamanha a fraqueza sentida.

- Sinto informar, mas eu acho que você está _fudida__ – _murmurou fitando o espaço vazio.

- Como?

- _F. u. d. i. d. a. – _soletrou em tom quase inaudível, como se estivesse falando consigo mesma.

- _Arrombada, encrencada, lascada, ferrada, frita;_ essas palavras também servem para descrever a sua atual situação, isso a depender da quantidade que você utilizou para fazer o bolo – tagarelou agarrando os cabelos com violência e retirando-os de cima dos olhos.

- Praticamente _despejei_ o vidro _todo,_ mas o que _infernos_ isso tem a ver com as suas previsões apocalípticas sobre o meu provável futuro trágico?

- Por Deus _mulher,_ é só um _maldito _frasco de _baunilha,_ o que há de mal nisso? – inquiri chateada, cruzando firme os braços de encontro ao peito.

- Acontece que _este_aqui é o recipiente com a suposta _essência de baunilha_ – afirmou trêmula, erguendo o frasquinho com o líquido escuro ante meus olhos.

- Espera um pouco, se esse _aí_ é o vidro original, o que _caralho_ despejei no bolo da _Besta Fera Desprezível?_

Engolindo em seco e mais pálida que cera derretida, acompanhei o braço trepidante de Angie se erguer vagaroso em minha direção, permitindo que eu enxergasse com nitidez as palavras inscritas no frasquinho de cor estranhamente aberrante.

- _A. f. r. o. d. i. s. í. a. c. o_ – pronunciei indiferente, sem realmente absorver o real significado das letrinhas avermelhadas.

- Grande coisa, só um frasco vazio de _afrodisíaco_ e...

Pára tudo.

Afrodisíaco.

Afrodisíaco?

Afrodisíaco!

AFRODISÍACO!

_Puta que pariu, caralho!_

_AFRODISÍACO!_

- OH MEU DEUS!

* * *

**Continua...**

**Notas:**

**Praça Lubianka¹: **praça localizada no centro de Moscou, nela se situam a sede da atual FSB (antiga KGB) e outras prisões afiliadas; a praça é conhecida pelo monumental edifício base da atual agência russa, desenhado por Aleksandr V. Ivanov.

**Cápsulas de Ricina: **mortífera toxina bioquímica feita com sementes de mamona e que ganhou lendária reputação no mundo da espionagem e do terrorismo. Este veneno foi utilizado para matar o dissidente búlgaro Georgi Markov, que foi assassinado com um dardo cheio de toxina escondido no guarda-chuva de um agente da então KGB, em um dos mais notórios crimes da Guerra Fria.

**Tovarich³: **significa _companheiro, _em russo.

* * *

**N/A: Hey amores, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo gigante! **

**Preciso mesmo dizer o quanto a Bella está encrencada?**

**Imaginem o que o Edward fará com ela... *pobrezinha***

**Detalhe: ele provavelmente deve ter comido o bolo todo, agora somem a isso o assombroso **_**apetite sexual**_** que os garotos Cullen parecem ter; resultado? *Fica à cargo da mente perva de vocês!***

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_** INFERNO *cenas calientes e nada apropriadas chegando*.**

**A vingança do Boss será para lá de maligna, Bella que se prepare!**

**Perguntinha: **

**1- O que acharam dos russos misteriosos?**

**Mandem REVIEWS contando suas opiniões e teorias! *vou cobrar viu?***

**AMU VCS**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

**Façam uma autora feliz**

**Cliquem no botãozinho sexy abaixo**

***e torçam para que um Boss de cuequinha faça show particular para vocês***

**:D  
**

**:)  
**


	17. Inferno

**N/A: Olá amados leitores, finalmente voltei da super **_**viagem,**_** que foi incrível por sinal; realmente adorei conhecer Belo Horizonte! **

**Como prometido aqui está o tão esperado capítulo repleto de BEWARD, sacanagem e muita PEGAÇÃO; não se preocupem que o próximo já está sendo encaminhado, pois agora que DARK DESIRES está no fim, postarei nas fics restantes com maior frequência. **

**Agradeço ao apoio da minha Beta linda e maravilhosa TOD, e o suporte incrível que venho recebendo de vocês nessa fic; gostaria de aproveitar e pedir que dessem uma conferida nas minhas recentes ONES!**

**DARK DESIRES: **http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6197548/1/Dark_Desires

**Sinopse: **Na Romênia do século XVIII a jovem Isabella se vê obrigada a trabalhar no castelo do poderoso e temido Conde de Masen. Ela só não contava que as vontades sombrias de seu mestre pudessem levá-la a um mundo desconhecido onde prazer e dor se confundem.

**A CHRISTMAS CAROL: **http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6593367/1/A_Christmas_Carol

**Sinopse: **ONE-SHOT. Quando Edward resolve passar o Natal com sua família após cinco anos longe, não imagina reencontrar um grande amor do passado e duas pequenas novidades para lá de encantadoras.

* * *

_**~~Respondendo Reviews~~**_

_**ROBERTA MASEN CULLEN : **__hey amore! Nossa, sua espera terminou por que agora você descobrirá o que a Fera Ninfomaníaca fará com a Bella; espero que esteja preparada pra uma boa deso de tensão sexual! Valeu pelo apoio! BJIN^^_

_**Naiara: **__hey gata, fico feliz que esteja gostado, desculpe a demora e obrigada pelo apoio! BJIN^^_

_**Dri: **__Hey amore, obrigada! Espero que goste das loucuras do 17; valeu pela força! BJIN^^_

_**A: **__Fuco feliz que tenha gostado do que leu, segure seus cintos e se prepare pra lidar com a tensão sexual do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**: **__Nossa amore, se você morreu com essa, imagina quando ler o que o Ed vai fazer com a Bella, por favor aguente firme ok? BJIN^^_

_**Cris Turner: **__hey flôr; pois é, a espera acabou, finalmente saberemos o que vai rolar após o infeliz lance do Afrodisíaco; espero que esteja pronta! BJIN^^_

_**Polly:**__ Hey cara mia, olha, esse lance na Rússia será meio longo e terá grande influência aqui na fic; isso sem falar do Afrodisíaco... céus, a Bella tá tão encrencada! Espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**kinhaa: **__Hey amore; olha, teremos muita pegação ao longo da fic, emoções intensas, perigos e segredos; isso é tudo o que posso dizer! Espero que goste do capítulo novo, obrigada plea força! BJIN^^_

_**Patty Ackles: **__olá querida, fico contente por saber que a saga dos russos te agrada, eles ainda aparecerão muito por aqui, pode ter certeza! Você disse bem, ela está deliciosamente fudida; desculpe a demora no post! Espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**GaabiOliveira: **__hey baby, fico feliz que tenha agostado; capítulo novo on, espero que também te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Eduarda Moura: **__Awww gata, obrigada, você que é maravilhosa por continuar comigo! Obrigada por tudo! Espero que o capítulo novo te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Aschunck: **__Hey amiga; obrigada pela força, e olha, o Ed Ogro até que é fofinho né? Hehe Capítulo novo on, espero que te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Julete: **__Awwww amore, preciso dizer que seu comentário me deixou boba de felicidade? Obrigada, infelizmente não posso te revelar quase nada, só digo que os russos estarão de volta a todo vapor, desejando sangue, dinheiro e poder; o passado da Bella é um mistério que ela mesma se confunde nele, se perde entre sonho e realidade! Capítulo novo on, espero que goste. BJIN^^_

_**Rh: **__olá! Aahhh, James é um lindo! Eu o amo! A parte dos russos será esclarecida ao longo dos capítulos^^ E sim, Bella vai trabalhar ao estilo _femme fatale,_ e Edward na resistirá! Espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**Sofia: **__Olá, capítulo novo no ar, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Mah Cullen: **__hey gata, é uma honra te ter por aqui, seja bem-vinda! Olha, os russos ainda aparecerão muito e aos poucos você perceberá como os nosso heróis lidarão com eles! Ah sim, Edward será um delicioso inferno na vida azarada da Bela, ela que se cuide; capítulo novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Fever Angel: **__Little Angeeeeeeeeeel! Quanto tempo, que saudades! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e espero mais ainda que goste desse novo, cheio de tensão sexual e muita sacanagem! BJIN^^_

_**Sayuri: **__olá querida, que bom que você está aqui! Menina esperta hein? Já seguindo pelo caminho certo, e nem se preocupe por que os russos e o cheirador de cabelos vão aparecer logo logo! Espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**Juh ks: **__Olá minha querida, seja muito bem-vinda, é um prazer te ter por aqui, espero que continue a gostar das minhas loucuras! Capítulo mono on, espero que se divirta lendo! BJIN^^_

_**Olvia: **__hey querida! Aw você gostou da Bella Maravilha entrando em ação? Que bom! Espero que também goste do capítulo novo, que tá cheio de pegação! Se prepare! BJIN^^_

_**Nathyzenha: **__OMG, não me mata! Se fizer isso jamais saberá do fim, eu tenho a chave de todos os mistérios uashuashau! Espero que essa minha capacidade de criar esquisitices continue a todo vapor, vamos torcer hehe! Espero que a post novo te agrade, e obrigada pela força! BJIN^^ _

_**LaraRhay: **__hey querida! Antes de mais nada: desculpe o atraso! E bem, a Bella é lesa, mas nem tanto né? Não posso revelar certas coisas pra não estragar as surpresas! Nesse capítulo novo coloquei em detalhes como será a relação dos nossos heróis, em especial como o Edward irá reagir à presença dela; espero que te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Renata M: **__Amore ,não odeie o Edward, ele é tão gostoso e incrível; dá uma chance para ele! Capítulo _caliente_ postado, segure suas peças íntimas! BJIN^^ _

_**Vii Nas: **__ow Vii, desculpa pelo atraso, mas passei por uns problemas na faculdade e viajei pra BH, então nem tive como postar, mas relaxa que já estou preparando o capítulo novo ok? Só pra constar, os homens mistérios são gostosos e extremamente perigosos, e em breve cruzarão o caminho dos nosso heróis! Obrigada pela força! BJIN^^_

_**Reszka: **__olá querida, seja muito bem-vinda! Fico emocionada por saber que as minhas loucuras te agradam! E espero que a pegação do capítulo novo também te faça rir bastante! BJIN^^_

_**Rack-chan: **__Hey gata, é um prazer tê-la aqui, seja bem-vinda! E vai desculpando meu atraso, imagina esse Boss gostosão super exitado; um pecado ambulante! Espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**kh: **__hey gata, seja bem-vinda! Finalmente a espera terminou! Capítulo novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^ _

_**cris0407: **__hey amore! Imagina, bolo batizado com um vidro inteiro de Afrodisíaco... meu Senhor, orgia na certa! Espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**MAY: **__hey amore, a espera acabou! Acabei de atualizar a fic, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Aneleeh: **__hey gata, obrigada pela força, e não se preocupe que em breve o segredos dos russos será revelado! BJIN^^_

_**FranStef: **__hey amore, seja bem-vinda, eu estava viajando e tals; por pura coincidência você me fez essa pergunta quando eu ia postar; valeu pela força, capítulo novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

* * *

****TRILHA SONORA****

**1) Breakdown – The Toques **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/IR3RR4Cd/08The_Toques_-_Breakdown(.)html

**2) Obsession – Sky Ferreira **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/yZYkb9gl/Sky_Ferreira_-_Obsession(.)htm

**3) ****Electric Six – Dance Commander **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/RZbctFsT/05Electric_Six_-_Dance_Command(.)html

**4) Closer – Kings of Leon **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/DsPg7Nt3/Kings_Of_Leon_-_Closer(.)html

**Preparados para a volta do Poderoso Chefão? **

**Espero que sim!**

**AVISO:**

**JAMAIS DESISTIREI das minhas fics **

**e prometo atualizar todas a cada 15 dias!**

***ALERTA PARA LINGUAGEM PESADA, COMÉDIA E MUITO EROTISMO!***

**Boa Leitura^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo Quatorze**

_"O inferno são os outros"_

**~~ Jean Paul Sartre ~~**

**Inferno**

**Bella POV**

_Enrascada..._

Essa era _de longe_ a definição básica de minha infeliz situação naquele exato momento.

Claro, por que todas as insanas tentativas sem fim de fazer a coisa certa tinham de dar errado da pior forma possível e inimaginável.

Definitivamente, Murphy me amava.

Nossa relação se resumia a um caso simbiótico e nada saudável movido pelo meu _azar crônico,_ onde tudo o que eu planejava na vida tendia a entrar direto pelo cano,não importa o que eu fizesse ou o quanto lutasse contra a horripilante _má sorte _que me atormentava desde... desde...

Nem lembro mais quando.

Sério, um dia o meu caso seria analisado pela ciência em todos os seus detalhes bizarros nada compreensíveis até então.

Aonde estava mesmo?

Ah sim, surtando, roendo unhas e cutículas, arrancando os cabelos e quase subindo pelas paredes devido ao simples fato de meu _plano,_ teoricamente_ infalível, _ter ido por água abaixo mais rápido que um piscar de olhos.

Ao invés de tudo melhorar e evoluir, elevando minha conturbada relação com a _Criatura Odiosa_ a um nível de sociabilidade, em tese, aceitável, a situação ficou ainda mais caótica do que jamais pude esperar; afinal como iria prever que o que eu havia despejado no bolo fora um maldito vidro de _Afrodisíaco?_

Lógico que eu sabia ler – e em vários idiomas, por sinal – mas vamos lá, Isabella Marie Swan encontrava-se bastante atordoada após o encontro aterrador e para lá de _excitante_ com sua amada _Besta Fera;_ havia acabado de invadir a cozinha da sua vizinha _barra_ melhor amiga no meio da noite, com o objetivo brilhante de usar seus dotes culinários invejáveis para fisgar o chefão _sensual _pelo estômago e assim colocá-lo de quatro, no sentido literal do termo, praticamente comendo em sua mão.

Evidente que uma boa arrombadora de residências não chegaria fazendo furdunço, gritando e acendendo luzes para todos que quisessem ver e ouvir sobre sua presença – não que eu tivesse prática em invasão domiciliar ou algo do gênero, apenas tentei enfatizar o caso.

De qualquer forma, não teria sido muito inteligente chamar a atenção da dona da casa, por isso entrei de fininho e coloquei o plano maléfico em prática na surdina mesmo; só não contei com o fato de que Angie fosse guardar suas poções de _desempenho sexual_ junto dos temperos e corantes para alimentos.

Seria demais adicionar à mistura catastrófica que ambos os frascos eram quase idênticos a não ser pela cor da tarja?

Coincidência?

Não, Lei de Murphy mordendo o meu _traseiro, _como sempre...

_Afrodisíaco... _

Arrepios brotaram automaticamente em minha pele assim que a _bendita_ palavra se somou a Edward Cullen e ao fator matemático de suma relevância na equação:

_Elevado apetite sexual._

Não pude evitar um tremor, que nada tinha a ver com medo ou hesitação, a subir com toda a potência pela extensão da espinha, o _calor_ a se espalhar violentamente por cada parte do corpo e se concentrar na região do _baixo ventre,_ contraindo e remexendo minhas entranhas ávidas por coisas que eu não entendia, ou negava aceitar.

Gemi baixinho ao imaginar aquele homem,na escuridão apavorante de seu apartamento suntuoso, fazendo _coisinhas_ para lá de interessantes com o seu _material viril_ para lá de volumoso e estupidamente insaciável.

"_Festa de arromba na certa" – _pensei revirando os olhos de prazer, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

Sem perceber, me peguei ansiando para estar no meio da _farra _particularque envolvia Edward _Insuportável _Cullen e seus abençoados _dotes masculinos_ de fazer _encharcar,_ e virar do avessoqualquer calcinha,somente esperando por minhas investidas.

"_Ah, que _puta _estrago eu não faria naquele Homem" – _suspirei roçando as coxas uma na outra com avidez, esperando que a fricção ajudasse a aplacar o incessante latejar entre as pernas.

- Não sei se você percebeu o nível de gravidade da situação, mas aposto que ficar se _masturbando_ não vai ajudar em nada – ralhou Ângela com falsa irritação; o sorriso pervertido brincando maldoso no canto de seus lábios.

- D-do que está f-falando? – gaguejei nervosa, limpando a garganta em desconforto e fingindo descaradamente que não havia sido pega _no ato._

_Literalmente... _

- Amiga, fico feliz por você não ser uma _assexuada _sem remédio, mas será que dá para deixar de pensar no _Bonitão _por um momentoe focar a atenção em como não morrer nas mãos _dele?_

Agora que ela havia mencionado...

Tornando a dar vazão ao maldito horror pelas torturas vis e degradantes que a _Besta Demoníaca_ estava prestes a executar em minha pobre carne azarada, saltei do sofá e coloquei os neurônios para funcionar; bolei teorias, conjurei as melhores desculpas que um ser humano a beira de um ataque de nervos e movido pelo desespero extremo poderia inventar, mas ainda assim, nada parecia bom o bastante para satisfazer o apetite infinito da _Fera Selvagem._

Sem sombra de dúvidas, eu estava em péssimos lençóis.

- Argh, o que fui fazer? – choraminguei afundando o peso do corpo tenso em cima do estofado, enterrando com violência, as mãos trêmulas entre os cabelos emaranhados a fim de que a pequena dor fizesse a lâmpada mágica das ideias voltar a funcionar_._

Desnecessário dizer que fora total perda de tempo, pois ao que tudo indicava, eu estava fadada a definhar da forma mais triste e degradante que uma mulher repleta de vigor, saúde, relativamente bem apessoada, no auge dos vinte e três anos poderia perecer.

_Solteira..._

_E frustrada sexualmente..._

_- _Bells, até quando pretende ficar aí murmurando coisas ininteligíveis a seres humanos enquanto chupa o dedo e se encolhe em posição fetal? Por acaso o _pequeno incidente _te fez regredir ao estado mental de um bebê?

- Não, ó criatura chata, estou esperando a salvação cair do céu; posso? – rebati encarando-a com os olhos estreitos em duas fendas ameaçadoras; fato que a fez bufar de modo lânguido e atirar um objeto escuro em cima da minha barriga, descoberta pelo _acesso_ de minutos atrás.

- Para quem vou...

Foi quando senti as engrenagens girando devagar dentro da cabeça atordoada pelas últimas notícias; o pequeno_ click_ de peças se encaixando no lugar era a concretização da brilhante ideia que acabara de se formar.

Talvez não estivesse tudo perdido, afinal, se alguém poderia me ajudar a sair dessa enrrascada, essa pessoa seria ninguém menos que...

- ALICE! – exultei pulando do sofá e assustando um preocupado James, que descansava o focinho bem rente ao meu rosto.

- Ela vai saber o que fazer!

- Na verdade eu havia pensado em Edward Cullen; você poderia ligar e saber se ele está bem – sugeriu Angie, dando de ombros com indiferença.

- Não mesmo, além do que ele deve estar '_ocupado' _demais se aliviando, se é que me entende – deduzi, lutando com todas as forças para não pintar a imagem mental daquele_ homem delicioso_ se autosaciando.

Cama _King size _bagunçada, lençóis úmidos e amarrotados pela pressão das mãos firmes, músculos se contraindo violentamente, veias saltando e pulsando com doses elevadas de adrenalina, suor e rubor cobrindo todo aquele corpo bem esculpido de parar corações, ruídos primários envolvidos em sensualidade ecoando pelo quarto, expressões de loucura e entrega na chegada do ápice...

Céus, eu precisava parar de _fantasiar_ com esse cara, pelo bem da minha saúde física e mental.

- Ah, mas pensa só, essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para você jogar o seu charme para cima do _gostosão_ e pedir desculpas _com jeitinho; _isso sem falar que ainda sairia no lucro –contabilizou a morena esticando os dedos pensativamente, à medida que as ideias mirabolantes iam surgindo.

- Como assim, _no lucro?_

_- _Ora bolas, além de ser perdoada você ainda _afogaria o ganso!_

_- _O que voc...

- Sabe como é... _molhar o biscoito, tirar a _periquita_ da miséria – _explicou rindo maquiavélica, com certeza imaginando os possíveis métodos de dominação que eu deveria aplicar no Cullen a fim de fazê-lo se jogar aos meus pés e implorar por mais.

_Dominatrix pronta para a ação..._

_Delícia..._

_- _Será que preciso explicar pela bilionésima vez o quanto nos detestamos, ou devo fazer um diagrama para clarificar que jamais daria certo? – ironizei digitando com furor redobrado o número de Alice gravado no celular.

- Ainda assim, essa é a chance de ter a melhor _foda_ da sua vida e...

- Ângela, por acaso você pensa em mais alguma coisa que não seja _sexo? – _questionei exasperada, já suspeitando da resposta.

- _Orgasmos_ _– _replicou fitando o vazio e mordiscando o lábio inferior, ao passo que eu suspirava cansada e me concentrava na ligação.

Após alguns minutos, que mais pareceram eternidade, uma voz máscula para lá de sonolenta enfim atendeu do outro lado da linha:

- Alô...

_- _Jasper, aham, é a Bella; desculpa ligar a essa hora, mas é caso de vida ou morte – ofeguei tentando sem sucesso ocultar o desespero crescente a sufocar por dentro; no mesmo instante pude notar a mudança de postura do loiro, uma vez que seu tom de voz tornou-se sério e extremamente preocupado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Uma tragédia – retruquei chorosa, já sentindo a umidade se acumular nos olhos.

- Posso falar com a Alice? É importante – pigarrei algumas vezes, a fim de conter a enorme vontade de colocar tudo para fora e abrir o berreiro ali mesmo.

- Claro, Bella... se precisar de mim é só chamar, tudo bem? – ofereceu com toda a bondade e educação de um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

"_Muito diferente de certos ruivos brutos, arrogantes e marrentos, que pensam ter poder sobre tudo e todos" _– pensei massageando as têmporas, já antecipando a baita dor de cabeça que ameaçava surgir com força total.

- Hey Bella – murmurou uma bocejante Alice.

- Mil perdões por ligar assim tão tarde, mas preciso da sua ajuda; me socorre, por favor.

- Por Deus, o que houve? Respire fundo e fale devagar, não precisa ter pressa, prometo que não vou a lugar algum.

Inspirando uma quantidade exagerada, e desnecessária de ar, juntei todo o ocorrido em um resumo coeso dentro da cabeça e soltei a _novela _inteira para a doce fadinha, não poupando nos detalhes mais importantes, esperando que com a ajuda de seu _pozinho mágico,_ ela pudesse conjurar uma solução rápida e eficiente para o meu problemão.

_**Uma hora e meia depois...**_

- Esse é o meu drama...

- Oh meu Deus – sussurrou mortificada, para logo em seguida rir descontroladamente feito maluca fora da camisa de força, seguida por seu entusiasmado marido, que a julgar pelo baque surdo e a imprecação sufocada de segundos atrás, havia caído no chão em meio a avalanche absurda de gargalhadas.

O pior é que eu nem podia culpá-los, afinal, analisando por uma outra ótica o caso era bem hilário, para dizer o mínimo. E junto com toda a graça e diversão do momento, vinha o pânico lancinante só de imaginar quantas pessoas haviam sacaneado com o Cullen e escapado vivas para contar a historia.

Pelo pouco que eu sabia...

_Nenhuma..._

Ou seja, de volta a estaca zero onde eu tornava a surtar e roer as unhas em meio ao horror do que me aguardava em poucas horas.

Ah, eu estava tão_ ferrada._

_- _Faz o seguinte, Bella – ofegou a baixinha ainda exaltada pela torrente de risos – Toma um banho quente, separe a roupa da ponta do closet, a maquiagem da embalagem azul e alguns acessórios simples da caixinha de joias para amanhã; durma em paz, e deixe tudo nas minhas mãos; Rose e eu faremos o possível para amenizar a fúria do meu maninho.

- Er, sem querer parecer chata, mas como pretende fazer isso?.

Inquiri desconfiada, cogitando os tipos de chantagem cabíveis que a fada usaria para aplacar a ira daquele _demônio_ em forma humana; como antes, nada parecia convincente o bastante para fazê-lo me poupar das prováveis torturas e ameaças que estavam por vir.

- Relaxe, querida; vai dar tudo certo – assegurou Alice com voz doce, repleta de uma meiguice assustadora, capaz de convencer até o mais renitente dos seres.

"_Talvez, repito, __talvez__ a baixinha tivesse o poder de minimizar o ódio que a _Fera_ estava nutrindo por mim naquele momento" –_ pensei deixando a pontinha reluzente da esperança brilhar no fim do túnel, mas sabia que não deveria me enganar, por que _ele _não aceitaria tudo assim tão fácil, a não ser que houvesse uma razão bem convincente para tal.

Em poucas palavras, _se _ele me poupasse seria apenas para me humilhar e atormentar diariamente, a fim de satisfazer aquele ego sem proporções; alimentar a fome doentia que seu instinto bestial tanto demandava .

"_Carrasco repugnante"_

Após desligar o telefone, passei alguns minutos afagando as orelhas macias e quentinhas de James, enquanto encarava o teto, contemplando com cuidado quais as opções disponíveis, e maquinando sem sucesso as possíveis saídas daquela encruzilhada, bastante ciente de que independente do caminho escolhido o resultado seria o mesmo:

Um inevitável _Confronto_...

Cara a cara, olho no olho, ódio e instinto assassino faiscando de um lado, medo e desejo de morte exalando do outro.

_Beco sem saída..._

- Ahhh, que droga! – resmunguei enfiando uma das almofadas na cara numa tentativa de abafar o grito de frustração preso na garganta, enquanto ouvia o ganido rouco de um preocupado James a centímetros de meu rosto.

_- Bebê, _o que devo fazer? – interroguei à _criança de quatro patas,_ encarando seus entristecidos olhos azulados, recebendo nada mais que latidos amigáveis e lambidas reconfortantes por toda a tez.

- Odeio interromper o _momento família, _mas preciso saber o que você conseguiu – questionou Angie, enxugando as mãos molhadas no pano de pratos.

- Não tenho certeza...

Apesar de gostar das minhas duas novas amigas e acreditar piamente em suas boas intenções, ainda não conseguia me convencer de nem uma palavra dita pela fada na conversa de minutos atrás.

Por que?

Simples, aquilo soava fácil demais, e partindo do evidente pressuposto de que Murphy me _amava_ irrevogavelmente e fazia questão de estar presente em cada acontecimento esdrúxulo da minha vidinha miserável, era de se esperar que coisas nada boas saíssem do tal plano para salvar a minha pele lívida.

- Já que é assim, acho melhor parar com a _vibe_ estressante e descansar um pouco – propôs a morena arrastando, sem chance de contestação, a mim e James para o apê bagunçado do andar inferior; mal percebi quando ela havia me atirado no sofá, ligado a TV no canal de músicas e enfiado meus pés e mãos dentro da água morna a fim de cortar e lixar as unhas que roí, tamanha a aflição.

- Se sente melhor agora? – indagou uma hora depois, terminando de passar a última camada de esmalte em meu pé direito.

Encarei o vermelho fechado do produto brilhando nas unhas ajeitadas, respirei fundo e sorri comigo mesma, assegurando em pensamentos para lá de positivos que tudo daria certo no fim das contas, mesmo que as circunstâncias indicassem o contrário.

- Pode apostar que sim – exultei esticando os membros após ter certeza de que o esmalte havia secado.

- Bom saber – replicou Angie exibindo um sorriso carinhoso – Preciso ir agora, Ben está me esperando; a fantasia de hoje será médico e enfermeira, além do mais estou louca para experimentar um _brinquedo_ novo que...

- Shhhh! Muita informação! – exasperei tapando os ouvidos e meneando a cabeça de modo frenético para os lados até ela me poupar dos detalhes sórdidos de sua vida sexual muito ativa.

- Você é _puritana_ demais...

_Coitadinha, não sabe da missa a metade..._

- Aham, obrigada por tudo!

- Sabe que pode contar comigo. A propósito, Alice falou mais alguma coisa?

- Explicou algo sobre as roupas que usarei amanhã, maquiagem e uns acessórios; nada de mais – dei de ombros, engolindo em seco ao sentir o sangue praticamente gelar dentro das veias e um leve calafrio serpentear o corpo só de pensar em encarar meu pior pesadelo amanhã na empresa.

- Essas são _armas_ muito importantes que a senhorita, em absoluto, não sabe usar a seu favor.

- Angie, eu vou _trabalhar,_ não seduzir o meu patrão e _deflorá-lo_ na primeira sala escura que encontrar – protestei fazendo careta desgostosa para a morena ninfomaníaca logo à frente, que com certeza estava pensando em alguma sacanagem, a julgar pela sua expressão maliciosa que não perdia nada em perversão.

"_Por que não? _Rapidinha_ no almoxarifado parece uma boa pedida" – _minha_ intimidade_ suplicante murmurou assim que descruzei as pernas.

_Safadinha esfomeada..._

- Sei disso, mas não vai doer se você _provocá-lo_ um pouquinho, não é? Uma carícia ou esbarrão _inocente _no lugar e hora certos, palavras dúbias sussurradas no ouvido, cheiradas no cangote – sugeriu diabólica, me dando a famosa piscadela sem vergonha, que era a sua marca registrada, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e seguir toda saltitante rumo a casa do namorado.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, a ideia de _seduzir_ Edward Cullen era bastante tentadora e perigosa; sabia que ele era sinônimo de enrascadas e muita confusão, mas o que eu podia fazer?

Aquele jeito imponente, bruto e misterioso que exalava inúmeros segredos fascinava e me atraia de maneira intensa ao ponto de beirar a curiosidade doentia, e o mais irritante de tudo era o fato de eu não ter nenhum controle sobre isso, em especial, sobre as vontades primitivas que a sua presença avassaladora arrancava de dentro de mim.

Se já era complicado suportar as _fantasias mentais_ envolvendo a _criatura,_ imagina só experimentar brincar com ele na vida real? Como se as carícias trocadas em seu apartamento não tivessem me dado uma _deliciosa_ prévia do que poderia me aguardar no jogo de provocações em que estava prestes a adentrar.

Por pouco não arranquei aquelas roupas desnecessárias, o joguei na parede com força e violentei aquela boca e corpo pecaminosos ali mesmo, caindo de vez na maldita tentação e me auto condenando à perdição sem fim em suas mãos impiedosas.

A questão chave era saber se eu tinha fôlego suficiente para separar razão e emoção, de modo a saber brincar com fogo, manipular corretamente as chamas indomáveis segundo a minha própria vontade e jamais sair queimada ou ferida no processo; essa era a ideia básica, mas estava falando de Edward Cullen, não havia como prever suas atitudes e humores, pois o sujeito não agia como qualquer um.

Ele era _especial..._

Sua forma de pensar e ver o mundo era extremamente complexa, nada do bom e velho simplismo do preto no branco; sempre havia algo mais a ser compreendido, um pequeno detalhe a ser observado, um ponto minúsculo escondido a ser ligado, que ao fim faria toda a diferença na incansável busca de desvendar suas verdadeiras motivações.

Pelo pouco que pude observar, uma de suas características marcantes era o extremo racionalismo e a imparcialidade em vários aspectos, por isso as chances de seduzi-lo e obter êxito seriam mínimas, já que aparentemente seu autocontrole era infalível, suas ações e objetivos, sempre premeditados e bem calculados.

_Ele_ sabia o que fazer para obter o que queria no momento adequado sem dar passos em falso.

Das duas uma, se Edward não sucumbisse ao jogo que na certa participaríamos eu perderia de vez a razão ou acabaria entrando em _combustão espontânea _devido aos seus suspiros instigantes e palavras dúbias.

E por que diabos estava relembrando as coisas que senti e as maluquices que quase fiz naquela morada das sombras?

Por que o toque dele era tão possessivo e formigava tanto ao ponto de arder deliciosamente em minha pele, que parecia implorar por doses maiores?

Como era possível que seus lábios em meu pescoço e mandíbula pudessem ser assim tão gostosos e viciantes, bem como todo o seu corpo encaixado sensualmente ao meu e as sensações que esse contato _proibido _despertava conseguiam parecer tão idealizadas e perfeitas?

Era complicado demais entender essa curiosa influência quase demoníaca, que ele exercia sobre mim, e eu o odiava por isso; o desprezava com cada fibra do meu ser por invadir minha vida, pensamentos e bagunçar as emoções dessa forma atordoante e sem nenhum limite, coisa que homem nenhum jamais chegara a suceder.

De uma coisa estava convicta: precisava encontrar a medida exata para manter o foco e não cair em seu joguinho psicológico de manipulação.

Pois me negava a terminar como uma de suas inúmeras _marionetes..._

Decidida a não cair na armadilha do Leão astuto, caminhei até o banheiro, tomei uma boa ducha morna repassando em pensamentos a melhor forma de agir quando a hora do confronto chegasse; uma vez segura de mim mesma, encerrei o desfile ao redor do quarto escuro, vesti o usual pijama confortável e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, acompanhada por James a passear na beirada da cama em busca de uma posição cômoda.

Inspirando suavemente o cheiro de sabonete e colônia pós banho, arrumei o despertador para tocar na hora certa, de modo a não me meter em confusão por chegar atrasada; deitei a cabeça no travesseiro fofo e cerrei os olhos, sentindo o sono pesado chegar de mansinho.

Aos poucos uma curiosa recordação disforme, incrustada em minha mente surgiu devagar do subconsciente, tomando um aspecto _masculino,_ que todavia não consegui identificar direito; e por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, não tive medo, pois lá no fundo era como se nos conhecêssemos bem.

A primeira coisa que distingui em sua forma semi etérea, foram dois orbes cor de _esmeralda_ vibrando com uma intensidade enigmática de encantar e tirar o fôlego, encarando-me com carinho, como se convidando a seguir em sua direção.

Sem titubear, caminhei a passos lentos rumo aos braços macios do desconhecido, suspirando ao sentir meu corpo frio ser aquecido por aquela presença afável e protetora a sussurrar delicadas canções de ninar em meus ouvidos, ao passo que seus braços rígidos me embalavam com doçura e _amor._

Naquele momento, mergulhada na magia do _mundo onírico,_ descansei a cabeça sobre aquele peitoral viril que tanto me acolhia, aguardando ardentemente que ao menos_ ele _pudesse dar aquilo que meu corpo sempre pediu desde que fui abandonada: _segurança. _

"_Estou ao seu lado, Isabella, nunca se esqueça"_

* * *

Despertei com os primeiros raios de sol, sentindo-me completamente feliz e relaxada após as maravilhas que uma noite bem dormida poderia fazer no corpo cansado, e mesmo sem ter qualquer pista do sonho misterioso, que me fizera dormir como pedra e esquecer todas as notícias estressantes, planos sem pé nem cabeça e teorizações frustradas, abri um sorriso radiante e saltei da cama com vigor renovado – fazendo questão de pisar no chão com o pé direito, afinal cuidado com a _maré de azar_ nunca era demais.

Liguei o som na maior altura, me alonguei e fui direto para o banho, cantando e assobiando como se nada no mundo pudesse estragar o recente bom humor naquela esplendorosa manhã ensolarada de segunda-feira.

Depois de vestir o agasalho e calçado o tênis, arrastei James para o apartamento vazio de Ângela, onde tive a cara-de-pau de pegar _emprestado _algumas frutas para enganar o estômago; feito o lanche, dirigi até o _Central Park,_ onde corri durante um bom tempo, e assim que o relógio de pulso indicou sete da matina, fiz meu caminho de volta para casa, tomei outra ducha e inicie a ritual de embelezamento para mais um dia de trabalho.

Por algum motivo, sentia que hoje, em especial, eu deveria estar_ impecável._

Seguindo os aparentemente sábios conselhos de Alice, retirei o conjunto de roupa guardado no canto esquerdo do closet e o pus em cima da cama; encarei as peças durante alguns segundos com um certo grau de desconfiança, cogitando a ideia de vestir algo menos formal, mas era melhor não arriscar.

Sem perder tempo pensando em lorotas, vesti a calça negra de linho, o tomara que caia branco e experimentei o casaquinho também de cor preta; arrumei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça e me olhei no espelho.

Por pouco não caí para trás ao dar de cara com a morena elegante refletida na superfície prateada; sorri para mim mesma, agradecida pela doce baixinha ter descolado roupas tão incríveis, que cabiam perfeitamente em mim e davam até um certo nível de confiança, mas assim que fitei o par de _estilettos_ assassinos de quinze centímetros reluzindo de modo impecável em minha direção, senti o sorriso murchar e um leve tremor dominar só de pensar em passar o dia inteiro _nas alturas._

_Literalmente..._

Talvez Alice não fosse assim tão genial como havia julgado, ou talvez ela apenas não fizesse ideia do nível estratosférico do meu azar crônico, pois do jeito que as coisas andavam, era provável que a qualquer segundo eu desse um passo em falso e na melhor das hipóteses quebrasse uma perna.

No instante em que o pensamento de membros partidos ou deslocados horrorosamente do lugar ameaçaram invadir a mente, meneei a cabeça para os lados, inspirei o ar em pequenas golfadas compassadas, e calcei os _estilettos_ mortais, sentindo-me além de alta, até sexy.

- Como estou, _bebê? – _interroguei virando na direção de meu _garoto _mimoso, que soltou um latido alto e aprovador.

"_Será que Edward também vai gostar o visual novo? Não... ele é _imbecil_ demais para reparar nessas coisinhas fúteis; afinal o que uma roupa nova e um pouco de maquiagem podem fazer?" _

Após finalizar o interessante monólogo mental, subi com redobrado cuidado as escadas rumo ao apê de minha amiga, a qual trabalhava a todo vapor na cozinha; assim que seus olhos negros pousaram em mim, os vi quase saltarem das órbitas e um assovio malandro escapar de seus lábios.

- Olá boneca, você vem sempre aqui?

- Cantadas de Pedreiro_ mode on – _revirei os olhos tentando, sem sucesso, fingir irritação; algo impossível frente as palhaçadas da Ângela.

- E que tal essa: Se você fosse um hamburger se chamaria X-Princesa – murmurou imitando muito mau, a voz do meu detestável chefe.

- Desiste amiga, você não leva jeito para a coisa.

- Sorte a minha – elucidou brincalhona, voltando sua atenção para as panquecas no fogo – sinto que o _ruivo gatão_ vai perder as estribeiras quando der de cara com você assim toda produzida.

- Que exagero – rebati beliscando um pedaço do misto quente em cima da mesa, sentido falta do suco natural para acompanhar.

- Estou de folga hoje, que tal darmos um passeio depois que você chegar do trabalho? - sugeriu animada, girando teatralmente nos calcanhares para me encarar, ainda segurando a espátula suja na mão.

- Putz, tomar uma _saideira_ logo no início da semana? Perfeito! – exultei já imaginando locais interessantes para curtirmos som e bebidas de primeira qualidade.

- Combinadíssimo – retrucou batendo palminhas, para logo em seguida sentar-se em seu lugar à mesa.

Tomamos nosso desjejum da forma de sempre; conversando besteiras divertidas, assistindo as principais notícias e fazendo planos para o fim de semana; Angie parecia mais entusiasmada que o normal, e pelo que ouvi, graças ao fato ter conseguido finalizar uma sequência de matérias que o _The New York Post _há tempos vinha demandando, e que ninguém se atrevia a fazer por exigirem tempo e muito esforço; como brinde, minha amiga astuta ganhara dois dias de folga pelo fim de semana praticamente perdido.

"_Ah se o meu chefe fosse assim tão condescendente"_

- Hey, podíamos fazer _rapel,_ o que acha? O Ben arranja os equipamentos fácil fácil – sugeriu dando uma rápida escaneada na lista de esportes radicais disponíveis em áreas não muito distantes de onde morávamos.

- Gostei; pede para ele encontrar um lugar legal, de preferência com muito verde, para ver se corta um pouco o cinza morto dessa _selva de concreto._

- Feito – decidiu fechando o catálogo e bebericando o resto de seu café fumegante; quando menos esperei, assisti congelada no lugar, a morena caminhar em minha direção a passos firmes e ar resoluto, que não davam margem para contestar o que raios ela estivesse querendo aprontar comigo.

- Hora da maquiagem – sorriu diabólica, exibindo uma matiz de pincéis e lápis, que de alguma forma surreal tinham ido parar entre os dedos.

- Precisa mesmo disso tudo?

- Sim.

- Ótimo – bufei desanimada só de imaginar ficar parada que nem estátua durante no mínimo uma hora.

Após exatos sessenta minutos de pó, rímel, lápis, batom e tudo mais que Angie insistisse passar em mim, finalmente levantei e segui rumo ao estacionamento, sentindo o peso da maquiagem no rosto, mas parei automaticamente na soleira da porta quando um grito fino e estridente ecoou pelos corredores.

- A bolsa!

- Quase esqueci – bati com a mão na testa, fazendo caretinha ao sentir o galo cantar em alto e bom som.

- Boa sorte – sussurrou a Weber me mandando uma figa.

- Valeu, reza por mim; e você, meu lindo trate de ser bonzinho com a tia Angie, ouviu? – pedi afagando o pelo macio de um já saudoso James.

Dirigi sem muitos problemas até a sede da Empresa, agradecida aos céus por não ter ocorrido nenhum transtorno durante o traumático percurso, onde havia encontrado a personificação do mal pela primeira vez em vida.

Ao chegar, me identifiquei, ajeitei a roupa torcendo internamente para que não estivesse amassada, e ergui a cabeça numa postura altiva, demonstrando para qualquer um que estava pronta para enfrentar o que viesse, até mesmo o fogo do _inferno _se preciso.

Assim que o elevador parou no andar correto e as portas se abriram, caminhei empertigada até a minha sala, bastante consciente dos olhares repleto de inveja, curiosidade e muitos pescoços masculinos quase quebrando no momento em que passei pela ala dos escritórios.

Soltei o ar no momento em que cerrei a porta de madeira e sentei na cadeira giratória, aliviada por ter saído do centro de atenções; uma vez focada, estralei os dedos e fui direto cumprir minhas obrigações, que consistiam basicamente em seguir as diretrizes que Jasper passara no e-mail da semana passada.

Durante duas horas e meia analisei e cataloguei documentos, atendi telefonemas importantes, marquei reuniões com investidores ainda desconhecidos, e até bati um papo divertido com o Emmett, que não parava de rir ao telefone toda vez que recapitulava o infame episódio do _Afrodisíaco –_ lembrando-me a cada dez minutos o quão encrencada eu estava.

A manhã passara ligeiro e quando mirei o relógio, notei que já era tarde para o almoço, fato que não me impedira de sair e esticar os membros na lanchonete do outro lado da rua, pois graças ao trabalho duro e uma boa dose de concentração, consegui terminar quase todas as tarefas designadas; mesmo realizada por ter sido eficiente, algo crucial importunava mais que tudo desde que passei pela sala do chefe e encontrei a porta trancada.

_Nenhum sinal de Edward Cullen..._

Lógico que quando cheguei, havia reparado no quanto os demais empregados pareciam leves e desenvoltos em suas tarefas, conversando e gargalhando genuinamente, sem medo das repreensões, olhares assassinos e palavras ácidas do _Boss_ mal humorado; a questão toda ali resumia-se a entender o motivo dele ter faltado outra vez; será que o afrodisíaco havia gerado alguma reação danosa à saúde?

_Meu Deus, o que fui fazer? Coitado, será que ele precisa de cuidados médicos?_

_Relaxa Swan, _vaso ruim_ não quebra..._

_Mesmo assim, o _pobre diabo_ deve ter passado por um baita sufoco..._

_Por favor, até parece que ele não merecia uma liçãozinha por ser um verdadeiro _asno_ com as pessoas; além do que, se você não tivesse feito, mais cedo ou mais tarde outra pessoa faria... _

_Não era bem esse tipo de _lição_ que eu tinha em mente..._

_Admita sua molenga, você queria mesmo era estar no apartamento dele para ver ao vivo e em tempo real o _gostosão_ batendo uma bela punhet..._

Ofeguei profundamente, interrompendo de vez o nada saudável diálogo mental antes que meu recém descoberto lado _pervertido _tomasse conta da situação e acabasse cometendo uma atrocidade.

Lutando a todo custo para não pensar mais em nada que envolvesse A_frodisíacos,_ _Edward Cullen e Sexo Selvagem, _tratei de arrumar a bolsa e apressar o passo rumo à saída da Empresa, a fim de tomar um bom café antes de voltar para frente do laptop, mas como a pessoinha estabanada que sou acabei, por infortúnio de Murphy, trombando em alguém; por acaso mantive o equilíbrio sobre os saltos assassinos e remanesci em pé, pronta para me desculpar pelo infeliz evento.

- Sinto muito por isso, não estava prestando atenção e...

- Está tudo bem – uma voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo suave como uma carícia, sussurrou próximo a mim.

No momento em que ergui a cabeça rumo àquele tom leve e amistoso, senti a mandíbula despencar e um ligeiro rubor subir até o rosto assim que bati os olhos em um belo homem de bondosos olhos cor de âmbar, cabeleira castanho claro e feições marcantes, um pouco envelhecidas pelo tempo, mas não menos encantadoras.

Pelo ligeiro momento de observação, julguei que ele deveria estar na casa dos quarenta e cinco anos ou até menos, e parecia ter bastante prestígio ali dentro, pela forma como muitos o encaravam, a maioria ainda chocada pela pequena cena.

- Se machucou, Bella? – inquiriu preocupado, tocando com espantosa delicadeza o meu ombro.

- Não senhor, foi só um pequeno t...

_Espera um pouco, como ele sabe o meu nome?_

- Seu _crachá _está torto – pontuou sorridente, apontando para o meu busto, como se lendo meus pensamentos.

- Oh, obrigada – agradeci envergonhada e esticando a roupa, bem como pondo o bendito crachá no lugar.

Nervosa por causa do horário, encarei o relógio da parede com cenho franzido em consternação, fato que não passou despercebido ao gentil sujeito, que curiosamente não usava nenhum documento de identificação – pelo menos que estivesse visível –.

- Bem, já que a minha falta de atenção lhe custou um almoço, o que acha de tomarmos um café? – convidou no auge do cavalheirismo, adiamantando-se para abrir a porta assim que passei.

- Não precisa se preocupar e...

- Faço questão – insistiu sorrindo com uma meiguice que lhe rejuvenescia a expressão – será um prazer.

- Já que insiste – dei de ombros caminhando lado a lado com o simpático homem a comentar alegremente sobre as melhores lanchonetes e restaurantes da localidade.

Ao que tudo indicava aquele seria um _longo_ café...

_**Meia Hora depois...**_

- Então quer dizer que você está trabalhando para Edward Cullen – murmurou pensativo, e sorrindo consigo mesmo; por alguma razão, seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito mágico a cada menção feita ao meu chefe.

- Sim, ainda não tivemos muito contato, mas espero mudar isso logo; acho que seria interessante conhecer bem a pessoa para quem trabalho.

- Tem razão, mas como pretende se aproximar de um homem que mantém _muralhas_ ao redor de si? – questionou fitando-me nos olhos com intensidade, não escondendo a onda de expectativa pela resposta.

Alguma coisa naquela conversa e na forma como ele me observava, fez crer que eu estava sendo testada, ou melhor, interrogada acerca das possíveis estratégias que pretendia usar para ter uma boa relação com o insuportável patrão.

- Ainda não sei – suspirei derrotada, recostando a cabeça no assento, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos ao redor do copo de café quente – ele não é do tipo que facilita as coisas.

- Definitivamente não; Edward é um homem bastante difícil de se lidar – murmurou como se para si mesmo, meneando a cabeça para os lados à medida que esboçava um sorriso que não lhe alcançara os olhos.

Por um segundo pude enxergar tristeza, preocupação e um profundo sentimento não correspondido de ternura, transparecendo em sua expressão repentinamente cabisbaixa; com um pequeno estalo mental, notei que aquela figura enigmática, que demonstrava imensa simpatia em seus trejeitos entusiásticos, mantinha uma forte ligação com Edward.

- É verdade, mas não sou do tipo que desiste ante as dificuldades – rebati com altivez, empinando o nariz.

- Estou contando com isso, senhorita Swan – replicou imitando muito bem a voz austera e firme do _ser desprezível _em questão; fato que fez nós dois nos entreolharmos com seriedade e cair na risada segundos depois, tal qual amigos de longa data se divertindo com lembranças cômicas de um passado distante.

- Vou te dar uma dica, Bella; se quiser que ele a admire e respeite, prove o seu valor – cochichou apoiando os braços sobre a mesa.

- É o que venho tentando fazer desde que pisei na Empresa – pontuei ligeiramente impaciente por não estar chegando a conclusão alguma com a sugestão.

- Não quero dizer que você deva se matar de _stress_ e perder noites tentando mostrar que é competente; precisa usar o cérebro para algo mais que apenas catalogar documentos e atender ligações.

- Use o seu potencial para por em prática suas próprias ideias.

Arregalei os olhos assim que aquelas sábias palavras registraram na mente, tornando tudo ali dentro claro feito cristal; óbvio que não deveria me matar de trabalhar, perder a cabeça e surtar com provocações baratas e humilhações que na certa viriam a todo o vapor.

De jeito nenhum, eu deveria estar acima disso tudo; mostraria o meu valor utilizando as melhores cartas do baralho e executando a geniais jogadas de risco, que nenhum magnata que se preze teria a coragem de seguir adiante.

- Hora de irmos – alertou encarando com tristeza o _Rolex_ dourado.

- Tem razão...

- Bella Swan, foi um imenso prazer _enfim_ conhecê-la pessoalmente.

- Ouviu falar de mim?

- Quem não ouviu sobre a lendária mocinha intrépida que em menos de uma semana bagunçou a vida do todo poderoso Edward Cullen? – inquiriu _retoricamente,_ exibindo um contagiante sorriso carismático.

- Te desejo muita sorte com o incidente do _Afrodisíaco..._

_O quê?_

- Mas como é que v...

- Hey pai – uma familiar voz máscula para lá de estrondosa fez com que nós dois girássemos nossos pescoços ao mesmo tempo, só para dar de cara com ninguém menos que...

- Emmett?

- E aí, Bella, na expectativa para encontrar o meu maninho? Ele ligou agora pouco, avisando que chegará em quinze minutos, sabia? – interrogou rindo do jeito maldoso que Angie sempre fazia quando estava pensando em sem-vergonhice.

Incrível como era fácil desvendar o código das _mentes pervertidas... _

Elas tinham basicamente o mesmo _Modus Operandi..._

_Sexo brutal vinte e quatro goras por dia..._

"_Espera um pouco... PAI?"_

_- _Não me diga que você é... – apontei o dedo mortificada para cara do gentil homem de olhos cintilantes, que me pagara um lanche saboroso e dera bons conselhos.

- Por que escondeu isso dela? Tsc, tsc, coisa mais feia, papai – Emmett crispou os lábios em falso tom reprovador, virando o rosto e dando-me uma piscadela brincalhona.

- Bella Swan, esse é Carlisle Cullen, o _dono_ e _fundador _das Empresas Cullen – anunciou o moreno brutamontes em tom para lá de solene.

- Olá de novo, Bella; desculpe não ter me apresentado corretamente antes...

- N-não, t-tuudo bem, Senhor, majestade, alteza, er, Doutor – gaguejei nervosa, tropeçando nas palavras, e me matando de vergonha bem na frente de um dos homens mais ricos e influentes do país; naquele exato momento, rezei ao céus para me ajudar a encontrar um buraco onde pudesse enfiar a cabeça pelo resto da vida.

- Por isso omiti meu nome – o _poderoso chefão_ comentou com Emmett como se eu nem sequer estivesse ali, atônita, sem saber o que falar, com a cabeça mexendo e os olhos girando dentro das órbitas – A pobre moça está desconfortável.

- NÃO SENHOR! – gritei sem querer em meio ao nervosismo, ainda temendo enfiar os pés pelas mãos da mesma forma que fizera com o Edward.

- Por favor, sem formalidades, afinal estamos fora da Empresa; me chame de Carlisle – pediu com um sorriso terno.

- Tudo bem...

- Pai, você tem uma reunião agora, e Bella, Edward vai querer falar com você – murmurou Emmett, encarando-me com espantosa seriedade.

_Ah, como eu estava fudida..._

- Tenha um ótimo dia Bella; filho – cumprimentou Carlisle, dando-nos um leve aceno com a mão antes de se retirar.

Quando estava prestes a fazer o mesmo que ele, e seguir meu trajeto rumo ao que o destino reservava, senti a mão grande e forte do bondoso _Irmão Urso_ em meu ombro, com se tentando passar um pouco da sua calma e segurança – coisa que eu necessitava muito naquele momento de pura tensão.

- Vai dar tudo certo, e não digo isso só por que Rose e a nanica conversaram a manhã inteira com o esquentado do Edward, mas por que sei que ele não vai mandá-la embora.

- Por que? Quero dizer, existem tantas outras pessoas capacitadas por aí – elucidei sentindo um estranho aperto dentro do peito.

- Por que é _você _quem ele quer...

E com essas singelas palavras, o homenzarrão se levantou arrumando o paletó no auge da elegância, deu-me um aceno cordial com a cabeça e segui seu caminho, não antes de virar o pescoço em minha direção e murmurar quase para si mesmo:

- Vocês estão _ligados_ a partir de agora; não há como voltar atrás...

_Ligados..._

Não sei exatamente por quanto tempo fiquei ruminando as últimas frases de Emmett, sentindo o corpo arrepiar e o coração bater mais rápido com um ritmo frenético bem diferente do habitual; era como se alguma coisa dentro de mim tivesse sido afetada pelo mero fato saber que Edward _me queria._

Tantas ideias poderiam ser retiradas daquela sentença sujeita a infindáveis interpretações, mas por alguma razão, mesmo sem querer admitir...

Eu estava _abalada..._

Só percebi que havia chegado ao andar de trabalho quando sentir o toque desagradável de Mike Newton acariciando minhas costas, retesadas pela proximidade, fato que me fez cortar aquele contato incômodo de forma nada educada, mas ele nem percebera, já que parecia ocupado demais _secando_ descaradamente o meu decote.

Dava para qualquer retardado com um mínimo de 'desconfiômetro' notar o par indiscreto de olhos estreitos em duas fendas, e o pescoço inclinado para frente a fim de enxergar melhor através do pequeno espaço de pele que meu terno deixava visível.

_Só podia ser brincadeira mesmo..._

- Terra chamando Mike – estralei os dedos perto de seus olhos para de tirá-lo do transe, vendo-o se sobressaltar e coçar a nuca nervosamente.

- Então... estava pensando se você não estaria a fim de dar uma volta amanhã... nós dois... juntos...

- Entendi da primeira vez – murmurei impaciente.

- Desculpe, mas já tenho planos para essa semana – expliquei educada, encarando num misto de espanto e curiosidade seus membros enrijecerem, os olhos arregalarem e a face jovial empalidecer de maneira drástica e inacreditável se eu mesma não estivesse testemunhando a transformação; por alguma razão seu peito havia parado de se mexer e ele começara a tremer.

"_Sério que parou de respirar?"_

- Mike? Quer eu te leve até a ala médica? – indaguei culpada, temendo ter sido a responsável pela estranha reação.

- E-eee...E – balbuciou incoerente, erguendo o dedo trepidante em direção a um ponto específico por sobre o meu ombro; antes que pudesse lhe informar que eu não era muito boa em _linguagem de sinais_, senti algo formigando com violência na região da nuca e o corpo estremer em pequenos espasmos.

Meu _sensor aranha _estava apitando...

Algo _terrível_ se via prestes a acontecer...

* * *

Dito e certo.

No momento em que a porta do elevador se abriu, uma multidão de funcionários daquele andar saiu correndo de dentro da caixa metálica com um desalento inexplicável, passando por mim aos trancos e barrancos, como se a vida deles dependesse da bizarra fuga.

Em meio ao processo, assisti abismada, Tyler pisar no pé de Eric, que caiu por cima da lata de lixo e rolou pelo chão derrubando uma fila de pessoas alvoroçadas, igual a uma bola de boliche acertando pinos.

Nesse meio tempo Jéssica fora empurrada e acabou trombando em Lauren, que entendeu aquilo como uma provocação e virou de costas para lhe esbofetear a face; segundos depois as duas se estapeavam e rolavam no chão igual a duas peruas, mas isso não fora tudo, pois quando virei em direção às divisórias, encarei o mesmo corre-corre desenfreado de pessoas arrumando gravatas, penteados, papéis, escondendo seus jogos e passatempos favoritos.

Erika guardara suas pantufas de zebra dentro do lixeiro e calçava com rapidez os sapatos, Alex entrava em prantos, murmurando um entrecortado _'E se não der tempo?',_ enquanto o nervoso Brad agitava sua mochila laranja vibrante em pleno ar, gritando aos quatro ventos _'Saiam da frente' _ao passo quecorria rumo ao banheiro para trocar a camisa, que manchara de café no meio do escarcéu.

"_O que raios está acontecendo aqui?"_

- CINCO MINUTOS! – gritou atarantado o vigia, antes tão calmo e sorridente, que fazia a segurança do nosso andar.

Por sinal ele segurava um estranho cartaz acima da cabeça, que infelizmente não pude ler graças à zona de pessoas tropeçando em suas próprias pernas, atendentes de TPM soluçando, e alguns religiosos se ajoelhando com terços na mão.

"_É o Apocalipse"_

Se antes pensei que os funcionários haviam perdido o juízo, no segundo em que vi a outra parte da manada de pontinhos acinzentados, correndo freneticamente em minha direção, como bichos em debandada passando por cima de pau e pedra, a fim de sentar em seus assentos, concluí que 2012 havia chegado mais cedo e todos deveriam correr para as montanhas.

"_Não, é o Fim do Mundo mesmo"_

- O que está fazendo aí parada? – rugiu um desesperado Mike com os olhos impossivelmente arregalados, me sacudindo com aflição pelos ombros, para logo depois sair correndo com as mãos para o alto, não antes de tropeçar feio em uma caixa de arquivos derrubada bem no meio do caminho.

Quando todos se encontravam mudos, arrumados, eretos e trabalhando quase robóticos em seus devidos lugares, soltei um suspiro cansado, massageei os ombros tensos e cruzei os braços de encontro ao peito, exigindo com os olhos uma plausível explicação para o motivo daquele _Deus nos acuda _sem sentido.

Todavia, antes que pudesse partir com uma abordagem direta para cima daquele bando de _medrosos borra calças, _tremi dos pés à cabeça, ofegando ao sentir uma potente fisgada na boca do estômago, como se tivesse levado um soco no centro nervoso; logo depois ouvi um familiar zumbido acima da minha cabeça, e reparei que todas as lâmpadas do andar estavam piscando como se estivessem prestes a queimar.

"_O sistema elétrico daqui não anda nada bem"_

Então veio o _frio_ de gelar os ossos unido ao calafrio a serpentear o corpo, e de repente notei todo o calor do ambiente ser sugado para fora dali; toda a alegria e felicidade sendo arrastada para bem longe em uma grande e arrebatadora sucção que me fez cambalear e resfolegar em busca de oxigênio, restando ao fim da onda de pânico convulsivo, nada menos que inseguranças, medo e apreensão.

Aquilo significava apenas uma coisa:

_Ele _estava vindo.

- B-BBella, corre – gaguejou baixinho um assustado Mike; até tentei fazer o que fora dito, mas eu estava congelada no lugar.

- Está sentindo isso? – sussurrei para um dos funcionários próximos, vendo-o balançar freneticamente a cabeça para vários lados, e ao fim não dando resposta alguma.

Um silêncio sepulcral se instaurou no instante em que o elevador apitou outra vez e as portas automáticas se abriram; ouvi o som de passos firmes e decididos caminhando sem hesitação em minha direção.

O potente cheiro embriagante da conhecida fragrância masculina me envolvendo num abraço quente e _sedutor,_ enquanto obliterantes avalanches de adrenalina percorriam cada fibra de meu corpo retesado, fazendo os nervos à flor da pele vibrarem de _excitação_ e uma estranha sensibilidade emanar de minhas costas.

_Oh Deus..._

- _Ele_ está bem atrás de mim, não está?

Indaguei atônita a ninguém em particular, encarando as feições assombradas e cadavéricas dos demais funcionários que me lançavam discretos olhares enviesados; nem precisava de resposta, pois sentia a presença atordoante _dele_ a alguns milímetros, sufocando e constringindo meu corpo prestes a colapsar.

Com um leve ofegar, senti seus lábios quentes e macios atrás de minha orelha, acariciando delicadamente a _região erógena_ pulsante, os dentes brancos roçando com uma crueldade deliberada o lóbulo sensível, fazendo com que meus joelhos tremessem por força involuntária e uma onda asfixiante de _calor_ e _desejo _me envolvessem por completo.

Podia sentir seu hálito de menta banhando meu pescoço como um afago sedutor, mas foram as palavras frígidas, murmuradas num tom melífluo e _erótico, _que me puseram no limite da razão.

- Na minha sala. _Agora._

* * *

Minhas mãos corriam freneticamente pelo rabo de cavalo, que aquela altura deveria estar bastante desalinhado e oleoso devido ao contato ininterrupto; o barulho do salto fino ecoava de modo enervante pela sala vazia, à medida que eu caminhava para os lados em busca da coragem que tanto necessitava para enfrentar o chefe.

"_Vamos lá Swan, seja homem; não é como se o Leão fosse te _comer viva_ ou algo do gênero"_

Após telefonar para Emmett e Jasper a fim de sondar qual o estado de humor do amado patrãozinho no momento em que colocou os pés na empresa, passamos alguns minutos tramando contra o _dito cujo,_ e logo depois agradeci os conselhos e palavras otimistas que recebi dos dois bondosos rapazes; assim que o telefone em cima da mesa tocou, sabia quem era e por que ligava.

Era chegada a hora...

Respirando fundo, agarrei as pastas com meu trabalho recém-terminado e caminhei resoluta rumo ao encontro _dele, _praticamente ignorando os olhares indiscretos e curiosos de meus colegas de serviço.

Com duas leves batidas na porta, adentrei a familiar sala sombria de atmosfera asfixiante, lutando contra a onda esmagadora de náusea e pessimismo a dar os primeiros sinais de vida dentro de meu peito.

Forçando a vista, vislumbrei a face concentrada – e ligeiramente abatida – de Edward, iluminada pela luz brilhante do laptop; seus dedos longos e _voluptuosos _digitavam as teclas com uma fúria e velocidade que jamais julguei possível para uma pessoa normal; e sem esperar por qualquer convite, sentei na cadeira logo a frente de sua mesa repleta de arquivos, aguardando pelo momento da conversa que decidiria meu futuro ali dentro.

Minutos se passaram e o ruído enervante de teclas sendo abruptamente pressionadas, somada à respiração compassada do chefe em sua quietude impassível, estavam me deixando no limite da paciência; toda a máscara de temperança e tranquilidade que passei horas a fio vestindo justo para essa conversa crucial, aos poucos caía do rosto e escorregava rumo aos pés.

Desconfortável com aquele chove não molha, comecei a me mexer no agradável assento, ora estralando audivelmente os dedos das mãos ora cruzando e descruzando pernas, isso sem mencionar meus olhares repugnantes lançados ao redor da sala, sentindo na pele o estrago que o ambiente escuro adornado por estátuas macabras faziam no meu psicológico já um tanto abalado pela situação.

Impressão minha ou a sala havia ficado mais _abafada?_

Sem conseguir evitar a onda de _calor_ que percorria meu corpo ligeiramente trêmulo, comecei a me abanar com as mãos, retirando o casaquinho incômodo, já sentindo o suor escorrer em filetes no canto do rosto e se acumular no decote.

A respiração errática, o coração a galopar a mais de mil, e a cabeça latejante me obrigaram a cerrar os olhos e recostar o corpo cansado sobre encosto macio da poltrona de couro.

Por alguns minutos esqueci de onde estava, relaxei os músculos tensos e mentalizei a concretização do sucesso, entreabrindo os lábios devagar em busca de ar, e sorrindo comigo mesma ante o comportamento infantil, afinal, o sujeito não era lá um _bicho de sete cabeças,_ só um cara poderoso, insolente e muito metido a maioral.

Nada que eu não pudesse dar conta.

- Sabe qual o verdadeiro significado da _Sexta-feira 13?_ – inquiriu a voz gélida de Edward, que se encontrava apoiado sobre os cotovelos, os dedos entrelaçados de maneira casual; o laptop fora cerrado em algum momento que não percebi, e seus olhos verdes, levemente _enegrecidos,_ me perfuravam de uma forma intensa, ameaçadora e _convidativa._

- Bem... de acordo com as Lendas da tradição cristã, tudo começou com a prisão injusta dos cavaleiros da Ordem Templária, decretada pelo _Papa Clemente V_ em...

- Não me importa o contexto histórico por trás disso; quero saber se você conhece o atual significado – murmurou em um arrepiante tom rouco e nebuloso que pareceu prenunciar a chegada do próprio _Apocalipse._

- A-zza-ar? – interroguei, chutando-me em pensamentos por ter gaguejado, mas era impossível pensar de modo coerente quando se tinha dois aterradores orbes _demoníacos_ encarando cada ínfimo movimento meu.

- Exato; a senhorita se recorda do fatídico dia em que nos encontramos? – questionou, elevando a _sexy_ voz austera em uma oitava, fazendo-me trepidar e me encolher ainda mais no assento; novas gotículas de suor escorreriam pela face.

- S-Sexta-f-feira 13 – sussurrei num fio de voz entrecortado, sabendo bem aonde aquela conversa arriscada iria conduzir.

- Se adicionarmos ao lado do número 13 mais alguns zeros, teremos a quantia perfeita de dinheiro que gastei para fazer os reparos na pintura do meu carro, os prejuízos que tive para correr atrás dos russos, bem como os pequenos contratempos no departamento de polícia de Nova Iorque, fora alguns _custos adicionais_ que nem vale a pena mencionar aqui.

- Entende o que isso significa para _nós dois,_ Senhorita Swan? – indagou com o olhar penetrante fixo no meu, prendendo-me com o poder irrevogável de suas garras afiadas, que a cada instante constringiam-me os membros com o seu aperto selvagem e asfixiante.

- S-sinto muito e... – sua mão espalmada no ar me impedira de continuar, segundos depois ele havia levantado da cadeira e caminhava devagar em minha direção.

O corpo atlético e troncudo se movendo com absurda desenvoltura e elegância a cada passo dado na penumbra daquele espaço mal iluminado; a Fera rondava o espaço ao redor da presa indefesa, aprisionando-a com seu olhar felino e insondável, drenando-lhe qualquer expectativa de vitória, fazendo-a ao fim, se sentir mais acuada do que nunca, e prestes a aceitar o destino trágico.

Um violento sobressalto me atingiu quando as enormes mãos geladas repousaram com suavidade em meus ombros descobertos, e ligeiramente úmidos pela sudorese; sua voz comedida e sem nenhum traço de emoção visível, sussurrando palavras intimidantes a milímetros de meu ouvido.

- Significa que sua sorte será decidida por _mim_ – elucidou peremptório, descendo as mãos ousadas ao longo de meus braços arrepiados por aquele contanto inesperado e _sensual,_ ao passo que seus lábios aprazíveis roçavam em minha orelha, fazendo a mesma esquentar e arder em expectativa, como se estivesse aguardando por mais.

- Se somarmos o algarismo _um_ ao _três,_ teremos _quatro _como resultado _– _continuou a teorizar sobre qualquer tipo de ideia genial que seu cérebro brilhante estivesse conjurando ali mesmo.

- Sabe o que isso representa para a _cultura japonesa?_ – interrogou em um tom rouco e _lascivo_ que enviou descargas de prazer por cada fibra retesada de meu corpo, fazendo o baixo ventre se contorcer e um gemido baixinho escapulir por meus dentes trincados.

Conseguia sentir sua respiração entrecortada inundando minha pele em chamas, as mãos atrevidas passeando por meus antebraços e retornando ao pescoço por meio de carícias lentas e premeditadas, como se aguardando que minha guarda baixasse para assim poder aplicar o golpe final...

O desgraçado queria que eu sucumbisse...

E ele estava tendo sucesso em seu objetivo, por que naquele exato momento minha mente não funcionava direito; a intensidade quase elétrica daqueles toques avassaladores nublavam os pensamentos, conturbados por suas investidas implacáveis; o nariz aquilino traçando caminhos de fogo e magnetismo ao longo de meu pescoço suado, unido aos murmúrios ininteligíveis a vibrar de dentro de seu peito não ajudavam em nada a situação que parecia prestes a sair do controle...

Do _meu _controle...

Ah, como eu o amaldiçoei naquele momento por me seduzir com tanta facilidade, por fazer cair por terra todas as minhas resoluções e estratégias bem traçadas, obliterando incontáveis horas de esforço e preparação como se não fossem nada; o _demônio_ desgraçado, que subira dos _infernos _apenas para me atormentar aqui na Terra sentia um sádico prazer em tentar a pobre ovelha, usando todas as ideias baixas e inescrupulosas que sua mente maléfica pudesse trazer à tona.

Como eu o detestava por isso...

- Responda a pergunta – rosnou baixinho de encontro a minha pele, transformando a carícia arrebatadora em um verdadeiro aperto ao redor de meus braços, que naquele instante demonstravam extrema fragilidade ante sua força e poder imensuráveis.

- M-Mor...

- MORTE! – rugiu com ferocidade, girando a poltrona cento e oitenta graus, obrigando-me a encará-lo outra vez.

As mãos firmes em volta de meus pulsos, restringindo qualquer movimento de escape que eu tivesse em mente; sua face deslumbrante de _Deus infernal,_ inclinada na direção da minha, de modo que apenas alguns milímetros nos separavam.

Se alguém entrasse ali imaginaria que estávamos fazendo coisas nada apropriadas para o ambiente de trabalho, afinal, o contrariado chefinho havia me puxado de tal forma que acabei muito bem encaixada entre suas pernas, e praticamente enjaulada por aqueles braços firmes e _protetores._

- Pretende acabar comigo?

Inquiri no auge da fúria, espantada com minha própria audácia de rebater a avalanche de ameaças truculentas, assistindo aquelas orbes impassíveis _enegrecerem _como num passe de mágica, e as pupilas, dilatarem em um movimento abrupto, ao passo que sua respiração se tornava tão laborada quanto a minha.

Sem perceber, nossos lábios foram se aproximando devagar, como se atraídos por uma inescapável força magnética, ambos pareciam implorar pelo contato, antecipando cada mínima reação, que sem sombra de dúvida culminaria em _descontrole..._

Possessão...

Reivindicação...

- Não tenho medo de você – murmurei inclinando a cabeça para frente e semicerrando os olhos a fim de aproveitar melhor as instigantes sensações de sua presença tão próxima da minha.

Tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante...

Isso soava errado, por que ele se afastava?

Não, venha para mim, chegue mais perto, é isso o que quero...

Mais perto...

Ainda não é o bastante...

Um leve formigar iniciou quando seu hálito de menta brincou em meus lábios rosados pelo batom, mas ao invés de selar aquele mortal jogo de sedução com o tão aguardado beijo de abalar qualquer estrutura, ele desviou do foco principal elevando a mão direita rumo ao meu prendedor de cabelos, puxando-o com força, me fazendo grunhir de dor e jogar a cabeça para trás ao sentir as pesadas mechas úmidas escorrem para fora do penteado de modo selvagem.

Insatisfeito, senti a mesma mão afagando os fios com doçura, enquanto forçava ainda mais o meu pescoço, somente para enterrar o nariz naquela região outra vez.

O que significava aquilo?

Não era somente o desejo de tomar e possuir que _nos_ envolvia naquele instante, havia algo mais em suas atitudes, um sentimento escondido que o cérebro não externalizava, mas as mínimas ações sim, e pela forma como ele me explorava...

Era como se fosse um cientista em busca da gloriosa solução para um grande mistério, e em meio a essa procura, vinha a vontade compulsiva de descobrir cada vez mais, culminando em um círculo vicioso sem fim; então a ficha caiu, da mesma forma que ele me parecia um enigma indecifrável, talvez sua mente pensasse o mesmo a meu respeito...

Queríamos nos entender, se não fosse por meio de palavras, mesmo que ácidas, que se desse pelo contato físico; que nossos desejos e vontades mais primitivas revelassem quem realmente éramos e o que almejávamos, sem a futilidade das máscaras, o racionalismo dos argumentos...

Nada...

Pela primeira vez, mesmo sabendo que era errado, ansiei que meu corpo tomasse as rédeas da situação e indicasse qual caminho deveria seguir, mas eu tinha medo, não _dele;_ medo de sair ferida, de não suportar a pressão...

Tantas vontades dúbias, como impedir a onda de luxúria que me envolvia?

Impossível evitar, pois estávamos tão _próximos..._

Conseguia ouvi-lo inspirar profundamente o cheiro adocicado do shampoo em meus cabelos desalinhados, como se ansiasse em puro desalento, guardar aquele odor dentro de si; surpresa, me peguei fazendo o mesmo com a sua atiçante fragrância masculina, inalando aquele odor ácido, potente e...

_Irresistível..._

_Viciante como uma droga..._

_Cuidado, você sabe que isso leva a consequências desastrosas..._

_Não queira retornar ao fundo do poço, ao mar lúgubre de solidão e desespero..._

_Fuja!_

Mais perto, por favor, deixe-me senti-lo um pouco mais...

Estou quase lá...

Cravei as unhas no braço da poltrona e suspirei alto quando seus lábios mordiscaram o lóbulo quente, ao passo que a outra mão tracejava delicadamente a linha da minha clavícula.

- Pois deveria temer – retrucou com um risinho zombeteiro.

- O que a-aconteceu a-antes, foi um mal entendido – ofeguei sentindo a calcinha _umedecer_ quando o homem odioso deu uma mordida mais forte naquele ponto extremamente sensível, fazendo meus olhos revirarem nas órbitas e as costas arquearem em sua direção até que meu busto estivesse grudado em seu peitoral definido.

- Está com _calor,_ senhorita Swan? – ronronou sensual de encontro à minha pele prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea, dando uma longa _lambida _do pescoço até a região da mandíbula, e subindo em torturante lentidão, dando pequenas voltas em meu queixo, testando, provocando, mas jamais saboreando o gosto do fruto à espera.

Sabia que aquilo tinha de parar antes que fosse tarde demais, e me agarrando com unhas e dentes à pontinha restante de razão, ergui as mãos paralisadas pela maravilhosa entorpecência, e as depositei dentro de seu paletó desabotoado, deleitando-me com a sensação divina de apalpar os músculos rígidos de seu tórax, passeando avidamente em direção ao colarinho, e reclamando em pensamentos pelo excesso de roupas que nos separava.

Calando minha famélica _pervertida_ _interior,_ finquei as unhas em seu peitoral, arranhando de propósito um de seus mamilos por cima da blusa de linho, fazendo-o grunhir com pura volúpia, e mesmo a contra gosto, apliquei mais força no golpe, impulsionando os membros a fim de atirá-lo para longe de mim, sem nenhum sucesso.

Tomando aquilo como incentivo, senti seus braços musculosos me erguendo facilmente da poltrona com um movimento abrupto, enquanto ele ainda explorava meu pescoço e mandíbula, aplicando lambidas e mordidas cada vez mais vigorosas e demoradas; por um minuto ele se assemelhava a um alcoólatra diante de um tentador copo do vinho mais fino existente, e bem ao seu alcance.

Precisávamos parar...

Quando dei por mim, estava imprensada contra parede fria do escritório com aquele corpo viril e muito bem trabalhado, de quase dois metros de altura coladinho no meu, espantada com o encaixe perfeito de nossos membros, totalmente _alucinada_ pelo impacto de nossas ações irracionais e sem nenhum controle.

Embalada pela densa nuvem de lascívia que nublava o foco, corri as mãos por seus ombros largos e pescoço até agarrar um punhado do macio cabelo bronze, deixando os fios ainda mais espatifados do que nunca.

Ouvi seu rosnado de prazer ecoar em minha clavícula quando o arranhei com violência na região da nuca, recebendo como resposta uma forte investida de seu quadril em minha barriga, e no instante em que senti aquela incrível _ereção_ _pulsante_ me tocando mais embaixo...

Um coral cantou em alto em bom som...

Era a minha _intimidade _em festa, vibrando de felicidade e cantando um audível _'Aleluia Senhor',_ dando graças aos céus por finalmente sair do longo _jejum..._

"_Controle-se Isabella, não vê que esse _sem vergonha _está brincando com você?"_

Assim que a mera ideia de me tornar sua marionete invadiu o pensamento, de imediato tentei me afastar, mas ele se recusava a ceder, e num ato impensado apertei-lhe a nuca e colei os lábios em seu pescoço cheiroso e suculento, preparando o terreno, para logo em seguida morder com vigor a jugular pulsante, aproveitando para dar um belo _chupão _naquela pele macia e impecável.

E não é que ele era _gostoso_ mesmo?

Com um furioso grunhido para lá de selvagem e muito _atiçante,_ o vi desgrudar de mim como se tivesse levado um choque de alta tensão; seu olhar colérico percorrendo meu corpo de cima abaixo, enquanto um maldoso sorriso torto ia se abrindo em seus lábios provocantes.

- Vamos logo ao _prato principal? _– indagou _o safado, _exibindo o maldito sorriso lacônico que tanto me dava nos nervos.

Aquilo fora o bastante para me tirar do sério...

- Quem você pensa que é para chegar e me agarrar desse jeito seu... seu _tarado?_

- Não era isso o que você queria quando colocou _Afrodisíaco _na minha comida? Sei que sou muito gostoso e irresistível, não lhe culpo por querer _me comer,_ mas se estava tão desesperada por uma boa _foda_ era só ter pedido _com jeitinho._

_- _De qualquer forma, lhe cumprimento pela originalidade – retrucou displicente, ajustando a _ereção cavalar_ bem na minha frente, fazendo meus olhos se arregalarem como pratos, e uma nova onda de _tesão_ pairar em pleno ar.

- Como se atreve? Aquilo foi um mero acidente, eu troquei os frascos na hora de preparar o bolo; não tem nada a ver com querer me _envolver_ com você... seu, seu SAFADO ARROGANTE!

- VOCÊ É DETESTÁVEL! – gritei estupefata; primeiro por causa do tamanho incalculável do seu ego e segundo, com a petulância dele de avançar para cima de mim daquela forma tão tão...

"_Maravilhosa?"_

_NÃO! Audaciosa! _

_Quem ele pensa que é?_

"_Sua hipócrita, você adorou e se arrepende por ter parado."_

_CALADA! _

Bradei com a _pervertida_ a dar cambalhotas e se remexer avidamente entre minhas pernas trêmulas.

- Engraçado, não te vi reclamar em momento algum; adorei escutá-la gemer e ofegar no meu ouvido, se esfregar contra o meu corpo... admita, você queria.

- Isso é assédio sexual e...

- Oh, vamos brincar assim? Muito bem, você me agrediu física e psicologicamente, danificou minha propriedade... preciso mesmo continuar? – enumerou as alternativas naqueles belos dedos longos, que me levariam aos céus e me fariam esquecer quem eu era em um piscar de olhos, enquanto arrumava a gravata e a camisa fora do lugar.

_Não me lembro de ter tentado arrancar as roupas dele..._

"_Droga, estive tão perto do pote de ouro" _

Protestou minha frustrada _intimidade, _que não parava de vibrar e _umedecer_ sempre que Edward ajustava sua assombrosa _ereção._

_Pervertida sem educação..._

_- _Olha, realmente lamento pelo incidente do _Afrodisíaco,_ mas estou aqui para trabalhar... e não flertar com você – expliquei alinhando minha própria roupa e cabelo bagunçados, fazendo careta ao reparar que a blusa branca havia ficado meio transparente devido a sudorese.

"_Mentirosa"_

Cantarolou a _safadinha de plantão, _sempre esperando a primeira oportunidade para se satisfazer com o corpo altamente pecaminoso do homem desprezível que se aproximava devagar.

_Oh não, de novo?_

Perto de mais, vou acabar me queimando feio com esse cara.

- Ainda insiste em trabalhar comigo, senhorita Swan? Mesmo sabendo que irei torturá-la das formas mais diversas possíveis? – questionou acariciando o pescoço marcado, e estancando assim que sentiu o calombo na região.

Seus hipnotizantes olhos verdes queimaram de ódio e rancor quando percebeu o que eu havia feito em sua pele saborosa; um sorriso presunçoso se formou em meus lábios quando pela primeira vez essa semana o vi perder a compostura e agir como uma pessoa normal.

- Não me diga que você...

- UH, o _Todo_ _Poderoso Dr. Cullen es_tá com medo de um _chupãozinho_ no pescoço; vai contar para mamãe, vai? – gargalhei dominada pela onda de prazer e escárnio por, em fim, ter conseguido tirá-lo do sério naquele dia.

- Swan, você está brincando com o perigo – admoestou, caminhando devagar ao meu encontro, numa postura astuta de predador à beira de executar o ataque.

Um curioso brilho _faminto_ dominava seus olhos perfurantes, sempre tão frios e vazios; por um breve momento me deixei levar pela miríade de emoções arrojadas a batalhar ali dentro, notando o quão belas as suas íris ficavam quando se enchiam de vivacidade e sentimentos a brigar em fúria e revolta por controle.

- Eu rio na cara do perigo, _chefinho;_ já enfrentei coisas horríveis nessa vida, um _imbecil sem coração_ como você não significa nada a não ser um minúsculo empecilho a ser ultrapassado – bradei orgulhosa, empinando o nariz e elevando o queixo a fim de melhor encará-lo.

- Vejamos até onde essa sua tão vangloriada coragem irá durar quando perceber com quem está lidando – retorquiu com o corpo de novo a milímetros do meu, na certa esperando que eu desse para trás ante a postura orgulhosa e intimidante, mas disposta a não lhe dar o gostinho da vitória, remanesci ereta, sem arredar o pé do lugar.

- Como disse antes; não tenho medo de você – sibilei estoica, sem quebrar o hipnotizante contato visual; todo o terror e insegurança de antes, suprimidos frente a capacidade de vencê-lo em seu próprio jogo, afinal acabara de receber a prova de que Edward não era infalível...

Antes de mais nada, ele era _homem..._

E tinha _necessidades..._

Muitas, por sinal...

_- _Pode até tentar me despedir, mas aposto que Carlisle Cullen não gostaria de me deixar ir embora – enunciei praticamente dançando a cançãozinha da vitória no segundo em que vi seus olhos injetarem de puro ódio e desprezo ao mencionar o nome do pai...

_Estranho..._

- Isso é entre nós dois, não envolva desconhecidos.

Sibilou em um quase inaudível murmúrio austero que não perdia nada em ameaças veladas, as quais me fizeram tremer dos pés à cabeça; alguma coisa em sua atitude me colocara em estado de alerta, uma vez que toda a atmosfera de sedução e _tensão sexual _havia dado espaço para algo mais denso e perigoso do que qualquer coisa que imaginei.

- Ele é o seu pai – ofeguei tentando remanescer firme.

- Está avisada – pontuou categórico, finalizando de vez a conversa.

- Você não me assusta, posso ver claramente o que há por trás dessa máscara ridícula de durão; na verdade você não passa de um _garotinho medroso_ que desaprendeu a se relacionar com os seres humanos!

Rebati jogando as pastas de encontro ao seu peito firme, virando as costas a fim de ir até a poltrona buscar meu casaco, mas antes que pudesse esticar o braço, o ruído de papéis caindo no chão me parou, e logo em seguida senti seus dedos se fechando bruscamente ao redor de meu pulso fino num agarre doloroso e nada amigável.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia ou decência, o _ser odioso_ me puxou para o calor de seus braços musculosos, me deixando desnorteada ao lidar com a dominação inquebrável, bem como a sensação protetora naquela atitude repentina, mas o que me fez engolir em seco fora a _sede_ _atroz _presente em seus olhos; uma espécie de _ambição_ doentia e sem proporções o consumia por dentro; pude vislumbrar isso através do brilho maléfico e ensandecido de suas belas íris cor de esmeralda.

Duas joias raras, frias, e ofuscantes...

Será que valia a pena pagar o alto preço para lapidá-las e torná-las ainda mais estonteantes?

Um mar furioso e tempestivo que me atraía para suas profundezas sem fim, encantando e me reivindicando para si.

- Você não sabe de nada – sibilou perigosamente perto de meus lábios desejosos.

- E é melhor que permaneça assim.

Continuou com amargura incontida, enlaçando minha cintura num abraço inescapável; uma mão de suas mãos pressionada em minhas cotas, a outra em meu queixo, olho no olho, vontades incompreensíveis e ameaças sussurradas preenchendo o ar rarefeito; por um minuto ele mesmo parecia confuso sobre o que ainda estávamos fazendo ali, mas logo a dúvida desaparecera.

No momento seguinte, a mão direita empurrara minhas costas de encontro ao seu corpo não sobrando nenhum espaço entre nós, a outra girava meu queixo para o lado em um movimento nada delicado e ao fim, senti seus lábios, dentes e língua trabalhando ao mesmo tempo em meu pescoço.

A forma como ele estimulava a região era tão intensa e arrebatadora que sem perceber, gemi alto, cerrei os olhos e deixei a volúpia tomar conta, praticamente sendo despertada pelo audível _chupão_ dado.

- Oh Deus! – gemi sentindo os olhos revirarem e meu corpo se entregar à onda avassaladora de pequenos _espasmos,_ seguida de uma deliciosa entorpecência.

- Edward – sussurrou com ironia o_ algoz detestável, _esfregando seu joelho na região pulsante entre minhas pernas moles, me fazendo agarrar seu colarinho amassado e morder os lábios para não gritar de _tesão_ ali mesmo.

Sem aviso prévio, seus dedos acariciaram o galo de minha testa, percorreram uma das maçãs do rosto, e por fim retiraram com delicadeza meu beiço inchado do aperto infligido pelos dentes, e com os olhos fixos nos meus, notei ainda um pouco zonza, o seu rosto atraente se aproximar devagar.

Estava ocupada demais reparando em suas meigas pestanas ruivas contrastando com o leve arroxeado abaixo dos olhos para reparar quando o turbilhão de emoções e sensações incontroláveis, ofuscou toda a minha capacidade de reagir e raciocinar.

Seus lábios estavam sobre os meus, unidos num roçar _mínimo_ quase imperceptível tamanha a _sutileza,_ e no segundo posterior, eles sugavam meu beiço inferior com violência e avidez, mordiscando e saboreando a carne tenra, enquanto tornava a pressionar seu joelho entre minhas pernas, atingindo de vez o _ponto sensível, _me fazendo puxar seus cabelos espetados com toda a força.

E para a minha surpresa, após um grunhido animalesco ecoar de seus dentes trincados, senti meu corpo ser empurrado para longe com se fosse uma inútil boneca de trapos, não antes de ouvi-lo sussurrar a frase que marcaria de vez a minha estadia dali por diante na Empresa Cullen.

_- _Bem-vinda ao _Inferno, _senhorita Swan...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: Quero um Inferno assim tão gostoso lá em casa! Hey amores, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, por que no próximo a coisa vai ferver ainda mais em todos os sentidos.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: mais pegação, brigas, trapalhadas e um pouco de fofura! Não percam!  
**

**REVIEWS e TEORIAS são sempre muito bem-vindas!**

**AVISOS: Pretendo postar o capítulo final de DARK DESIRES no mais tardarem JUNHO, por que atualizarei as outras fics e também por que precisarei me concentrar para fechá-la com chave de ouro! Quem ainda não leu, por favor passe lá... o misterioso e gostoso Conde de Masen está esperando por vocês e seus**_** lindos pescocinhos!**_

**Capítulo novo de A ESCOLHIDA está ON; os segredos de Isabella Swan começam a ser revelados!**

**Obrigada pela força e carinho, isso me inspira e alegra bastante!**

**AMU VCS**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

* * *

_**N/Beta: **_

**Quem ai terminou o capítulo morrendo de calor levanta a mão...rs!**

**É o poder da Lali, porque quando ela me fala que " vem tensão sexual por ai" eu já me preparo psicologicamente (porque fisiologicamente é IMPOSSÍVEL não suar...huauhauha) porque sei que vem chumbo grosso. Ainda bem que já sei de umas coisinhas que vão aparecer no próximo capítulo e digo, minhas colegas leitoras, VAMOS TODAS SUAR JUNTAS!**

**Eu também adorei a forma como o Carlisle se portou. Admirável, né? E os toques que ele deu pra Bella, hein? Será que tá querendo mostrar mais do que o caminho profissional pra ela? Afinal de contas, futura nora, gente! **

**E eu ri muito com o afrodisíaco, vou esperar que a Lali um dia nos conte como o gostosão "se saiu dessa", porque ainda tinha uma boa dose correndo no sangue dele, e pobre Bella... ía ser comida VIVA naquele escritório se ela não mostrasse do que é capaz também!**

**EU QUERO MAIS! T_T Torcer pra Lali continuar empolgada e conseguir arrumar mais tempinho pra gente.**

**GARANTO o capítulo que vem vem PRA ABALAR. Meninas, preparem suas calcinhas...uahuahuahuahauhauhauhauahau.**

**Eu bem queria um chefe desse! E ainda bem que a Lali pensa em detalhes, porque eu vi a roupa-de-matar que a Bella foi trabalhar e o humilde sapatinho dela. É, a graça está sempre nos detalhes e pra uma escritora de porte como a Larissa, isso é o mínimo.**

**Vejo vocês na continuação!**

**Bjos,**

**Tod.**


	18. Rompendo barreiras

**N/A: Olá amores, desculpem o atraso no post, mas tive uns problemas muito sérios, sei que vocês não estão interessados em saber, mas vou dizer assim mesmo: minha avó passou 1 mês e meio na UTI e quase morreu, a família inteira ficou em alerta pra caso o pior acontecesse e eu não tive cabeça para escrever**** absolutamente nada****; desde já agradeço ao pessoal que me apoiou nesse momento difícil que enfrentei, obrigada pela força, vocês são demais!**

**Nesse capítulo, um pouco diferente do planejado, resolvi explorar as minúcias do relacionamento entre Bella e Edward, deixando certos detalhes para o próximo encontro; espero de verdade que gostem!**

**AVISO:**

**Aos que me perguntaram sobre DARK DESIRES, por favor, fiquem tranquilos, a fic será finalizada em breve, e se tudo correr como planejado, postada no final de JUNHO.**

* * *

_**~~ Respondendo Reviews ~~**_

_**Jess: **__Hey amore! Pode apostar que ela teve, e um dos fortes! Desculpa a demora, e como prometido, aqui está o capítulo novo, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Nathyzenha: **__Nós todas queremos um desse na nossa cassa, amore, pode acreditar uashuashu! Relaxa, o que vale é você mandar a sua opinião! Muito obrigada pela força, e espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**Polly: **__Pois é, as coisas entre esses dois estão apenas começando a esquentar, e bem, em breve eu posto o capítulo explicando como ele se aliviou heheh! Espero que goste do cap novo viu? BJIN^^_

_**Diana: **__garanto que ninguém esperava por essa né? Viu como o chefe bonitão já começou a se vingar da Bella? Pobrezinha! Muito obrigada pela força viu? Espero que goste do cap novo! BJIN^^_

_**vivi: **__hey querida, depois da demora, finalmente postei o cap novo, espero que te agrade e muito obrigada pelo apoio viu? Isso é muito importante pra mim! BJIN^^_

_**Dri: **__Hey querida, fico feliz que esteja gostando de Bella e suas loucas peripécias! Espero que goste do cap novo e prepare o seu coração viu? BJIN^^_

_**Patty Ackles: **__Hey Miss. Jensen *ele é um gato né?Nosso querido Dean Winchester* nossa, fico tão contente por saber que eu cap te agradou, e espero de verdade que esse novinho também esteja pro seu gosto viu? BJIN^^_

_**tee dree: **__hey querida, então cumpri minha missão, pois adoro fazer vocês se divertirem e darem gargalhadas! Estou tão feliz por saber disso! Obrigada pela força e espero que se divirta muito com o cap novo! BJIN^^_

_**dianna von rockeffeller: **__UASHUASHAUHSA! Rindo muito com a sua bendita oração, porque cá entre nós, eu bem que queria mergulhar de cabeça num inferno bom desses! Se você precisou de um banho frio por causa disso, imagine quando for ler o novo! Segure as calcinhas e boa leitura, obrigada pela força viu? BJIN^^_

_**cassia:**__opa que eu quero conhecer esse inferno também hehehe! Nunca deixarei minhas fics de lado, mas ando muito atarefada na faculdade e estou bastante doente, por isso só atualizo quando dá, por favor, tenha um pouco de paciência comigo! Obrigada por tudo! BJIN^^_

_**Julete: **__Antes de mais nada, desculpe a demora na atualização; e nossa, você tá muito certa, inúmeros mistérios envolvem esses dois, mas não posso adiantar nada ok? Ah sim, nesse cap você verá o Ed se amansando um pouco hehehe, obrigada pela força e espero que goste do que for ler! BJIN^^_

_**Cris0407: **__hey flôr! Nossa, adoro expressar os pensamentos da Bella, me divirto tanto com as ideias loucas dela sabia? Esses dois vão enfrentar e muito, e pode esperar a tensão sexual cresce ainda mais entre eles! Ah sim, os empregados 'sentindo' ele chegar, isso foi uma ideia que tive quando vi um filme! Espero que goste do cap novo e obrigada pelo apoio! BJIN^^_

_**Olvia: **__Bem, essa é a hora onde eu baixo a cabeça e me desculpo pelo atras; estou doente e ocupada, quase sem tempo de escrever, mas vamos ao que interessa! Menina, obrigada pelos elogios, e nem se preocupe por que a situação constrangedora entre Boss, Bella e a família Cullen está chegando em breve, por enquanto vamos curtir os russos e as pegações e brigas calientes entre nossos heróis! BJIN^^_

_**mariina: **__Hey amore, desculpe a demora, mas aí está o cap novo, espero que goste e não roa as unhas, tente segurar sua calcinha, é mais seguro! Heheh! BJIN^^_

_**lucia87: **__olha gata, do jeito que ando doente, você nem vai precisar se preocupar em me matar porque a vida já tá ase encarregando disso hehehe! Finalmente postei o cap novo, espero que goste e poxa, não suma mais não, sinto sua faltaaaa! BJIN^^_

_**Franstef: **__Posso demorar, mas parar JAMAIS! Nem fale viu? A coitada vai sofrer e muito com o Boss como você verá no cap de agora! Espero que goste viu? BJIN^^_

_**Sofi: **__Ain, fico tão feliz por isso, amore e espero que esse novo também te agrade viu? BJIN^^_

_**Larissa Silva: **__hey cará, nem se preocupe porque no cap de hoje, as coisas esquentarão ainda mais, acredite! Espero que goste do que for ler! BJIN^^_

_**Julien: **__Um pega pra abalar geral? Em breve lhe prometo, mas antes, algumas coisas devem ser esclarecidas na fic! Obrigada pela força viu? BJIN^^_

_**Natxii: **__seja muito bem-vinda a minha humilde fic, é uma honra te ter por aqui lendo minhas loucuras, e obrigada pela review! Espero que o cap novo também te agrade viu? Segure a calcinha hehehehe! BJIN^^_

_**Sayuri: **__Hey amore, fico contente por saber que a fic, especialmente is surtos hilários da Bella, estão te agradando; espero que o novo post também te faça rir muito! BJIN^^_

_**Aneleeh: **__hehehe, garanto que você não esperava por essa né? Cuidado pra não se engasgar rindo tanto e fico contente por saber que você se divertiu na leitura! Espero que também goste desse novo cap! BJIN^^_

_**Renata M: **__Autora entrando de cabeça baixa e assoando o nariz constipado... pois é, tentei postar antes, mas não deu, sinto muito! Então, Bella está bem, ela pegou chuva e teve febre *nada de mais* obrigada pela força e espero que o cap novo te emocione ainda mais! BJIN^^_

_**Reszka: **__aw amoreeee *abraça bem apertado* obrigada pelo carinho, e especialmente por não desistir da fic! A sim...A ESCOLHIDA será atualizada no fim de Junho viu? Como vendedora de peixe, te recomendo minha short fic DARK DESIRES, é bem sensual e no mês que vem posto o cap final! Espero que goste do cap novo viu? BJIN^^_

_**ROBERTA MASEN CULLEN: **__SÉRIO? Que lindaaaa! Te desejo um maravilhoso parto e que seu filho tenha muita saúde e alegrias!^^ Então, a fic ainda vai demorar um pouco pra acabar, mas esse ano eu a termino, prometo! Obrigada pela força, o carinho e os elogios, você é demais sabia? Me mande um 'oi' quando puder, pra eu saber como você e seu filho estão, estarei rezando pra que dê tudo certo! Espero que goste do cap novo viu? Nossa, pretendo postar o fim de DARK DESIRES antes dessa data! BJIN^^_

_**louzi:**__ Então amore, fico feliz que tenha me achado aqui, na verdade posto todas as fics antes aqui porque nos outros lugares tem de esperar por moderação e as vezes o site sai do ar, e esse é tão bom! Já postei em A ESCOLHIDA e no mês que vem postarei o cap final de DARK DESIRES! *finalmente* obrigada por me acompanhar viu? Um grande abraço BJIN^^_

_**Scheila: **__Desculpa o sumiço amore, muitas coisas ruins aconteceram e estive literalmente fora do ar! Mas estou de volta, doente, mas aqui estou! Espero que goste do cap novo e tenha um pouquinho de paciência comigo! BJIN^^_

_**Hdila: **__hey amore, nem quero me livrar de você viu? Fique comigo hehehe! Espero que goste do cap novo !BJIN^^_

_**isabelle cullen: **__Ops, desculpe por isso, amore, mas finalmente postei! Espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**: **__Nossa, me perdoe por isso, aconteceu que minha avó passou 1 mês e meio na UTI e toda a família ficou esse tempo todo em estado de alerta pra caso o pior viesse a acontecer, força as minhas provas e minha saúde fraca... foi isso. Obrigada pela força viu? Espero que goste do cap novo! BJIN^^_

_**Taise Nogueira: **__corre pro banho frio hehehehe e se você achou que isso foi muito, imagine no cap de hoje! Segure a calcinha heheh! BJIN^^_

* * *

****TRILHA SONORA** **

**1) Night on the Bare Mountain – Modest Mussorgsky** http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/b5XLher5/Modest_Mussorgsky_-_Night_on_t(.)html

**2) While your Lips are Still Red - Nightwish **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/qVGDd6xD/104-nightwish-while_your_lips_(.)htm

**3) Gives You Hell – The All American Rejects **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/Uy9MV24N/01_-_Gives_You_Hell-The_All-Am(.)htm

**4) Currency of Love – Silversun Pickups **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/VES1QQvJ/silversun_pickups-currency_of_(.)htm

**5) Love Song- Cruel Black Dove **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/8VNcoa16/Cruel_Black_Dove_Love_Song_(.)html

**6) Holding a Heart – Girl Named Toby **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/02tFrPUl/Girl_Named_Toby_-_Holding_A_He(.)html

**7) Days Difference – Speakers **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/gI0Up7rV/DAYS_DIFFERENCE_-_SPEAKERS(.)htm

**8) Escape – 30 Seconds to Mars** http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/OVqg2xR4/30_Seconds_To_Mars_-_Escape(.)htm

**9) World Outside – The Devlins **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/u34b7EqR/The_Devlins_-_World_Outside(.)htm

**10) Turn to Stone – Ingrid Michaelson **http:/www(.)4shared(.)com/audio/aUkILAUN/ingrid_michaelson_-_Turn_to_St(.)htm

**Espero que gostem da trilha sonora tanto quanto eu *adoro todas, especialmente as 2, 6, 8 e 10***

**E aí, preparados para muita briga e pegação? Segurem as calcinhas e acalmem os corações e vamos lá!**

***ALERTA PARA LINGUAGEM PESADA, SACANAGEM E EROTISMO!***

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze**

**Rompendo barreiras**

_"O mais importante da vida não é a situação em que estamos, mas a direção para a qual nos movemos."_

**~~ Oliver Wendell Holmes ~~  
**

**Bella POV**

_Correndo..._

_Desviando..._

_Tropeçando..._

_Reerguendo..._

_Arranhões surgindo em minha pele translúcida a pulsar em terror..._

_As batidas frenéticas de meu coração vibrando audivelmente nos ouvidos, abafavam o arquejar desalentado de meu peito em busca de ar... _

_E Salvação..._

_Sufocando..._

_Sinos apocalípticos ressoavam com violência através do espaço vazio e obscuro; o monstruoso badalar ensurdecedor anunciava a chegada do perigo à espreita, alertando que tudo aquilo que me era valioso estava por um fio._

_Apenas um fio a ser cortado pela foice prateada reluzindo a poucos centímetros acima de minha cabeça._

_Ofegando pesadamente a cada metro alcançado, assim eu seguia rumo ao desconhecido, em direção a qualquer lugar que pudesse me oferecer segurança ante a ameaça iminente, que se aproximava a uma velocidade assustadora e ao mesmo incompreensível, trazendo consigo dor, terror e caos._

_Passos firmes e decididos ecoavam não muito longe..._

_Olhos negros como piche, diabólicos, cruéis e assassinos me assombravam ao longo da fuga desenfreada; enormes mãos calejadas surgiram das trevas com seus longos dedos grossos e encurvados, formando um agarre mortal prestes a se fechar em torno de meu pescoço a apenas alguns milímetros de distância._

_Apesar da garganta constringida pelo horror, consegui emitir gritos estridentes, que cortavam o ar rarefeito e congelante como uma faca, implorando por uma ajuda que jamais viria; poças de água eram espalhadas por meus pés descalços, que latejavam toda vez que a carne lacerada por bolhas e feridas abertas tocava o chão imundo, mas nada daquilo me faria parar de correr para longe do perseguidor incansável._

_Nada..._

_Por que o que estava em jogo ali era o bem mais precioso que havia..._

_Uma Vida..._

_Minha garganta seca e áspera arranhava a cada golfada errática de ar absorvida, suplicando por alento e umidade, ao passo que as fibras tensas de meu corpo debilitado lutavam arduamente por sobrevivência, cientes de que em poucos segundos tudo aquilo que eu conhecia e conquistara ao longo dos anos me seria tirado sem piedade, da forma mais dolorosa e sádica existente._

"_Não"_

_Prometi que jamais sucumbiria não importava os perigos que se acercassem; tudo o que precisava fazer naqueles momentos intermináveis de puro desespero era ludibriar a morte outra vez, essa era a minha única chance de escapar, pois não importa o quanto eu rogasse por misericórdia ou urrasse em busca de ajuda, ninguém viria em meu encalço, por que lá no fundo sabia que estava sozinha._

_Solitária e perdida como sempre..._

_Por mais que forçasse os músculos retesados a aumentar a velocidade da corrida, todo o esforço parecia insuficiente ante o inimigo implacável prestes a alcançar o alvo com sua forma intangível e apavorante._

Ele _estava chegando perto..._

_Sabia que precisava ser mais rápida, porém o limite das forças havia chegado, a visão começara a turvar devido à estafa física e o stress psicológico; as pernas chocavam-se desajeitadamente uma na outra, fazendo-me tropeçar ralando joelhos e braços no chão áspero, enquanto a bile amarga subia pela laringe constrita._

_Ainda assim, eu tinha de seguir em frente..._

_Depressa, não havia tempo para pensar... _

_Apenas correr..._

_As pernas cortadas queimavam como brasa candente, as articulações doloridas estralavam e trepidavam em protesto por conta do esforço exagerado em meio ao trajeto pedregoso, repleto de espinhos ocultos através da escuridão a me guiar a lugar nenhum; todavia eu ignorava o suor a escorrer pelos membros esfolados, prestes a entrar em colapso, deixando que somente um único pensamento permeasse minha mente confusa e atordoada pelo medo: _

_Continuar _viva _a todo custo..._

_A voz macabra de meu opressor unida ao badalar dos sinos diabólicos criava uma canção tétrica e demoníaca que fazia tremer minhas estruturas físicas e mentais; cada nota a se propagar em timbres agudos ensurdecedores, impedindo-me de seguir adiante com maior afinco, mostrando que não importava o que eu fizesse ou o quanto batalhasse, o fim iria chegar pelas mãos sádicas _dele.

_Estava escrito..._

_Não havia escapatória..._

_Eu estava _marcada_ para morrer de um jeito ou de outro._

_Aos poucos o cansaço me derrotava, os ferimentos ardiam mais do que nunca e sangravam continuamente ao ponto de me fazer ter pequenos lampejos de loucura durante a fuga._

_Meus olhos assustados, como os de uma presa indefesa acuada pelo mortal predador, quando recuperaram a noção de espaço, varreram a escuridão fria em busca de uma saída daquele breu opressor, onde o algoz demoníaco se acercava com torturante lentidão, brincando com a lâmina afiada em mãos, jogando-a no ar gargalhando de prazer ante a visão de meu corpo enfraquecido, trêmulo e a convulsionar de pânico._

_Lágrimas quentes escorriam ao longo de minha face arranhada e abatida pelo sofrimento, como se cada pedacinho de mim estivesse ciente de que o tempo havia terminado..._

_Era chegada a hora..._

_A _minha_ hora..._

_Após anos de fuga, dor, angústias e enganações, o momento de enfrentar meu Destino fatídico finalmente chegara, a questão era saber se eu seria forte o bastante para aceitar a sentença de morte que me fora imposta desde o início._

_Assim que as palavras registraram no cérebro, senti uma energia renovadora inundar por dentro no mesmo instante em que uma voz máscula e suave, diferente de todos os tons ora lastimados ora maquiavélicos que eu havia ouvido até então, sussurrara-me docemente ao ouvido para continuar em frente._

"_Você não está sozinha, Isabella"_

"_Levante-se; estarei ao seu lado"_

"_Sempre"_

_Seguindo os conselhos daquele bondoso desconhecido de voz cálida e aura reconfortante, ergui-me, com muito custo, do chão gelado e pegajoso, tornando a correr o mais depressa que conseguia, bloqueando a imagem de cada rasgão feito na pele exposta, cada bolha a estourar e gemido dolorido a me escapulir, até que senti um latejar absurdo se espalhar pela extensão do braço direito, e sem olhar para trás, me dei conta de que a lâmina do assassino abria um longo e profundo corte na região delicada, percorrendo cruelmente o caminho rumo ao meu pescoço._

_Gritei desesperadamente a plenos pulmões, sentindo a carne aberta ser perfurada com novos rasgões premeditados, enquanto as gargalhadas sádicas daquele carrasco odioso preenchiam-me os ouvidos, que zuniam em meio à balbúrdia provocada pelo coral satânico de vozes macabras a se estender sobre mim como um casulo asfixiante._

_Sucumbindo lentamente..._

_Quem me protegeria da dor?_

_Alguém?_

_Quando pensei que tudo estava terminado, um minúsculo facho luminoso surgiu em meio às trevas sem fim, fazendo-me arregalar os olhos ao sentir a súbita ponta de esperança a piscar, literalmente, no fim do túnel; puxei o braço lacerado do agarre mortal, sibilando de dor sob os dentes cerrados ao notar o corte ser aprofundado na pele devido ao movimento abrupto em busca de liberdade._

_Arrastando o corpo débil a ser sugado de volta para a escuridão pungente, estiquei ao máximo os dedos ensanguentados até alcançar a fresta da salvação, ouvindo um fino rangido no instante em que o singelo facho de luz se transformara em uma profusão de cores vivas. _

_Uma pomposa porta esbranquiçada se abrira em minha direção, revelando nada menos que um majestoso salão de festas antigo, repleto de casais em festa, a gargalhar alegres e rodopiar magicamente em suas vestimentas elegantes._

_Eu me encontrava em um opulento _Baile de Máscaras...

_Era como se eu estivesse voltando muitos anos no tempo..._

_Luzes douradas reluziam em meio ao brilho das roupas, joias, purpurina, maquiagem e cores intensas a irradiar do salão de festas; uma verdadeira matiz de seda, brim, e demais tecidos ricos cintilavam juntamente com caríssimas esmeraldas, rubis e máscaras dos mais diversos tons, modelos e formatos a enfeitar perfeitamente os corpos pulsantes, que se regozijavam em meio ao ambiente animado._

_Por um instante sorri aliviada ao virar de costas, notando que a porta da libertação havia desaparecido, levando consigo o demônio a me atormentar._

_Foi quando percebi o estado desgrenhado e ensanguentado em que estava, nem um pouco condizente com a magnificência do local, mas antes que pudesse correr para fora do salão, uma confusão de leques emplumados, vestidos multicolores e taças de champanhe em bandejas de prata polida me deixaram atordoada e ligeiramente sem ar, seguido de incontáveis mesuras e sorrisos amigáveis que os estranhos mascarados lançavam em minha direção, como se me conhecem de algum lugar._

_Confusa pelos acenos e cumprimentos cavalheirescos, arregalei os olhos quando tive um rápido vislumbre de meu reflexo na vidraça polida das portas de entrada do salão._

_Sem ter a chance de analisar melhor os detalhes do vestido azul marinho tomara que caia bordado com pequenas safiras, as madeixas longas e volumosas enroladas em cachos perfeitos, ou a máscara resplandecente a me cobrir delicadamente a parte superior da face, ofeguei ao sentir um cálido par de braços me envolver a cintura, apertando-a ligeiramente de encontro ao corpo desconhecido, ao passo que um sussurro suave e sedutor brincou em meus ouvidos._

"_Finalmente te encontrei" – murmurou beijando meu pescoço com carinho, fazendo-me suspirar de prazer._

_Ao invés de ter entrado em estado de alerta, meu corpo traidor simplesmente se derretera com o abraço protetor e os beijos molhados que aqueles lábios quentes depositavam em minha pele, que vibrava implorando por mais contato._

_De alguma forma, meu corpo conhecia bem aquele par de braços fortes e mãos grandes, porém dotadas de um afago suave, a voz grave e hipnotizante, a pele quente a pulsar sobre a minha, e acima de tudo, o formigar mágico que o simples contato criava entre nós, vibrando e cantando alto como uma sirene._

_Meus sentidos, um pouco nublados pela presença inebriante me enganaram, entregando-se aos toques atiçantes daquele homem que parecia adorar e conhecer cada parte de mim como palma da própria mão. _

"_Vamos sair daqui, querida?" – sussurrou contra minha pele em ebulição, e tudo o que pude fazer em meio à onda de desejo fora aquiescer silenciosamente, permitindo que o doce guardião de outrora me guiasse ao seu bel prazer, pois lá no fundo, algo assegurava que ele jamais me faria mal, muito pelo contrário._

_Ele me protegeria..._

_Após rápidos minutos caminhando de mãos e braços dados pelo majestoso salão interminável, onde pessoas gritavam, cantavam e acenavam em nossa direção, em fim sucedemos em sair da imensidão multicolor de aromas e sensações místicas a infestar o ambiente embalado por música clássica e casais a dançar antigas coreografias de época._

"_É lindo" – afirmei maravilhada, encarando da luxuosa sacada adornada por cheirosas rosas vermelhas, um imenso labirinto a perder de vista em meio aos incontáveis ramos de hera a enfeitar as paredes ornamentadas por folhas verde escuro, que mais pareciam terem saído de um livro de fantasia, tamanha beleza natural._

"_Bonito, mas nada comparado a você, minha amada" – retrucou pensativo, girando-me a fim de encará-lo, e assim que pus os olhos em seu rosto encoberto pela máscara, ofeguei ante a elegância e beleza do meu parceiro._

_Suas pomposas vestes totalmente negras, finas e esvoaçantes, a capa escura acetinada por dentro, as luvas aveludadas e os cabelos rebeldes a lhe cair ligeiramente sobre os olhos deixavam-no impossivelmente mais belo e viril do qualquer homem que já vi na vida._

"_Valeu a pena me arrumar, ao que parece estou conseguindo seduzi-la facilmente... não que eu já não tenha feito isso antes" – gargalhou alto; o som leve e despreocupado fazendo-me aquecer por dentro tamanha a alegria sentida, e antes que pudesse perceber, eu já o estava acompanhando no momento de descontração. _

_Limpando as lágrimas e acalmando a respiração, senti meu queixo sendo cuidadosamente erguido e quando nossos olhares se reencontraram, mergulhei fundo na imensidão esverdeada de suas íris brilhantes, que reluziam como a mais rara e polida das Esmeraldas, o que me fez aproximar de seu corpo involuntariamente, hipnotizada pela magia cativante daquelas joias, a emanar tanto amor e carinho em minha direção._

_Era como se eu fosse o seu inestimável tesouro._

"_Estou aqui, querida, não há mais motivos para chorar; você não está sozinha e jamais ficará" _

_Murmurou com doçura, contornando meus lábios avermelhados com as pontas de seus dedos quentes, agora sem a proteção das luvas, e de imediato cerrei os olhos, aproveitando melhor a sensação única de seu corpo colado ao meu, inalando sua inebriante respiração mentolada a milímetros de meu rosto enrubescido._

"_O que é isso?" _

_Questionei sobre a misteriosa corrente magnética a nos envolver, queimando e pinicando por dentro, à medida que íamos nos tocando, sentido-me ainda entorpecida pelo efeito sem igual de seus lábios a brincar em minha pele pulsante de excitação._

_Suas mãos firmes prendendo-me num agarre desejoso que nada tinha de assustador; na verdade, tudo nele exalava amor, carinho e dedicação; sem querer, solucei emocionada ante o poder descomunal de cada ato seu conseguir me fazer sentir completa e segura pela primeira vez na vida._

_Saciada, preenchida pela presença _dele;_ realizada por ter finalmente encontrado o outro pedaço que parecia estar faltando dentro de mim._

"_É a nossa conexão inquebrável mostrando presença" _

_Replicou, apertando-me contra o seu peitoral rígido, como se temendo que algo nos separasse, e em resposta envolvi seu pescoço com os braços, acariciando-lhe os fios da nuca, feliz ao ouvi-lo grunhir baixinho de prazer, enquanto ia depositando beijos longos e molhados, que subiam de minha mandíbula rumo à bochecha, até seus lábios macios roçarem de modo singelo no canto dos meus._

"_Quem é você?" – indaguei num sussurro voluptuoso, sentindo sua língua impaciente passear por meus beiços entreabertos, que ansiavam por um contato maior e muito mais profundo._

"_Seu protetor, seu amante, sua vida... seu _tudo;_ meu lugar é contigo, e nada nem ninguém irá nos separar novamente"_

"_Estarei sempre com você"_

_Seus olhos esverdeados, levemente enegrecidos pela luxúria, faiscavam com uma intensidade indescritível, fazendo-me lacrimejar ante a convicção presente em cada uma das doces palavras proferidas com tanto fervor, como se aquela fosse a verdade absoluta e inquestionável que direcionava sua vida._

_Naquele momento soube que tudo ficaria bem tendo-o ao meu lado, e ao que parecia, eu não iria precisar fazer grandes esforços para correspondê-lo, pois meu coração já estava em suas mãos desde o instante em que ele se aproximara e meu corpo o reconhecera de pronto._

"_Como duas metades separadas que finalmente se encontram" – sorriu, expressando meus próprios pensamentos antes mesmo que a ideia me cruzasse a mente._

_Devagar, aquele angulado rosto simétrico, lindamente iluminado pela luz prateada da lua cheia, se aproximara do meu inclinando-se para o lado, tentando capturar meus lábios em um beijo faminto._

_Nossos narizes se tocaram em uma carícia meiga, seus cílios longos roçaram com suavidade em minha bochecha, como se pedindo permissão para seguir adiante, realizaram deliciosas cócegas, e sem titubear avancei com avidez em sua direção mostrando o que eu realmente queria, sentindo o coração explodir no peito e o ar faltar quando seus lábios tocaram minimamente os meus em um beijo casto, repleto de amor e promessas veladas._

_Afaguei os macios fios espetados, que brilhavam num interessante misto de bronze e vermelho desbotado toda vez que a luz natural incidia, bagunçando-os deliberadamente com as pontas dos dedos._

_Em nenhum momento nossas línguas impacientes se encontraram, ainda estávamos extasiados demais com a sensação surreal de ter nossos lábios unidos daquela forma tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo cheia de inúmeros significados e emoções incontroláveis._

_Era como se nossa própria historia estivesse sendo repassada através daquele mero contato... através de cada carícia de suas mãos em meu corpo, das palavras apaixonadas sussurradas contra meus lábios, cada ofegar profundo em expectativa e entrega._

_No momento em que inalei sua fragrância viciante e o apertei de encontro ao meu corpo, sabia que estava na direção certa; ali era o meu lugar, ao lado dele._

"_Tire a máscara, quero ver o seu rosto, meu amado"_

_No mesmo instante, um sorriso torto de fazer parar corações surgiu em seu rosto encoberto pelo suntuoso artefato, fazendo-me exalar o ar, que nem sabia haver prendido. Todavia, antes de atender ao meu pedido, senti seu rosto se aconchegar com carinho em meu pescoço._

"_Isabella, Isabella, Isabella" – repetia continuamente, como se meu nome fosse uma prece dirigida aos céus._

"_Sim" – eu o respondia todas às vezes com o mesmo fervor e devoção recebidos, sentindo-o inclinar-se sobre mim até que eu estivesse completamente deitada sobre o parapeito frio._

_Devagar ele cessou suas fogosas investidas, com delicadeza, desenroscou uma das mãos de minha cintura e a levou em direção à sua máscara, baixando-a lentamente..._

"_Isabella"_

_Mais um pouco e enfim iria desvendar o rosto do meu amante misterioso..._

"_Eu..._

**Pi – Pi – Pi – Pi...**

Grunhindo e rosnando feito o animalzinho irritadiço que eu me transformava toda vez que alguém se atrevia a importunar meu precioso sono da beleza, revirei impaciente na cama fofa, enfiando bruscamente a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro a fim de abafar o barulho enervante do despertador.

E falhando miseravelmente...

Apenas quando James começou a rosnar alto ameaçando estraçalhar o aparelho em pedacinhos foi que tive a coragem inumana de erguer preguiçosamente o braço pesado pelo sono em direção ao botão que desativava o objeto, mas como a infeliz pessoinha desastrada que era, terminei derrubando-o no chão, suspirando conformada ao escutar meus vinte e cinco dólares descendo pelo ralo, ou neste caso, espatifando-se no piso.

Pelo menos agora eu poderia dormir em paz.

Ajeitando as cobertas quentinhas, me aninhei gostosamente entre os lençóis cheirando a _Lavanda,_ prestes a voltar a sonhar com bailes glamorosos, danças clássicas e um bocado de coisas das quais não me lembrava mais; porém antes que pudesse retornar ao ansiado mundo onírico, o mesmo barulho encolerizante recomeçara a ecoar pelo quarto, me fazendo cerrar os dentes tamanha a raiva logo de manhã cedo.

Sem muita paciência, encarei com languidez o relógio de cabeceira abrindo apenas um dos olhos, constatando que ainda eram seis da matina, logo, hora de voltar dormir e...

- _Senhorita Swan, se não estiver no escritório em trinta minutos, creio que teremos problemas sérios._

A voz mais absurdamente sexy, _orgásmica_ e detestável de todo o planeta ressoou da secretária eletrônica, obrigando-me a amaldiçoar o momento em que aceitei trabalhar para aquele manda chuva impiedoso sem nenhum bom senso ou noção sobre horas de descanso, muito menos espaço pessoal.

_- _Só mais cinco minutinhos – ronronei para ninguém em especial, tornando a me enroscar entre as cobertas cheirosas só para ouvir a secretária eletrônica apitar de novo e a voz impaciente de meu chefe trovejar pelo quarto com se ele estivesse ali mesmo, parado em frente à minha cama.

_Retirando as roupas, prestes a se juntar a mim em uma excitante _foda matinal,_ para começarmos o dia bem e..._

- Hummm...

"_Vai sonhando, Bella"_

_- NA MINHA SALA. AGORA!_

Saltando da cama aturdida e temendo que mais punições esdrúxulas saíssem de sua mente doentia, repleta de sadismo e loucura sem limites, que deixaria os vilões da _Marvel_ no chinelo, corri até o banheiro tropeçando desajeitadamente pelo tapete escorregadio do quarto, não antes de meter o joelho direito na beirada da cama.

Grunhindo de dor e pulando com a perna boa, entrei debaixo da ducha gelada, torcendo para que a corrente de água fria me fizesse manter os olhos bem abertos para mais um dia de _trabalho escravo_ _e humilhante_ na Empresa Cullen.

Como consolo, lembrei a mim mesma que hoje já era quinta-feira, praticamente fim da semana; de pronto me vi antecipando um belo descanso envolvendo cinema em casa, pipoca e muitas horas de sono, mas do jeito que as coisas estavam andando seria bem provável que eu tivesse de trabalhar inclusive aos Sábados e Domingos.

"_Vindo daquele Deus Infernal, isso não seria surpresa"_

Pelo visto a Besta Fera Irritante não estava brincando quando me liberara de seu escritório com veneno e ameaças ácidas espumando de seus deliciosos lábios naquela ensolarada segunda-feira...

Ainda não conseguia entender como eu havia conseguido chegar inteirinha, ou melhor, tecnicamente sã até o fim da semana, pois aos poucos, maquinando, impondo e intimidando, o odioso chefinho acabava comigo.

_Literalmente..._

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

_**Terça-Feira**_

**…**

_Thud... _

_- _Uhhh – rosnei sob os dentes cerrados, apertando os olhos e respirando com dificuldades ao ouvir os grunhidos entrecortados do _ruivo infernal_ ecoarem pela sala mal iluminada.

_Quase lá..._

_Thud – Thud..._

_- _Ah, eu... ah – ofeguei atordoada pelos ruídos abafados de sua palma grossa batendo na madeira, que rangia com a força dos movimentos abruptos.

_Mais um pouco..._

_Thud – Thud – Thud..._

_- _Oh... por favor – choraminguei baixinho ao sentir um espasmo violento percorrer o corpo viril e tenso de meu chefe, enquanto seus olhos flamejantes me faziam morder os lábios em antecipação e implorar mentalmente para que a _libertação _viesse logo.

Eu não iria suportar a _pressão _por muito tempo...

_Mais rápido, por favor..._

_Thud – Thud – Thud – Thud..._

- EDWARD! – gritei alarmada assim que um silvo primitivo escapou de seus lábios esticados em uma careta, enquanto sua cabeça pendia para trás, dando-me uma visão erótica das veias proeminentes do pescoço se contraindo tamanha a intensidade dos impulsos selvagens a percorrer os membros retesados daquele homem_ insaciável. _

- Swan... – murmurou apertando a base do nariz, ao passo que seu corpo enorme relaxava.

- E então, você gostou? Fiz certo dessa vez? – inquiri, ofegante por sua falta de palavras naquele momento crucial.

Ainda nervosa pelo que havia acabado de fazer, retirei as mechas teimosas de cabelo que me cobriam a testa e ousei encarar as mãos impacientes do temível chefe a escorregar sem cerimônia o alongado objeto metálico e _escorregadio_ entre os dedos.

- Lixo...

- Como? – indaguei atônita, incapaz de acreditar no que acabara de escutar.

- LIXO!

Rosnou pela enésima vez a Fera, metendo a _caneta prateada _dentro do porta-lápis, e jogando com violência o último relatório que eu havia feito naquela manhã em cima da mesa repleta de papéis entulhados.

Sua expressão facial mal humorada composta de narinas infladas em fúria, dentes rangendo e a pequena veia pulsante a saltar de sua testa, me fez remexer em desconforto, ora apoiando o peso do corpo em uma das pernas, ora torcendo o já amassado bloco de notas entre os dedos numa vã tentativa de manter a calma ante a pequena explosão do ruivo diabólico.

- Tudo isso não passa de porcaria sem nenhuma utilidade; recomendo que use essa sua cabeça oca para fazer algo prestativo, Swan – ironizou, esticando os lábios no que deveria parecer um sorriso sádico, que mais saiu como uma careta azeda.

- Já é a décima vez que refaço esses relatórios, não tenho culpa se os dados são imprecisos e as fontes, desconhecidas – bufei transtornada, cruzando os braços doloridos de encontro ao peito, e respirando fundo ao notar o dar de ombros indiferente daquele sujeito insensível e nada compreensivo.

- Estou dizendo – urgi inclinando-me em cima da mesa coberta de documentos.

Os insondáveis olhos frios reluziram com um brilho misterioso assim que cheguei perto, e de imediato suas costas largas se apoiaram com tudo na poltrona de couro, afastando-se de mim, enquanto entrecruzava os alongados dedos, fingindo parar e analisar o que eu estava prestes a dizer.

- É impossível fazer um balanço sem ter uma base sólida para servir de apoio – rebati, chateada ante a injustiça da tarefa que me fora imposta; afinal, consertar o trabalho mal feito dos outros não era algo fácil de dar conta.

- Pondo sua falta de capacidade nos outros, Senhorita Swan? Pensei que fosse melhor do que isso – meneou a cabeça em falso choque, exibindo um irritante sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu não...

- Por favor, poupe-me das desculpas esfarrapadas e agilize o serviço; não há tempo a perder e quero estes relatórios prontos na minha mesa até o final do dia, ou considere-se _encrencada_ – sibilou sob os dentes trincados, encarando-me com um ódio venenoso a irradiar de suas orbes cruéis.

As palavras finais, murmuradas num tom profundo e sombrio, indicando que aquela conversa havia terminado, e para o meu próprio bem, era indicado que eu desse conta do serviço conforme o comando ou...

Um calafrio me percorrera a espinha só de imaginar o que poderia acontecer caso eu falhasse.

Após horas a fio digitando, refazendo, lendo e analisando pautas de projetos antigos, enfim sucedi em catalogar os documentos empilhados e com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, encarei o relógio de pulso, suspirando aliviada ao ter finalizado o serviço antes do horário de saída.

Deus sabia o quanto eu detestava levar serviço incompleto para casa, além do que, graças à minha natural eficiência era provável que desse para escapar mais cedo das garras do chefe odioso, e se tudo corresse bem, até poderia passar no supermercado para fazer umas comprinhas básicas, afinal minha geladeira estava em uma situação de envergonhar qualquer ser humano.

Com o amontoado de documentos em mãos, caminhei até a sala do chefão, notando o estranho vazio daquele andar sempre tão agitado; franzindo o cenho, percebi que a maioria dos funcionários já havia encerrado o turno, restando apenas alguns enrolados a agilizar as tarefas atrasadas até o último minuto.

Após duas leves batidas na porta, entrei de fininho sentindo o coração galopar dentro do peito ao reparar em Edward sem paletó e gravata, camisa semi desabotoada, conversando em russo ao celular, passando impacientemente os dedos sobre os cabelos bagunçados, enquanto caminhava de um lado a outro do escritório; as musculosas pernas longilíneas se moviam com a elegância e majestade de um Leão a desfilar para uma multidão de súditos embasbacados; os olhos gelados, sempre focados em um ponto fixo, e a voz...

Ah, aquela voz rouca e sensual soava como música em meus ouvidos...

Sua língua avermelhada roçando sobre os dentes brancos à medida que pronunciava as palavras conhecidas, somado ao ruído grave produzido no fundo de sua garganta a cada entonação, me fez espremer as pernas em desalento e uma arrebatadora corrente de calor serpentear bruscamente por todo o corpo como uma reação em cadeia, obrigando-me a apoiar a mão livre no encosto da cadeira e rezar para não ter um treco ali mesmo.

"_Ou na melhor das hipóteses, agarrar aquele Homem pelo colarinho e fazer uma loucura que envolvesse nudez, peles suadas se chocando e muitos gemidos voluptuosos"_

Fechando os ouvidos aos sussurros lascivos da minha _pervertida interior,_ que sempre dava um jeito de aparecer nas horas mais inoportunas, pigarreie de leve sendo surpreendida pelo aquiescer indicativo de Edward para que eu o aguardasse encerrar a ligação; de alguma forma, parecia consciente de minha presença ali antes mesmo que eu lhe chamasse a atenção.

"_Sexto sentido?"_

Ignorando as ordens, negociações e visitas que ele programava com o representante russo, depositei os documentos em cima da mesa, agora organizada, e ofeguei em animação ao reparar no _laptop _iluminado aberto logo à frente, como se convidando-me silenciosamente a espiar os arquivos secretos que o poderoso e enigmático Edward Cullen mantinha lá dentro.

Incapaz de resistir ao reluzir hipnótico da tela branca, rumei até a fonte dos segredos guardada por complexos códigos encriptados e barreiras aparentemente inquebráveis, tão próxima e ao alcance de meus dedos trêmulos de excitação, mas antes que pudesse saciar a instintiva sede investigativa, a tela mágica fora cerrada com brusquidão em um piscar de olhos, ao passo que a familiar voz macabra ecoava bem próxima ao meu ouvido direito, que esquentou e pinicou em resposta.

- Curiosidade _matou _o gato.

- Eu estava...

- Não queremos que mais um bichano acabe estourando sua quota de sete vidas, não é?

Ronronou, roçando os lábios suaves em minha mandíbula, fazendo arrepios brotarem em minha pele sensível, e antes que pudesse fugir de sua presença arrebatadora, ele passara um dos braços musculosos em volta de minha cintura com um aperto de ferro, impedindo que eu escapasse daquela posição encurralada.

Que ironia, outra vez havia acabado enclausurada nos braços daquele homem detestável, não que eu estivesse reclamando ou algo do tipo, apenas odiava ser pega de surpresa.

Droga, por que a ideia de ter seu corpo viril colado ao meu era tão agradável?

Mesmo sentindo em cada fibra perigos e ameaças concretas irradiarem dos poros daquele homem delicioso, eu queria mais dele...

Conhecer, desvendar, entendê-lo da forma mais profunda e íntima que jamais atrevi a sonhar querer de alguém.

Desejava tanto dele...

Por quê?

Não podia ser mera atração física ou necessidade de uma boa _foda;_ era algo intenso e mais forte que parecia me guiar em sua direção como um farol, apesar de todos os alertas mentais ecoarem em alto e bom som para que eu me afastasse dele o máximo possível.

Era tudo tão desordenado...

- N-não quis espiar, apenas...

- Se for uma gatinha esperta, saberá o que é melhor e ficará bem longe dos meus assuntos, _minha_ linda _Siamesa _– mordiscou meu pescoço, fazendo uma vergonhosa lamúria necessitada escapulir de meus lábios entreabertos.

Antes que pudesse revidar contra suas investidas audaciosas, com um rápido movimento de seus braços fui girada abruptamente a tempo de vê-lo inclinando devagar o corpo forte sobre o meu, de modo que fiquei apoiada de costas sobre a mesa gelada, forçando os cotovelos; sua pélvis se aproximava perigosamente da região pulsante entre minhas coxas, prestes a incendiar à medida que seu joelho abria caminho lenta e delicadamente em direção ao local que mais demandava atenção.

_A Perseguida..._

Nossos corpos se retesaram no instante em que ele se encaixara com perfeição no espaço quente a latejar entre minhas pernas trêmulas, que se apoiaram em seus quadris em busca de mais apoio... ou prazer.

Naquele momento de total confusão e necessidades incompreensíveis, agradeci e ao mesmo tempo amaldiçoei o fato de não estar usando saia, afinal sabe-se lá o que a besta faminta faria com aqueles habilidosos dedos alongados se tivesse a chance de enfiá-los debaixo de minhas vestes.

"Orgasmo triplo_ na certa... Ah, deliciosa perdição" – _cantarolou minha intimidade úmida a se contrair e chiar em expectativa.

Cerrando os olhos com força, tentei sair do transe causado pela onda de luxúria causada pela magia negra de Edward, que se inclinara ainda mais, fazendo com que o som de minharespiração errática se misturasse ao inspirar compassado de seus pulmões, contrastando com a intensidade magnífica a dançar no fundo de seus olhos enegrecidos, os quais me escrutinavam em cada mínimo detalhe, fazendo um intenso rubor me inundar, não pela posição inadequada ou o contato quase sexual de nossos corpos em sincronia, mas a intensidade com que ele me observava era tamanha, que senti como se meus temores e segredos mais profundos estivessem sendo violados.

E essa constatação assustara mais do que tudo.

"_Não!"_

Sem pensar duas vezes, apertei seus braçosrígidos cravando as unhas finas nos músculos bem trabalhados que pareciam nunca fraquejar, mas ele nem se movera; todavia, no momento em que tive a coragem de reerguer a vista em sua direção, notei as belas sobrancelhas grossas se franzirem em confusão e seus lábios, se comprimirem numa linha tensa como se algo em meu olhar o estivesse perturbando.

- S-sinto muito – gaguejei envergonhada e ressentida pela forma despudorada com que seus orbes impiedosos me penetraram.

Como se incomodado pelo que fizera, suas mãos me envolveram a cintura, e delicadamente fui posta no chão, sentindo-o afastar-se, com hesitação, após ter se certificado de que eu podia ficar de pé sozinha, e com um pigarro desconfortável, sua voz voltara a trovejar impassível dentro da sala sufocante.

- Vejo que deu conta do que mandei.

- Aham, claro; creio que terminei por hoje, então se não se importa vou para casa... preciso descansar – suspirei completamente estafada, sentindo os efeitos do prolongado esforço mental repercutir sobre o corpo, uma vez que havia me negado a interromper o serviço até que tivesse finalizado e revisado a última pauta.

Antes mesmo que pudesse saltitar pela conquista e marcar no quadro atrás da porta da cozinha a primeira vitória sobre a Besta Fera, um enlouquecedor sorriso torto de fazer _encharcar _e derreter qualquer calcinha que se prezasse, tomou conta de seus lábios desejáveis, fazendo com que eu esquecesse quem eu era e questionasse o porquê de já não estarmos despidos e nos devorando num tremendo sexo selvagem por cada canto daquela sala.

Sua língua quente e de aparência macia umedeceu o apetitoso lábio inferior, enquanto eu cambaleava para trás, trepidando e amolecendo ante a mera ideia de tê-la penetrando minha boca, explorando, provocando, saboreando e reivindicando-me como sua, ou ainda melhor, sentindo-a violar minha feminilidade juntamente com seus beiços, dedos treinados e tudo o mais que o ruivo delíciapudesse oferecer.

"_Sério que você está prestes a ter um _orgasmo _só de olhar para essa língua gostosa e provocante? Onde raios se enfiou o seu orgulho?" – _demandou minha traidora intimidade a pulsar e arder de necessidade.

Até parece que a safadinha não estava sendo afetada por aquele furacão impetuoso em forma de homem...

E que Homem...

Ah, como eu o desprezava por me capturar dessa e de muitas outras formas...

Como resistir a tanta sensualidade e erotismo?

Céus, o cara era uma verdadeira arma de destruição em massa capaz de levar ao limiar da razão qualquer mulher centrada e de bem que cruzasse seu caminho; o sujeito naturalmente exalava sexo animalesco por cada poro do corpo, como se ele tivesse nascido pronto e _armado – _em todos os sentidos _– _para levar as fêmeas ao ápice do prazer e fazê-las implorar despudoradamente por mais.

Se o sexo pudesse ser personificado, com certeza a definição fiel e idealizada seria preenchida pela figura avassaladora _dele..._

Edward _Gostoso _Cullen...

Meu apetitoso _Inferno Pessoal..._

Como resistir a essa arma mortal criada especialmente pela mãe natureza e retocada pela malícia do próprio Diabo?

"_Não resista, entregue-se"_

E virar mais uma vítima em sua lista interminável de conquistas?

De jeito nenhum, meu orgulho feminino falava mais alto do que a sede desesperada por umafoda digna de filme pornô.

Imersa em dilemas moralistas e inadequadas fantasias sexuais que fariam _Linda Lovelace_ parecer uma Santa beatificada, fechei a boca e obriguei o cérebro a manter o foco não nos movimentos libidinosos realizados pela língua maravilhosa de meu chefe, mas sim em suas palavras nada confortantes.

Pelo pouco que pude registrar do tom zombeteiro repleto de sadismo que recheava sua voz melodiosa, senti que coisa fiaria feia para o meu lado; involuntariamente enxuguei o suor da testa e engoli em seco.

- E quem disse que seu trabalho terminou, Senhorita Swan?

Erguendo meu queixo com as pontas dos dedos, ouvi-o sussurrar maquiavélico em meu rosto e apontar sugestivamente para uma pilha quilométrica de memorandos encostada perto do armário de ferro, ao passo que seus dedos traçavam o contorno de minha tez em um movimento delicado, quase carinhoso se não fosse tão, tão...

_Agourento..._

- Isso é apenas o _começo _do nosso _jogo. _

_Puta que pariu... _

- Assim que terminar com essa pilha há mais uma atrás do móvel – deu de ombros com displicência, pegando a pasta de couro negro e dirigindo-se até a saída, não antes de piscar em minha direção e lamber os lábios sensualmente.

- Tenha uma ótima noite, Senhorita Swan.

Só podia ser brincadeira...

* * *

_**Quarta-feira**_

**…**

_Rasp..._

- Oh...

_Rasp..._

- Meu...

_Rasp..._

_- _Deus...

_Rasp... _

- AHHH...

Gemi alto, abrindo as pernas em busca de maior suporte e arqueando as costas que estralavam, à medida que contorcia o corpo em um movimento violento para frente; os joelhos doloridos, apoiados sobre o carpete liso começaram a arder devido às horas gastas naquela posição constrangedora e para lá de humilhante, mas o pior de tudo era o olhar impassível _dele._

Odemônioa me comandar impetuosamente _por trás, _assistia com sardônico deleite cada resfolegar de meus pulmões cansados, cada tremor dos braços fraquejantes, cada gota de suor a escorrer por minha face, apesar de todo o frescor gerado pelo ar condicionado; as roupas amassadas, o cabelo desalinhado e a blusa desabotoada apenas acrescentava pontos extras ao meu estado completo de submissão irrevogável a _ele._

No instante em que o desprezível chefe encarara-me, consternado por minha suposta língua afiada e falta de capacidade em lidar com minúsculos problemas, engoli em seco no minuto em que seu corpoparrudo com músculosmuito bem distribuídos em dois metros de altura, me emparedara no canto da sala, as mãos apoiaram sugestivamente no cinto da calça enquanto sua grave voz autoritária soara sob os dentes trincados:

_- De joelhos... _

Sem desviar o olhar do dele, senti os membros inferiores por força involuntária, cederem ao comando dado e quando percebi, estava _de quatro_ em sua frente; mãos no carpete, joelhos apoiados na superfície acinzentada, pernas afastadas, cabeça erguida e expressão resignada com o pingo de orgulho que ainda me restara.

Sentindo-me absurdamente pequena e indefesa ante o devastador olhar penetrante a devorar cada parte de meu corpo, como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne fresca de alta qualidade exposta no açougue a preço de banana, mordi o lábio inferior e lancei em inocente olhar arrependido que deixaria o _Gato de Botas_ do _Shrek _verde de inveja.

- Foi um acidente – lamuriei num fio quase mudo de voz, batendo os cílios.

- Humpf!

- Estou cansada, por favor... preciso parar – choraminguei fazendo charminho.

- Acontece que estou bem longe de me _satisfazer_, por isso trate de colocar força nesses belos quadris e volte ao serviço.

"_Merda, tanta encenação para nada; esse _iceberg _em forma humana não derrete nem com uma explosão solar" _

- Mas juro que foi sem querer,_ chefinho_ – balbuciei fazendo bico, assistindo-o arregalar os olhos e morder a parte interna da bochecha.

"_Talvez não seja necessária uma explosão solar; basta uma dose certa de charme e... ponto para mim"_

- Pelo pouco que nos conhecemos – pigarreou desconcertado, cruzando as pernas com força após afundar na poltrona logo a frente – a senhorita já deveria saber que odeio falhas; agora trate de fechar a matraca e fazer o que mandei.

- Isso é...

- Ainda falando, mulher?– grunhiu irritado, rearrumando discretamente a protuberante _ereção, _que parecia ter vida própria, assim que lhe dei as costas e comecei a engatinhar pela sala, bastante ciente de seu olhar vidrado em meu traseiro, à medida que eu erguia devagar os quadris e baixava a cabeça a fim de encontrar o maldito _molho de_ _chaves_ da sala de arquivos.

"_Arrogante imbecil que não sabe tratar uma dama"_

Após minutos, que mais pareceram séculos, ante o olhar safado e agourento do ruivo idiota,enfim encontrei a maldita chave perdida, e para variar, antes de ter a chance de comemorar o sucesso, bati a cabeça na borda pontiaguda da mesa quando tentei levantar, sendo prontamente acudida por ninguém menos que...

- Edward?

- Seja mais atenta, Swan – ordenou exasperado, realizando uma relaxante massagem circular em meu couro cabeludo com as pontas dos dedos; a prazerosa corrente a perpassar entre nós me fazendo suspirar em deleite e inclinar por instinto em sua direção.

Estupefato com a própria atitude senti-o se afastar em um piscar de olhos como se tivesse sido queimado ou algo do tipo; confusa, tentei mudar de assunto, mas seu tom grosseiro e imperativo de sempre havia literalmente cortado qualquer chance de amenizar o clima estranho a pairar entre nós.

- Tenho mais tarefas para você – informou revirando alguns papéis dispostos sobre a mesa, ao passo que eu contemplava pela minúscula fresta uma ponta dos últimos raios de sol a desaparecer no horizonte.

- Jure – ironizei revirando os olhos, tapando a boca com um sobressalto após receber um olhar fulminante de paralisar qualquer indivíduo.

- Quero que vá buscar minhas roupas na lavanderia antes que feche.

- Tenho cara de sua _empregada?_ Já não bastou limpar a bagunça que estava essa sala, separar sua coleção de pesos para papel, lápis, canetas e _clips_ prediletos, trazer lanches, catalogar documentos inúteis e ainda dar conta das minhas obrigações usuais na empresa?

- QUER UMA MASSAGEM TAMBÉM OU PREFERE COLINHO?

Berrei a plenos pulmões, sentindo o sangue ferver dentro das veias e as bochechas esquentarem quando o familiar sorriso satírico iluminou suas feições austeras, fazendo-me lutar contra a vontade insana de estapear aquela cara perfeita, que faria até mesmo _Narciso_ parar de se admirar um minuto só para idolatrar a beleza estonteante de Edward Desprezível Cullen.

- Agora que mencionou, quero um cafezinho acompanhado da massagem – retrucou, estralando os ombros largos, tossindo audivelmente numa vã tentativa de ocultar o riso.

Por alguma razão, me atormentar parecia haver se transformado em seu passatempo favorito.

- No andar inferior tem uma cafeteria, sabia disso? Você poderia caminhar até lá e pegar o que quer; fim de papo – bufei agarrando a bolsa, não antes de ser agarrada bruscamente pelo Dr. Boa Educação, que parecia ter sempre uma boa desculpa para me tocar, e o pior de tudo era que eu gostava desse poder dominador, por mais primitivo e assustador que fosse.

Raios, aonde eu ia parar desse jeito?

"_Quer mesmo saber?" _

Não, e se não se importa, tenho trabalho a fazer, por isso fique quieta – bradei em pensamentos com a minha _Safada Interior, _que se mostrava ainda mais selvagem perto de Edward.

Não que eu pudesse culpá-la por isso.

"_Peladona sobre uma enorme cama de casal, xingando em vários idiomas enquanto o _Dr. Gostosura_ mete fundo até te virar todinha do avesso" _

Santa Mãe... podia até imaginá-lo alcançando o meu úterocom uma investida de fazer tremer Céu e Terra.

- SWAN!

- O que é, imbecil? Por que a gritaria? Não vê que estou grudada em você? – rosnei, transtornada por ter minha satisfatória _foda mental_ interrompida.

- Está me chamando de imbecil?

- Pergunta retórica – abanei a mão livre, ignorando seus dentes rangendo a milímetros dos meus lábios e o olhar assassino a me incendiar por dentro e por fora.

- Escute aqui, mulher...não pense em me desafiar só por que se tornou a queridinha de Carlisle e do meu irmão idiota; posso te destruir em um piscar de olhos, tenha isso em mente.

- É verdade, mas não é isso o que você realmente deseja para mim – sussurrei com letargia, fascinada por aquela proximidade viciante, tocando de leve a sua perfeita mandíbula quadrada e me espantando com o delicioso calor a formigar na pele sob minha mão trêmula.

_Tão quente..._

_Agradável..._

Por um breve instante notei toda a tensão entre no ar se esvair, ele cerrou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça de encontro à minha palma como se estivesse aproveitando o audacioso contato, mas como nada que é bom dura muito, cedo demais suas orbes diabólicas me fitaram com ódio renovado, e sem tempo para pedir desculpas fui empurrada para longe, não antes de escutar a voz rouca murmurar em meu ouvido.

- Agora que a tenho, não deixarei que desgrude de mim em hipótese nenhuma.

_Provocando... _

- Eu...

- Caia fora, e não se esqueça de buscar o meu café no _Starbucks; _quero um copo grande de _Cappuccino__– _pontuou arrumando a maleta com casualidade – PARA ONTEM, SWAN!

Só podia ser sacanagem mesmo...

- Sério que você está me mandando dirigir até o outro lado da cidade há uma hora dessas só para pegar um copo de café?

- _Cappuccino – _corrigiu, arqueando a sobrancelha direita de modo desafiador.

_- _Que seja – rosnei batendo o pé no chão.

- Você tem exatos vinte e oito minutos, ou descontarei isso do seu salário – ameaçou encarando o _Rolex _dourado no pulso.

- Grrr... você é impossível sabia?

- A senhorita ainda não viu nada...

Amaldiçoando o Universo e o tráfego infernal da cidade, busquei a caríssima roupa na lavanderia mais chique que eu havia visto na vida, cuidando para não amassar as peças dentro dos plásticos, esperei quinze minutos até encontrar uma vaga no estacionamento da loja, tomei chuvisco esperando na fila de entrada da cafeteria abarrotada de gente a conversar alto, e após exatos quarenta e cinco minutos de reclamações, empurra-empurra e negociações frustradas, finalmente saí do bendito estabelecimento com um cheiroso _Cappuccino _em mãos, estômago revirando de fome e assim, dirigi de volta à Empresa.

Quando cheguei ao meu destino, tive uma inesperada surpresa ao parar em frente ao escritório do chefinho marrento.

Olhei para os lados...

Empresa_ deserta... _

Porta fechada...

_Bilhete_ no chão...

Desdobrando o papel com as mãos trêmulas de ódio, senti a pálpebra inferior do olho esquerdo tremer ligeiramente em um _tique nervoso _assim que assimilei as letras.

"_**Mudei de ideia, resolvi dar uma chance ao cafezinho plebeu do andar inferior;**_

_**mais sorte da próxima vez.**_

_**Amanhã discutiremos uma punição adequada para a sua insolência de hoje.**_

_**PS.: O Cappuccino fica por sua conta"**_

Antes que pudesse sequer entender o que havia acontecido, minhas mãos frenéticas já tinham amarrotado o papel e o perfurado até a superfície lisa ficar repleta de buracos realizados por meus dedos, enquanto um rugido furioso me escapulia os lábios.

- CULLEN, SEU _FILHO DA PUTA_ DESGRAÇADO!

_Rasga..._

- EU.

_Rasga..._

- TE.

_Rasga... _

- ODEIO!

_Joga os pedaços para o alto..._

Realmente...

Era mesmo o _Inferno..._

* * *

_**Hoje, Quinta-feira. **_

Após terminar de me arrumar, dei uma breve olhada no espelho esticando a saia lápis negra até os joelhos e arrumei as mangas da delicada blusa azul bebê, tentando ao máximo colocar um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto, porém era impossível, afinal enfrentar mais um dia exaustivo aturando as ordens absurdas e o humor irritante daqueletroglodita mandachuvanão dava razão nem para o mais otimista dos cristãos ficar contente.

Ainda assim, faria o melhor para não deixar o jeito ranzinza doruivo insuportável atrapalhar o meu serviço, muito menos impedir que eu aproveitasse a vida com tudo o que ela tinha a oferecer; se ele queria passar a dele resmungando, afastando as pessoas e se isolando em seu apartamento sombrio o azar era somente dele, eu é não seguiria o mau exemplo.

Balançando os cabelos, girei nos calcanhares ouvindo James latir alegremente em aprovação; sorrindo para o meu garoto, afaguei-lhe o pelo macio, agarrei a bolsa e caminhei até a saída, não antes de ouvir Angie gritar um_ 'espere'_ da cozinha.

- Uau Bells, você está incrível; olha só esse brilho no seu cabelo – exultou, tocando em uma das longas mechas acastanhadas e arregalando os olhos em surpresa.

- Os tais produtos que Alice e Rose me deram são ótimos.

- Disso não tenho a menor dúvida – replicou me entregando uma marmita com sanduíches e uma garrafa de suco de morango – para o caso do Dr. Gostosão te atolar de serviço outra vez.

- Céus, amiga, o que eu faria sem você? – abracei-a agradecida.

- Absolutamente nada e não esqueça que estou colocando tudo na sua conta quilométrica ouviu?

- Capitalista desalmada – bufei em falso horror, ninando James em um afago carinhoso – juro que amanhã farei as compras do mês e te compensarei.

- Perfeito, e mais uma coisa, leve o casaco; a previsão do tempo anunciou chuva forte e... _trovoadas_ – elucidou fazendo uma careta ao afirmar a última palavra, encarando-me com o cenho franzido em preocupação; ambas sabíamos o que aquilo representava.

- Será mesmo? – engoli em seco, tentando parecer indiferente ante a mera ideia de apavorantes descargas elétricas cortando o ar – esse céu azul indica o oposto.

- De qualquer modo, tome cuidado e tente voltar para casa mais cedo hoje – pediu em um tom quase implorativo.

- Até a noite – aquiesci fechando a porta, seguindo rumo ao estacionamento.

Após inspirar o ar numa só golfada, fitei o céu azul e aberto a banhar a selva de pedra com suas cores vivas e reconfortantes, o sol majestoso a brilhar irradiando raios calorosos, imaginando como um dia tão lindo seria capaz de prometer catastrófica tormenta.

Dirigindo calmamente pelas ruas quase vazias às seis e meia da manhã, senti cada fibra de meu corpo tencionar e os membros enrijecerem no instante em que uma ventania gélida vinda do oceano arrastou em uma só lufada as folhas secas do chão, movimentando galhos de árvores e levantando uma densa camada de poeira.

Com um rápido vislumbre em direção ao alto, engoli em seco ao notar o curioso rearranjo das nuvens antes tão límpidas a pairar suavemente no céu, amontoarem-se em uma massa compacta e acinzentada, comprovando meus maiores temores ao anunciar o que estava por vir.

Uma _Tempestade._

**…...**

Retirando o casaco dos braços, apoiei o peso do corpo na outra perna, mordendo os lábios coloridos pelo batom claro, enquanto esperava impaciente a luz do elevador parar de piscar a fim de que eu pudesse cair fora daquela caixa metálica claustrofóbica o mais depressa possível.

Com os olhos grudados nos ponteiros, suspirei pesadamente ante a demora, e observando as paredes espelhadas de modo distraído, percebi o quão normal tudo parecia ali dentro, nada de falta de ar, taquicardia, sudorese ou náuseas.

_Raios, _por mais que odiasse admitir, eu havia superado o horror a elevadores graças ao chefe maldito em uma de suas sessões de tortura _barra_ trabalho escravo, onde tive de passar a tarde inteirinha subindo e descendo escadas, correndo freneticamente de um andar a outro a fim de encontrar os arquivos requeridos, sentindo ao término do expediente, os pés cheios de bolhas, panturrilhas doloridas e coração a mais de mil; sorte a minha ser uma atleta nata e manter uma rotina de exercícios periódicos, caso contrário eu já teria infartado no quinquagésimo sexto degrau.

Depois dessa tortura restara apenas uma escolha: a caixa metálica.

No exato momento em que pisei fora do elevador, escutei o familiar burburinho adquirir um curioso tom exaltado à medida que eu caminhava rumo ao escritório, estranhando a animação nada usual da população masculina a me encarar boquiaberta como se eu fosse uma miragem, ao passo que ácidos comentários ressoavam irritados da gama feminina, a me fuzilar com desgosto; um ódio totalmente sem sentido emanava de suas feições contorcidas em caretas deformadas pela repulsa, como se eu tivesse maltratado o gatinho delas ou algo do gênero.

Fazendo uma oração silenciosa ao Céus, girei a maçaneta da porta atirando bolsa e casaco sobre o pequeno estofado de couro, desabotoei os primeiros botões da blusa num misterioso frenesi em busca de frescor e levantei a perna esquerda a fim de dar uma olhada no joelho dolorido pela pancada de hoje de manhã.

Bufando consternada pela nova marquinha arroxeada sobressaindo em minha pele lívida, inclinei o quadril e arqueei as costas, prendendo o tornozelo com uma das mãos ao vislumbrar a etiqueta ainda presa na sola avermelhada do _Louboutin. _

Abusando da flexibilidade, estiquei ainda mais o corpo elevando a perna para trás até conseguir arrancar o irritante adesivo, mas antes que pudesse voltar à posição normal, quase perdi o equilíbrio ao escutar um grunhido _lascivo_ ecoar pela sala; assustada, corri os olhos pelo ambiente mal iluminado, sentindo-os quase saltarem das órbitas quando um familiar olhar leonino e devorador se fixou em minha figura desprotegida.

- Dr. C-Cullen...

- A senhorita está cinquenta e oito segundos atrasada – resmungou sob os dentes trincados, levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando lentamente em minha direção, exibindo a usual postura altiva e sedutora de sempre.

- O elevador... estava lento – murmurei sem conseguir desviar os olhos de suas intensas orbes perfurantes a me estudar com curiosidade e algo mais.

_Desejo... _

_Possessão..._

- Usasse a escada – rebateu em tom rouco e gutural, vidrando o olhar em direção aos botões soltos a expor parte do meu busto, fazendo-me engolir em seco e esquentar por dentro ante o poder avassalador daquele escrutínioerótico a me oprimir; não sabia se fugia como a covardezinha molha calças que virava sempre que o ruivo gostoso se aproximava, ou se tirava a roupa de vez e o agarrava com força ali mesmo.

Ah, doce dilema...

"Foco mulher, seja firme; lembre-se das humilhações da semana"_ – _repreendi-me em pensamentos.

Forçando as ideias mirabolantes a saírem da zona pornográfica as sete e cinco de uma bela manhã de quinta-feira, pigarreei audivelmente cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito e o encarei com destemor, preparada para dar conta de mais ordens arbitrárias, quaisquer que fossem.

- Quando voltei ontem, a Empresa estava vazia e você havia sumido.

- A senhorita demorou demais; sou um homem impaciente e de muitas _necessidades_, Swan – elucidou, encerrando de vez a distância entre nós, praticamente cobrindo-me com sua estatura e forma avantajadas; os lábios apetitosos esticando-se levemente para cima, indicando o quanto ele se deliciava em me fazer de idiota, mas aquilo estava prestes a terminar.

- Uma pena, pois o delicioso _Cappuccino _foi direto para o lixo, e da próxima vez que quiser perder tempo, conte com a ajuda de quem não tenha nada de útil para fazer, Doutor, por que ao contrário do senhor, sou uma pessoa de muitas responsabilidades e não tenho a obrigação de aturar os desmandos infundados de um arrogante almofadinha feito você! – bradei empurrando o dedo indicador contra o seu peitoral rígido, sentindo o sangue fervente de raiva se acumular em minhas bochechas.

- O que disse? – indagou num misto de choque e incredulidade, como se pego desprevenido por minha petulância; àquela altura, suas explosões nada significavam ante o meu orgulho ferido.

- Isso aí, quem você pensa que é para tratar seus empregados com se fossem escravos? Não passa de um riquinho prepotente que nunca teve a necessidade de lutar pelo que tem que mal sabe o valor do trabalho duro, por que tudo lhe veio de mão beijada; é um tolo se pensa que o mundo gira ao seu redor e...

Antes que pudesse fechar com chave de ouro as lições de moral, que certamente de nada lhe serviriam, fui impedida pelo agarre poderoso de suas mãos vigorosas a me sacudir os ombros, sentindo a parede gelada contra as costas esfriar a raiva que borbulhava por dentro; assim que percebi o que havia dito, arregalei os olhos em horror e tentei arrumar uma forma pedir desculpas pela grosseria, mas fora em vão.

O estrago já havia sido feito...

- O que uma imatura como você pensa que sabe sobre mim? – sibilou ameaçador, fazendo calafrios brotarem em minha pele arrepiada pela súbita frieza a pairar no ar.

- E-eu n-não q...

- A senhorita não sabe de absolutamente nada, não faz ideia das coisas que fiz e do inferno que passei, do que tive de abrir mão para chegar até aqui; ao contrário do que imagina, eu mais do que ninguém conheço o valor do esforço e _sacrifício_ para se alcançar o ansiado; sei o que é deixar para trás coisas importantes para se obter outras, e você, uma jovem boba que mal viveu a vida, se atreve a dizer que adquiri o que tenho com facilidade?

Tremendo dos pés à cabeça, ousei tocar seus punhos cerrados a pressionar a parede como se tentando atravessar a superfície, numa forma de dar vazão à súbita cólera que minhas palavras errôneas pareceram despertar de dentro dele.

Que mancada, não era assim que as coisas deveriam ser, não queria vê-lo tão amargurado, frio, distante de mim e cheio de rancor; por alguma razão, doía encontrá-lo assim tão atormentado por seus próprios dilemas e metas quase inalcançáveis.

Não, era algo muito maior do que somente adquirir o desejado; algo me dizia que as coisas das quais ele abrira mão, o caminho sombrio que traçara, as escolhas dolorosas que fizera ao longo da jovem vida, as pressões e objetivos impossíveis para mentes normais, tudo se tratava de um mundo cruel e sem volta capaz de tirar o melhor que o ser humano possuía ao ponto de transformá-lo numa criatura indiferente, calculista e manipuladora, sem o mínimo de compaixão ou remorso.

Tal ideia me fez chorar por dentro ao imaginar esse homem poderoso e inatingível, quase infalível, mas ao mesmo tempo tão solitário,encarar seus próprios medos e as incertezas da vida sem a presença de alguém em quem se apoiar, alguém capaz de entender e aconchegá-lo sempre que precisasse, nas horas mais dolorosas em seu confinamento, assim como eu gostaria que tivessem feito comigo quando afundei de vez, mas por sorte, uma mão amiga me puxara de volta à luz antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que eu perdesse não somente a razão, mas a essência do que eu realmente era.

Fitando docemente a feição bela do ruivo alto e aterrador a me fuzilar com ódio extremo, respirei resignada e aceitei de braços abertos a arriscada missão de puxá-lo de dentro das trevas antes que elas o engolissem para sempre.

Não entendia ao certo o porquê de me incomodar tanto com os demônios que o açoitavam, apenas tinha certeza de que deveria ajudá-lo da forma que pudesse, pois se havia alguém que entendia a dor de ser aprisionado na própria loucura e desespero, este alguém era eu.

"Parece que tínhamos algo em comum no final das contas" – suspirei fatigada com as ironias da vida.

Afagando-lhe os punhos pressionados contra a parede, alcancei a face austera sentindo-me novamente imersa no transe de pura fascinação que sua presença exercia e sem me conter, acariciei a angulada mandíbula quadrada, encaixando-a em minhas mãos de modo a fazê-lo encerrar de vez a seção de maldições apocalípticas e resmungos ininteligíveis, para me encarar fundo nos olhos.

Não sei bem quanto tempo ali ficamos naquele silêncio ensurdecedor, eu segurando-lhe o rosto com delicadeza e Edward, paralisado, respirando com dificuldade, mas sem se afastar de mim nem por um instante que fosse.

- Edward... não precisamos nos odiar, estou aqui para ajudá-lo; pode contar comigo sempre... sou sua _amiga_ – sussurrei com uma candura irreconhecível, como se estivesse assegurando a uma frágil criança sofrida que tudo ficaria bem, e nada nem ninguém tornaria a magoá-la.

- Isabella...

- Estou aqui... para você – baixei os olhos envergonhada por me expressar daquela forma tão ridiculamente emotiva e sincera, aguardando sua risada sarcástica somada aos usuais comentários irônicos de sempre, mas nenhum deles vieram e nada poderia ter me preparado para a suavidade com que sua voz ressoara, a carícia quente que fizera em minha bochecha, o olhar fervoroso e intenso de parar o coração, não de medo, mas de paixão, desejo, necessidade por contato.

- Tão doce e ingênua – murmurou para si mesmo, traçando os contornos de minha tez, enquanto a outra mão acarinhava um punhado de mechas soltas a escorrer por meu ombro – me pergunto como consegue fazer isso...

- Fazer o que?

Indaguei, entorpecida pelas sensações instigantes de sua postura calma e livre de toda aquela couraça indiferente de amargura e prepotência; podia sentir na pele a leveza de suas emoções desnorteadas começando a fluir inexplicavelmente para dentro de mim pela primeira vez, numa estranha conexão que jamais cheguei a dividir com alguém, notando pela sua expressão surpresa que aquilo parecia-lhe igualmente inédito.

As pontas de nossos dedos se tocaram com suavidade até que os mesmos estivessem entrelaçados, e com admiração, observamos nossas palmas unidas naquela enigmática ligação tão singela e usual para muitos, mas capaz de arrebatar por dentro como um furacão derrubando barreiras intransponíveis, ultrapassando muralhas protetivas e nos expondo minimamente um ao outro como dois seres se identificando e enxergando de verdade.

Descobrindo-se pela primeira vez...

- Como? – pausou, meio perdido no que deveria dizer, porém totalmente focado em meus lábios.

Cada parte de seu corpo pressionando-me de leve num contato que nada tinha de selvagem ou primal, estava mais para curioso, delicado; ambos ofegamos de prazer quando o leve tremor de antecipação varreu nossos corpos no instante em seus braços me envolveram a cintura e eu o puxei pelo colarinho rumo à minha boca.

- Quem é você afinal? Como faz isso?

- N-não sei do que está falando, Edward – repliquei, excitada ao pronunciar seu nome daquela forma tão nova e especial, desprovida de todo o rancor nutrido desde o primeiro encontro em pleno tráfego.

Antes que pudesse obrigar a mente a responder com coerência, o vi inclinando devagar o rosto em direção aos meus lábios famintos, que se entreabriam em ansiedade ante a mera ideia de finalmente provar o seu gosto em minha língua ávida por contato.

_Sim, venha para mim, por favor..._

_Deixe-me senti-lo..._

O corpo ansiava...

Aquilo era mesmo o certo?

"_Aproxime-se demais e acabará envolvida"_

"_Ele é perigoso"_

A razão gritava...

Prestes a empurrá-lo para bem longe, temendo fazer uma loucura que me infernizasse depois, fomos interrompidos por batidas estrondosas vindo da porta, cortando totalmente o clima místico que nos circundava como um casulo misterioso a isolar do mundo exterior, e cedo demais escapei de seus braços protetores, assistindo com tristeza a familiar postura arrogante, o enervante olhar carrancudo e o jeitão taciturno retornar com força, ao passo que ele ajeitava a gravata e os cabelos bagunçados.

- Entra – resmungou com antipatia, fazendo uma careta furiosa ao dar de cara com o sempre sorridente Emmett.

- Hey maninho, tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Detesto tudo o que venha dessa sua mente imprestável – bradou dando-lhe as costas.

- Hey Bella, oDr. Madrugador já começou a te explorar? – inquiriu brincalhão, não passando despercebido o fundo de verdade em seu tom.

- Pois é, né? – repliquei, ajeitando discretamente a roupa, desconcertada por não querer falar mal do chefe com o mesmo logo ao lado, por que se fosse paradescer madeira no homem, que eu ao menos tivesse a decência de fazer fora da Empresa, de preferência bem longe de sua audição leonina.

_- _O que veio fazer aqui? – demandou o ruivo em tom inquisidor, cruzando os braços ameaçadoramente de encontro ao peito.

Curto e grosso como sempre...

- Como disse, trouxe uma surpresinha – sorriu largamente, escancarando a porta somente a tempo de eu vislumbrar dois pontinhos amarelos correrem a mais de mil em direção a Edward.

- TIO ED! – as gêmeas mais lindas e meigas do planeta gritaram, pendurando-se nas pernas do homenzarrão a encará-las espantado.

Quando estava prestes a tirar as meninas de perto do _cavalo batizado_ antes que o dito cujo saísse dando coice para tudo o que é canto, magoando as crianças e me obrigando a esbofeteá-lo ali mesmo, senti a mão grande de Emmett me restringir pelo ombro, ao passo que sua voz ecoava baixinho para que apenas eu ouvisse.

- Olha só – apontou com um aceno de cabeça, fazendo-me estreitar os olhos em direção à comoção dentro da sala.

Então o _inimaginável _aconteceu...

Tudo congelou, as engrenagens do tempo deram uma ruidosa guinada, as estrelas escondidas pela luz do dia e demais astros celestes a vagar pelo espaço interromperam seu trajeto sideral, o Universo em toda a sua imensurável grandeza estacionou apenas para observar a beleza intangível de Edward Cullen, o Temível, interagir carinhosamente com suas lindas sobrinhas em sincero interesse.

Um sorriso torto e genuíno de derreter corações surgiu em seus lábios, ao passo que ele abria os braços enormes para receber as pequeninas a gritar de alegria ao vê-lo; um inacreditável cintilar _amoroso_ emanava de seus olhos sempre tão indiferentes a tudo e todos.

Mas não a elas...

- E então, aprontando muito com o papai e a mamãe? – perguntou o ruivo, sorrindo malicioso.

- SIM! _Mamã_ vive _bligando _por que_ a _genteé danada e o papai_ semple _corre quando ela fica braba – tagarelou Alicia, tapando a boca com as mãos pequenas enquanto olhava para a sua cúmplice e caíam na risada.

- Essas são as minhas pentelhas – elogiou Edward, bagunçando os cabelos das gêmeas a rirem com orgulho.

- Se Rose descobre que você fica dando essas ideias para elas... – tremeu Emmett, provavelmente imaginando a reação catastrófica da esposa.

- Olha o que a gentefez _pa_ você, Tio! – pinotou Beth retirando com todo o cuidado um boneco feito de massinha de dentro do vestido rosa.

- Eu que fiz o cabelo e os _zóio_ – complementou Alicia apontando para o monte de massa vermelha a enfeitar a cabeça do boneco e as bolinhas verdes representando os olhos de Edward, mas o que me impressionara fora o sorriso gigante que as meninas puseram no brinquedo.

- É lindo, vocês são muito talentosas – elogiou o Cullen, segurando as crianças em braços diferentes, recebendo um abraço apertado e um beijo estalado das sobrinhas em cada lado da bochecha.

- A GENTETE AMA, TIO ED! – gritaram as pequeninas em uníssono apertando ainda mais o pescoço do homem, que parecia extremamente à vontade com a animação das crianças.

De súbito, uma estranha e cortante sensação me invadiu o peito constringindo as entranhas, que se contorceram dolorosamente, terminando numa breve queimação nos olhos.

- Inacreditável – murmurei para mim mesma, inconsciente da presença de Emmett logo ao lado.

Edward Cullen possuía outros sentimentos que não fossem ódio, fúria, vingança, ira, arrogância, egoísmo, sadismo, maldade e... já deu para entender aonde quero chegar.

Ele adorava as sobrinhas...

Correção, ele as_ amava_ de verdade, como se fossem suas filhas.

Honestamente, eu não acreditaria em nada disso se não estivesse vendo a cena com meus próprios olhos, de tão anormal que tudo parecia.

- Incrível, não é? – indagou o moreno, entendendo perfeitamente o que estava se passando por minha cabeça atarantada naquele momento de indescritível doçura – não faço ideia de como as meninas não se assustam com o jeito dele, e nem como ele consegue ser tão... delicado ao lado delas.

- A relação dos três é, no mínimo... _fascinante_ – afirmei hipnotizada, sentindo uma pontada de inveja ao ver as sorridentes loirinhas agarradinhas ao pescoço do Tio, que as sustentava em sua perna, enquanto discutiam as semelhanças entre Edward e boneco, terminando os três rindo audivelmente ao final de tudo, e céus...

A risada dele era a coisa mais deliciosa, límpida e reconfortante de se ouvir; vendo-o assim tão contente e à vontade me fez baixar a cabeça envergonhada, e quando Emmett se juntou à brincadeira, fazendo o irmão reclamar enciumado e as meninas gargalharem gostosamente, soube que era a minha deixa para sair de onde eu não era bem-vinda, afinal, não passava de uma reles intrusa ali dentro.

Sempre observando de longe, jamais interagindo e desfrutando...

Era assim que as coisas funcionavam desde a morte de meus pais...

Não havia lugar para mim em canto algum.

Fato.

E sorrindo do modo mais convincente que minhas emoções conturbadas podiam suportar, engoli o caroço a travar a garganta, juntei discretamente os pertences e caminhei em silêncio até a porta, todavia, antes de girar a maçaneta, um ruído estridente me fez pular e olhar para trás sobressaltada.

- TIA BELLA! – gritaram as meninas saltando em cima de mim, fazendo com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio e derrubasse todos os objetos que segurava, tamanha a surpresa e alegria das gêmeas ao me verem.

- Hey, gatinhas – cumprimentei abraçando as bonecas, encantada com a fofura de ambas e ao mesmo tempo confusa com o olhar de adoração com que sempre me encaravam.

- Tia Bella, _cê_ tá tão LINDA; parece aquelas moças da revista que a_ mamã_ arruma, né Beth?

- Não, ela é mais bonita Alicia, e a tia Bella _inda _é a super moça e...

- Shhhh Beth, não pode contar... é _segledo –_ repreendeu Alicia, tapando a boca da irmã e olhando furtivamente para os lados.

- _Diculpa_ titia... mas cadê a sua roupa de herói? E se outro moço mau aparecer, quem vai prender ele? – questionou a sempre curiosa Beth, franzindo o cenho em preocupação.

- Meu disfarce está bem escondido na bolsa – comentei entrando na brincadeira, ajoelhando-me entre as duas pequenas figuras a me fitar com admiração.

- Deixa a gente ver quando ninguém tiver perto? – implorou a sagaz Alicia, sempre atenta aos detalhes de tudo ao redor.

- Claro que sim – brinquei afagando-lhes a tez iluminada pela alegria.

- E o James, cadê ele? – questionou Beth olhando para os lados.

- Em casa, descansando.

- Quem é esse tal James? – demandou o Dr. Intrometido, esboçando sua habitual carranca de poucos amigos em minha direção.

- É o _momozinhu _da Bella – exultou Beth pulando e batendo palmas – _quelo bincá_ com ele de novo.

- Num é _momozinhu, _sua tonta, é _amorzinho_ – corrigiu Alicia revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços magros, desafiando a irmã a contestá-la.

- O QUE? – berrou o Dr. Bipolar, fuzilando-me com o mais aterrador dos olhares assassinos; a preocupante veia de sua testa pulsava à medida que suas narinas inflavam de fúria e os punhos cerrados tremiam sem controle; por um segundo esperei que raios_ lasers _saíssem daquelas pupilas odiosas e me transformassem em pó, tamanha cólera presente nas íris flamejantes.

- Muito bem pessoal, hora de ir – interveio Emmett na hora certa, tocando de leve o ombro tenso de Edward a ranger os dentes, empurrando o mau humor em pessoa para fora da sala.

- Se importa de cuidar delas? Rose está atolada em serviços e hoje as meninas não tiveram aula – pediu o moreno parrudo entregando-me duas mochilas cor de rosa.

- Será um prazer, Dr. Emmett – sorri amigável sentindo minhas mãos serem apertadas pelas garotinhas a pularem ao meu lado.

- Obrigado, e não se preocupe, já está tudo combinado, este será o seu trabalho de hoje aqui na Empresa – piscou, empurrando o irritado Edward a amaldiçoar e aterrorizar funcionários sem motivo algum.

Céus... qual terá sido a razão da súbita mudança de humor?

Minutos atrás ele sorria e brincava como qualquer pessoa normal – correção, como o mais estonteante dos Arcanjos –, e agora parecia prestes a cometer uma loucura, tamanha a ira sentida.

Ignorando as absurdas mudanças de humor do chefe estressadinho, acomodei as garotas no espaçoso sofá da sala, onde brincamos com numerosos jogos de tabuleiro, desenhamos, contamos piadas e ao fim da tarde, após uma ligeira pausa para o lanche, deitamos as três no carpete macio, assistindo ao esplendoroso pôr-do-sol.

- Tia... larga o Tio Ed não; ele é bravinho, mas é tão legal – implorou Beth com os olhinhos azul cerúleo subitamente marejados.

- É... ele sempre leva a gentepra ver os bichinhos no _Paque –_ complementou a chorosa Alicia – e _compla _sorvete, e canta _pa _gente dormir.

- Prometo não largá-lo jamais – assegurei as crianças, enxugando-lhes as lágrimas enquanto as abraçava com força, completamente comovida pelo amor sem limites que as pequeninas nutriam por aquele homem austero e distante.

Com um último vislumbre dos raios de sol, recebi a prova concreta de que estava fazendo a coisa certa ao entrar no mar de fogo que me aguardava, pois apesar de tudo, _ele_ precisava de mim e não podia decepcioná-lo.

- Tia, _vamo bincá _de Chapeuzinho Vermelho? – indagou a animada Beth, tirando uma venda carmesim de dentro da sacola rosa.

- EBA!

- Humm... e como funciona isso? – inquiri imaginando que tipo de peripécias elas iriam aprontar agora.

- Fácil; a gente tapa seus _zóio, _te roda e depois você caça a gente e depois que pegar, vai perguntar se é o Lobo Mau – ensinou Alicia, anotando os detalhes garranchados numa folha de papel em branco.

- Tipo: _"Que olhos grandes você tem, vovó"_ – brinquei, animando ainda mais as meninas, que de imediato trataram de adicionar novas provas à brincadeira, obrigando-me a tocar o rosto da pessoa e repetir as perguntas de praxe.

Impressão minha ou elas haviam acabado de inventar aquilo tudo?

Vendada, descalça, zonza e cambaleante, lá fui eu tateando cegamente ao redor da sala, guiada pelos gritinhos finos e gargalhadas ruidosas das meninas a pular e correr perto de mim, vibrando a cada instante em que eu _quase _as pegava; segundos se transformaram em minutos, e estes, em horas, até que cansada daquela batalha perdida, sentei no chão perturbada pelo súbito silêncio do ambiente.

- Alicia? Beth? – indaguei, lutando com a venda enganchada em meu cabelo, até que andando a esmo acabei batendo no armário.

Ou ao menos o que julguei ser um...

Apalpando a superfície macia e quentinha, notei que se tratava de uma pessoa, mas antes que pudesse me afastar envergonhada e começasse a explicar o motivo de tudo, pisei em falso sendo prontamente firmada por um par conhecido de braços rígidos a me clamar para si em um ardente agarre possessivo.

Desconsertada pela presença _dele,_ fiz a primeira coisa que minha mente estupefata pelo seu calor, pôde conjurar.

- Que olhos grandes você tem – sussurrei acariciando as pálpebras macias de Edward, tracejando a mandíbula, queixo e sobrancelhas, escutando-o grunhir baixinho e inspirar o ar com força.

- São para te enxergar melhor – replicou a milímetros de meus lábios; seu hálito refrescante, deixando-me ligeiramente tonta e faminta.

- Que m-mãos fortes você tem...

- São para te segurar melhor – respondeu colando nossos corpos num movimento rápido e inesperado.

- Q-que...

- Sim...

- D-dentes – balbuciei tocando seu lábio inferior, espantada por senti-lo abrir a boca, dando-me pleno acesso ao calor da cavidade que minha língua ansiava por explorar.

- Grandes você tem – amoleci, sentindo-o dar pequenas sugadas nas pontas de meus dedos, imaginando como seria tê-lo entre minhas pernas, levando-me ao limite da razão, clamando-me como sua.

- São para te _comer_ – murmurou roucamente em meu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo com força, fazendo-me gemer e arquear o corpo em sua direção, implorando irrevogavelmente por mais.

- Você é o_ Lobo M-mau... _

- Não, sou um Leão faminto, possessivo e egoísta – sibilou, beijando longamente o meu pescoço exposto – Está com medo, senhorita?

- Confio em você – asseverei convicta de cada palavra, sentindo-o retirar com delicadeza a venda de meus olhos e sorrir com melancólica amargura.

- Então é mais _tola _do que imaginei – concluiu afagando minha nuca, e ao fim puxando-me para o tão ansiado beijo desentupidor de pia que eu tanto necessitava.

"_Sim, já era hora de dar uns pegas nesse gostosão" – _festejou minha intimidade, umedecendo e se contraindo de excitação.

Nisso eu tinha de concordar, enfim a chance de tirar uma casquinha desse _Deus do Sexo _em forma humana.

Umedecendo e entreabrindo os lábios, engoli seu viciante hálito de hortelã, vibrando por dentro ao sentir o pequeno formigamento iniciar à medida que nossas bocas ávidas se aproximavam devagar, experimentando; nada poderia atrapalhar aquele momento e...

- TIA BELLA!

Comemorei cedo demais...

Soltando uma sussurrada maldição e bufando insatisfeito, Edward empurrou-me bruscamente para o lado se recompondo de imediato, deixando-me uma pilha de nervos à flor da pele, além de frustrada por não ter sido saciada da forma que tanto desejava.

- Papai chamou e a gente pediu _po _Tio Ed ficar no nosso lugar – justificou Alicia, olhando com inocente curiosidade de mim para o ruivo, que pôs sua melhor máscara de_ 'juro que não fui eu'_ na cara.

- Já _vamo pa _casa... vou ficar com saudades Titia; vem visitar a gente– choramingou a sensível Beth abraçando-me com força, seguida de Alicia.

- Prometo vê-las em breve; Alicia, seja paciente com a Beth; e você Beth, aprenda a dividir com a sua irmã – aconselhei encarando os olhinhos brilhantes das duas crianças maravilhosas, que me roubaram o coração.

- Sim titia – concordaram dando-me um último abraço para logo em seguida serem acolhidas pelo querido Tio Edward, que lhes confidenciou algo divertido ao ouvido, uma vez que fez as garotas rirem alto, e cedo demais Emmett veio buscá-las, deixando-me sozinha a mercê dos arbítrios daquele serzinho manipuladorque brincava sadicamente com as minhas ânsias.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

Inquiriu o Dr. Irritante, apoiando-se no encosto da mesa após meia hora trabalhando em seu laptop, enquanto vigiava discretamente tudo o eu que fazia, desde as reuniões que marcava ao telefone, até os artigos de balanceamentos anuais que lia por recomendação de Jasper.

Ele precisava mesmo ficar na mesma sala que eu e ainda por cima me encarando como se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer na vida?

Por que não se trancafiava em sua câmara de tortura moderna e me poupava da visão erótica de seu corpo pecaminoso incrustado de músculos firmes e apalpáveis, mandíbula beijável, lábios mordíveis e...

Deus do céu, o que é aquele _traseiro? _Que vontade de...

Controle-se, Swan!

Meando a cabeça para os lados a fim de fugir das visões voluptuosas envolvendo a mim e Edward brincando de _cavalinho _em cima da mesa repleta de papéis, desliguei o meu laptop, arrumei a bolsa e voei para fora da sala como o Diabo fugindo da cruz, ignorando os gritos enervados do chefe impaciente a correr atrás de mim.

Sem pensar duas vezes, peguei o elevador, alcancei um atalho pela área restrita, encaixando o cartão de acesso no leitor, passando direto pela cabine de segurança vazia sem me dar ao trabalho de parar para analisar o motivo de estar tudo deserto e tão bem lacrado àquela hora, uma vez que proteções metálicas cobriam as janelas de vidro e determinadas portas, que se imaginavam serem fracas, até que quando enfim pisei no estacionamento juntei os pontos, entendendo o que se passava.

Preocupada em fugir dos aterrorizantes sentimentos desconhecidos que Edward despertava em mim, cometi o erro imperdoável de não prestar atenção aos sinais que foram dados e avisos anunciados mais cedo; agora era tarde demais.

A chuva forte rugia furiosamente pelas ruas asfaltadas, cobrindo tudo com suas gotas grossas a embaçar a visibilidade do local; o vento frio, cortando o ar com selvagem violência me fizera perder o equilíbrio enquanto tentava romper pela barreira gélida em direção ao estacionamento; meus olhos semicerrados pelas lufadas arrebatadoras obrigavam-me a permanecer estática, todavia o instinto de preservação rugia para que eu saísse da zona de perigo o mais depressa possível.

Os _outdoors_ balançavam precariamente ante a cólera celeste a se descarregar sem piedade sobre a terra frágil, que inclinava em submissão ao poder absoluto da mãe natureza; seguindo o protocolo de segurança, retomei o caminho de volta ao abrigo seguro da Empresa, mas estava ventando muito, meu corpo se via fraco e pesado pelos esforços dos últimos dias, além de dormente pela avalanche gélida a arrebatar-me os membros.

Ainda assim estava disposta a superar tudo aquilo e seguir adiante, contudo o destino parecia estar sempre disposto a colocar um fardo mais pesado que os frágeis ombros podiam suportar, e no instante em que a primeira corrente elétrica crispou por entre as nuvens como uma serpente rastejante em pleno céu a anunciar sua catastrófica descida, eu perdi o controle.

Um gigantesco borrão desnorteador me atingiu em cheio, fazendo-me perder o foco de tudo; visões distorcidas de vultos negros se cercavam em um semicírculo deliberado a me oprimir, risadas macabras confundindo-se com os raios a romper o firmamento; as formas intangíveis tornando-se ainda mais aterradoras à medida que os relâmpagos iluminavam fracamente as faces agourentas a me intimidar.

Um aviso mudo de que algo estava para acontecer, eles diziam...

De alguma forma, podia sentir na pele as mensagens sendo acessadas diretamente pelo meu subconsciente, que por impulso rememorava pedaços confusos de fatos ocorridos, sonhados ou até mesmo maquinados por minha mente transtornada pelo medo.

Naquele momento não sabia definir o que era real e o que era ilusão...

Histérica e temerosa, coloquei-me a correr sem rumo para longe das visões a cada minuto mais intensas, e assim que uma voz sinistra, ligeiramente familiar, trovejou num coro apocalíptico em sintonia com os raios, sabia que estava perdida; por alguma a razão o corpo gritava involuntariamente para que eu fugisse do inimigo à espreita, escapasse daqueles olhos negros sem vida, frios e assassinos como os de um Basilisco a demandar sangue.

O _meu_ sangue...

"_Está vindo"_

Correr...

Precisava escapar dos trovões, da voz sombria a me atormentar...

Perto demais...

_Ele_ estava chegando...

Alguém...

Quem me salvaria?

Guiada pelo desespero, ignorei as pernas a doer e continuei a correr do perseguidor invisível quando de súbito, um par vigoroso de mãos me agarrou pela cintura, prendendo-me num abraço de aço; rugi para aos sete ventos, me debati, estapeei o agressor da forma que meu estado deplorável e fragilizado permitia, mas o inimigo apenas me abraçava e sussurrava palavras de conforto, que eram abafadas pela tempestade a se estender sobre nossos corpos ensopados.

Com os nervos em frangalhos, o coração a mais de mil e o medo a dançar em cada fibra à beira de um colapso, senti-me sendo erguida do chão, ao passo que um corpo másculo e vigoroso me acolhia protetivamente junto a si.

- Estou aqui Isabella; está segura comigo.

"_Segurança"_

_- _Edward – sussurrei aninhando a cabeça em seu peitoral úmido.

**…**

**…**

**…**

A primeira coisa que percebi quando abri os olhos foi que estava _seminua,_ a não ser pela roupa de baixo; a segunda, meu corpo repousava sobre uma cama _King Size _macia de finos lençóis acetinados e quentinhos a acarinhar minha pele em meio ao local semi iluminado pelos relâmpagos, e terceiro, mas não menos importante: Edward Cullen estava de pé a poucos metros de mim, virado de costas exibindo seu musculoso dorso escultural, enfeitado por uma _tatuagem_ que não pude distinguir devido à luz irregular.

Ele andava distraído de um lado a outro do que parecia ser um quarto, até que finalmente encontrou o que procurava: uma camisa regata branca, e para a minha felicidade tive o privilégio de ver aquela montanha de músculos bem esculpidos se contrair e relaxar à medida que o tecido escorregava sobre sua pele úmida, fazendo minha boca salivar e o coração acelerar ante o espetáculo.

Simplesmente glorioso...

- É feio espionar os outros se trocando – repreendeu em tom neutro, curvando ligeiramente os lábios para cima.

- Não estava espionando; quando abri os olhos você já estava assim, a culpa é toda sua – rebati sentindo-me injustiçada por ter sido pega no ato.

- Hum... me parece justo, levando em conta o seu estado atual – pontuou, fitando descaradamente o meu busto.

Foi quando percebi a gravidade da situação: quem havia me despido?

De jeito nenhum...

E corando até o último fio de cabelo, encarei horrorizada um sorriso torto e para lá de sacana surgir em seus lábios voluptuosos assim que a compreensão me atingiu.

- Você... v-você – gaguejei apertando os lençóis sedosos contra o meu corpo.

- Por favor, não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto em outras mulheres – elucidou abanando a mão com displicência – pode agradecer depois por ter me atirado no meio do temporal apenas para te resgatar, sua imprudente.

Lá vem bomba...

- O que _merda_ tinha na cabeça quando saiu no meio da tempestade?

- Eu estava...

- Não ouviu os meus gritos avisando que as ruas haviam sido interditadas por medida de segurança? – rugiu subitamente exasperado pela minha falta de cuidado.

- Sinto muito, eu só queria ir para casa e...

- Não importa, agora você está presa aqui comigo – bufou enervado, atirando em meu colo uma camisa azul larga.

- Há um chuveiro na porta ao fim do corredor – murmurou, encaminhando-se para fora do quarto, mas antes que pudesse desaparecer, um relâmpago ressoou do lado de fora, fazendo-me dar um gritinho apavorado.

- V-você se importa de ficar um pouco mais? – sussurrei com a respiração entrecortada, encarando meus dedos trêmulos a apertar os lençóis.

- Tanto faz... – deu de ombros, apanhando um copo de Uísque em cima do móvel, enquanto caminhava até o espaçoso sofá a enfeitar o lado direito do luxuoso cômodo.

Após uma ligeira ducha quentinha, retirei o sutiã molhado, obrigando-me a suportar o desconforto da calcinha úmida, mas internamente agradecida pela camisa de Edward ser grande o suficiente para cobrir meu corpo de modo decente; com uma rápida olhada no espelho, senti o rosto enrubescer ante a ideia de estar usando as roupas do meu chefe.

O cheiro atiçante dele estava em mim agora...

"Pare de pensar asneiras e mantenha o foco" – berrei comigo mesma.

Inspirando o ar com resignação, retirei os nós dos cabelos e caminhei para fora do banheiro, ocupando, em silêncio, um lugar ao lado de Edward no amplo sofá aveludado.

- Aonde estamos?

- No apartamento reservado que mantenho aqui na Empresa – replicou sem me encarar; sua mão cerrando-se com força em torno do copo vazio, à medida que eu chegava mais perto a fim de enxergar-lhe o rosto oculto, pois odiava falar com as pessoas sem poder encará-las nos olhos, era como se estivessem escondendo suas verdadeiras intenções, e isso me incomodava.

- Humm... você o usa muito?

- Meu irmão, Carlisle, e eu temos casa para voltar, então não – respondeu com estupidez.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instaurou entre nós, apenas interrompido pela ventania sibilante e os relâmpagos a iluminar precariamente o céu encoberto.

- Obrigada... por ter me socorrido.

- Não foi nada demais.

Mais silêncio...

- Você parece gostar da chuva – tagarelei, tentando cortar o clima estranho a pesar sobre nossas cabeças, sentindo-me ao mesmo tempo maravilhada pela calma e temperança a circundar Edward, que observava a tormenta lá fora com admiração estampada no rosto e uma cortante melancolia a inundar-lhe os olhos.

- Sim, a chuva representa uma etapa...

- O fim – engoli em seco, abraçando meu próprio corpo numa forma de me proteger.

- Um recomeço – replicou categórico, dando um sorriso quase imperceptível marcado por um pungente saudosismo a iluminar sua expressão sempre tão dura e sombria, enquanto espalmava a mão branca de encontro ao vidro molhado, como se tentando alcançar as gotículas de chuva.

- Também – suspirei estafada – Dizem que apenas as pessoas fortes de espírito conseguem admirar a fúria da natureza sem temê-la.

- Verdade, ou apenas os idiotas imprudentes não a reconhecem e resolvem desafiá-la – complementou peremptório, encarando-me pela primeira vez, e Deus me ajudasse caso estivesse enganada, mas podia jurar que ele engolira em seco e lambera os lábios assim que nossos olhares se encontraram.

- Foi um pequeno acidente; nem percebi que estava chovendo – rebati, abraçando os joelhos enquanto encarava o vermelho vibrante nas minhas unhas dos pés contrastarem com a pele ainda mais pálida que o normal, arregalando os olhos ao escutar um grunhido libidinoso escapulir dos lábios do ruivo transtornado a murmurar coisas incompreensíveis para si mesmo.

Talvez tenha sido só impressão minha...

- P-posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Já está perguntando.

- Edward! – protestei fazendo bico, assistindo maravilhada seus olhos subitamente enegrecidos se arregalarem ao passo que suas narinas inflavam e ele se remexia desconfortável sobre o estofado.

- Fala de uma vez antes que eu mude de ideia.

- P-por que você é tão pavio curto e irritadiço com todo mundo? – deixei escapulir antes que o cérebro pudesse refrear minha boca.

Mentira, o que eu realmente queria saber eram os seus segredos, seus medos e incertezas; queria conhecê-lo melhor, entender como sua mente brilhante funcionava e o motivo de alguém tão talentoso e cheio de atributos como ele ficar sempre tão isolado da família e de todos.

Ah, como gostaria de compreendê-lo...

Sentir as suas ânsias, apaziguar toda a tristeza e melancolia que vi em seus olhos a fitar com monotonia a chuva caindo lá fora; pela primeira vez enxerguei uma outra faceta de seu glorioso semblante, não era a diversão pueril que teve com as sobrinhas, estava mais para uma dor profunda e carregada de infelicidade.

Algo o martirizava por dentro incessantemente, acentuando seu sofrimento mudo, mas ao mesmo tempo notei vislumbres de saudosismo, como se estivesse lembrando de particularidades de um passado longínquo e perdido para sempre.

Como gostaria de abraçá-lo, fazer qualquer coisa para vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito tão livre e espontâneo que desfrutara com as gêmeas horas atrás.

Será que um dia o veria sorrir daquela forma amável e calorosa para mim?

Tanto o que descobrir, tantas barreiras intransponíveis a serem superadas, mas não importa o quão árduo fosse, eu persistiria até o fim...

- Por causa de assessoras desastradas, inconsequentes e curiosas que vivem xeretando aonde não devem – rosnou, respondendo sugestivamente à minha pergunta inadequada.

Ugh, ele tinha que estragar o clima de ternura com um comentário infeliz...

Ô sujeitinho revoltado esse...

- Er... por que você me chamou de Isabella? Quero dizer, todos me chamam de Bella, você mesmo já percebeu – demandei, com curiosidade verdadeira.

Antes que pudesse tomar o silêncio sepulcral como resposta, seu corpo se aproximara em um movimento rápido, ficando a milímetros de meu rosto, fazendo o ar de meus pulmões escapar em um só movimento.

- Eu não sou todo mundo – murmurou num tom grave impregnado de erotismo, que me fez entreabrir os lábios e inclinar a cabeça em sua direção, movida por forças muito além da minha compreensão, evolvida por seus inúmeros mistérios, perigos e aquele charme irresistível de colocar abaixo qualquer estrutura.

- Então... quem é você?

Tantos segredos o circundando e eu queria descobrir todos, um a um...

- Não vai querer saber – murmurou austero.

- Está errado – repliquei suavemente, tocando com a mão trêmula seu rosto simétrico, surpresa ao senti-lo me afagar em resposta.

- Por quê? O que quer de mim?

Boa pergunta; qual a razão dessa necessidade quase primal por entendê-lo e me aproximar desse homem que exala perigo, mesmo sabendo que ele poderá ser a minha ruína?

Por que ele sempre surge em minhas lembranças apesar de odiá-lo com todas as forças?

Por que anseio por estar ao seu lado e prestar todo apoio possível?

Por que me preocupo se, afinal ele não representa absolutamente nada para mim?

Havia um fator a mais a me mover, algo incompreensível me compelia a chegar perto dele, uma força magnética indizível a dominar e possuir.

Como era árduo resistir, chegava a rasgar por dentro de tão doloroso.

O que está acontecendo?

Inúmeras perguntas não respondidas pairavam dentro da cabeça abarrotada de teorias infundadas, deixando-me atônita e confusa sobre minhas próprias emoções e motivações.

- Diga Isabella, o que deseja de mim? – indagou, inclinando o corpo até que ficássemos deitados sobre o sofá; seus braços firmes apoiando o próprio peso me enjaulavam, impedindo que eu escapasse de seus questionamentos.

- Eu... quero...

- Você quer... – estimulou, colando cada pedacinho de nossos corpos, fazendo-me arregalar os olhos e ofegar ante o inesperado contato de sua _ereção_ em minha virilha.

"_Arriscado, saia já daí" _

_Ainda não é o bastante, chegue mais perto..._

- Ajudar, não quero te deixar afundar...

Adoraria retirá-lo daquele mundo acinzentado e frio.

Havia tanto a ser desfrutado no mundo que lhe era oferecido, o carinho e devoção incondicionais de sua família, as alegrias da vida a desabrochar a cada dia, as chances de aprender, amar e ser amado; não podia deixar que ele jogasse tudo pela janela, seria desperdício demais.

Todos mereciam uma chance de acertar na vida.

- O que a faz pensar que preciso de ajuda?

- Sei que precisa... sinto isso – retruquei espalmando a mão no local onde se localizava o seu coração a bater acelerado, tanto ou ainda mais rápido que o meu.

Ele também sentia... que bom.

- Por que se importa com o que acontece comigo? – sussurrou perplexo, acariciando minha mão em seu peito enquanto roçava nariz e lábios em meu pescoço, incendiando e obliterando qualquer resolução de me manter firme frente a suas investidas, deixando-me incapaz de raciocinar ou dar um basta naquela situação; tudo o que fiz foi gemer baixinho e abrir espaço para acomodá-lo melhor entre minhas pernas.

- E-eu... quero te mostrar o mundo por uma outra ótica...

- Mesmo? – indagou causal, mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha, fazendo-me grunhir e arquear o corpo contra o seu.

- S-sim... Edward – ofeguei apertando seus ombros nus, implorando para que ele parasse de provocar antes que fosse tarde demais.

Para nós dois...

- Repita – rosnou, retirando o rosto de meu pescoço, encarando-me intensamente.

- O que?

- Meu nome.

- Porque?

- Por que quero que você diga outra vez – exigiu, franzindo o cenho em irritação, como uma criança pidona.

Sem conseguir evitar dei uma risadinha, encantada por seus trejeitos brutos terem dado espaço aos de um jovem confuso, esperançoso e curiosamente necessitado não somente de contato físico, mas de alguém que o compreendesse e acolhesse nos constantes momentos de solidão.

- Posso saber qual o motivo da graça?

- Você? – inquiri retoricamente, explodindo em gargalhadas ao sentir seus dedos certeiros me fazerem cócegas.

- Para, você vai... me matar...

- Implore por misericórdia – demandou, sorrindo diabólico.

- P-por... favor – balbuciei, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelas bochechas quentes.

- Não estou escutando – murmurou dando uma sugada forte em meu pescoço, no exato lugar da última vez.

- EDWARD!

- Bom você saber quem manda aqui – ironizou, substituindo as cócegas por carícias delicadas, explorando com suavidade a textura de minha pele pulsante.

- Não pude deixar de observar a curiosa tatuagem de coração que você tem no tornozelo – murmurou, traçando as veias de meu pé e subindo pela perna com lentidão, fazendo-me revirar os olhos de prazer e cravar as unhas em sua carne.

- Edward... cuidado – admoestei tentando estabilizar a respiração.

- Um pequeno coração avermelhado do tamanho do meu polegar – descreveu, circundando o mimoso desenho exposto na pele, deixando-me sequiosa, excitada e prestes a perder a razão.

- É m-melhor parar c-com isso – implorei apertando os olhos ante a onda de prazer descomunal a envolver meu corpo.

- Claro, por que é isso o que você deseja... não é, Isabella? – indagou elevando a outra mão rumo ao osso de meu quadril, no local onde se encontrava a outra tatuagem.

- Oh Céus... – gemi envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas.

- E olha o que encontrei aqui: um outro coração; me pergunto quantos você possui ao longo desse corpo esbelto e o que eles representam... estou ansioso para descobrir todos – ronronou, dedilhando habilmente a tatuagem do quadril e subido em direção à minha barriga.

Maldito, desgraçado, miserável...

Outra vez brincando com as minhas ânsias, mas as coisas não ficariam assim, estava na hora de dar o troco.

- Quer saber o que significam? – perguntei com camuflada inocência, entrando em seu joguinho de sedução, agarrando os cabelos desordenados com força e o trazendo bruscamente para perto, ao passo que apertava os calcanhares em seu traseiro, fazendo-o sentir meu centro quente necessitado por contato; e quando ele trincou os dentes, rosnando obscenidades, sabia que estava no caminho certo.

- Está brincando com fogo, Swan – avisou em tom sério, tentando sair de cima de mim, como se temendo perder o controle.

Tarde demais...

- Tenho uma tatuagem em cada _zona erógena_ do corpo – ronronei, beijando longamente sua mandíbula tensa.

- E-erógena...

"_Sério que ele gaguejou? Interessante"_ – pensei com a minha Pervertida Interior.

Enquanto tentava se erguer buscando mais espaço, o segui devagar, sorrindo com malícia ante seu estado tenso e para lá de excitado.

- Melhor ir dormir, eu fico com o sofá – elucidou cerrando os olhos com força, mas eu não iria deixá-lo escapar com facilidade, o faria sentir na pele o mesmo desejo intenso e selvagem que me oprimia.

- Por quê? – indaguei com ingenuidade, sentando sobre seu quadril e roçando a pélvis deliberadamente sobre a ereção protuberante a pulsar sob minhaintimidade.

_- _E-está tarde... a tempestade deixou tudo interditado, não há como voltar para casa agora e...

_- _Estou bem aqui com você... _muito_ bem, na verdade –frisei, forçando ainda mais a pressão sobre seu membro, sorrindo ao sentir as mãos enormes apertando minha cintura ao passo que suas intensas orbes esmeralda reviravam de prazer.

- Cuidado com o que fala, mocinha – admoestou com severidade, interrompendo meus movimentos premeditados.

Quando estava prestes a zombar da expressão torturada de sua face estonteante, um ressonante trovão cortou o céu trazendo consigo a risada macabra e agourenta do inimigo invisível a assombrar meus sonhos; por instinto saltei do colo de Edward e corri até o armário mais próximo, trancando-me lá dentro a fim de abafar os sons aterradores e presságios maléficos a se seguir.

- Isabella, o que raios faz aí dentro? – a voz transtornada do meu inferno pessoal ecoou do lado de fora.

- Tenho u-um assunto i-importante para resolver...

- Dentro do armário? – bufou zombeteiro – saia já daí.

- N-não posso – choraminguei apertando as mãos contra os ouvidos, implorando para que o trovejar e as sensações ruins a serpentear o corpo desaparecessem de um a vez.

- Não precisa ter medo, Isabella; está tudo bem, são apenas raios – convidou com inimaginável ternura.

- Não é m-medo – gaguejei petrificada.

- O primeiro passo para se vencer os temores é admiti-los – asseverou destrancando o armário, abrindo a porta de meu esconderijo.

- Você não está sozinha; estou aqui... venha comigo – pediu com a mão estendida no ar.

Fungando audivelmente, pisquei espantando as lágrimas teimosas e observei sua expressão límpida, quase calorosa, tentando transmitir confiança; como era estranho vê-lo agindo dessa forma tão humanizada e bondosa, ainda mais com uma pessoa que ele desprezava, fato que me fez pensar se era mesmo prudente cair em suas brincadeiras sarcásticas, mas por algum motivo sentia que dessa vez ele estava sendo verdadeiro comigo, demonstrando preocupação genuína com a minha segurança.

Era certo acreditar nele?

"_Ninguém é confiável, seja cuidadosa"_

Como era difícil para uma pessoa que sempre suportou as dificuldades sozinha, aceitar ajuda ou boas intenções vindo dos outros, todavia tinha a impressão de que Edward não me faria mau.

- Venha para mim, Isabella.

Sem pensar duas vezes segurei sua mão e senti meu corpo ser embalado por seus braços a me envolver de modo protetor; antes que pudesse inventar uma desculpa justificável para o comportamento infantil de segundos atrás, fui carregada até a cama de casal, onde Edward se deitou ao meu lado enlaçando nossos corpos quando voltei a tremer ao ouvir um trovejar ainda mais alto, abafando os soluços assustados contra o seu pescoço.

- Shhh... estou com você – murmurou aconchegando minha cabeça em seu peitoral quente, à medida que acariciava-me os cabelos molhados.

Aos poucos fui acalmando os nervos, todo o temor e agonia de antes foi desaparecendo, restando apenas calor, segurança e completude; seus braços me envolvendo, a melodiosa voz enrouquecida sussurrando uma antiga canção de ninar enquanto seus lábios repousavam em minha testa, provando que nada ali soava estranho ou fora do lugar.

Pelo contrário, tudo parecia perfeito.

Sentia-me segura pela primeira vez em anos, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse me ferir.

Apesar de não entender a nossa situação, no exato momento em que aceitei a mão estendida daquele homem impassível, sabia que estava trilhando um caminho sem volta, e que apesar de todos os protestos racionais, aquela era a direção correta a seguir.

Sob o calor dos braços de Edward adormeci em paz, envolvida não pelos pesadelos fúnebres e pavorosos de rotina, mas pela paz harmoniosa de um sonho colorido repleto de bailes e sorrisos.

Inalando sua fragrância confortante, pus todos os dilemas perturbadores de lado e aninhei o corpo ainda mais de encontro ao seu, mergulhando de vez nas fantasias sinestésicas do mundo onírico.

_Segura..._

_Completa..._

Nada me parecia tão certo quanto aquilo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEM! Sei que me atrasei no post, mas já expliquei acima os motivos... se bem que do jeito que a minha saúde ruim anda, tenho certeza de que vocês não precisarão se preocupar em planejar a minha morte, por que ao que parece, o destino já está se encarregando disso *heheheheehe* sim, quem chutou acertou, estou doente de novo, e não me perguntem por que eu só vivo assim... coisas da vida!^^**

**Ok, piadinhas mórbidas e mau agouro à parte, vamos ao que realmente interessa, o capítulo; eu só digo isso... AAAAAWWWWW, que bonitinhos!**

**Achei esse momentinho deles uma fofura. Será mesmo que o Chefão insensível finalmente está começando a amolecer? E o que raios ele tanto conversava em russo? Por que esses sonhos e visões de inimigos desconhecidos assombram tanto a nossa heroína? O que será que aconteceu para deixá-la assim tão grilada?**

**Dúvidas e mais dúvidas, quero muito saber o que pensam, e antes que eu me esqueça, a roupa lindíssima e mega sensual da Bella está disponível no MY PROFILE, podem conferir!**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: A chegada de um possível rival, mais brigas, crise de ciúmes e falcatruas russas! Não percam! *tentarei postá-lo no fim de JUNHO, mas não garanto porque estarei fazendo PROVAS, mas tenhamos fé***

**REVIEWS e TEORIAS são sempre muito bem-vindas! **

**Lembrete: o capítulo final de DARK DESIRES já está sendo escrito, espero poder contar com o apoio de vocês nessa reta final!**

**Os mistérios de A ESCOLHIDA também continuam!**

**Muito o****brigada pelo carinho, pessoal!**

**AMU VCS**

**Todo mundo fazendo figa pra minha saúde melhorar! :)**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

* * *

_**N/Beta: Eu nem sei como consigo me manter calma depois dessa cena dos dois, sabe? Tipo, depois de tanto esfrega-rala-rola-sobe-monta-prende-esmaga... ufa! Aguenta ai, calcinha huahuahuahuauha. A Larissa tem o dom 'hormonal feminino' nas mãos! Beward fica mais delicioso com ela, é fatão. **_

_**Eu tenho minhas dúvidas com esse chefe. Inúmeras, e algumas a Lali meio que já contou, mas ainda sim, não é normal ele ter toda essa personalidade. NÃO É NORMAL ELE SENTIR CIÚMES DO JAMES E ME DEIXAR TODA GAY AQUI. Não fui só eu, tenho certeza! Achei o máximo. Mas ele tem essa necessidade de humilhar, de mandar, de ser perverso, sarcástico e de potencializar essa sensualidade que NÃO CABE DENTRO DELE, e juro, senão fosse isso, a Bellinha já tinha encontrado outro trabalho.**_

_**Mas Edward-boss é paternal Tb, as sobrinhas que o digam! Achei digno demais a cena com elas, mas ciúmes de um CACHORRO, EDWARD? Alguém explica pra ele? ...rs**_

_**Eu Tb quero saber mais sobre esse lado inconsciente da Bella. Seus medos, seus traumas. **_

_**MSB tem muita água pra rolar, e quando a parte russa ganhar forma vocês vão ver que nem só de tensão sexual vive a cabeça da Lali não, a coisa é mais embaixo.**_

_**Vamos torcer para o próximo capítulo vir recheado de informações, e quem sabe uma 'lemonada' pra gente se refrescar (onde, hein!...rs), porque esses dois estão fazendo TODAS NÓS subir pelas paredes. AI, SENHOR!**_

_**Obrigada a quem lê, favorita, comenta, indica e deixa suas reviews. Elas são EXTREMAMENTE IMPORTANTES! Obrigada pra quem lê minhas N/Bs babonas também!**_

_**Amo você, chefinha! 3**_

_**Até a próxima aventura!**_

_**Bjos,**_

_**Tod.**_

**Reviews me deixam feliz!**


End file.
